


Wake Me Up Inside. Traducción al español

by Darren_Loveeer



Series: Trilogía Wake Me Up Inside [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cotton Candy Fluff, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 152,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darren_Loveeer/pseuds/Darren_Loveeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel es un tímido e inseguro chico de quince años de edad. Blaine Anderson es un músico de treinta y uno. Cuando sus mundos chocan, Blaine descubre que es incapaz de resistir a la tentación de los ojos de Kurt y a su exquisita voz, y Kurt comienza un camino de despertar. Hay un gran pasaje de tiempo en la historia, lo que significa que no habrá acontecimientos ilegales. Nada de smut en los primeros capítulos. Esta historia es AU, aunque algunos hechos siguen siendo los mismos, que pueden no estar necesariamente en el mismo orden que en la serie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wake Me Up Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240782) by [MrsCriss2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCriss2012/pseuds/MrsCriss2012). 



> Traducción autorizada.  
> Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox.

— ¡Adivina quién consiguió su licencia de conducir! —Rachel gritó mientras sacudía un trozo de papel delante de la cara de Kurt.

— Eres tan afortunada, —suspiró Kurt con nostalgia.— Si yo tuviera la mía, creo que conduciría y no miraría atrás.

— Sólo dos meses más, —dijo Rachel dulcemente.— ¿Quieres tomar un café después? Yo puedo conducir.

— No puedo, tengo tarea y mi padre me quiere temprano en casa para la cena. Tiene otra cita con Carole esta noche. —Kurt se quejó mientras tomaban sus lugares en la sala de coro.

— ¿Te arrepientes de apoyarlos?

— En realidad no, es lindo verlo feliz, pero casi nunca está en casa. Paso mis noches mirando capítulos repetidos de "No le digas a la novia" y perfeccionando mi rutina de cuidado de la piel.

— ¿Entonces por qué no vamos después de cenar? El Lima Bean tiene una noche acústica.

— ¿Y mirar a tipos mediocres de mediana edad tratando de tocar la guitarra y cantar una melodía reconocible? Gracias, pero yo paso.

— Una noche acústica suena divertido, —dijo Mercedes sentándose junto a él y sonriendo hacia Rachel.— Podríamos ir varios de nosotros.

— Sí. ¡Oh, y Noah podría traer su guitarra y podríamos hacer un número! —dijo Rachel dando pequeños saltitos llena de emoción.

— Ugh. Okay... Iré. Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia vamos a cantar.

**~*~**

— Nos anoté abajo de "Something Stupid." —Anunció Rachel cuando regresó con dos mokas.

— ¿Que hiciste qué? Te lo dije Rachel, no voy a cantar. —Kurt estalló, moviendo su silla para quedar mirando al pequeño escenario en lugar de a ella.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente, Kurt? Estás tan depresivo todo el tiempo. ¿Esos idiotas te están molestando de nuevo? Porque estoy segura que Finn haría...

— No —él la interrumpió rápidamente.— No es nada. Estoy bien. Y hagas lo que hagas, no le digas nada a Finn.

Rachel no pudo decir nada más por la llegada de Mercedes, Tina, Mike y Sam, con Finn y Puck siguiéndolos poco después. Una vez que Santana, Brittany y Quinn se unieron a ellos, el grupo colocó varias mesas justo al lado del escenario, llegando a ser toda una presencia intimidante para el primer acto, un dueto folclórico que tocó dos canciones y luego desapareció rápidamente.

— ¡Nuestro turno! —chilló Rachel, tomando la mano de Kurt, arrastrándolo por la fuerza hacia el micrófono. Con humor ahora turbado, Kurt giró sobre su banco para mirar hacia la puerta mientras Rachel miraba hacia el público sonriendo alegremente.— Damas y caballeros, a mi querido amigo Kurt y a mi nos gustaría cantar para ustedes esta noche, acompañados de Noah Puckerman en la guitarra. —Al iniciar los primeros compases de la canción, Kurt se unió de mala gana, porque no quería quedar mal ante la multitud ahora acumulada en la cafetería. La cantidad de gente sin duda aumentó desde que había comenzado la noche, y como siempre, actuar frente a un lugar lleno, pronto convenció a Kurt. A medida que la canción avanzaba, se relajó, incluso tuvo el suficiente ánimo para levantarse de su asiento y hacer girar a Rachel bajo su brazo durante la parte instrumental. Terminaron siendo ovacionados y Kurt cerró con broche de oro haciendo una reverencia, antes de regresar riendo a su asiento.

— Buen trabajo, —comentó Quinn a la par que Kurt abría una botella de agua.

— Gracias, —dijo Rachel rápidamente, sin darle oportunidad a Kurt de hablar antes de lanzarse a una detallada descripción de los duetos que ella debería hacer para las regionales. Consternado en el instante en que volvió a la normalidad y notando que todo el mundo hablaba a la vez pero nadie dirigiéndose hacia él, Kurt bebió un gran sorbo de agua helada.

— Tienes una voz preciosa.

Kurt se dió la vuelta sorprendido, encontrándose el rostro de un hombre -el hombre más atractivo que jamás se había encontrado- en cuclillas sonriéndole y hablándole muy cerca de su oreja derecha. Tragó rápidamente, tosió fuertemente y un rubor de un rojo furioso cubrió sus mejillas mientras intentaba reunir suficiente aire en sus pulmones.

— Oh, lo siento, ¿estás bien? Toma. —El extraño le ofreció su propia botella a Kurt, pero el castaño gesticuló violentamente, sacudiendo su cabeza y agarrando su propia bebida, tomando el líquido hasta sentir que podía respirar otra vez sin escupir agua por todas partes.

— ¿Estás bien?

— S-s-si. Sí. Gracias. Lo siento. Sólo... me tomaste por sorpresa. —Ahora lo estaba estudiando, y tragó frenéticamente cuando, a pesar de toda el agua que había bebido, su boca se volvía seca de repente. Este no era un estudiante de secundaria o un chico universitario. Se trataba de un hombre. Un hombre con una mano callosa y áspera sosteniendo la parte posterior de la silla de Kurt. Un hombre con el cabello negro azabache moldeado con una generosa capa de gel, pero con algunos rizos libres a los lados de su cabeza. Un hombre con labios rojos vibrantes y con unos dientes completamente perfectos formando una sonrisa dirigida a Kurt. Y sus ojos... oh, sus ojos. El color no era perceptible, en un principio se podía decir que eran simplemente marrón. Pero de cerca, tal como estaba Kurt en estos momentos, uno tendría dificultades para distinguir entre el oro, el ámbar, el caramelo y el miel, como si todos estos colores, y todavía más estuvieran representados en cada bello y perfecto iris. Él parecía estar casi disfrutando la torpeza de Kurt, y él se estremeció interiormente mientras se imaginaba al extraño describiendo la escena como embarazosamente tierna a sus amigos, para luego reírse de ella. Kurt también se dio cuenta que sus propios amigos ahora estaban curiosos, viendo este repentino e íntimo intercambio y a la espera de que este extraño hablara de nuevo.

— Te ofrezco mis disculpas. Pero yo sólo quería que supieras que realmente disfruté tu actuación, —él continuó, como si no pasara nada, como si Kurt no estuviera realmente mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con la boca entreabierta, y como si otros diez adolescentes no estuvieran forzando sus oídos para escuchar los tonos bajos y graves de la voz de Blaine, hablándole a Kurt casi en un susurro.— Digo, tu amiga puede que cante bien, pero tu voz es simplemente... excepcional en su pureza. Esa sería la mejor manera en que podría describirla. Realmente me gustaría escucharte alguna vez haciendo un solo.

— Yo uh... Yo... tu sabes... Rachel hace los solos, —dijo Kurt, avergonzado de que su voz sonara aún más aguda de lo normal.

— Bueno, tal vez es hora de que Rachel le de a los otros una oportunidad, —dijo el hombre en un susurro conspirador, dando palmaditas en el hombro de Kurt y poniéndose de pie.— Nos vemos después.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Mercedes siseó tan pronto como el extraño se retiró, pero Kurt no respondió. En su lugar, se quedó mirando al hombre que hacía su camino al escenario, tomaba una guitarra de una mesa cercana y daba leves golpecitos en el micrófono.

— Hola a todos, —comenzó, dando un ligero saludo con la mano.— Algunos de ustedes ya me conocen, pero para los que no lo saben, soy Blaine Anderson, y voy a cantar para ustedes esta noche. Espero que lo disfruten, —dijo, con un inconfundible guiño en dirección a Kurt.

— En serio, ¡el tipo está coqueteando contigo! —Mercedes exclamó.

— Qué asco, el tipo tiene de menos treinta, —comentó Quinn.

— El tipo perfecto para tomar la virginidad de Lady Hummel, diría yo, —Santana arrastró las palabras, y esto fue lo que hizo que Kurt casi se rompiera el cuello al girar la cabeza violentamente para dejar de observar a Blaine afinar su guitarra.

— ¿Qué demonios, Santana? Tengo quince años.

— ¿Y?

— Que... ni siquiera estoy pensando en... esa clase de cosas. E incluso si así lo fuera, no sería con un tipo como él, —Kurt se instaló de nuevo en su silla, claramente nervioso y Rachel colocó una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo de Kurt.

— Déjalo en paz, Santana. Ninguno de nosotros está listo para ese tipo de cosas, y Kurt tiene razón. Deberíamos estar buscando chicos de nuestra edad, no chicos que tienen edad suficiente para casarse.

— Sí... y probablemente él sea casado de todos modos, —Kurt añadió, y fue esto lo que hizo que Santana entrecerrara los ojos con sospecha.

— ¡El tipo te flechó! Tienes un flechazo, ¿verdad?

— ¡No!

— ¡Claro que sí! Aww... qué lindo. Oh, y para tu información, si él es heterosexual, entonces yo soy Santa Claus.

Kurt abrió la boca para regresarle el sarcasmo, pero todas las palabras le fallaron cuando el desconocido, Blaine... _Blaine,_ empezó a cantar. Su voz era cruda, áspera en algunas partes y no siempre perfecta, pero la pasión, la emoción detrás de su canto atraía a la gente, y la cafetería se quedó en completo silencio mientras todos se volvían para escucharlo. Él mantenía sus ojos cerrados gran parte del tiempo, y el resto de su cara mostraba el empeño que ponía en transmitir el significado de sus palabras. La música era de una belleza inquietante, sus dedos talentosos trabajaban en las cuerdas de la guitarra con facilidad y práctica mientras que su voz bañaba a Kurt como el más cálido de los océanos. Kurt se permitió dejarse cubrir por esa voz, para perderse en ese momento, hasta que todo a su alrededor se desdibujó y su atención sólo se centró en la figura solitaria en el escenario.

Kurt no conocía las dos primeras canciones, pero eso no le impedía disfrutar de ellas, o más bien, disfrutar de Blaine interpretándolas. Pero luego se dirigió al piano, la audiencia reía mientras él comenzaba a cantar **[la bien conocida canción](http://youtu.be/LiSxQqX1wnc)** , pero en una forma más lenta y más efectiva, y luego todo el estómago de Kurt colapsó y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró cuando sintió los ojos de Blaine en él cuando llegó al coro.

  
_"Lets go all the way tonight,_   
_No regrets, just love._   
_We can dance until we die,_   
_You and I we'll be young forever._

(Vayamos hasta el final esta noche  
sin arrepentimientos, sólo amor.  
Podemos bailar hasta morir,  
Tú y yo seremos jóvenes por siempre.)

__._ _

  
_You make me feel like I'm living a_   
_Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on,_   
_I can't sleep, let's runaway and don't ever look back,_   
_Don't ever look back."_

(Tú me haces sentir que estoy viviendo un  
sueño adolescente, la manera en que me enciendes,  
no puedo dormir, huyamos y no miremos atrás,  
no miremos atrás.)

 

— ¡Mierda! ¿Este tipo es de verdad? —Puck lloró fuertemente.— ¡Está cantando una canción de niñas!

— Y suena increíble, —Sam interrumpió, mirando fijamente a Puck y luego a Kurt, haciendo énfasis silenciosamente en que Puck tenía que callarse. Dos manchas de color rosa aparecieron en lo alto de las mejillas de Kurt y sintió que sus manos comenzaban a sudar. ¿Era realmente posible que Blaine estuviera cantándole a él? ¿En serio? ¿Un tipo tan bien parecido, que podría tener una basta cantidad de niñas o niños de dónde elegir, había decidido hacer énfasis en la sexualidad de esta canción y dirigirla hacia él, un Kurt Hummel de quince años? Cuando Blaine llegó a la parte de la canción que mencionaba "jeans ajustados", "corazones acelerados" y "manos sobre el cuerpo del otro", Kurt llegó a su límite y corrió al baño. Salpicando agua fría en su cara, quiso que sus hormonas adolescentes excesivamente entusiastas se comportaran mientras se miraba en el espejo.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Se dijo a sí mismo.— ¿Qué... está... pasando? —Era como si el mundo estuviera girando demasiado rápido y él se quisiera bajar. Kurt era gay. Kurt sabía que Kurt era gay, su padre lo sabía, sus amigos lo sabían. Miraba a los chicos en revistas y sentía... excitación. Indicios de emoción, física y mental, que hacía todo lo posible por ignorar. Sentía una urgencia que algunas veces era compulsiva y que hacía que, gimiendo de pena, cambiara las sábanas de su cama en medio de la noche. Pero nunca, en sus quince años, había conocido a otra persona gay, a menos que contara a los papás gays de Rachel, pero no lo hacía. Y él ciertamente nunca había estado coqueteando con alguno. Y eso si Blaine era realmente gay. Podría haber tomado una o dos cervezas, razonó Kurt. Blaine podría ser uno de esos tipos que se volvían demasiado coquetos con todo el mundo cuando consumían alcohol. Sí. Eso era todo. Él era un borracho coqueto, Kurt se obligó a pensar. Un borracho coqueto que bromeaba con él, que sólo jugaba con él porque Kurt no le interesaba en absoluto.

Al regresar del baño, Kurt rápidamente apartó la mirada al ver cómo Blaine tomaba de una botella de agua, pero aún inconscientemente lamió sus labios al ver su manzana de Adán moviéndose en la garganta. Blaine se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia la guitarra, posándose en el banco y hablando por el micrófono.

— Entonces uh... una canción más esta noche, —se rió, y un pequeño coro de "ah's" se escuchó.— Pero estaré aquí la semana que viene. —Dicho eso, **[empezó a cantar](http://youtu.be/oofSnsGkops)**. Kurt no estaba familiarizado con la melodía, pero cada una de las malditas palabras eran un éxito, y por enésima vez esa noche, Kurt se encontraba luchando por respirar.

  
_"My life is brilliant,_   
_My love is pure._   
_I saw an angel, of that I'm sure._   
_He smiled at me on the subway, he was with another man_   
_But I won't lose no sleep on that_   
_Cause I've got a plan._

(Mi vida es brillante,  
mi amor es puro.  
Vi un ángel, de eso estoy seguro.  
Me sonrió en el tren suburbano, él estaba con otro hombre  
Pero no perderé el sueño por eso  
Porque tengo un plan.)

.

  
_You're beautiful,_   
_You're beautiful,_   
_You're beautiful, it's true._   
_I saw your face in a crowded place_   
_And I don't know what to do,_   
_Cause I'll never be with you._

(Eres hermoso,  
eres hermoso,  
eres hermoso, es verdad.  
Vi tu rostro en un lugar lleno de gente  
y no sé qué hacer,  
porque nunca estaré contigo.)

.

  
_Yeah, he caught my eye_   
_As I walked on by,_   
_He could see from my face that I was_   
_Flying high,_   
_And I don't think that I'll see him again, but_   
_We shared a moment that will last til the end._

(Sí, me llamó la atención  
mientras caminaba por ahí,  
él podía ver en mi cara que yo estaba  
volando alto,  
y no creo que lo vuelva a ver, pero  
compartimos un momento que durará hasta la eternidad.)

__._ _

  
_You're beautiful,_  
 _You're beautiful,_  
 _You're beautiful,_ _It's true._  
 _There must be an angel with a smile on her face_  
 _When she thought up that I should be with you._

(Eres hermoso,  
eres hermoso,  
eres hermoso, es verdad.  
Tiene que haber un ángel con una sonrisa en el rostro  
cuando se le ocurrió que yo debería estar contigo.)

.

  
_But it's time to face the truth..._   
_I will never be with you."_

(Pero es momento de enfrentar la realidad...  
Nunca estaré contigo.)

 

— Te lo dije —susurró Santana en su oído cuando dejaron de oírse los aplausos.— Más gay que una convención de Liza Minelli.

Kurt tomó una decisión. Le daba caos, pero esa idea se coló súbitamente en su cabeza y antes de que pudiera pensar demasiado en ello, su silla rechinó en el piso de madera y sus piernas temblorosas lo estaban llevando hacia Blaine, que se había vuelto de espaldas para guardar su guitarra en el estuche.

— Tienes una voz preciosa, —dijo Kurt en voz baja. Creyó que tal vez se podía imagina la forma en que Blaine se sacudía suavemente, pero definitivamente no se había imaginando la sonrisa deslumbrante que le ofreció a Kurt cuando se dio la vuelta.

— Gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

— Esa canción... la última... ¿tú la escribiste?

— No, —Blaine se rió en voz baja.— Eso quisiera. Es de James Blunt, un tipo británico. Yo sólo cambié los "she's" a "he's" y los "her's" a "him's". Deberías checar algo de su música. Es muy bueno.

— Entonces, ¿eres gay? —exclamó, poniéndose rojo cuando inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras.

— Sí. —respondió Blaine de forma sencilla, y no se notaba ofendido en lo más mínimo, lo que estimuló a Kurt.

— Vaya, qué bien. Yo también... Gay. Quiero decir... soy gay.

— Muy bien. —Blaine sonrió torpemente, sin saber lo que tenía que decir o hacer con esa información y, finalmente, se decidió por dar un ligero y suave apretón en el antebrazo del niño.— Será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos después, en algún momento.

— ¿Conoces a gente gay? —Las palabras salían rápidamente de la boca de Kurt, y aunque inmediatamente quizo poder retroceder, o fingir que había dicho algo más, era más que claro que Blaine lo había escuchado.

— Sí, —dijo, riendo suavemente, deslizando su guitarra en su hombro y se puso de pie.— Pero supongo que tú no, ¿cierto? No encuentras muchos en Lima, Ohio.

— No, —dijo Kurt ruborizándose.— Yo soy el único de mi escuela.

— Eso debe ser duro, —dijo Blaine amablemente. Mirando hacia arriba, Kurt vió lástima. Él no quería la piedad de este hombre, él quería admiración, respeto, cariño. Eso es lo que quería por encima de todo.

Él quería ser amado.

— Me las arreglo bien, —dijo arrogante, aunque ambos notaban que finjía.

— Estoy seguro de que así es. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. ¿Nos vemos la semana que viene? —Blaine preguntó por cortesía, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando el rostro del niño se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad.

— Me encantaría, —respondió sin aliento.

Blaine pudo haberse detenido para explicarle... Decirle que sólo lo había dicho por cortesía y no porque tuviera una necesidad imperiosa de volver a verlo, pero él no podía hacer eso, el chico parecía bastante frágil. Además, estaba esa sensación persistente que no desaparecía, y que le estaba diciendo que la necesidad imperiosa era real. Así que en vez de justificar lo injustificable, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y una inlcinación de cabeza antes de alejarse.


	2. Chapter 2

Para su completa confusión y desconcierto, durante toda la semana Blaine fue perseguido por un par de ojos azules. Cuando cerraba los ojos para dormir por la noche, ahí estaban. Cuando se despertaba en la mañana, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad, todavía no se habían ido. Esos ojos azules centelleaban con felicidad y sonrisas que había visto cuando el chico había regresado a su asiento después de su canción, y lleno de dudas e incertidumbre ya que había metido la pata durante su conversación con Blaine.

Tenía que darle crédito. A su edad -¿Cuantos? ¿Dieciséis, diecisiete tal vez?- Blaine habría sido completamente incapaz de hablar con cualquier persona adulta del género masculino -gay o heterosexual- y mucho menos habría iniciado una conversación. Pero el muchacho -Blaine hizo una nota mental para preguntarle su nombre el viernes- aunque claramente nervioso, se había mantenido firme. Había sido lindo de cierta manera, y Blaine se dijo a sí mismo que trataría de hablar con él un poco más, aunque se mantuviera formal y cortés. Pensando en los eventos de esa noche, se dio cuenta que había actuado un poco coqueto -cosa natural en él, comportamiento que lo había metido en líos en más de una ocasión- y que eso no era justo para el chico. Para empezar, debía estar cerca de doblarle la edad, y en segundo lugar, él sabía lo que era sentir indicios de esperanza, de posibilidades para luego sentir que todo se derribaba. Así que Blaine no haría eso, lo decidió mientras ponía en marcha el auto y se encaminaba a la cafetería. Él hablaría con el chico de manera amable, pero sin ser efusivo, y con el tiempo entendería el mensaje.

Pero cuando empujó para abrir la puerta del Lima Bean, su fuerte determinación se evaporó tan pronto como lo tuvo a la vista. Para su total horror, notó que su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho, pero también descubrió una sensación de calma total apoderándose de él, como si hubiera estado corriendo toda la semana y, finalmente, se hubiera detenido a descansar. Quedándose completamente sin palabras por este giro alarmante de los acontecimientos, caminó rápidamente por delante del chico, que estaba ocupado hablando con la pequeña chica de cabello oscuro, la misma de la semana pasada, y mantuvo la cabeza agachada, esperando no ser arrastrado a la conversación.

— Está aquí. ¡Oh Dios mío, está aquí! Rachel ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Está realmente aquí! —Kurt chilló, sin aliento, con emoción, con sus mejillas completamente rosadas. Trataba de actuar indiferente mientras Blaine pasaba delante de él con la cabeza agachada, y sin poder evitar girar en su asiento para mirar su trasero mientras caminaba.

— Desde luego que está aquí, él le dijo a la audiencia que aquí estaría, —Rachel estalló, tal vez un poco agresiva, pero ella había tenido que soportar a Kurt toda la semana hablándole de él.

— ¿Voy a hablar con él? Digo, él específicamente me preguntó si vendría, eso significa que quiere verme, ¿cierto?

— Eso significa que quiere tantos fans como sea posible para poder venderles el CD que él mismo se está produciendo para poder dirigirse a Nueva York y así intentar darse a conocer con las grandes casas discográficas a las que realmente no les importará.

— ¿Celosa? — Kurt alegó.— Voy a hablar con él, —dijo poniéndose de pie y mirándola con altivez y pavoneándose antes de dirigirse hacia Blaine con una confianza que desmentía sus nervios y su inexperiencia.

— Hola, —suspiró y trató de dejar de rebotar sobre las puntas de sus pies con excitación mientras Blaine lo miraba desde donde estaba, escribiendo en un cuaderno.

— Oh... Hola de nuevo —dijo educadamente.

— Así que... vine.

— Ya veo. ¿Cantarás esta noche?

— Oh... um... lo dudo. La única forma en que pude convencer a Rachel para que viniéramos, fue prometiéndole que podría cantar "Don't Rain On My Parade", y mañana tenemos las seccionales, asi que no podemos quedarnos hasta tarde. La diva que es la señorita Rachel Berry quiere llegar a casa y descansar su voz.

— ¿Seccionales?

— Estamos juntos en el Club Glee. Ridículo, lo sé, pero me mantiene alejado de los problemas, —bromeó ligeramente, pero Blaine pudo notar lo mucho que eso significaba para ese chico y lo desesperado que estaba por conseguir la aprobación de Blaine.

— ¿En serio? Yo también solía estar en el Club Glee de mi escuela.

— Oh wow.

— Sí... Los uh... Warblers de la Academia Dalton.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Competiremos contra ellos mañana! Nosotros somos de McKinley. Los Warblers son algo así como nuestros enemigos.

— ¡Ah! Bueno, seguro tendría que estar a favor de mi viejo equipo, pero te deseo toda la suerte, ¿uh...?

— Oh, Kurt. Kurt Hummel, —respondió con una sonrisa.

— Bien. Buena suerte Kurt, —dijo, disfrutando más de lo que debería de la forma en que su nombre se sentía en su lengua.

— Gracias, —dijo dedicándole una deslumbrante sonrisa que Blaine correspondió.— Será mejor que... me vaya... a sentar con Rachel, —continuó renuente.— Ella no esta muy feliz de que la haya traído aquí.

— Podrías haber venido tú solo, yo siempre lo hago —Blaine comentó.

— Oh, yo um... no manejo... aún. Pronto, —añadió rápidamente,— pero todavía no.

Y así fue como la realidad golpeó a Blaine. Estaba sentado ahí, platicando, riendo y posiblemente -okay, definitivamente- coqueteando con ese niño. Un niño que no era lo suficientemente grande como para manejar. Encontrando determinación que no sabía que poseía, Blaine dejó salir un suspiro y se volvió para encararlo.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Yo uh...

— Honestamente.

— Quince. Dieciséis en dos meses, —dijo Kurt casi en un susurro con la cabeza baja.

— Dios santo —murmuró Blaine, maldiciendo con todo su ser el hecho de que un niño de esa edad hubiese provocado esos sentimientos en él.— Tienes razón, —dijo de pronto, tal vez un poco rudo.— Debes regresar con tu amiga, no luce muy feliz.

— ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros? —preguntó Kurt lleno de esperanza, entonces sintió como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago ante la respuesta de Blaine.

— No, gracias. Estoy bien. Me gusta estar solo, me da tiempo para pensar antes de cantar. Buena suerte mañana, —dijo cortésmente; después regresó a su cuaderno. Contuvo el aliento por largo rato, aún podía sentir a Kurt de pie detrás de él, y podía sentir también el dolor que salía de él como una ola. Firme y decididamente, tomó la resolución de no voltear, y finalmente lo escuchó suspirar pesadamente y alejarse. No levantó su cabeza otra vez, ni siquiera cuando la amiga de Kurt -cuyo nombre no recordaba- subió al escenario.

— Hey Blaine, ¿actuarás esta noche o qué? —volteó hacia arriba para encontrarse con Michelle, gerente del Lima Bean mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

— Oh, sí. Si, gracias, —dijo poniéndose de pie.

— Esta noche luces como si estuvieras a miles de millas de distancia. ¿Todo está bien?

— Por supuesto, —sonrió de manera forzada mientras se dirigía hacia el escenario. No conocía a Michelle realmente, no en un nivel personal. Le dió un lugar en su primer noche acústica, cuando estaba solo, desesperado y un tanto amargado, recién llegado de Nueva York y con un peso sobre los hombros, más grande que el mismo Manhattan. Siguió viniendo -una salida musical para su dolor y su pena que era difícil de encontrar en Lima. y después de tiempo, Michelle le preguntó si quería hacerlo de manera regular, cantando cuatro o cinco canciones al final de la noche. Los clientes regulares siguieron viniendo para escucharlo cantar, y gracias a un par de ellos, consiguió dar unos conciertos extras en algunos bares de los alrededores. No le había hecho la vida, al menos no como le hubiera gustado, lo que significaba que tenía que seguir trabajando en su empleo diurno, pero consiguió tocar, y la gente lo estaba escuchando. En general estaba bastante contento.

Caminando hacia el escenario, asintió en agradecimiento a los aplausos y tomó su lugar frente al micrófono. Mirando hacia el frente, se aseguró de evitar la única mesa a la que se sentía inexplicablemente atraído, y comienzó a tocar. Se mantuvo ligero esta noche, con algunos números clásicos cuyos significados no eran demasiado fuertes, y que sabía que Kurt no podría leer nada entre líneas. Acabó con "Rocket Man", pronunció su agradecimiento a la audiencia reunida y prometió que volvería la próxima semana. No había sido su mejor actuación, él lo sabía, pero le había dejado una ganancia de cincuenta dólares y una media hora de trabajo que no podía ser tan mala.

Él no sabía si sentirse aliviado u ofendido cuando miró hacia arriba para encontrar que Kurt y su amiga se habían ido, pero cuando él estuvo en la cama esa noche y ese par de ojos azules simplemente no querían desaparecer de su mente, tuvo la ferviente esperanza de que Kurt no se apareciera de nuevo.

**~ * ~**

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿podrías cerrar la boca? —Kurt gritó a Rachel, que de inmediato se sintió ofendida y giró sobre sus talones para irse, pero la mente de Kurt giraba dentro de una neblina roja y la siguió a través de la habitación.— Sí sabemos la coreografía, sí conocemos las armonías, no te defraudaremos... porque este no es tu Club Glee, Rachel, es del Señor Schue. ¡Noticia de última hora! No estamos todos aquí cantando y haciéndote los coros sólo para que tú te veas mejor.

— Okay, Kurt. Relájate un poco. —El señor Schue dijo gentilmente.— Entiendo que las cosas no están siendo sencillas para ti en estos momentos, pero todos estamos aquí para...

— ¡Usted no entiende nada! —Kurt gritó incluso más fuerte, con la cara roja y retorcida de rabia.— Ninguno de ustedes sabe nada de mi, ni les importa, ¡así que no pretendan que es así!

—Se que te sientes amargado porque un tipo anciano no corresponde a tus sentimientos, —Rachel estalló de repente,— y que te sientes humillado porque en realidad pensabas que podías tener algún tipo de oportunidad con él.

— Cállate Rachel, —Finn advirtió mientras miraba a Kurt. Era una mezcla de vergüenza y malestar. De hecho, podía detectar las señales de unas lágrimas inundando sus ojos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de respirar.

— ¿Qué? Así que me defiendes de Rachel, pero cuando se trata de los deportistas empujándome a los casilleros, o aventándome a los contenedores de basura, simplemente pasas de largo, ¿no es así? —escupió Kurt, y ahora era el turno de Finn de lucir herido.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Es suficiente! —El señor Schue pidió.— Iremos a escena muy pronto, así que todo el mundo tómese cinco minutos, vayan a refrescarse y luego nos reagruparemos. Kurt, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Jadeando fuertemente, Kurt siguió a su maestro hacia el corredor donde se quedó mirando hacia el suelo, arrastrando un pie atrás y adelante.

— Este hombre, —comenzó el señor Schue.— ¿Exactamente cuántos años tiene?

— No hay ningún hombre.

— Oh, claro que sí lo hay, Kurt. Escuché a todos ustedes hablando de eso, Santana te estaba tomando el pelo y Quinn rodaba los ojos. También te escuché rogarle a Rachel que te acompañara al Lima Bean anoche para verlo.

— Un poco entrometido, ¿verdad? —Kurt dijo sarcásticamente.

— Soy tu maestro, Kurt. Es mi trabajo cuidar de ti. Si algún tipo está ligándote...

— ¡No está ligándome! —Kurt gritó, y luego agregó suavemente,— Ese es el problema.

— Oh, —y entonces el señor Schue lo entendió todo mientras miraba a Kurt casi consolándose a sí mismo.— Cuéntame acerca de él, —dijo amablemente.— Te prometo que no te voy a juzgar.

—Él es... bueno, en realidad no se mucho, para ser honestos. Toca en la noche acústica del Lima Bean. Fue simplemente... no se. ¿Coqueto quizás? No estoy seguro. Y me dijo que era gay... creo que sentí que nos conectamos a ese nivel. Pero anoche tuvimos una gran charla, luego me preguntó mi edad y después de eso, pareció apagarse. —Kurt se sintió mejor por haber sacado las cosas, y se apoyó pesadamente contra la pared.

— Ya veo. ¿Y cuántos años tiene?

— No lo se. ¿Treinta?

Will Schuester guardó silencio por un momento, pensando cuidadosamente qué decir.— Kurt... déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Me ves como a un amigo, o como algo diferente?

— Usted es mi amigo, creo. Pero es diferente porque usted es mi maestro.

— Y yo me siento igual, —contestó.— La gente piensa que soy raro cuando digo que pienso en ustedes como mis amigos, pero de verdad lo hago. Pero tú estás totalmente en lo cierto, es diferente. Yo no podría confiarles un montón de cosas a todos ustedes, porque soy su maestro, pero también porque ustedes no entenderían. Y no es su culpa, es simplemente que ustedes no han vivido aún ciertas cosas. Puedo compartir pizza con ustedes, hablar de series de TV y música, compartir risas y escuchar sus anhelos y sueños... pero tengo treinta y dos años. Si les digo sólo algunas de las cosas con las que tengo que lidiar dentro de mi matrimonio con Terri, ustedes simplemente no sabrían cómo responder. Kurt... entiendo que no tengas mucha gente con la que puedas hablar sobre tu sexualidad. El hecho de que hayas podido salir del todo, ya es un logro. No puedo pretender entender por lo que has tenido que pasar, pero este tipo obviamente lo sabe. Y eso es genial. Él podría ser un buen amigo y un modelo para ti. Pero no malentiendas la amistad con algo más -en ambos sentidos. Suponiendo que él tuviera treinta, o incluso, si viviera en algún lugar cercano. Él sabrá lo que es tener relaciones adultas, con temas y sentimientos adultos. Y te digo esto tan amable como me es posible, pero él no va a estar interesado en ti en algún otro nivel que no sea amistad. En cuanto a ti... entiendo que sea emocionante conocer a alguien con algo tan importante en común, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que ir tras él. Sólo tienes quince años, Kurt. Tendrás una infinidad de citas, algunas geniales, otras terribles. Algunas te conducirán a una relación, otras no, pero con el tiempo te enamorarás. No lo apresures, Kurt.

— Okay, —Kurt suspiró.— Gracias, —le dijo -y era en serio- él realmente nunca había tenido a nadie que hablara con él con tanta honestidad.

— Cuando quieras amigo. ¿Quieres entrar?

— En un minuto, —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El señor Schue asintió y regresó al salón, dejando a Kurt apoyándose nuevamente contra la pared.

— Pero él es hermoso, —Kurt gimió deseando por una vez poder cerrar los ojos y no ver un par de ojos dorados devolviéndole la mirada.

Cuando unos triunfantes New Directions regresaron del escenario, Kurt se aseguró de buscar a Rachel.

— Fui una perra. Te ofrezco disculpas, —dijo abriendo sus brazos para ella.

— No te preocupes, —dijo ella abrazándolo fuertemente.— Todos tenemos nuestros momentos -personas como nosotros más que la mayoría.

— Eso creo, —Kurt asintió,— pero me pasé de la raya. Estuviste asombrosa hoy.

— Gracias, tú también. — Entrelazando su brazo con el de él, caminaron por el corredor.— Entonces, ¿noche acústica el viernes?


	3. Chapter 3

— No estoy tan seguro de que esto haya sido una buena idea, —dijo Kurt, tratando de esconderse detrás de Rachel mientras caminaban hacia el interior del Lima Bean.

— Shhh. Sé que te sientes humillado...

— Sí, gracias por eso.

— Escúchame. Realmente no creo que haya nada de qué avergonzarse. Y si quieres que él piense que eres maduro, la mejor manera de demostrárselo es entrando de nuevo con la frente muy en alto.

Kurt esperaba en la fila para ordenar las bebidas. Mirando a su alrededor, no vió ninguna señal de Blaine y se sintió contento de que por lo menos tendría unos minutos para tranquilizarse y prepararse para volver a verlo. No es que él todavía estuviera molesto por su encuentro de la semana pasada, era simplemente que... tenía que verlo. Kurt no podía explicarlo mejor que eso, a él mismo o a otros. Pero sabía que, a pesar de haber soportado una semana de acoso en la escuela, tan pronto como mirara en el interior de los ojos de Blaine, todo estaría bien.

— Hey Kurt. —Brincó sobre un pie, sobresaltado y se volvió para ver a Blaine parado justo ahí, luciendo... ¿apenado? ¿nervioso? Kurt no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero definitivamente no era el Blaine confiado y un poco atrevido que había visto las últimas dos semanas.

Tragando saliva, Kurt logró articular un "Hola," antes de que se sonrojara furiosamente. Maldijo para sus adentros el hecho de haber heredado de su madre la capacidad de rubirozarse de esa manera.

— Ya no te vi la semana pasada... cuando terminé, —dijo Blaine en voz baja, y Kurt percibió un débil rastro de decepción en sus palabras.

— Sí... lo siento. Tuve...

— Las Seccionales, lo sé. Felicidades por cierto.

— ¿Cómo supiste que ganamos?

— Un viejo amigo de la escuela es maestro en Dalton. Le pregunté.

— Bien, —Kurt cerró sus labios sin saber qué decir, y se sintió aliviado cuando la fila avanzó y fue su turno de ordenar.— Dos mokas sin grasa por favor y uh... ¿Puedo invitarte algo?

Mierda, pensó Blaine. ¿Qué diablos estába pasando? Estos sentimientos no podían ser reales. Y si así lo eran, entonces debía estar luchando contra ellos a cada paso que daba. Se había prometido a sí mismo que si Kurt llegaba a presente esa noche en el Lima Bean, le dirigiría un saludo cortés y eso sería todo. ¿Entonces por qué sus pies lo habían arrastrado hasta la barra? ¿Por qué había empujado y pasado a varios clientes disgustados en la fila para llegar al chico? ¡Y ahora el niño estaba ofreciéndose a comprarle una bebida! Aléjate Blaine.

Simplemente.

Aléjate.

— Tomaré un medium drip, gracias, —dijo Blaine, luego golpeó su frente en señal de frustración.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Hmm? Sí, sí. Muy bien. Así que... ¿cantarás esta noche?

— No.

— Deberías, —djo Blaine dando palmaditas en la espalda de Kurt, en lo que esperaba que fuera un gesto amistoso, pero que lamentó inmediatamente cuando el pequeño niño se estremeció bajo su toque.— Oh Dios mío, lo siento. ¿Estás bien? —Blaine le preguntó rápidamente.

— Sí, no es nada, —dijo Kurt estoicamente, pero Blaine se dio cuenta que sentía dolor por la forma en que se masajeaba su hombro cuidadosamente.

— Toma, déjame pagar los cafés —Blaine intentó sacando su cartera, pero Kurt lo detuvo.

— No seas ridículo. Yo te invité.

— Kurt... tu espalda...

— Está bien, —dijo con una brillante sonrisa forzada.— ¿Te sientas con nosotros?

— Yo debería... um... sí. Okay.

Un triunfante Kurt llevó a Blaine a sentarse a la mesa donde Rachel los miraba horrorizada. Blaine tuvo el cuidado de sentarse junto a ella, y no al lado de Kurt, más que consciente de que esta situación estaba a punto de virar violentamente fuera de control.

— Hola amiga de Kurt, —dijo alegremente.

— Rachel, —contestó con una voz llena de veneno por no ser recordada.

— ¡Rachel, cierto! Lo siento. Soy pésimo con los nombres. ¿Cómo estás?

— Sorprendida de verte sentado en mi mesa, pero aparte de eso, bien.

— Bueno, Kurt me invitó. —Blaine tragó y se preguntó por qué esta chica lo ponía tan nervioso, pero claro, era porque quería que Kurt fuera feliz, quería que se sintiera complacido.

— Nos rechazaste la semana pasada.

— Estaba um... ocupado decidiendo mis canciones, —contestó Blaine, pero era una excusa barata.

— ¿En serio? Pensé que era porque te habías dado cuenta de lo horripilante que fuiste cuando descubriste que él sólo tiene quince.

— ¡Rachel! —Kurt gritó horrorizado por su actitud descarada y por sus repugnantes insinuaciones.

— Está bien, Kurt, —dijo Blaine, levantando una mano y enfocando su mirada en la enojada banshee ***** — Rachel, la edad no tiene nada que ver con esto. No los conozco del todo, ni a ti ni a Kurt. Tuvimos una conversación cortés cuando vinieron a verme cantar las semanas pasadas, y eso es lo que estamos teniendo en este momento. Si eso me hace ser horripilante, entonces lo siento. No puedo evitar ni cambiar la edad que tengo. Además, seguramente interactúas con otras personas que son mayores que tú, ¿no? ¿También ellos son horripilantes? ¿También ellos son raros?

Rachel, claramente nerviosa, sacudió su cabello por encima de sus hombros y alzó su nariz.— Entonces ¿cuántos años tienes?

— ¡Rachel! ¡No puedes preguntar eso!

— Cumplí treinta y uno el mes pasado.

— ¿Y eres soltero, o qué?

— Blaine, lo siento muchísimo...

— Kurt, no hay problema. No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo, —le dijo a ella calmadamente.

— ¿Y vives en Lima? —Rachel continuó imperturbable.

— Vivo en Westerville.

— Y esto es lo que haces, ¿no? Digo, para vivir. ¿Vas a varios cafés y bares, tocas algunas canciones y luego tratas de vender tus CD's?

— No, —Blaine rió.— Es lo que me gustaría hacer, pero la paga no es muy buena, y no tengo ningún CD. De hecho escribo música para algunos comerciales, y me contratan como músico cuando me necesitan.

— ¿No tendrías que estar en Nueva York o en algún otro lugar similar para un trabajo como ese? —Preguntó Rachel, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

— Yo uh... lo estuve. Pero me mudé de nuevo a Westerville.

— ¿Por qué?

— Prefiero no hablar de eso. —Estuvo a punto de estallar pero se contuvo en el último minuto. De cualquier manera, hubo una advertencia en sus palabras que hicieron que Rachel tuviera la educación de no preguntar nada más. Kurt permanecía ahí, completamente apenado por el comportamiento de su amiga, pero por otra parte, agradecido de que ella se las hubiera arreglado para conseguir las respuestas para algunas de las inquietudes que habían estado rondando por su mente las últimas tres semanas. Se disculpó y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba un descanso de esos ojos color miel que parecían profundizar dentro de su alma, incluso cuando no lo estaban mirando directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué está pasando con Kurt? —Preguntó Blaine tan pronto como el castaño se alejó.

— Tiene un enamoramiento contigo. Pensé que era algo obvio.

— No estoy hablando de eso, —dijo Blaine rápidamente, sintiendo que algo ardía en su interior ante las palabras de Rachel.— Puse mi mano en su hombro, no fuerte, y casi grita de dolor.

— Ah, eso. Tal vez volvieron a aventarlo contra los casilleros. Esos respiraderos de metal pueden de verdad dejar moretones.

— ¿Qué? ¿En la escuela? ¿Sucede eso en la escuela? ¿Está siendo intimidado?

— Él y todos nosotros, simplemente por estar en el Club Glee. Pero Kurt se lleva la peor parte. Él es gay, para empezar, así que los atletas de inmediato lo odian porque desafía a su masculinidad. Agregándole a eso que se viste como quiere y no como esos idiotas piensan que debería hacerlo, y él no se cae. Sin importar lo que ellos le hagan -y realmente le hacen muchísimas cosas- sin importar lo mucho que lo lastimen, Kurt se mantiene de pie y con la frente en alto.

— Excepto que no es así. —dijo Blaine simplemente.

— ¿Perdón?

— Está destrozado, Rachel. ¿No lo puedes ver? ¡Dios! Si eres su amiga así como dices, realmente necesitas poner muchísima más atención. El pobre chico está rompiéndose a pedazos.

— No me agradas, —dijo Rachel dijo con altivez.— y si empiezas a cuestionar mis habilidades de amistad, te meterás en terreno peligroso. Kurt sabe que me importa, pero si él elige no hablar de ello, y si decide que no quiere que los maestros se involucren, entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Mantente al margen por favor, no es asunto tuyo; y como dijiste, estás aquí para una conversación cortés. Eso es todo.

— Okay, —dijo Blaine amablemente, pero eso no impidió que estuviera sobre Kurt tan pronto como Rachel se adueñara del escenario.— ¿Qué está pasando en la escuela?

— ¿Qué? —Kurt gritó casí ahogándose con su café.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estás siendo acosado?

— Qué, ¿ahora eres mi padre? ¿A ti qué te importa? —Kurt estalló, y Blaine se dio cuenta que Rachel tenía razón respecto a que él no quería hablar.

— Yo simplemente... no lo se. Es solo que no quiero ni siquiera pensar en que te esté pasando eso a ti, eso es todo.

— ¿Por qué?

La franqueza en la pregunta de Kurt y sus ojos inquisitivos, llevaron a Blaine al límite. Sentía su cara arder, y sus palmas se empaparon de sudor cuando dejó salir las palabras.— Porque yo... uh... Kurt... Yo... no. ¿Sabes algo Kurt? Yo fui acosado una vez.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Así fue como terminé en Dalton. Me golpearon tan fuerte, que mis padres se negaron a que regresara a la escuela, así que me transfirieron.

— Lo siento.

— Es cosa del pasado, —Blaine dijo en un susurro, aunque Kurt pensó que ese detalle aún estaba en el primer plano de sus recuerdos, cuado sus ojos se oscurecieron y jugueteó con su taza de café.— Yo era un chico arrogante y engreído de quince años, pensaba que era invencible. Le pedí a otro chico que fuera mi cita para el baile de Sadie Hawkins, pero no conseguí llegar.

— Eso es terrible.

— Estuve en el hospital por dos meses, —dijo, mirando hacia el pasado.— y es por eso Kurt, que si estás siendo abusado físicamente...

— No estoy siendo abusado físicamente, —interrumpió a Blaine.— Bueno, no así. Sólo me ponen sobrenombres y me dan alguno que otro empujón, eso es todo.

— Pero eso no está bien, —Blaine gritó.— Nadie debería de tener que pasar por eso.

— Pero así es, Blaine. Porque es la secundaria. Y si sobresales en la secundaria, vas a conseguir pura mierda. Estoy en el Club Glee, bailo, canto, me visto diferente, sueno como a una niña, soy feo, y soy gay. Estoy condenado.

—Kurt... —Blaine empezó, descubriendo con horror las lágrimas que habían brotado en sus propios ojos.— No se qué decir.

— No digas nada. No hay nada que tú, o alguien más pueda hacer. Es lo que me tocó y lo voy a afrontar hasta que pueda salir de este infierno e irme a Nueva York. Además, estás aquí sólo para sostener una conversación cortés conmigo, ¿recuerdas? —estalló, y los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron ante el hiriente comentario.

— Kurt...

— ¡Hey! —Kurt dijo alegremente cuando Rachel regresó a la mesa y se dejó caer en su asiento. —Gran actuación.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si ni siquiera me volteaste a ver? —dijo.

Sintiendo que lo mejor era escapar, Blaine fingió que necesitaba prepararse, se movió y se sentó en el borde del escenario hasta que llegó la hora de su actuación. Una vez más, supo que no se había hecho justicia, y su corazón se hundió cuando vio que Kurt y Rachel se dirigían a la salida a mitad de su actuación, aunque al menos Kurt se había despedido de él con un muy leve movimiento de su mano antes de salir del Lima Bean.

Se dirigió a casa -a su oscura y solitaria casa- tomó una cerveza de la nevera e intentó enfocarse en la televisión. Una hora más tarde y ya que no había podido relajarse, tomó el teléfono, marcó un familiar número y esperó.

— ¡Hermanito!

— Hey Cooper, —la melancolía en su voz era clara. Blaine escuchó una puerta cerrarse al otro lado del teléfono antes de que todo quedara en silencio.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Es un mal momento?

— No, está bien. Los gemelos están jugando, eso es todo, pero es momento de que vayan a la cama y siempre se ponen salvajes cuando llega la hora de dormir.

— Puedo hablarte después.

— No. Algo anda mal, lo escucho en tu voz.

— Creo que estoy en problemas, —dijo y luego respiró pesadamente y dejó que su cabeza cayera en el respaldo del sofá.

— ¿Qué has hecho?

— Nada y... algo. Todo a la vez.

— Cuéntame.

— Conocí a un hombre... a un chico. Lo conocí en la noche acústica en la que toco.

— Continúa... —dijo Cooper con cautela.

— Él es... ¡mierda! Vas a matarme, pero tengo que hablar de esto con alguien. Él es increíble, —susurró en el teléfono, tragando sus lágrimas mientras hablaba.— Él es ingenioso, inteligente, y divertido. Puede cantar de una manera tan asombrosa, y además tiene esos ojos... esos ojos como nunca antes había visto, y yo...

— ¿Qué edad tiene, Blaine?

— Cooper...

— ¿Cuántos?

— Quince.

— ¡Quince! —Cooper gritó.— ¡Dios mio! ¡Mierda, Blaine! Pensé que ibas a decir dieciocho o algo así. ¡Joder! ¿Estás demente? ¡Mantente lo más lejos posible de él!

— Cooper, por favor, —rogó Blaine. Ahora las lágrimas fluían libremente.— Escúchame. No he hecho nada, estoy totalmente consciente de lo malo que es esto. Sólo lo he visto en la cafetería. Pero anoche descubrí que está siendo acosado en la escuela. Horriblemente acosado, y yo pensé que...

— ¿Pensaste qué? ¿Le pediste que salieran para hacerlo sentir mejor? —Su hermano estalló en el teléfono.

— ¡No! Quería darle mi número por si necesitaba hablar.

— ¿Lo hiciste? Por favor dime que no lo hiciste.

— No, no lo hice.

— Blaine... tengo que preguntar... ¿te sientes... físicamente atraído hacia él?

— No... en ese sentido. No es que lo mire y luego quiera hacer cosas con él -no como lo haría con un hombre de algún club o algo así, no. Pero él tiene esa presencia, y parece que compartimos esta conexión...

— ¿Tú le gustas?

— Sí, —se quejó.

— Mantente alejado de él, Blaine. Hablo en serio. Si hay esa conexión o lo que sea, entonces está bien, porque podría todavía seguir ahí para cuando él tenga dieciocho y termine la secundaria. ¿Pero quince? Probablemente ni siquiera ha terminado de crecer. Es un niño, Blaine. Un niño pequeño. Los gemelos tendrán esa edad en cinco años. ¿Cómo te sentirías si un tipo de treinta años empieza a ligarse a Maddie?

— Lo mataría.

— Exacto. Lo sabes, ¿verdad Blaine? ¿sabes lo malo que es todo esto?

— Sí, —susurró con la voz llena de pena. —No suelo tener sentimientos por niños de esa edad.

— Lo se, —Cooper dijo con simpatía.— Y también se que te rendirás ante esto, pero no. Sólo... ve y emborráchate con Wes. Ve a Scandals y consíguete a cualquiera, no se, pero distrae tu mente de alguna manera.

— Tienes razón, —dijo Blaine con decisión.— Llamaré a Wes. De todas maneras, no lo he visto en un rato.

— Okay. —Cooper dijo, y Blaine escuchó el sonido de los gemelos en una batalla campal y a su exasperada mamá gritando cada vez más fuerte.

— Ya te dejo. Gracias por la charla.

— Cuando quieras, Blaine. Y llámame, ¿sí? Déjame saber cómo van las cosas.

— Lo haré.

**~ * ~**

— ¡Hey, Hummel! —Santana lo llamó a través del salón de coro.— ¿Quieres que Puck te consiga una identificación falsa? Hay un nuevo club en Columbus, pensamos que podríamos ir mañana en la noche antes de que descubran lo de las identificaciones falsas.

— No, gracias, —Kurt dijo calladamente mientras tomaba su lugar a un lado de Rachel.— Iré al Lima Bean esta noche y mi papá no quiere que esté fuera dos noches seguidas en una misma semana.

— ¿El Lima Bean otra vez? —Mercedes preguntó. —Es como la sexta vez en las últimas semanas.

— A Kurt le gusta ir ahí para cantar, —Rachel dijo mientras sacudía su cabello.

— Tal vez pueda ir y cantar también, —dijo Mercedes con un guiño descarado hacia Kurt, quien sonrió suavemente.

— Claro.

— Hey, ¿estás bien? luces algo triste.

— Porque él sabe que será un viernes más en el que solo recibirá un fugaz saludo de cabeza por parte del tipo del que se flechó. Es por eso que está así. —dijo Rachel

— ¿Aún estás detrás de ese viejo? —Santana interrumpió.

— No.

— Sí, —Rachel lo corrigió.— No mientas acerca de eso, Kurt. De todas maneras, el tipo es un idiota. Hace unas semanas, el tipo se sentó con nosotros, bebió café y pretendió que estaba interesado, las dos últimas semanas apenas reconoció nuestra presencia. Pero Kurt sigue insistiendo en ir.

— Yo también voy, —dijo Santana con decisión, y Kurt escuchó a varios más estar de acuerdo mientras miraba hacia el suelo tratando de no llorar. La humillación era una cruz difícil de soportar. Agregando el tormento sin fin y el abuso que recibía durante su horario escolar, Kurt se sintió como si no pudiera aguantar más. Se preguntó acerca de no ir esta noche, pero en el fondo de su mente, sentía la preocupación de que si no iba, podría ser la semana en que Blaine se decidiera a hablarle de nuevo, y entonces él nunca lo sabría.

**~ * ~**

— Pídele su número, —dijo Santana audazmente, atrapando a Kurt mirando a Blaine cuando pasaba por ahí.

— ¡Podría decirme que no! —Kurt chilló con angustia en su rostro. — Tiene treinta y uno.

— Y tu tienes casi dieciséis, lo que para mi conocimiento, es la edad legal en Ohio.

— No se trata de... eso, —Kurt dijo acaloradamente, incapaz de pronunciar la palabra "sexo"— Yo sólo... pensé que podíamos ser amigos, ¿sabes? Tenemos tanto en común.

— Entonces, cuando él se vaya, síguelo hasta afuera y pídele su número, —Santana lo instó. —no lo pienses, Hummel.

Lo miró -como siempre lo hacía- mientras Blaine interpretaba todas sus canciones, y con lágrimas en los ojos cuando terminó su versión al piano de "Don't wanna miss a thing" de Aerosmith. Mirando atentamente, Santana le dio un codazo en las costillas mientras Blaine dejaba la cafetería, e ignorando las miradas desaprobatorias de Rachel, Mercedes y Quinn, Kurt lo siguió hasta el estacionamiento.

— ¡Blaine! —gritó, corriendo hacia donde se había detenido junto al Prius negro.

— Oh... hey Kurt, —Blaine contestó, mirando a su alrededor desesperadamente, como si tratara de encontrar una vía de escape.

— No me has hablado desde hace un tiempo, —Kurt dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, y Blaine se encontró totalmente sorprendido una vez mas por la franqueza del niño.

— Lo siento, Kurt. He estado... ¿ocupado? —contestó.

—Es que, me preguntaba... —Kurt inició, después respiró profundamente y exclamó,— S-s-si tal vez pudiera tener tu número. ¿O darte el mío? No se, —exhaló y esperó expectante.

— Oh Kurt... No puedo hacer eso. Lo siento. —dijo Blaine, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? —preguntó, dejando caer sus hombros con decepción.

— ¿Cómo puedo decir esto sin sonar protector? Porque sería inapropiado por mi parte continuar con esto, —dijo haciendo una seña en el espacio que había entre ellos. —En un nivel de amistad o en cualquier otro nivel. Me refiero a que esta es la mejor manera posible, Kurt, pero yo se lo que sientes por mi. Eres muy dulce, y me siento halagado, pero eres sólo un niño. Un niño con un enamoramiento. Si fomento una amistad, no sería justo ni para ti ni para mi. Lo siento, Kurt, —dijo dándole un suave toque en el antebrazo.

Kurt se quedó de pie ahí en medio del estacionamiento viendo cómo Blaine se alejaba, sin darse cuenta del frío que tenía hasta que sintió que Rachel le ponía su chaqueta sobre los hombros.

— ¿Santana? —dijo en voz baja, y ella apareció junto a él.

— ¿Si?

— Consígueme una identificación falsa.

* * *

***Banshee:** Las banshees forman parte del folclor irlandés desde el siglo VIII. Son espíritu femeninos que, según la leyenda, se aparecen a una persona para anunciar con sus gemidos la muerte de un pariente cercano. Son consideradas hadas y mensajeras del otro mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt no pudo ver las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de Blaine mientras manejaba a casa. No escuchó su grito de frustración mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa con una patada, ni escuchó el ruido sordo mientras Blaine se dejaba caer contra la puerta, quedándose ahí hasta que pudo dejar de llorar antes de tambalearse ciegamente hacia la barra en busca de un whiskey.

En algún momento, Blaine no pudo recordar cuando -pero mucho después de que había dejado de usar su vaso para tomar directamente de la botella- llamó a Wes. Arrastrando las palabras y fuera de toda comprensión, Wes alcanzó a entender las palabras "niño", "llorar" y "querer" antes de subir a su auto y conducir por media hora para ver a su amigo. Era la media noche cuando llegó, y una sola mirada al rostro de Blaine surcado por las lágrimas, le indicó que tendría que quedarse por un largo plazo.

El amanecer vio a Blaine desmayarse o quedarse dormido -Wes no estaba seguro- pero lo cubrió con una manta antes de subir las escaleras para recostarse en la cama de su amigo. Cuando reapareció pasaba ya del medio día, y Blaine estaba sentado, agarrándose la cabeza cuidadosamente antes de correr hacia el baño para vaciar el contenido de su estómago.

— Ya sabes, cuando tienes un enamoramiento por un chico de edad escolar, probablemente no es la mejor idea llamar a un profesor, —Wes afirmó mientras le alcanzaba a Blaine una botella de agua.

— Yo no... yo... en realidad, no se lo que estoy haciendo. —Blaine gimió mientras se movía del suelo del baño a los cojines de la sala de estar.

— Eso fue muy evidente anoche. Estás hecho un lío. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

— Pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado. —Blaine trató de recordar, pero todo era una mancha borrosa.

— No... tú lloraste, bueno, de hecho te lamentaste por varias horas por un niño llamado Kurt, me dijiste que estaba siendo acosado y que querías matar a todos los deportistas, me dijiste lo mucho que te odiabas a ti mismo, me dijiste lo mucho que me odiabas por haberte quitado todo el whiskey, y luego te desmayaste. Estaba sugiriendo que tuviéramos una conversación madura acerca de todo esto.

— Oh. —Blaine hundió su rostro entre las manos y luchó por pensar.— No se lo que está pasando, —dijo finalmente, mirando hacia arriba, pasando una mano por su rostro cansado.

— Anoche dijiste algo acerca de sus ojos.

— ¡Sí! Sus ojos son simplemente... increíbles. Y ese es un adjetivo muy pobre, pero justo ahora tengo una resaca de mierda. Él me mira y es como... como si pudiera ver su alma desnuda. Pero nadie más, sólo yo. Y mi estómago se contrae y mi corazón se acelera y luego recuerdo que esto no debería de estar sucediendo, que no puede estar sucediendo, y luego me pongo así y luego el ciclo comienza de nuevo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había contenido, Blaine se dejó caer en el sofá y miró a su amigo tratando de dar sentido a sus delirantes palabras.

— Y esta... conexión... que mantuviste anoche, ¿la sentiste en un nivel físico, mental, o qué?

— No es físico, —respondió Blaine rápidamente. —Diré que él es hermoso, y yo se que cuando tenga diecisiete va a hacer que todos los hombres lo volteen a ver, incluido yo si aún sigo viéndolo. Pero justo ahora... no. La idea de hacer algo así... no.

— Entonces es algo positivo, —Wes dijo mientras se recargaba en la mesa y miraba a Blaine directamente a los ojos. —¿Por qué exactamente estás tan afligido acerca de todo esto?

— Porque siento que está mal. Y yo no soy esa clase de hombre. No soy pervertido, o esa otra palabra que ni siquiera voy a decir. Pero lo que me pone más triste, es esta conexión que siento, como si pudiéramos ser las dos mitades de un todo, y nunca me he sentido así por nadie antes. Realmente disfruto hablar con él. Tal vez fui demasiado coqueto, pero tú me conoces. Yo sólo... hay mucho más que quiero saber de él. ¿Qué música le gusta? ¿Cuál es su película favorita? ¿Su comida favorita?, cosas mundanas, cosas del día a día, pero quiero saber todo de él. Además, ya sabes, todo ese asunto del acoso... lo está lastimando muchísimo. Y su amiga dijo que no quiere hablar con nadie de eso, pero yo quiero estar ahí para ayudarlo, para hacerle saber que saldrá adelante, y que esos idiotas recibirán su merecido.

— Te recuerdo muy bien a tus quince años, —Wes meditó,— porque fue el año en que fuiste transferido a Dalton. Y vi muy claramente lo que ahora estás describiendo. Un chico aterrorizado, solitario que se puso una fachada con la esperanza de que nadie supiera lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. ¿Será que tal vez sientes esta conexión con él porque te viste a ti mismo en esos ojos?

— Puede ser. Creo que quiero ayudarlo de la forma en que nadie me ayudó a mi. Tomó una operación de ocho horas y la inserción de una placa de metal en mi cabeza para que mis padres se dieran cuenta de lo grave que era el acoso. No quiero eso para él.

— Blaine, ¿si él te hubiera dicho que tenía diecisiete, lo habrías invitado a salir?

— ¡No! —Blaine se rió de sí mismo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque me hubiera aterrado si él decía que no, y aún no estoy preparado. No estoy listo para tener nuevamente una relación.

— Lo que es bueno. Tu sabes, mi sobrino tiene quince. Lo llevo a él y a sus amigos a algún juego o a comer pizza. Realmente disfruto pasando el rato con ellos, son un bonche de chicos geniales y nos divertimos. No importa cuantos años tengan o cuantos años tenga, tenemos un montón de cosas en común y mi hermana está completamente segura de que no tendrá que pasar un sábado entero viendo el futbol. ¿Por qué no haces eso mismo con este niño? Sean amigos, pasen tiempo juntos, ve a dónde te lleva la vida. Si estuvieras aquí diciéndome que quieres a ese niño en tu cama, admito que yo estaría... no lo se, decepcionado y alarmado tal vez. Pero no es así. Estás diciendo que quieres conocerlo mejor, y no creo que haya nada malo en eso. En un año él estará cerca de los diecisiete, y tal vez entonces podrías estar listo nuevamente para tener una relación.

— ¿No pensarías que es extraño que empiece a salir con él?

— No necesariamente, pero yo enseño a chicos de esa edad, y puedo decirte con toda honestidad que los encuentro infinitamente preferibles a la mayoría de los adultos de esta época. Necesitamos amigos de nuestra edad, por supuesto que sí, pero es bueno relajarse y divertirse de vez en cuando. Creo que si tu lo hicieras con...

— Kurt, —dijo Blaine.

— Kurt, cierto. Si ambos hicieran eso, entonces probablemente los dos saldrían sumamente beneficiados. Él obtiene mucho apoyo y gana un confidente, y tu aprendes cómo dejarte llevar y divertirte. Has desperdiciado dos años de tu vida andando por ahí con ese enorme peso sobre tus hombros, es momento de dejarlo ir.

— Tienes razón, —Blaine suspiró con una sonrisa.—Creo que él estará ahí el próximo viernes. Hablaré con él.

— Yo siempre tengo la razón. Una cosa más. Si le vas a pedir que vayan a tomar un café o a ver una película -lo que sea- debes dejarle bien en claro que todo esto es sólo una amistad. Se que no te gusta ser contundente, pero debes aclarar eso para que funcione, ¿okay?

— Sí.

— Bien. Vamos por un café. ¿Pizza y película esta noche?

— No puedo. Tengo un concierto en Columbus.

— Entonces iré contigo, no te he visto cantar en años.

**~ * ~**

— ¡Sólo quédate quieta! —Kurt lloraba de frustración en su intento de fijar el cabello de Tina.

— No puedo evitarlo, me estás clavando los pasadores en la cabeza, Kurt. Mi cabeza es real.

—La voy a enterrar en algún lugar en un minuto. Mira, —dijo él, admirando su obra con una sonrisa,— Listo.

Habían estado en la casa de Santana toda la tarde, tomándose su tiempo para planear sus atuendos perfectos, y el cabello y el maquillaje de las chicas, y Kurt tenía que admitir que lo estaba disfrutando inmensamente. La ausencia de la -a veces- insufrible Rachel y Mercedes le había permitido respirar, y también dar la bienvenida a las vacaciones, discutiendo los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, que aún le dolían como un puñetazo en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en ello.

— Entonces Lady... er... Kurt, —Santana se corrigió a sí misma después del sermón previo que Kurt le dirigió acerca de lo mucho que odiaba ese apodo.— Tenemos que encontrar un chico súper lindo esta noche.

— No Santana, —suspiró con exasperación.— No estoy en busca de eso. Además, no vamos a ir a un club gay.

— Eso no significa que no haya gays ahí. —ella le dijo.— Tú lo eres. Y necesitas a alguien para superar al tipo de la guitarra.

— Blaine, su nombre es Blaine, y no necesito superarlo en absoluto, muchas gracias. —estalló.— No estoy buscando engancharme con alguien que no conozco en un bar. Necesito más que eso. Tiene que haber una chispa, una conexión.

— Como la que pensaste que tenías con Blaine. —Tina comentó.

— Sí, —asintió con tristeza.

— De todos modos, ¿qué hay de extraordinario en él? —preguntó Santana con curiosidad.

— Sus ojos, —respondió Kurt al instante.— Cuando lo miro a los ojos... se siente como si estuviera volviendo a casa. Como si nada más importara, porque él me tiene, y estoy seguro.

Brittany se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, mirando entre Tina y Santana, quienes lucían completamente desconcertadas.

— He dicho demasiado, —Kurt suspiró en el silencio, y ante ese extraño giro de los acontecimientos, Santana se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

— No, claro que no. Yo sólo... no me di cuenta de cómo te sientes respecto a él, eso es todo. Pensé que sólamente querías meterte en sus pantalones.

— No. Digo... Estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no he pensado en besarlo, porque lo he hecho. Más de una vez. Pero nada más... Simplemente no estoy preparado. Bueno, yo ni siquiera estoy en la etapa de los besos, ¿o si? Él ni siquiera quiso darme su número.

— Creo que él sí quería. —dijo Santana pensativa.— Creo que simplemente sintió como que no podía.

— Como sea, tengo que superarlo. No volveré a la noche acústica, no puedo.

— Entonces salgamos a divertirnos, —Tina dijo estrechándolo en un abrazo.— Podemos bailar toda la noche sin preocuparnos por tipos idiotas.

Santana posó una mano en la pierna de Kurt reconfortándolo.— Relájate. Finn llevará a Rachel a ver una película o algo parecido, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por ella. Quinn deberá llegar en cualquier momento y entonces nos podremos ir. Por cierto, luces salvaje, Kurt.

— Gracias... creo. —dijo consciente de la suave mano sobre sus ridículamente apretados jeans.

— ¿Puedo peinar tu cabello? —Preguntó Brittany, y media hora después, con su cabello arreglado y con delineador enfatizando sus ojos azules, se pusieron en camino.

**~ * ~**

—¡Oh, mierda! —Kurt exclamó, y Santana casi tiraba su bebida en sorpresa al escuchar a Kurt maldecir.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella, y siguiento la mirada de Kurt, lo notó inmediatamente. Saltando al escenario y tomando su lugar en el micrófono, estaba la inconfundible figura de Blaine.

— Escóndete aquí, —dijo con indiferencia.— De cualquier manera él no será capaz de verte con todas las luces sobre él.

— Pero...

— Pero nada, Kurt. Estabas divirtiéndote hace veinte segundos. Saliste con tus amigas a bailar esta noche, no a escapar de un tipo que luce total y jodidamente desaliñado y como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento.

Kurt lo miró y se dio cuenta que Santana tenía razón. Blaine, siempre tan elaborado y elegante, parecía una facha. No se había afeitado, su barba oscura se podía ver claramente bajo las luces, y su piel no lucía tan radiante como siempre. Vestía una playera polo ajustada y jeans, más casual que en la noche acústica, donde usualmente llevaba camisa y corbatín, pero lucía incómodo, y su voz se escuchaba ronca mientras hablaba.

— Hola a todos, así que... um... es bueno estar aquí en la noche de apertura, creo. Voy a interpretar algunas canciones para ustedes. Espero que las disfruten. —Y con eso, se lanzó a "We found love" que pronto tuvo a todos -incluyendo a Kurt- bailando. Su música era mucho más actual, diseñada a adecuarse a la atmósfera del club en lugar de la tranquilidad de la cafetería, y cantando con una banda detrás de él le mostró a Kurt un lado de él que nunca había visto. Lejos estaban las tímidas sonrisas y las miradas suaves, el morderse el labio de manera nerviosa antes de empezar cada canción. De pronto ya no lucía enfermo. Este Blaine estaba lleno de confianza mientras se pavoneaba y bailaba en el escenario, cantando por todo lo que a él le importaba y haciendo que Kurt tragara su Shirley Temple Virgen ***** en tiempo récord.

— ¡Mierda! Si a él no le gustaran los hombres, yo lo aprovecharía totalmente, —Santana gritó por encima de la canción, y Kurt solamente consiguió ruborizarse como el primer día, se permitió pensar cómo sería tener ese cuerpo pegado al suyo, sentir esos fuertes muslos empujando sus piernas mientras sus labios se encontraban una y otra vez.

— ¿Estás bien? —Tina gritó de pronto, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¿Hmm?

— Estás ardiendo, —ella gritó, poniendo su mano en la frente de Kurt.

— Estoy bien, sólo necesito uh... ir al baño. —Asintió en dirección al sanitario, y una vez ahí, se encerró en un cubículo y cerró los ojos, enfocándose en estabilizar su respiración antes de poner su mano en su entrepierna. Estaba muy seguro de que sería imposible tener una erección en unos jeans tan apretados, pero su cuerpo ciertamente estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, y tuvo que esperar por buenos cinco minutos antes de abrir la puerta del cubículo, salpicar un poco de agua en su rostro y regresar con sus amigas.

— ¿Dónde se fue? —preguntó a Tina que estaba bailando con Quinn algún tipo de música tecno.

— A tomar un descanso. —gritó.— Por allá,— hizo un gesto en dirección hacia el bar, donde Kurt pudo ver a Blaine sentado en un banco, platicando con... otro tipo. Un tipo que parecía ser muy cercano a él mientras reía a carcajadas por algo que había dicho y tocándole el brazo con coquetería. Todo dentro de Kurt cayó, entonces sintió la ira empezar a cercer y antes de darse cuenta, estaba caminando en dirección a ellos.

— ¿Entonces por esto no podías darme tu número? —gritó tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

— ¡Kurt! —Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron en sorpresa, y más aún cuando se percató de su apariencia. Vestido con jeans de piel entallados y botas hasta las rodillas, una camisa gris con una camiseta blanca debajo, cabello peinado con volumen y... ¡oh madre de Dios!, ¿era eso delineador? Kurt lucía como una vieja versión de Kurt. Un Kurt de diecinueve años, que Blaine notaba que llamaba la atención... incluso la suya.— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —le gritó sobre la música, y Wes lo miró con confusión mientras Kurt desataba su furia.

— ¡No es asunto tuyo! —gruñó.— Ya sabes, desearía que hubieras tenido los pantalones para decirme que estabas con alguien más antes de dejarme hacer un completo idiota de mi mismo, Blaine. Muchas gracias.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Blaine gritó.

— ¡Oh Dios, no! —Wes agregó saltando de su asiento. —Soy Wes, amigo de Blaine. Hemos sido amigos desde la escuela, y puedo asegurarte que nunca fuimos algo más. Él no tiene las partes que a mi me gustan.

Todo lo que Kurt pudo hacer fue quedarse de pie entre ellos. Wes, que le extendía una mano, sonriéndole casi disculpándose antes de dejarla caer para retirarse a su rincón, dejando que Blaine agarrara su brazo y lo arrastrara hacia la calle.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre mi, Kurt! —dijo levantando la voz.—Puedo ir a donde quiera y hacer lo que quiera. Para tu información estoy trabajando esta noche.

— Lo se, —Kurt susurró en voz baja.— Te vi...

— Wes vino a verme, eso es todo. Pero aún si hubiera sido algo mas, ¿con qué derecho vienes a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer?

— Lo siento, —respondió entre dientes.

— ¡Sin mencionar el hecho de que se supone que no debes estar aquí en primer lugar! ¿Cómo conseguiste entrar?

— Una amiga me consiguió una identificación falsa.

— Kurt... hay una razón por la que necesitas tener veintiuno para ir a los clubs,— Blaine suspiró.— Y no tiene sólo que ver con el alcohol.

— De cualquier manera, no hemos venido para eso, —Kurt lo interrumpió rápidamente,— Hemos venido a bailar.

— Debería llevarte a casa. —Blaine pensó en voz alta.

— No, por favor, no. Entiendo que piensas que soy un niño pequeño, pero ya me has humillado bastante y no puedo soportarlo más.

Blaine lo pensó por un rato, caminando de un lado a otro frente a un nervioso Kurt antes de levantar la cabeza finalmente.

— Okay. Tengo que regresar. Prométeme que esperarás hasta que termine. Quiero hablar contigo.

Kurt murmuró su consentimiento y regresaron al club, Blaine haciendo una mueca cuando Kurt le mostró su licencia de manejo falsa al hombre de la puerta. Regresó con sus amigos mirando a Wes, quien levantó una mano a manera de saludo, mientras Blaine regresaba al escenario.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Quinn.— ¿Estaba coqueteando contigo otra vez?

— ¡No! El tipo piensa que es mi papá, creo. —respondió Kurt de manera hosca antes de dirigirse hacia el bar.

— Hey, —dijo dando una leve palmadita en el hombro de Wes.

— Oh. Hola. Kurt, ¿cierto?

— Sí. Escucha, yo uh... solo quería disculparme por lo que dije. Estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

— No te preocupes. He tenido a mucha gente a través de los años asumiendo que Blaine y yo somos pareja. Blaine es una persona demasiado táctil, y es gay. Viene con el paquete.

— Bueno, como sea... lo siento.

— Es bueno, ¿no? —dijo Wes señalando hacia el escenario.

— El mejor —Kurt suspiró, y Wes sonrió cuando la cara del niño se iluminó.

— Era el líder vocal en nuestro Club Glee, ¿sabías?

— ¿En serio? Me mencionó que estuvo en el club, pero no dijo nada de que era el líder.

— Oh, sí. Era como una estrella de rock, pudo haber conseguido muchos chicos... o chicas, pero él nunca fue así.

— ¿Él... tiene a alguien?

— Habría que preguntarle, —Wes dijo amablemente.— No lo creo, pero Blaine mantiene un montón de cosas para él.

—Entonces, ¿es soltero? —Kurt se agarró de las palabras de Wes mientras una sonrisa de esperanza se abría paso en su rostro.

— Kurt. Tengo que ser honesto. Eres demasiado joven para él. Blaine es un adulto. Ve y diviértete con tus amigos. Permite que Blaine sea tu amigo, pero no esperes más que eso, o vas a salir herido. Enseño a chicos de tu edad. Se todo acerca de enamoramientos y anhelos secretos... pero tiene que ser con alguien de tu edad o con alguna celebridad.

Kurt lo miró fijamente, y tragó duro. Asintiendo cortésmente, dijo —Voy a bailar, —y desapareció entre la multitud, arrastrando a una chica rubia con él. Una hora después, un sudado Blaine regresaba a su banco, dando una palmada en la espalda de Wes.

— ¿Qué te pareció amigo?

— Bien, bien. —respondió Wes distraído mienteas miraba por encima del hombro de Blaine.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Él es como una maldita gacela, —murmuró Wes, y Blaine se dio la vuelta para mirar a Kurt con las manos en alto sobre su cabeza, contoneando su cuerpo aquí y allá. Kurt estaba completamente perdido en la música, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Sus amigas bailaban a su alrededor, y todos tenían habilidades naturales, pero Kurt era increíble, y Blaine lo miraba fascinado.

— Pon tu lengua en su lugar, —dijo Wes directamente en su oído. —Piensa en cómo luce constantemente. Se que el delineador es lo tuyo, pero déjalo ser.

— No estaba... bueno... Okay. Tienes razón. Voy a hablar con él.

Se abrió camino entre los ondulantes cuerpos, y apartó a una chica latina de su camino, cuyos ojos oscuros destellaron de rabia cuando él la tocó, después sonrió maliciosamente cuando se percató de quien era.

— ¡Hey Kurt! ¡Tu amante quiere un baile! —le dijo, y los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de golpe y sonrió con deleite.

— ¡Claro que no! —un indignado Blaine chilló.— Y yo no soy... no debiste llamarme... así. —se quedó sin convicción mientras la chica giraba y jalaba a una rubia y se fundían en un beso apasionado. —Salgamos de aquí. —le dijo a Kurt, haciendo una mueca de disgusto a la pareja mientras pasaba delicadamente junto a ellas. Atravesaron el club, y Blaine se hizo consciente de que Kurt saltaba de emoción a su lado.

— Kurt... Yo... esto no significa nada. ¿Okay? Tienes que entender eso. No hay nada entre nosotros, y nunca debe haberlo. ¿Lo entiendes? —le dijo por encima de la música, sosteniendo fuertemente el brazo de Kurt mientras trataba de transmitirle su significado.

— Sí, sí. Okay. Tu amigo ya me dijo eso mismo. ¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó con ojos brillantes.

— Te voy a llevar a casa.

El rostro de Kurt se decayó y sus hombros se hundieron mientras Blaine lo hacía sentir como un niño pequeño, pero un paseo en el coche de Blaine era mejor que ningún tiempo con él, razonó, así que fue a buscar a Tina mientras Blaine se despedía de Wes. Después ambos salieron.

— ¿Tuviste una buena noche? —preguntó Blaine cortésmente, el aire frío los golpeaba y hacía que todo pareciera torpe y bastante formal.

— Sí, gracias. —Kurt respondió solemnemente. —Estuviste realmente bien.

— Gracias. Me gusta tocar ocasionalmente en clubes o bares. Me da oportunidad de convertirme en otra persona por un tiempo, —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Llegaron al auto y Blaine mantuvo abierta la puerta del acompañante para él, el corazón de Kurt se estremeció mientras subía al auto.

— ¿No quieres quedarte? —preguntó Kurt.— En el club, quiero decir.

— No. No es realmente mi ambiente. Si voy a un club, voy a Scandals.

— ¿No es ese un bar gay?

— Sí. Uh... —Blaine hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta.— Voy ahí algunas veces si quiero bailar. No me gustan las chicas tratando de ligar conmigo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te asustan las chicas? —Kurt preguntó y Blaine rió a carcajadas.

— ¡No! Tengo amigas mujeres, es sólo que me hacen sentir incómodo. Me siento mal al tener que decepcionarlas.

— ¿Entonces a los hombres nunca los decepcionas?

— Lo malentiendes todo, ¿verdad? —Blaine rió.— Yo no dije eso.

— Me decepcionaste.

— Kurt.

— Lo hiciste.

— Kurt, por favor. —Blaine dijo, su rostro ahora serio mientras manejaba.— No quise hacerlo. Tienes que saberlo.

— No. No lo sé en absoluto, —contestó bruscamente.— Me hiciste parecer un tonto delante de mis amigos, y destruiste la poca confianza que me quedaba.

— ¡Y tú me hiciste beber una botella completa de whiskey y llorar en compañía de mi amigo! —Blaine explotó, y Kurt retrocedió contra la puerta mientras el silencio llenaba el auto. Pasó largo tiempo en el que Kurt miraba hacia sus manos y Blaine se concentraba en el camino- Ninguno de los dos se conocía lo suficiente como para saber cómo tranquilizar al otro. y ninguno parecía saber qué decir. Finalmente Blaine alcanzó la mano de Kurt y la apretó brevemente.

— Lo siento. —Es todo lo que dijo antes de preguntarle cómo llegar a su casa.

— ¿Te hice llorar? —Kurt dijo suavemente, intimidado por las palabras que aún resonaban en su cabeza.

Blaine no dijo nada, sólo manejó hasta que estuvieron a pocos bloques de la casa de Kurt, donde se estacionó.

— Sí y no, —suspiró volviéndose hacia él.— La situación me hizo llorar más que nada, y el alcohol por supuesto. Lo cual no te recomiendo intentar, —agregó, sonriendo ante la pequeña risa de Kurt.

— ¿Qué pasa con la situación?

— Siento... como si pudiéramos ser... no lo se. ¿Amigos, supongo?

— Nada más. — Kurt declaró.

— No. No... todavía.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

— No quiero darte falsas esperanzas, Kurt, así que ignora esa parte. Siento como que quiero ser tu amigo, conocerte, pero no quiero que la gente tenga una idea equivocada.

— ¿Desde cuando importa lo que la demás gente piense? No tengo un amigo real, Blaine. Bueno... está Rachel pero... no alguien en quien pueda confiar y con quien pueda hablar como a un igual. Así que si eso es lo que me estás ofreciendo...

— Eso es.

— Entonces sí.

— Entonces... ¿Podríamos... no lo se... ir al cine alguna vez, y no lo catalogarás como una cita?

— No, si tu dices que no lo es.

— No puede ser, Kurt. No sólo por tu edad, sino porque realmente no estoy buscando salir con nadie ahora.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no. —Encendió el motor y manejó el resto del camino, deteniéndose cuando llegaron a la casa de Kurt.— Antes de la media noche en tu casa. —sonrió.

— Bien, porque mi papá estará mirando el reloj. Gracias por el paseo, —dijo Kurt quien estaba infinitamente más alegre.

— Cuando quieras. Pero Kurt, por favor no me dejes verte vestido así otra vez.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque haces... la gente... desea cosas. Cosas que no son apropiadas de desear con un niño de tu edad.

— Oh, —Kurt dijo, ruborizándose en la oscuridad, pero sintiendo una pequeña emoción mientras las palabras de Blaine hacían estremecer a todos sus sentidos.

— Préstame tu teléfono, —dijo Blaine extendiendo la mano

— ¿Para qué?

— Para que pueda darte mi número.

* * *

***Shirley Temple Virgen:** Es un cocktail libre de alcohol que está compuesto de cinco medidas de refresco de lima-limón o de ginger ale y un toque de granadina, decorado con una cereza y una rodaja de naranja. Se sirve en copa plana o en vaso alto (en cuyo caso se añade hielo a la mezcla).


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine despertó temprano, incapaz de resistir el impulso de estirarse para tomar su teléfono y enviarle un mensaje de texto a Kurt.

**¡Buenos días!** escribió, luego lo borró pensando en que tal vez eso sonaría demasiado entusiasta.

**¡Hey! Entonces... ¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos algo más tarde?** No. Demasiado sugerente.

**¿Puedo invitarte a salir esta tarde?** No-o. El había dicho estrictamente que no saldrían en una cita.

**¿Por qué tenías que lucir tan endemoniadamente caliente anoche por lo que ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?**

Definitivamente no.

**Hola, espero no haberte despertado. Si estás cerca, ¿podríamos tal vez ir a tomar un café? -Blaine.**

Fue por lo que finalmente se decidió, a pesar de que todavía leyó y releyó el mensaje antes de decirse a sí mismo que madurara y que apretara el botón de enviar. La respuesta no llegó de inmediato, así que intentó mantenerse ocupado en la casa, pero no lo consiguió.

— Blaine, son las ocho de la mañana. Es domingo, —Wes gimió cuando contestó el teléfono.

— Le mandé un mensaje, pero no me ha respondido.

— ¿Quién?

— Kurt.

— No me sorprende. No pudiste llevarlo a casa mucho antes de la media noche, y él es un adolescente. Probablemente dormirá toda la mañana.

— Lo olvidé. Me siento nervioso. ¿Por qué me siento nervioso?

— Porque el chico te gusta, —Wes se rió con voz adormilada.— Los he visto juntos. Y antes de que me quieras dar una patada en las bolas, no pienso que seas un pervertido o algo por el estilo. Pienso que eres un tipo honorable que hará lo mejor para el chico, y tal vez te tome un año o más, pero terminarás saliendo con él de manera correcta y apropiada.

— ¿Por qué siempre me pasa a mi toda la mierda? —gimió Blaine.

— Porque no puedes ocultar tus sentimientos. Pero Luke no era una mierda... él era sólo... tóxico.

— Mierda.

— No debemos hablar de él de esa manera. —dijo Wes en voz baja.

— No, tienes razón, —suspiró.

— Brad era una mierda.

— Sí.

— Y Josh.

— Totalmente.

— ¿Kevin?

— Basta ya. Me siento suficientemente culpable.

— ¿Por qué?

— Wes, estoy sintiendo mariposas en el estómago ante la idea de Kurt despertando y leyendo mi mensaje. ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme, si no es jodidamente culpable?

— Sin embargo, no estás haciéndole daño a nadie. —Wes contraatacó.— No has hecho nada malo y no tienes intención de hacerlo. Ahora déjame dormir un poco, y llámame esta tarde, ¿okay?

— Okay.

**~ * ~**

Kurt despertó en el segundo en que su teléfono sonó; había dormido toda la noche con él en la mano, por lo que no le había pasado desapercibido. Leyó el mensaje de texto con una sonrisa boba, dejándose caer en su almohada y apretando el teléfono contra su pecho. Se forzó a sí mismo a esperar una hora completa antes de responder para no parecer demasiado ansioso. Al final respondió:

_Claro. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero ¿podrías recogerme a las tres?_

'Cosas' significaba tareas e ir a hacer compras con su padre, pero no quería que Blaine lo supiera. Blaine respondió afirmativamente, y Kurt se puso a completar su tarea lo más rápido posible para tener el tiempo adecuado para decidir su atuendo.

Afortunadamente, Burt salió justo después del almuerzo, por lo que Kurt evitó preguntas incómodas, diciéndole únicamente que saldría con sus amigos, sabiendo que su padre asumiría que saldría con Rachel y Mercedes. Vio el coche de Blaine en la entrada de la casa y fue incapaz de chillar un poco de emoción a pesar del mantra de 'no es una cita, no es una cita' que repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Esperó hasta que el timbre sonó, pero Blaine fue más que consciente de que había estado de pie esperando justo al lado de la puerta.

— Hola. —Blaine estaba extrañamente emocionado de ver a Kurt vestido nuevamente con su ropa de siempre, esperando que fuera más fácil verlo como un amigo con el que estaba tomando café y sólo eso, lo que por supuesto era exactamente lo que harían.

— Hola. ¿Listo para irnos?

— Claro.

Blaine lo llevó hacia el coche, sosteniendo la puerta para Kurt y esperando que no pudiera notar la forma en que su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho.

— Así que... pensé que podríamos ir a algún lugar que no fuera el Lima Bean.

— Sí por favor. —Kurt se rió.— Estoy seguro que es el único lugar que Rachel conoce.

Blaine condujo hasta el centro de Lima y encontraron una cafetería pequeña justo al lado de la plaza principal donde ambos ordenaron chocolate caliente y se instalaron en dos cómodos sillones.

— Entonces, —Blaine comenzó.

— Entonces.

— No se... háblame de ti, supongo.

Kurt se encogió de hombros.— No hay mucho que contar. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía siete, y vivo con mi padre. Él está saliendo con una mujer que tiene un hijo que está en el mismo año que yo en la escuela. Um... voy a McKinley, pero eso ya lo sabías.

— ¿Esperanzas? ¿Sueños? ¿Aspiraciones para el futuro? —Blaine se recargó en el brazo del sillón, descansando su barbilla en la palma de su mano mientras permitía que el melodioso tono de voz de Kurt lo bañara.

— Salir de Lima, —Kurt contestó instantáneamente.— Me gustaría ir a NYADA a estudiar. Eso, o estudiar moda en Parsons... pero NYADA sería mi primera opción. Después de eso, ¿quién sabe? Viajar, trabajar en el teatro, casarme cuando esté... no se... viejo.

— ¿Viejo?

—Treinta y algo, —dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, misma que hizo a Blaine reír a carcajadas.

— Okay, cuando tengas treinta te recordaré que pensabas que era viejo.

Kurt se quedó sin aliento ante la idea de seguir viendo a Blaine en un futuro lejano, pero no era una idea incómoda en absoluto. Todo lo contrario.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? Has estado por aquí mucho más tiempo que yo. Debes tener mucho más que contar.

— Gracias, —dijo Blaine con ojos bailando de alegría.— Déjame ver... Fui a Dalton, como bien sabes. De ahí me fui a estudiar música a la Universidad de Nueva York. Mis padres aún viven en Westerville, lo que es una bendición y una maldición a la vez. Mi mejor amigo, Wes, enseña matemáticas en Dalton. Um... oh, y tengo un hermano llamado Cooper. Él vive en Los Ángeles y tiene unos gemelos de diez años, Maddie y Taylor.

— Eso es... interesante, —dijo Kurt, dejando su taza sobre la mesa.— Pero eso no es acerca de ti. Háblame de ti.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Puedo preguntarte cualquier cosa?

— Claro. ¿Por qué no? Simplemente te diré si no quiero responder. —Blaine se encogió de hombros, entonces se encontró riendo una vez más cuando Kurt metió sus piernas debajo de él y se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste de Nueva York?

Recogiendo un hilo suelto del brazo del sillón, Blaine no miró hacia arriba mientras habló.— Yo uh... Yo tuve una separación. Una muy mala separación. Y simplemente sentí que no podía quedarme.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó?

Blaine negó con la cabeza suavemente.— No puedo. —le susurró, y con horror, Kurt se percató que los ojos de Blaine se llenaban de lágrimas.— No puedo decírtelo. Lo haré... un día. Pero no en este momento.

— Okay, —dijo Kurt completamente preparado para dejar el tema por la paz, pero Blaine continuó.

— Es sólo que... nunca se lo he dicho a nadie. Me refiero a gente que conozco. Gente que estuvo a mi alrededor en esa época, mi familia y Wes por ejemplo, y no se trata de algún secreto o algo pero, yo sólo... nunca tuve que volver a contarlo, y no se si pueda.

— Está bien, —Kurt susurró, estirándose sobre la mesa hasta tomar la mano de Blaine en la suya, sorprendido por la fuerza con la que Blaine la sujetó.

— Gracias, —Blaine le regaló una sonrisa temblorosa y exhaló un suspiro entrecortado.— Ugh. Okay. Basta de tristezas.

— ¿Cuándo terminó?

— Hace casi tres años, y he estado en Ohio desde hace uno.

— ¿Y no has estado con nadie más desde ese entonces?

— No... en una relación... no, —Blaine respondió, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

— ¿Estuvieron juntos durante mucho tiempo?

— En realidad no. Dieciocho meses, Pero fue muy... intenso. Y cuando terminó, me resultó muy difícil salir a la superficie y ser yo mismo otra vez.

— Entonces... ¿Has tenido muchos novios?

— Te gustan las preguntas, ¿no es así?

— Lo siento.

— Está bien. No, no he tenido muchos novios. Probablemente he salido -como puedes ver- con muchos tipos, pero, como muy amablemente me recordaste, soy mucho más grande. Pero no todas esas citas se convirtieron en relaciones. De hecho, solo he tenido tres novios reales.

— ¿Has estado enamorado?

Blaine arrugó su nariz mientras pensaba; nuevamente eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de continuar.— Enamorado, no. Luke... el último... lo amaba, pero no estaba enamorado de él, si es que tiene sentido. Nunca me visualicé estando junto a él para siempre.

— Yo nunca me he enamorado, —Kurt comentó tímidamente.— Nunca he tenido una cita.

— Me habría sorprendido su hubieras dicho lo contrario, —Blaine sonrió, y esta vez fue él quien se estiró para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Kurt.— Respecto a las citas... Ya las tendrás. Se paciente.

— Eso es lo que todo el mundo dice. Pero es difícil, cuando veo a Rachel salir con Finn -el chico que probablemente terminará siendo mi hermanastro- y a otros amigos también, ¿ya sabes? Es como si todo el mundo ya hubiera tenido esa emoción, excepto yo.

— Es más difícil siendo gay. Y si eres gay y un tonto romántico como yo, es aún peor, —Blaine sonrió suavemente.— Una gran cantidad de chicos de tu edad llegarán a ser gays pero aún no se han declarado abiertamente con ellos mismos, -por no mencionar a cualquier otra persona-, que estoy asombrado de la confianza y la seguridad que tienes de ti mismo.

— Siempre lo supe, —Kurt se encogió de hombros.— Y con mi impecable sentido de la moda y mi ridícula voz, era algo más que obvio.

— No del todo. Y me gustaría que no odiaras la manera en que hablas. Es... increíble. Verdaderamente. Podría escucharte todo el día.

— ¿En serio?

— De verdad. Estoy siendo totalmente honesto. Eres... especial, —Terminó sin convicción, ocultando algo más, pero Kurt lucía como si todas sus navidades hubieran llegado a la par mientras su sonrisa le partía la cara en dos.

— Gracias, —dijo, luego suspiró y lo miró anhelante una vez más.— Yo sólo... quiero el romance, ¿ya sabes? quiero las citas, los besos robados, las manos entrelazadas y los abrazos en el sofá mientras una película se reproduce sin ponerle atención...

— Y lo tendrás, estoy seguro de ello. ¿Te platiqué lo del baile de Sadie Hawkins? Bueno, el chico al que le pedí que fuera mi acompañante, era sólo un amigo. Después de eso, estuve tan asustado de pedírselo a alguien más, que tuve mi primera cita real hasta los dieciocho.

— Wow.

— Tuvimos algunas citas y fue lindo, pero después ambos fuimos a la universidad y eso fue todo. Mi verdadera vida amorosa no empezó sino hasta que llegué a NYU.

— ¿Crees que será lo mismo para mi?

Blaine quería gritar que no, porque ya se estaba preguntando cuándo estaría bien invitarlo a salir de manera apropiada, pero en lugar de eso se encogió de hombros.— Tal vez conozcas a alguien antes de eso.

— Blaine, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?... ¿Crees en las almas gemelas?

— Sí.— La respuesta de Blaine fue inmediata y definitiva.

— ¿Crees que tienes que salir con alguien para descubrir si es para ti, o crees que lo puedes saber de manera instantanea?

— Ooh. Esa es una pregunta difícil. Yo creo... tal vez... no siempre se sabe. Puedes salir con alguien y entonces un día te das cuenta de que no puedes estar sin esa persona. Pero también pienso que puedes conocer a alguien y ahí estará ese momento, una chispa instantanea.

— ¿Una conexión?

— Sí.

Un silencio descendió entre ellos mientras Blaine miraba a través de la ventana y Kurt observaba fíjamente sus zapatos. Quería preguntarle a Blaine si lo sentía, que si él también permanecía despierto en la noche preguntándose si había encontrado al indicado. Razonó que probablemente no, dado que -como todo el mundo seguía recordándole- Blaine era un adulto. Lo miró y se rió cuando atrapó a Blaine tratando de evitar un bostezo.

— ¿Te estoy aburriendo?

— ¡No! En absoluto. No, sólo estoy cansado. No dormí mucho anoche, eso es todo. Y necesito mi sueño.

— Porque eres viejo, —Kurt se burló.

— ¡Claro que no!

— Okay, sucesión de preguntas rápidas, —Kurt dijo con ojos brillantes y disfrutando enormemente de esto.— ¿Lady Gaga o Madonna?

— Madonna.

— ¿Donna Summer o Tine Tempah?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Blaine preguntó, apretando su rostro en desagrado.— Donna Summer, sin contendientes.

— ¿Vino o ponche de frutas?

— Vino.

— ¿Tarde de flojera en el patio trasero o compras en el centro comercial?

— Patio trasero. Lo estoy haciendo realmente mal, ¿no es así?

— No se ve genial, —Kurt se rió.— ¿Cárdigans o...?

— Cárdigans, —Blaine lo interrumpió.

— ¡No sabes lo que iba a decir!

— No importa. No hay nada como un cárdigan, especialmente si se usa con un corbatín. —Blaine sonrió.

— Es oficial. Eres un anciano.

— Bueno, gracias por su sabiduría y perspicacia, oh bien informado joven. ¿Acaso puedo todavía aspirar a ser su amigo?

— Por supuesto, —Kurt canturreó brillantemente, y los dos se echaron a reír.

**~ * ~**

— La pasé muy bien —dijo Blaine mientras se detenía frente a la casa de Kurt.

— Yo también. —Le sonrió de vuelta.

— ¿Quieres que nos veamos mañana? —dijo Blaine sin preocuparle realmente si sonaba demasido ansioso.

— ¡Oh! —La sorpresa de Kurt fue evidente, pero se recuperó rápidamente.— No puedo mañana, tengo club Glee. Pero uh... ¿el Martes?

— Claro. ¿Después de la escuela?

— ¿No tienes trabajo?

— Trabajo mucho en casa. Tengo un estudio de música.

— Okay.

— ¿Quieres que te recoja en la escuela?

— Erm...

— ¿No?

— Estoy... un poco consciente de que no todo el mundo va a aprobar o va a creernos cuando les digamos que sólo somos amigos.

— No, por supuesto que tienes razón. —Blaine sacudió la cabeza tratando de disipar su confusion.— Um... ¿En el Lima Bean? Te queda cerca, ¿cierto?

— Sí. Puedo llegar ahí. Será mejor que me vaya. — dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo a regañadientes del coche.— Te veo el Martes.

**~ * ~**

— ¿Quién era ese? —preguntó Burt en el segundo exacto en que Kurt cruzó la puerta.

— Un amigo. Te dije que iba a salir.

— Era un hombre, —dijo Burt bruscamente mientras lo seguía a la cocina.

— ¿Y? También tengo amigos hombres.

— Seguro que sí, es sólo que nunca lo había visto, eso es todo.

— No, es nuevo.

— ¿Un posible novio?

— No papá, sólo un amigo. —sonriendo, tomó una rebanada de pastel de queso del refrigerador y pasó junto a él para dirigirse a su habitación del sótano mientras Burt murmuraba algo sobre que lo mantuviera informado y arrastraba los pies para ver la TV.

**~ * ~**

—¡Es increíble! —Blaine gritó emocionado a Wes.

— Oh Dios.

— La pasamos muy bien. No me había reído así en mucho tiempo. Su punto de vista de las cosas es tan refrescante y...

— ¿Y cómo te sentiste? Aparte de como un niño otra vez.

— Bien. Fué fácil. Quiero decir... algunas veces me miraba de cierta manera... o tocaba mi mano y yo... algo así como... saltando por dentro, pero la mayor parte del tiempo fuimos simplemente nosotros... platicando y pasándolo bien.

— Mantenlo de esa manera.

— Lo haré

— ¿Hicieron mas planes?

— Lo voy a ver el Martes.

— ¡El Martes! Es un poco rápido, ¿no?

— Yo quiero. Él es simplemente... una gran persona para tener a mi alrededor.

— Sólo... ten cuidado Blaine. No le des al niño falsas esperanzas. Debe ser muy halagador saber que el tipo del que te sientes atraído, realmente disfruta de pasar tiempo contigo. Tú eres el adulto en todo esto, tú eres quien tiene que saber en qué momento retirarse y actuar con moderación.

— Lo se. —Blaine suspiró.— Y no le voy a dar esperanzas, lo juro.

— Bien. Y por cualquier urgencia que puedas tener... reúnanse en otra parte.

**~ * ~**

Blaine prestó atención a los consejos de Wes, de verdad que sí, pero aún así no pudo evitar la forma en que su rostro se iluminó cuando Kurt entró en la cafetería el Martes.

— Toma, —dijo empujando un café hacia él.

— ¿Te sabes mi orden de café?

— Por supuesto que sí. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con preocupación cuando Kurt se sentó con un suspiro.— Pareces un poco deprimido.

— Un día duro. —Se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un sorbo de su humeante bebida.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

— En realidad no.

— Okay, —Blaine dijo y la sonrisa de Kurt se llenó de alivio y gratitud.— ¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?

— ¿Viste "Project Runway" anoche?

— Por supuesto.

Y así fue como se pasó la semana; viéndose después de la escuela para tomar café cada día hasta el Viernes, cuando Blaine lo recogió después de cenar para llevarlo a la noche acústica con él. Le rogó y le suplicó a Kurt que cantara con él, pero se negó con agradecimiento, sabiendo que su voz no estaba en su mejor momento debido a la falta de sueño, y no quería quedar en ridículo. A pesar de ello, pasaron otra noche completamente felices en la compañía del otro, intercambiando historias, haciéndose reír mutuamente y en general, llegando a conocerse, y gustándoles más y más lo que iban descubriendo del otro.

— ¿Quieres ir al cine mañana por la noche? —Kurt preguntó mentras Blaine se detenía en el camino de entrada a su casa.

— Uh... No puedo

— ¿Por qué?

— Yo um... Voy a salir.

— Oh, — Kurt tragó.— ¿Con Wes?

— No, con otros amigos.

— ¿A un bar?

— Algo así.

— Bien, —Kurt resopló, y Blaine se estiró hasta colocar una mano en su brazo.

— ¿Podríamos ir más temprano?

— Es igual, —se encogió de hombros, y Blaine descubrió la diferencia de edades mirándolo crudamente a la cara.

— Kurt, no lo hagas.

— No estoy haciendo nada.

— Claro que sí. Ambos tenemos otros amigos, y lo sabes. Yo no voy y me siento contigo en el Club Glee, ¿o si?

Kurt murmuró algo incomprensible, pero negó con la cabeza y Blaine continuó.— Conoces la diferencia de edad. No puedo llevarte a los bares conmigo.

— Tengo una identificación falsa, — Kurt probó esperanzado, y Blaine le sonrió con indulgencia.

— No va a pasar. Cuando cumplas veintiuno te ahogaré en alcohol si eso es lo que quieres, pero hasta entonces, no estaré preparado para tener bajo mi conciencia tu consumo ilegal de alcohol.

— Como si tú nunca lo hubieras hecho.

— Yo no dije eso, —Blaine hizo una pausa dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro.— Kurt... me encanta pasar tiempo contigo. Pero también necesito tener amigos de mi edad. Necesito ser capaz de relajarme de vez en cuando con una copa en la mano y hablar con ellos acerca de... cosas. Es todo. Pero me gustaría ir a ver una película contigo en la tarde.

Kurt quería presionarlo para saber exactamente a dónde iría, y quiénes eran esos amigos, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que Blaine estaba siendo impreciso por alguna razón, y él simplemente no estaba listo para lidiar con ello en este momento. Así que asintió -a regañadientes- y quedó de llamarle a Blaine por la mañana. Rumbo al interior de su casa, se encontró con pesar con que su padre lo estaba esperando.

— ¿El mismo tipo?

— Sí, ¿por qué?

— No hay una razón, —Burt se encogió de hombros.— sólo que has estado saliendo con él todos los días de esta semana.

— Somos amigos, te lo dije.

— Eres amigo de Rachel también, —Burt señaló, —pero no pasas horas arreglándote para tomar un café con ella.

— Me gusta lucir bien, —dijo Kurt ruborizándose.— no sabía que eso era un crimen.

— No lo es. Pero es obvio que te gusta este niño. ¿Quieres hablarme de él?

— No quiero, —Kurt estalló con molestia mientras trataba de dejar la habitación.

— Bien, pero si sigues viéndolo, quiero conocerlo, ¿entendido?

— Sí, ajá.

— Hablo en serio, Kurt. —su padre le advirtió mientras se encaminaba hacia su habitación. Trató de dormir, pero terminó recostado sobre su espalda mirando hacia el techo y tratando de no imaginar a Blaine rodeado de hombres en un club, bailando, bebiendo y divirtiéndose -diversión que Kurt estaba a cinco años de distancia de ser capaz de compartir.

La atmósfera entre Blaine y Kurt al día siguiente, fue tensa en un principio; compartieron escasa pero cortés conversación en el camino hacia el cine, principalmente un debate acerca de qué película ver. Blaine esperaba en la fila para comprar los boletos, insistiendo en pagar y con la esperanza de que podría de alguna manera volver a hacer reír a Kurt, pero no fue así, y tampoco lo fue el gran bote de palomitas que compró.

— Es grasiento, —dijo arrugando la nariz.

— Kurt, ¿quieres que cancele lo de esta noche?

Pensó en ello por un rato, después sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.— No. Tienes razón. Necesitamos tener otros amigos. Es sólo que... la situación me hizo sentir demasiado joven, y como si tal vez estuvieras avergonzado de mi... de ser mi amigo.

Blaine se detuvo en el vestíbulo del cine y levantó el rostro de Kurt con su dedo, su corazón dando tumbos cuando esos ojos azules se fijaron en los suyos.

— Te prometo que nunca me avergonzaré de ti. ¿Quién podría? ¿Sabes lo increíble que eres? No quise hacerte sentir de esa manera, y estaré feliz de que conozcas a mis amigos en algún momento. Ya conoces a Wes y realmente le agradas. Por favor no estés triste, porque sentirme apenado o avergonzado de ti... bueno, no podría estar más lejos de la verdad.

Aparentemente calmado, Kurt le regaló una sonrisa y tomó un puñado de palomitas, antes de dirigirse al interior de la sala donde se perdieron dos horas pretendiendo que veían la película, lanzándose miradas tímidas el uno al otro y compartiendo tiernas sonrisas. Kurt esperaba fervientemente que Blaine tomara su mano. Ciertamente, Blaine lucía como si estuviera pensando en ello. Tamborileaba sus dedos de manera impaciente en el brazo del sillón, y luego se detenía; dejaba que su mano flotara sobre la palma abierta de la mano de Kurt antes de retirarla a su regazo, y una sonrisa de -casi- arrepentimiento jugaba en el rostro de Blaine mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la pantalla.

Por ahora Kurt sabía que tenía que ser suficiente. Blaine hizo énfasis en decirle una vez más lo mucho que le gustaba pasar tiempo con él mientras conducía a casa, y Kurt prometió llamarle al siguiente día, dejando a Blaine alejarse preguntándose por qué una promesa de una simple llamada hacía que su corazón latiera con tanta emoción.

Esa llamada llegó a las siete de la mañana, y un muy sorprendido y crudo Blaine respondió sin ver en la pantalla de quién se trataba.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Kurt? — La voz de Blaine sonaba ronca, grave por la falta de sueño y por gritar mucho sobre la música. Kurt distinguió un movimiento lejano seguido de un ahogado — Oh mierda.

— Blaine, ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Huh? Sí, sí. Espera. —Una puerta se cerró y luego Blaine estaba de vuelta.— Lo siento. Sí, estoy bien. Es sólo que no esperaba que llamaras tan temprano, eso es todo.

— ¿Tuviste una buena noche?

— Sí... creo que sí, —Blaine murmuró, rascando su cabeza en confusión mientras trataba de encontrar sus pantalones.

— Me preguntaba si querías que hiciéramos algo hoy.

— Uh si... claro. Um... ¿Cómo qué?

— ¿Podría ir?

— ¿Qué? No. No puedes.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque...

— ¿Por qué?

Blaine suspiró pesadamente y enderezando una silla de la cocina, se sentó.— Porque no creo que sea apropiado, —susurró, recordando las palabras que le había dicho Wes acerca de él teniendo que ser el adulto en toda esta situación.

— Estaba sugiriendo que viéramos una película o algo, —Kurt murmuró claramente molesto.

— Lo se, —dijo Blaine amablemente.— Pero la demás gente no lo verá de esa manera, indudablemente si tu padre se entera...

— Él sabe que te veo, —Kurt interrumpió.

— ¿Sabe cuantos años tengo? —Blaine preguntó y se encontró con el silencio.—Me lo suponía. Mira Kurt, estoy feliz de verte, de que salgamos a tomar café o lo que sea, pero eso es todo, y tu sabes por qué tiene que quedarse ahí, ¿no?

Kurt pensaba que lo sabía. También pensaba que había un doble significado en las palabras de Blaine y estaba reconociendo la única cosa de la que nunca habían hablado: la profundidad de sus sentimientos y la chispa que ambos trataban de ignorar. Abrió la boca para decir algo a ese respecto, pero otra voz le habló a Blaine al otro lado de la línea y se congeló.

— ¿Café? Uh...

— Blaine, —le dijo su nombre al extraño que lo miraba.

— Blaine. Bien. ¿Café?

— Sí, estaría genial. Gracias. —Volvió su atención al teléfono en su mano y escuchó la temblorosa y rápida respiración de un adolescente con el corazón destrozado.— ¿Kurt?

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?

— No.

— No me mientas.

— No te estoy mintiendo. Yo uh... no estoy en casa, —dijo Blaine con la voz llena de pena.

— Así que por eso estabas susurrando. —Afirmó simplemente.

— No, Kurt. No es así, te lo juro.

— Olvídalo. De todos modos, hoy estoy ocupado. Toda la siguiente semana, de hecho.

— No es verdad, —Blaine suspiró.— Vamos, no seas así.

— ¿Así como? ¡Dime entonces cómo se supone que debo ser, Blaine! —Kurt gritó, y Blaine encontró el camino hacia afuera, hacia la fría mañana, sintiendo la bofetada de aire frío dándole crudamente en la cara, escociendo sus mejillas, aunque él no estaba seguro si era eso o algo más lo que estaba llenándole los ojos de agua.

— Kurt...

— ¿No soy suficiente para ti? —Kurt preguntó en un susurro, y Blaine pensó que prefería el irracional grito al sonido desgarrador de las lágrimas atrapadas en la garganta de Kurt.

— No se trata de eso en absoluto... —Blaine comenzó.

— Olvídalo Blaine, —Kurt dijo con la voz quebrada en un sollozo.— Sólo... olvídalo.

— ¡Por favor! —Blaine lloró, pero sólo se encontró con el silencio.


	6. Chapter 6

Para el viernes, los niveles en el gabinete de bebidas de Blaine estaban significativamente más bajos cuando trataba de llamar a Kurt sin resultado. En su lugar llamó a Cooper, quien estaba lejos de ser amable y comprensivo.

— Te lo dije, Wes te lo dijo, ¡mierda! incluso Jeff trató de decírtelo. Él es un niño, Blaine.

— Pero ni siquiera me dio oportunidad de explicarle, —se lamentó en el teléfono antes de beberse el resto de su scotch.

— Y no lo hará, porque ¿adivina qué? Él es un niño. Le has hecho daño.

— Pero no hice nada malo. Nunca dijimos...

— Eso no hace ninguna diferencia ante sus ojos, Blaine. Pasaste una semana entera con él, invitándolo a salir, escuchándolo, riendo con él, haciéndolo sentir como un maldito príncipe de alguna película de Disney... y luego la cagaste con él.

— Yo solo...

— Sólo tienes que superarlo.

— No puedo.

— Por supuesto que puedes. Para empezar deja de beber. Voy a dejárselo al niño, al menos no pudo animarte. Tú eres tu peor enemigo. Mira lo que pasó con...

— Lo sé. Yo sólo... quiero tratar de olvidar todo lo que está sucediendo, pero sus malditos ojos están por todas partes.

— Blaine, en serio. Deja de beber. O llamo a mamá.

— Okay. Okay.

— Y llama a Wes o algo, haz algunos planes con tus amigos adultos.

— Jaja, —Blaine dijo secamente.— De hecho lo veré mañana de cualquier manera. Es el cumpleaños de Jeff.

— ¿No cantas esta noche?

— No podría hacerle frente a eso, —susurró apesadumbrado.

— Estás encaprichado con ese niño. Creo que debes estar agradecido de que terminara antes de que hicieras algo de lo que te hubieras arrepentido.

— Ya lo hice. Lo dejé ir.

  
**~*~**  

— No estoy contenta con esto, Kurt. No me gusta para nada, —dijo Santana mientras se detenía en el estacionamiento.

— No me importa.

— Pues debería importarte, porque una llamada a tu padre para decirle que en realidad no estás en el cine conmigo hará que tu trasero esté encerrado por toda la eternidad.

— Bien, —Kurt suspiró, aburrido de la conversación y ansioso por empezar a moverse.— Gracias por traerme, y por cubrirme.

— Al menos déjame ir contigo.

— No.

— Nunca has estado antes en un bar gay. Te comerán vivo.

— Voy a estar bien, Santana. Sólo quiero ver si está ahí.

— ¿Y qué si está ahí? ¿Qué tal si tiene su legua en la garganta de otro? ¿O qué tal si lo ves llevándose a casa a alguien al azar? ¿Entonces qué?

— Entonces creo que sabré lo que realmente piensa de mi, —dijo en voz baja, y Santana lo envolvió en un torpe abrazo.

— Ven a casa conmigo. Podemos ver porno gay en tumblr si quieres.

— Um... ¿gracias? Pero no. Tengo que hacer esto, Santana.

— Prométeme que me mandarás un mensaje tan pronto como llegues a casa.

— Te lo prometo.

— Porque tocaré a tu puerta a las tres de la mañana si no lo haces.

— No lo dudo.

**~*~**

Blaine se sentía bien. De hecho estaba disfrutando por primera vez en siete días. Había puesto atención en las palabras de su hermano, y se había convertido en conductor designado del grupo de esta noche, aunque Wes también había traído su coche. El gran grupo de amigos hacía un espectáculo ruidoso en la pista de baile, y Blaine disfrutaba moviéndose coquetamente entre sus viejos compañeros de escuela Nick y Jeff, empujando su trasero hacia Jeff y riendo cuando Nick lo alejaba. Nadie notó a un tímido e inseguro Kurt Hummel entrando al club, dirigiéndose directamente a la barra donde se devoró un trago de algo azul que quemó la parte posterior de su garganta. Sin embargo vio a Blaine con los brazos alrededor de un chico rubio que enredaba los dedos coquetamente en sus rizos mientras Blaine bailaba obscenamente con él. Miró hacia el suelo por un segundo, el alcohol corriendo libre por su torrente sanguíneo y haciéndolo sentir mareado. Cuando miró nuevamente hacia arriba, el rubio se había ido y en su lugar estaba un moreno alto con cara sonriente. Blaine no lucía complacido, pero al otro tipo no parecía importarle mientras se empujaba contra él y apretaba fuertemente el trasero de Blaine. Kurt tuvo un ataque de ira. Volando desde su banco, caminó a zancadas hacia la pista de baile.

— ¡Mierda! Va a haber problemas, —murmuró Wes con ojos muy abiertos cuando vio a Kurt caminando decididamente hacia Blaine y Sebastian.

— ¿Ese es el niño? —preguntó Jeff.

— Ese es el niño.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —gritó Kurt, con el rostro lívido de rabia.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron y levantó la cabeza del hombro del tipo.

— Oh Dios santo.

— En serio, Blaine, ¿a ESTO es a lo que llegas con tus amigos adultos? bueno, ¿sabes qué? Vete a la mierda. —girando sobre sus talones, se dirigió hacia la barra del bar, pero Blaine lo agarró y le dio la vuelta.

— Dios mio, Kurt, ¡has estado bebiendo! —gritó por encima de la música, los extraños observando como ardían de rabia entre sí.— ¡Idiota! Yo... te he estado llamando, al menos diez veces al día y tu has estado ignorando cada una de mis malditas llamadas, bastardo ignorante. Así que no vengas a un bar de adultos, donde se supone que no debes estar, dándome sermones acerca de cómo debo comportarme, porque justo ahora, ¡no creo que tu comportamiento resista mucho al escrutinio que digamos!

De manera instantanea, la ira de Kurt se transformó en tristeza cuando miró a Blaine con los ojos inundados de lágrimas.— Por favor no me grites. Lo siento, ¿okay? No debería estar aquí, lo sé, pero yo sólo... necesitaba ver si estabas aquí.

— Bueno, aquí estoy. Ahora vete a casa, Kurt, —atacó Blaine regresando con sus amigos, demasiado enojado como para darse cuenta de lo herido y perdido que estaba Kurt, hasta que Wes lo empujó de vuelta otra vez.

— Ve y habla con él. Justo ahora tú eres el que está comportándose como un niño.

— Pero él... ¡él está prácticamente acosándome!

— ¡No te está acosando! Necesita saber cuál es su posición, Blaine. Y tú tienes que decidir eso. Ahora ve. —Con un último empujón, lo envió tambaleándose hacia Kurt, cuyos ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

— Oh. Ya me iba, —dijo, tan quedamente que Blaine tuvo que esforzarse para oírlo.

— ¿Cómo llegarás a casa?

— Um... en taxi supongo.

— Yo te llevo, vámonos.

— Blaine... —lo llamó haciéndolo detenerse en seco. — ¿Te gustaría... um... tal vez bailar conmigo antes de irnos?

Kurt vió el suspiro escapar de él, y luego mirando a su alrededor como si las paredes pudieran tener la respuesta. Finalmente extendió su mano.

— Un baile.

Kurt sonreía, pero su sonrisa se llenó de nervios cuando dejó que Blaine lo dirigiera a la pista de baile, donde ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír ligeramente cuando el ritmo cambió y "Grenade" de Bruno Mars empezó a sonar. Kurt no estaba seguro de qué hacer, y jadeó y se tambaleó ligeramente mientras Blaine tiraba de él en un abrazo, instándolo a que pusiera sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— Bueno, creo que esta letra es bastante adecuada, ¿no crees? —dijo Blaine en su oído mientras sus brazos rodeaban su cintura.

— ¿Por qué? Quién es el problema, ¿tú o yo?

— Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes, —dijo Blaine en una voz que hizo que Kurt se estremeciera de placer.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres decir? ¿Harías cualquier cosa por mi?

— Sólo cállate y disfruta la canción, Kurt, —ordenó Blaine, presionando su cara en el cuello de Kurt. De verdad no pudo evitar que su mano viajara por la espalda de Kurt para que sus dedos se enredaran en su suave cabello castaño. Levantó la vista brevemente para ver a Wes mirándolo horrorizado, y a Sebastian sonriendo con satisfacción, así que cerró los ojos y se inclinó ligeramente hacia Kurt.

— Mierda, —dijo suavemente.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Hueles tan bien! —murmuró.

— ¿Estás sobrio? —preguntó Kurt, haciéndose para atrás para mirarlo un poco.

— Sí, —se rió, acercándolo a él una vez más mientras se balanceaban al compás de la música. Kurt mantenía sus brazos firmemente alrededor del cuello de Blaine, demasiado nervioso y asustado como para hacer otra cosa, pero Blaine continuó recorriendo arriba y abajo la espalda de Kurt con sus manos, acercándolo hacia él más y más fuerte hasta que su muslo se abrió paso entre las piernas de Kurt mientras bailaban. Estaba perdido; completamente ahogado en sus sentimientos y finalmente entregándose a sus necesidades y deseos. Acarició el cuello de Kurt con la boca, disfrutando de la forma en que el chico se estremecía y gimió completamente cuando sintió los dedos temblorosos de Kurt enredándose en sus rizos.

— Blaine. — La voz de Kurt vino en el más suave de los susurros, y Blaine se alejó para mirarlo con ojos entornados.

De pronto fue como si le hubieran lanzado una cubetada de hielo en la cabeza cuando vio que el niño se inclinaba ligeramente hacia arriba en dirección a su boca y a un ritmo alarmante.

— Kurt, ¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —gritó Blaine por encima de la música. Tirando con fuerza de los brazos de Kurt de donde los tenía, sobre sus hombros. Blaine capturó ambas muñecas, forzándolo a pararse derecho y lo miró.— ¡Aquí no! ¡No ahora!

— Bueno, ¿entonces dónde y cuándo? —cuestionó audazmente.

— ¡En ningún lado y nunca! ¡Dios santo, Kurt! ¡Tienes quince años!

— Dieciséis en tres días, —estalló, sintiéndose aún más enojado mientras sentía las lágrimas de la humillación pinchándole los ojos.

— ¡Escúchate! Eres un niño, Kurt. Sólo un niño. Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Lo arrastró de la pista de baile y a través de todo el bar, pasando frente a sus atónitos amigos, e ignorando a Wes que le gritaba que esperara. Emergieron a la fría noche y se dirigieron hacia el coche de Blaine, donde él -como siempre- le sostuvo la puerta para que Kurt entrara. Blaine manejó rápidamente, con las manos temblándole mientras agarraba el volante e intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de hablar. Miró a Kurt por el rabillo del ojo, pálido y preocupado, mordiendo su labio inferior, lo que no ayudaba a Blaine, que seguía tratando desesperadamente de pensar qué decir. Al final fue Kurt el primero en romper el silencio.

— ¿Vas ahí a conseguir hombres? —preguntó Kurt jugueteando con los botones de su camisa y sin atreverse a mirarlo.

— No, —contestó Blaine, riendo con incredulidad.

— Puedes ser honesto conmigo.

— Lo soy. No es así... Kurt. Yo no soy así.

— No se cómo eres, ¿o si? No en realidad, —dijo con una voz tan cargada de emoción que casi se quedaba alojada en su garganta.

— No como estás insinuando, eso es seguro.

— ¿Es ahí donde fuiste la semana pasada?

— Sí.

— ¿Con esa gente?

—No con todos ellos.

Kurt quería preguntar más -como siempre- pero se resistió. De todos modos ¿Qué bien le haría saberlo? Si Blaine le decía con quién se había ido a casa, no borraría su dolor o sufrimiento, sólo tendría un nombre, posiblemente un rostro que vendría a su memoria una y otra vez. Así que se quedó en silencio hasta que Blaine se estacionó cerca de la entrada de su casa y se volvió hacia él.

— Lo siento, —dijo suavemente.

— No fuiste justo conmigo esta noche, —dijo Kurt, dándose por vencido al intentar controlar las lágrimas y dejándolas salir. Lágrimas de vergüenza y humillación que a Blaine le hubiera gustado curar con un beso una y otra vez, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

— Lo sé.

— Tú me incitaste. No debí estar ahí, lo sé. Pero cuando te pedí que bailáramos, pudiste haberme rechazado.

— Pude haberlo hecho. — dijo Blaine en voz baja,— pero no quise hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque... ¡mierda! ... porque quería abrazarte, —susurró con voz ronca. Kurt levantó la mirada para ver a Blaine mirándolo fijamente en la oscuridad, con el rostro lleno de remordimiento y pesar.

— Yo no... —Kurt comenzó, con el ceño fruncido en desconocimiento.— Pero... tu dijiste que éramos amigos.

— Lo somos. Por lo que no debí dejar que eso pasara. Te mandé señales equivocadas, te confundí y lo siento. También lamento mucho haberte gritado y haberte llamado niño. Fui tomado por sorpresa, eso es todo.

— Blaine... si yo hubiera intentado... ¿Te habría...? Quiero decir... ¿Qué habría pasado? —limpiándose las lágrimas, Kurt contuvo el aliento esperando una respuesta.

— Estuve a dos segundos de besarte, —dijo en un susurro, haciendo que una mueca de felicidad inundara el rostro de Kurt.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Pero no puedo! —Blaine lloró de desesperación.— Es por eso que me enojé contigo, Kurt, ¡porque estoy tan enojado conmigo por tener esa clase de pensamientos acerca de ti!

— ¿Qué pensamientos?

— No te hagas el inocente, —estalló Blaine.

— No lo soy. No se lo que sientes por mi.

— Debes ser capaz de sentirlo, Kurt. Debes saberlo.

— Una conexión. —Kurt declaró con calma.

— Sí, —Blaine asintió. —No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, y Dios sabe que lo he intentado. Así que traté de ser tu amigo... y me encanta estar contigo. En serio que sí. Eres una persona maravillosa, Kurt, pero para mi, va más allá de una amistad, y está mal.

— No, si los dos queremos lo mismo.

— Sigue estando mal desde mi punto de vista. Eres demasiado joven para todo esto. Tú y yo... queremos y necesitamos cosas muy diferentes de una relación.

— Yo podría... darte... um... eso. Si tú...

— ¡No! —Blaine lloró con horror.— Kurt, eso no es lo que quiero de ti, en absoluto. Bueno... De cualquier manera, no estoy listo para salir con nadie en este momento. El hecho es que tú necesitas ser feliz. Te mereces ser feliz. Pero tiene que ser con un niño de tu edad.

— Entiendo, —dijo Kurt en un susurro, con la cabeza inclinada.— No soy deseable, no soy lo suficientemente atractivo como para que me desees.

— Kurt, —Blaine dijo tirando de su rostro para que lo mirara.— Algunas veces digo cosas estúpidas, soy un idiota. Pero ni se te ocurra pensar que no eres deseable, porque eres realmente hermoso.

La declaración quedó en el aire, ambos inseguros de qué hacer con semejante declaración o cómo proceder. El pulgar de Blaine recorría suavemente el rastro de las lágrimas de Kurt mientras sus ojos profundizaban en los del otro. Por mucho que Kurt quería moverse para acortar el espacio que había entre ellos, se quedó inmóvil. Blaine parpadeó y dejó escapar una lágrima. Kurt miró cómo esa lágrima hacía su recorrido por el rostro de Blaine para finalmente descansar en su mejilla, donde se atrevió a alcanzarla y limpiarla.

— Blaine... No puedo hacer esto.

— Lo sé, — sonrió una forzada y triste sonrisa y dejó caer su mano.

— No puedo estar cerca de ti y saber que no vas a permitir que algo suceda. Porque no lo permitirás, ¿o si?

— Justo ahora, no.

— Son sólo quince años, si yo tuviera treinta, y tu cuarenta y cinco, a nadie le importaría. —Kurt trató en un último intento.

— Sí, tienes razón; a veces no importa, o parece no ser la gran cosa. Pero justo ahora lo es. Porque justo ahora estás por cumplir dieciséis años. No puedes conocerte a ti mismo, no has crecido lo suficiente, y no eres una persona por derecho propio todavía. Y no quise que sonara irrespetuoso o protector porque no es lo que quiero decir en absoluto. Es sólo un hecho inevitable.

— Así que... ¿esto es todo?

— Me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos, —Blaine ofreció, pero Kurt negó con la cabeza.

— No creo que podamos serlo. Digo... nos llevamos muy bien, lo sé. Pero tienes razón. Está esa conexión innegable, esta atracción que yo simplemente no creo poder pasar por alto mientras estés todavía alrededor... Lo siento, Blaine, —añadió en un suspiro mientras más lágrimas salían de esos ojos dorados.

— Entonces, supongo que no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer, —dijo con resignación.

— Yo... um... te veré por ahí, —dijo Kurt y salió del coche y corrió hacia adentro sin mirar atrás. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta suavemente y luego se desplomó contra ella, apretando los puños en sus ojos una y otra vez hasta que vio estrellas. Tambaleándose hacia su habitación, cayendo de bruces en la cama, alcanzó su teléfono antes de poder permitirse romperse completamente.

 _Estoy en casa_ , le escribió a Santana.

**¿Y?**

_Y simplemente acabo de descubrir cómo se siente tener el corazón destrozado.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

— ¡Tú, maldito idiota! —gritó Wes mientras que su rabia sobrepasaba a Blaine.

— Estaba tratando de dormir, —intentó Blaine, pero Wes iba con todo y no aceptaría nada de su mierda.

— Me importa una mierda si lo estabas. Has estado llorando otra vez, y no me sorprende. ¿A qué demonios creías que estabas jugando? Y ese pobre niño. Humillación no es la palabra.

— De todos modos, ya no importa, —dijo Blaine malhumorado mientras se dirigía a la cocina.— Me dijo que no quiere verme otra vez.

— Bueno, uno de ustedes tenía que acabar con esto. Estoy feliz de que uno de los dos fuera suficientemente adulto para darse cuenta.

— Wes...

— No me vengas con "Wes". Lo que yo vi en la pista de baile me hizo sentir tan incómodo. Te veías como si estuvieras tratando de inhalarlo.

— Creo que así fue.

— Fue más intenso que todo lo que he visto en mi vida, y mira que he visto a Sebastian en acción y eso ya es mucho. ¿Realmente te sorprendió que el pobre niño tratara de besarte? Parecías Lestalt el vampiro descubriendo una nueva presa.

— No... no me sorprendió, —dijo Blaine, llenando dos tazas con café y entregándole una a su amigo, antes de sentarse a la mesa.

— ¿Entonces por qué te pusiste así?

— ¡Porque tuve que contenerme para no besarlo! Wes, lo siento muchísimo si piensas que es asqueroso o lo que sea pero... ¡se sintió tan bien tenerlo entre mis brazos!

Wes suspiró, tomó un sorbo de su café y luego miró nuevamente a Blaine.— No creo que sea asqueroso. Creo que vi a dos personas que están enamorándose súbita y profundamente, y que no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo.

— No. No... eso no...

—Niégalo todo lo que quieras, Blaine, pero es la verdad. Puedes jugar al gato y al raton el tiempo que quieras, pero ustedes dos están irresistiblemente atraídos el uno al otro y finalmente no serás capaz de negarlo por más tiempo.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que debo ir con todo?

— No. No puedo decirte eso, Blaine. Quieres que lo diga para que te sientas mejor contigo mismo y menos culpable con toda esta situación... pero no puedo. Soy de la misma edad que tú, y enseño a niños de la edad de Kurt. No puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo en que lo acoses.

— No uses esa palabra.

— ¡¿Ves?! Tu mismo te sientes incómodo con eso. Deja a Kurt en paz por un tiempo. Por algunos meses si es necesario. Intenta tal vez contactarlo en el verano.

— ¿En el verano? ¡Pero eso está a siglos de distancia!

— No exageres, que no es tanto. Y eso le dará a Kurt tiempo para hacerse más fuerte, más maduro. Tu también para el caso.

— Pero... ¿Qué va a pasar con la escuela? ¿Y el acoso?

— El lidiará con eso de la misma forma en que siempre lo ha hecho. Dijiste que tiene un papá que lo apoya, y también tiene otros amigos, no lo olvides.

— No me gusta pensar en mi vida si no está él en ella, —dijo Blaine tristemente, lo que alentó a Wes a ponerse de pie y envolverlo en un abrazo.

— Sólo estuvo en tu vida por dos meses. Antes de eso tuviste treinta años de ignorancia.

— La ignorancia es la felicidad.

— Absolutamente. Así que vuélvete ignorante otra vez. Puedes hacerlo, estoy seguro.

**~*~**

Kurt despertó en la mañana de su decimosexto cumpleaños, no estaba delirante de emoción como siempre había imaginado que estaría en tremenda ocasión, pero en cambio estaba con un peso en el corazón y con lágrimas escociéndole los ojos. Se arrastró hasta la ducha, maldiciendo el pensamiento de otro día de tormento sin sentido esperándolo en los pasillos de McKinley. Había sido casi soportable en la semana que pasó con Blaine, porque él sabía que no importaba por lo que tuviera que atravesar en la escuela, a las tres de la tarde en punto, el podría ser feliz otra vez.

Se vistió lentamente, tratando de prolongar lo inevitable e ir escaleras arriba con su padre.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños amigo! —dijo Burt, abrazándolo y alborotándole el cabello.

— Papá, —se quejó con molestia mientras trataba de arreglar su cabello nuevamente antes de sentarse a la mesa.

— Emm... llegaron estas, —dijo Burt mientras le entregaba el arreglo de flores más grande que Kurt había visto en su vida,— Supongo que son del tipo del coche negro, quien no es exactamente un novio, —Burt se burló gentilmente, pero se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando vio que los ojos de Kurt empezaban a brillar,— ¿Kurt?

— No es exactamente un novio, —Kurt murmuró mientras abría la tarjeta. —Ni ahora, ni nunca.

_Felices dieciséis._   
_Con amor Blaine._   
_¡xoxo!_   
_P.D Te extraño..._

— Dáselas a Carole, —dijo Kurt con el rostro endurecido mientras guardaba la tarjeta.

— ¿Qué? Son para ti. ¿Ha pasado algo?

— Blaine, el tipo del carro negro, no me recogerá nunca más.

— ¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó Burt tensando los hombros inmediatamente.

— No... nada. Es sólo... es sólo que no funcionó, eso es todo.

— Entonces estuvieron saliendo. ¡Lo sabía!

— No, no estuvimos saliendo. Tenía la esperanza... pero no. Y no va a pasar. —le dijo a su padre con sonrisa llorosa, pero Burt se encogió de hombros en confusión.

— No entiendo entonces por qué te mandó flores.

— Yo tampoco. Como dije, dáselas a Carole.

Burt suspiró pesadamente mientras Kurt alcanzaba el cereal. Ver a su pequeño crecer era aún más difícil de lo que había pensado. Trataba de ser comprensivo respecto a que era gay, y sabía que lo pasaba mal en la escuela por ello. Tenía la esperanza de que la llegada de este chico hubiera ayudado a Kurt a lidiar con todo, algunas salidas aquí y allá le darían un impulso muy necesario a su confianza, y por consiguiente, harían que el asunto del acoso escolar fuera más sencillo de sobrellevar, porque entonces Kurt finalmente sabría -tal como Burt siempre lo había sabido- que había gente en este mundo que era ignorante, temerosa y poco tolerante, pero que también existían los que amaban y aceptaban a los demás tal como eran.

Pero en cambio, Kurt había pasado toda la semana en compañía del tipo del carro negro -como Burt ahora lo llamaba- y luego una semana de mal humor, y ahora estaba abatido porque su corazón estaba roto y todo eso, y él no podía empezar a entenderlo.

— ¿Cuál fue el problema con él? —Burt intentó una vez mas, pero su hijo había construido una pared de acero a su alrededor y se reusaba a discutirlo.

— Papá, déjalo.

— Bien. Ven por tu regalo, —dijo arrastrándolo hacia el porche donde vio un Navigator negro estacionado con orgullo en la entrada.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —Kurt chilló, lanzándose a los brazos de su padre, quien reía y lo abrazaba fuertemente.— ¡Eres el mejor! ¡El mejor de los mejores! ¿Puedo manejar a la escuela? ¿Puedo? ¿Por favor?

— ¡Okay! —Burt rió a carcajadas.— Okay, lo que tú quieras. Estoy tan feliz de verte sonreír otra vez, —murmuró mientras regresaba a la casa.

**~*~**

— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —gritó Blaine con desesperación mientras frenaba el coche hasta que lo fue arrastrando. Era sólo un neumático ponchado, y él sabía que no debería estar tan enojado, pero para ser totalmente honestos, había estado así desde hacía algún tiempo. Habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que había visto a Kurt, saliendo de su auto hacia la oscuridad, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Dos largos meses en los que el sufrimiento había disminuido ligeramente, para dar paso a un dolor sordo y a un anhelo, que él sabía que sólo Kurt podría curar.

Había pensado que un mes en Los Ángeles con Cooper podría curarlo, tal vez ayudarlo a olvidar el tormento y cambiar su enfoque en vivir de nuevo. Pero sólo consiguió que extrañara Ohio, algo que nunca pensó que haría, y deseó estar en casa para las fiestas, donde tal vez se encontraría con Kurt accidentalmente en el centro comercial, o en la pista de hielo.

No había tenido contacto con él, aparte de las flores que le envió en su cumpleaños y de las que no hubo respuesta. Wes, Cooper, Jeff, e incluso Sebastian -de quien Blaine no estaba muy seguro incluso después de todos estos años- estuvieron de acuerdo desde un principio en que esto era lo mejor. Cada uno de ellos había aportado su granito de arena, invitándolo a tomar café (Wes), dándole alojamiento en Navidad y abrazándolo mientras lloraba en Año Nuevo (Cooper), poniéndolo horrible e insanamente borracho y tratando -sin lograrlo- de emparejarlo con algún tipo disponible (Sebastian), y limpiando su vómito del pasillo, colocándolo en el sofá y sosteniendo su cabeza con ternura mientras bebía agua y lloraba un poco más (Jeff). Pero nada de eso le había ayudado, y sus amigos empezaron a preguntarse si realmente Blaine debería tratar de contactar al chico. Pero Blaine era terco y se negaba, insistiendo en que Kurt no quería verlo más, y que era decisión suya y que cambiaría de opinión cuando fuera el momento adecuado y estuviera listo.

— Pero él no lo va a hacer, —había insistido Wes esa mañana mientras desayunaban en un restaurante.— Él probablemente está sentado en casa, lamentándose por lo que pudo haber sido. No hay forma de que él vaya a llamar a un hombre de treinta y un años, arriesgándose a quedar como un tonto una vez más.

Así que Blaine se encontró conduciendo al centro de Lima -como había hecho hacía muchas semanas- con la vana esperanza de ver a Kurt por la calle. Pero lo que sea que Kurt hacía para llenar sus fines de semana, no parecía involucrar buscar en tiendas o ir a la noche acústica, donde Blaine no lo había visto desde entonces. De cualquier manera, su neumático ponchado parecía haber echado por tierra todos sus esfuerzos de ese día, y finalmente lo arrastró frente a un taller mecánico y entró.

— Hey amigo, ¿problemas con tu auto? —un adolescente extremadamente alto preguntó mientras se acercaba a él, limpiándose las manos con un trapo.

— Sí. Un neumático ponchado.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿No puedes arreglarlo tú mismo? —el niño se rió sorprendido.

— Uh... no. Me temo que no se nada de carros, a excepción de manejarlos.

— Amigo. Eso es... como... ¡Hey! ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

— Uh... ¿no? —Blaine contestó confundido.— No lo creo.

— No te preocupes, —el adolescente rió y negó con la cabeza.— Traeré a Burt para ti.

Blaine permaneció de pie en la tienda mirando alrededor. Estaba callado a excepción del sonido lejano de una radio y el zumbido ocasional de alguna maquinaria. Esperó por un rato, y empezó a pensar que tal vez el adolescente se había olvidado de él, así que tosió fuertemente, pero nada. Pasaron algunos minutos más, y Blaine empezó a impacientarse.

— Uh... ¿Hola? —llamó y escuchó el sonido de algunas herramientas.

— Hola, —una muy familiar voz le contestó.— ¿Cómo puedo...? Oh.

— Kurt. —La emoción que flotaba entre ellos era evidente. Blaine dejó caer sus llaves en sorpresa, pero no hizo intento alguno por levantarlas, eligiendo en su lugar mirarlo y mirarlo tanto como fuera posible. Era Kurt de verdad, pero un Kurt que nunca antes había visto. Vestido con un overol azul marino, con el toque de una camiseta interior blanca mostrándose contra su piel de alabastro, y el cabello alborotado por estar recostado bajo distintos vehículos. Blaine lo miraba mientras el rubor se arrastraba a través de sus mejillas -una de ellas luciendo una mancha de aceite- y hacia su cuello antes de inundar su pecho. Tragando, Blaine se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y se dio cuenta de su... ¿consternación? ¿Placer? Y que la atracción seguía ahí. Su respiración quedó atrapada en su garganta mientras el azul se unía al dorado y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.

Kurt agarró la llave tan fuertemente que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Blaine lucía bien. Cansado tal vez, pero simplemente tan devastadoramente guapo como siempre, su barba de tres días sólo hizo que el estómago de Kurt se contrajera de la más deliciosa manera posible mientras lo miraba morderse el labio inferior. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Kurt tuvo la necesidad de lanzarse a sus brazos y rogar que se le permitiera estar ahí por toda la eternidad.

— Yo uh... tengo un neumático ponchado, —dijo Blaine, señalando sin convicción hacia su auto.— Alguien me dijo que traería a alguien, pero nadie vino.

— Ese ha de haber sido Finn, —dijo Kurt, su voz era apenas un susurro.— Probablemente se distrajo. Eso pasa con Finn. Yo puedo cambiarla, —se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la parte trasera de la tienda antes de que Blaine pudiera decir nada más. Regresó trayendo una caja pequeña de herramientas, y caminó con confianza hacia el carro de Blaine, ignorando la forma en que las primeras bocanadas de aire frío de Febrero pasaban a través de su delgado overol cuando se dispuso a trabajar.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Blaine, tan desesperado de llegar a tocarlo, que sus brazos temblaban físicamente por la fuerza de su anhelo.

— Um... bien. Sí. Bien. ¿y tu?

— Bien, creo, —dijo mientras se acomodaba en el duro suelo para ver a Kurt trabajar.

— No te sientes ahí, —dijo Kurt por encima del hombro.— Hay una sala de espera para los clientes allá adentro.

— Prefiero sentarme aquí y platicar contigo, si te parece bien. —dijo Blaine y se sintió consternado al encontrarse únicamente con un encogimiento de hombros.— Yo uh... no sabía que te gustaban los autos. —comentó.

— Los amo, —Kurt resopló mientras quitaba el neumático ponchado.— He estado ayudando a papá desde que tenía tres.

— ¿Este lugar es de tu papá?

— sí. El nombre es algo así como un regalo, —dijo sonriendo suavemente.

Blaine miró hacia el gran letrero de "Hummel's tire's and lube" y rió.— Bien. Creo que no lo había visto. Sólo vi las bombas y me imaginé que alguien probablemente podría ayudarme.

— ¿Quieres que utilice la refacción o uno nuevo? —preguntó Kurt con una mano en la cintura y entrecerrando los ojos hacia él.

— Espera un minuto, —dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie.— Has crecido, —dijo, riendo con incredulidad mientras Kurt se encontraba a la misma altura.

— ¿Y?

— Yo uh... nada. Sólo... sólo me di cuenta, eso es todo.

— Tengo dieciséis, Blaine. Se supone que debo crecer, —Kurt asintió en un intento de ocultar su vergüenza.

— Evidentemente mis dieciséis años no recibieron ese memorandum, —replicó Blaine y Kurt no pudo evitar reír.— Te he extrañado. —Blaine supo que no debió haber dicho eso, las cosas eran lo suficientemente incómodas y él sólo lo empeoraba, a juzgar por la manera en que Kurt miraba fijamente hacia el suelo. Pero se aclaró la garganta y levantó la mirada con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

— Yo también te he extrañado.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Blaine, cubierto de alivio.— Oh, gracias a Dios. Digo, se que no podemos salir o algo así pero...

— Estoy saliendo con alguien, —Kurt lo interrumpió rápidamente, con las mejillas encendidas.— Estoy um... saliendo con un chico de la escuela.

Blaine de verdad sintió su corazón romperse al escuchar esas palabras. Sabía que su rostro se había decaído, por un segundo se había sentido esperanzado, pero ahora esas esperanzas se habían desvanecido de la forma más cruel posible.

— Creí que eras el único.

— Como bien dijiste... no todo el mundo había salido del closet.

— Bien, —dijo Blaine, negando con la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en sus pensamientos.— Um... Bien. Supongo. Estoy um... contento por ti. —Y Kurt intentó desesperadamente no retroceder cuando sus propias palabras le habían dolido como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

— Hola, —Blaine se volteó a ver al hombre que asumía, era el padre de Kurt, quien caminaba en su dirección.— Finn dijo que necesitabas un cambio de neumático. Parece que mi hijo llegó primero.

— Si... um... gracias, Señor Hummel, —dijo Blaine cortésmente.

— No te preocupes.

— Todavía no me has dicho si quieres uno nuevo o la refacción, —Kurt estalló, haciendo que Burt volteara en sorpresa.

— Kurt, —dijo entre dientes.— Se cortés con el cliente.

— ¿Y bien?

— Uh... uno nuevo, por favor. —dijo Blaine, esperando que eso significara que podía quedarse un poco más y platicar con Kurt.

— Bonito auto, —Burt comentó, ladeando la cabeza, tratando de ubicarlo en su memoria.

— Gracias.

— Vamos a la oficina, te daré tu factura.

— Okay. —Siguió a Burt, pero Kurt le llamó.

— ¡Blaine! Tus llaves están aquí, —dijo lanzándoselas, y fue esto lo que dejó a Burt inmóvil.

— ¿Blaine, el tipo del carro negro que no es exactamente un novio? ¡Sabía que conocía ese coche! —dijo Burt con incredulidad mientras miraba hacia el hombre y luego hacia Kurt y de regreso.— ¿Has estado saliendo con mi hijo? —dijo moviéndose amenazadoramente hacia un de pronto aterrorizado Blaine.

— ¡No! —Blaine gritó retirándose hacia la puerta y levantando las manos.— En absoluto, Señor Hummel.

— ¿Entonces qué demonios has estado haciendo con él? —gruñó.— ¿Y de dónde has conseguido enviarle flores como esas, para después hacerlo llorar noche tras noche?

— ¿Qué? Yo um...

— ¡Papá! —gritó Kurt, corriendo a su lado.— Por favor. Te lo dije, Blaine y yo sólo nos veíamos como amigos. Tuvimos un desacuerdo, eso es todo.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Te lo diré mas tarde, —dijo Kurt, tirando de su brazo.

— Dímelo ahora. O dímelo tú, —dijo dirigiéndose a Blaine una vez más.

— Um...

— Fue mi culpa. Me metí en un club, Blaine me sorprendió y me trajo a casa. Me enojé con él por eso. —dijo Kurt, enrojecido de nuevo y mirando hacia el suelo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Kurt! Ese no eres tú. ¿Estuviste bebiendo?

— No, no lo hizo. —Blaine comentó.

— No te pregunté a ti, —Burt estalló y Blaine se retiró una vez más.

— No papá. Y por favor, no te enojes con Blaine. Deberías estarle agradecido de que estuviera ahí y me mantuviera a salvo.

— ¿Sabías algo de eso? —Burt preguntó, apuntándole al pecho con un dedo.

— No señor. Había salido con unos amigos y entonces lo vi en el bar, y luego lo traje a casa. Eso fue todo.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Treinta y uno, señor.

— ¿Eres gay?

— ¡Papá!

— Sí. —dijo Blaine tranquilamente, contrayéndose internamente de dolor cuando Burt se quitó la gorra de beisbol y pasó una mano por la calva.

— Bien. Kurt, escúchame... Tú también, si aprecias tus bolas. Estoy muy agradecido de que hayas traído a mi hijo a casa, y Kurt, pienso que fuiste completamente inmaduro, estúpido e imprudente. Además, enojarte con él, cuando él simplemente hizo lo correcto, es tonto. Pero en cuanto a esta... amistad... Tengo que preguntar ¿qué haría que un hombre de treinta y un años de edad quisiera ser amigo de un niño de dieciséis? Y no puedo decir que estoy del todo feliz acerca de esto.

— Da igual, —Kurt resopló con fastidio.— Ya no somos amigos.

— Kurt, ve adentro y espera ahí. Y no pienses que esto terminó... cuando estemos en casa, puedes considerarte encerrado por un mes.

— ¿Qué? ¡Es ridículo! —Kurt gritó, y Blaine tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa ante su berrinche estilo "diva"— Eso pasó como... hace dos meses.

— ¡No me importa! —Burt le gritó cuando ya se había ido.— ¿Ves? —dijo girándose hacia Blaine nuevamente.— Es sólo un niño.

— Oh, lo se, —dijo Blaine rápidamente.— Y realmente no puedo hacer nada más que asegurarle que nunca, pero nunca me he sobrepasado con su hijo. Él sólo tenía quince cuando lo conocí, y nunca lo haría... no. Simplemente no.

— ¿De verdad?

— De verdad. Tiene qué creerme, —declaró Blaine.

Burt lo miró arriba y abajo un par de veces, se encogió de hombros y luego se marchó, regresando momentos después rodando un nuevo neumático.— De hecho, te creo. —dijo tranquilamente.— Te veías totalmente horrorizado cuando lo sugerí. Pero sin embargo, él te gusta. —Continuó con total naturalidad mientras empezaba a cambiar el neumático.

— ¿Perdón?

— Él te gusta, tú le gustas. No estoy ciego. Pero tú estás seguro como el infierno de que no vas a salir con él mientras sea sólo un niño.

— No... Yo um... ya se lo he dicho.

— ¿Se lo dijiste ahora? —dijo Burt mirándolo sobre su hombro con una ceja levantada.— ¿Y cómo lo tomó?

— Um... no muy bien, supongo. Le pregunté si podíamos ser amigos, y dijo que no. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que discutimos.

— Si, eso suena muy típico de Kurt, —Burt rió cuando se enderezó.— Terco como el infierno. Lo sacó de mi. Las cosas buenas las heredó de su madre. Entonces... ¿qué es lo que te gusta de él?

— ¿Eh?

— Lo que oíste, —dijo, cruzando los brazos y esperando a que el nervioso hombre respondiera.— ¿Qué te gusta de mi hijo?

— Um... —La mente de Blaine se revolvía buscando una respuesta, rechazando instantáneamente cualquier sugerencia física.— Kurt es... simplemente increíble, —Suspiró lleno de felicidad.

— ¡Despacio! —le advirtió Burt.

— Lo siento. Pero es muy divertido estar con él, y es gracioso y dulce. Inteligente también. Tal vez sea un niño, pero puede mantener una conversación mucho mejor que la mayoría de los adultos. Algunas veces me percato de su edad, pero la mayor parte del tiempo somos simplemente dos iguales hablando de cosas que nos interesan a ambos y hacemos chistes.

— Me agradas, —dijo Burt Hummel con decisión.— De hecho, debería odiarte, pero ya sabes... Tengo el presentimiento de que terminarás saliendo con él por más que te amenace con patearte el trasero.

— Yo no iría en contra de sus deseos.

— Mas te vale que no, pero seguro que él lo hará, es un adolescente, y es lo que los adolescentes hacen. Respecto a lo que dije, nada de citas en este momento. No con alguien tan... maduro como tú.

— No creo que deba preocuparse, —dijo Blaine con desaliento. Se abstuvo de decirle que su hijo ya salía con alguien más, imaginándose que Kurt le compartiría la noticia cuando estuviera listo.

— Pero Kurt justo ahora podría aprovechar tener un amigo como tú, alguien que vaya a ser responsable y que vaya a estar ahí para cuando él necesite hablar. Acerca de la escuela, relaciones, y cuestiones gays tambien, ¿ya sabes? Le di una charla la semana pasada, pero fue mortificante para ambos. Puedo hablarle de la cuestión emocional, y le di algunos folletos, pero no es en realidad mi área, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Lo entiendo, —dijo Blaine amablemente,— pero de verdad, puedo ser su amigo sólo si él me lo permite.

— Lo hará... con el tiempo.

— ¿Y mientras tanto?

— Espera. La paciencia es una virtud, muchacho,— suspiró.— La paciencia es una virtud.


	8. Chapter 8

— Hey, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Rachel mientras se sentaba junto a Kurt, entrecerrando los ojos mientras Santana se sentaba al otro lado.

— ¿Todavía lo extrañas? —preguntó Santana.

— Probablemente sean los nervios. —dijo Rachel con aire de sabiduría.

— No, es él. —Kurt suspiró.— Siempre es él.

— Te lo dije, —dijo Santana, haciéndole una mueca a Rachel.

— Lo vi, —dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia el suelo.— La semana pasada. Llegó al taller con un neumático ponchado. Terminó conociendo a mi papá.

— No me lo habías dicho. —se quejó Rachel.

— No podía. Fue angustiante. Mi papá me trató como a un niño, descubrió que fui a Scandals y me castigó por un mes. Después cuando llegamos a casa, me dio un sermón acerca de los peligros de salir a perseguir tipos. Dijo que Blaine estaba tratando de hacer algo honorable y que debería darle una oportunidad de ser mi amigo.

— Tu papá tiene razón, —dijo Santana.

— ¿Fuiste a Scandals? —gritó Rachel.

— Oh, déjalo así, Berry, eso fue hace meses. —estalló Santana.

— ¿Y tú sabías acerca de esto? —reclamó.

— Yo lo llevé.

— Kurt, no lo puedo creer, —dijo Rachel luciendo molesta.— Se supone que soy tu amiga.

— Y habrías dicho que no, —Kurt le dijo molesto.— De cualquier manera, ya no importa. Lo que importa es que mi papá me hizo quedar como un completo tonto y cualquier esperanza de que Blaine me vea como algo mas que a un amigo, se evaporó para siempre.

— Tonterías. —declaró Santana, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada desaprobatoria de Rachel.— Deja de ser tan melodramático. El tipo te quiere más que a un amigo, él sólamente está luchando contra su consciencia. ¿Cómo fue volver a verlo?

— Doloroso. Sigo sintiendo exactamente lo mismo, de hecho con mayor intensidad. Es sólo que duele mucho más de lo que pensé.

— Fuiste tú quien lo terminó todo. —señaló Santana.

— Sólo llámalo, —dijo Rachel suavemente, y Santana asintió colocando una mano en la pierna de Kurt.

— Te apuesto a que te extraña tanto como tú lo extrañas a él.

— No. No puedo. No puedo ser su amigo... Yo... lo quiero mucho mas que eso y si él no está preparado para entregarse completamente, entonces no tiene sentido. Además, hay muchas cosas que desconozco acerca de él. Estoy seguro de que bebe demasiado, y estoy casi seguro de que se acuesta con cualquiera. Ni siquiera estoy seguro si quiero a un tipo como ese en mi vida, aún a pesar de la chispa que hay entre nosotros. Son simplemente muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

— ¿Preguntas sin respuesta o preguntas que no has hecho? —dijo Santana, asintiendo cuando vio vacilar a Kurt.— Eso pensaba. Vamos. Es hora de patear algunos traseros en las regionales.

**~*~**

— ¡Esto es ridículo! —Rachel gritaba a Finn, quien empujaba a un abatido Artie a través del corredor. Detrás de ellos iban todos los demás, igualmente abatidos y en silencio por miedo a sentir todo el peso de la ira de Rachel. Santana entrelazó su brazo con el de Kurt y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa mientras caminaban.

— ¡Kurt! ¡Hey Kurt, espera!

Dándose la vuelta, vio a Blaine corriendo hacia él, casi sin aliento, vesitdo con un traje oscuro y sosteniendo algo detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Blaine? —suspiró, sin humor en ese momento para sostener una conversación. Escuchó a Santana y al Sr. Schue haciendo entrar a todos en el camerino y agradeció el no tener que lidiar con miradas y preguntas interminables.

— Yo uh... quería darte esto, —dijo, sosteniendo una rosa roja.— Feliz día de San Valentín. Es un poco anticipado, lo se, pero...

— ¿Quieres que esté contigo en San Valentin? —preguntó en voz baja, tomando la rosa y oliendo su delicado aroma.

— Um... bueno... ya sabes.

— No, no lo se Blaine, porque como siempre pasa contigo, hay mucho que no se ha dicho. —Era duro, lo sabía. Pero ya había tenido suficiente ese día. Necesitaba una salida para su ira, y para desgracia de Blaine, le tocaba a él. Miró hacia el suelo, sintiendo la mirada de Kurt sobre él mientras tragaba y se obligaba a levantar la vista.

— Estuviste increíble hoy.

— Perdimos.

— Tú no perdiste.

— Estoy seguro como el infierno que no gané, que es lo que cuenta. Volveremos a ser la burla de la escuela el lunes que viene, si no es que ya lo somos.

— Al diablo con esos jueces, pienso que cantaste muy bien. Aunque todavia tengo ganas de verte hacer un solo en algún momento. Eres demasiado bueno como para ser el coro de alguien más.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Blaine? —Kurt estalló, haciendo que Blaine agachara la mirada nuevamente y exhalara temblorosamente.

— No lo se.

La declaración flotaba en el aire entre ellos mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Blaine pensó en avanzar, tomar a Kurt entre sus brazos y susurrarle promesas al oído, pero cuando estaba reuniendo el coraje para hacerlo, un chico de cabello rubio lo llamó desde el pasillo.

— Hey Kurt, ¿vienes ya? el autobus está afuera.

— Sí... voy para allá. —le dijo por encima del hombro sin voltear.—Me tengo que ir, —le dijo a Blaine en voz baja.

— ¿Es él?

Kurt hizo una pausa y luego contestó,— Sí, es él.

Blaine no dijo nada, pero Kurt vio que ponía los ojos en blanco y explotó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Fuiste tú quien me dijo que encontrara a alguien de mi edad.

— No, yo sólo... Supongo... Tenía algo así como... la esperanza de que todas tus primeras veces me pertenecieran a mi, —dijo Blaine con honestidad, mirando directamente a Kurt a los ojos, sin pestañear, aunque su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido de lo que jamás había hecho.

— Pero _yo_ no te pertenezco, ¿o sí Blaine?

— Supongo que no, —susurró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

— Y nunca será así. Me lo dejaste bastante claro.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo nunca dije eso! Sólo dije que no por ahora. Eso no quiere decir que no te quiera en mi vida, tú tomaste esa decisión por ti mismo.

— Pero no vas a salir conmigo, ¿verdad?

— En este momento, no.

— Entonces no creo que tengamos nada más que decirnos. Quiero a un hombre, Blaine. Ya sea de dieciséis o de treinta y uno. Pero quiero un hombre que me haga sentir querido, deseado, que luche por tenerme y que luche aún más por conservarme.

Y con eso, se fue.

**~*~**

— Simplemente ya no eres el mismo, —la mamá de Blaine le dijo, seis semanas después, mientras colocaba la cena en la mesa.— Estamos preocupados por ti.

— Estoy bien, —dijo Blaine por lo que sentía, era la centésima vez desde que él llegó.

— Claro que no. —habló su padre detrás del periódico, bajándolo un poco para poder ver a su hijo directamente a los ojos.— Van a cumplirse dos años desde...

— Lo sé, —respondió Blaine de forma concisa.— Como si necesitara que me lo recordaran.

— Cariño... habla con nosotros si te sientes triste.

— Mamá, —Blaine suspiró.— Luke no es la razón por la que estoy triste. Se trata de alguien más.

— ¿Conociste a alguien? —preguntó su padre sorprendido.

— Sí... él es um... —Pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de su teléfono, y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio el tan ansiado nombre.— ¿Kurt?

— Hey... —comenzó a hablar, y Blaine se dirigió al corredor, sabiendo inmediatamente que algo no andaba bien. La voz de Kurt era aguda y temblorosa, como si apenas pudiera lograr hilar las palabras.— Yo... la situación es que... —continuó.— Uh... mi papá.. mi papá tu-tuvo un... ataque masivo al corazón.

— ¿Qué? Kurt, Dios mío, ¿él está...?

— Está en el hospital. Um... no están seguros si va a... um... si va a... sobrevivir, —tartamudeó cuando su temblorosa respiración se llenó con sollozos que intentaba contener lo mejor que podía.— Carole y Finn están aquí, pero yo...

— Voy en camino, —dijo Blaine inmediatamente, evitándole tener qué preguntar. Regresó al comedor, donde sus padres esperaban expectantes.— Me tengo que ir. Lo siento. Los amo, —dijo lanzándoles un beso desde la puerta.— Estaré en contacto.

— ¿Blaine? ¿Qué está pasando?

— Ahora no, papá. De verdad me tengo que ir. Los llamaré.

Hizo su camino hacia el hospital lo más rápido que pudo, con su teléfono puesto en el asiento junto a él mientras manejaba, pero permaneció, gracias a Dios, en silencio. Una amable recepcionista le dijo donde estaba localizada la habitación de Burt Hummel, y corrió sin detenerse a esperar el ascensor, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Entrando en el corredor, vio a Kurt acurrucado en una de las sillas de plástico al final del pasillo, luciendo tan solo y triste, que Blaine sintió que su corazón se contraía de dolor mientras corría hacia él.

— ¿Kurt? —preguntó, dejándose caer de rodillas, mientras Kurt inmediatamente miraba hacia arriba.

— Viniste, —exhaló, y se dejó caer de la silla a los brazos de Blaine mientras empezaba a llorar.

Blaine no dijo nada, sólo lo sostuvo tan cerca como pudo, frotando pequeños círciulos en su espalda mientras enterraba el rostro en su suave cabello castaño y Kurt sollozaba en su pecho. Levantó en brazos al chico con facilidad, y se sentó en una silla, aliviando el hormigueo de sus piernas, pero sin soltar en ningún momento a Kurt, manteniéndolo en su regazo y acunándolo contra sí, con brazos fuertes y seguros, reconfortándolo y tranquilizándolo. Finalmente, los sollozos disminuyeron, dando paso a la respiración entrecortada, el hipo ocasional y los suaves sorbidos de nariz. Blaine permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo, dibujando con los dedos implacables patrones en su espalda. Los brazos de Kurt cayeron de su cuello para enredarse alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y levantó brevemente su rostro enrojecido, manchado de lágrimas para ofrecerle a Blaine una débil sonrisa.

— Viniste, —repitió simplemente, y Blaine asintió.

— ¿Lo has visto?

Kurt negó con la cabeza.— Todavía no. No nos dejan. Carole y Finn fueron a buscar algo de comer, pero yo quise quedarme por si acaso... —se detuvo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevas y enterró el rostro en el pecho de Blaine, apretando fuertemente su chaqueta con el puño, tratando de fundirse en su abrazo.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a traerte algo?

— No, —dijo Kurt desesperadamente, el sonido de su voz fue amortiguado por el suéter de Blaine.— Por favor, no me dejes.

— Okay, —dijo Blaine simplemente. Se movió un poco para quitarse la chaqueta pero acercó a Kurt nuevamente a su pecho, ignorando las miradas de la gente que pasaba por ahí, que los veían con morbo y sorpresa ante el descarado e íntimo abrazo de la pareja.

Después de un tiempo, Blaine levantó la mirada para ver a una mujer y al niño alto del taller mecánico viniendo hacia ellos. Retiró de su regazo a Kurt para ponerse de pie, sosteniendo fuertemente la mano del castaño entre la suya mientras Carole les sonreía.

— Tu debes ser Blaine, —dijo amablemente. Sus cejas se alzaron levemente ante la vista de sus manos entrelazadas, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Presentándose a sí misma y a su hijo en su lugar, sentándose junto a ellos. Platicaron ocasionalmente en la siguiente hora, pero Kurt permaneció en silencio, esperando, con los dedos de Blaine fuertemente entrelazados con los suyos.

Su mente se distrajo, imaginando lo que podría ser la vida sin su padre. ¿A dónde iría? Suponía que Carole lo llevaría con ella, pero ¿no sería ese un constante y espantoso recordatorio de la familia que casi estuvo a punto de tener, pero que perdió? Se quedó tan envuelto en esos pensamientos que no percibió que Carole se había alejado para hablar con alguien, hasta que regresó, tocando suavemente su hombro, y diciéndole que el doctor tenía noticias.

— Tu padre va a vivir, —dijo sin rodeos, y Blaine colocó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt fuertemente, atrayéndolo hacia él.— Esta vez, de todos modos, se quedará aquí por un par de semanas. Fue un fuerte ataque, y necesitará tiempo para recuperarse. Pero cuando vaya a casa, tendrá que hacer algunos cambios, mas que nada en su alimentación. Comida saludable, mucho ejercicio y cosas por el estilo. Carole me ha dicho que puedo contar contigo para reforzar esos aspectos, ¿es verdad?

— S-si señor, —tartamudeó, con ojos abiertos y adorables como siempre, mientras miraba al doctor con total gratitud.— Gracias.

— No, gracias a ti. Si no hubieras actuado así de rápido, él no estaría aquí. Puedes verlo brevemente, pero estará bastante débil y adormilado.

— Okay.

— Y luego ve a casa y descansa, —dijo el doctor, mirándolo por encima de los lentes.— Lo vas a necesitar.

Kurt asintió, después se levantó con rigidez, enderezando los hombros y caminando hacia la puerta que se interponía entre él y su adorado padre.— ¿Alguien mas viene?

— En un minuto, cariño. —dijo Carole suavemente.— Ve tú primero.

Burt Hummel yacía en su cama, más pequeño de lo que Kurt podía recordar de esta mañana, encogido, como si le hubieran sorbido la vida. Lo que se suponía, era exactamente lo que había pasado. Lentamente, Kurt caminó hacia la cama, como si temiera hacer demasiado ruido en la estéril habitación clínica. La mirada de Burt se fijó en él mientras se aproximaba, todo su rostro rompiéndose en una débil, pero revitalizante sonrisa mientras alargaba una mano temblorosa hacia él.

— Mi muchacho. —Su voz era débil y áspera por los tubos que tenía insertados, pero a Kurt no le importaba. Su padre estaba vivo, vivo para abrazarlo un día más, para castigarlo, para reírse de él y alborotar su cabello mientras compilaba recortes de sus atuendos favoritos de Vogue, para alentarlo más fuerte que cualquiera por sus actuaciones, y orgulloso decirle a los que lo escuchaban, que su hijo era el mejor. Un sollozo escapó cuando Kurt se dejó caer sobre la cama, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su padre.

— Oh Dios. Te amo, te amo tanto, —lloraba mientras los brazos de Burt se alzaban para abrazarlo débilmente.

— También te amo, amigo. No llores. Estoy bien. Voy a estar bien.

— Creí que te había perdido, —sollozó más fuerte, mojando la delgada bata mientras Burt trataba de calmarlo lo mejor que podía.

— Nunca. Todavía no puedo dejarte. No hasta verte en Broadway.

Kurt consiguió darle una pequeña sonrisa.— El doctor dice que tienes que ordenar tu alimentación.

— ¿Lo dijo ahora?

— Así que estoy a cargo de la cocina a partir de hoy. No mas comida para llevar.

— No voy a discutir si eso me mantendrá en este mundo por más tiempo. Lo digo en serio, Kurt... no estoy listo para dejarte todavía.

— Eso espero, —dijo una voz desde el pasillo, y Burt sonrió mientras Carole y Finn entraban en la habitación. Más lágrimas se derramaron, lágrimas de alivio y felicidad cuando Carole tomó la mano de Burt y le besó los dedos una y otra vez, como si no pudiera creer que él estuviera aquí. Finn deslizó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt, y mientras se sentía agradecido por ello, se encontró deseando que fuera Blaine el que estuviera parado a su lado.

— Yo um... ¿te importa si traigo a Blaine? —preguntó Kurt tímidamente.

— ¿Blaine está aquí? —preguntó Burt con sorpresa.— Tráelo, quiero hablar con él.

Blaine se sorprendió e inmediatamente se preocupó cuando Kurt apareció en el corredor para llevarlo, y entró nerviosamente en la habitación, retorciendo sus manos y dando algunos pasos hacia la cama.

— Hola, Señor Hummel, —murmuró.— Uh... siento mucho verlo así, pero me alegro de escuchar que va a estar bien. Uh... Kurt... me llamó. Yo um... vine por Kurt. Espero que no haya problema.

— Ven aquí. —dijo Burt, ya bastante fatigado, y Blaine obedientemente, se acercó aún más.— Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo.

— De verdad, no hay problema.

— Carole se va a quedar aquí esta noche, y Finn se quedará con su amigo Puck. ¿Puedo contar contigo para que lleves a Kurt a casa y te asegures de que esté bien?

— Sí señor, por supuesto.

— Y no me llames señor. Soy Burt.

— Okay, —dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.— Gracias, Burt.

— Papá, me quiero quedar. ¿Puedo quedarme?

— No hijo. Necesitas descansar. Ya es bastante tarde. Vienes mañana, pero por ahora, deja que Blaine cuide de ti, ¿okay?

Kurt estuvo de acuerdo, reacio a dejar a su padre, pero también agradecido de que Blaine estuviera ahí para sostenerlo con un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras lo dirigía al auto. Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras condujeron a casa. Blaine se estacionó en la entrada y caminó alrededor del auto para abrir la puerta de Kurt para él. El pobre chico apenas tenía la energía suficiente para poner un pie enfrente del otro mientras Blaine le ayudaba a llegar a la puerta.

— ¿Estarás bien? —preguntó cuando entró en el corredor, pero su pregunta se encontró con el silencio.

Kurt pasó saliva a través del nudo en su garganta mientras parpadeaba rápidamente, y Blaine tuvo que preguntar,— ¿Quieres que me quede? —un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y dos lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas fue todo lo que recibió Blaine como confirmación, pero era más que suficiente. Entonces se hizo cargo, tomando la mano de Kurt y dirigiéndose a la cocina donde calentó leche para ambos antes de seguir a Kurt escaleras abajo hasta su habitación. Colocó la leche sobre la mesita de noche, después se puso de rodillas en el suelo entre las piernas de Kurt cuando él se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Retirando dulcemente el cabello que caía por su frente, le ofreció una suave sonrisa que Kurt casi consigue responder.

— Vamos a llevarte a la cama, —dijo con decisión. Encontró la pijama de Kurt bajo su almohada y lo llevó al baño para que se cambiara antes de sentarse frente al escritorio y empezar a hojear una revista de Vogue mientras esperaba. Cuando Kurt salió, con la cara brillante y perfectamente lavada, y luciendo aún más pequeño en su pijama de cuadros, Blaine lo ayudó a recostarse en la cama, en la que se veía más pequeño mientras colocaba las cobijas bajo su barbilla.

— Entonces... ¿Qué quie...? um... Puedo sentarme aquí, hasta que te quedes dormido ¿quieres? O puedo ir allá arriba si la idea de que te vea dormir te parece un poco aterradora, o...

— ¿Podrías abrazarme? —Kurt preguntó en un susurro inseguro.

Blaine cerró los ojos por un instante, después los abrió nuevamente para fijarse en Kurt.— Sí, —respondió simplemente.— Sí te abrazaré. Toda la noche si eso es lo que quieres.

Kurt asintió.— Ahí hay pijamas... en ese cajón. —dijo señalando hacia la cómoda.

Sin decir nada, Blaine tomó una del cajón y fue al baño, regresando momentos después, deslizándose dentro de las cobijas, sintiéndose más nervioso de lo que podía imaginar haber estado en toda su vida mientras apagaba la luz y se acercaba a Kurt. Cayendo agradecidamente en sus brazos una vez más, Kurt enterró su rostro en el cuello de Blaine, respirando profundamente mientras él mismo sentía que empezaba a relajarse.

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Hmmm?

— Gracias, —susurró en su cuello mientras sentía unas manos fuertes extendidas en su espalda, manteniéndolo apretado contra el costado de Blaine.

El más suave de los besos llegó, cayendo en su cabello. Apenas hubo presión, pero sin embargo envió escalofríos a través de todo el cuerpo de Kurt.

— Cualquier cosa por ti, —Blaine susurró, y Kurt se quedó dormido en segundos.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando Blaine despertó estaba de espaldas, con un brazo apoyado ligeramente en su pecho y el otro envuelto con fuerza alrededor de Kurt, quien estaba fundido a su costado. Sintió una extraña sensación, y se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que lo había despertado. De alguna manera -inadvertida, estaba seguro de ello- en la noche, los dedos de Kurt habían encontrado su camino hacia arriba y dentro de la chaqueta de su pijama, y ahora estaban bailando erráticamente sobre su estómago, haciendo que se contrajera una y otra vez mientras un hormigueo placentero enviaba sensaciones a través de él. Fue con cierta renuencia que tomó la mano de Kurt y la movió gentilmente, metiéndola en el pequeño espacio entre el pecho de Kurt y su costado, pero segundos después, estaba de vuelta. Una vez más, Blaine la movió, pero de nuevo regresó, esta vez con presión más firme, una fuerte e insistente mano abierta sobre su estómago, como si demandara a Blaine aún en el sueño.

Entonces Blaine se quedó totalmente quieto. El cabello de Kurt le hacia cosquillas en su barbilla mientras el niño respiraba en contra de él. Blaine movió su otro brazo para abrazarlo, atreviéndose a recorrer suavemente con un dedo, la suave piel expuesta en su costado, donde la chaqueta de su pijama se había subido.

— Cosquillas, —Kurt se rió contra su pecho, y Blaine se apresuró a apartarse, entrando en pánico.

— Lo siento. Yo no debí... no. Lo siento

— Está bien, Blaine, —dijo Kurt, aunque él también estaba de pronto nervioso y al límite.— Me gustó mucho. —susurró con un fuerte rubor.

Blaine estiró una mano temblorosa para acariciar su mejilla, sonriendo cuando Kurt cerró sus ojos y se apoyó en el cálido toque. Sería tan fácil besarlo ahora. Presionar sus labios suavemente con los suyos, abriendo su boca un poco más mientras Kurt jadeaba bajo su toque. Pero no lo hizo. Permitió que su mano se quedara ahí sólo una fracción más de lo debido, pero después se alejó, aclarándose la garganta y ruborizándose.

— Yo um... prepararé algo para desayunar, —murmuró.— ¿Por qué no llamas al hospital para ver cómo está tu papá?

— Claro, —dijo Kurt, tratando de no mostrar su decepción.— Puedes usar la ducha si quieres, las toallas están en el armario.

Blaine asintió y se alejó a regañadientes mientras observaba a Kurt morderse el labio inferior. Se esforzó por tomar una ducha fría en un intento desesperado por mantener su mente clara, sintiéndose agradecido de que Kurt no estuviera por ahí cuando salió. Lo encontró escaleras arriba, con el desayuno listo sobre la mesa y preparando dos tazas de café.

— No tenías que hacerlo, dije que yo lo haría. —comentó Blaine.

— Quería hacerlo, —le sonrió de regreso.— La enfermera dijo que papá tuvo una buena noche. Sin embargo le están haciendo algunos estudios, así que dijo que sería mejor visitarlo por la tarde.

— Okay, —dijo Blaine mientras tomaba la taza de café que le ofrecía Kurt. —Puedo llevarte.

— Puedo conducir yo mismo, —dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando la forma en que los ojos de Blaine se iluminaban mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

— Es cierto, lo olvidé. Felicidades.

— Gracias, —sonrió con alegría.

— Entonces creo que... um... me iré después del desayuno, —dijo Blaine en voz baja, mirando hacia el suelo. Se sorprendió cuando vió las manos de Kurt acercándose, tomando su taza de café y colocándola en la encimera detrás de él, y luego deslizándolas alrededor de su cintura.

— No tienes que irte, —susurró.

— Creo... creo que sí, —susurró de vuelta.— Porque de lo contrario, haré algo de lo que de verdad me voy a arrepentir.

— ¿Te arrepentirías? —preguntó Kurt, alejándose para mirarlo con una ceja levantada.

— Sólo porque no sería justo para ti. —le aclaró.— Justo ahora estás en un frágil estado emocional. Además de que tienes novio. —le dijo, haciendo una mueca en la última palabra.

Kurt se alejó, cabizbajo, y se sentó a la mesa, donde eligió un panqué. Blaine se sentó en el lado opuesto y permanecieron en silencio. La mirada de Blaine se dirigía a la de Kurt de vez en cuando, pero él seguía mirando hacia abajo, entreteniéndose en su comida.

— Kurt.

Levantó la mirada para ver a Blaine, arrastrando la silla hacia atrás y abriendo los brazos para él. Inmediatamente fue hacia él, acurrucándose en su regazo y enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, suspirando profundamente cuando sintió los brazos de Blaine a su alrededor.

— No tengo novio, —susurró contra su pecho.— Lo inventé.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Blaine confundido, moviéndose un poco para poder ver el rostro de Kurt.

— Porque quería darte celos.

— Tuviste éxito, —Blaine se quejó, frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de entender.

— Es que... Sé que eres un adulto, y me lo repito a cada instante, —exhaló, después continuó con rapidez,— Pero todavía me duele haber escuchado al tipo ese. Saber que habías salido solo para tener sexo...

— Espera, ¿qué? —Blaine preguntó mas confundido que nunca. —¿Cuál tipo?

— El tipo ese que estuvo contigo cuando yo te llamé aquella mañana... un tipo te habló mientras estabas en el teléfono conmigo.

— Oh, él.

— Sí, él.

— Pero eso no fue... Oh Dios. Kurt, ¿De verdad piensas que me acosté con él?

— ¡Estabas en su casa!

— No. Estaba en la casa de Sebastian. No se quién era ese tipo. Había salido con Sebastian la noche anterior. Siempre bebo demasiado cuando estoy con él, entonces dejé mi auto en su casa. Necesitaba... estaba tratando de olvidarme de ti. Seb se enganchó con un tipo, como siempre lo hace, y lo invitó a él y a su grupo de amigos a su casa. Desperté cuando me llamaste. Yo, obviamente me desmayé en el sofá y estaba rodeado de gente que no conocía. El tipo que escuchaste era uno de ellos, vino a preguntarme si quería una taza de café.

— ¿Entonces por qué demonios no me lo explicaste? —Kurt le gritó con incredulidad.

— Porque me colgaste.

— ¡Entonces llámame de nuevo, Blaine! ¡Grita, chilla, vuelve a mi puerta y exige que te escuche! ¡Lucha por mi! No me dejes pensar que eres una especie de... prostituto. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo lloré por eso? ¿Lo sabes? Me dolió mucho pensar que ibas a lograr satisfacer tus necesidades en otra parte. ¡Fue por eso que te me ofrecí la siguiente semana!

— Me lo estaba preguntando, —admitió Blaine en voz baja, pero Kurt lo escuchó lo suficientemente claro.

— Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes. Terminé inventando que Sam era mi novio porque quería demostrarte que era capaz de tener una relación adulta.

— Kurt... yo no soy así, —dijo Blaine suavemente.— Traté de decírtelo. No soy esa clase de hombre.

— Pero como siempre, Blaine, no te esforzaste lo suficiente, —dijo Kurt, pero no había enojo, sólo tristeza que Blaine deseaba borrar desesperadamente.

— Lo siento, —dijo con remordimiento.— No voy a pretender que nunca he tenido una noche de sexo casual, porque lo he hecho. Pero no estoy orgulloso de ello. Y no fueron satisfactorias en absoluto.

— Debieron haberlo sido... en el momento, —dijo Kurt, ahora con un tono un poco más claro mientras sonreía y hacía reír a Blaine.

— Supongo. Sí. Pero después me sentí... vacío. Y avergonzado. Realmente no es lo mío en absoluto. Es por eso que Sebastian y yo tenemos una relación de amor-odio. Él puede ser un muy buen amigo, pero está fuertemente metido en eso y yo simplemente no lo entiendo para nada. Yo quiero el romance, las largas miradas, el corazón latiendo alocadamente cuando las manos se encuentran, la risa nerviosa... —y llevando su mano al rostro de Kurt una vez más, continuó.— la dulce caricia, las miradas... el roce de los labios... —pero retrocedió en el último momento, dejando a Kurt caer pesadamente contra su hombro con un gruñido.

— Me estás tentando.

— No fue mi intención. —dijo sinceramente.— Realmente creo que es mejor que vaya a casa. Al menos a cambiarme de ropa.

— De cualquier manera tengo tarea qué hacer, —dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie de mala gana.

— ¿Podría volver esta noche? ¿Cuándo ya hayas visto a tu papá?

— ¿Te quedarás?

— Sí.

**~*~**

— Sí. Se van a mudar, —continuó Kurt, todavía asombrado por una tarde llena de acontecimientos.

— No entiendo por qué puede ser malo, —Blaine le dijo mientras preparaba mas comida.— Digo, no estarás bajo mucha presión para cuidar a tu papá, y es obvio que Carole y él se adoran.

— Así es, pero ahora heredé a Finn. Y quieren que divida el sótano y que lo compartamos.

— Oh.

— Exactamente.

— Bueno, no puede ser tan malo.

— Lo será. Rachel está saliendo con él, lo que significa que tendré que estudiar mientras escucho a mi mejor amiga y a mi hermanastro alternando entre los gritos de ella y sus sesiones de besuqueos.

— Entonces te daré una llave, puedes venir a estudiar a mi casa, —Blaine se encogió de hombros, levantando la vista para encontrar a Kurt congelado con sus palillos a medio camino hacia su boca.— ¿Qué?

— Nada, —respondió Kurt en un tono de voz ligeramente más alto de lo normal.— Sólo... sí. Suena bien. Gracias. Primero tendrás que revelar dónde vives.

— Información clasificada, —sonrió Blaine.— Sólo unos pocos privilegiados pueden saberlo.

— ¿Soy privilegiado?

Blaine hizo una pausa, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas cuando miró a esas piscinas azules de profundidad interminable.— Sí.

Esa noche, mientras estaban acurrucados y los dedos de Blaine estaban nuevamente trazando los ahora familiares patrones en su espalda, Kurt preguntó. Había estado en su mente por mucho tiempo, pero estaba conteniéndose, pues no quería presionar o molestar a Blaine. Pero ahora sentía que necesitaba saber, para ser capaz de entender un poco más a Blaine.

— ¿Me dirás por qué te fuiste de Nueva York? —dijo en la oscuridad, sintiendo a Blaine tensarse junto a él.

— Luke, —dijo depués de un tiempo.— Estuve con él por dieciocho meses, Nos conocimos en un estudio de grabación. Yo era guitarrista por sesiones, y él estaba con su banda para grabar su primer sencillo. Al principio fue genial. Teníamos la cuestión de la música en común, lo que era bueno ya que era una parte muy importante de mi vida. Además de que a ambos nos gustaban las mismas películas, libros, esa clase de cosas. Yo no estaba buscando algo serio, pero nos volvimos... absorbentes el uno con el otro es la mejor manera en que puedo describirlo. Nunca estábamos separados. Él se sentaba conmigo mientras escribía, iba a conciertos con él, o a sus ensayos. Era muy extremo. Yo estaba viviendo por mi cuenta, pero él vivia con todos sus compañeros de la banda en un gran loft. Nunca me gustó estar ahí. Era un espacio muy grande y la gente simplemente parecía entrar y salir a la deriva todo el tiempo. Sus compañeros de la banda eran todos heterosexuales, y aparentemente no tenían inhibiciones. Me sentía incómodo todo el tiempo, y solía suplicarle a Luke que fuera a mi casa. Al principio le convino también, pero después de un tiempo, el sólo quería estar con su banda.

...Su sencillo fue un fracaso, el disco se vino abajo y el mundo de Luke se hizo añicos. Dos miembros de la banda se mudaron con sus padres, pero Luke y otros dos se quedaron, trataron de reagruparse con otros y hacer algo diferente. Fue en ese momento que comencé a alejarme. Había estado de vacaciones con mis padres, Cooper y su familia. La pasé muy bien y me sentí genial. Reorganicé mi vida, empecé a dormir bien, a comer apropiadamente, y a tomar aire fresco. Regresé a Nueva York fresco y vigorizado, listo para trabajar duro, y así lo hice. Nunca me percaté de la forma de beber de Luke hasta que llegué a su apartamento después del trabajo para encontrarlo borracho y con las mismas ropas de un día anterior. Era como si se hubiera dado por vencido. No estaba interesado en salir o en hacer otra cosa que emborracharse o drogarse, cosa con la que nunca estuve de acuerdo. Así que lo terminé.

...No lo tomó nada bien. Regresó al estudio varias veces, completamente perdido y rogándome que lo llevara de vuelta. Los del estudio eran comprensivos, pero con el tiempo dejaron de contratarme para trabajar, lo que era de entenderse. Tocaba el timbre de mi casa en medio de la noche; traté de desconectarlo, pero entonces empezó a tocarle a los vecinos. A la vez que bebia, fumaba marihuana, y empeoró. Empezó a consumir cocaína para tratar de combatir el bajón de la marihuana, pero solo consiguió vovlerse más paranoico. Traté de ayudarle, de verdad que sí. Pero no creo que puedas ayudar a alguien a menos que esté dispuesto a ayudarse a sí mismo. El resto de la banda eventualmente se alejó, dejando a Luke en una espiral más allá del fondo de la adicción a las drogas y la depresión. Y yo sólo... no podía... estar cerca de eso, así que evité todo contacto...

Blaine se desplomó, sentado en la oscuridad y limpiándose los ojos mientras sorbía su nariz. Kurt se sentó junto a él y sostuvo su mano fuertemente entre las suyas.

— Hiciste lo correcto, —dijo amablemente.

— Eso no es todo... —trató de componerse una vez más y continuó.— Cambié todo. Me mudé con un par de chicas de la universidad, cambié mi número, mi coche, el lote completo. Entonces un día, hace casi exactamente dos años, me topé con uno de sus viejos compañeros de la banda. Dijo que Luke estaba peor que nunca, y que la gente había tratado de localizarme para ver si podía ayudarlo. Habíamos roto desde hacía un año, para ese entonces, y yo apenas había empezado a sentirme como yo otra vez. Dije que no quería saber y que le dijeran a Luke eso mismo. Creo que me gusta pensar que soy una buena persona, pero me fui a casa ese día sintiéndome como el bastardo más grande del planeta. Por dos días no pensé en nada más que en eso, y finalmente fui a verlo.

Hubo un momento de gran silencio antes de que Kurt se diera cuenta de que Blaine no estaba continuando, así que le pidió amablemente.— ¿Qué te dijo?

— Nada. Se ahorcó el día anterior.

— Jesucristo, —dijo Kurt en voz baja.— Oh, Blaine. Lo lamento muchísimo.

— Si, —lloró antes de detenerse y limpiar sus lágrimas.— Fue terrible. Dejó una nota a sus padres, y la última línea... la última jodida línea decía. _"Díganle a Blaine que esto no fue su culpa,"_ lo que, por supuesto, me hizo sentir que lo era. Pero ya sabes... nunca nos dijimos "te amo", nunca discutimos un futuro juntos... sólo... era lo que era. Lo quería como quiero a cualquiera de mis amigos cercanos. Me preocupaba por él, pero no estaba _enamorado_ de él, y siempre supe que mi futuro no estaba con él. Aún así... tenerlo... se sentía como si fuera la única opción que me quedaba... y eso me jodió un poco.

— No me sorprende.

— Dejé la música, conseguí un trabajo atendiendo mesas y otro de bartender, esperando sumergirme en el trabajo y olvidarme de la vida. No tuve contacto con nadie, y finalmente ignoré todas las llamadas de mis padres. Después de seis meses Cooper llegó a mi puerta, me arrastró de vuelta a Los Ángeles por dos meses antes de ponerme en un avión a Boston, donde Wes estaba esperándome. Wes y yo éramos amigos de la escuela, pero creo que siempre fue demasiado estudioso para mi gusto. Tendía a pasar el rato con Jeff, Nick y otros más, pero con el paso de los meses, Wes me demostró su valía, y lo ha hecho una y otra vez desde entonces. Renunció a su trabajo y se mudó a Nueva York conmigo, pero yo simplemente no pdía establecerme, y él terminó trabajando en una escuelucha secundaria de mierda para pagar las cuentas mientras yo estaba disgustado con el mundo. Todo me recordaba a Luke, y era muy doloroso. Entonces Wes escuchó de un trabajo en Dalton... y pareció... bueno. Wes se mudó nuevamente conmigo, pero sabía que yo debía tener mi propia casa y aprender cómo ser yo otra vez. Me las arreglé para conseguir trabajo a través de viejos contactos y tuve conciertos regulares. Se sentía bien estar involucrado en la música otra vez. Wes todavía iba por mi de vez en cuando ya que tiendo a ahogarme en una botella de whiskey cuando las cosas se ponen mal, pero él y Cooper me conocen muy bien.

— Y... ¿Cómo estás ahora? ¿Crees que lo has superado, o...?

—Son casi dos años. No creo superarlo del todo, pero he aprendido cómo lidiar con ello. Es curioso, un año de terapia, horas de asesoría psicoanalítica, y todo lo que realmente necesitaba era conocerte.

— ¿Conocerme?

— Conocerte me hizo sentir vivo otra vez. Como si pudiera recordar quién era Blaine Anderson. Y lo más importante, me hiciste _sentir_ otra vez.

Kurt guardó silencio después de aquella declaración, no estaba seguro de cuál debía ser su reacción, desesperado por estampar sus labios en los de Blaine, pero sabiendo que no era ni el tiempo ni el lugar. Blaine se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, con una mano sosteniendo la de Kurt, y con la otra desplumando nerviosamente las sábanas.

— Entonces... Este soy yo. Esta es mi historia. Entiendo, ya sabes, si tú decides que no quieres continuar con esto, —dijo, señalándolos a ambos.— Sea lo que sea.

— Oh Blaine, —Kurt suspiró, envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de él.— No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Esa noche, Blaine durmió con su cabeza descansando sobre el pecho de Kurt, sintiéndose más contento de lo que alguna vez se había sentido.


	10. Chapter 10

Burt Hummel estaba aburrido. Había estado en el hospital por cuatro días, y estaba pensando en cavar un túnel para tratar de escapar. Carole se quedaba a cuidarlo en la noche, lo que significaba que en este momento debía estar en casa en la cama; Kurt y Finn estaban en la escuela y los chicos de la tienda sólo podían visitarlo en las noches, así que Burt pasó el día con la mente nublada viendo talk shows o salivando con shows de cocina y deseando que la comida del hospital fuera así de atractiva. Estaba decidiendo entre una repetición de Ricki Lake o Montel cuando la puerta se abrió y Blaine Anderson entró.

— ¡Hey! Qué gusto me da verte amigo.

— Hola. Espero que no le moleste mi visita.

— ¡Para nada! De verdad, no tienes idea de cuán complacido me siento de ver a alguien que no esté vistiendo una bata blanca. Toma asiento.

Blaine jaló una silla junto a la cama y se sentó, tamborileando nerviosamente en su rodilla y sonriendo a Burt.

— ¿Cómo está mi niño? —preguntó Burt.

— ¡Bien! Si. Está bien.

— Gracias por cuidarlo en mi lugar.

— No hay problema.

— Tenía el presentimiento de que dirías eso. ¿Se solucionaron las cosas entre ustedes?

— Sí. Todo está... perfecto, —Blaine sonrió ridículamente y Burt puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no pudo evitar reírse.— Es sólo que... hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser un niño.

— Sip, —dijo Burt con aire de suficiencia, disfrutando de ver a Blaine retorcerse.— Dame las noticias. ¿Cómo les está yendo a los Buckeyes?

Blaine informó a Burt, desesperado por desviar la conversación de vuelta a Kurt, pero no queriendo que Burt pensara que esa era la única razón de su visita. Lo era, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo. Hablaron de futbol por un rato, después Burt se movió a preguntas más personales. ¿Cuánto tiempo había vivido en Ohio? ¿Qué hacía para vivir? ¿Sus padres lo aceptaban? Y así sucesivamente hasta que pasó casi una hora. Blaine ya estaba agotado de responder a tantas cosas, y finalmente hizo la suya.

— Sr. Hummel.

— Burt.

— Burt. Yo ansío de verdad pedirle a Kurt que salga conmigo, pero no lo voy a hacer sin su consentimiento. Sé que dijo que no mientras fuera un pequeño, pero yo de verdad no creo poder esperar más, y sólo me preguntaba si tal vez podría usted reconsiderarlo. —rogó, mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos.

— Dios mío, para ser un hombre de treinta y un años, sí que sabes como encender tu encanto juvenil, —se quejó Burt mientras se acomodaba en la cama. — Así está la cosa, Blaine. Hablaba en serio cuando te dije que me agradas. Me puse muy contento de que vinieras a estar con Kurt. Tal vez no te conozco muy bien, pero sé que te preocupas por él y eso significa mucho para mi. Pude dormir muchísimo mejor sabiendo que él estaba contigo, a pesar de que no estaba muy feliz de saber que estaban compartiendo una cama. —Blaine tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse en un brillante tono escarlata y de mirar hacia el suelo mientras murmuraba una disculpa.— Bueno, de cualquier manera, Finn está ahora con él. Supongo que ya no te quedarás más tiempo en mi sótano, ¿verdad?

— No, —susurró.

— Bien. Verás, no es tanto respecto al número de años que los separan, es más la cuestión del adulto y el adolescente. Estoy feliz de que pases tiempo con Kurt, de que lo invites a salir si de verdad sientes que debes hacerlo... pero estoy preocupado por... los instintos.

— ¿Instintos?

— No me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, muchacho, o será un rotundo no. He tenido que aprender muchísimo acerca de... cosas gays... y te comenté que hablé con Kurt acerca de eso. Es sólo que no quiero que él se lance a una relación física antes de que esté listo.

— Entiendo, —dijo Blaine rápidamente,— y lo respeto.

— Estoy seguro de que así es. Pero ¿puedes seguir respetando eso? Es por eso que estoy preocupado. Porque, gay o no, recuerdo lo que era tener dieciséis, con hormonas corriendo a través de ti y las cosas surgían tan pronto como alguien te regalaba una mirada. Pero está bien, porque a esa edad no esperas mucho más que un beso y el roce de las manos... y era suficiente. Era suficiente porque era nuevo y excitante. Pero también recuerdo lo que era tener treinta. De hecho, Kurt nació en el año en que cumplí treinta, así que todos sabíamos lo que yo había estado haciendo, —él dijo, y Blaine se rió.— A Kurt le gusta complacer a la gente, —Burt continuó.— Yo no lo pondría en frente de algo para lo que no estuviera emocionalmente listo, sólo porque él quiere que seas feliz. Y de verdad como un hombre hecho y derecho, me preocupa que no seas capaz de resistir esos impulsos. Quiero que Kurt experimente el sexo dentro de una relación amorosa, y quiero que lo vea como una conexión emocional, así como física. Y qué mejor que sea contigo... —hizo una pausa para hacer una mueca y aclarar su garganta,— pero no quiero que sea antes de que esté listo.

— Burt... Esperaría eternamiente si tuviera que hacerlo. Yo sólo... necesito a Kurt en mi vida. Nunca, pero nunca lo presionaría para hacer algo antes de que estuviera listo. Admito ser un romántico empedernido. Quiero que se enamore total y completamente, quiero poder darle la mano y los tímidos besos. Kurt se merece todo eso más que nadie que conozca.

Burt lo miró de arriba a abajo y finalmente resopló.— Puedes salir con él. Pero te lo estoy diciendo... —le advirtió cuando el rostro de Blaine se iluminó.— Tú lo lastimas y que Dios me ayude porque voy a cazarte y voy a hacer que ciertas partes de tu anatomía no vuelvan a funcionar. ¿Me escuchaste?

— Sí, señor, —Blaine tragó.

— Bien. Ahora, veamos Judge Judy.

 

**~*~**

Blaine lo observaba mientras salía de la escuela. Enconrvado, sosteniendo su mochila frente a su pecho para protegerse, Kurt trataba de pasar a través de la multitud de manera invisible. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el suelo para dirigirse a su auto, con la esperanza de evitar que lo notaran, así que no se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba recargado en él hasta que sus zapatos aparecieron ante su vista.

— ¡Oh!, —jadeó mirando hacia arriba con sorpresa.— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Luchando por ti, —dijo Blaine simplemente, sosteniendo un ramo de flores amarillo brillante para él.

— ¿A si?, —levantó una ceja inquisitivamente mientras tomaba las flores, tratando de parecer calmado, pero sin embargo, una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios.

— Me preguntaba si te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche.

— ¿Una cita?

— Una cita.

Y esta vez, a pesar de tratar de mantener sus labios juntos, Kurt no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendía, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran y que todo su rostro se iluminara.

— Me encantaría.

— Genial, —dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.— Paso por ti a las siete treinta. —Y caminó lentamente hacia su coche, esperando hasta perderlo de vista completamente antes de gritar "¡Sí!" con todas sus fuerzas y dar un puñetazo al aire lleno de orgullo.

Llegó temprano, pero se obligó a esperar hasta que el reloj de su tablero mostrara las siete treinta en punto antes de salir de su auto y subir los escalones hasta el porche y tocar la puerta, con el corazón latiéndole alocadamente contra su pecho. Escuchó algo de ruido, un sonido apagado y lo que sonaba claramente como Kurt diciendo "¡Fuera de mi camino!" entre dientes antes de que la puerta finalmente se abriera. Se quedó ahí, alisando su camisa, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas que únicamente sirvió para hacerlo lucir más guapo de lo habitual.

— Hola, —dijo sin aliento.

— Hola, —Blaine sonrió feliz, de pronto tímido.— Tú... uh... te ves increíble. —Para Kurt, era un atuendo relativamente sencillo, aunque había tardado horas en decidirlo. Una camisa gris claro con una bufanda azul, que sabía que acentuaba sus ojos, junto con un pantalón negro a la medida. Se puso una chaqueta, que Blaine sospechaba era una Marc Jacobs, pero no quería avergonzarse por hacerlo mal, así que se quedó callado.

— Gracias. Tú también, —contestó Kurt, y era en serio. —¿No llevas un cárdigan? —bromeó, tirando suavemente de las solapas de su chaqueta.

— No. Pero sí un corbatín, —sonrió antes de ofrecerle su brazo a Kurt.— ¿Nos vamos?

— No llegues muy tarde, —llamó Finn, de pronto apareciendo en el corredor.

— Cállate, Finn, —dijo Kurt por encima del hombro, y Blaine se rió mientras llevaba a su cita hacia el auto.— En serio, es insoportable. —se quejó Kurt.

Blaine llevó a Kurt a un pequeño restaurant francés en las afueras de Lima, y en una mesa para dos, alumbrada con velas, tomó su mano y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Un día difícil?

— ¿Qué te hace decir eso? —preguntó, fascinado por la forma en la que el pulgar de Blaine acariciaba la palma de su mano.

— Sólo... cuando saliste de la escuela, parecías... un poco asustado.

— Oh no. Sólo trataba de evitar una paliza. Ya sabes cómo es, —dijo Kurt, tratando de restarle importancia, pero Blaine insistió.

— Quiero que me prometas algo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Kurt con cautela.

— Quiero que me prometas que hablarás conmigo acerca de esas cosas. Que me dirás cuando estés enojado o preocupado por eso. Ya sabes, Luke nunca me dijo nada de eso... y luego fue demasiado tarde.

— Blaine, yo nunca...

— Lo sé, Kurt. Pero yo sólo quiero estar ahí para ti. Puede que no sea capaz de detenerlo, pero puedo ayudarte a sobrellevarlo.

— Es algo que tengo que soportar. —dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pero no deberías. ¿Por favor, Kurt?

— Okay, te lo prometo, —suspiró.— ¿Pero por el momento podemos ordenar por favor? Estoy hambriento.

La atmósfera se aligeró, y la cena estuvo salpicada de sonrisas y miradas coquetas, suaves caricias con la punta de los dedos y miradas anhelantes hasta que Blaine finalmente pagó la cuenta y se dirigieron a casa.

— De verdad la pasé muy bien, —dijo Blaine, tímidamente otra vez mientras apagaba el motor y se volvía hacia Kurt en la oscuridad.

— Yo también.

— ¿Puedo llevarte mañana al cine? —preguntó nervioso.

— Me encantaría, —Kurt esperaba que en realidad Blaine no escuchara su corazón latir alocadamente contra su pecho, pero la idea de una segunda cita justo al día siguiente era emocionante, y trató de dejar de rebotar en el asiento.

— Okay. Buenas noches, Kurt, —dijo, inclinándose hacia Kurt lentamente, sus ojos se dirigieron al hombro de Kurt rápidamente mientras se reía entrecortadamente.— Y yo sin dudarlo te besaría justo ahora, pero de verdad no quiero que nuestro primer beso sea con Finn de pie mirándome desde el porche de tu casa.

— ¿Qué? —Kurt chilló, dándose vuelta para mirar.— Oh por el amor de...

— No te preocupes. Está siendo protector. Es dulce.

— Es sumamente molesto, eso es lo que es. Momento arruinado. —resopló cruzándose de hombros y deslizándose en su asiento.

— Habrá otros momentos, —Blaine sonrió y estiró su mano temblorosa hasta rozar rápidamente su mejilla.— O al menos, espero que los haya.

Satisfecho, Kurt salió del auto, siendo la imagen del equilibrio y el decoro, y luego subió por las escaleras agitando los brazos mientras le gritaba a su nuevo hermano.

 

**~*~**

— ¿Palomitas de maíz? ¿En serio, Blaine? —Kurt le preguntó mientras Blaine se acomodaba en el asiento junto a él.

— Sí. ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Cuando sales al cine en una cita, no se supone que pasarás todo el tiempo besándote con tu pareja?

Blaine se asfixió con una palomita de maíz, finalmente se las arregló para aclarar su garganta antes de balbucear— Yo no creo... no creo que vayamos a hacer eso.

— ¿Por qué no? —presionó Kurt, amando la forma en que Blaine se avergonzaba.

— Porque le prometí a tu padre que nos tomaríamos las cosas con calma.

— ¿A mi papá?

— Sí. Fui a visitarlo. Le pedí permiso para salir contigo.

— Serás su nueva persona favorita.

— No... no creo serlo. Pero sí dijo que podía invitarte a salir... luego me amenazó.

— Sí, le gusta pensar que es duro. No le hagas caso.

— Además, besarse en público no es una buena idea, —dijo Blaine con un brillo en los ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque si empiezo, no creo poder ser capaz de parar, —susurró directamente en el oído de Kurt.

— Oh, —respondió, dejando caer su barbilla mientras Blaine con aire de suficiencia, tomaba un puñado de palomitas de maíz.

Aún así, ni Kurt ni Blaine podían decirle a nadie de qué había tratado la película, ya que también dedicaron mucho tiempo a mirarse a los ojos y a disfrutar simplemente de estar juntos en lugar de enfocarse en el film. Esta vez, Blaine sí tomó la mano de Kurt, entrelazando sus dedos fuertemente. Cuando las luces se encendieron, tampoco lo soltó, y Kurt tuvo que agachar la cabeza para que el resto de la gente no pensara que estaba completamente loco, sonriendo como un tonto enamorado por un simple roce de sus manos. Blaine caminó orgulloso de vuelta al auto, sosteniendo la mano de Kurt todo el camino. Y esto era lo que lo emocionaba más que cualquier cosa. Que cada uno se sentía orgulloso de ser visto con el otro, sin secretos, sin preocupaciones y sin inseguridades.

— Me encantaría invitarte a pasar, pero mañana tengo escuela, así que... —Kurt empezó mientras Blaine conducía a través de la entrada.

— Y me encantaría aceptar, pero una vez más Finn me está observando, y como es mucho más alto que yo, no voy a tentar a la suerte.

— En serio, —gimió Kurt.— voy a matarlo. ¿Cuándo te veré? —preguntó, haciendo a Blaine estremecerse sólo con el roce de un dedo a lo largo de su muslo.

— Uh... —colocó la mano de Kurt de vuelta en su propio regazo en un esfuerzo por concentrarse en la pregunta.— ¿Mañana? ¿En la noche acústica?

— Yo um... voy a ir con unos amigos.

— Oh. —Blaine trató de no hacer notar su decepción, haciendo su voz más suave cuando dijo— No te preocupes. Podría preguntarle a Wes si quiere ir. De cualquier manera te veré ahí. Tal vez podamos hacer algo el fin de semana.

— Me encantaría, —Kurt sonrió feliz y con un suave apretón en su mano, dejó el auto para enfrentar a Finn mientras Blaine se alejaba riendo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las canciones de éste capítulo son "Chasing Cars" de Snow Patrol y "Wake Me Up Inside (Bring me To Life)" de Evanessence, pero en versión de Katherine Jenkins.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Blaine a Michelle cuando llegó al Lima Bean la siguiente tarde.— ¿Batería? ¿Amplificadores? Se suponía que sería una noche acústica, ¿no?

— Lo es, —dijo ella mientras seguía limpiando las mesas.— Sólo pensé en animar un poco las cosas, eso es todo.

— Introduciendo instrumentos muy poco acústicos, —gruñó Blaine mientras se dirigía a su mesa habitual, dejándola sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. Poco después se le unieron Wes, Sebastian, Jeff y Nick, quienes tuvieron el placer de burlarse de él sin piedad acerca de sus citas con Kurt, habiendo escuchado todos los detalles de ellos por boca de Wes.

— Búrlense todo lo que quieran, chicos, —dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa.— Pero estoy celoso hasta la mierda. El trasero del niño está apretado y listo para la cosecha.

— No vuelvas a hacer bromas como esas acerca de él, —gruñó Blaine mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa y cerraba su puño en la camisa de Sebastian.

— Tranquilo Blaine, tranquilo. —Wes lo calmó empujándolo de nuevo a su asiento.— Seb, eres asqueroso, y si te vuelvo a escuchar diciendo algo como eso, no detendré a Blaine. ¿Alquien quiere café? —preguntó, cambiando alegremente de tema.

— Hey, —un eufórico Kurt apareció en su mesa, observando nerviosamente a los amigos de Blaine, pero demasiado feliz de verlo como para preocuparse demasiado por nada más.

— Hey, —dijo Blaine, poniéndose de pie y deslizando su brazo alrededor de la delgada cintura de Kurt, deseando poder fundirse en aquel abrazo y quedarse ahí, pero Kurt se estremeció y se apartó. Blaine frunció el ceño, pero le presentó a sus amigos, después Kurt sonrió educadamente, diciéndole a Blaine que se iría a sentar con sus propios amigos en la esquina opuesta.

— Te acompaño. —dijo Blaine con decisión.— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó en el segundo mismo en que estuvieron fuera del alcance de los oídos de Wes y el resto de sus amigos.— ¿Te hice sentir incómodo?

— No, nada que ver. Me encanta tener tus brazos alrededor de mi, —sonrió Kurt, una sonrisa real y genuina que hizo a Blaine relajarse ligeramente.

— ¿Entonces qué fue?

— Nada. sólo que... jugamos dodgeball ***** hoy en el gimnasio.

— ¿Y?

— Y no esquivé el balón.

— Al baño. Ahora. —dijo Blaine, agarrando la muñeca de Kurt y dirigiéndolo a través de las mesas.— Levanta tu playera. —Le ordenó una vez que estuvieron seguros dentro del baño.

— Alguien podría entrar.

— Nadie entrará, —dijo Blaine, poniendo su pie contra la puerta.— Ahora, levanta tu playera.

Lentamente y de mala gana, Kurt levantó su playera de manga larga, haciendo una mueca al escuchar a Blaine reprimir un grito de asombro. Un fuerte moretón púrpura se extendía a través del costado izquierdo de Kurt, cubriendo todas sus costillas, con algunas marcas más repartidas en otros lugares.

— Esto no es de un balón, —susurró Blaine temiendo lastimarlo cuando rozó delicadamente con sus dedos toda la forma del moretón.— Esto es de un pie. Lo sé porque una vez tuve los mismos moretones. Kurt, tienes que decirle a alguien acerca de esto.

— No, por favor, —le suplicó entrecortadamente mientras dejaba caer su playera.— Por favor. Mi papá... No puedo correr el riesgo. Por favor.

— Pero Kurt...

— Blaine, está bien. Estoy bien. Y estoy bien porque estar contigo hace que todo esto sea soportable. Porque cualquiera que sea la mierda que ellos me tiran encima, te tengo a ti para aliviar mi dolor y para sonreír de nuevo. Es fin de semana. Yo sólo quiero disfrutar de esta noche y esperar nuestra cita de mañana. ¿Por favor?

— Okay, —dijo Blaine a regañadientes.— Pero si esto pasa de nuevo, voy a ir a la escuela.

Él lo decía en serio, Kurt lo sabía, así que tomó su mano y la apretó con suavidad, tratando de tranquilizarlo.— Estoy seguro que no se repetirá. Ahora ven a conocer a mis amigos para que después todos te comamos con los ojos mientras cantas.

Regresaban hacia la cafetería, ahora notablemente más concurrida, cuando Blaine lo detuvo, aún cerca de la puerta del baño pero ya a la vista de todos. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

— Sólo quiero que sepas... —empezó, bajando la voz y acercándose a él.— ...que pienso que eres increíblemente hermoso, y que estoy muy orgulloso de estar saliendo contigo. —le sonrió entonces, un poco vacilante mientras pensaba en su piel adolorida y magullada escondiéndose debajo de todas esas capas de ropa; pero era una sonrisa, y se volvió más radiante cuando Kurt se la devolvió igual de deslumbrante.

— Gracias, —susurró.— Eso significa todo para mi.

Kurt le presentó a sus amigos mientras otras actuaciones se llevaban a cabo en el fondo, sabiendo que Blaine no tenía esperanza de recordar todos los nombres, a excepción de Finn y Rachel.

— Y él es mi maestro, el Señor Schue, y aquel es Brad, el tipo del piano, —Kurt terminó, mientras un hombre con lentes levantaba una mano y lo saludaba. Si alguien había notado la mirada que Schue le estaba disparando a Blaine, nadie eligió comentar al respecto.

— Wow. No sabía que muchos de ustedes iban a venir. Ahora estoy nervioso.

— Es sólo el club Glee, —una chica -Blaine pensaba que era Santana- le ronroneó.— Encuentra tu diva interior. Te vi actuar en el Wild. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

— Si... sin embargo, las noches acústicas en realidad no tratan sobre ser una diva. —dijo Blaine educadamente.

— Ya sabes, Kurt puede ser bastante diva cuando quiere serlo, —ella comentó.

— Oh, no lo dudo, —contestó Blaine, son sus ojos fijos en Kurt, quien se ruborizó.— Será mejor que me vaya. Soy el siguiente. Gusto en conocerlos, chicos, —dijo educadamente y luego tomó su lugar en el escenario.

Tocó algunas de sus viejas canciones favoritas, con la mirada viajando entre los chicos del club Glee, Kurt y su mesa, quienes cantaban fuertemente a través de su interpretación de "Piano man." Se levantó, tomando su guitarra y caminando hacia el pedestal del micrófono.

— Así que uh... la última de esta noche, y um... bueno... es para Kurt.

Miró hacia donde estaba Kurt con Rachel y Santana a cada lado de él. Blaine casi se echa a reír ante la cómica, y estupefacta expresión de sus caras. Kurt, por su parte se veía impresionante. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado mientras escuchaba a Blaine empezar a cantar ["Chasing Cars."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GemKqzILV4w)

  _"We'll do it all_  
 _Everything_  
 _On our own._

(Haremos todo esto  
Todas las cosas  
Por nuestra cuenta.)

__._ _

_We don't need_  
 _Anything_  
 _Or anyone._

(No necesitamos  
Nada  
Ni a nadie.)

.

_If I lay here_  
 _If I just lay here_  
 _Would you lie with me_  
 _And just forget the world?_

(Si me recuesto aquí  
si sólo me recuesto aquí  
¿Te recostarías conmigo  
y te olvidarías del mundo?)

.

_I don't quite know_  
 _How to say_  
 _How I feel_

(Yo no sé muy bien  
cómo decir  
cómo me siento)

.

_Those three words_  
 _Are said too much_  
 _They're not enough_

(Aquellas tres palabras  
se dicen demasiado  
pero no lo suficiente)

.

_If I lay here_  
 _If I just lay here_  
 _Would you lie with me_  
 _And just forget the world?_

(Si me recuesto aquí  
si sólo me recuesto aquí  
¿Te recostarías conmigo  
y te olvidarías del mundo?)

.

_Forget what we're told_  
 _Before we get too old_  
 _Show me a garden_  
 _That's bursting into life._

(Olvida lo que hemos dicho  
Antes de que seamos demasiado viejos  
Y muéstrame el jardín  
Que está rebosando de vida.)

.

_Let's waste time_  
 _Chasing cars_  
 _Around our heads_

(Vamos a perder el tiempo  
Persiguiendo lo imposible  
Alrededor de nuestras cabezas.)

.

_I need your grace_  
 _To remind me_  
 _To find my own_

(Necesito tu gracia  
Para recordarme  
Para encontrar la mía)

.

_All that I am_  
 _All that I ever was_  
 _Is here in your perfect eyes_  
 _They're all I can see_

(Todo lo que soy  
Todo lo que siempre fui  
Está aquí en tus ojos perfectos  
Son todo lo que puedo ver)

.

_If I lay here_  
 _If I just lay here_  
 _Would you lie with me_  
 _And just forget the world?"_

(Si me recuesto aquí  
si sólo me recuesto aquí  
¿Te recostarías conmigo  
y te olvidarías del mundo?)

Tocó el último acorde y se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Había estado preocupado por este momento desde que había decidido cantar esta canción para Kurt. Puso su corazón en ella, pero cuando abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Kurt iluminándose con esa gloriosa sonrisa que tanto amaba, el alivio corrió a través de él y saltó del escenario y fue inmediatamente hacia él.

— ¿Y bien? —le preguntó sin aliento por la emoción.

— Me encantó, —dijo Kurt, girando en su silla y haciendo caso omiso de la conmoción a su alrededor cuando todo el mundo empezaba a levantarse de sus asientos.— Y nada me gustaría más... —susurró mientras comenzaba a acercarse más.

— ¡Kurt, vamos! —lo llamó Rachel y Blaine dejó caer la cabeza con frustración.

— Lo siento... tengo que... —y con eso, Kurt se fue, dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos. Blaine caminó abatido de vuelta a su mesa y se desplomó en su silla.

— Tal vez, cuando hayamos estado saliendo por veinte años, finalmente consiga besarlo, —gimió mientras Wes reía y le acariciaba el brazo con simpatía.

— Has esperado meses, ¿qué son solo unos pocos minutos? Y estoy seguro que valdrá la pena, —dijo, señalando hacia el escenario. Sin saberlo, mientras Blaine había estado quejándose con sus amigos, Kurt y los chicos del club Glee -incluyendo a Brad, el tipo del piano- se habían apoderado del escenario a pesar del hecho de que Blaine era quien usualmente cerraba la noche. Kurt estaba en el centro, agarrando fuertemente el pedestal del micrófono, lleno de nervios. Su hermano estaba sentado detrás de la batería, dos de sus amigos sostenían unas guitarras y Blaine de pronto se dio cuenta de que la presencia de esos instrumentos había sido planeada desde el principio. Girando en su asiento, atrapó la mirada de Michelle, quien se encogió de hombros y sonrió antes de regresar a la caja registradora. Kurt no habló, sólo asintió una vez y [la música empezó.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-IX9a4r7wY) Cerrando los ojos, se permitió flotar en la suave melodía del piano mientras abría su boca para cantar.

  _"How can you see into my eyes like open doors_  
 _Leading you down into my core_  
 _Where I've become so numb_  
 _Without a soul_  
 _My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_  
 _Until you find it there and lead it back home."_

(¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas?  
Llevándote hasta mi interior  
Donde me he vuelto tan insensible  
Sin alma  
Mi espíritu durmiendo en algún lugar frío  
Hasta que lo encuentres y lo lleves de vuelta a casa.)

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó Sebastian.

— Te dije que él podía cantar, —dijo Blaine lleno de orgullo.

— Pero, ¿sabías que podía cantar de esa manera? —preguntó Wes.— Es increíble.

— Él es mío.

Un compás y luego los ojos de Kurt se abrieron mientras la música y su voz se elevaban juntas.

  _"Wake me up inside_  
 _Wake me up inside_  
 _Call my name and save me from the dark_  
 _Bid my blood to run_  
 _Before I come undone_  
 _Save me from the nothing I've become._

(Despiértame por dentro  
Despiértame por dentro  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
Antes de que termine deshecho  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido.)

.

_Now that I know what I'm without_  
 _You can't just leave me_  
 _Breathe into me and make me real_  
 _Bring me to life._

(Ahora que ya sé lo que soy sin ti  
No puedes dejarme  
Respira dentro de mi y hazme real  
Tráeme a la vida.)

.

_Frozen inside without your touch_  
 _Without your love Darling_  
 _Only you are the ife among the dead._

(Congelado por dentro sin tu caricia  
Sin tu amor, Cariño  
Sólo tú eres la vida entre la muerte.)

.

_Wake me up inside  
 _Wake me up inside_  
 _Call my name and save me from the dark_  
 _Bid my blood to run_  
 _Before I come undone_  
 _Save me from the nothing I've become.__

(Despiértame por dentro  
Despiértame por dentro  
Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
Ordena a mi sangre que corra  
Antes de que termine deshecho  
Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido.)

.

_Bring me to life."_

(Tráeme a la vida.)

La voz de Kurt se elevó más alto que nunca en la última nota, que alcanzó y sostuvo de manera perfecta mientras las chicas terminaban los coros suavemente detrás de él y la música se desvanecía. Un momento de silencio claro y conciso cayó en la cafetería antes de que el Sr. Schue fuera el primero en lanzarse a una erupción de aplausos y gritos. La mesa de Blaine pedía más, pero ni Kurt ni Blaine prestaron atención a nada de eso cuando Blaine fue hacia el frente del escenario, donde cargó y bajó a Kurt gentilmente, poniéndolo en pie antes de acunar su rostro tiernamente en sus manos.

— Increíble, —susurró, e incapaz de resistir por más tiempo, rozó dulcemente sus labios con los de Kurt. Se miraron el uno al otro fijamente, con pupilas dilatadas por el más suave de los besos.— ¿A qué hora quiere tu guardaespaldas que estés en casa?

— Él... él no. Él uh... dormirá en casa de Puck. —Kurt respiró, de pronto lleno de un tipo de deseo y anhelo que nunca antes había conocido.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?

— Sí.

Inmediatamente tomó la mano de Kurt. No dijeron adiós, simplemente caminaron rápidamente hacia el auto de Blaine y manejaron. Era tarde cuando Blaine se detuvo en una original casa rojo con blanco que Kurt inmediatamente adoró.

— ¿Eres dueño de esto?

— Sip. —dijo Blaine orgulloso.— Mi primera casa. Ven, te mostraré todo.

El gusto de Blaine en cuestiones de decoración era mucho más hogareño de lo que Kurt había imaginado que sería, la casa era cálida y acogedora, con una enorme construcción en la parte de atrás, donde estaba un estudio de música, completado por un estudio de grabación, una sala de instrumentos y otra habitación que estaba llena de todo tipo de equipo de sonido que Kurt ni siquiera trató de entender. Caminaron de vuelta a la casa, Kurt fijando su atención en varios cuadros que adornaban las paredes y el corredor, donde Blaine se detuvo al pie de la escalera.

— Um... ¿Quieres dormir aquí esta noche? Digo, no tienes qué hacerlo, —agregó rápidamente,— No quiero que pienses que por eso te invité a que vinieras. Es sólo que... si manejo de vuelta a Lima, será tarde y yo...

— Relájate, Blaine. Sí, me encantaría quedarme.

— Digo, puedes tener tu propia habitación si así lo quieres, tengo...

— Blaine. No es como si nunca hubiéramos pasado noches juntos.

— Yo sé. Sólo quiero que estés seguro.

— Estoy seguro.

Y de pronto, la chispa se encendió una vez más, la tensión entre ambos era palpable cuando Blaine asintió y tomó la mano de Kurt dentro de la suya, llevándolo escaleras arriba. Abrió una puerta al final del pasillo y le mostró a Kurt su habitación. Encendió una pequeña lámpara, se quitó los zapatos y miró a Kurt mientras se movía por la habitación. Era grande, con paredes azul claro y oscuros pisos de madera. Una cama matrimonial se encontraba al centro, en la esquina había una puerta, que -Kurt asumó- llevaba al cuarto de baño. La habitación estaba escasamente amueblada en comparación a la habitación de Kurt en Lima. Una gran cómoda frente a la cama, una TV montada en la pared sobre la cómoda y entre dos ventanas. Una mesita de noche a cada lado de la cama, y eso era todo. La habitación era elegante, discreta y tan relajante que Kurt sintió que podría dormirse de inmediato, esto hasta que Blaine tomó su rostro entre sus manos una vez más, y todos los pensamientos de cansancio se olvidaron.

— De verdad quiero besarte otra vez, —dijo con voz ronca por el deseo y con sus labios a centímetros de los de Kurt.

— No te voy a detener, —susurró, y se inclinó mientras Blaine presionaba sus labios contra los de Kurt. Había un poco más de presión en ese beso que en el de la cafetería, pero no demasiada. Aún así, los hizo a ambos jadear y mirarse fijamente a los ojos antes de que Blaine se acercara nuevamente para reclamar la boca de Kurt en un beso profundo. Sus manos nunca se movieron del rostro de Kurt mientras lo guiaba, moviendo sus labios para que la boca de Kurt se abriera un poco bajo su caricia antes de separarse de nuevo, dejándolos a ambos sin aliento.

— Wow, —jadeó Kurt, sorprendiéndose de lo grave que se había vuelto su voz, mientras Blaine presionaba su frente con la de él.

— Sí, —la voz de Blaine estaba sin aliento, y eufórica mientras luchaba por no empujar a Kurt hacia la cama y caer encima de él. Y de pronto vio por qué Burt estaba tan preocupado.— Uh... tal vez deberíamos...

— Besarnos otra vez, —terminó Kurt en su lugar, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Blaine mientras sus labios se unían nuevamente. Moviendo sus manos hacia el cabello de Kurt, Blaine inclinó su cabeza esta vez mientras el beso se intensificaba, abriendo su boca y gimiendo cuando sintió que Kurt hacía lo mismo. Atrevidamente, pasó su lengua por todo el labio inferior de Kurt antes de morderlo suavemente, siendo recompensado por un gemido de Kurt, quien se había vuelto flojo y dócil en sus brazos. Con la pasión nublando su cerebro, Blaine fue llevándolos a ambos hacia la cama, las rodillas de Kurt chocaron con el borde y Blaine movió sus brazos hacia su cintura para agarrarlo fuertemente mientras lo inclinaba hasta recostarlo contra las almohadas. Agarrando su rostro, Kurt lo acercó más hacia él, y mientras continuaban besándose, su lengua se encontró con la de Blaine, quien enredó fuertemente sus dedos en su cabello castaño como respuesta. El cuerpo de Blaine estaba a medias sobre el de Kurt, y mientras se besaban apasionadamente, Blaine se excitaba cada vez más por los suaves gemidos y jadeos que escapaban de la boca de Kurt, quien estaba felizmente atrapado debajo de él. Se atrevió a enredar sus dedos en los negros rizos y tiró de ellos suavemente, después se congeló cuando Blaine gruñó de placer y se oprimió contra él.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó Blaine, sentándose y pasando una mano por su cabello.— Lo siento. Yo... necesito detenerme.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque yo... Oh Dios mío, mírate. —exclamó mientras capturaba la deliciosa visión de Kurt: el cabello revuelto y los labios hinchados y rojos a causa de los besos, recostado en su cama contra las almohadas, mirándolo con grandes ojos inocentes.— Porque...

— Porque sólo tengo dieciséis, —dijo Kurt con un suspiro mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

— No, —dijo Blaine, quitándole las manos de su rostro y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.— Porque esto es lo mejor que he tenido y no quiero estropearlo, —dijo con un ligero beso en la punta de su nariz.

— Oh.

— Si, oh.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Sí, —dijo sonriéndole alegremente.

— Pero ¿qué pasa si yo no quiero parar?

— Sí quieres, Kurt. Confía en mi. —dijo Blaine con una sonrisa indulgente.— Es posible dejarse llevar por el calor del momento, pero ambos sabemos que no estamos listos para tanto en este momento. Voy a buscarte una pijama, después iré a preparar algo para tomar, ¿okay?

Kurt aceptó a regañadientes, y se paró frente al espejo del baño de Blaine observando su reflejo. Sus labios lucían como si hubieran sido picados por abejas, y sus ojos habían cambiado de color de azul a negro. Si todo esto era consecuencia de una leve sesión de besos, ¿qué más estaba por venir? Sonrió nuevamente para sí mismo, excitado ante la posibilidad de ir a averiguarlo, pero su sonrisa se empañó cuando se quitó su playera para enfrentarse con el duro recordatorio de su realidad. Acarició suavemente el moretón con sus dedos, siseando de dolor cuando presionó contra el inflamado músculo y el adolorido hueso. Las lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos, lágrimas que trató de contener rápidamente cuando escuchó a Blaine de vuelta en el dormitorio.

— ¿Kurt? ¿Todo bien por ahí?

— Si, —le respondió con voz ligeramente temblorosa.— Um... ¿Tendrás un poco de hielo que me regales?

— ¡Oh Dios, lo olvidé! Espera. —Escuchó pasos que se alejaban, puertas que se abrían y se cerraban escaleras abajo y luego lo escuchó de vuelta, golpeando suavemente la puerta del baño, misma que Kurt apenas abrió.

— Gracias.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

— Te enojarás conmigo.

— No lo haré. No fue tu culpa.

— No, —murmuró un obstinado Kurt, y cerró la puerta. Blaine lo escuchó resoplar entre dientes mientras trataba de colocarse el hielo en el lugar correcto.

— Anda, Kurt. Sólo déjame hacerlo. Mantendré mis ojos cerrados si quieres.

— No.

— Te preparé chocolate caliente, y se está enfriando.

— No.

Más siseos y murmuros además de algunos improperios que hicieron a Blaine sonreír hasta que recordó que Kurt probablemente estaba en agonía innecesaria sólo por su terquedad.

— Por el amor de Dios, Kurt. Debería de ser capaz de ayudar a poner hielo sobre el cuerpo de mi novio cuando está adolorido.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Kurt estaba de pie ahí con el torso desnudo, Blaine lo miró con la boca abierta de forma descarada.

— ¿Soy tu novio?

— ¿Eh?

— Blaine, —estalló Kurt,— mis ojos están acá arriba. ¿Has dicho que soy tu novio?

— Sí, lo eres, ¿o no?

— No lo sé. Me encantaría serlo.

— Entonces lo eres.

— Oh.

— Ahora ven aquí. —Tomando su brazo, lo levantó ligeramente, colocó el hielo cuidadosamente a lo largo de todo el costado de Kurt y sobre sus costillas. Todos los pensamientos del pecho desnudo de Kurt contra sus dedos, se evaporaron al tratar de borrar su dolor.— ¿Mejor? —preguntó cuando lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla.

— Un poco. Gracias.

— Toma, —dijo Blaine lanzándole la chaqueta de la pijama.— Adelante, ponte cómodo. El lado que quieras de la cama.

Se cambió rápidamente y salió para encontrar a Kurt sentado en medio de la cama, bebiendo su chocolate caliente.

— Dije que eligieras un lado, no que te adueñaras de toda la maldita cama, —dijo refunfuñando cariñosamente mientras se metía en la cama y tomaba la taza vacía de Kurt.

— No hay ninguna diferencia. De cualquier manera vas a abrazarme toda la noche, —dijo Kurt con total naturalidad, después depositó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de Blaine.

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

— Más que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

***Dodgeball:** Conocido también como quemados, balón prisionero, balón quemado, brilé, tira y tápate, mate, quema, balón tiro, dependiendo del país o región. Deporte de puntería inventado en Estados Unidos en el que se necesita la precisión y la puntería para golpear al jugador del equipo contrario con un balón. Comúnmente se juega en equipos de seis personas con seis balones de goma. Gana el primer equipo que elimine a todos los jugadores del equipo rival.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine abrió un ojo ligeramente y notó a Kurt recargado sobre un codo, sonriéndole suavemente y lleno de satisfacción, como si todos sus sueños se hubieran hecho realidad la noche anterior y estuviera comprobando que todo fuera verdad. El sol de primavera entraba por la ventana mientras Blaine se estiraba y bostezaba.

— Buenos días, —sonrió perezosamente, inmpulsándose hacia arriba para buscar los labios de Kurt, pero el niño retrocedió.

— Aliento matutino, —murmuró.

— No me importa.

— ¡Pero a mi sí! —exclamó, sonrojándose en lo que Blaine creía que era la forma más linda posible.

— Vamos, —dijo, tomando la mano de Kurt y llevándolo al cuarto de baño. Encontró un nuevo cepillo de dientes bajo el lavabo, se lo dio a Kurt y se quedaron mirándose a través del espejo. Cepillar sus dientes uno al lado del otro parecía un acto íntimo muy extraño, pero aún así, lo hicieron. Blaine le dio la espalda ante la insistencia de Kurt cuando tuvo que escupir. Después de enjuagar su boca, Kurt permaneció ahí, sosteniendo el cepillo dental sin saber qué hacer. Blaine lo tomó y lo colocó en el vaso junto al suyo. Dio un paso atrás, admirando su trabajo con una sonrisa.— Perfecto.

— ¿Cómo está tu costado? —preguntó mientras se acomodaban de nuevo bajo las cobijas.

— No tan mal, —murmuró Kurt, claramente avergonzado.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Sólo que no me gusta hablar de eso, eso es todo.

— Entonces no lo haremos -por el momento. Sólo dime si te está doliendo para ponerte un poco más de hielo, —dijo Blaine amablemente, extendió un brazo y Kurt se acurrucó en él con agradecimiento.— Entonces... ¿algún plan para hoy? —preguntó lo más natural posible, con la esperanza de que cualquier plan que tuviera, lo involucrara a él.

— Debo ir a ver a mi papá en algún momento, —reflexionó Kurt.— Pero aparte de eso... ¿pasar el día contigo? —se giró para recargar su barbilla en el pecho de Blaine, quien miró hacia él mientras recorría su espalda con los dedos.

— Soy todo tuyo. ¿Algo en particular que te gustaría hacer?

— Pasar toda la mañana en la cama besándote, —contestó Kurt con decisión, y Blaine tragó.

— Vas a ser un problema, ¿no es así? —Él sólo estaba bromeando, pero el rostro de Kurt se llenó de preocupación.

— No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo, —dijo en voz baja.

— No, no es así. Para nada. Te lo diría si así fuera.

— ¿Entonces podemos estar de acuerdo en eso? —preguntó Kurt mientras cambiaba de posición, haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor.— ¿En que si alguno de los dos se siente incómodo, lo dirá? Porque de otra manera voy a pasar todo el tiempo preocupado, y tú también. Estás paranoico pensando que me estás empujando más allá de mis límites, pero juro que te diré si es demasiado.

— Creo que eso suena como algo muy sensato, de hecho, —dijo Blaine sin poder resistirse a besar la frente de Kurt.— Sólo quiero que sepas que si retrocedo, no es porque no te desee, —la voz de Blaine adoptó ese repentino tono oscuro y grave cuando lo miró fijamente a los ojos.— sino todo lo contrario.

— Entonces... ¿esto está bien? —dijo Kurt cuando se movió hasta quedar completamente encima de Blaine, a horcajadas sobre sus muslos mientras cubría el torso de Blaine con el suyo y colocaba los brazos sobre sus hombros.

— Eso... estaría... eso... sí, —tartamudeó Blaine, haciendo a Kurt reír antes de que sus ojos se volvieran un tono más oscuros, y finalmente lo besó. Kurt dirigió el beso esta vez, acariciando con sus manos los rizos de la nuca de Blaine. Su confianza impulsada por haber conseguido reducirlo a un manojo de nervios. Le gustaba tentarlo besándolo profundamente, jugando con su lengua antes de alejarse, sonriendo suavemente mientras Blaine se estiraba hacia él en busca de más. Lo hizo una y otra vez, hasta que los puños de Blaine se cerraron sobre su cabello para mantenerlo en su lugar y así devorarlo de verdad. Con un impulso, giró sus cuerpos, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a Kurt, pero la cruda pasión estaba de vuelta, esa pasión que nublaba su juicio de aquella manera, y entonces separó las piernas de Kurt con urgencia mientras se inclinaba hacia el cuello del niño, dejando un reguero de besos justo hasta debajo de su oreja.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, Blaine! —Kurt gritó.

Su grito sólo estimuló a Blaine para ir más allá, raspando toda la sensible carne con sus dientes antes de morder esa suave piel justo por encima de su clavícula. Las caderas de Kurt se empujaban hacia arriba salvajemente y jadeó cuando sintió a través de la delgada tela de su pijama de algodón, lo duro que estaba Blaine. Hubo un fugaz momento de pánico, pero entonces Blaine empezó a chupar su cuello y todo pensamiento coherente se desvaneció. Antes de saber lo que realmente estaba pasando, las manos de Kurt subieron y se introdujeron en la chaqueta de la pijama de Blaine, clavando las uñas fuertemente en su piel mientras el pelinegro empujaba su ingle contra el muslo de Kurt. Empujando hacia arriba otra vez, Kurt agarró firmemente el cabello de Blaine en una mano, quien tenía los labios todavía pegados a la grácil curva de su cuello.

— Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios, —gritó cuando sintió que sus erecciones se rozaban entre sí.

— Tengo que parar, —jadeó Blaine, alejándose para mirar a Kurt con el cabello salvajemente alborotado y con ojos más negros que la noche.— Lo siento.

— No lo sientas, —sonrió Kurt, dejándose caer contra las almohadas con una sonrisa llena de encanto. Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír también, sabiendo que por ahora, era suficiente para Kurt. Se inclinó sobre él, besándolo suave y castamente en los labios y arreglando el cabello de su frente.

— Mira algo en la TV. Volveré en un rato.

Kurt encontró el control remoto y se puso a buscar a través de los canales, aún sonriendo para sí al recordar a Blaine ardiendo con deseo y lujuria, presionándose contra él. Y entonces se sentó de golpe cuando lo entendió. Arrastrándose por el pasillo, pudo ver que la puerta del baño al final del corredor estaba cerrada. Corrió de vuelta a la habitación y se hundió bajo las cobijas, sonriendo como nunca y riendo peligrosa e incontrolablemente mientras movía sus pies. Si él fuera un poco vulgar, le mandaría un mensaje a Santana justo ahora y le diría el efecto que causaba en ese hombre... pero no lo hizo, sabiendo que se sonrojaría en mil matices de color escarlata cuando la tuviera cara a cara. Así que en lugar de eso, lo guardó para sí y trató de actuar con normalidad cuando Blaine regresó, luciendo contento y feliz mientras se arrastraba a lo largo de la cama y jalaba el brazo de Kurt y lo colocaba alrededor de sus hombros.

— Abrázame, —dijo simplemente, y Kurt feliz puso su otro brazo sobre él para abrazarlo completamente.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Y ya no pudo actuar con normalidad.

— Lo siento, —un avergonzado Blaine murmuró contra su pecho.— Es sólo que... tienes cierto efecto en mi.

— Cuando besaste mi cuello fue... me hiciste sentir como si cada parte de mi ardiera en llamas.

— Si... y posiblemente tendrás que usar bufandas por algunos días, —dijo Blaine mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa de disculpa.

— No me importa. Me gustó... cuando te empujaste contra mi de esa manera. Se sintió bien. —Kurt se ruborizó, todavía encontrando difícil hablar acerca de algo remotamente sexual.

— Hmm. Muy bien.

— Si no nos hubiéramos detenido, ¿te habrías... um... ya sabes?

— Está bien decirlo, Kurt. ¿Me habría venido? Sí.

— ¿Sólo por eso?

— Como dijiste, se sintió bien. Pero no es sólo eso, ¿o sí? Es todo. Es abrazarte, besarte, ser capaz de saborear tu piel bajo mi lengua... porque eres tú.

— Creo que no lo entiendo.

— Okay, —Blaine se recargó sobre su codo para tratar de explicarlo con más detalle.— Puedo hacerlo yo solo.. como sin duda te habrás dado cuenta. Se siente bien, y puedo pensar en ciertas cosas o ver películas... lo que sea. Puedo estar con alguien y hacerlo, provocar ciertas cosas puede sentirse bien y te puede acarrear un orgasmo. Pero entonces estás tú. Tú que haces que me tiemblen las rodillas tan sólo con una sencilla mirada. Tocas mi mano... sólo mi mano, y ahí está esa chispa que se enciende. Y que nos conecta a un nivel mucho más allá de lo sexual. Sí, acariciarte, estar contigo es innegablemente caliente como el infierno, pero es la mente, el cuerpo y el alma lo que se conecta, es mucho más que sólo el placer físico.

— ¿Era de eso de lo que mi papá hablaba? ¿Cuándo dijo que quería que utilizara el sexo para conectarme con alguien?

— Sí. Y tengo que decirte, Kurt... Nunca había tenido eso con nadie.

— ¿En serio?

— En serio.

— ¿Entonces quieres tener sexo conmigo?

— En serio, —puso los ojos en blanco cariñosamente y lo acercó más hacia él.— ¿Qué hombre no querría?

— Los heterosexuales, probablemente. Y la mayoría de los gays.

— Eso es una tontería. Y de cualquier manera, no importa porque tú eres mío. De nadie más.

Kurt no dijo nada, solo empujó la cabeza de Blaine de nuevo contra su pecho para que no notara la maldita sonrisa que simplemente parecía no poder quitar. Sin embargo, sí se dio cuenta de los rápidos latidos de su corazón, pero como el suyo estaba igual, decidió no mencionarlo. Pasaron el rato descansando en un agradable silencio. Dormían a ratos, las manos de Kurt acariciaban suavemente la espalda de Blaine mientras éste se acurrucaba más contra su pecho. Con el tiempo empezaron a compartir suaves besos, que siguieron así hasta que la mano de Kurt encontró el camino hasta el cabello de Blaine y tiró de él -algo que rápidamente estaba descubriendo, era la debilidad de Blaine.

— No. —se rió contra los labios rojos de Kurt. — Vamos. Salgamos a desayunar y luego te llevaré a casa.

— ¿Vas a ir a visitar a mi papá?

— ¿De verdad? ¿Debo ir? No se si él quiera verme.

— Por supuesto que sí. Y si él no quiere, yo sí.

— Entonces iré.

— Y... todavía no hablamos acerca de la canción que elegiste, —dijo Blaine sobre un gran plato de huevos con tocino.

— ¿Demasiado femenina?

— ¡No! Y ya deja eso. Dios, el efecto que tienes en mi... ninguna chica lo ha causado. Ni ningún chico, dicho sea de paso.

Kurt agachó la cabeza y y jugueteó con la comida en su plato, ese calor ahora familiar, agitándose en su estómago cuando recordó cómo se sintió tener a Blaine encima de él.

— Estuviste increíble, Kurt. —Blaine continuó, estirándose hasta tomar la mano de Kurt en la suya.— Sabía que podías cantar, pero en serio... mis amigos y yo nos quedamos impresionados. Tienes que cantar más. En serio, Kurt, nunca he escuchado una voz tan exquisita como la tuya.

— Gracias. Fue para ti, así que... si. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Pero no creo que vaya a cantar más. Rachel canta la mayoría de las cosas... y si es un dueto, normalmente canta con Finn. Mercedes algunas veces tiene participaciones, pero...

— Entonces tienes que hacer algo, —dijo Blaine con firmeza.— No estoy diciendo que pases por encima de Rachel, o que seas una diva, pero necesitas hablar con tu maestro acerca de esto. Si ponen una voz como la tuya el próximo año, te lo afirmo, irán a las Nacionales.

— No creo que...

— Por favor, hazlo por mi. Diles que quieres una oportunidad justa de conseguir solos. Quieres ir a NYADA, ¿cierto? Entonces debes tener más solos.

— Lo voy a intentar.

Aparentemente satisfecho, Blaine dejó el tema por el resto de la comida, pero una vez que estuvieron en el estacionamiento del hospital, se volvió hacia él.

— ¿Podría grabarte algún día? ¿Cantando eso?

— ¡Oh! Um... —Kurt se movió con dificultad, inseguro.— ¿Puedo pensarlo?

— Por supuesto.

**~*~**

— No estoy contento contigo, —dijo Burt cuando su hijo entró en la habitación.— Y desde luego, tampoco estoy contento contigo, —dijo apuntando a Blaine con la mirada.— ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

— En casa, —la respuesta de Kurt llegó rápido.

— No me mientas.

— Estuvo conmigo, —dijo Blaine mirando fijamente hacia el suelo.

— Eso pensé.

— Pero le juro que nunca...

— ¡Hablamos de esto, Blaine! —Burt explotó.— Te sentaste en esta habitación y me diste tu palabra de que no intentarías nada hasta que Kurt estuviera listo.

— Y no intenté nada. De verdad.

— ¡Lo llevaste a tu casa! Mi hijo tiene dieciséis años y pasó la noche con un tipo de treinta. ¿Qué parte de todo esto piensas que está bien? Sí, lo salvaste la semana pasada, y yo agradecí el hecho de que Kurt tuviera a alguien a su alrededor para consolarlo cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles. Pero por lo que dijo Finn, las cosas fueron más allá anoche. Estoy tan decepcionado de ti. De los dos.

— Lo siento. —murmuraron ambos entre dientes.

— Dije que podían salir, y eso es lo que quise decir. Pueden verse una vez durante la semana, y el tiempo que quieran el fin de semana, siempre y cuando Kurt termine su tarea. Y Blaine, espero que estés en mi casa todos los viernes para cenar.

— ¿Por qué?

— Te lo dije, —dijo Burt bruscamente.— Me agradas.

— Divertida forma de demostrarlo, —murmuró Blaine en voz baja.

— Pero papá, Blaine tiene la noche acústica los viernes, —intentó Kurt, pero su padre no se echó para atrás.

— Pueden ir después. Y luego Blaine te puede llevar a casa. Pero eso es todo. Salen. No duermes fuera de casa. Y nada de esconderse por la noche. Y desde luego que no volverás a su casa por tu cuenta.

— ¡Papá! —chilló Kurt, pensando en el cepillo de dientes que lo esperaba.— ¡No puedes prohibirme que vaya a la casa de Blaine!

— Puedo y lo haré. Y te castigaré también si no dejas de quejarte. Ahora. Algunas buenas noticias. El doctor dice que estoy haciéndolo muy bien y que podré ir a casa el lunes.

— Genial. —murmuró Kurt.

— Tal vez quieras probar con un poco más de entusiasmo, amigo.

— Estoy contento. En serio. Es sólo que...

— Es sólo que estás enojado conmigo en este momento. Lo entiendo. Pero todavía necesito que vengas por mi el lunes después de la escuela. Carole estará trabajando.

— Tengo Glee, —gimió Kurt.

—Entonces no vayas.

— Uh... ¿Podría venir yo a recogerlo? —ofreció Blaine tentativamente.— Digo... si usted está de acuerdo con eso.

— ¿Qué no tienes un trabajo real? Dijiste que escribías música.

— Lo hago, y también toco, pero no estoy agendado para el lunes, y puedo escribir donde sea, mientras lo termine a tiempo.

— Huh. Bueno, en ese caso, gracias.

— No hay problema.

**~*~**

Kurt estuvo completamente callado y cabizbajo durante todo el trayecto a casa, mirando hacia sus manos y negándose a responder a cualquier pregunta de Blaine. Se dio por vencido después de un rato, intuyendo que Kurt hablaría cuando estuviera listo, lo que sucedió tan pronto se estacionó frente a su casa.

— Lo siento mucho. —dijo Kurt en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por mi papá.

— Él sólo está siendo protector, nada más. —dijo Blaine dulcemente, tomando la mano de Kurt entre la suya.

— Sí pero... debes sentir como si estuvieras saliendo con un niño.

— No, —dijo Blaine.— Me siento increíblemente afortunado de salir con un hombre tan asombroso. Si te viera como a un niño, no estaría saliendo contigo.

— Aún así... tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. No tienes reglas tontas y estúpidas, ni toques de queda qué guardar.

— Pero los tuve, cuando tenía tu edad.

— Entenderé si ya no quieres... ya sabes.

— Kurt. Esperé seis meses para pedirte que salieras conmigo. Sabía de la situación, fuimos muy lejos al pedirte que durmieras conmigo, pero ¿sabes qué? No siempre será así. En algunos años estaremos acurrucados en la cama tú y yo, y me dirás "¿te acuerdas cuando mi papá no me dejaba dormir fuera de casa?" Y nos reiremos porque parecerá algo tan lejano como toda una vida.

— ¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que todavía habrá un "nosotros" en algunos años?

— Um... ¿si? —dijo Blaine lleno de esperanza.— ¿Es demasiado? ¿Soy muy impaciente? ¿Anhelo demasiado? Dime si me estoy involucrando de más...

— No, claro que no. —dijo Kurt en voz baja, después lo besó suavemente, esperando que sus labios pudieran expresar lo que su voz no podía. Despegó sus labios, manteniendo la frente de Blaine contra la suya, disfrutando de la cercanía y de la forma en que su aliento se apoderaba de él.— Entonces... ¿podría invitarte a salir mañana?

— Me encantaría, —contestó Blaine y el interior de Kurt se sacudió alegremente al ver la expresión de placer en su rostro.

— Te recogeré a las once.

— Estaré listo.


	13. Chapter 13

— ¿Te das cuenta que hemos estado saliendo por dos meses? —preguntó Blaine cuando detuvo el auto afuera de la casa de Kurt.

— ¿Si? —contestó Kurt tratando de sonar indiferente y no como si de verdad hubiera estado contando los días en su calendario.

— ¿Feliz?

— Sí y no, —respondió Kurt honestamente.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Feliz de salir contigo. Más que feliz. Pero... sólo un poco harto de todas las malditas reglas. Creo que nos vamos a casar antes de que podamos atrevernos a compartir algo más que besos, —dijo, y luego sus ojos se ampliaron, y trató de dar marcha atrás lo más rápido posible.— No es que tengas que casarte conmigo. No quise decir eso. Estaba diciendo...

— Kurt, relájate. Está bien, —Blaine se rió.— Sé lo que quisiste decir. Pero no sabía que querías algo más.

— Um... sí, —dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, concentrándose más bien en la fuerte mano que le apretaba el muslo. No estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que quería, pero simplemente sabía que cada vez que finalmente conseguían una oportunidad de robarse besos apasionados, sus pantalones se sentían apretados en segundos y silenciosamente quería que las manos de Blaine se movieran...

Donde quiera...

Por todas partes...

— Mmmm, —dijo Blaine con una sonrisa maliciosa.— Ya sabes, el verano está cerca. Tal vez un día puedas ir a escondidas a mi casa, —dijo contra su cuello, acercándolo y haciéndolo temblar.

— Podría arreglarlo, —dijo Kurt débilmente, arqueando su cuello con la esperanza de que Blaine lo marcara, pero se retiró.— ¡Hey!

— Lo siento. Pero no puedo. No aquí, estacionado frente a tu casa con las cortinas moviéndose cada diez segundos.

Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine.— ¿Cuándo te vas a Nashville?

— El lunes.

— Tengo una pijamada en casa de Rachel mañana, —gimió.

— Te encantará. Te veré muy pronto.

— Pero te vas a ir, —puso mala cara.— Tal vez pueda cancelar lo de Rachel.

— No, no lo harás. De todos modos voy a ir con Jeff a comer pizza. Todo va a estar bien. Podemos pasar cinco días sin vernos, y además te voy a llamar todos los días. Ahora bésame, rápido antes de que nos griten por tardarnos demasiado.

Inclinándolo sobre el tablero, besó a Kurt profundamente, ferozmente, atreviéndose a recorrer con su lengua toda la cálida boca de Kurt, quien respondió lleno de entusiasmo con un suave gemido. No llegó a deleitarse con ese beso por mucho tiempo, puesto que la voz de Burt resonó desde el porche.

— Despídete Anderson. Es suficiente. No hay necesidad de que te comas su cara.

Blaine alzó una mano en cortés entendimiento, después besó a Kurt una vez más, castamente.— Ve. Te llamaré cuando llegue a casa.

**~*~**

— En serio, es como si...

— ¿Salieras con un niño? — comentó Sebastian amablemente.

— Cállate. No. No en realidad. —dijo Blaine dando un golpe juguetón en su brazo.— Y para tu información, él es más maduro que tú.

— Ooh, —rió Jeff, ocasionando que Sebastian hiciera pucheros.

— Sólo es... difícil. Él es maravilloso y...

— Oh, guarda silencio, —gimió Sebastian.— Estamos tratando de ver la película.

— Ven conmigo, —dijo Wes, dirigiéndose por el pasillo hasta la cocina, donde Blaine lo siguió. —Entonces, ¿dónde está Kurt esta noche?

— En una pijamada con Rachel y algunos otros amigos.

— ¿Y eso no está bien o...?

— No. Todo va realmente bien. No podría esperar más de él. Pero ese es el problema. No puedo tener suficiente de él. Lo invito a salir, vamos a cenar o al cine, lo que sea, pero todo es en público. Lo llevo a casa y nos decimos buenas noches y luego mientras estamos... besándonos... su papá aparece en el porche. Es angustiante.

— ¿Y las cenas de los viernes?

— Son geniales, en realidad, y la paso muy bien. Me agrada su familia -incluso su padre en una extraña manera. Pero ni siquiera se nos permite ir juntos a su habitación. Es una broma.

— ¿Finn y esa chica lo tienen permitido? ¿Ir a la habitación?

— Rachel. Y no. No es como si fuera algo particular conmigo. Pero tú sabes... Ni siquiera lo quiero a solas para nada... sexual. Sólo quiero ser capaz de envolverlo en mis brazos, o recargar mi cabeza en su pecho. Demonios, ¡quiero ser capaz de preparar una cena para él en mi casa!

— Cálmate, —dijo Wes acariciando suavemente su mano. —¿Se lo has dicho a Burt?

— No.

— Deberías. Es un tipo decente. Debe sentirse agradecido con el hecho de que has mantenido tu palabra. Has hecho todo lo que te ha pedido en estos dos meses. Simplemente habla con él. Explícale que quieres invitar a Kurt a tu casa, y dile por qué y para qué.

— Pero... ¿Y qué tal si algo pasa?

— ¿Quieres que algo pase?

Blaine no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza ligeramente mirando hacia el suelo.

— ¿Piensas que Kurt quiere que algo pase?

Otro gesto de asentimiento.

— Entonces no te des por vencido acerca de esto. Deja que las cosas evolucionen de manera natural. ¿Sabes? de una manera extraña, te envidio.

— ¿Por qué?

— Si -o mejor dicho- cuando las cosas pasen entre ustedes, será porque se sienten cómodos el uno con el otro y con la confianza de lo que sienten mutuamente. Ambos han tenido la oportunidad de conocerse de verdad, cosa que no muchos adultos hacen antes de irse a la cama. Es... algo muy lindo.

— Es frustrante. Pero él lo vale.

— Blaine... ¿estás enamorado de él?

Inmediatamente a la defensiva, Blaine se cruzó de brazos mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro.— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— Que nunca, en todos los años que llevo de conocerte, te había visto así. Estás feliz, calmado, tranquilo... no has bebido... él de verdad está teniendo un efecto positivo en ti.

Blaine agachó la cabeza con timidez, dudando por un largo tiempo antes de mirar hacia Wes con una suave sonrisa.— No quiero asustarlo, —susurró, dejando escapar un largo suspiro.— Pero, ¿te soy honesto? No puedo imaginar mi vida sin él.

Abrazándolo fuertemente, Wes dio palmaditas en su espalda, tranquilizándolo.— Tienes que hablar con Burt.

**~*~**

— Es sólo que no me gusta que estés lejos, —Kurt se quejó por teléfono la siguiente semana.

— Lo sé. Pero sólo será un día más. Estaré ahí para la cena del viernes.

— Genial, —dijo Kurt sarcásticamente.— Podremos platicar un poco con mi familia y si realmente corremos con suerte, podremos tomarnos de las manos bajo la mesa.

Blaine se rió, un sonido que a Kurt le hizo arder por dentro y se acurrucó más en su cama, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder sentir los brazos de Blaine a su alrededor justo en ese momento.

— Ugh, es tan duro, —se quejó.

Otra risa de Blaine.

— Compórtate. Tú sabes que no me refería a eso, —resopló Kurt, y luego añadió con voz baja.— Aunque...

— ¿Kurt? —La voz de Blaine de pronto sonó más cerca que nunca mientras se acostaba de espaldas en la cama del hotel y presionaba el teléfono contra su oreja.

— ¿Mmhmm? —preguntó de manera inocente, o al menos eso intentó.

— Tú sabes qué hacer con ello, —Susurró Blaine con voz ronca.

— ¿Estás bromeando? No voy a dejar que me escuches masturbarme por teléfono.

— Yo no estaba sugiriendo eso, —dijo Blaine a la ligera.— Pero si me lo estás ofreciendo...

— Yo no, —comentó profundamente avergonzado.— Es sólo que... Oh Dios. —El gemido y la fuerte inhalación que escuchó Blaine, fue directamente hasta su miembro mientras sentía que empezaba a ponerse duro.

— ¿Kurt? —preguntó una vez más, en voz baja y grave de deseo.— ¿Te estás tocando?

— No... Sólo... acomodé algunas cosas. Y se sintió...

— ¿Bien?

— Sí. —exhaló.

— Sólo déjate ir, —lo instó Blaine.— Lo has hecho antes, ¿cierto?

— Um si. Pero yo... no a menudo.

— Mierda. Kurt... eres tan...

— ¿Tonto? ¿Inocente?

— Ardiente.

— Oh.

— Kurt... me pones tan increíblemente caliente. —Dijo Blaine de manera contundente, como nunca antes lo había sido. Y Kurt, una vez que superó el shock inicial, pasó una experimental mano sobre sí mismo, a través de su pijama.

— ¿Si?

— Sí.

— ¿Cómo qué? Um... ¿de qué formas?

— Haces esto... cuando miras hacia abajo y luego levantas la vista y tus ojos parecen más brillantes que nunca. Me hace querer besarte hasta no poder respirar.

— ¿Qué más? —Kurt susurró mientras sus dedos se metían bajo el elástico de su bóxer.

— Tu cuello. La otra noche, cuando estábamos viendo esa película en tu casa, volteaste para decirle algo a Rachel, y yo simplemente me quedé mirando fijamente tu cuello. Es tan condenadamente hermoso, tan suave. Recordé aquella primera mañana en mi casa, cuando pude probarlo, recorrerlo con mis dientes y marcarte...

— Dios, —Kurt respiró cuando finalmente cedió y tomó su ahora adolorido miembro en su mano.

— Quiero hacerlo otra vez, —continuó Blaine mientras se tocaba a sí mismo duramente a través de sus calzoncillos.— Quiero sentir tu piel contra mi, Kurt.

— Sí... sí.

— ¿Tú también lo quieres?

— Más que a nada, —Kurt gimió.— Quiero tocarte... Quiero tocarte como yo me estoy tocando justo ahora.

— ¿Lo estás haciendo?

— Sí.

— Mierda. Oh Dios, es... simplemente... Okay. Me tengo que ir.

— ¿Qué? ¡No!

— Sí. Porque la primera vez que vayamos así de lejos... quiero verlo. Quiero verte desmoronarte en mi mano, ante mis caricias. Así que voy a colgar, y tú vas a pensar en mi, besándote, recorriéndote todo, completamente con mis manos, tocándote donde tú quieras.

— Oh Dios, —un tembloroso Kurt se quejó mientras se acariciaba frenéticamente.

— Y yo también voy a pensar en ti, —susurró Blaine.— Buenas noches, niño precioso.

Blaine colgó y Kurt se vino, mordiendo su puño para evitar gritar, dejándose caer débilmente en la cama mientras miraba las manchas blancas decorando su mano y su estómago. Blaine se dio prisa con su puño y se vino con un grito, estremeciéndose y temblando mientras se dejaba caer en su costado y se estiraba perezosamente por los pañuelos desechables. Se limpió y se estiró nuevamente, ahora para alcanzar si teléfono. Tomó una foto de su rostro lleno de encanto y se la mandó a Kurt.

**Espero que haya sido bueno para ti ;-) xxx**

La respuesta llegó casi al instante.

_En realidad lo fue._

**Te estás ruborizando en este momento, ¿verdad?**

_Puede ser._

**Demonios. Ve, hasta eso es ardiente.**

_Ve a dormir. Te veré el viernes._

**Dulces sueños, niño precioso xxx**

_Tú también viejito. ;-) xxx_

**~*~**

— ¿Eres incapaz de trabajar de nueve a cinco como el resto de nosotros? —Burt resopló cuando Blaine entró al taller.

— Buenos días para usted también. Y no, no soy incapaz, simplemente elijo no hacerlo. De hecho he estado en Nashville haciendo las guitarras para un álbum country, —dijo Blaine alegremente, dándole un café a Burt.

— Eso me han dicho. ¿Y qué es esto?

— ¿Qué le parece que es?

— Okay, ¿qué quieres?

— ¿El que le traiga un café tiene qué significar que quiero algo?

— Sí.

— Quiero pedirle permiso de que Kurt vaya a cenar a mi casa mañana en la noche.

— No.

— Escúcheme un segundo, —dijo Blaine mientras lo seguía a donde estaba trabajando en un camión.— Conozco a Kurt desde hace ocho meses, y he estado saliendo con él por dos meses. He estado haciendo lo correcto con él, y aparte de aquella vez, no he puesto un pie fuera de la línea. Usted estableció las reglas y yo las seguí. Pero de verdad siento -de hecho, ambos lo sentimos- que necesitamos estar solos por algún momento.

— ¿Él te dijo que hicieras esto?

— No.

Burt permaneció en silencio, aparentemente centrando su atención en el motor del camión, pero lo que de verdad estaba haciendo era tratar de encontrar un argumento válido, sintiéndose sorprendido cuando se percató de que, en realidad Blaine tenía razón.— Huh. Bueno, creo que pueden, —se quejó.

— Gracias, —Blaine sonrió, luego decidió que, como Burt estaba de un humor amigable -para él- probaría su suerte yendo un poco más allá.— Um... ¿podría él... tal vez quedarse a dormir en mi casa? Es sólo que... —se apresuró a seguir adelante.— por el tiempo que tardaré en traerlo aquí y luego manejar de vuelta a Westerville, será ya muy tarde y...

— Él tiene un auto. Puede manejar.

— Lo sé, pero no sería muy cortés de mi parte tratar así a mi cita, ¿o sí?

Burt se volteó hacia él con una mirada _-la mirada-_ luego se volteó nuevamente hacia el camión, haciendo a Blaine sudar por un momento. Lo hizo esperar diez minutos, diez minutos insoportables durante los cuales Blaine permaneció en silencio, bebiendo su café y preguntándose si lo haría esperar todo el día. Finalmente, Burt dejó sus herramientas y con un resoplido se giró para encararlo.

— ¿Esto es un plan para que ustedes dos puedan tener relaciones sexuales?

Blaine se atragantó con el último sorbo de café, pero se recuperó rápidamente.— ¡No! Honestamente, no. Um... nunca hemos hecho nada ni remotamente relacionado con eso, así que... no. No estamos um... en ese punto.

— Bien.

— Sin embargo, sí está consciente de que Kurt tendrá relaciones sexuales en algún momento, ¿cierto?

— Sí. Gracias por tu invaluable aporte. Chico, cuando seas padre, te voy a recordar este momento. La idea de que tu propio hijo está creciendo... es terrorífica. La única cosa de la que puedo estar agradecido es de que Kurt nunca va a dejar a una chica embarazada. Se que él va a hacer cosas y que va a experimentar, va a divertirse. Pero es un poco atemorizante y desconcertante pensar que ya está en esa etapa.

— Creo... bueno, de hecho sé que Kurt en verdad lo escuchó cuando habló con él. Y usted lo hizo bien. Yo nunca tuve esa charla. Mis padres lo tomaron bien, pero nunca supieron cómo hablar de sexo con su hijo gay, hicieron que mi hermano hablara conmigo. Y aunque sus palabras se quedarán conmigo de por vida, es por la razón equivocada. Lo escuché a usted también, ¿sabe? Y pues... lo que hay entre Kurt y yo... es especial. De verdad me importa. Tal vez incluso mucho más que eso, pero esos son mis sentimientos y quiero que él los escuche primero y nadie más. Nuestra relación se encuentra en igualdad de circunstancias. Ambos tomamos y damos en la misma medida, y la diferencia de edades realmente no importa. Cuando decidamos dar ese paso, será porque nos importamos lo suficiente como para llegar tan lejos. Pero nunca lo sabremos si no se nos permite estar a solas.

— Tentador, —dijo Burt, pero había un destello divertido jugando en sus ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa.— Blaine... tengo que admitir que he estado siendo muy duro contigo. No es fácil ver a Kurt en una relación. Y me preocupa. Me preocupa que vaya a salir herido. Él es tan sensible, y tan impaciente por complacer. Algunas veces pienso que la gente toma ventaja sobre eso. Pero... y aunque me duela admitirlo, si él tenía que estar saliendo con alguien, estoy feliz de que sea contigo. Lo tratas con respeto, eres educado en nuestra casa, y él piensa que el sol brilla a través de ti. Me has impresionado por la forma en que te apegaste a las reglas, sin presionar, sin desafiar ni intentar que Kurt las rompiera, y probablemente debo darte las gracias por eso.

— Bueno, realmente quiero estar con él, así que...

— Exacto. Todo esto me lo ha demostrado. Si... y quiero decir SI permito que pasen la noche juntos, ¿Vas a querer que esto sea regular o qué?

— Um... en realidad no había pensado en ello. Estaba esperando que él pudiera pasar tiempo conmigo en el verano, ¿tal vez algunas noches aquí y otras allá? No lo se.

— Lo voy a permitir, —Burt finalmente accedió.— Pero una vez que regrese a la escuela para su último año, dejará de dormir fuera de casa.

— Okay, —Blaine estuvo de acuerdo, demasiado feliz como para hacer lo contrario.— Oh, y una cosa más.

— Estás presionando demasiado, ¿no te parece?

— Me preguntaba si a Carole y a usted les gustaría ir a almorzar el domingo... con mis padres.

— Oh. Um... sí. Estaría bien, —dijo Burt, completamente asombrado y sorprendido de no haber tenido que ser el primero en pedir llegar hasta ese punto.— Bueno, ya que estás aquí, podrías también ser de utilidad, pásame esa llave inglesa.

—No sé cuál es, —admitió Blaine en voz baja.— Soy un desastre con estas cosas, —dijo haciendo un gesto alrededor del taller.

— Es hora de aprender.


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine observaba a Kurt salir de la escuela. Había estado mucho más feliz recientemente, la violencia física parecía haberse detenido, y Kurt le dijo a Blaine que podía ignorar los insultos y los comentarios sarcásticos, sabiendo que tenía una feliz relación en la que sostenerse, mientras que ellos solo tenían odio y desprecio por ellos mismos y por los demás. Blaine estaba contento, y desde luego feliz de que Kurt fuera feliz, pero aún le enojaba pensar que otras personas encontraban aceptable lastimar a otros de esa manera, y que la escuela se hacía de la vista gorda. Aún así, Kurt estaba saliendo con una grán sonrisa, riendo, con Mercedes del brazo, y Santana a su otro lado. Fue ella quien vio a Blaine primero, y dándole un codazo a Kurt, señaló hacia su auto. Blaine rió mientras sus ojos se agrandaban y corría hacia él, saltando hacia sus brazos abiertos y envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —gritó, dejando una lluvia de besos por todo el rostro de Blaine, quien finalmente encontró sus labios y los capturó.

— Hmm, podría irme más a menudo si esta es la bienvenida que recibiré, —dijo acariciando su rostro contra la mejilla de Kurt.— Te he echado muchísimo de menos.

— Yo también. Pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que no te vería hasta más tarde.

— Luchando por ti, —dijo Blaine, poniendo a Kurt de pie pero manteniéndolo envuelto firmemente en sus brazos.

— Ya no tienes que luchar más por mi, tonto. —dijo Kurt cariñosamente,— Pensé que era más que obvio que soy completamente tuyo.

— Vine a visitar a tu papá.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Porque sí necesito luchar por ti, Kurt. Por nosotros. Necesito que tengamos algún tiempo a solas. Tú también quieres eso, ¿verdad?

— Sabes que sí, —respondió Kurt, enredando sus dedos en los rizos de Blaine.

— Entonces... ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar mañana en la noche a mi casa?

— ¡Sí! —chilló Kurt, incapaz de contenerse.

— ¿Y quedarte a dormir?

— ¿En serio? ¿Mi papá dijo que eso estaba bien?

— Así es. También dijo que puedes irte a dormir a mi casa una que otra vez durante las vacaciones de verano.

— Wow.

— ¿Entonces, sí?

— Sí, —respondió Kurt, aunque esta vez había un rastro de incertidumbre en su rostro, pero Blaine no lo notó.

— Y um... Invité a Carole y a tu papá a almorzar el domingo.

— ¿Sí?

— Y a mis padres.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Kurt, su rostro se ensombreció. —¿Estás bromeando?

— No. De verdad quiero que ellos te conozcan, y me imaginé que tal vez sería más fácil si tu padre estaba ahí también.

— ¿Por qué? Ellos saben que estamos saliendo, ¿no? Les dijste, ¿verdad?

— Sí, —confirmó Blaine.— Pero ellos no saben cuántos años tienes.

— ¡Madre santa, Blaine! Eso no es justo. Ni para ellos ni para mi. Va a ser horrible.

— Claro que no. Creo que les va a sorprender, pero no van a armar un escándalo. Ellos no son así. Te van a adorar. Y van a adorar a tu papá y a Carole también.

— ¿Y qué tal si te dicen que terminemos? —preguntó Kurt, de pronto asustado.

— No lo harán, —Blaine rió suavemente.— Pero aún si así lo hicieran, no es asunto suyo. Tengo treinta y uno...

— Casi treinta y dos.

— Cállate. —se rió Blaine.— Es mi vida, Kurt. Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Y lo que quiero hacer es estar contigo. —Entonces lo besó suavemente, pero se alejó después de un breve contacto.— ¿Cuándo te hiciste más alto que yo? Eso no es justo, en serio.

— Deja de quejarte, Anderson, —Kurt bromeó.— Para cuando haya terminado de crecer, vas a tener que subirte en una caja para alcanzar estos labios.

— Entonces será mejor que tome ventaja en este momento, —dijo, acunando la barbilla de Kurt en sus manos e inclinándose ligeramente para darle un beso.

— Maricas.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron inmediatamente en busca del culpable. Sus ojos encontraron a un grupo de atletas en chaquetas deportivas cruzando el estacionamiento, y empujando a Kurt hacia un lado, corrió.

— ¡Blaine! ¡Blaine déjalos! ¡No valen la pena! —gritó Kurt mientras corría para tratar de detenerlo, pero sin conseguirlo.

— ¿Qué mierda dijiste? —gruñó, apretando con el puño la chaqueta de uno de ellos y estampándolo contra el auto.— ¿Cómo carajos nos llamaste? ¿Eh?

— ¡N-n-nada amigo! —el chico tartamudeó de manera sofocada.— Nada, fue él, —levantó un dedo tembloroso y apuntó hacia un tipo grande que se elevaba fácilmente por encima de Blaine, mirándolo hacia abajo.

— Sí, les dije maricas, —se burló.— Porque eso es lo que son. Inmundos maricas de mierda.

El niño tocó el suelo antes de darse cuenta, todavía inseguro de cómo, ya que no había un golpe de por medio. Pero entonces, súbitamente, Blaine estaba sobre él, jalando su rostro hacia arriba para encararlo, agarrándolo del cuello de su chaqueta.

— Debería sacarte toda la mierda a golpes, —dijo furioso.— Pero soy mejor que eso. Soy mejor que tú. Sólo entérate de que si hostigas a mi novio otra vez, te encontraré. Ahora lártgate de aquí. —Lo azotó nuevamente contra el suelo y se levantó, tomando la mano de Kurt entre la suya, llevándolo hacia el auto.— ¿Estás bien?

— Nos vemos en la casa, —respondió bruscamente, se metió en su auto y se fue antes de que Blaine pudiera decir algo.

**~*~**

— ¿Dónde está Kurt? —preguntó a Carole después de que ella lo invitara a pasar.

— Se fue directo a su habitación, ni siquiera saludó, —dijo ella, mirándolo con recelo.— ¿tuvieron una pelea?

— No. ¿Podría bajar a verlo?

— Supongo. De cualquier manera, Burt aún no está en casa.

Corrió escaleras abajo, su corazón se retorció cuando vio a Kurt recostado en la cama secándose las lágrimas.— ¿Kurt? ¿Qué hice? Pensé...

— Empeoraste todo, ¡eso es lo que hiciste! —lloró, volteándose para encararlo.— Karofsky, el tipo que azotaste contra el suelo, es el peor de todos. El lunes me estará esperando. No sé dónde, no se cuándo, pero todo el día estará esperando la oportunidad perfecta. Estaré todo el día paranoico, mirando por encima de mi hombro, asustado de ir al baño, aterrorizado de caminar hacia mi siguiente clase... No lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Blaine? Sé que estás tratando de protegerme, pero sólo me estás volviendo un blanco más fácil.

El rostro de Blaine se desencajó lleno de dolor mientras las palabras de Kurt tomaban mayor sentido.— Lo siento, —le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.— Lo siento mucho. No pensé, sólo... me hicieron enfurecer. No quiero que te digan ese tipo de cosas porque eres perfecto. Sólo estaba...

— ¿Luchando por mi? —susurró Kurt con un tono de voz triste mientras tomaba tiernamente el rostro de Blaine entre sus manos.

— Sí.

— Blaine... lo entiendo. Y es dulce que quieras hacerlo, pero de verdad, la mejor ayuda que puedes darme es estando ahí para mi, como alguien con quien puedo hablar, como alguien que me escucha. En serio, no trates de luchar esta batalla, porque nunca vamos a ganar. Sé que no será para siempre, y algún día será solamente un recuerdo incómodo, uno que seré capaz de decir que me ayudaste a sobrellevar.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó Blaine con el rostro contraído de preocupación, preocupación que Kurt trató de borrar con dulces besos en su mejilla.

— Nunca, —dijo firmemente.

— Bueno, —la voz de Burt retumbó en el dormitorio, haciéndolos apartarse de un salto.— entonces ya pueden ir allá arriba. Podrán tener toda la diversión que quieran mañana, —dijo sobre su hombro, luego se detuvo y se volvió.— Bueno, dentro de lo razonable.

— Papá, —gimió Kurt, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

— Sólo... sean cuidadosos.

— Oh Dios mío. —gritó Kurt, ahora mortificado.

— Lo digo en serio. Lo sabes, Anderson... ya lo sabes.

— Sí, Burt, —sonrió dulcemente.— Vamos, Kurt, —subieron por las escaleras detrás de Burt hasta llegar a la sala de estar.— Tu papá y yo te diremos del auto que estuvimos arreglando todo el día.

— Era un camión, —resopló Burt.

— Lo que sea.

— ¿Arreglaste un camión? ¿En serio, Blaine? —rió Kurt con incredulidad.

— De verdad. Es por eso que te encontré en la escuela. Vine esta mañana a hablar con tu papá y terminé quedándome todo el día.

— ¿Usaste un overol? —preguntó Kurt bajo la mirada de desaprobacion de su padre, se acurrucó al lado de Blaine.

— Sí. El tuyo.

Todo dentro de Kurt se sacudió ante esa información mientras una imagen de Blaine, lleno de grasa, sudoroso, con manchas de aceite en una camiseta blanca y un overol azul saltaba a su mente y se negaba a desaparecer.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, es ardiente! —susurró al oído de Blaine, riendo en voz baja por la forma en que Blaine se estremecía y se le erizaba la piel.

— Voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuché eso, —gruñó Burt cuando se giró para subirle el volumen a la TV.— Blaine, te daré tu propio overol.

Blaine no dijo nada, solo trató de esconder una sonrisa mientras miraba la TV. Kurt se contentó con jugar con los dedos de Blaine, abriendo y cerrando su mano y apretándola de vez en cuando hasta que su papá finalmente fue a ayudar a Carole en la cocina.

— ¿En serio te quedaste todo el día?

— Así es. No fui a casa mas que para aventar mi equipaje en el pasillo, me vine directamente del aeropuerto.

— No tenías que hacerlo, ya sabes. Pudiste haberle dicho que no.

— Lo sé, pero no quise. De hecho la pasé muy bien. Creo que le agrado.

— Sé que así es, lo dice muy a menudo. Sólo está siendo protector conmigo, eso es todo.

— Así que te gusta la idea verme con tu overol, ¿eh? —preguntó Blaine descaradamente, apretándolo con más fuerza contra él y pasando sus dedos por la pequeña línea de piel expuesta en su espalda, donde su playera se había enrollado hacia arriba.

— Hmmm, así es. —Kurt levantó sus manos hacia el cuello abierto de la camisa de Blaine, recorriendo la forma en 'v' con sus dedos, haciéndolo estremecerse de placer. Blaine se atrevió a besarlo, deseando con cada fibra de su ser, poder estar a solas con él en este momento.

— Tus labios son... exquisitos. Podría besarlos eternamente.

— A cenar. La voz de Burt retumbó desde la cocina. Se separaron -otra vez- y Burt sonrió con suficiencia para sí, cuando todos entraron a la cocina. Blaine se quedó atrás, tiró de Kurt hasta tenerlo contra su pecho para poder susurrarle al oído.

— No puedo esperar para mañana.

**~*~**

— En serio, deja de sonreírme así, estás empezando a asustarme, —gimió Kurt.

— No puedo evitarlo, —contestó Blaine mientras apretaba fuertemente el muslo de Kurt.— Estoy ridículamente emocionado.

— No me había dado cuenta, —vino la respuesta sarcástica, y Blaine se estremeció por dentro.

Blaine había estado prácticamente brincando con emoción desde que recogió a Kurt. Seguía mirándolo de la misma manera en que un entusiasta y hambriento cachorrito miraría su cena, aunque Blaine prefería decir que se trataba de la mirada de un respetado joyero observando un precioso diamante. Pero algo andaba mal, y Blaine lo sabía. La sonrisa de Kurt era forzada y no llegaba hasta sus ojos; cuando había saludado a Blaine, le había dado un beso en la mejilla y no en los labios como siempre lo hacía. Su lenguaje corporal también era diferente, estaba tenso y en guardia. Blaine había tratado de contagiarle su emoción, pero con muy poco éxito. Aún así, se apresuró a abrirle la puerta del auto cuando se estacionó en la entrada, y sujetó su mano fuertemente mientras lo llevaba hacia el interior de la casa. Él día estaba cálido, y Blaine abrió la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio.

— Pensé que podríamos comer afuera, —paseó nerviosamente mientras tomaba varios ingredientes de la nevera.— Por supuesto no tenemos que hacerlo, si prefieres que nos quedemos dentro, podremos...

— No, no. Está bien, —dijo Kurt distraídamente mientras caminaba por ahí.

Blaine lo observaba mientras caminaba hacia el patio y se quedaba de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos, suspirando pesadamente mientras echaba una mirada hacia el jardín.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó suavemente, abrazándolo por detrás.

— Sí.

— ¿Seguro?

— Por supuesto, —dijo Kurt con un brillo forzado, y Blaine decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer la cena?

— Me encantaría.

Y el comportamiento habitual de Kurt regresó al estar preparando la pizza y la ensalada, riendo y bromeando mientras se daban de comer en la boca pedacitos de comida antes de que finalmente se sentaran a la mesa. El anochecer estaba empezando a caer, y Blaine se desanimó al percatarse de que Kurt se alejaba de nuevo como la luz del sol en el transcurso de la cena. Reunió los platos, diciéndole a Kurt que se acomodara en la silla mecedora del porche mientras cargaba el lavavajillas. Al salir al patio de manera triunfante con una rebanada de pastel de queso en la mano, su corazón se retorció cuando descubrió a Kurt limpiándose una lágrima.

— Okay, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a él pero sin tocarlo.

— Nada.

— No hagas esto, Kurt. Has estado apagado desde que entraste al auto. De vez en cuando vuelves a ser tú y creo que lo que sea que tienes, ha pasado, pero entonces te quedas callado y tus ojos se empañan. Algo está mal. Sólo dime si te he molestado.

— No... —dijo Kurt vacilante.— No me has molestado.

— Fuiste tú el que dijo que debíamos ser siempre honestos el uno con el otro, Kurt, así que por favor, sé honesto conmigo ahora. Cuando mencioné ayer la cena, estabas tan emocionado como yo.

— Lo estaba... Lo estoy... La cena fue... maravillosa. Estar aquí contigo, justo ahora, es maravilloso. Tú eres maravilloso.

— ¿Pero? —Acercándose, tomó la mano de Kurt entre las suyas y levantó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Como siempre, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, a Kurt le resultó un momento de impresionante belleza, que por un segundo, se quedó sin habla. Sus ojos instantáneamente se llenaron de lágrimas ante la idea de lastimar potencialmente a este hombre increíble, pero sabía que debía hablarle con el alma.

— Yo um... —se tambaleó por un momento y miró hacia abajo a sus manos entrelazadas antes de continuar.— No quiero que pienses que soy sólo un niño... Lo que, de cualquier manera, creo que soy. Pero yo... mierda, esto es tan difícil. Despues de nuestra... um... llamada telefónica... la otra noche. Um... sólo dilo Kurt... okay... okay, —respiró profundamente, miró esos hermosos ojos dorados y exclamó.— Estoy listo para algo más, pero en realidad no sé como para qué lo estoy. De lo único de lo que sí estoy seguro, es que no estoy listo todavía para tener relaciones sexuales como tal. Lo siento. No quiero decepcionarte, pero yo... no puedo.

Parpadeando rápidamente, Blaine se aclaró la garganta y le sonrió suavemente.— Yo tampoco.

— ¿Qué?

— Todavía no estamos listos, Kurt. Te lo dije antes, tuve conquistas de una sola noche y fue rápido, duro y frustrante. Te he visto sin playera una sóla vez, y fue para ponerte hielo. No quiero echar a perder lo que tenemos. Quiero saborear cada caricia, cada beso, y cuando lleguemos así de lejos, quiero que sea algo natural. Siento lo mismo que tú... Quiero llevar las cosas un poco más allá, pero honestamente, no te invité a quedarte a dormir sólo para que pudiéramos tener sexo. —Se giró para sentarse de lado en la silla mecedora, acomodando a Kurt de la misma manera y entonces puso sus piernas entre las suyas, se movió hacia adelante para quedar frente a frente, tomó las manos de Kurt y besó una a una, las yemas de sus dedos.

— Entonces... ¿por qué fue? —preguntó Kurt, sabiendo que debería quedarse callado y disfrutar del momento, pero no pudo resistirse.

— Te pedí que te quedaras porque quiero abrazarte toda la noche. Porque quiero despertarme en la mañana con mi cabeza en tu pecho y ser capaz de besar esos hermosos labios inmediatamente, y no tener qué manejar cerca de dos horas para hacerlo... Kurt, te pedí que te quedaras porque te amo.

— ¿Tu qué? —susurró Kurt, preguntándose si había escuchado drásticamente mal.

— Te amo. Estoy completa y locamente enamorado de ti. Nunca, pero nunca quiero dejarte ir. Eres lo único en lo que pienso, y cuando no estoy contigo mis brazos duelen por abrazarte otra vez, y mis labios se desesperan por tus besos. Creo que me enamoré de ti incluso antes de que empezáramos a salir. ¿Esa primera vez que fuimos por un café y me preguntaste si creía en las almas gemelas? Supe que ya había encontrado la mía. —Agachó la cabeza tímidamente mientras la enormidad de sus palabras se apoderaban de él.— Y mejor me voy a callar antes de que decidas huir y nunca volver, —susurró con una risa nerviosa jugando en su voz.

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Hmm?

— Mírame. —Blaine levantó la vista. Tuvo un momento de pánico cuando vio dos lágrimas rodando por las mejillas de Kurt, pero entonces él habló.— Yo también te amo.

— ¿En serio?

— En serio. Y sé que la gente me va a decir que soy ridículo al pensar que puedo estar enamorado a mi edad y blah, blah, blah, pero... lo sé. No puedo explicarte cómo lo se, pero sólo sé que nunca voy a amar a nadie de la forma en que te amo a ti.

Blaine se inclinó hacia adelante, ofreciéndole el más suave de los besos, mismo que Kurt respondió con entusiasmo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y pasando los dedos por su cabello. Trató de profundizar el beso pero su peso y el movimiento de la silla mecedora se combinaron para aventarlo hacia adelante y aterrizó encima del regazo de Blaine en el más espectacular de los estilos, rozando sus narices y riendo juntos cuando Blaine se hizo para atrás y jaló a Kurt hasta colocarlo encima de él.

— Mmmm, dame pastel de queso, —susurró alegremente en el oído de Kurt.

— Ni lo sueñes. Es todo mío.

— Pero creí que me amabas. —Su mala cara simulada hizo a Kurt reír audiblemente cuando finalmente se levantó y fue a recoger el plato.

— Puedo retirar esa declaración si eso significa que te comerás todo el pastel de queso.

— Estoy dispuesto a compartir.

— Bien. En ese caso, considérate amado todavía.

Compartieron el pastel de queso, Kurt recargando medio cuerpo sobre Blaine mientras le daba de comer con los dedos y reía ante sus exagerados sonidos de apreciación y agradecimiento. Y simplemente permanecieron ahí, felices de estar abrazados. Kurt se sentía completamente relajado en los brazos de su novio, que ni siquiera se inmutó cuando sintió su mano fuerte avanzando bajo su playera y descansando firmemente en su espalda. Su propia mano trazó toda la línea de los botones de Blaine, su otro brazo estaba enredado en su cintura, pero aún no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para buscar y acariciar su piel. De cualquier manera, sintió a Blaine estremecerse ante sus caricias, una acción que se volvió recíproca cuando la brisa sopló a través de ellos.

— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Blaine besando su cabello.

— Un poco.

— Ven a cantar conmigo, —dijo Blaine, tomando su mano y llevándolo al interior de la casa.

— ¿Así es como pasas tus tardes? —preguntó Kurt cuando entraron al salón de música.

— Mas o menos. Muy a menudo me llega la idea de una nueva canción, y simplemente necesito intentarla de inmediato. Lo siguiente que sé es que son las tres de la mañana y que he estado aquí por seis horas.

Se sentó frente al piano y empezó a tocar algunas melodías al azar, jugó con las letras y disfrutó viendo a Kurt tratando se ocultar su risa.

— Llevas ya mucho tiempo sin tocar en un club, —comentó Kurt, recargado en el piano junto a Blaine mientras seguía tocando.

— Nah, —dijo, sus dedos volando sobre las teclas mientras arrugaba la nariz.— Prefiero hacerlo cuando mi novio me ve tocar. Siempre toco mejor cuando él me está mirando. —su melodía se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio a Kurt agachar la cabeza.— Hey, no te pongas triste.

— Pero es mi culpa.

— Claro que no. Es culpa de tu papá por no tenerte diez años antes, —bromeó gentilmente.— Habrá tiempo. Una vez que cumplas veintiuno, te arrastraré a cada club que me reserve para tocar, simplemente porque puedo. No me molesta, Kurt. Si quisiera tocar ahí, lo haría, pero prefiero estar contigo. —Volvió a tocar una melodía nada familiar, una vez que Kurt lo besó suavemente en los labios.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Tú la escribiste?

Blaine asintió, su timidez y nerviosismo fueron evidentes cuando cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

— Pero es realmente buena, —dijo Kurt sorprendido por el hermoso sonido que provenía del piano.— ¿Has escrito canciones?

— Algunas veces, —dijo Blaine sobre la música.— Pero solo si algo de verdad me mueve a hacerlo. Tal vez escriba una para ti algún día, —agregó con una suave sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces yo te muevo?

— En más de una manera, —dijo con un lascivo guiño que los hizo a ambos reír para alivio de Blaine, que todavía no estaba seguro de cuánto más empujar.— Ven aquí, —dijo estirándose hacia él y jalándolo hacia el banco del piano,— canta conmigo.

— ¿Qué quieres cantar?

— Algo tonto. ¿Qué tal esto? —le preguntó, lanzándose a los primeros acordes de "Don't go breaking my heart."

Pasaron las siguientes horas de esta manera, uno al lado del otro en el piano, cantando varios duetos, desde "You're the one that I want" hasta "Endless Love", desde "Islands in the stream" hasta "A Whole New World", entonces Kurt bostezó de repente, y Blaine miró su reloj.

— Ves, esto es lo que pasa. Es tarde, —dijo poniéndose de pie.— Um...

— Sí. —dijo Kurt lleno de decisión, poniéndose de pie y dándole un prolongado beso en los labios.— Llévame a la cama.


	15. Chapter 15

— ¿Q-qué? —Blaine balbuceó mientras Kurt se presionaba aún más contra él.

— Llévame a la cama. Acaríciame hasta deshacerme.

Blaine buscó cualquier signo de vacilación en sus ojos, pero únicamente vio calma y seguridad, así que asintió y tomando la mano de Kurt, lo llevó en silencio escaleras arriba. Una vez en la habitación, encendió una pequeña lámpara y después se volvió para enfrentar a Kurt en el tenue resplandor.

— No sé qué debo hacer, —susurró, más nervioso y temeroso de lo que recordaba haber estado en toda su vida,— No sé lo que deseas.

— Yo tampoco, —admitió Kurt en voz baja.— ¿Simplemente... besarme?

— Puedo hacer eso.

Su corazón latía excesivamente rápido cuando sus labios se encontraron, pero fueron sólo segundos antes de que sus bocas se abrieran y sus lenguas se unieran. Los suaves jadeos pronto se convirtieron en gemidos y las manos empezaron a acariciar. Fueron los dedos temblorosos de Kurt los primeros que encontraron los botones de Blaine, desabrochando cada uno con una lentitud frustrante mientras seguían besándose. Con cada botón, Kurt recorría con los dedos la abertura que había creado, suspirando de alivio cuando la camisa cayó al suelo, dejando a Blaine sólo en camiseta. Pasando sus manos sobre los fuertes bíceps y los anchos hombros, Kurt se atrevió a dejar besos en su cuello, rozando sus dientes justo como Blaine había hecho con él la última vez que estuvieron ahí.

— Oh Dios... Kurt... ¿puedo? —preguntó Blaine, tirando del dobladillo de su playera, a lo que Kurt murmuró que sí contra el salado sabor del cuello de Blaine.

El trabajo de Blaine fue más rápido cuando tiró impaciente la playera de Kurt al suelo, e inmediatamente jaló su camiseta.— Por favor, —gimió. Se produjo un fugaz momento de asombro cuando se percató de que aquí estaba, a sus treinta y uno y casi a punto de desmoronarse ante la perspectiva de ver a su novio sin camiseta, pero entonces recordó que así era Kurt... Kurt, que ante sus ojos era igual a la perfección. Kurt, que ahora era quien tiraba de su camiseta.

— Tú también, —dijo en una voz que sonaba tan distinta a la suya, que lo hizo detenerse momentáneamente.

— Está bien, —susurró Blaine en su oído.— Sólo relájate.

— Tengo muchas ganas de verte.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo en otro beso. Las manos de Blaine se movieron para acunar el rostro de Kurt antes de encontrar la manera de deshacerse de su propia camiseta seguida de la de Kurt. En la semi-oscuridad se enfrentaron nuevamente, el pecho de ambos palpitando de deseo antes de que Blaine agarrara a Kurt y lo jalara contra sí, dejando salir un gemido gutural cuando finalmente logró sentir la piel de Kurt contra la suya.

— Dios, —murmuró mientras lo besaba salvajemente y pasaba su lengua sobre él, trazando la forma de sus clavículas y los músculos de sus hombros.— Eres tan hermoso, Kurt. Tan condenadamente hermoso.

A Kurt se le cortó la respiración cuando la lengua de Blaine viajó más abajo, dando leves lamidas primero en un pezón y luego en el otro. Los suaves "oh's" que salieron de su boca instaron a Blaine a seguir adelante. Unas manos fuertes lo sostenían de la espalda mientras suavemente lo recostaban en la cama, y luego Blaine estaba sobre él, chupando y dejando marcas rojas en su cuello y otra más justo por encima de su pezón derecho, lo que hizo a Kurt retorcerse sin control mientras luchaba para evitar su inminente placer. Empujando suavemente en su hombro, Blaine entendió el mensaje y rodó sobre su espalda, permitiendo que Kurt se colocara a horcajadas sobre él y recorriera su pecho reverentemente con sus manos, disfrutando de explorar la forma en que el vello del pecho de Blaine se sentía bajo sus dedos antes de agachar su rostro y besarlo ahí, después más abajo, arrastrando la lengua hasta su ombligo antes de agarrar la hebilla de su cinturón.

— ¿Podemos quitar estos?

— Si estás seguro, —respondió Blaine, mirándolo fijamente y lamiéndose los labios.— Porque tengo que ser honesto, no creo ser capaz de detenerme.

— Estoy seguro, —asintió Kurt, entonces lo hizo. Abrió sus pantalones, y Blaine -retorciéndose- se deshizo de ellos, recostado en la cama para ver la cara de Kurt mientras recorría su cuerpo con la mirada, abriendo los ojos como platos cuando vio su erección apenas contenida en sus calzoncillos negros.

— ¿Los tuyos? —preguntó Blaine y Kurt asintió, levantándose y bajando sus vaqueros cuidadosamente antes de volver a la cama y acurrucarse contra el costado de Blaine, de pronto lleno de timidez.

— No te escondas, —susurró Blaine, colocando un brazo protector alrededor de sus hombros, rodando hasta quedar nuevamente encima de él.— Eres tan hermoso. Te amo, Kurt. Quiero hacerte sentir tan bien.

— Sí, —susurró Kurt desesperadamente contra sus labios.— Por favor, Blaine, te amo tanto.

Sus besos se volvieron húmedos cuando Blaine tiró de la pierna de Kurt para envolverla alrededor de su cintura, ajustándose y rozándose contra él. La acción hizo que Kurt se sacudiera violentamente, Y Blaine pudo ver una mancha oscura apareciendo ya en sus bóxers grises. Se rozó nuevamente, más fuerte esta vez mientras llevaba sus manos hacia abajo para mantener a Kurt más cerca de él.

— Es-es tan... —Kurt gritó

— Lo sé. Sólo déjate llevar, —susurró ardientemente, y empezó a crear un ritmo, frotando su duro y doloroso miembro contra el de Kurt, su ropa interior les daba la justa fricción y en cuestión de segundos, Kurt empezó a temblar, clavando sus dedos en la espalda de Blaine mientras se alzaba para encontrarlo una y otra vez.

— Blaine, Blaine, —gritaba casi hipnóticamente, Blaine llevando sus dientes nuevamente hasta su cuello.— ¡Oh Dios, Blaine!

— Todo está bien. Estoy aquí y te tengo. Todo está bien. —murmuró, dejando caer un beso en su húmedo cabello antes de regresar a su cuello.— Te amo, Kurt.

Y Kurt se dejó llevar, entregándose a las olas de placer que se apoderaban de él una y otra vez mientras gritaba y su cuerpo seguía empujándose con fuerza contra el de Blaine, quien seguía embistiéndolo con suaves susurros de aliento en su oído antes de venirse él mismo, sus miembros pulsando juntos mientras ambos trataban desesperadamente de agarrar cualquier parte de piel que tuvieran al alcance.

Kurt se estremecío intensamente una vez más, luego se dejó caer en la cama, ya sin fuerzas. Su mano encontró la nuca de Blaine y tiro de él hacia abajo para darle un profundo beso lleno de encanto, su lengua serpenteando perezosamente en la boca de Blaine.

— Fue increíble, —le dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.— No puedo creer que de verdad sucedió.

— Hmm. —Un delirante y feliz Blaine rodó sobre su espalda, recargándose sobre su codo para mirarlo con una sonrisa.— Verte venir tiene que ser la cosa más ardiente que jamás haya visto.

Kurt no dijo nada, sólo se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de un rubor rosa, haciendo a Blaine reír y besarle la punta de su nariz.

— Ve a tomar una ducha, —dijo amablemente.— deja tu ropa interior en el cesto y la lavaré mañana.

Kurt trató de no mostrar su pena, pero se estremeció visiblemente mientras caminaba hacia el baño y cerraba la puerta, dejando a Blaine cayendo sobre su espalda en la cama y sonriendo al techo mientras escuchaba el agua correr. Cerró los ojos y se desconectó, despertó nuevamente cuando escuchó a Kurt aclararse la garganta nerviosamente.

— ¡Madre santa! —dijo Blaine sentándose de golpe, completamente erguido. Kurt estaba de pie ahí, recién salido de la ducha con una de las toallas de Blaine alrededor de su cintura, con gotas de agua escurriendo por su cuello y pecho. Toda una tentación para Blaine. Su piel era tan perfecta, su cuerpo tan suave y esculpido que Blaine no pudo evitar ponerse de rodillas y recoger una gota de agua con su lengua, y lamer desde la clavicula de Kurt hasta justo debajo de su oreja.— Lo siento, —susurró.— Tenía que hacerlo.

— Está bien, —Kurt tembló.— Sólo vine a decirte que mi mochila está todavía en el auto. ¿Podría um... tal vez tomar prestado algo?

— Sabes que sí, —dijo Blaine, besando sus labios sólo porque podía.— Busca lo que quieras en mi armario. Regreso en un momento.

Se duchó rápidamente, poniéndose un par de viejos y cómodos shorts antes de ir a la cama. Kurt estaba acurrucado sobre un costado, cubierto hasta el cuello y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Blaine se deslizó detrás de él, más que feliz de sentir que Kurt seguía sin camiseta mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y hundía la nariz en su nuca.

— Buenas noches, niño precioso. —susurró con amor.

— Buenas noches, —respondió Kurt y luego rió incontrolablemente cuando sintió que Blaine se sobresaltaba.

— ¡Pensé que estabas dormido!

— Todavía no. —Kurt rió.— Quiero decirte algo.

— ¿Ah si?

— Quiero darte las gracias. Por hacerme sentir tan seguro y amado, y por hacer que mi primera vez con alguien... así... fuera increíble. Eres perfecto.

— No lo soy, —se rió en voz baja,— pero gracias de todos modos. No soy perfecto en absoluto, pero juntos lo somos, y eso es lo que cuenta. ¿Y sabes qué? Fue tan increíble para mi también, simplemente porque fuiste tú, y porque estoy enamorado de ti.

— No creo cansarme alguna vez de escuchar eso, —dijo Kurt en la oscuridad, y Blaine escuchó una sonrisa en su voz.

— Bien, porque nunca me voy a cansar de decírtelo. Te amo, Kurt.

— Yo también te amo, viejito.

**~ * ~**

Blaine despertó sintiendo unos suaves besos a lo largo de su antebrazo, y sonriendo en la nuca de Kurt, abrió un ojo para ver que todavía estaban en la misma posición de la noche anterior. Suspiró contento y arrastró a Kurt fuertemente hasta sentir su espalda apretada contra su pecho, extendió una mano sobre el pecho de Kurt y ociosamente trazó con su dedo, círculos alrededor del pezón. Notó que Kurt se tensaba casi inmediatamente, y movió su mano para acariciar suavemente su cuello en su lugar.

— ¿Fue demasiado? —preguntó dulcemente.

— No, —respondió Kurt con voz entrecortada y ligeramente aguda.— Es sólo que... um... estás muy duro. Y me está... presionando en la espalda.

Blaine se rió y el interior de Kurt se contrajo ante ese sonido.— Lo siento pero es que tienes ese efecto en mi... Aquí. —dijo, y tirando de Kurt más arriba en la cama, deslizó acertadamente su miembro cubierto dentro del surco entre las nalgas de Kurt, haciendo al niño estremecerse.

— Eso... es... um... nuevo.

Blaine rió todo el tiempo, pero su voz se hizo más profunda y sensual cuando habló directamente en el oído de Kurt.— ¿Se siente bien?

— Sí, —respondió en un susurro, y Kurt notó la forma en que el miembro de Blaine se contraía ante el sonido de su voz.

— ¿Y esto? —le preguntó, regresando la mano hasta su pecho una vez más y masajeando sobre sus pezones erectos.

— Oh Dios, sí, —gimió Kurt, y fue recompensado con otra contracción. Necesitaba más, y se encontró a sí mismo estirando su mano hacia atrás para agarrar el trasero de Blaine, acercándolo más profundamente, tratando de incitarlo a que se moviera. Blaine lo entendió, y agarró sus caderas con más fuerza, empujándose y rozándose contra él, estimulado todo el tiempo por los sonidos de Kurt deshaciéndose.

La pasión nubló el cerebro de Blaine una vez más, y llegando más lejos, encontró la erección de Kurt y la apretó duramente. El sonido que emitió Kurt fue nada menos que pornográfico mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Blaine y gruñía -realmente gruñía- de placer. Blaine siguió acariciándolo a través de los pantalones de la pijama, desesperado por llegar al interior, pero sabiendo que Kurt estaba ya muy cerca.

— Me voy a... —fue todo lo que consiguió decir antes de venirse, sus caderas moviéndose incontrolablemente mietras Blaine sentía la humedad filtrándose hasta su mano, lo que sólo sirvió para excitarlo todavía más.

— Mierda, eres tan caliente, —murmuró contra el hombro de Kurt, dejando suaves besos aquí y allá, pasándole la lengua para probar el sabor salado del sudor de Kurt, que seguía jadeando y descendiendo desde las alturas. Finalmente se safó del agarre de Blaine para volverse hacia él, y el tímido e inocente Kurt estaba de vuelta, con las manos metidas bajo su barbilla y sonriendo suavemente.

— He arruinado tu pijama.

— Eh, —Blaine se encogió de hombros.— Eres tú, así que no importa. —Inclinándose hacia adelante y con ojos brillantes, lo besó tiernamente en los labios.— Voy a usar el baño, —susurró.

— No. —Una mano firme lo tomó por el brazo y Blaine se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

— ¿No?

— Quiero... um... quiero tocarte, —susurró tímidamente.

— No tienes qué hacerlo, —dijo Blaine, pero Kurt notó la forma en que tragó, lamiéndose los labios de anticipación.

— Quiero hacerlo. Recuéstate.

Blaine se recostó sobre su espalda con los brazos bajo su cabeza mientras Kurt pasaba su mano temblorosa experimentalmente sobre el bulto en los shorts de Blaine. Se había ablandado levemente, y Kurt se estremeció cuando sitió que Blaine empezaba a endurecerse ante su toque. Repitió la acción una y otra vez, utilizando la palma de su mano, hasta que los shorts de Blaine estaban obscenamente levantados y él retorciéndose en la cama.

— Enséñame, —dijo Kurt. Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron de golpe para encontrarse con el brillante y resplandeciente azul de los de Kurt.— Enséñame qué hacer.

Tomando su mano, Blaine la movió hacia el frente de sus shorts, pero Kurt enganchó sus dedos en el elástico.— Abajo, —susurró, disfrutando del gemido que escapó de la garganta de Blaine cuando se los bajó ligeramente.

Kurt permaneció en silencio, con los ojos completamente abiertos mientras echaba una mirada al miembro de Blaine, duro y rígido contra su cuerpo, enrojecido de deseo, con una pequeña gota de líquido preseminal formándose en la cabeza. Tomando nuevamente su mano, Blaine lo guió primero hasta sus muslos sólidos y firmes cubiertos de vello oscuro. Kurt se movió hasta acomodarse entre sus piernas, pasando suavemente ambas manos hacia arriba en sus muslos, maravillándose de lo viril y firme que era Blaine bajo su toque. Sus pulgares llegaron hasta los testículos de Blaine y los empujó suavemente, Blaine emitió un suave gemido ante esa sensación. Y entonces Kurt lo tomó en su mano, tragando nerviosamente mientras sentía el peso y la circunferencia en su palma. Blaine cerró sus dedos alrededor de los de Kurt y empezó a frotar suavemente, cerrando los ojos, recostado en la almohada.

— Oh mierda, es tan bueno, —exhaló mientras Kurt pasaba su pulgar por el líquido preseminal, embarrándolo en toda su extensión y moviendo sus manos un poco más rápido. Blaine lo dejó hacer, deseando sentir la mano de Kurt en él y nada más. Era un poco rudo y sin experiencia, pero era Kurt. Kurt deshaciéndolo más rápido que nunca, más rápido que cuando él se masturbaba.— Dios santo, Kurt... No puedo... no voy a aguantar, —gimió, y luego se vino duro. Espesos hilos blancos escurrían sobre la mano de Kurt, quien miraba con total asombro hasta que Blaine tiró de él en un húmedo beso.

— Santo puto infierno, —respiró contra los labios de Kurt.— En serio. Eres jodidamente asombroso.

— Y tu boca es muy soez, —lo amonestó Kurt, pero se esforzó por ocultar su placer ante las palabras de Blaine. Se ducharon rápidamente, Kurt debatiéndose entre seguir o no a Blaine a su propia ducha, pero los nervios le ganaron y terminó usando el baño para las visitas. Blaine galantemente fue hasta el auto usando sólo una toalla, para traer la mochila de Kurt, luego preparó el desayuno después de vestirse. Kurt sonrió cuando entró a la cocina y vio los waffles con el jarabe de frutas, enredando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y acariciando su cuello.

— Te amo, —dijo lleno de orgullo.— Desearía poder quedarme así para siempre.

— Si, pero ¿quién tuvo la brillante idea de invitar a nuestros padres a almorzar? —bromeó Blaine.— Ven, desayunemos. Ya debemos tener demasiado apetito.

Las cosas no podían ir mejor, Kurt pensó para sí cuando pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana entrelazados en el sofá con el pretexto de ver la TV, pero en realidad compartiendo suaves besos. Sus manos ya no estaba temerosas -o al menos no mucho- y Kurt se sentía cómodo con los dedos de Blaine acariciando su espalda mientras él descansaba su mano bajo la playera de Blaine en su pecho. Idílico. Hasta que faltó una hora para que todo el mundo llegara, y Blaine a regañadientes se concentró en ir a preparar la comida. Kurt lo siguió, feliz de ayudarlo con la esperanza de que esto lo distrajera. Notando su angustia, Blaine se movió detrás de él, colocó el cuchillo que estaba usando en la encimera y lo acogió en sus brazos.

— Sabes que te van a adorar, ¿verdad?

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

— Lo harán. Porque eres totalmente adorable.

— Tengo dieciséis años. Probablemente ellos esperan que hayas conocido a alguien con quien querrás casarte y tener hijos. No a mi.

— ¿Y quién dice que ese no eres tú? —dijo Blaine a manera de protesta.— Es mi vida y son mis cosas. No vivo para complacerlos, Kurt. Mis padres simplemente me dejan ser. Llegaron a estar más involucrados en mi vida cuando pasó lo de Luke, y fueron un gran apoyo, pero después retrocedieron nuevamente. Tengo una muy buena relación con ellos. Se sorprenderán por tu edad, supongo, pero nunca me dirían que termine contigo. Y ellos te amarán, lo sé.

— No escuché nada de eso, —murmuró Kurt, avergonzado.— Sólo escuché el primer enunciado y después todo pensamiento coherente se me perdió.

— ¿Te asusté?

— No, —dijo Kurt, pero de todos modos, se separó de los brazos de Blaine.

— Lo siento.

— No, está bien. En serio.

— No estaba hablando de este momento, —enfatizó Blaine.— Sólo estaba diciendo que un día tú podrías ser esa persona, en el futuro. Eso es todo.

— Pero entonces...

— ¿Qué?

— No importa, —dijo Kurt con un preciso movimiento de cabeza.— ¿Vamos a cocinar afuera o qué?


	16. Chapter 16

Burt y Carole llegaron primero, algo de lo que Kurt estuvo eternamente agradecido por la forma en que prácticamente se adhirió a su padre muy a pesar de Blaine, lo que significó que Burt empezara a dispararle miradas lúgubres casi de inmediato. Carole trató de aligerar la tension preguntando educadamente a Blaine si necesitaba ayuda con la comida y haciéndole cumplidos por su casa.

— Yo también ayudaré con la comida, después de todo es una barbacoa. —dijo Burt bruscamente, acercándose al plato.

Blaine estaba sin decir nada, más aún cuando Carole le pidió a Kurt que la acompañara a donde estaban las bebidas. Burt se quedó observando a Blaine cocinar los filetes hasta que se aseguró de que estuvieran solos en el interior, después se volteó hacia él.

— Okay. ¿Qué le hiciste?

— ¡Nada! —gritó Blaine a la defensiva. —Juro que nada. La pasamos muy bien. Es solo que... creo que dije algo que lo asustó.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

— Estábamos hablando y Kurt mencionó algo relacionado conmigo, casarme, tener hijos, y yo le di a entender que quiero todo eso con él.

Burt suspiró pesadamente, tomó las pinzas de Blaine y empujándolo hacia un lado, comenzó a voltear los filetes.— Blaine, déjame preguntarte algo. Cuando tenías dieciséis años, ¿en qué pensabas?

— En fútbol y en porno, —dijo Blaine sin dudarlo.

Haciendo una pausa, Burt arqueó una ceja.— Deberías salir con Finn, —comentó con ironía, luego regresó a la parrilla.— Kurt quiere todo eso, amigo. Sé que así es. Él sabe que lo quiere, pero simplemente no creo que esté listo para tener eso claramente definido, ¿ya sabes? Es un futuro lejano para él. Vendrán muchas cosas para él de aquí a que eso pase, por lo que aún es un sueño lejano. Crecer es como... como si escalaras una montaña. Empiezas en la base, y cada paso es nuevo y excitante. Hay puntos en los que todo se estabiliza, donde puedes detenerte y admirar la vista. Pero también están las partes difíciles, donde tienes que cavar y aferrarte con fuerza. Pero en todo momento estás apuntando hacia esa cumbre, esa cima, y lo mejor de todo es que no puedes verla porque todavía está en las nubes. Pero tú sabes que está ahí, y sabes que cuando llegues, va a ser maravilloso, y la vista será tan impresionante y espectacular que simplemente te querrás quedar ahí para siempre.

Blaine permaneció en silencio, mudo ante la significativa perspectiva del hombre de la gorra de beisbol que ahora estaba asando el pollo, reduciéndolo a restos ennegrecidos.

— Cosa que no será posible, por supuesto, —continuó sin rodeos.— Con el tiempo empiezas a descender por el otro lado, hasta que estás de vuelta en la base, después te desvaneces en el horizonte- lo que sería la muerte.

— Oh.

—Pero esa cima... representa diferentes cosas para cada uno de nosotros. Para mi, fueron esos siete años con Kurt y su madre. Después viajé solo por un tiempo, pero tuve la suerte de haber encontrado una nueva compañera de viaje para el descenso. Tú bien pudiste haber encontrado ya al chico con el que quieres llegar a la cumbre. Pero justo ahora, él todavía está admirando los verdes retoños. Así que por ahora sólo tienes que descansar un rato, disfrutar la vista, y muy pronto él va a estar a tu lado.

— Wow, —dijo Blaine dejando escapar un silbido.— Qué profundo. Gracias Burt, —dijo palmeando su hombro.

— Cuando quieras, amigo. Ahora ve a disculparte con mi muchacho antes de que te de una patada en el trasero.

Carole se disculpó cuando Blaine entró a la cocina, y caminando hacia Kurt, tomó la jarra de agua helada de sus manos y la puso sobre la mesa. Acercándolo suavemente hacia él, Blaine cargó a Kurt para sentarlo en la encimera, luego dio unos pasos hasta situarse entre sus piernas.

— Lo siento, —dijo Blaine, y eso era todo lo que Kurt necesitaba escuchar antes de jalarlo contra él, adorando la forma en que su cabeza descansaba en su pecho y sus brazos instantáneamente rodeaban sus caderas.

— Está bien, —respondió Kurt, inclinándose para besar su cabello.— Me exalté por nada. Lo que dijiste fue muy dulce, y sé que estabas tratando de tranquilizarme.

— Sí, pero aún así. No debí haber dicho eso. Sé que no estamos listos para pensar en nada de eso todavía. Fue s **ó** lo un comentario casual, pero fue demasiado.

— Tal vez seamos todo aquello, —meditó Kurt, levantando la cara de Blaine para mirarlo.— Pero es muy pronto. Sé que te amo. ¿Por ahora, puede ser suficiente?

— Siempre será suficiente para mi saber eso, —Blaine sonrió.— ¿Puedo invitarte a salir el Miércoles?

— Ugh. No puedo. Tengo que estudiar para un examen de Historia.

— ¿Puedo ir a ayudarte?

— No querrás hacer eso. Ya pasaste por todo aquello.

— Pero tú no. Además, soy bueno en historia. 'En 1942, Colón navegó por el océano azul' y todo eso.

— Eres un bobo, —dijo Kurt cariñosamente.— Un bobo a quien amo mucho, y que claramente necesita clases de historia. Así que sí, ve a mi casa el Miércoles. Sin embargo, tendremos que quedarnos en la cocina.

— No me importa, —dijo Blaine, levantando su rostro hasta susurrar contra sus labios.— Nos podemos llamar por teléfono a la hora de dormir si queremos.

— Hmmm, me gusta la idea, —susurró Kurt de vuelta, después unieron sus labios. La boca de Blaine se abrió más ante el toque de Kurt mientras se maravillaba de lo mucho que adoraba besar a este niño.

— ¡Bájalo, Anderson!, —llegó el grito de Burt.

— ¡Por todos los Dioses! — gimió Blaine.— ¿Cómo puede siquiera vernos? Ese hombre es irreal.

— ¿Me llamas esta noche? —preguntó Kurt cuando saltó de la encimera.

— Oh sí. —Se acercó para otro beso, pero el sonido de la puerta frontal abriéndose los hizo separarse.

— ¿Blaine?

— ¡En la cocina, mamá! —respondió, después tomó la mano de Kurt y lo acercó más hacia su costado.— No te preocupes, —dijo amablemente, pero pudo percibir que los ojos de Kurt se agrandaban y que tragaba repetidamente.

— Blaine, mi amor, traje ensalada, —dijo su madre mientras entraba a la cocina.— Sé que no sueles acordarte de los vegetales, y se me figuró que estarías ocupado y... ¡Oh! —Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Blaine de pie lleno de orgullo, del brazo de un muy nervioso Kurt.— Hola cariño,— sonrió. Su padre la siguió, y saludó con la cabeza, dejando varios tazones sobre la encimera.

— Uh... mamá, papá, —empezó Blaine nervioso.— Él es Kurt. —Volteando para verlo, todos los nervios se desvanecieron y no pudo evitar sonreírle a su perfecto novio.— Kurt, ellos son mis padres, Sara y Mike.

— Encantado de conocerlos, —dijo Kurt, maldiciendo en silencio a su voz por elevarse en un tono tan agudo.

— Igualmente, —dijo Mike, sacudiendo su mano firmemente.— Blaine no deja de hablarnos del increíble joven con el que está saliendo, así que es agradable finalmente ponerle un rostro al nombre.

Sara le sonrió cálidamente.— ¿Tus padres están aquí también?

— Uh... mi papá. Sí. Y su pareja. Están en el jardín.

— Burt se ha hecho cargo de la barbacoa, —protestó Blaine.— Vamos a saludarlos.

Las presentaciones fueron hechas, la comida servida y no fue sino hasta que todos estuvieron sentados alrededor de la mesa, que Kurt fue cuestionado. Él sabía que esto llegaría, por supuesto, pero eso no le impidió encontrar la mano de Blaine bajo la mesa y apretarla con firmeza.

— Entonces, Kurt,— preguntó Sara alegremente.— ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Estás en la universidad?

— Un, no. —empezó a decir, ruborizándose.— Estoy um... todavía en la secundaria. Soy estudiante de segundo año en McKinley High, en Lima.

Los ojos de Sara se abrieron como platos, y Mike inequívocamente se atragantó con su bebida, pero ambos se recuperaron rápidamente.

— Dios mío, es... wow. Okay. —dijo Mike.— Entonces uh... ¿Te agrada la escuela? Yo personalmente odié cada segundo, no podía esperar para irme,— dijo con una amable sonrisa, y así fue. La conversación fluyó de manera fácil y natural, los Anderson escucharon alegremente hablar a Kurt tímidamente sobre el club Glee y sus esperanzas de entrar a NYADA. Preguntaron educadamente sobre la salud de Burt y después Carole preguntó más sobre su familia.

— Cooper es más grande, —le dijo Sara a Carole.— Va a cumplir cuarenta y uno la próxima semana, y luego los gemelos cumplirán once años en Julio. Lo que me recuerda Blaine, ¿Vas a ir a Los Ángeles para sus cumpleaños?

— No lo sé. Um... Burt, iba a preguntarle acerca de esto. De verdad me encantaría que Kurt conociera a mi hermano. ¿Podría posiblemente llevármelo por unos días?

— No.

— ¿Por favor?

— No.

— Burt, —lo amonestó Carole con una sonrisa de disculpa hacia los Anderson.

— Anoche lo dejó quedarse a dormir, —intentó Blaine.

— ¿Y? Tú me dijiste que nada pasaría. Sin embargo, cada que se inclina sobre mi para alcanzar la ensalada, su cuello me dice una historia muy diferente. —Kurt levantó un poco más el cuello de su camisa y se sonrojó profundamente.— No vas a pasar una semana completa encerrado con él en la habitación de algún hotel, Blaine. Lo siento, pero eso no va a pasar.

— Um... si de algo sirve, nosotros también vamos a ir, —dijo Sara gentilmente.— Estaríamos felices de hacernos responsables de Kurt. Y nos quedaríamos con Cooper y su familia, por lo que dudo... um... nada va... —fue diciendo sin convicción, claramente avergonzada e incómoda de hablar de la vida sexual de su hijo adulto y este niño.

Burt masticó su comida por un segundo, pensando.— Si te digo que deberán tener habitaciones separadas, ¿te apegarás a eso? —le preguntó a Blaine.

— Sí. Si eso es lo que quiere.

— ¡De ninguna manera!, chilló Kurt.— Escuchaste a la Sra. Anderson. Nos estaríamos quedando como invitados en la casa de su hermano. ¿Qué crees que Blaine y yo vamos a hacer? ¿Jugar poker de prendas en el comedor? Por Dios, papá. Tienes que mostrar un poco de confianza. —Instalándose en su silla, con las mejillas de un rojo furioso, murmuró una disculpa a los invitados mientras Blaine se esforzaba por relacionar a este Kurt con el chico normalmente tímido que se ruborizaba cada que se mencionaba la palabra "sexo."

— Cariño, creo que Sara y Mike han hecho una oferta muy amable, y pienso que es muy dulce que Blaine quiera que Kurt conozca a toda su familia. —dijo Carole con una suave caricia en su brazo.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que debo dejarlo ir? —se quejó Burt.

— Sí. Lo has dicho antes, te agrada que Kurt esté saliendo con Blaine porque sabes que sus intenciones son desde el corazón, y sabes que está seguro con él.

Se produjo un silencio, durante el que Burt pasaba su mirada de Blaine a su hijo y viceversa, luego resopló.— Okay, pero se comportan, —dijo señalando con un dedo a Blaine.— Sara, Mike, no me malinterpreten. Me agrada su hijo, es un buen muchacho y tengo la esperanza de que se quedará. Pero el hecho está en que es quince años más grande que mi hijo, y justo ahora es una diferencia muy grande.

— Estoy de acuerdo, —dijo Mike, asintiendo.— Y lo sé por la diferencia de edades entre Cooper y Blaine, que algunas veces parecerá no ser mucha y otras se sentirá como el abismo más profundo. Pero también puedo decir que nunca había visto a Blaine así de feliz, o así de firme. Es un niño diferente desde que está con Kurt. Su hijo ha sacado lo mejor de él.

— Gracias, es un gran cumplido, —dijo Burt con una sonrisa, y la conversación giró en torno a Kurt y a Blaine mientras ambos se sonreían alegremente, Kurt tratando de reprimir una risita.

— ¿De qué te estás riendo? —susurró Blaine.

— Tu papá llamándote niño. Es gracioso.

— Es vergonzoso.

— Es lindo, —bromeó Kurt, —Pequeño Blainey.

— ¡Basta! —le dijo Blaine al oído.— O me veré obligado a enseñarte qué tan viril puedo ser.

Kurt no dijo nada, sólo se levantó y recogió algunos platos, diciéndole a Blaine con la mirada que hiciera lo mismo. Una vez en la cocina, colocó los platos sobre la encimera y rápidamente arrastró a su novio por el corredor hasta la sala de música.

— Entonces enséñame, —susurró Kurt, tirando de su camisa hasta sacarla de los vaqueros y pasando los dedos por el pecho de Blaine.

— ¡Dios santo, Kurt! —se quejó Blaine, aunque no pudo evitar gemir y empujarlo contra la pared cuando sintió sus dientes y su lengua por todo el cuello.— ¡No quise decir que justo ahora! Oh, mierda. Eres una tentación, Kurt Hummel. Con T... ¡oh!... mayúscula. ¿Qué pasó con...? Las manos sobre el cinturón, Kurt... ¿Qué pasó con mi niño inocente? —movió las manos de Kurt nuevamente, pero otra vez, encontraron el camino hacia el -ahora endurecido- bulto en los vaqueros de Blaine. Lo acarició fuertemente, pero justo cuando Blaine estaba pensando en regresarle el favor, Kurt se detuvo.

— Hasta la próxima vez, —susurró, entonces jaló a Blaine y lo besó de manera obscena y luego caminó hacia el jardín, dejando a Blane lidiando con su entrepierna y tratando desesperadamente de bloquear el sonido de la risa de Kurt flotando a través de la ventana abierta.

**~ * ~**

— ¿Qué te pasó hoy, Kurt? —le preguntó por teléfono esa noche.— Eras como alguien diferente.

— No lo sé. Creo... que por un lado me sentí aliviado, tus padres fueron muy lindos y todo salió mejor de lo que había esperado. Y por otro lado, está el hecho de que lo hicimos, hemos roto ese tabú personal que tenía y... simplemente quiero más. Más de ti, más de nosotros. Preferiblemente desnudos.

— Oh, Dios.

— ¿Tú no quieres?

— No, —respondió con voz ronca.— ¡Digo, si! Dios, sí. Yo... sólo llamé para ver cómo te sentías respecto a la escuela mañana, —Blaine se aclaró la garganta y continuó.— Sé que hice las cosas difíciles para ti.

— De hecho, me siento bien.— respondió Kurt con confianza.— Sólo quedan tres semanas para que acabe el semestre, he tenido una semana fantástica, ¿y sabes qué? Hagan lo que hagan, o digan lo que digan, te tengo a ti. Tengo más de lo que ellos alguna vez tendrán.

— Siempre y cuando estés bien.

— Lo estoy, —reafirmó Kurt. Deslizándose bajo las cobijas, dejó que un suave suspiro escapara de sus labios mientras se recostaba contra la almohada, permitiendo que una mano trazara perezosamente patrones sobre su estómago.— ¿Blaine? —dijo en un tono no tan inocente, lo que hizo que la sangre de Blaine corriera inmediatamente hacia el sur.

— ¿Mmm-hmm?

— Dime qué es lo que quieres que hagamos la próxima vez que estemos juntos, —susurró Kurt, pasando una mano sobre el bulto que estaba creciendo en el pantalón de su pijama.

— Te quiero desnudo y recostado encima de mi, —dijo Blaine sin pensarlo dos veces.— Quiero sentirte completamente contra mi.

— Sí, —dijo Kurt emitiendo otro suave jadeo.

— Y quiero ver tu cara mientras te vienes en mi puño.

— Blaine...

— Tócate, Kurt.

— Eso hago.

— Mierda... yo también.

Kurt alcanzó la loción que había escondido en el cajón después de la primera vez, luego rápidamente empujó su pantalón hasta los tobillos, gimiendo cuando se agarró con una mano.— Oh Dios, Blaine... desearía que estuvieras aquí justo ahora.

— Dime qué estás haciendo.

— M-me estoy tocando, —tartamudeó.

— ¿Dónde?

— Ya sabes donde.

— Dilo, Kurt. —rogó Blaine entrecortadamente, acariciando su miembro más rápido mientras los gemidos y jadeos del niño se hacían más intensos.

— No puedo, —susurró.— Suena... estúpido. Tú dices cosas y suena sexy. Yo sueno tonto.

— Claro que no, Kurt, —dijo Blaine sin dudarlo.— suenas condenadamente caliente. Tu voz... me provoca cosas. Sobre todo cuando estás excitado.

— Mi pene, —dijo Kurt de pronto en la oscuridad de su habitación.— Estoy acariciando mi pene y deseando que fuera tu mano en lugar de la mía. Se siente tan bien, Blaine... pero sé que se sentirá mucho mejor cuando seas tú.

— Sí, —gimió Blaine.— Oh sí, Kurt. Quiero hacerte eso tan desesperadamente... quiero sentir tu semen goteando entre mis dedos.

—Mierda, —exhaló Kurt, arqueándose en la cama mientras se cogía con su mano.— Sí, Blaine... quiero... muchísimo.

— ¿Te vas a venir para mi? —gruñó Blaine.— Déjame escucharte venirte, niño precioso.

— Mierda, —lloriqueó Kurt, después mordió sus nudillos cuando se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo mucho ruido. Podía escuchar la respiración jadeante y entrecortada de Blaine y el ocasional gemido escapando de sus labios. Entonces lo pudo imaginar, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, ese precioso y duro miembro en su mano, y fue todo lo que necesitó. Gimió deliciosamente fuerte cuando se vino, Blaine incitándolo en todo momento hasta que terminó, dejándose caer en la cama mientras escuchaba a Blaine alcanzar su climax con un coro de improperios.

— Oh Dios mío, tu boca, —rió.— Siempre pareces tan impecable y organizado. Si tan sólo ellos supieran.

— No sé a cuales "ellos" te refieres. —rió Blaine mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento,— pero nadie más que tú conseguirá ver esta faceta mía. No puedo esperar hasta que tengamos un tiempo a solas nuevamente.

— Pronto.

— Eso espero, —dijo Blaine.— ¿Seguro que estás bien para la escuela mañana?

— No podría estar más relajado de lo que estoy justo ahora, —remarcó Kurt sarcásticamente y Blaine rió.

— Okay. Duerme un poco. Te llamaré mañana. Te amo.

— Yo también, viejito, —y Kurt se acurrucó feliz bajo las cobijas y dejó que el sueño lo reclamara.


	17. Chapter 17

Para el final de la semana, Kurt había dejado de mirar por encima de su hombro cada que caminaba por el corredor. Para el final de la segunda semana, ya no evitaba usar el baño de la escuela tampoco. Cualquier miedo que él había tenido relacionado con Karofsky y sus secuaces, se había disminuido con cada día que pasaba, ya que ellos simplemente lo ignoraban. Era como si para ellos, Kurt Hummel hubiera dejado de existir. Y él estaba feliz por ello. Prefería ser un don nadie a ser blanco de humillaciones y ridículos.

La única persona que realmente existía era Blaine. Blaine que lo miraba como si el sol brillara a través de él, como si fuera la persona más valiosa que jamás haya existido, algo que Blaine, por supuesto, aseguraba que era cierto. La última semana del semestre estaba llegando a su fin, y cuando Blaine acompañó a Kurt hasta su puerta después de cenar en Breadstix, Kurt finalmente se armó de valor para preguntarle algo.

— Mañana es mi último día de escuela.

— Hmm, lo sé, —dijo Blaine, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello e inhalando profundamente.— Te tendré para mi solo todo el verano.

— Tienes trabajo.

— Ya sé. Y lo haré, pero aún así pasaremos más tiempo juntos.

— Um... Realmente no se cómo te sentirás respecto a esto pero... um... Rachel hará una fiesta mañana en su casa, y me preguntaba si te gustaría ser mi cita.

— ¿Tu cita? Creí que era tu novio. —dijo Blaine confundido.

— Lo eres.

— Entonces por supuesto que iré contigo. Sin embargo será después de la noche acústica, si te parece bien.

— Está más que perfecto, —le dijo Kurt, claramente encantado.— No sabía si querrías...

— Está bien. Me dará la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a tus amigos. Digo, conozco a Finn pero...

— Gracias, —dijo Kurt, depositando un pequeño beso de agradecimiento en la comisura de sus labios.

— Cualquier cosa por ti. —dijo Blaine, interrumpiéndolo nuevamente cuando se disponía a hablar.— Es en serio, Kurt. No me des el discurso de "No lo merezco..." porque no es así. Te mereces todo de mi. Mañana en la mañana ve con Finn a la escuela, yo pasaré a recogerte después de clases.

— No tienes que hacerlo.

— Quiero hacerlo. Quiero ver a mi novio terminar su segundo año con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ¿okay?

— Okay, —aceptó Kurt sintiéndose mareado de amor por este hombre.— Ahora bésame rápido antes de que mi papá me grite que ya me meta.

**~ * ~**

Las puertas se abrieron y cientos de estudiantes de McKinley High emergieron del edificio, hablando con sus amigos, riendo, empujándose mientras la libertad del verano se apoderaba de ellos. Blaine esperaba pacientemente junto a su auto, buscando los ojos azules que sabía que lo encontrarían tan pronto como saliera. La oleada inicial se desvaneció un poco, y Blaine levantó la mano para saludar a Quinn, Mercedes y Sam. Estaba esperando a que Kurt saliera en cualquier momento, probablemente del brazo de Santana y Rachel, quien lo jalaría como si se tratara de una especie de mascota, pero en cambio pudo ver a Rachel avanzando con Finn, claramente molesta por algo. No quería interrumpir, pero ya casi no salían estudiantes, y su novio no aparecía.

— ¡Finn! —le llamó en voz alta. Corriendo hacia él, notó que Finn se apresuraba a llegar a su auto, pero Rachel lo trataba de detener con ojos suplicantes.— Hey, —resopló cuando logró llegar a él.— ¿Has visto a Kurt? Quedé de pasar por él.

— Uh... sí. Estará por aquí en un minuto o así, —dijo Finn torpemente.

— ¿Estás bien? —Blaine le preguntó a Rachel, quien se apresuró a secarse los ojos.

— En realidad no, —sorbió su nariz.— Dile, Finn.

— ¿Decirme qué? —preguntó Blaine, una sacudida nauseabunda en su estómago lo hizo entrar en pánico repentinamente.— ¿Qué está pasando?

— Uh... Kurt. Él uh...

— ¡Blaine! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

Volteándose, Blaine vio a Santana totalmente furiosa de pie en la puerta haciéndole señas. Se giró nuevamente hacia Finn, quien miraba hacia el suelo, y a Rachel corriendo con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se trata de Kurt? —preguntó con total desesperación, su voz temblando de angustia mientras Santana lo urgía a que entrara.

— Ven conmigo. —Tomando su mano, corrió por el pasillo, deteniéndose fuera del baño de las chicas. Mirando alrededor para comprobar que nadie los veía, le sonrió tristemente antes de empujar la puerta.— Él te necesita.

No lo vio en un principio cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él. Después dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, donde pudo ver una temblorosa figura hecha un ovillo bajo la fila de lavabos. Cayendo de rodillas, le tocó el brazo tentativamente.

— ¿Kurt?

— Vete, —susurró con voz apagada y llena de lágrimas. Blaine miró asustado a Santana mientras ella se arrodillaba junto a él.

— Kurt. Anda. Blaine está aquí. Deja que te lleve a casa. —Tocando su brazo suavemente, acarició su cabello con la otra mano, y Blaine se impresionó por la ternura que ella le mostraba a Kurt.— Por favor, Kurt. Míranos.

Blaine intentó sin lograrlo, reprimir un gemido de sorpresa cuando Kurt levantó su cara lentamente. Un ojo estaba cerrado por la hinchazón, con una contusión de color morado lívido alrededor. Una línea de sangre seca se extendía desde la comisura de sus labios hinchados, desapareciendo bajo su barbilla, y su nariz sangraba, aunque trataba de limpiarse rápidamente con un pañuelo desechable.

— Mi niño precioso, —gimió suavemente.— Oh, mi niño precioso. ¿Qué te han hecho? —Tomando tiernamente el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos, gentilmente descansó su frente contra la suya, después le dio un suave beso en su lado bueno, susurrando te amo's una y otra vez mientras trataba de contener sus propias lágrimas.

— Me atraparon, Blaine, —susurró Kurt con voz quebrada y ronca.— Me arrinconaron y me lastimaron.

— Lo sé bebé. Pero ya no más. No te volverán a hacer esto nunca más. Te lo prometo. No dejaré que nada malo te pase.

— Di vuelta en la esquina justo antes de que Karofsky pudiera patearlo directo en el rostro, —dijo Santana en voz baja.— Él estaba en el suelo. Parece que esperaron hasta el último toque.

— Gracias, —dijo Blaine sinceramente.— Gracias por cuidar de él y por encontrarme. ¿Alguien más vio todo esto?

— Finn.

El nombre se quedó suspendido en el aire, mientras Kurt lloraba más fuerte en los brazos de Blaine. Mirando a Santana con incredulidad, Blaine tragó varias veces antes de hablar en voz baja.

— ¿Qué?

— Ese idiota se quedó de pie en el corredor viendo como sus amigos atletas le sacaban la mierda a golpes a su hermano, —continuó Santana.— Rachel llegó y se puso histética, fueron sus gritos los que me llevaron hasta aquí. Le estaba rogando a Finn que hiciera algo pero no lo hizo. Sólo se quedó ahí viendo, así que le di a Karofsky una patada en las bolas y le dije a Finn que se quitara de mi camino.

— ¿No hizo nada? —repitió Blaine suavemente.

— No.

Blaine dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de poner a Kurt de pie cuidadosamente.— Vamos. Te llevaré a casa.

— No, —rogó Kurt.— Por favor no. Mi papá...

— No puedes ocultárselo, Kurt.

— ¿Me podría quedar contigo? —Intentó, pero podía ver la determinación en el rostro de Blaine.

— No. Él tiene que saberlo, y Carole tiene que solucionar la actitud de su hijo. Santana, ¿necesitas que te llevemos?

— No, estoy bien, pero te ayudaré a llevar a Kurt hasta el auto.

Caminaron en silencio con Kurt entre ellos, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y de Santana, apoyándose fuertemente en ellos. Blaine notó que parecía tener dolor en sus costillas otra vez, e hizo una nota mental para revisarlo cuando llegaran a casa. Santana ayudó a Kurt a entrar al auto, después envolvió a Blaine en un sorpresivo abrazo.

— Me alegra saber que te tiene. A pesar de que eres anormalmente pequeño para ser un adulto, —dijo sobre su hombro. Se alejó con una sonrisa.— Kurt tiene mi número. Llámame para hacerme saber cómo está.

Blaine asintió y le agradeció, después condujo la corta distancia hasta la casa de Kurt, pensando en todo el camino. El auto de Finn no estaba estacionado cuando llegaron a casa, un hecho que Blaine agradeció mientras utilizaba la llave de Kurt para abrir la puerta y entrar en silencio. Cargó a Kurt con facilidad, quien no opuso resistencia, y lo llevó hasta su habitación, poniéndolo en la cama, en la que se dejó caer lleno de cansancio sobre las almohadas.

— Necesitamos asearte, —murmuró Blaine en su cabello mientras depositaba ahí besos tranquilizadores.

— Quiero dormir.

— Lo sé, pero tu papá llegará pronto y si no te lavas al menos la cara, se verá mucho peor.

— Okay, —asintió Kurt, arrastrándose a regañadientes.

— ¿Puedo bañarte? Eso podría hacerte sentir un poco mejor; al menos aliviará un poco el dolor en tus costillas.

— Mis costillas están bien, —dijo Kurt, pero su jadeo de dolor cuando se levantó, desmintió sus palabras.

— No lo están. —Blaine caminó hasta el baño y abrió las llaves. Kurt se quedó de pie en la puerta aún a pesar de que había espacio suficiente, reacio a moverse o a hacer contacto visual. Blaine fue hacia él, pasando sus manos suavemente por sus brazos cruzados y besando su frente.— ¿Qué pasa?

— Es sólo que... —Kurt hizo una pausa, tratando de recomponerse, pero dos lágrimas rodaron silenciosamente por sus mejillas.— Yo nunca he estado... ya sabes... desnudo frente a ti. Y no quiero que la primera vez sea a causa de esto. Quería que fuera... cuando nosotros...

Alzando su rostro suavemente, Blaine besó esos hinchados y doloridos labios lo más dulce que pudo, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo un poco cuando sintió que Kurt se relajaba bajo su toque. Se apartó un poco y probó el penentrante sabor de la sangre de Kurt en sus labios, pero el niño lucía mucho mejor por el amor que Blaine le daba a su alma.

— Entra, bajo las burbujas. Te daré cinco minutos, después vendré y te lavaré la espalda y luego me volveré a salir.

— Gracias, —susurro con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Blaine fue, como siempre, un caballero mientras bañaba tiernamente a Kurt, utilizando una toallita para verter agua caliente sobre su piel dolorida y magullada, besando sus hombros suavemente antes de salir del baño una vez más, donde se apoyó pesadamente contra la puerta y enterró la palma de sus manos en sus ojos para detener las lágrimas que ya se desbordaban. Escuchó el sonido de fuertes pasos que bajaban por la escalera y se enderezó, esperando confrontar a Burt y listo para explicarle por qué Kurt estaba en el baño, pero fue Finn quien apareció, echando una mirada a Blaine, girando sobre sus talones y huyendo.

— ¡Oh no, no te irás! —gritó Blaine, corriendo por las escaleras detrás de él y atrapándolo en el pasillo, donde instantaneamente lo clavó a la pared.— ¿Qué demonios? ¡Tú, ignorante de mierda!

— No empieces conmigo, Blaine, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Finn con cautela.— Ya Rachel me dejó, y me siento mal, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¡En serio!

— ¿Qué podías hacer? —gritó Blaine, con el rostro lívido de coraje.— Pudiste haberlos detenido, pudiste haber ido a buscar a algún profesor, pudiste haberlos hecho a un lado, tomado a Kurt y huido de ahí con él. ¡Pudiste haber defendido a tu hermano!

— ¡Ellos se habrían puesto en mi contra!

— ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Pensaste que era mejor quedarte parado ahí viendo cómo lo golpeaban? Si no hubiera sido por Santana, todo habría resultado mucho peor. Gracias a Dios que ella sí tuvo los huevos para hacer algo. ¡Él es tu hermano, Finn!

— Pero en realidad no lo es, ¿o sí? —gruñó Finn, y empujó a Blaine fuertemente y se liberó de su agarre.— Él es sólo el hijo del tipo que sale con mi mamá, y ahora repentinamente todo el mundo dice que somos hermanos y que somos una familia, pero ¿adivina qué? Yo no pedí esto, yo no pedí nada de esto. Estaba bien cuando éramos sólo mi mamá y yo. No los necesitamos.

— Era tu amigo antes de todo esto. Fuiste lo suficientemente rápido para lanzarme el discurso del cuidadoso hermano sobreprotector cuando él y yo empezamos a salir. Pensé que era ducle que él tuviera a alguien como tú. Claramente me equivoqué.

— Él no era mi amigo. No en realidad. Estábamos juntos en Glee y eso era todo. Lo ignoraba el resto del tiempo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Oh, vamos! —gritó Finn exasperado.— Lo has visto. Todo el mundo puede ver a una milla de distancia que él es gay. Se viste extraño, camina gracioso y habla como niña. Él... —Finn se calló de inmediato cuando fue clavado contra la pared una vez más, con un brazo presionando su garganta mientras Blaine lo miraba con una cara llena de desprecio.

— NUNCA te atrevas a volverle a decir a mi novio niña o a insultarlo de alguna manera. Él es más hombre de lo que tú nunca podrás aspirar a ser. Él no se habría quedado al margen si se hubiera tratado de ti. De ninguna manera lo habría hecho. Cada quien es diferente, Finn. Simplemente estoy triste de que obviamente eres tan jodidamente inmaduro para darte cuenta de la maravillosa persona que es Kurt. Me alegra que Rachel te haya dejado, ella claramente es mucha pieza para ti, tanto que parece irreal.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —la voz de Burt estalló en el corredor.— ¡Blaine!

Blaine soltó a Finn de su agarre y se volvió hacia Burt, completamente erguido.— Hirieron a Kurt en la escuela, y Finn estuvo ahí y lo vio todo. Lo siento, pero nadie trata a mi novio de esa manera.

Burt hizo una pausa. Blaine podía verlo tratando de procesar esta información antes de dirigirse a ambos.— ¿Es verdad?

— Sí. —murmuró Finn.

— Ve y espérame en la cocina. Blaine, aprecio mucho el que estés enojado, pero eres un invitado en mi casa, la que también es casa de Finn. No vuelvas a comportarte de esta manera o estarás fuera. Llévame con mi niño.

Blaine asintió y lo llevó silenciosamente escaleras abajo para encontrar a Kurt vestido con pijama, con el cabello húmedo y acurrucado en su cama. Inmóvil y lleno de incertidumbre, Blaine se quedó en la puerta, observando a Burt tomar asiento en la cama y examinando el rostro de Kurt antes de tomarlo en brazos sin decir palabra. No queriendo interrumpir, regresó escaleras arriba y se encontró con Finn sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

— Yo uh... creo que debería disculparme, —empezó a decir, sentándose en la silla opuesta. Se asustó un poco al notar los ojos rojos de Finn, y la forma en que se limpiaba la nariz con su manga.— Algunas veces olvido que hay una gran diferencia de edades aquí, y reconozco que cuando tenía dieciséis años, era un niño inseguro y asustado que luchaba por encontrar su lugar en el mundo.

— Está bien, —murmuró Finn.— Hiciste bien en gritarme. Lo que hice estuvo mal y me odio por ello. Me preocupo por él. Mucho. Es sólo que... es difícil, ¿ya sabes? Si lo defiendo como realmente quiero, entonces todo el mundo se pondrá en mi contra, diciendo que tengo un enamoramiento con él, diciéndome todos esos nombres que le han puesto a él.

— Lo sé. Y entiendo por qué no quieres enfrentarte a eso. Pero también creo que tal vez, en algunos años, querrás ser capaz de decir que lo ayudaste a sobrellevar todo esto, en lugar de tener que admitir que trataste de ignorarlo en nombre de tu popularidad.

— ¿Crees que mi mamá y Burt se casarán?

El repentino cambio de conversación, y el casi desesperado tono en la pregunta de Finn hizo a Blaine detenerse, pero finalmente asintió.— Creo que esa es una posibilidad muy real. Sí. ¿No quieres que eso pase?

Finn pasó una mano por su rostro, sorbiendo su nariz una vez mas.— Sí y no. Quiero que ella sea feliz, pero siento que somos nosotros los que hemos tenido que dar todo por ellos. Somos nosotros los que nos mudamos, es la fotografía de mi papá la que se retiró de las paredes. Soy yo quien tuvo que aprender a vivir con un tipo gay y ahora llamarlo hermano, soy yo quien perdió su estatus social sólo porque mi nombre está ahora relacionado con el de él, soy yo quien ha perdido a su novia.

— Entonces háblalo. —lo instó Blaine.— Diles cómo te sientes. ¿Pero sabes?, Kurt también ha tenido que adaptarse. No tiene nada que ver que sea gay, él también ha tenido que aprender a convivir con un nuevo hermano. Tú sabes por qué has perdido a tu novia, y no creo que debas culpar a nadie más que a ti mismo. Los dos tiene la oportunidad de una verdadera amistad, un enlace de por vida que podría ser mucho más profundo del que él tendrá con Rachel, o el que tú tendrás con Puck. Dense la oportunidad de conocerse en el verano, hagan un esfuerzo de pasar tiempo juntos lejos de los confines de la escuela, y del resto del club Glee. Creo que ambos se sorprenderán.

— Empezando con ambos trabajando en el taller todo el verano, —Burt entró sorpresivamente en la habitación.— He hablado con Kurt y él está de acuerdo, siempre y cuando yo todavía le de tiempo de estar con su anciano novio, —bromeó.— Está a punto de dormirse, preguntó si podías bajar a verlo.

— Oh. Um... okay, —dijo Blaine, riedo cuando escuchó a Burt gritarle.— ¡Con la puerta abierta! —después de haberse retirado.

— Hey, —susurró suavemente mientras se recostaba junto a un frágil, cansado, pero infinitamente más feliz Kurt.

— Hey. Mi papá hará que Finn y yo trabajemos juntos en el taller a lo largo de todo el verano, como una especie de unión.

— Lo sé. Me lo dijo. Y creo que es una gran idea. También creo que cuando regreses a tu último año, tu padre y tú deben reunirse con el director para discutir lo del acoso. Necesitas hacer énfasis en lo físico que se ha vuelto, Kurt. Antes de que te ocasionen un daño más severo.

— Tienes razón, lo sé. Gracias.

Permanecieron en un cómodo silencio, felices de mirarse a los ojos, aunque los -cada vez peores- hematomas en el rostro de Kurt le provocaban a Blaine un vuelco en el estómago. Se dio cuenta que los párpados de Kurt empezaban a cerrarse, así que se inclinó para besarlo cuidadosamente en los labios.— Me tengo que ir. —susurró.

— No, no te vayas, —declaró Kurt.— Me quedaré despierto. ¿Podemos ir todavía a la fiesta de Rachel?

— Kurt, necesitas descansar. Y después los cuatro necesitan sentarse a platicar sobre esto. Habrá otras fiestas, otras citas para nosotros. Justo ahora tu familia y tú tienen que ser lo primero. Te llamaré mañana.

— Pero yo quería estar desnudo contigo, —espetó, haciendo a Blaine reír a carcajadas.

— Habrá otras oportunidades para eso también, mi niño precioso. Cuando no estés herido, cuando la puerta de tu habitación no esté abierta de par en par y cuando tu padre no esté al acecho en lo alto de las escaleras.

— ¿Pronto?

— Pronto. Te amo, ¿lo sabes? Hasta el fin.

— Yo también te amo. Eternamente.


	18. Chapter 18

— Porque nos vamos a ir por cinco días, porque vamos a Los Ángeles, y porque es Julio, —dijo Blaine con frustración.— Nadie necesita botas forradas de piel en esta época del año, Kurt... mucho menos tres pares. Ya has empacado seis clases diferentes de calzado. No. Simplemente no.

— ¿Pero qué tal si uso mi suéter azul? ¿Entonces qué? Esas botas quedan bien.

— ¿Por qué llevarías puesto un suéter? Sólo necesitas shorts, playeras y un traje formal para que pueda llevarte a cenar.

— ¿Por qué quieres llevarme a cenar?

— Porque algunas veces eres condenadamente frustrante, pero no obstante te amo. Ahora ¿podrías por favor terminar de empacar para que podamos irnos a mi casa antes de la media noche?

Un mal geniudo Blaine, después de un rato, consiguió meter la maleta de Kurt en la cajuela del auto, asegurándole a Burt varias veces que se lo regresaría de una sola pieza, y finalmente manejó hacia Westerville. No había estado a solas con Kurt desde el día de la golpiza, a pesar de la promesa de "pronto" que se hicieron mutuamente. Kurt había sido orillado a trabajar con Finn en el taller, algo que ambos habían estado disfrutando inmensamente, pero eso significaba que Blaine había pasado a segundo plano por más de un mes, relegado a ver a Kurt sólo los fines de semana. Él, por su parte, había aceptado más trabajo que lo obligó a viajar a Chicago, Michigan y Tennessee, manteniéndolo lejos por algunas noches durante la semana, y era algo que volvía a pasar.

— Entonces, voy a tener qué viajar nuevamente.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Cuándo?

— En Agosto.

— ¿Cuándo en Agosto?

— El dieciocho, por tres semanas.

— ¿Qué? —gritó Kurt, volviéndose hacia él en el auto.— ¿Es una broma?

— No. Voy a ir a Pensilvania a grabar algunas cosas con la filarmónica.

— ¡Me importa una mierda lo que vayas a hacer! ¿Me vas a dejar por tres semanas? No estarás aquí cuando empiecen las clases. Dijiste que estarías, Blaine. Me lo prometiste.

— ¡Claro que no! Dije que estaría aquí para ti, y puedo estarlo aún si me voy de viaje. ¡No sé qué más quieres de mi, Kurt! —gritó Blaine cuando sintió que las tres últimas semanas de frustración salían a relucir.— No me dejarás ayudarte con nada de eso, te negaste a dejar que tu padre y yo fuéramos a la policía, o que contactáramos al consejo escolar. Te enterraste en el trabajo del taller e ignoraste la forma en que realmente te sentías, lo que se manifestó al estarme gritando todo el tiempo. Y gracias por decirme que no das una mierda por mi trabajo. Es agradable saber lo mucho que significo para ti.

— Pues claramente, yo tampoco significo mucho para ti, ¡de lo contrario no me estarías abandonando así!

— ¿Qué? ¡Tengo que ganar dinero, Kurt! Y no me hables de abandonos, porque he tenido que pasar todo el verano divirtiéndome yo solo, porque tú has estado encerrado con Finn. Cristo, cuando te sugerí que pasaran más tiempo juntos, no quise decir que me hicieras a un lado.

Estacionó el auto en la entrada de su casa y salió, azotando la portezuela fuertemente y dejando la puerta de la casa abierta mientras caminaba hasta la cocina, donde se apoyó pesadamente en la encimera, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

— ¿Eso es lo que piensas? —gritó Kurt cuando lo siguió.— ¿Qué he elegido a Finn por encima de ti? Finn ha mostrado verdadero remordimiento, Blaine. He disfrutado pasando tiempo con él como mi hermano, algo que todos a mi alrededor parecían querer desesperadamente. Y ahora de pronto estás quejándote sobre eso. Y en cuanto a todo lo demás... ¿Cuántas veces se los tengo que decir a ti, a mi papá y a Carole? NO quiero hablar de eso, NO quiero que la policía se involucre. Sólo quiero seguir adelante. Sí, fui golpeado y pateado. Herido, pero nada demasiado grave o mortal. Los moretones se desvanecieron, y esperaba que mis recuerdos pudieran hacer lo mismo, pero ustedes siguen insistiendo e insistiendo en que lo hable, cuando en realidad, NO QUIERO HABLARLO.

— Pues con Finn hablas bastante bien, —estalló Blaine, e inmediatamente notó la mirada helada en los ojos de Kurt.

— ¿Estás celoso? Tienes casi treinta y dos años, Blaine. Había pensado que eras mucho más maduro que eso.

— ¿Quieres hablar de madurez? —Blaine gritó de vuelta.— ¿Eh? Eres el que está de malas porque mi trabajo me obliga a alejarme de ti, cuando el resto del tiempo que estoy aquí, ¡estás más que feliz ignorándome y hablándome de cosas que solo te convienen a ti!

— ¡Basta! —declaró Kurt.— ¡Estás haciendo que quiera irme a casa para no regresar jamás!

— ¡Has lo que quieras, Kur! ¡Pero madura mientras lo haces! —gritó Blaine y azotó la puerta de la sala de música antes de que Kurt pudiera decir algo más.

Blaine no dejó de tocar el piano cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría veinte minutos después. Continuó mientras unos esbeltos brazos caían sobre sus hombros hasta su pecho y regresaban suavemente. Cerrando los ojos, alzó la cabeza, permitiendo que la música alcanzara su crescendo al mismo tiempo que sus labios se encontraban con los de Kurt en un beso invertido que los dejó a ambos sin aliento. Falló algunas notas cuando la mano de Kurt viajó fácilmente por el cuello en V de su camisa, y luchó por recordar qué estaba tocando cuando la otra mano frotó firmemente su entrepierna. Blaine gimió echando su cabeza hacia atrás y su entrepierna hacia arriba hasta la palma de Kurt, antes de dejar de tocar completamente y girarse en el banquillo para atraerlo en un beso caliente; sus lenguas inmediatamente se encontraron mientras las manos de Kurt se enredaban en el cabello de Blaine.

Blaine tiró de él hasta tenerlo a horcajadas sobre su regazo, quitando rápidamente sus camisetas y gimiendo en la boca de Kurt cuando sus pechos entraron en contacto. Felizmente echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Kurt lo devoraba, dejando al descubierto su cuello y sintiendo que sus piernas empezaban a temblar cuando Kurt mordió la suave piel. La certeza en el toque de Kurt lo instó a desabrocharle el cinturón, y abriendo rápidamente su bragueta, metió las manos en sus vaqueros, apretando su trasero y riendo suavemente cuando los labios de Kurt dejaron su cuello por un segundo para gritar 'mierda' fuertemente. Entonces se levantó, poniendo gentilmente a Kurt de pie y familiarizándose nuevamente con sus labios, librándose rápidamente de sus propios pantalones y de sus calzoncillos sin interrumpir el beso. Acunando tiernamente el rostro de Kurt, depositó besos por doquier -sobre sus mejillas, párpados y barbilla- antes de acariciar con la nariz el espacio detrás de su oreja, corriendo su lengua sobre la piel y haciendo a Kurt estremecerse cuando le susurró— Te deseo tan desesperadamente,— directamente en su oído.

Kurt no respondió verbalmente, simplemente bajó sus vaqueros y se los quitó, presionándose más fuerte contra Blaine y frotando sus miembros a la par. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron así, pensaba Blaine mientras agarraba frenéticamente el trasero de Kurt, aún en calzoncillos. Habían compartido muchas llamadas telefónicas nocturnas, por supuesto, y Kurt se había vuelto más abierto y libre, diciéndole felizmente a Blaine exactamente qué le gustaría intentar, y disfrutando al escucharlo alcanzar su orgasmo por ello. Y esta nueva confianza apareció en ese momento mientras se quitaba su propia ropa interior, tragando sus temores o ansiedades y finalmente presionando su cuerpo desnudo contra el de Blaine.

— Oh santa mierda, —gimió Blaine, incapaz de expresar su placer de alguna otra manera.

— Es tan bueno, —gritó Kurt, frotándose desesperadamente contra Blaine, quien ahora estaba apoyado contra el piano.— Creo que me...

— No. Todavía no, —ordenó Blaine.— Necesito tocarte. He esperado tanto tiempo por esto, y eres tan hermoso. Por favor déjame tocarte. —le suplicó.

— Sí, —fue la simple respuesta, y Kurt enganchó una pierna alrededor de la cintura de Blaine mientras éste llevaba su mano entre sus cuerpos. La sensación de otra mano sobre él -esa mano que había anhelado por mucho tiempo- era demasiado para Kurt. Enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Blaine mientras lo acariciaba una, dos veces, para luego venirse con fuerza, gimiendo en una mezcla de frustración e infinito placer, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine y mirando con incredulidad cuando Blaine se lamía su propia mano.

— Lo siento, —susurró avergonzado.

— No debes sentir pena por esto, —susurró Blaine dulcemente en su cabello.— Te amo, Kurt. Siento mucho ser un idiota.

— Siento mucho ser un chiquillo mocoso.

— Estás preocupado por el regreso a la escuela, lo entiendo. Pero Kurt... tu padre y yo...

— Por favor, Blaine. Sé que me amas. Así que sé mi amante. No seas mi padre. No quiero que la policía se involucre. No quiero ser un blanco aún más grande. No quiero que mi papá pase por todo esto y tenga más estrés sólo por mi. No puedo perderlo. Simplemente no puedo. Yo sólo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

— Y así será. Pero es importante hablar de todo esto, Kurt. De otra manera terminaremos discutiendo, así como hoy. No eres el único con dudas e inseguridades. Está bien mostrarlas.

— ¿Cuáles son las tuyas entonces?

— Me preocupa que me cambies por alguien más joven. — admitió suavemente.

— Oh Blaine. —Kurt levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.— Eso no va a pasar. No ahora... y espero que nunca. Te amo con todo mi corazón, y no hace ninguna diferencia si tienes quince o treinta y dos, te amaré igual.

— Tal vez rechace ese trabajo, —reflexionó Blaine.— Podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

— No. —la respuesta de Kurt fue firme y segura.— Irás. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos, todo un futuro por delante. —le ofreció a Blaine una pequeña sonrisa y mordió sus labios suavemente.

— Me gusta como suena eso, —la sonrisa de Blaine se amplió mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente la espalda de Kurt y más abajo hasta su trasero desnudo.— Y me gusta mucho la sensación de esto.

— Hmm, —rió Kurt en su cuello.— Creo que alguien todavía necesita un poco de atención.

— No te preocupes por mi.

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Si?

— Cállate.

— Oh.

Empujándolo contra el piano, Kurt envolvió su mano alrededor de Blaine y lo frotó lentamente. Había adquirido más práctica, con él mismo por supuesto, pero se sentía más confiado, y si los sonidos que escapaban de la boca de Blaine eran alentadores, entonces lo estaba haciendo bien.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Dios! —gritó Blaine.— Kurt... mierda... muy bueno. —Las palabras de Blaine eran casi incomprensibles mientras gemía contra la piel de kurt, lamiendo y chupando cada parte de él que tenía a su alcance.— Tu sabor es condenadamente increíble, —inhaló, haciéndose para atrás para mirarlo brevemente antes de besar sus labios ya hinchados. Kurt siguió acariciándolo, disfrutando de la forma en que podía sentir el muslo de Blaine tensarse bajo su otra mano.

— Quiero que te vegas, —susurró Kurt mientras la lengua de Blaine le recorría la piel alrededor de su oreja.— Quiero verte venir sólo por mi. —Su voz era grave y rasposa, y Blaine echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, sus ojos apretados a causa del placer. Agarrando su trasero, Kurt frotó su miembro nuevamente endurecido contra el de Blaine mientras lo miraba estremecerse llegando a su orgasmo, después bajó la vista y observó ambos miembros escurriendo con el semen de Blaine.

— ¿Qué demo...? —aulló cuando de pronto fue levantado en brazos y puesto sobre el piano. Colocándose entre sus piernas, Blaine lo miró a los ojos, y un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Kurt fue todo lo que necesitó antes de agacharse y llevárselo a la boca.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —gritó Kurt, sus manos agarrándose al borde del piano mientras Blaine corría su lengua alrededor de la cabeza de su pene, limpiando su propio semen y tragándolo. Agarrando la muñeca de Kurt, lo instó a que enredara los dedos en su cabello mientras él lo tomaba más profundamente en su garganta, gimiendo de satisfacción alrededor de él mientras Kurt tiraba de sus rizos. Sus pies enterrándose en la espalda de Blaine mientras se disparaban chispas a través de cada nervio de su cuerpo. Se había preguntado cómo se sentiría, pero nunca esperó disfrutarlo tanto. Todo él se sentía en llamas, de la mejor manera posible, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus suaves jadeos se convirtieran en intensos y largos gemidos cuando se vino en el calor de la boca de Blaine.

Con un delicado roce de sus labios, Blaine se enderezó y atrajo a Kurt hacia sus brazos, quien ahora estaba sin huesos. Blaine lo besó profundamente y rió ante la cara que hizo Kurt cuando se dio cuenta de que podía saborearse a sí mismo.— Eres increíble, —murmuró Blaine contra su mejilla.

— No, estoy bastante seguro que todos los elogios tiene que ir hacia ti, —rió Kurt débilmente.

— No estaba hablando de eso, pero me alegra que te gustara, —Blaine sonrió cuando lo levantó suavemente del piano.— ¿un baño y después a la cama?

— Sí.

Se ducharon juntos por primera vez, sin embargo no hubo nada más que ellos lavándose gentilmente el uno al otro, besos tiernos y cálidos en la mejilla y en los labios. Después, cuando Blaine estaba acurrucado en los brazos de Kurt y rozaba suavemente su antebrazo con los dedos, habló.

— Siento mucho haberte dicho que maduraras. Fue totalmente imperdonable.

— Dolió, —respondió Kurt honestamente.— Pero sé que no lo dijiste en serio. Ambos dijimos cosas estúpidas en el calor del momento.

— ¿Estamos bien?

— Sí. —depositó un beso en el cabello de Blaine, todavía húmedo y oliendo ligeramente a shampoo de coco, y suspiró profundamente.— Estoy preocupado por el viaje.

— No debes estarlo, —aseguró Blaine.— Sabes que les agradas a mis padres, y a Cooper también le agradarás.

— Es que, no quiero hacer el ridículo.

— ¡Kurt! —Blaine se apoyó sobre un codo para mirarlo.— Creí que habíamos establecido que yo era el bobo en esta relación. Por favor no te preocupes, en serio. Tenemos cinco días para estar juntos, relajarnos y divertirnos. Sí, conocerás a toda mi familia, pero estaré contigo, a tu lado. Y te amo más de lo que alguna vez he amado, así que recuerda eso, ¿si?

— Okay.

— Ahora, vamos a dormir. Te amo.

— Te amo, bobo.

**~ * ~**

Temprano en la mañana, fueron a recoger a los padres de Blaine y luego condujeron al aeropuerto donde abordaron un avión a Los Ángeles, aterrizando ahí más rápido de lo que a Kurt le hubiera gustado. Mike y Sara fueron cálidos y amistosos con Kurt, y él pudo relajarse en su compañía, sin sentirse avergonzado de tomar de la mano a Blaine cuando recogieron el auto de alquiler, pero cuando se estacionaron frente a una enorme casa blanca con vista al océano, Kurt pudo sentir el pánico creciendo en su interior.

— Relájate, —le susurró Blaine suavemente antes de ser tacleado por un ruidoso niño y una niña, ambos con penetrantes ojos azules como su padre, quien ahora estaba acercándose a ellos y saludando a sus padres amorosamente.

— Y tú debes ser Kurt, —le dijo, extendiendo una mano y pasando por encima de Blaine, quien todavía estaba tendido sobre el césped llenando de besos a sus sobrinos.— Soy Cooper, ellos son Maddie y Taylor. Entremos, Blaine nos seguirá después.

Siguió a los Anderson al interior de la casa, saludando cortésmente a Claire, la esposa de Cooper, para después seguir a Cooper por el sendero con sus maletas.— Los he instalado en la casa de la piscina, —dijo mientras caminaba hacia el jardín.— Espero que esté bien. Se me figuró que tal vez querían privacidad, y los gemelos parece que llegaron a los once años de edad sin entender el significado de esa palabra. —le sonrió a Kurt mientras dejaba las maletas en el suelo.— Nervioso, ¿eh?

— Um... sí, —exhaló Kurt, ruborizándose profundamente.— Yo sólo... quero agradarle a la gente.

— Bueno, sin duda le agradas a Blaine. Es la primera vez que alguno de nosotros le conocemos un novio.

— ¿En serio?

— Sip. Debes significar todo para él, niño. Y no debí decirte así. Lo siento.

— No hay problema, —dijo Kurt tímidamente, pero apreció las disculpas.

— ¡Enséñanoslo! ¡Anda, enséñanoslo! —llegó una voz y Cooper se rió cuando vio a Kurt.

— Es Maddie, —dijo a propósito.— Estás a punto de entrar en la inquisición.

— Estaba de pie junto a mi, —Kurt podía escuchar a Blaine hablando con la pequeña, entonces, lo alcanzó a ver cruzando el jardín.— Debiste haberlo visto.

— Sólo te vimos a ti. El abuelo se quejó de que no saltamos sobre él, pero él es tan viejo.

Blaine se rió y entró en la casa de la piscina, Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír. Su cabello estaba alborotado, la camisa sin fajar, pero sus ojos estaban brillando con cada risa mientras miraba a su sobrina con adoración.

— Okay. Maddie, Taylor, les presento a mi novio Kurt. Kurt, te presento a mis sobrinos.

— Hola, —dijo con un pequeño movimiento de su mano, después se levantó torpemente e introdujo las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Ustedes dos se besan? —preguntó Maddie, sonriendo maliciosamente.

— Es mi novio, ¿tú qué crees? —preguntó Blaine mientras jalaba a Kurt a su lado.

— Le dije a la mamá de Sam que tenías novio, y que lo íbamos a conocer, —dijo Taylor súbitamente.— Ella dijo que era un desperdicio de buenos jeans, pero ahora ni siquiera estás usando jeans.

— Um... okay. Dile a la mamá de Sam que me siento halagado, pero que Kurt es el dueño de mi corazón, por lo que tendrá que luchar por él.

— ¡Eso es lindo! —dijo Maddie, mientras Taylor arrugaba la nariz con disgusto.— ¿Tocas música con Blaine? —le preguntó la niña a Kurt, quien se sonrojó otra vez y miró hacia el suelo.

— No. Yo um... voy a la secundaria. Estoy por entrar al último año.

— ¿Entonces por qué eres el novio de Blaine? —preguntó Taylor.— Él es muy viejo. No tanto como mi padre, pero aún así, Blaine es viejo.

— Creo que eso es algo entre Kurt y Blaine y nadie más, —dijo Cooper, haciéndolos salir y mirando a la pareja con ojos de disculpa.— Vengan a almorzar cuando estén listos.

— Me odian, —se quejó Kurt cuando la puerta se cerró.

— Te adoran. Sólo espera, para la noche estaré rogándote que vayamos a la cama, pero estarás tan ocupado con ellos como para notarlo, entonces yo me alejaré abatido. Completamente solo, —bromeó llenándolo de besos por todo el cuello.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que voy a dejarte ir a la cama, completamente solo y perder esta oportunidad? —preguntó Kurt mirando a su alrededor.— Ni lo sueñes.

Blaine tuvo razón en una cosa: la noche llegó, y Kurt, Maddie y Taylor le estaban enseñando a Mike todo acerca del XBox live, mientras Blaine se relajaba con una copa de vino en el patio.

— Es adorable, —dijo Claire cuando regresó de echarles un vistazo.— No lo dejes ir.

— No tengo la intención de dejarlo. —Sonrió Blaine feliz cuando ella pasó por su lado alborotándole el cabello con cariño.

— Tiene dieciséis, —Cooper mencionó, tal vez un poco rudo.— Puede que no tenga otra opción.

— Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a durar, —señaló su madre.— La edad no tiene nada que ver con que una pareja permanezca unida. Tiene que ver con la compatibilidad, y en ver si pueden crecer como pareja y como individuos.

— Gracias mamá, —en un gesto infantil, Blaine le enseñó la lengua a su hermano, pero esto lo hizo sentir mejor.— Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a ir a ganarle en el Bioshock.

— Como si supieras de qué trata ese juego. —dijo Cooper detrás de él.

— Voy a averiguarlo.

Jugaron videojuegos por una hora más, el papá de Blaine resultó ser sorpresivamente bueno. Blaine se había movido en el transcurso de la noche, así que Kurt ahora descansaba suavemente entre sus piernas, y para cuando terminó su segunda copa de vino, sus manos vagaban libremente sobre los muslos de Kurt, quien de vez en cuando las quitaba y las regresaba a sus costados, pero sin sentirse incómodo o alarmado.

— Quiero llevarte a la cama, —susurró al oído de Kurt, obviamente no lo suficientemente bajo, pues escucharon a Taylor gritar "¡Qué asco!"

— ¡Ustedes dos son peores que mamá y papá! —chilló, pero había una suave sonrisa detrás de sus palabras cuando Kurt se levantó y tomó la mano de Blaine, orgulloso pero tímido a la vez.

— Por eso están en la casa de la piscina. —dijo Maddie con suficiencia, y Taylor se rió a carcajadas.

— Vayan. Escápense antes de que las cosas se vuelvan todavía más incomodas, —dijo el pequeño despidiéndose con la mano.

— ¿De verdad soy el único novio que ha conocido tu familia? —preguntó Kurt una vez que estuvieron a salvo en su habitación.

— Sip, —murmuró Blaine mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Kurt y besaba cada centímetro de piel recién expuesta.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque eres el más caliente, —bromeó Blaine, riendo cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en el brazo.— Porque te amo, y porque estoy muy orgulloso y sorprendido de que quieras estar con alguien como yo, y porque quiero presumirte con todo el mundo.

— ¿A pesar de que sigo siendo un niño de secundaria?

— Yo no te veo así en absoluto. Puedo ver una faceta tuya que nadie más ve, —dijo Blaine en voz baja.— Y eso me hace amarte mucho más. Nadie puede hacerte estremecer como yo, y nadie nunca me ha hecho sentir de la manera en que tú lo haces.

— ¿Cómo es que estoy desnudo? —rió Kurt repentinamente con incredulidad mientras Blaine rápidamente se quitaba su propia ropa.

— Magia.

— ¿Y por qué estoy desnudo?

— Porque quiero saborearte otra vez, — dijo simplemente.

— ¿Y qué tal si ahora yo quiero hacértelo?

— Entonces con mucho gusto, te voy a dejar disfrutar.


	19. Chapter 19

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Blaine en su última noche en LA.

— Me agrada, —asintió Cooper. Miró hacia la playa, donde estaba Kurt persiguiendo a una gritona Maddie, atrapándola finalmente por la cintura, para caer sobre la arena sin dejar de reír, donde Taylor rápidamente se unió cayendo encima de ellos.— Parece un niño cuando está jugando con ellos.

— _Tú también_ pareces un niño cuando juegas con ellos. —señaló Blaine.

— Él me confunde, —continuó Cooper.— Es muy inteligente, y educado, y gracioso... y muy como tú. Puedo ver que se han adaptado perfectamente el uno al otro. Sólo me preocupa el futuro, eso es todo.

— No es un niño, —inquirió Blaine.

— No iba a decir eso. Sólo estoy preocupado. Le falta mucho por crecer y tiene mucho por hacer, y espero que ambos puedan soportar eso.

— Lo haremos. —dijo Blaine con total confianza.

— ¿Sabes que él quiere estudiar en Nueva York?

— Lo sé.

— ¿Y trabajar en Broadway?

— Sí.

— ¿Él lo sabe?

— ¿Sobre Luke? Sí.

— ¿Y sabe que no quieres poner un pie en esa ciudad nunca más?

Suspirando pesadamente, Blaine se sentó en la pequeña cerca y dirigió su mirada hacia Kurt, que estaba sentado observando el atardecer con Maddie y Taylor uno a cada lado.— No. ¿Pero sabes qué? La universidad está a dos años de distancia. Podría cambiar de idea una centena de veces antes de que llegue ese momento.

— Podría ser, —Cooper estuvo de acuerdo.— Pero tú y yo nunca lo hicimos. ¿Qué vas a hacer si él no cambia de parecer?

— Quiero pensar que para ese entonces, él y yo tendremos una relación lo suficientemente sólida para lograrlo. Él puede venir en las vacaciones, podemos encontrarnos a la mitad del camino. Y luego, después de la universidad, él y yo nos podremos ir a vivir juntos a algún lugar, y empezar de nuevo.

— Eso es demasiado pedir. No verías nada de su vida universitaria, nunca conocerías a sus nuevos amigos, ni tampoco su dormitorio...

— ¿Sabes qué? No voy a discutir nada de esto contigo, no es el momento, porque como ya dije, faltan dos años para eso.

— Tienes razón. —Cooper se detuvo y los envolvió un pesado silencio, roto únicamente por el sonido de las olas.— De verdad me agrada, ¿sabes? —dijo Cooper nuevamente.— Y papá y mamá lo adoran.

— Lo amo, Coop. Lo amo con todo mi corazón.

— Sé que así es. Por eso estoy preocupado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Nunca habías estado tan profundamente enamorado, lo sé. Pero siempre has sido el que m **á** s entrega en las relaciones, Blaine. Eres tú el que hace los sacrificios, el que rechaza los empleos, el que se pierde las reuniones familiares o los cumpleaños de los amigos. Eres tú el que se disculpa, aún a pesar de no ser el culpable, eres tú el que siempre corre cuando alguien te llama. Eres tú el que lidia con toda la mierda, y ya por último, eres tú al que siempre terminan dejando. Yo simplemente no veo cómo es que un jovencito quince años menor que tú llamado Kurt, puede dar lo mismo que tú en esta relación.

Blaine suspiró y pensó cuidadosamente antes de hablar.— Tal vez, justo ahora, no es así. Supongo que hay ciertos aspectos de nuestra relación en los que tengo que asumir más un rol de maestro...

— No creo que sea necesario que yo sepa de eso...

— No sólo en eso, —dijo Blaine dándole una patada juguetona en su pierna.— Pero sí, en eso también. Aún así, amo estar con él. Nuestras conversaciones nunca son una lata, él me hace reir y sabe exactamente qué decir si me siento triste o frustrado. Realmente espero que así sea, porque en cinco años, nada de esto importará, simplemente seremos dos adultos en una relación amorosa a largo plazo.

— Con la excepción de que tendrás canas.

— Por supuesto, —rió Blaine.— No lo conoces como yo, Coop. Nadie lo conoce. Es lo mismo con Claire. Tú ves una faceta de ella que nadie más ve, porque ella es tu esposa y de nadie más. La gente ve a Kurt como un niño tímido, inseguro, aunque cuando llegas a conocerlo un poquito mejor, te das cuenta que es cálido, cariñoso y divertido. La gente nos ve juntos y piensan que él es un niño enamorado de un hombre, y que yo soy un hombre tratando de sacar el máximo provecho de mi menguante atractivo sexual, y deleitándome con ser adulado. Pero ellos no ven los momentos en los que me abraza, cuando estoy tan envuelto en sus brazos, con mi cabeza en su pecho y sintiéndome más a salvo y seguro de lo que nunca me he sentido. Ellos no ven la forma en que me mira, haciendo que mi corazón lata diez veces más rápido porque sus ojos se tornan oscuros llenos de deseo. Nadie sabe las cosas que me dice, que me hacen ver que esto no es un capricho, o un experimento de edades. Y es tan simple como esto: Por cada cosa que le doy, él me da diez veces más. Créeme cuando te lo digo.

— Bien, —dijo Cooper con decisión.— Entonces estoy feliz por ti, Blaine. ¿Y sabes una cosa? El futuro se ocupará de sí mismo cuando sea el momento. Me da mucho gusto que hayas venido a visitarnos, y me alegra que lo hayas traído para conocerlo. ¿Lo pasaron bien?

— Excelente. De verdad, no quiero regresar a casa, —dijo Blaine de pronto malhumorado.— Duermo mejor con él en mi cama, y muy pronto regresará a la escuela, y yo iré a Pensilvania, después cuando regrese, ya no habrá oportunidad de que duerma en mi casa, y regresarán las cenas de los viernes con su padre viéndome ferozmente si miro demasiado amorosamente a Kurt.

— Pensé que te agradaba su padre.

— Y así es. No se por qué, pero me agrada.

**~ * ~**

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, y Blaine estaba en lo cierto. Antes de que de verdad supieran lo que estaba pasando, ya era la noche previa a que Blaine se fuera a Pensilvania. Burt amablemente había permitido que Kurt se quedara a dormir con él, y pasaron toda la noche en la cama, envueltos en los brazos del otro, explorando sus cuerpos mutuamente.

— Cuando regreses... —comenzó Kurt, haciendo una pausa para reír cuando Blaine introdujo la lengua en su ombligo.— Será tu cumpleaños.

— Mmmm-hmmm. No me lo recuerdes. —Le hizo un pequeño chupetón en el hueso de la cadera, después lo acarició con la lengua suavemente.

— Treinta y dos.

— Gracias.

— ¿Qué quieres de regalo?

— A ti, desnudo en mi cama. —respondió Blaine sin dudarlo.

— Esperaba que dijeras eso, —rió Kurt mientras rodaba en la cama y empujaba a Blaine contra las almohadas.— Porque voy a llevarte a cenar, luego regresaremos aquí a pasar la noche, y tendremos sexo.

— Eso suena... ¿qué? Espera, ¿qué?

— ¿Quieres?

— Yo... bueno... sí. Claro que quiero. ¿Pero, estás...?

— ¿Seguro? ¿Listo? ¿Demente? Sí, sí y sí. Te deseo, Blaine. Quiero entregarme a ti, y quiero que sea algo muy especial entre nosotros. Habría sido esta noche, pero hay algo que quiero hacer primero.

— ¿Ah, si? —Blaine arqueó una ceja y sonrió mientras sus manos empezaban a recorrer el trasero desnudo de Kurt.

— Quiero chupártelo.

— Ya lo has hecho antes.

— Lo sé, pero esta vez quiero que te vengas en mi boca.

— De rodillas, Hummel. —gruñó Blaine, después ambos cayeron de la cama riendo.

— Siéntate en la cama.

— Nop. En la ducha, —dijo Blaine con decisión.

Kurt se las arregló para dejar a Blaine temblando, con una mano extendida contra la pared para no caerse mientras se venía en la boca del niño, quien tragó con avidez antes de atraerlo en un beso obsceno, luego Blaine le devolvió el favor. Mucho después, cuando el crepúsculo se volvió en oscuridad y Kurt estaba adormilado en sus brazos, Blaine susurró suavemente en su cabello.— No puedo esperar para hacerte el amor. Lo que hacemos es especial e increíble, y ha sido lo mejor que he experimentado, pero sentirte dentro de mi, o sentirte alrededor de mi, va a ser alucinante.

— ¿Qué prefieres?

— Honestamente no me importa. Creo que tal vez, para tu primera vez podrías sentirte más cómodo siendo el activo, o tal vez prefieras que yo dirija las cosas un poco más si tú eres el pasivo. No lo sé. Piénsalo. Dímelo por teléfono cuando esté de viaje, me dará algo qué imaginar.

— Adoro nuestras llamadas nocturnas, —susurró Kurt adormilado.

— Yo también, pero voy a extrañarte muchísimo.

— Entonces mantente ocupado. Vas a tener un montón de cosas qué grabar, y yo tendré un nuevo semestre. Podemos hablar todos los días y las tres semanas pasarán antes de que nos demos cuenta. —Sus palabras sonaban confiadas, pero su voz sostenía un mar de lágrimas, que Blaine sintió sobre su pecho un momento después.

— Lo sé, lo sé. —Blaine lo tranquilizó acurrucándose con él y rozando su nariz con la suya suavemente.

— Te amo, mi viejito.

— Yo también te amo, mi niño precioso. —respondió Blaine con una sonrisa.

**~ * ~**

— Y Blaine les mandó saludos. —le dijo Kurt a Santana y a una mal encarada Rachel mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

— ¿Por qué Blaine nos mandaría saludar? —refunfuñó.

— Porque él es un hombrecito extrañamente vestido, cuyo cabello está lleno de gel en cada momento de su vida y quien además, es realmente un tipo muy dulce, —estalló Santana.— Ya supéralo, Berry.

— Yo no tengo problema con él, —comentó Rachel.— Es sólo que no veo por qué tendría que mandar saludos a los amigos de su novio de dieciséis años.

— Porque hablé con él en la mañana y casualmente dijo 'salúdame a Santana y a los otros chicos.' Dios, Rachel, ¿por qué lo tienes que ver todo tan extraño?

— No me agrada que salgas con él, —comenzó nuevamente mientras entraban al salón del coro.— No me agrada en absoluto. No tanto él, sino la situación. Cuando yo salía con Finn, nunca se nos permitió ir solos a su habitación, y cada vez que él trataba de besarme, tu padre mágicamente aparecía por ahí... Ahora de pronto Blaine y tú tienen permitido salir de vacaciones juntos, te quedas a dormir con él... ¡y Burt parece estar muy bien con todo eso!

— Entonces... estás celosa. —declaró Santana.

— ¡Yo no dije eso!

— No hacía falta. ¿Pero sabes qué? Me parece que a Kurt le importa una mierda lo que tú o cualquier otro piense. Ahora, si me disculpas, seguiré con esta conversación haciendo de cuenta que no existes, —y sentándose con aire de suficiencia junto a Kurt, comenzó a hacer exactamente eso.— Dime, ¿Cómo es tu amante en la cama?

— Yo uh... yo um... bueno... —Kurt se sonrojó furiosamente por un minuto antes de mirarla por el rabillo del ojo.— Es realmente muy bueno.

Rieron fuertemente cuando Rachel les dio la espalda, y el resto del club Glee pasó junto con ella sonriendo tontamente hacia Finn cuando hizo una disculpa pública hacia Kurt, o disparando miradas asesinas a Santana. Kurt estaba a punto de salir cuando el Sr. Schue lo llamó.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

— Claro, —quitando la mochila de su hombro, Kurt esperó mientras su maestro cerraba la puerta.

— Y bien... ¿Cómo va todo?

— ¿Por 'todo' se refiere al tormento sin fin al que me enfrento aquí todos los días? ¿O al plan de mi papá de proponerle matrimonio a la mamá de Finn, y al hecho de que nos mudaremos de casa? ¿o -como sospecho- se refiere al hecho de que usted muy obviamente me escuchó decirle a Santana que Blaine es un gran amante?

Por un momento, el señor Schue lució ofendido, después avergonzado. Finalmente se aclaró la garganta, bajó la vista hacia el suelo un segundo, después lo miró fijamente a los ojos.— Sólo estoy tratando de cuidarte.

— Entonces ponga atención cuando esos idiotas van por el pasillo y casualmente lanzan insultos en mi camino. Dese cuenta cuando llevo un atuendo diferente después de que me han lanzado slushies por tres ocasiones en un mismo día. Arrastre sus traseros hasta la oficina del director Figgins cuando me dejan lleno de moretones, ¡pero no meta las narices en mi vida sexual!

— Eres demasiado joven para todo esto, Kurt. —dijo el Sr. Schue suavemente.

— Tendré diecisiete en menos de dos meses. Quinn ya ha tenido un bebé.

— No puedes comparar tu situación con la de ella, —se opuso.— Pero de cualquier manera, he intentado estar ahí para ella, y estoy tratando de estar ahí para ti, eso es todo. Simplemente no quiero que te entregues demasiado a ese hombre -física y emocionalmente- porque acabarás herido.

— Él no me lastimaría, Sr. Schue, —dijo Kurt un poco más amablemente.— Usted no lo conoce.

— Bueno, de hecho yo... um... no. Creo que no, —estuvo de acuerdo.— Y tendré que admitir que, por lo que vi aquella vez entre ustedes en el Lima Bean, parece algo muy auténtico, pero este asunto de la edad me molesta.

— Vaya a su próximo concierto, —dijo Kurt con decisión.— Ahora mismo él está de viaje, pero regresará en once días, dos horas y treinta y dos minutos, entonces él dará un concierto a la siguiente noche.

— Okay, —el Sr. Schue accedió.— Me gustaría tener oportunidad de hablar con él. Y Kurt... respecto al acoso... ¿está mejorando?

— Parece que si, —asintió Kurt.— Mi papá se reunió con Figgins y le aseguró que si las cosas seguían así, tomaría nuevas medidas.

— ¿Entonces se acabó?

— No, no se ha acabado, —dijo Kurt con una pequeña y triste sonrisa.— Nunca acabará. Pero el abuso físico parece haber aminorado. Ahora sólo son los insultos verbales, y los slushies.

— Bueno, eso es un alivio.

— ¿Cómo dijo?

— Que la violencia ha parado.

— Desde luego, —suspiró Kurt. Sacudiendo su cabeza con incredulidad, se colgó la mochila al hombro una vez más y ofreció una vaga sonrisa a su maestro. Parecía no haber ninguna razón para continuar con esa discusión. Kurt sabía que sólo había una persona que de verdad entendía por lo que estaba pasando, y decidió llamarle tan pronto como llegara a casa.— Gracias por la uh... charla, supongo.

— De nada, —dijo el Sr. Schue completamente satisfecho.— Cuando quieras.

**~ * ~**

— Marica de mierda, —dijo Karofsky con total desprecio mientras Kurt caminaba hacia su auto.

— ¡Buenas tardes para ti también, Dave! —dijo Kurt por encima del hombro.— Por lo que veo, todavía sigues con los insultos ingeniosos e inteligentes. ¡Buen trabajo!

— Personas como tú deberían ser ilegales, —gritó de vuelta.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Demasiado ardiente para tu gusto? —se burló Kurt, volviéndose para mirarlo antes de abrir la puerta de su auto.— ¡Sólo estás celoso porque sabes que este trasero ha sido tomado por un hombre de verdad!

Se alejó manejando con manos temblorosas, estacionándose tan pronto como lo perdió de vista, dejando que algunas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas antes de recomponerse.— Blaine, —susurró para sí.— Sólo llama a Blaine.

**~ * ~**

— ... Por eso no pude llamarte hasta ahora, —le explicó Kurt, tragando el nudo en su garganta que parecía no querer irse.

— No importa, —dijo Blaine alegremente.— Entiendo. ¡Burt y Carole comprometidos! Wow. ¿Estás feliz por ellos?

— Por supuesto, —dijo Kurt en voz baja.— Las cosas están mucho mejor entre Finn y yo, y adoro a Carole. Es tan adecuada para mi papá.

— Así es, —reconoció Blaine.— ¿Fijaron ya una fecha?

— Octubre, pero no creo que hayan determinado nada más. Quieren que yo la organice.

— ¡Es fantástico!

— Si, sin embargo, no hay mucho tiempo para planearla.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Blaine, frunciendo el ceño con creciente preocupación mientras se acomodaba en la cama de la habitación de su hotel.— Suenas molesto.

— Estoy bien.

— ¿La escuela va bien?

— Sí, supongo. Santana y Rachel están peleando peor que nunca. Rachel ahora quiere regresar con Finn, pero él tiene la cabeza en las nubes, literal y figurativamente, y Santana parece más enojada que nunca.

— Hmmm. Tengo la sensación de que Santana va a necesitar un amigo este año, Kurt.

— Ella no necesita a nadie, es extremadamente ruda.

— No lo es. Y de verdad te quiere. No es tan dura como la gente piensa.

— Soy un buen amigo, —atacó Kurt.

— Sé que lo eres, —Blaine trató de calmarlo.— ¿Es lo único que te está molestando?

— Sí.

— No.

— ¿Qué?

— No es lo único que te está molestando. —aclaró Blaine.— Dímelo.

— Es todo.

— Kurt...

— Blaine, por favor. Te extraño.

— Yo también te extraño, —sonrió Blaine al teléfono, pero todavía no podía desprenderse de la sensación de que algo andaba mal.— Pero estamos a la mitad del camino.

— Sí. No puedo esperar a que estés en casa.

— Yo tampoco.

— Y que me toques, y que me tomes.

— Oh, esa es la dirección que está tomando esta llamada, ¿no es así? —rió Blaine.— No utilices el sexo como un arma, Sr. Hummel. Aún estás molesto por algo y quiero saber qué es.

— En otro momento, —dijo Kurt.— No puedo esperar, porque sé que no importa la mierda con la que estoy lidiando en la escuela, tú siempre estás aquí -o allí- para mi.

— Así es. Prométeme que me lo dirás. ¿Te está molestando ese idiota?

— Un poco, pero no es algo que no pueda manejar. Ahora, por favor, hazme sentir bien antes de ir a dormir.

Blaine suspiró, pero no pudo evitar la sensación de placer que inundó su estómago al escuchar esas palabras. Se colocó el teléfono más cerca de su oreja mientras dejaba que su otra mano recorriera su pecho hasta la parte superior de sus bóxers.

— ¿Has pensado nuevamente acerca de cómo quieres que sea? —preguntó con voz ronca de deseo mientras dejaba que algunas imágenes vinieran a su mente.

— Sí... —respiró Kurt.— Creo que quiero que tú seas el activo.

— Okay... puedo hacerlo, —se rió, sintiéndose de pronto nervioso.

— Me gusta la idea de entregarme a ti de esa manera.

— Mmmm.

— Y luego quiero hacértelo a ti... reclamarte.

— Mierda.

— ¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien?

Se escucharon algunos ruidos, después Blaine, sin aliento, volvió a estar ahí.— Lo siento, se me cayó el teléfono. Mierda. Sí. Cualquier cosa de ser reclamado... cuenta con ello.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Mierda, sí.

— ¿Te gusta la idea de mi controlándote?

— Caliente... muy caliente... —Blaine se atragantó cuando tomó su dolorido miembro en su mano.

— ¿Quieres que te ordene en qué momento puedes venirte? —preguntó Kurt, disfrutando demasiado todo esto. Se acarició más lentamente, sabiendo que los ruidos que Blaine estaba haciendo, lo enviarían al límite demasiado pronto si lo seguía haciendo rápido.

— Sí, —gimió Blaine.— Dios, sí. Soy tuyo.

— Dime lo que quieres hacerme cuando estés en casa.

— Todo, —respondió Blaine al instante, tratando -pero sin poder- de evitar un gemido mientras imaginaba a Kurt abierto y desnudo debajo de él.— Quiero probar cada parte de ti. Quiero tomar tu miembro en mi boca y chuparlo, sentirte en mi lengua.

— Oh, mierda, sí.

— Mientras te estoy chupando, quiero abrirte con mis dedos. ¿Te gusta?

— Dios mío, sí, Blaine. Házmelo.

— Quiero verte. Quiero mirarte mientras te coges tú solo con mis dedos y luego con mi pene. Quiero que me montes. Mierda... Kurt...

— No te vengas todavía, —jadeó.— Blaine... No puedo esperar a sentirte dentro de mi. Siento como si hubiéramos esperado demasiado tiempo. Te amo. Amo la forma en que me tocas, las cosas que me haces. Amo la forma en que me desmoronas. Amo que nadie más puede verte o escucharte así. Es sólo para mí.

— Todo para ti, Kurt... Todo.

— ¿Te quieres venir?

— ¡Sí! —gritó Blaine desesperadamente.

— Vente, e imagina que te estás viniendo muy dentro de mi, —dijo Kurt, y entonces los gemidos de ambos se unieron mientras sus orgasmos los desgarraban simultáneamente.

— ¡Santo puto infierno! —susurró Blaine en el silencio.— No estoy seguro si voy a ser capaz de hacer frente a la oferta real.

Kurt dejó escapar una risa que hizo a Blaine sonreír, acurrucándose en un costado y sosteniendo el teléfono más cerca mientras su interior temblaba gratamente ante ese maravilloso sonido.

— Más te vale, —dijo Kurt mientras movía sus pies bajo las sábanas, sin importarle lo infantil que se veía.— No puedo esperar.

— Yo tampoco. ¿Te sientes más feliz?

— Mucho. Gracias a ti.

— Gracias a ti, —sonrió Blaine.— Llámame mañana después de clases, —dijo mientras apagaba la luz.— Y podremos hablar más acerca de lo que te preocupa.

— ¿No podemos hacerlo otra vez?

— Tal vez, si hablamos primero.

— Okay, —accedió Kurt— Me siento mal, ni siquiera te pregunté si tus grabaciones iban bien.

— Estuvieron bien. Esta era la parte más sencilla, la próxima semana no irán dos músicos, así que haré el piano, el violín y el violonchelo. Se volverá confuso y estaré ocupado. Pero nunca demasiado ocupado para ti. —agregó apresuradamente.

— Lo sé. Te amo, Blaine.

— Yo también te amo.


	20. Chapter 20

— ¡No sé qué está pasando!, —lloró Burt desesperado en el teléfono.— Llegó de la escuela, corrió a su habitación y ahora está en su cama llorando incontrolablemente. No deja de decir que todo se acabó entre ustedes.

— ¿Qué? —el corazón de Blaine se partió en dos al escuchar esas palabras, y trató de hablar lo más calmado que pudo.— Pero no he hablado hoy con él. Hablamos anoche, y todo estaba bien. Quedamos en hablar hoy así que... ¿Sabe? ¿Podría hablar con él?

— ¿De verdad no sabes qué está pasando?

— No, de verdad no sé, pero me gustaría averiguarlo.

— Veré si él quiere hablar contigo, —dijo Burt.

El interior de Blaine dio un vuelco mientras el llanto de angustia de Kurt se escuchaba en el fondo y pudo imaginarlo con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos hinchados, acurrucado contra su almohada.

— Kurt. Blaine quiere hablar contigo, —escuchó la voz de Burt, seguida del apagado -Vete- de Kurt.

— Por favor, amigo. Si no vas a decirme, entonces al menos díselo a él.

Kurt se sentó abruptamente y cogió el teléfono.— Vete, Blaine. Se acabó. —Su voz estaba llena de dolor, lágrimas e ira.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Blaine. Una risa de incredulidad jugó en su voz.— Estábamos bien anoche.

— Se acabó. Tú y yo. No más. —Kurt sollozó

— ¿Te importaría decirme por qué? —preguntó calmadamente, aunque en realidad sentía que podía vomitar en cualquier momento.

— ¡Te engañé! —explotó Kurt de repente.— Te engañé, ¿okay? Y ahora sé que se ha terminado porque no puedo siquiera mirarme a mi mismo, así que es más que seguro que ya no me querrás. Ahora vete a la mierda y déjame en paz. —Colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó sobre la cama, pero fue a dar al suelo junto a los pies de Burt. Él se agachó a recogerlo, después se puso de pie y silenciosamente miró fijamente a su hijo.

— ¿Qué? —estalló Kurt con una mirada rebelde.

— ¿Cómo pudiste, Kurt? —susurró su padre con ojos llorosos.— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Blaine?

— Tal vez no soy la persona que creías. —respondió Kurt dejándose caer contra las almohadas una vez más.

Estaba oscuro cuando despertó, se talló los ojos mientras miraba hacia la oscuridad y trataba de averiguar por qué se sentía muerto por dentro. Después lo entendió, y la cruda realidad lo golpeó, manifestándose en lágrimas nuevas. Se sobresaltó de repente cuando una figura se levantó de la silla y encendía la lámpara del escritorio.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le gruñó a Blaine.— Se suponía que estabas en Pensilvania. Te dije que se había terminado.

— No me engañaste, —dijo Blaine en voz baja mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la cama.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— Te conozco, y sé que nunca me harías algo así. No sé qué está pasando, pero de lo que sí estoy completamente seguro es de que no me engañaste.

— Se supone que deberías estar trabajando.

— No me importa. Si piensas que voy a dejar que las cosas terminen así, estás mal. No puedo dejarte ir, Kurt. —su voz se rompió y de pronto estaba llorando. No eran las pocas lágrimas que Kurt le había visto anteriormente, eran sollozos desgarradores que hacían temblar a todo su cuerpo, obligándolo a dejarse caer al suelo donde se envolvió a sí mismo con sus brazos lo mejor que pudo.— Te necesito tanto. ¿Dime qué hice mal? ¿Por qué ya no me quieres?

— ¡No es eso, Blaine! —Cayendo al suelo, Kurt fue incapaz de resistirse a tomarlo entre sus brazos, por lo que sospechaba sería la última vez. Blaine lo apretó desesperadamente, empapando su playera con sus lágrimas que parecían implacables. — Todavía te quiero, todavía te amo, pero tú ya no me amarás.

— Siempre te voy a amar, —lloró Blaine.— Siempre.

— ¡No lo harás!

— ¡Sólo dímelo! ¡Dime lo que sea y déjame a mi ser el maldito juez!

— Karofsky me besó.

— ¿Qué? —La reacción de Blaine fue instantánea, soltando sus puños y dejándolos caer de la playera de Kurt, tambaleándose hacia atrás y mirando a su novio, quien trataba de hablar entre grandes y jadeantes sollozos.

— Él-él-él vino hacia mi y y-yo... no pude hacer nada. —imploró Kurt.— De pronto, estrelló s-s-sus labios en los míos y luego... luego... luego me dijo que me mataría si le decía a alguien. ¡Lo siento, Blaine! —cayó hacia adelante, enterrando su rostro en el regazo de Blaine, donde se sentó, inmóvil, congelado por la ira.— No quise que esto pasara, y yo nunca, pero nunca quise hacerte esto. Te he lastimado y lo siento. Estoy tan, pero tan avergonzado. Sé que te he perdido para siempre y yo... —sus palabras fueron interrumpidas abruptamente cuando Blaine lo agarró por los hombros y lo sacudió bruscamente, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo pudiste...? —susurró, su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Kurt.

— Lo sé... Yo...

— ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar que ya no te iba a querer o a amar jamás?

— ¿Eh?

— Kurt... no fue tu culpa o algo que quisieras que pasara. Mi niño adorado, te amo muchísimo. Odio que él te haya hecho esto, odio que cualquier persona piense que tiene el derecho de hacer algo así en contra de tu voluntad, y quiero perseguir al hijo de puta y hacerlo pagar, ¿pero a ti? ¿a ti? Eres el amor de mi vida, Kurt, y eso no va a cambiar a causa de un patético acosador de mierda.

— Viniste por mi.

— Recuerdo a alguien diciéndome que quería un hombre que luchara por tenerlo, y más aún por conservarlo, —dijo Blaine suavemente.— Desde el primer momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron, fuimos destinados a estar juntos, Kurt. Y lucharé eternamente por estar contigo.

Acortó el pequeño espacio entre ellos y suavemente rozó sus labios con los de Kurt, apartándose un poco para que ambos pudieran mirarse fijamente. Como siempre, se produjo un momento de falta de aliento, los ojos de ambos estaban rojos e inyectados de sangre debido a tantas lágrimas, pero el amor fue evidente cuando Blaine tiernamente acunó el rostro de Kurt en sus manos.

— No puedo borrar esto para ti, —dijo Blaine tristemente.— y eso me duele, pensar que no puedo ser tu héroe, tu caballero de brillante armadura, pero puedo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para aliviar tu dolor y tu tristeza. No te sientas avergonzado o molesto, Kurt. Fue sólo un beso. Y no pretendo minimizar el valor de un beso, porque los besos que he compartido contigo no son poco menos que perfectos, pero he besado a otros, y no fueron nada más que la union de un par de labios. Tienes que verlo de esa manera, —lo instó.

— Siento como si él hubiera tomado algo de mi, —la voz de Kurt era trémula, nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras se apoyaba en la caricia de Blaine.— Tomó algo de mi que no era suyo y que no le correspondía tomar. Yo quería que tú fueras el único.

— Y lo soy, y lo seré. Él es insignificante. Un día encontrará a su alma gemela, pero justo ahora me parece que está atravesando por la mayor confusion de su vida. Obviamente, eso no lo excusa, pero sí lo explica.

— ¿Y qué tal si él cree que yo soy su alma gemela? —susurró Kurt, horrorizado.

— No puedes serlo, porque eres la mía, —respondió Blaine simplemente, besándolo suavemente una vez más.— Cada beso, cada caricia que compartimos alejará más y más todo lo que sucedió, hasta que sólo sea un recuerdo que tú decidirás eliminar.

— No me dejes, Blaine. —imploró Kurt desesperadamente.— Por favor, sólo dime que no lo harás.

— Nunca, Kurt. Te lo juro por Dios, me casaría contigo mañana mismo si pudiera. No quiero que eso te asuste...

— No me asusta. —Kurt parpadeó una vez y después fijó sus ojos azules en los de Blaine nuevamente, ofreciéndole una desgarradoramente dulce y triste sonrisa que dejó a Blaine sin la capacidad de articular palabra.

— Voy a subir a hablar co tu papá por un minuto, —finalmente murmuró, incapaz de continuar con la conversación por miedo a romperse por completo.

Kurt regresó fatigosamente a la cama, como si los eventos de los pasados minutos lo hubieran abrumado por completo y no tuviera energía para concentrarse por más tiempo. Se enredó fuertemente en las cobijas, temblando ligeramente, y cerrando sus ojos ante la dulce presión de los labios de Blaine en su frente.

— Descansa un poco. Volveré tan pronto como pueda.

Explicarle a Burt fue duro, pero no tan duro como tener que detenerlo físicamente de ir a su auto y tratar de averiguar dónde vivía Karofsky. Finn y Blaine lo tomaron de los costados, Carole le sostuvo el rostro entre sus manos, diciéndole palabras fuertes para obligarlo a enfocarse y convencerlo de que no valía la pena ser arrestado por cargos de agresión.

— Iré con usted mañana a la escuela, —dijo Blaine, guiando a Burt al sofá mientras Carole les preparaba unas bebidas en la cocina.— Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos y estoy de acuerdo, ese chico necesita pagar por lo que ha hecho. Pero el que usted o yo nos violentemos, no acarreará nada más que un ataque al corazón para usted y probablemente una arrastrada para mi.

— Ya sabes, cuando Kurt me dijo que era gay, traté de imaginarme cada posible escenario al que tendría que hacerle frente.— dijo Burt, pasando una mano temblorosa sobre su rostro mientras tomaba asiento.— Estaba preparado para la intimidación, de verdad que sí. También pensé que él nunca encontraría a nadie hasta que se mudara a otro lugar, y después me preocupó que lo utilizaran y lo lastimaran tantas veces que, con el tiempo, se rendiría en las cuestiones del amor. Creo que ese era mi peor miedo -que nunca llegara a saber lo que es el verdadero amor- y que enfrentara su futuro completamente solo. Pero te encontró a ti. Y estoy tan agradecido de que así haya sido.

— Le dije que me casaría con él si pudiera.

— Y puedes. Cuando _ambos_ sean lo suficientemente maduros, — respondió Burt con una sonrisa.— No estaba preparado para todo esto, Blaine. No estaba preparado para el tormento. Ahora sé más por Finn, y honestamente, algunos de esos chicos deberían estar encerrados por todo lo que han hecho. Hay mucho que Kurt no me dijo, probablemente a ti sí. Sé que le lanzan slushies en el pasillo, y que eso duele como la mierda. Sé que tiene que cambiarse la ropa, y que las manchas rojas y púrpuras nunca se quitan. Sé que mi hijo se siente agradecido cuando le lanzan un slushie azul, porque sabe que su playera no quedará completamente arruinada. También sé que Rachel, Quinn y no se quién más, lo ayudan a limpiarse. Sé que ellas lo miran con lástima y que le dicen que los ignore. Sé que sus maestros le dan una mirada comprensiva en el pasillo, pero al final, todos ellos piensan que ¿qué pueden hacer? Él es gay... Pero él no pidió ser gay así como yo no pedí quedarme calvo. ¿Eso les da derecho de aventar a mi niño _-a mi niño-_ a un contenedor de basura sólo porque se enamoró de un chico y no de una chica? ¿De dónde sacaron la idea de encerrarlo en un casillero durante toda la hora de clase de educación física, dejándolo apretado y con falta de aire? ¿Sólo porque elige su ropa cuidadosamente y lee Vogue?... Apuesto a que él sabe cambiar la junta del motor de un auto mucho mejor que cualquiera de ellos, pero nadie de ellos le ha dado la oportunidad de mostrarles quién es realmente.

— ¿Le hicieron eso? ¿Lo del casillero? —preguntó Blaine en la más absoluta incredulidad.

— Oh sí. Por supuesto, no lo supe. Finn lo admitió de mala gana una noche. Creo que su conciencia finalmente salió a relucir. Él estaba ahí. No participó, pero él sabía dónde estaba Kurt, y no le dijo a nadie por temor a las represalias. Creo que ahora se da cuenta y creo que está tratando de ver por él. Lo peor de todo esto, para mi, fue escuchar que cuando lo dejaron salir, Kurt fue a detención por saltarse la clase, y él simplemente aceptó y fue a detención. Ni siquiera se preocupó por defenderse, Blaine. Sólo se dio la vuelta y lo tomó, porque sabía que era una causa perdida. Soy un maldito tonto. Debí haberme dado cuenta, debí haber hecho más. Pensé que eran sólo insultos, hasta aquel día en que lo golpearon. Incluso entonces, después de haber hablado con el director, salí de ahí sintiéndome seguro de que todo iba a estar bien. Me quedé tranquilo. Palabras huecas que mantendrían a Kurt a salvo. Debí ahondar más, hacer que Kurt hablara más, hacerlo decirme exactamente qué estaba enfrentando.

— Burt... yo lo he intentado, usted lo ha intentado, Rachel lo ha intentado, y tengo que decir que Finn ha estado increíble recientemente. Pero a fin de cuentas, Kurt no quiere hablar con nadie acerca de esto. Me ha dicho algunas cosas, pero cuando lo presiono más, se calla por completo, y no quiero forzar la situación porque entonces se convertirá en un argumento. Debí haber hecho... todos debímos haber hecho más, pero ya no tiene caso lamentarse sobre lo que pudimos haber hecho, sólo tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de este lío. Creo que Kurt ha tratado de fragmentar su vida. La escuela -y la intimidación- van en una caja, el club Glee va en otra, y sus amigos y familiares en una tercera. Él puede abrir y cerrar las cajas a su voluntad, y cuando cierra la tapa, automáticamente lo deja fuera de su mente. Al menos, eso es lo que yo creo que está tratando de hacer, pero esto lo ha vencido.

— ¿Entonces ahora qué?

— Primero que nada, mañana vamos con el director, le decimos lo que pasó y le exigimos que lo trate con total seriedad. Hablamos con sus amigos, incluyendo a su maestro del club Glee, y les pedimos que vean más por Kurt mientras está en la escuela. Si nada cambia, vamos con la policía y con el consejo escolar aunque a Kurt no le parezca, y si a pesar de eso, las cosas no cambian, lo cambiamos por completo de escuela.

— Ese sería el último recurso, —dijo Burt al considerarlo.— Él tiene a todos sus amigos...

— Lo sé. Y me gustaría decir que sólo son dos años, pero son dos años que podrían terminar con Kurt alejándose de usted y terminando conmigo definitivamente, y no quiero perderlo por algo como esto.

— ¡Todo esto me pone furioso! —Burt estalló de repente.— ¿Quién demonios se cree este idiota qué es, forzando a mi hijo así? ¡Y luego casualmente lo amenaza con que lo matará si le dice a alguien! Dios mío. ¿Qué clase de padres crees que tenga?

— Probablemente unos padres respetables, que van a la iglesia todos los domingos y que les enseñan a sus hijos buenas maneras y a dar las gracias antes de cada alimento. Probablemente les enseñan que los niños deben ser niños, practicar deportes, beber cerveza cuando sean grandes y sólo fijarse en mujeres, y cuando un hijo gay crece escuchando todo eso, empieza a creer que lo que siente está mal. Lo sé, porque uno de los chicos que a mi me golpeaba era así.

— ¿Cómo lo superaste?

— Mis amigos, —dijo Blaine, sonriendo al recordar Dalton.— Me cambié de escuela -no tuve otra opción- y encontré a los amigos más increíbles que pude haber deseado. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con ellos, menos me dolía el corazón. Las cicatrices físicas se desvanecieron, las de mi corazón se mantuvieron, pero mis amigos me ayudaron a sobrellevar esa oscuridad hasta que el dolor se borró.

— Vamos a tener que hacer eso por Kurt.

— Lo haremos.

— Entonces, así está el asunto... No necesito pedirte que me ayudes, porque sé que lo harás. Siento mucho ser un padre tan sobreprotector, pero estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí, y quiero que sepas que para mi ya eres parte de la familia. Amas a Kurt más que a nada, y en mi caso, eres todo lo que yo hubiera esperado en un hijo.

Blaine miró hacia el suelo, súbitamente avergonzado, tratando de no dejar salir sus lágrimas. Finalmente, lo único que pudo hacer fue aclararse la garganta y mirar hacia el hombre sentado frente a él. Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, esperando que entendiera lo mucho que habían significado sus palabras.

— Lo siento, —siguió Burt.— ya sabes, he sido muy duro. Es sólo que tú has sido su primera vez... en todo. Y él está creciendo en muchos sentidos, pero entonces pasa todo esto y recuerdo que sigue siendo un niño.

— No se preocupe por eso, —dijo Blaine con voz ahogada.— Lo entiendo, mis padres eran igual. Sólo... vayamos a ver a Kurt.

Bajaron las escaleras calladamente, para encontrar a Kurt aún acurrucado bajo las cobijas, pero una mano estaba fuera y estrechaba fuertemente la de Finn, quien había estado -obviamente- llorando.

— Yo uh... iré allá arriba con mi mamá. —murmuró Finn, sin atreverse a mirar a nadie mientras salía de la habitación, aunque Blaine colocó una mano tranquilizadora en su espalda cuando pasó.

— ¿Kurt? Blaine y yo hemos hablado. Te debo una disculpa por pensar que habías engañado a Blaine.

— Lo hice, —respondió de forma indiferente, carente de emoción.

— ¡Claro que no! —Blaine se arrodilló a un lado de la cama y acarició su cabello amorosamente.— No me engañaste, —enfatizó suavemente.— Por favor deja de decir eso.

— Blaine y yo iremos mañana temprano a la escuela, —continuó Burt.— Puedes quedarte aquí con Carole. Vamos a arreglar esto, amigo. —Caminando hacia la cama, depositó un beso en la mejilla de su hijo.— Te traeré un poco de leche caliente. Te ayudará a dormir.

— No habías hecho eso desde que era un niño, —dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa.

Burt asintió, murmurando algo inteligible y se fue. Tan pronto como el sonido de los pasos se desvanecieron, Blaine subió a la cama y acogió a Kurt en sus brazos, pero estaba rígido y poco cooperativo. Finalmente Blaine se conformó con recostarse a su lado para poder mirarlo.

— Todo irá bien, —le dijo cariñosamente.

— Es mi culpa, ya sabes. —le dijo Kurt, con una voz tan baja que Blaine tuvo que esforzarse por escucharlo.

— No lo es, pero dime por qué piensas eso.

— Porque me atreví a tener esperanza. El final de semestre fue tan horrible, y estaba toda esa mierda con Finn. Pero después todo se arregló, tú y yo estuvimos más felices que nunca... hicimos todos esos planes y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí feliz y confiado. Me atreví a esperar que las cosas irían mejor, que estábamos lográndolo. Debí haber sabido que para gente como yo, las cosas nunca mejoran. Por cada cosa buena, siempre habrá un millón de cosas malas a punto de ocurrir.

— Kurt. Te amo, —dijo Blaine, tomando su mano y llevándosela al pecho.— Tienes una familia muy amorosa que te apoya, tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti... y me tienes a mi. Siempre estaré aquí. Atrévete a creer, atrévete a soñar, porque un día lo tendrás todo, en abundancia. Y yo estaré a tu lado, observándote, alentándote y diciéndote tantas veces 'te lo dije,' que hasta enfermarás de tanto escucharlo.

— Yo te amo, —dijo Kurt vacilante, arrastrando un dedo por el pecho de Blaine.— Pero justo ahora, no estoy seguro de poder ser el novio que necesitas.

— Si estás tratando de terminar conmigo, no voy a permitirlo, —dijo Blaine con una nota de pánico formándose en su voz.

— No estoy diciendo eso... —comenzó Kurt sin saber exactamente qué estaba tratando de decir.— Yo... no lo sé. Estoy pidiéndote paciencia, supongo.

— Puedo hacerlo. Pero déjame ayudarte, Kurt. No me dejes fuera.

— Trataré de no hacerlo, —le regaló una sonrisa temblorosa y presionó sus labios suavemente contra la frente de Blaine.— ¿Me abrazarás hasta que me quede dormido?

— Cualquier cosa por ti, mi niño precioso.

En ese momento, Burt regresó con dos tazas de leche caliente, Kurt estaba profundamente dormido, acurrucado contra el pecho de Blaine, quien tenía sus brazos alrededor de él de manera protectora. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a Burt aclarándose la garganta. Blaine luchó por sacar su brazo de debajo de la espalda de Kurt.

— Lo siento. Uh... él me pidió que lo abrazara y yo...

— Quédate.

— ¿Perdón?

— Quédate. Él te necesita. Finn puede dormir arriba en el cuarto de invitados, para darles un poco de privacidad.

— ¿No le importa?

— No. De hecho creo que apreciaría mucho si pudieras llevar a Kurt contigo a tu casa mañana a pasar el fin de semana.

— Puedo hacerlo.

— Gracias, Blaine. Por todo.

Una vez que Burt los hubo dejado, se puso una pijama de Kurt, jaló las cobijas sobre ambos, apagó la luz y acogió a Kurt en sus brazos una vez más. Y sólo hasta ese momento, Blaine dejó sus lágrimas caer.


	21. Chapter 21

— ¿Dormiste algo? —le preguntó Burt al siguiente día mientras manejaba hacia la escuela.

— En realidad no, —respondió tratando de contener otro bostezo.— Creo que finalmente me quedé dormido alrededor de las cinco.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

— Es todo en realidad, —dijo Blaine con cansancio.— Prácticamente huí del trabajo ayer, así que no voy a ser muy querido, mucho menos cuando les diga que no voy a regresar.

— ¿Entonces qué les dijiste?

— Que se trataba de una emergencia familiar. No podía decirles que mi novio estaba amenazando con dejarme.

— Supongo que no. ¿Y te pagarán?

— Por el trabajo que ya he hecho, sí. Pero quedaban todavía diez días. Es un montón de dinero perdido.

— ¿Estarás bien?

— Sí. Sólo tendré que conseguir algunos conciertos de más, supongo. Pero no me voy a alejar de Kurt. No hasta que sepa que él está bien. Ya lo he decepcionado demasiado.

— ¿Qué? Eso es una locura. —Burt se detuvo en el estacionamiento y se volteó a mirarlo.— No lo has decepcionado en absoluto.

— Se lo prometí, — **s** usurró Blaine aún dentro del auto.— Le prometí que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

Burt miró a través del parabrisas, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos mientras que a su lado, Blaine dejaba caer la cabeza hacia el frente. Ninguno de los dos articuló palabra durante un largo tiempo, luego, de repente Burt le apretó amablemente una rodilla.

— Yo también le hice la misma promesa, cuando tenía dos segundos de nacido y el doctor lo depositó por primera vez en mis brazos. Pero no creo que tengamos la oportunidad de mantener esa promesa. Lo único que podemos prometerle es estar ahí siempre para él cuando las cosas malas pasen, y ayudarlo a recoger los pedazos... empezando justo ahora.

Caminó lleno de confianza desde el auto con Blaine a su lado directo a la oficina de la escuela, donde él, con toda seguridad, le informó a la secretaria que se reuniría con el director de inmediato. Después de una acalorada discusión, el director Figgins finalmente los llamó y a regañadientes los guió hasta su oficina. El Sr. Schue -que nunca parecía estar haciendo algo importante- hizo su aparición y saludó a Burt calurosamente, después se giró para mirar a Blaine con sospecha.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Trajiste al novio?

— Blaine es la pareja de Kurt, sí. Y dado que somos él y yo los que estamos lidiando con todo esto, él estará presente en todo momento, para que ambos podamos asegurarnos de obtener el mejor resultado para la persona que más amamos.

— Como usted sabe, Sr. Hummel, aquí en McKinley tenemos una política muy estricta respecto al acoso, —comenzó el Sr. Figgins, pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente.

— No me venga con eso, —estalló Burt.— Me dijo eso mismo cuando estuve aquí hace una semana. Una semana. Y ahora mi hijo está en casa, hecho un manojo de nervios, asustado de poner un pie en este maldito edificio porque fue atacado ayer otra vez. Esto ha ido creciendo desde que era un estudiante de primer año, y nadie ha hecho nada por intentar detenerlo. Ahora fue amenazado de muerte.

Blaine dijo en realidad muy poco durante la reunión, de hecho fue Burt quien más habló, diciéndoles a ambos profesores exactamente lo que se haría para proteger a Kurt, sin darles otra opción más que cumplir. Exigió actualizaciones regulares por parte de la escuela para el bienestar de su hijo, insistiendo en que iniciaran inmediatamente un programa anti-acoso para todos los niveles, y les recordó en varias ocasiones que si ellos fallaban en estas demandas, y que si la seguridad de Kurt no era lo más importante, contactaría a la policía sin ningún miramiento.

— Lo que nos lleva hacia ese chico, —dijo finalmente.— Quiero saber exactamente qué proponen para lidiar con él.

— Será suspendido, Sr. Hummel, y se le pedirá que se disculpe con su hijo, pero como no hubo más testigos, nuestras manos están atadas.

— La suspensión suena justa, —Blaine finalmente habló.— Pero me preocupa más la rehabilitación. ¿Qué van a hacer para asegurar que no retomará las cosas donde las dejó?

— Uh... bueno... podemos pedirle a nuestra consejera estudiantil, la srita. Pillsbury, que trabaje con él.

— ¿Es buena?

— Creo que yo puedo responder a eso, —dijo el Sr. Schue con una mirada dirigida a Blaine.— Es la mejor. Sabe como actuar en situaciones como esta.

— ¿Entonces tengo su palabra de que Kurt estará a salvo en la escuela? —preguntó Blaine, ignorando al profesor y dirigiéndose al director en su lugar.

— ¿Se me perdió el memorándum en el que informan que ahora tú eres su padre? —murmuró Schue.

— ¡Esto es todo! —explotó Blaine, poniéndose de pie, girándose hasta enfrentarlo.— ¡Ya tuve suficiente de ti! ¿Cuál es tu problema!? ¿Eh? ¿Todavía te duele que te haya vencido en las Nacionales? Oh sí, no creas que no te recuerdo. Creí que habías madurado.

— ¡No tiene nada que ver con eso! —dijo Schue acaloradamente.— Sólo creo que tú has empeorado toda esta situación. Al salir con Kurt, sólo les estás dando a los otros más armas, ahora ellos pueden agregar a la larga lista de insultos el hecho de que Kurt tiene un "Papito rico."

— ¡¿Qué demon...?! —pero Blaine no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más antes de que Burt lo empujara con fuerza de vuelta a su asiento, poniéndose delante de él para enfrentar al profesor.

— ¡Nunca, pero nunca vuevas a llamar a Blaine de esa manera! Tú tal vez no lo entiendes, pero ellos se conocieron y se enamoraron. Ni más ni menos. La diferencia de edad es... sorprendente, sí. Pero no lo notas cuando los ves juntos, de verdad no lo notas, y toda esta familia estaría completamente perdida si no fuera por el apoyo inquebrantable de Blaine. Y en cuanto a darles más armas, creo que estás perdiendo el punto central de todo esto. Mi hijo tiene el derecho de salir con quien le plazca, no se le debe hacer sentir que no puede salir con Blaine por temor a lo que los demás puedan decir. Schue, sé que piensas que estás tratando de ayudarlo, pero estás haciéndolo mal. Puedes ayudar apoyando a Kurt, haciéndole saber que si ellos van detrás de él, podrá acercarse a ti y que tú harás algo, y no aconsejándolo a que oculte quien es realmente, su verdadera naturaleza.

Schue simplemente miró hacia el suelo, asintiendo mientras Blaine seguía mirándolo. El Director Figgins rompió el silencio, aconsejándole a Burt que mantuviera a su hijo en casa por ahora y que el lunes fuera escoltado a la escuela.

— No puedo, —gruñó Burt.— Tengo un cliente muy temprano, y es un trabajo grande.

— Yo puedo hacerlo, —dijo Blaine con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción en dirección al Sr. Schue.— Estaré feliz de ver que llega a la escuela a salvo.

— Gracias, amigo. —dijo Burt amablemente.

**~ * ~**

— Entonces... ¿Quieres ver una película o algo? —Blaine estaba nervioso, y se notó cuando se detuvo en el pasillo con las maletas de Kurt a sus pies. Había estado callado todo el camino, y con el tiempo, Blaine se dio por vencido con la converzación y encendió el radio en su lugar. Ahora Kurt estaba justo enfrente, aún en pijama, negándose a verstirse, pequeño y consumido, casi como si esperara que las paredes se lo tragaran. No le respondió a Blaine verbalmente, sólo se encogió de hombros y se abrazó a sí mismo un poco más fuerte.

—Podríamos... podríamos um... no sé. Podríamos hornear algo. ¿Qué tal unas galletas?

— Es igual.

— ¿Q-quieres tomar un baño? ¿Cambiarte de ropa?

— No.

— Okay. —Blaine recorrió con la vista el corredor, su mente estaba desesperada tratando de pensar algó útil que decir, algo que tal vez hiciera sonreír a Kurt otra vez, pero lo mejor que pudo hacer fue decir— Te amo.

— Lo sé.

Eso dolió como un puñetazo en el estómago, pero Blaine sonrió forzadamente e intentó nuevamente.— ¿Quieres hablar?

— No. ¡Eso es de lo único de lo que estoy absolutamente seguro que no quiero hacer! —se encendió Kurt, después suspiró pesadamente y caminó hacia la sala de estar donde se acurrucó en el sofá.— Sólo... pon una película o algo, —murmuró, volteando su rostro hacia el sofá para evitar ver el dolor en los ojos de Blaine.

Para el domingo en la mañana, el silencio era insoportable. Blaine había pensado que todo un fin de semana juntos ayudaría a Kurt a llegar a un acuerdo con todo lo que había pasado para que así Blaine pudiera confortarlo y tranquilizarlo, regresando a la escuela mucho mejor. Pero las cosas sólo habían ido de mal en peor. El colmo fue cuando Kurt se había safado de su abrazo en la cama la noche anterior y se había acurrucado solo, tan cerca de la orilla que Blaine no pudo dormir por temor a que se fuera a caer. Lleno de desesperación, llamó a Santana, invitándola a venir y ver si podía ayudar, pero después de una hora, suspiró con pesar, le dio un beso a Kurt en la mejilla, y se puso de pie.

— Siento mucho que esto haya pasado, —dijo ella suavemente.— Pero no puedes seguir así. Te veré mañana en la escuela, y no te perderé de vista si eso es lo que quieres, pero tienes que sonreír en algún momento, ya sabes. ¿Te mataría caer en brazos de Blaine y dejar que te bese hasta que no puedas pensar con claridad?

— Vete a la mierda, Santana. —estalló Kurt.— No sabes nada. Si lo supieras, entonces no estarías sugiriendo eso.

— Cuando él me llamó, podría decirte que había estado llorando.

— ¿Y? ¿Crees que yo no?

— No dije eso, pero él está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, y tú sigues rechazándolo. ¡El pobre hombre no puede ganarte!

— Si sientes tanta pena por él, corre a buscarlo y consuélalo.

— Voy a hacerlo, —le gritó mientras se alejaba de ahí.

Lo encontró en la cocina, bebiendo un Scotch ***** a pesar de ser todavía medio día. Tomando el vaso de sus manos, se acomodó en una silla y descanzó lo pies en la mesa, y Blaine descubrió que no tenía la fuerza necesaria como para discutir con ella.

— Tu novio es un idiota.

— No digas eso, —susurró Blaine, —Él sólo está... luchando.

— Cosa que entiendo, pero no está dejando que nadie le ayude. Le dije que debe dejar que te acerques, pero dudo que me haya escuchado.

— ¿Deberé llamar a Rachel?

— ¡Mierda, no! Dios, No.

— Okay. ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? —preguntó desesperadamente, después resopló una fuerte carcajada.

— ¿Qué?

— Tengo treinta y un años, y estoy pidiéndole consejos a una niña de diecisiete.

— Blaine, por favor. No creo que la edad o el género sea importante aquí. Somos dos almas perdidas tratando desesperadamente de aferrarnos a quien más amamos, —dijo Santana amablemente, después se limpió las lágrimas.

— ¿Te gustaría contármelo con más detalle? —preguntó tomando su mano.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

Después de una hora, Santana se fue. Blaine regresó a la sala de estar, donde Kurt estaba viendo otro hipnotizante y vacío programa de TV. Dejándose caer en el sillón a su lado, levantó las piernas de Kurt para colocarlas sobre su regazo, feliz de que el niño no hubiera puesto objeción.

— Finalmente recordaste que estoy aquí, ¿no? —murmuró Kurt en su dirección.

— Kurt, no seas así.

— Pasaste toda una hora en la cocina hablando de mi con mi amiga. ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme?

— De hecho, no estuvimos hablando de ti. Bueno, no todo el rato. Santana está pasando por momentos difíciles. Te dije que ella iba a necesitar un amigo este año.

— Soy su amigo.

— Yo también.

Kurt arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada, finalmente se estiró hasta tomar la mano de Blaine y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a manera de reconciliación. Por ahora, Blaine sabía que esto era suficiente.

Kurt lloró esa noche, permitiendo que Blaine lo abrazara fuertemente, acariciando su espalda firmemente para tranquilizarlo, y depositando besos en su cabello. Blaine creyó que por fin Kurt se había liberado del todo, pero aquella barrera estaba de vuelta al siguiente día cuando se levantaron y recorrieron el largo camino hacia la escuela.

— Sólo llámame... si necesitas que venga por ti, o si estás preocupado o molesto... cualquier cosa.

— ¿No vas a trabajar? —preguntó Kurt de manera hosca.

— Um... No. Regresé a casa, ¿recuerdas?

— Oh, —Kurt guardó silencio hasta que estuvieron frente a las puertas de McKinley, donde fueron empujados por la multitud de estudiantes que entraban a regañadientes. Blaine pudo ver a Santana de pie a un lado, esperando pacientemente. Le ofreció una sonrisa y él la saludó de vuelta mientras Kurt se quedaba parado, inmóvil.

— Sé que no es fácil, —dijo Blaine tan bajo como pudo,— pero recuerda que Karofsky no estará aquí hoy, ¿okay?

— Okay.

— Y tienes a Santana, y a Rachel, y a Mercedes, y a todos los demás, incluyendo a Finn.

— Lo sé.

— Y estaré aquí esperándote después de clases.

— ¿Sí? —Kurt parecía sorprendido por eso, y Blaine le regaló una extraña sonrisa.

— Por supuesto. Te amo, —respondió simplemente, como si esa fuera la respuesta para todo. Se detuvo, inseguro de cómo despedirse, pero al final, se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla. Tomando en cuenta que los besos que habían compartido el fin de semana habían sido breves y castos, se sorprendió cuando Kurt de pronto se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente.

— Gracias, —le susurró en el cuello, haciéndolo estremecer.— Sólo... gracias. —Había mucho más que a Kurt le habría gustado decir, que necesitaba decir, pero sólo podía tener la esperanza de que esas pocas palabras pudieran transmitir todo, porque súbitamente estaba demasiado afectado como para hablar.

— Puedes hacerlo, —murmuró Blaine en su oreja.— Puedes hacerlo porque eres mi niño precioso, y no importa qué, siempre estaré aquí, esperando por ti.

Esta vez el beso fue a los labios de Kurt, quien lo aceptó con facilidad, enredando sus dedos brevemente en los pocos rizos de Blaine que habían quedado libres de gel en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

— Te amo, Blaine.

— Yo también te amo. Siempre.

Si se hubiera detenido a pensar, Kurt se habría dado cuenta que la escuela no había ido tan mal. De hecho, nada malo había sucedido, y Santana había fulminado con la mirada a todo aquél que se atrevió a cruzarse por su camino, así que ningún deportista pudo acercarse a él. Blaine estaba esperándolo, como prometió, y se alegró de escuchar que su día había estado... si no bien, al menos soportable.

— ¿Quieres ir por un café? —preguntó Blaine mientras se alejaban.

— No. Sólo quiero ir a casa.

— Um... okay, —dijo Blaine decepcionado, pero tratando de mostrar comprensión, lo que parecía ser su mantra en los últimos días. Llegaron a casa y Kurt fue directamente a su baño, saliendo de ahí unos minutos después vestido con pijama.

— Kurt...

— ¿Qué?

— Yo... pensé que podríamos tal vez pasar tiempo juntos.

— Eso hacemos.

— No es... esto no...

— ¿Qué, Blaine? ¿Qué es esto entonces, si no es pasar tiempo juntos? ¿Eh? —Se dejó caer en su cama, gruñéndole a Finn cuando apareció brevemente antes de saludar a la pareja, para luego retirarse a su habitación. Blaine permaneció incómodo, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Finalmente se acomodó en una orillita de la cama, mirando hacia la pared sin atreverse a hacer enojar más a Kurt. El silencio se hacia cada vez más pesado, Kurt inseguro de cómo acercarse a él, y Blaine asustado de hacer algo mal. Una mano tentativa encontró su camino hacia la pierna de Blaine y la apretó ligeramente, y cuando Blaine se volteó a mirarlo, Kurt le sonrió.

— Me alegra que estés aquí.

— ¿De verdad?

— De verdad.

— ¿Puedo besarte? —Los ojos de Blaine brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas. Kurt se sitió tan culpable que asintió, y Blaine cuidadosamente se acercó un poco más y rozó sus labios.— Te amo tanto, Kurt. —murmuró contra sus labios.— ¡Pero tanto, tanto! Quiero hacer que todo mejore... —lo besó nuevamente, con un poco más de presión, pero sus palabras hicieron que Kurt se pusiera tenso y que lo empujara.

— No puedes, Blaine, así que deja de pensar que puedes hacerlo.

— Pero yo...

— ¿Podemos simplemente... ver una película o algo?

— ¿Otra?

— Ya sabes dónde está la puerta si no te parece.

Blaine lo miró atónito, pero Kurt siguió con la misma actitud rebelde mientras veía la TV. Una parte de Blaine quería levantarse e irse, pero la otra parte -la más grande y la más abrumadora- quería quedarse porque él sabía muy en el fondo, que Kurt no había querido decir eso. Así que se sentó en la cama junto a él, sintiendo una pequeña oleada de felicidad cuando Kurt se acurrucó contra él, esperando que pronto todo volviera a estar bien.

* * *

 ***Scotch:** Whiskey destilado exclusivamente en Escocia y es el de más renombre en el mundo. **  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Kurt buscó a tientas su teléfono en la mesita de noche, mirando a la pantalla y dándose cuenta que ya pasaba del medio día. Ignoró el timbre y cerró los ojos una vez más, pero después de la quinta vez, suspiró pesadamente y presionó el botón de responder, sin siquiera abrir un poco los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Hey! —Blaine habló alegremente.— Entonces... ¿cenamos esta noche?

Kurt gruñó, dejándose caer al abismo de su cama y entrecerrando los ojos contra la brillante luz del sol.— Ugh. ¿Es necesario?

Hubo una pausa, y luego;— No. —Blaine se aclaró la garganta, tragando duro y empezando otra vez.— No, no es necesario si no quieres.

— Eso significaría vestirme, y no creo poder molestarme en hacer ese esfuerzo, —gimió Kurt.

— Okay.

— Puedes venir si quieres.

— Um... no. Gracias, pero creo que me quedaré aquí.

— Okay, —dijo Kurt amigablemente.

— Te llamaré mañana, —dijo Blaine en voz baja, después colgó antes de que Kurt lo escuchara completamente destrozado.

 

**~ * ~**

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —cantó Wes por teléfono.

— Ajá.

— Oh, vamos, —se rió.— sé que no estás feliz con tu avanzada edad, pero vele el lado positivo, sigues siendo cuatro meses más joven que yo.

— Mmm-hmm.

— Gruñón, —Wes rió afectuosamente.— Kurt va a disfrutar enormemente de esta fascinante conversación hoy en la noche.

— Ajá... uh... eso no va a pasar.

— ¿Qué?

— La cena. No va a pasar.

— ¿Por qué?

— Él lo olvidó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

— Él es... no lo sé. Miserable, retraído, gruñón, irritable, malhumorado y un maldito ignorante algunas veces. Sé por qué está así, pero eso no me lo pone más fácil.

— Pero... ¡pero eso no es justo! —gritó Wes.— Lo siento, lo que Kurt vivió fue horrible, pero sucedió hace tres semanas. Tiene que recordar que tú también eres una persona, y tiene que estar ahí para ti, tanto como tú has estado ahí para él. No hay excusa para que haya olvidado tu cumpleaños.

— Me pregunto si lo olvidó, o si sólo lo hizo deliberadamente, —pensó Blaine en voz alta.

— No creo que haya sido eso, ¿o si?

— No lo sé, Wes, —suspiró Blaine pesadamente. —Ya no sé absolutamente nada.

— No está enojado contido, así que no entiendo por qué haría a propósito algo así.

— Evasión.

— ¿Lo que significa...?

—Sexo.

— Um... ya me perdí. —dijo Wes con confusión.

— Antes de todo esto, el plan para mi cumpleaños era que saldríamos a cenar y luego regresaríamos aquí para...

— Tener relaciones sexuales.

— Sí.

— ¿Y no lo habían hecho antes?

— No.

— Oh. —Wes hizo una pausa, y después continuó.— Llámale y recuérdaselo. No lo del sexo, pero sí lo de tu cumpleaños.

— Nah. Él ya tiene mucho a lo que hacerle frente como para agregarle a la lista, un novio que se queja por todo.

— ¿Te estás escuchando? Yo se lo diré.

— ¡No lo harás! —gritó Blaine acaloradamente.— No te atrevas. Por favor, Wes.

— Él va a darse cuenta en algún momento, ya sabes. Y luego va a estar horrorizado.

— Y yo me encargaré de eso cuando suceda. Pero justo ahora siento como si estuviéramos aferrándonos a esta relación, tal cual está, y no quiero ponerla en un peligro más grande.

— Bien, —suspiró Wes.— ¿Quieres que salgamos y nos emborrachemos hasta el cansancio en lugar de quedarnos en casa?

—Sí, por favor.

 

**~ * ~**

— Disfrutaste mucho de tu noche, ¿no es así? —preguntó Kurt sarcásticamente.

— En realidad no. —murmuró Blaine mientras entraba al comedor detrás de él.

— Siete mensajes de texto y cinco llamadas completamente borracho, para decirme cuánto deseas mi "ardiente trasero." No me agradó para nada, Blaine.

— No, es evidente que no, ¿o me equivoco?

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —estalló Kurt.

— ¡Significa que ya no te agrada nada! —se encendió Blaine.— Cada vez que trato de hacer algo por ti, o llevarte a algún lugar, no te molestas en intentarlo, o simplemente te niegas rotundamente. Solíamos hacer cosas, ir a lugares, de hecho hablábamos y disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro. ¡Ahora sólo nos quedamos aquí todo el tiempo como si estuviéramos esperando algún evento que parece que nunca va a ocurrir!

— ¡Eran las cuatro de la mañana!

— ¡No estoy hablando de las malditas llamadas telefónicas, Kurt!

Se acurrucó nuevamente en el sillón ante los gritos, mirándolo con ojos enormes.— Tú sabes por lo que estoy pasando en este momento. —susurró.

— Lo sé, de verdad que sí. —dijo Blaine en un tono más bajo.— Y estoy tratando de ser paciente, pero han pasado tres semanas en las que no sales de casa mas que para ir a la escuela. Tengo que manejar hasta aquí cada día para sentarme a tu lado por un par de horas antes de recibir un beso superficial y manejar de vuelta a mi casa, —dijo tristemente.— Sólo quiero un poquito de cariño, una oportunidad de tomar tu mano y llevarte al cine. Quiero verte sonreír otra vez. Es todo lo que estoy pidiendo.

— ¿Tienes qué manejar hasta aquí? —dijo Kurt con voz peligrosamente baja.— ¿Tienes qué? Bueno, ¿pues adivina qué? Nadie te está obligando. No te molestes en hacer ese 'enorme' esfuerzo.

— No quise decir eso... Yo...

— Guárdatelo, Blaine. Vete a casa.

— ¿Qué?

— Vete a casa. Sólo... vete.

— Kurt...

— Te llamaré en unos días, —le dijo mirando hacia el frente.

— Um... okay. Si eso es lo que quieres. Pero yo no quise decir que era un enorme esfuerzo venir a verte. Sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

— ¡Pero eso no va a suceder, Blaine! —lloró Kurt desesperadamente.— ¿No lo puedes ver? ¡Él se llevó una parte de mi ese día!

— ¡Fue sólo un beso, Kurt! — le gritó Blaine.— ¡Un maldito beso, que tú estás dejando que te defina, y a nosotros, y que estás dejando que te impida estar conmigo! ¿Quieres besos? Bien. —Agarrando el rostro de Kurt, estrelló sus labios duramente contra los de él, empujándolo fuerte contra el sofá cuando terminó, después se puso de pie, sin aliento, y lo miró.— Lo siento, —susurró apenado.— Lo siento. No debí haber hecho eso.

— Vete.

— Te amo, Kurt.

— Sólo vete.

****~ * ~** **

— Es que... no he hablado contigo desde el domingo, —dijo Blaine con tristeza al teléfono.— Dijiste que llamarías.

— Te llamé el martes. —respondió Kurt fatigado.— Estabas borracho otra vez.

— Sí... bueno...

— No trates de echarme a mi la cupa, —le advirtió Kurt, y Blaine se apresuró a responder.

— ¡No lo iba a hacer! Es sólo que... Ugh. Kurt, tengo que preguntártelo. ¿Todavía quieres estar conmigo?

Blaine había esperado una respuesta inmediata y un 'sí' definitivo, pero su interior se contrajo cuando Kurt suspiró y luego susurró— No estoy seguro.

— Wow, —dijo Blaine suavemente.— Um... wow. Okay. ¿T-te quieres... um... tomar algún tiempo o... o algo?

— No... —comenzó Kurt, sin saber cómo continuar.— Yo uh... en realidad no sé lo que quiero hacer con nada.

— Siento mucho... la forma en que te besé el otro día... fue... fue despreciable de mi parte. Sólo...

— Ya te lo dije, no te preocupes por eso, —respondió Kurt secamente.— Como tú dijiste, fue sólo un beso.

— No me refería a nosotros, Kurt, y lo sabes. Nuestros besos son -eran- perfectos.

— Lo que sea.

— ¿Todavía planeas venir el próximo sábado? —preguntó Blaine, cambiando de tema desesperadamente antes de desmoronarse por completo.

— ¿El sábado? ¿Qué hay el sábado?

— El almuerzo con mis padres, —dijo Blaine, tan próximo a las lágrimas que tenía dificultad para pronunciar palabra.— En su casa. Tu papá y Carole también van a ir... o iban.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo quedamos en eso?

— Hace un poco más de un mes, —respondió Blaine, y el tácito 'antes de todo esto' podía percibirse entre ellos.

— No lo recuerdo, —dijo Kurt secamente.— pero sí... estaremos ahí. No hay forma de que mi papá me deje retractarme de esto.

— ¿N-no quieres venir?

— Yo no dije eso.

— No tenías que hacerlo. Mira, Kurt... tal vez... ¿crees que puedas venir a mi casa primero? Así podríamos hablar de ciertas cosas antes de irnos. Creo que tenemos que discutir hacia dónde nos dirigimos a partir de aquí.

— ¿A qué hora es el almuerzo? —preguntó Kurt, aburrido de la conversación.

— Al medio día.

— Entonces no. Dormiré hasta las diez, que es cuando nos iremos. No voy a levantarme más temprano.

— Kurt...

— Te veré ahí, Blaine.

— ¡MIERDA! —gritó Blaine fuertemente cuando Kurt colgó. No lo dudó y simplemente marcó el número y se sintió aliviado cuando le contestaron de inmediato.

— Esto va a ser malo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Lo dejo y termino con todo esto de una vez por todas?

— Oh, Blaine, —suspiró Santana.— Me gustaría decirte que sí, porque justo ahora te está tratando como un pedazo de mierda. Pero también sé lo mucho que lo amas, y lo mucho que él te ama y te necesita, incluso si no puede demostrártelo en este momento. Aguanta, cariño.— le dijo ella amablemente.— ...Y si le dices a alguien que te llamé de esa manera, negaré todo. —agregó en el último momento.

— No creo poder con esto, —lloró, después maldijo en voz baja cuando sus lágrimas empezaron a caer.— Siento mucho... tener que descargarme contigo... es sólo que... me siento tan perdido. ¡No sé qué hacer! No sé ni cómo, ni cuándo va a mejorar todo esto... o si algún día mejorará.

— ¿Has hablado con Wes?

— Sí.

— ¿Y?

— Y él piensa que debo terminar con él. Cooper también. Mira, siempre he sido el que se acopla en las relaciones. En algún momento... antes... yo era muy arrogante, confiado. Después poco a poco me fui deteriorando. En parte debido a que estaba creciendo, supongo, pero en mayor medida fue por los chicos con los que salí. Siempre tuve la abrumadora necesidad de complacerlos, de ser deseado, y de ser el chico por el que decían 'no puedo vivir sin ti'. Sólo he podido terminar una relación por mi cuenta... y sólo lo hice porque era tan jodidamente tóxica que me estaba matando.

— El detalle está en que tú eres todo eso para Kurt... pero tienes que recordar que, cuando las cosas van bien, él también es todo eso para ti. Es por eso que funcionan tan bien juntos, porque se equilibran, son las dos mitades de un todo. Puedo entender la preocupación de tu hermano y de Wes, pero creo que de alguna manera, vas a tener que trabajar en ello. Empezando por decirle a Kurt acerca de tu cumpleaños.

— De ninguna manera.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Wes. Eres un idiota de primer nivel si crees que Kurt no va a sentirse fatal cuando se entere. Dios, su odio hacia él mismo ya es lo bastante malo.

— Exacto. Es por eso que no voy a decirle nada.

— Escúchame bien, tú idiota de cabello rizado, pronto será el cumpleaños de Kurt. Él se dará cuenta entonces, si no es que antes. Sólo díselo, sácalo de su miseria. De una manera extraña, eso hará que todo mejore.

— Eso no va a pasar, Santana. —suspiró Blaine. —Oh Dios. No quiero que ocurra lo del almuerzo.

— Eso es pura mierda, corazón, porque definitivamente sí va a ocurrir. Encuentra un poco de ese descaro que solías tener y úsalo. Haz que Kurt te quiera otra vez. Se fuerte, confiado... y él vendrá corriendo.

 

**~ * ~**

— Así que por favor, por favor... no digan nada, —rogó Blaine a sus padres cuando el timbre sonó.

— Pero, mi amor, si Kurt y tú están teniendo problemas, ¿por qué no simplemente lo platican? Ambos son adultos... Oh.

— Porque él no quiere, —le susurró a su madre mientras ponía una mano en la puerta.— Sólo espero que quiera hablar en algún momento. —Abriendo la puerta, instaló una sonrisa en su rostro -la más brillante que pudo formar- y dejó que las próximas horas de tortura empezaran.

Al menos Kurt iba bien vestido -y de verdad parecía que había hecho un esfuerzo- probablemente gracias a una severa charla por parte de su padre. Saludó a los Anderson cálidamente pero sólo le dio a Blaine un simple beso en la mejilla. Blaine trajo a su mente el consejo de Santana y continuó como si todo estuviera normal. Se aseguró de sentarse frente a él en la mesa y se percató de que Kurt lo veía de manera extraña mientras Carole se sentaba junto a él en su lugar. A la mitad -cuando se las había arreglado para ignorar a Kurt completamente y platicar con Carole y Burt acerca de la boda- sintió una patada en su pierna. Mirando al otro lado, pudo ver a Kurt observándolo, con una ceja levantada de manera inquisitiva, pero él en cambio, sólo le ofreció una vaga sonrisa y con firmeza evitó hacer contacto visual. Podía sentir la esperanza creciendo en su interior ante la idea de que tal vez su nueva amiga tenía razón, y que alejándose de Kurt, haría que muy pronto estuviera de vuelta.

— ¡Pastel de manzana! —dijo su madre orgullosa cuando lo puso sobre la mesa.— Iba a preparar uno la semana pasada, para el cumpleaños de Blaine ya que es su favorito, pero... ¡Oh! Se suponía que no diría nada. Lo siento, mi amor.

El rostro de Blaine se oscureció cuando la fulminó con la mirada, bastante seguro de haber visto una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Sólo bastó un momento para que Burt fuera el primero en darse cuenta.

— Espera... ¿Fue tu cumpleaños? ¿Cuándo?

— Uh... la semana pasada, —dijo Blaine en voz baja, sintiendo toda esperanza desaparecer desde dentro mientras miraba fíjamente al mantel sin atreverse a mirar a Kurt.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste, Kurt? —continuó Burt,— Debimos haber hecho algo.

— ¿Blaine? —la voz era suave, y Blaine pudo ver su mano estirándose por encima de la mesa hacia él. Fue eso lo que lo acabó y huyó, arrastrando su silla hacia atrás mientras se desgarraba, cruzando la casa hasta salir al patio de atrás donde se detuvo completamente solo, de espaldas a la casa y temblando ligeramente a pesar del cálido día. Escuchó la puerta de malla metálica abrirse -ese crujido tan familiar que tantas veces escuchó cuando era niño- y oyó pasos en el porche. Después hubo silencio hasta que vino una voz, mucho más cerca de lo que pensaba y se sobresaltó.

— Fue tu cumpleaños. —Las palabras quedaron suspendidas entre ellos, no era una pregunta, pero sí una afirmación. Blaine miró hacia el pasto y asintió.

— Oh, Blaine, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? —preguntó Kurt. Había un malestar evidente en su voz cuando Blaine se encogió de hombros de manera un tanto indiferente.

— Estabas... —comenzó Blaine.

— Siendo una perra.

— ¡No! — chilló Blaine, volviéndose hacia él.

— Lo fui. Lo sigo siendo. Tienes razón, Blaine. Estoy dejando que esto me defina, cuando en realidad, si voy a ser definido por algo, quiero que sea por nuestro amor. Lo siento tanto.— Las lágrimas fluyeron libremente por el rostro de Kurt mientras estaba de pie al lado de él, con las manos en los bolsillos y con expresión de angustia y dolor en su rostro.

— Está bien.

— Claro que no. Me preguntaste si quería ir a cenar contigo y yo simplemente te hice a un lado.

— No importa.

— No sé cómo arreglar las cosas contigo, —susurró Kurt con miedo.— No sé cómo hacerlo bien otra vez.

— Sólo quiero a mi novio de vuelta, —dijo Blaine dándole una sonrisa trémula.— Sé lo duro que ha sido todo esto para ti, pero sólo quiero... no que lo olvides, porque eso sonaría como si lo estuviera minimizando... pero sí que sigas adelante a partir de ahí supongo. Que seas el Kurt de antes. El Kurt del que me enamoré. Sólo... déjame amarte.

— Puedo hacerlo, —dijo caminando hacia él lentamente.— ¿Pero eso está bien?

— Está más que bien, porque es todo lo que quiero. —Y esta vez su sonrisa fue más segura.

— Ya sabes, —dijo Kurt pensativo, —Puedo verlo claramente. Cuando cumplas cincuenta años, estaremos sentados desayunando y te voltearás hacia nuestra hija para contarle esta historia una vez más, y ella pondrá los ojos en blanco y dirá "sí, ajá, ya lo sabemos." Y yo te daré un puntapié juguetonamente bajo la mesa.

— Um...

— No trates de negarlo, Sr. Anderson. Sabes que eso va a pasar. —dijo Kurt tan alegre como pudo. Avanzó un paso más, acortando la distancia y deteniéndose justo enfrente de él.

— Oh Dios... —gimió Blaie como si toda la emoción se desvaneciera.

— ¿Qué?

— Cuando tenga cincuenta, tú sólo tendrás treinta y cinco, —se rió y cerró los ojos cuando Kurt juntó su frente con la de él.

— Treinta y cuatro, —susurró en broma.— En vista de que mi cumpleaños es casi dos meses después del tuyo.

— Voy a necesitar que te calles y que me beses, —dijo Blaine con una sonrisa llena de dicha.

— Ven aquí, viejito.

— ¡Tenemos besos de reconciliación! —La señora Anderson chilló mientras agarraba el brazo de Carole con entusiasmo.— ...y creo que voy a mirar hacia otro lado en este momento, —dijo volteándose con ojos muy abiertos mientras Kurt tacleaba a Blaine y rodaba sobre él, aún besándolo profundamente. Burt resopló, murmurando algo ininteligible y abrió la puerta de atrás.

— ¡Anderson! —gritó.

Blaine estaba acostado sobre su espalda con Kurt encima de él. Riendo, puso ambas manos arriba y gritó.— ¡Él me atacó! Lo juro. ¡Yo soy la parte inocente en todo esto!

Kurt se rió a carcajadas, inclinándose nuevamente en busca de más besos, pero fueron interrumpidos otra vez.

— Sólo llévalo a casa, Anderson.

— ¿Qué? —Blaine se quitó a Kurt de encima y se sentó, volviéndose hacia la casa.— ¿Casa... quiere decir... mi casa?

— Es ahí donde vives, ¿no?

— Sí.

— Entonces vayan. Sólo asegúrate de que esté de vuelta mañana en la tarde para terminar su tarea.

— ¿En serio? —gritó Blaine lleno de emoción.— ¿Puede quedarse toda la noche?

— ¿Quieres que cambie de parecer, Blaine?

— ¡No! —se apresuró a ponerse de pie y tomando a Kurt de la mano, entraron corriendo a la casa donde abrazó a Burt cálidamente.— Gracias.

— Sí... bueno. Sólo dame tu palabra de que de verdad se sentarán y hablarán acerca de todo. No es bueno que se metan en la cama sin haber arreglado antes todo este desastre. Y por meterse en la cama, no quiero decir...

— Cariño, mejor cállate ahora. —dijo Carole en su oído.

— Lo haremos, lo prometo, —dijo Blaine.

Se despidieron precipitadamente, metiendose al auto de Blaine con una emoción delirante y alejándose rápidamente de ahí. Dos bloques adelante, Blaine súbitamente detuvo el auto.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Kurt con sorpresa.

— Voy a explotar si no te beso, —respondió Blaine, y acunando su rostro amorosamente, procedió a reclamar su boca en una serie de besos apasionados que dejaron las ventanas empañadas y a ambos sin aliento.

— Creo... creo, mi viejito, que será mejor que me lleves a casa antes de que seamos arrestados por indecencia pública, —murmuró Kurt contra sus labios.— Y necesitamos hablar.

— Sólo quiero comprobar... —comenzó Blaine vacilante.— ¿Va a ser una buena o una mala charla?

— La mejor, Blaine, —le respondió, tomando su mano entre las suyas.— La mejor de las mejores.


	23. Chapter 23

— Te amo, nada más importa, —dijo Blaine en el cuello de Kurt mientras retrocedían por el pasillo.

— Sí importa... y lo mucho que he extrañado esto... —hizo una pausa para aspirar una bocanada de aire mientras Blaine mordisqueaba su piel,— justo ahora me siento como el novio más jodidamente horrible que el mundo haya visto jamás, y de verdad quiero la oportunidad de disculparme contigo.

Blaine detuvo su suministro de caricias, retrocediendo para mirarlo.— No tienes que hacerlo, —dijo sinceramente.— Sólo esto, —hizo un gesto en el espacio que había entre ellos.— Es suficiente. La oportunidad de abrazarte de nuevo, de besarte... Pensé que lo había perdido todo.

— ¿Podemos... podemos sentarnos?

— Por supuesto. —Con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, se dirigieron a la cocina, donde se sentaron a la mesa y Kurt tomó su mano.

— Um... Supongo que yo... necesito decir algunas cosas. Cosas que debí haber dicho mucho antes, pero que no hice.

— Okay, —sonrió Blaine cálidamente.

— La verdad es que... casi me pierdes. Pero no fue tu culpa. Si te soy honesto, yo no creo haberme gustado a mi mismo realmente alguna vez. Me hiciste tener confianza en mi. Tomó un tiempo, y fue gradual, pero los últimos seis meses a tu lado me hicieron sentir que de verdad podía ser quien yo quería ser o hacer lo que yo quería hacer -sin importar lo que pensaran los demás. Entonces pasó todo aquello y simplemente... todo se hizo añicos. Sentí que él destruyó todo por lo que tú y yo habíamos trabajado tan duro para construir juntos. La cercanía, la intimidad... Yo quería, demasiado, llevar nuestra relación un paso mas allá. Pero cuando él hizo aquello, me hizo sentir como si... como si él estuviera ahí también. Y no importa cuán duro lo intentara, no podía quitármelo de encima. Fue sólo hoy, cuando me di cuenta que no podría tener otra elección, que realmente podría perderte, que entré en pánico.

— No estuviste a punto de perderme, —le dijo Blaine tranquilizándolo.— Nunca habría terminado las cosas por algo como esto. Yo... sólo esperaba que no pasara mucho tiempo y que no decidieras terminar conmigo antes de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de hablar. Creo que... lo más importante aquí es que tú tienes que ser el vencedor, y justo ahora él lo es. Estás dejando que arruine todas las cosas buenas en tu vida **-** nosotros, tus amistades, tu vida familiar... Y no te mereces eso.

— ¿Estaremos bien? —preguntó Kurt, aterrado de la posible respuesta.

— Por supuesto. —Blaine deslizó su pulgar en la palma de Kurt, sonriendo cuando vio que el niño estaba visiblemente relajado.— Pero creo que necesitamos estar de acuerdo en algunas cosas para hacer que esto funcione entre nosotros.

— ¿Cómo reglas?

— No reglas... no. Pautas es una mejor palabra, pienso yo, y unas que se apliquen en ambos lados. La más importante: que nos diremos las cosas. Las pequeñas cosas se convierten en una gran bola de nieve. Todo esto con Karofsky... la noche anterior, cuando estábamos en el teléfono, debí presionar más. Había estado tras de ti ese día, ¿verdad?

Kurt asintió, mirando hacia la mesa y finalmente habló con voz pequeña.— El Sr. Schue me pidió que me quedara para hablar... cuando estaba caminando hacia mi auto, Karofsky me llamó marica, y yo... me burlé de él, supongo. Le dije que estaba celoso porque yo ya era de alguien más. Creo que eso lo estimuló.

— Tal vez, —dijo Blaine pensativo,— pero creo que de cualquier manera, eso habría pasado en algún punto. Obviamente él está luchando de verdad, y no sabe cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos. ¿Qué quería Schue?

— Advertirme respecto a ti, —sonrió Kurt.— Nos escuchó a mi y a Santana, y creo que él pensó que me tenías como una especie de esclavo sexual.

— La idea tiene mérito, —bromeó Blaine antes de ponerse serio otra vez.— Kurt, de esas cosas son de las que estoy hablando. Tenía que saber que esto estaba pasando. No porque quiera tener un control sobre ti, sino porque eso me ayuda a entenderte mejor, y a ti te da la oportunidad de descargarte. Me tienes. No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. No tienes que mantener todo esto guardado porque aquí estoy, deseoso de escucharte y de ayudarte. En cuanto a Schue... él estaba un par de años adelante de mi en la escuela. Vencimos a McKinley en las Nacionales cuando él estaba en su último año, cuando yo era el líder vocal de los Warblers. Él me odiaba porque yo sólo era un estudiante de segundo año. Yo lo odiaba porque era mi primer año en Dalton, y sentía que él estaba tratando de arruinar eso para mi. Creí que ya lo habíamos dejado en el pasado. Claramente no es así.

— ¿Lo conocías?

— Sí. Nunca hablé con él, todo era un rumor, y los rumores vuelan de aquí para allá, pero solíamos lanzarnos miradas asesinas tras bambalinas antes de salir a escena. Según Wes, él era de hecho un buen tipo, pero nadie escuchaba realmente a Wes, es por eso que estaba tan encariñado con su martillo.

— Ya me perdí.

— La próxima vez que tenga una fiesta, lo verás. Wes siempre saca su martillo cuando está borracho.

— ¿Es un eufemismo?

— ¡No!, —rió Blaine a carcajadas.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías al Sr. Schue?

— Porque en realidad no lo conozco. Cuando nos presentaste en el Lima Bean, lo reconocí como el idiota de la secundaria. Pero también me di cuenta de que realmente te agrada.

— Me agradaba. Bueno, me agrada, —asintió Kurt.— Es un... un idiota algunas veces, pero creo que su corazón está en el lugar correcto. No entiendo por qué él no lo mencionó ates.

— Tal vez ninguno de los dos quisimos incomodarte. Sin embargo debí haberte mencionado algo, lo siento.

— Yo también lo siento. Lo siento tanto, Blaine. Siento mucho haberte excluído. Siento mucho haber sido tan insensible e inmaduro y siento muchísimo haberte hecho daño. Y será mi eterno remordimiento y pesar haber estado tan hundido en mi propia miseria como para olvidarme de tu cumpleaños. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy totalmente agradecido por todo lo que has hecho, y por el hecho de que has estado a mi lado, aguantando toda esta mierda. Nunca he dudado de tu amor por mi, pero me lo sigues demostrando una y otra vez. —Mirándolo a los ojos, Kurt se movió de su silla al regazo de Blaine, donde enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.— Ya sabes... cuando todo esto pasó, tú dijiste que no podías borrar esto para mi, que no podías ser mi caballero de brillante armadura. Pero lo eres, y siempre lo serás.

— Gracias, —susurró Blaine, mientras dos lágrimas rodaban lentamente por sus mejillas.— ¿Podemos, simplemente estar de acuerdo en que tu disculpa ha sido aceptada y que es el fin de todo esto? Es en serio lo que dije: sólo la oportunidad de abrazarte otra vez -ya que hemos sobrevivido a esto- es suficiente. Y en cuanto al siguiente paso... —hizo una pausa y rió, moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad.— No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto pero... todavía no. Necesitamos recuperar todo lo que alguna vez tuvimos. No se ha ido, no se ha olvidado, pero simplemente... ¿podríamos decir que permaneció inactivo? Ambos sabremos cuando sea el momento adecuado. Y no quiero que sientas la presión de entregarte a mí sólo porque olvidaste mi cumpleaños.

— ¿Cómo lo haces?

— ¿Hacer qué? ¿El sexo? Bueno Kurt, cuando dos chicos se aman...

— Tontito, —dijo Kurt amorosamente.— No. ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes exactamente qué decir? ¿Disipar todos mis temores y hacerme sentir que todo está bien otra vez?

— No lo sé. Sólo digo lo que está en mi corazón... supongo que soy muy suertudo de que nuestros corazones latan al unísono.

— Eso fue muy cursi.

— Lo sé. —le sonrió y se inclinó en busca de un breve beso.

— ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que cada caricia, cada beso que compartimos nos ayudará a superar todo esto? —preguntó Kurt contra sus labios.

— Así es.

— ¿Te importaría probar esa teoría?

— ¡Joder! ¡Me encantaría! —dijo Blaine con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tiró del suéter de Kurt, jalándolo una vez mas en un intenso beso, donde rápidamente permitió que su lengua se encontrara con la de Kurt, quien agarró su cabello con fuerza mientras gemía dentro de su boca. Apartándose un poco, Kurt respiró pesadamente mientras lo miraba con ojos oscurecidos.

— La boca pervertida está de vuelta. Debe ser mi día de suerte. —gritó mientras Blaine se ponía de pie con él en brazos, besándolo otra vez, cargándolo hasta el pasillo, donde lo puso de pie nuevamente.

— Sin dudarlo te llevaría cargando escaleras arriba, pero probablemente terminaría con dolor de espalda. —Se lamentó con una sonrisa.

— Aw, bendito tú y tu avanzada edad, —Kurt bromeó mientras empezaba a subir de espaldas las escaleras lentamente, llamándolo con un dedo.— Qué pena. Supongo que entonces no podrás aguantar mucho...

— Mira esto, Hummel, —dijo Blaine sombríamente. Se quedó de pie inmóvil en la parte inferior de la escalera, mirando a Kurt lujuriosamente cuando se detuvo a tres pasos de llegar arriba. — Te voy a atrapar.

— Nunca me vas a atrapar, —se burló Kurt, después se volteó y corrió cuando Blaine subió por las escaleras de tres en tres.

La persecución que se produjo era poco menos que ridícula pero una liberación muy necesaria mientras entraban y salían de las habitaciones chillando y gritando hasta que, finalmente Blaine atrapó a Kurt por la cintura, cargándolo sobre su hombro antes de lanzarlo bruscamente sobre la cama y cayendo encima de él. Se detuvieron un momento para regular sus respiraciones, riendo entre ellos hasta que Blaine inclinó la cabeza y lo besó una vez más.

— Te ves tan hermoso así, —exhaló, sonriendo hacia Kurt mientras su rostro se iluminaba.— Vivo otra vez.

— Se siente bien, —sonrió Kurt, su primera sonrisa verdadera en semanas, misma que restauró algo dentro de Blaine, quien lo besó ávidamente una vez más.

— Oh Dios, Kurt... —Blaine se las arregló para decir entre besos.— No tienes idea de lo mucho que extrañé hacer esto contigo.

Kurt no pudo responder, demasiado ocupado recorriendo con su lengua el interior de la boca de Blaine y gimiendo al sentir sus pantalones apretados en ese mismo segundo. Sus manos volaron al cabello de Blaine, que se había ido despeinando durante el día. Enredando sus dedos en él, jaló duro.

— Mierda, —gruñó Blaine.— Hazlo otra vez.

— ¿Sí?

— Sí.

Otro tirón, ocasionando que Blaine hiciera un tipo de sonido irrazonable mientras buscaba la manera de quitarse la playera, seguida del suéter de Kurt. Gimió cuando vio la camiseta, pero rápidamente se hizo cargo de ella, para después pasar su lengua sobre cada parte del pecho de Kurt que tuviera al alcance. Hacía chupetones por todas partes; una voz en su cabeza le decía que esto solamente terminaría de una manera, pero estaba ya demasiado lejos como para preocuparse, mientras alentaba a Kurt a tirar de su cabello nuevamente.

— Blaine... —chilló Kurt, pero todas las palabras parecieron escapar cuando Blaine empezó a jugar con sus pezones, dejando un reguero de besos desde la parte inferior de su barbilla mientras Kurt arqueaba la espalda en la cama.— ¡Madre Santa! ¡Tómame Blaine, sólo tómame!

— No... —gruñó Blaine a regañadientes.— Despacio... ¿recuerdas?

— Te deseo.

— Y me siento muy halagado, —sonrió Blaine.— Pero necesitamos tiempo para dar ese paso -ambos.

— Bésame otra vez, —demandó Kurt, y Blaine estaba feliz de hacerlo, devorando al niño, quien se alzó para encontrarlo, presionando sus cuerpos más cerca y suplicando mientras Blaine se ocupaba de la carne en su cuello.

— ¡Por favor, Blaine! Haz de mi lo que te de la gana, pero sólo...

— Coge mi cara, —dijo Blaine bruscamente, haciéndose para atrás para verlo.— Por favor. Déjame sólo abrir mi boca y tomarte mientras me tiras del cabello. Por favor.

— Yo... yo... um... —comenzó Kurt.

— ¿No? Está bien. Lo siento. Se supone que vamos a ir despacio pero simplemente ya no puedo evitarlo...

— Quiero hacerlo... de verdad que sí, —dijo Kurt mientras se alzaba sobre sus codos.— Es sólo que me preocupa no saber qué hacer.

— Oh, Kurt... —Blaine se colocó sobre él, sonriendo en un beso.— Eres siempre completamente perfecto en todo lo que haces. Y si no te sientes cómodo, de verdad no tenemos que hacerlo.

Blaine lo vio en sus ojos, el momento en que Kurt tomó su decisión. Inicialmente, sólo se mordió el labio, pensando, pero después sus ojos se volvieron negros cuando alzó su mirada para verlo.

— Ponte de rodillas.

Kurt tuvo que reprimir una risa ante la forma casi cómica en la que Blaine saltó de la cama y sus rodillas golpearon el piso de madera con un ruido sordo, que no pareció importarle mientras agarraba los muslos de Kurt atrayéndolo más hacia él. Se apresuró a desabrocharle los pantalones, sin preocuparse por los suyos, mientras ponía su boca desesperadamente en la entrepierna de Kurt a través de sus bóxers.

— Jesús... Realmente deseas esto, ¿no es así?

— Sí... —gimió Blaine mientras bajaba su mano para acariciarse a sí mismo rápidamente.—Mierda, sí.

— Um... ¿Qué debo...?

— Sólo... usa mi cabello para hacer palanca y coge mi boca, —dijo Blaine amablemente.— Imagina que es mi trasero, si quieres.

— Oh Dios Yo... sí. —exhaló Kurt. Blaine le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior, sus ojos fijos en los de Kurt en busca de algún signo de preocupación o incertidumbre, pero no hubo nada de eso. Lo comprendió en la forma en que el aliento de Kurt se entrecortó cuando Blaine llevó sus manos hasta sostener su trasero reverentemente, tentándolo mientras respiraba ardientemente sobre su miembro pero retirándose levemente cuando Kurt trataba de empujarse contra sus labios.

— No te contengas, ¿okay? —Kurt asintió, pestañeando y cerrando los ojos mientras se agarraba fuertemente de los hombros de Blaine.— Si es demasiado para mi, apretaré tu cintura, pero... no... no sientas miedo de ir tan duro y tan rápido como desees.

Kurt se estremeció con la fuerza de su anhelo cuando Blaine corrió su lengua por toda la longitud de su miembro. Gimiendo, sus dedos encontraron el cabello de Blaine inmediatamente y masajeó suavemente su cuero cabelludo mientras Blaine le chupaba ligeramente la cabeza.

— Eres tan hermoso, —susurró antes de abrir completamente la boca y hundirse alrededor de él.

— ¡Santa mierda! —chilló Kurt mientras el calor de la boca de Blaine lo envolvía. Blaine lo chupaba gentilmente, llevándolo más profundamente cada vez para después permanecer inmóvil, esperando. Tentativamente, Kurt se retiró casi completamente antes de volverse a empujar cuidadosamente, Blaine permanecía quieto, con sus manos agarrando el trasero de Kurt mientras ahuecaba las mejillas alrededor de él. Kurt embistió otra vez, ligeramente más duro, haciendo que Blaine emitiera un murmullo de placer mientras Kurt gritaba.

— Mierda Blaine, es tan bueno. Tan condenadamente bueno. ¿Puedo...puedo ir más duro?

— Sí, —respondió Blaine mientras se quitaba con un jadeo.— Toma el control de esto, Kurt, yo sé que puedes. Háblame mientras lo haces. Como cuando hablamos por teléfono.

Kurt asintió, todavía sintiéndose un poco inseguro, pero una vez que su miembro estuvo de vuelta en la boca de Blaine, se olvidó de su comportamiento natural y simplemente, se dejó llevar.

— Blaine... —Estaba tranquilo al principio, sus embestidas eran ligeras y superficiales mientras se concentraba en no venirse instantáneamente, pero cuando Blaine lo acercó más hacia él, y lo tomó más profundamente en su garganta, algo explotó. Retirándose completamente, esperó a que Blaine tomara aire antes de tirar fuertemente de su cabello, levantando su cara ligeramente mientras pasaba un dedo por su mejilla.

— Tan hermoso... —murmuró.— Abre. —Esta vez fue implacable, embistiendo fuerte y profundo en la boca de Blaine, quien simplemente lo tomó y lo tomó, gimiendo de placer cada vez que Kurt tiraba de su cabello.

— Blaine... te ves tan bien, —dijo Kurt cuando lo miró.— Mierda... me tomas como si hubieras sido hecho para mi. Oh Dios, —gritó, y tuvo que mirar hacia el techo cuando Blaine empezó a pasar la mano sobre sus propios pantalones. La visión de su novio de rodillas, con los labios curvados seductoramente mientras Kurt se lo cogía -y el conocimiento de que esto estaba encendiendo a Blaine más de lo que Kurt había visto alguna vez- era demasiado. Sus caderas se sacudían salvajemente mienras seguía llenando el rostro de Blaine con profundas y duras embestidas hasta que se vino repentinamente y sin aviso. Blaine sostuvo fuertemente la parte superior de sus muslos mientras Kurt empujaba su pene completamente hasta su garganta, pulsando y derramándose dentro de él mientras sus bolas golpeaban la barbilla de Blaine. Retirándose ligeramente, Blaine tragó a su alrededor y luego se retiró por completo con un suave beso en la punta del muy sensible miembro de Kurt.

— Yo... yo... no puedo... no creo poder mantenerme en pie, —dijo Kurt débilmente, y Blaine se apresuró a ayudarlo a recostarse sobre la cama, donde depositó dulces besos sobre sus labios y mejillas.— Blaine... yo... no creí ser capaz de esto.

La risa de Blaine era profunda pero cruda, su voz rasposa mientras lo envolvía en un fuerte abrazo.— Yo sí. Siempre lo supe. Mierda... estuviste fantástico.

— Yo debería... —Kurt se calló, haciendo un gesto hacia la parte delantera de los pantalones de Blaine, pero rápidamente tomó su mano.

— Um... no. No deberías. Yo... ya...

— ¿En serio?

— Eres caliente como el infierno. ¿Qué esperabas? Cuando empezaste a hablar de mi tomándote tan bien... yo simplemente me dejé llevar.

Kurt enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine, pero él la atrapó y levantó su barbilla con su dedo.— Puedes reír locamente, está bien. —Y rieron juntos mientras Kurt movía sus pies bajo las sábanas.— Supongo que te sientes mejor, —lo tentó Blaine mientras besaba la punta de su nariz.

— Sí. También siento como que hay un millón de cosas diferentes que me gustaría explorar contigo, —respondió honestamente.

— Habrá tiempo. Justo ahora no creo ser de mucha utilidad para ti, a menos que quieras explorar el arte de acurrucarte conmigo.

— Eso está bien para mi... después de que te cambies los pantalones.

Para el momento en que cayó la noche, y después de haberse desmoronado bajo las caricias del otro una vez más, quedaron hambrientos y exhaustos. Ordenaron comida china, se acurrucaron en el sofá vestidos sólo con ropa interior, e intentaron ver una película, misma que nadie vio cuando decidieron dejar de comer para ir en cambio a tomar un baño, donde Blaine descubrió que podía mantener la respiración durante un tiempo sorprendentemente largo mientras tomaba a Kurt en su boca de nuevo. Esa noche se acurrucaron en la cama, con los brazos fuertemente enredados en el cuerpo del otro y mirándose profundamente a los ojos.

— No puedo dejar de tocarte, —susurró Kurt mientras frotaba suavemente los brazos de Blaine.

— No me quejo. —sonrió.

Rompiendo el contacto visual, Kurt miró hacia abajo y murmuró,— Voy a reponértelo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Tu cumpleaños. Voy a reponértelo.

— Ya te lo dije, no tienes que hacerlo.

— Lo sé. Pero quiero hacerlo.

— Justo ahora, creo que deberías dormir, —dijo Blaine dulcemente mientras acomodaba la cabeza de Kurt en su cuello.— No creo que ninguno de los dos hayamos podido dormir muy bien; ahora podemos hacerlo. Estoy tan feliz de que hayamos solucionado esto, —dijo con un beso en su cabello.— No puedo imaginar lo que sería mi vida sin ti. —Se le quebró la voz mientras trataba de superar su repentina emoción, mirando hacia abajo para encontrar a Kurt ya dormido en sus brazos, el lugar al que sin duda pertenecía.


	24. Chapter 24

Kurt y Blaine se volvieron más fuertes que nunca mientras el tiempo pasaba. Karofsky se mantenía lo más alejado posible de Kurt en la escuela, y el castaño se encontraba disfrutando de su tiempo en ese lugar, ensayando duro para las seccionales, en las que "New Directions" triunfó una vez más. Blaine hizo una tentativa de paz con Will Schuester, y el Lima Bean se volvió un lugar común para un gran número de estudiantes de secundaria y amigos de Blaine, que se reunían cada viernes para verlo cantar. La noche acústica fue sustituida por su primer concierto en solitario.

Volvieron a salir nuevamente. La expresión horrorizada de Burt seguida del encierro de Kurt por una semana como castigo cuando vio los chupetones que cubrían su cuello, les hizo darse cuenta que, por el momento, dormir fuera de casa estaba fuera de toda discusión. Se conformaban con momentos robados -la habitación de Kurt en la nueva casa les ofrecía mayor privacidad que antes- aunque mágicamente, Burt siempre tenía la necesidad de llamar a Kurt para algo cada vez que los dejaban solos por demasiado tiempo. Pero Burt pareció resignarse a la presencia interminable de Blaine en su casa, incluso le había pedido que tocara el piano para él y para Carole en su próxima boda.

Se casaron a finales de Octubre, en una simple pero hermosa ceremonia que dejó a Blaine y a Kurt lanzándose miradas tímidas antes de que Kurt se ruborizara y mirara hacia otro lado. Santana -quien rápidamente se había convertido en una de las amigas más cercanas de Blaine- le dio codazos juguetones en las costillas antes de ambos cantarles a los novios "Endless Love", los dos sonriendo cuando se dieron cuenta de lo bien que encajaban sus voces. Era con Kurt, sin embargo, con quien Blaine más deseaba cantar, pero el ojiazul se había negado rotundamente. Blaine no lo presionó, eligiendo -en su lugar- ser paciente y esperar a que un día estuviera de acuerdo, pero se encontró quejándose con Santana acerca de esto mientras lo veía bailar con Rachel y Mercedes.

— Nunca va a cantar en público conmigo. Nunca.

— Él sabe que lo tengo vencido, es por eso.

— Cállate. Somos asombrosos juntos, sonamos tan bien. Pero aún en casa -cuando alguna vez logramos tener cinco minutos a solas- desde toda esta mierda de Karofsky, él no ha querido abrir la boca para cantar.

— Apuesto a que abre su boca para otras cosas, —sonrió la chica. Blaine se ruborizó furiosamente y miró hacia el suelo.— Necesitas ponerlo en evidencia.

— Oh no, no podría hacer eso, —dijo Blaine apresuradamente, negando con la cabeza.

— Sé un hombre, Anderson, —dijo Santana poniendo los ojos en blanco.— La próxima semana, pídele que suba al escenario a cantar contigo. Seguiré diciéndole a Schue que no le de otra opción, entonces lo hará. No va a querer quedar mal.

— ¿A Schue?

— Le ofreció un solo para las Seccionales, pero se negó rotundamente.

— No lo sabía.

— Como sea, —dijo Santana con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano.— Hablo en serio, llévalo a escena contigo. Conozco la canción perfecta. Ahora vamos a bailar.

— Bailaré contigo de aquí hasta que haya una pieza lenta y suave... entonces bailaré con Kurt, —Blaine se quejó mientras tomaba su mano.

— Está bien para mi, de todas maneras no quiero que la gente piense que me gustaría hacértelo.

— Pero sí te gustaría, —sonrió Blaine mientras se abrían paso hacia la pista de baile.

— Ajá, me gustaría -si tuviera interés en hombres enanos. O en hombres en general. Pero como con la mayoría de las cosas que te he dicho... díselo a alguien y te mato.

— No tienes ni qué decirlo.

Bailaron juntos un rato, hasta que se unieron a sus respectivas parejas y al resto del club Glee -excepto Rachel y Finn que estaban muy ocupados besuqueándose en un rincón. Blaine trataba de mantener una distancia segura, pero Kurt se oprimía contra él sugestivamente y pronto se encontró tratando desesperadamente de ocultar su creciente erección, consciente de Burt contemplándolos. Se sintió agradecido cuando la música se volvió lenta y pudo presionarse fuertemente contra Kurt mientras "Just the way you are" empezaba a sonar.

— Hmm, —rió Blaine suavemente en el cuello de Kurt, haciéndolo temblar.

— ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —le preguntó Kurt.

— ¿Nuestro primer baile?

— Sí.

— Era más alto que tú...

Kurt se rió mientras se estiraba un poco y descansaba su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Blaine.— Disculpa, ¿qué estabas diciendo?

— Kurt, —se separó un poco para mirarlo.— Kurt, eso fue hace casi un año.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó y luego lo analizó.— Oh Dios mío, así es. Fue tres días antes de que cumpliera dieciséis.

Dejaron que ese hecho los inundara, sonriéndose suavemente el uno al otro mientras los brazos de Blaine se enredaban alrededor del cuello de Kurt y seguían bailando.— Creo que hemos recorrido un largo camino juntos en este año. —dijo Kurt finalmente.

— Así es. Recuerdo que quería besarte muchísimo. Cada parte de mi cuerpo dolía con intenso deseo, —comentó Blaine

— ¿Cada parte?

— Cada parte.

— ¿Quieres que salgamos de aquí?

— ¿Tu papá está ocupado?

— Está hablando con Rachel y Finn. Parece que se trata del mismo discurso de "nada de diversión mientras estamos de luna de miel" que yo recibí esta mañana.

— ¿Ah sí?

— No te preocupes por eso. Lo ignoré. Espero que Finn también.

—Entonces...

— Vámonos.

Huyeron del salón, tomados de la mano y riendo con total libertad hasta que Kurt clavó a Blaine contra la pared en el pasillo y lo besó profunda y duramente, tal como sabía que le gustaba a Blaine en momentos robados como este.

— Al baño, —le ordenó susurrándole al oído mientras Blaine asentía rápidamente.— Quiero que me lo chupes antes de que alguien nos atrape.

— Joder, sí, —exhaló Blaine y arrastró a Kurt por el pasillo.

— ¡Anderson! —vino la fuerte voz, haciéndolos a ambos detenerse sorpresivamente y dejar caer sus cabezas en señal de derrota.

— Santa madre de Dios, —murmuró Blaine, luego se volvió.— ¿Sí Burt? —preguntó dulcemente.

— ¿A dónde van?

— Uh...

— No estaban tratando de escabullirse por alguna razón, ¿o sí?

— ¡No, claro que no!—chilló Blaine, tal vez actuando demasiado inocente y cándido a juzgar por la mirada que Burt les estaba disparando.

— Bien, —resopló.— Ahora, se lo he dicho a Kurt, se lo he dicho a Finn y a Rachel. Esta luna de miel va muy en contra de mis deseos. No me gusta la idea de dejarlos solos por dos semanas. Especialmente a ustedes dos, —dijo mientras miraba de uno a otro.— Tampoco me gusta la idea de perderme el cumpleaños de Kurt.

— Ya pasamos por esto, papá. —suspiró Kurt.— No había otras fechas disponibles. Está bien. Vendrán otros cumpleaños.

— De cualquier manera Blaine, cuento contigo para que cuides de ambos -de Kurt y de Finn- y quiero tu total y absoluta palabra de que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, te quedarás en mi casa mientras estoy fuera.

— Lo prometo, —dijo Blaine dócilmente, mientras Kurt le lanzaba una mirada.

— Okay... nos iremos pronto, necesito que ambos entren para que podamos despedirnos. —ignoró el gemido de Kurt y regresó confiadamente al salón a encontrarse con su nueva esposa.

— Luces bastante complacido, —comentó Carole.

— Sip. Hice que Blaine me prometiera que no se quedará en casa a dormir. Ese chico no se atreverá a romper una promesa conmigo. —Alzó su copa hacia ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Carole puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Por qué le prometiste eso? —le susurró Kurt a su novio mientras regresaban al salón.— Ahora te tiene en sus manos.

— No es así, —dijo Blaine con suficiencia.— Me hizo prometerle que no me quedaría en tu casa... pero... no mencionó nada acerca de que tú te quedes en la mía.

Kurt se detuvo a medio camino y lo miró, una lenta sonrisa formándose en su rostro.— Eres un genio, —dijo besando sus labios.

— Sucede que estoy endemoniadamente caliente, —corrigió Blaine.

**~ * ~**

Pero su suerte se acabó el resto del fin de semana cuando Kurt y Finn estuvieron bajo la supervisión de la hermana de Carole, quien los despidió a ambos el lunes por la mañana antes de ir a la escuela como si fueran niños de cinco años. Blaine manejó a Columbus para una reunión con los ejecutivos de publicidad de una nueva línea de comerciales, con ganas de pasar su tarde con Kurt. Mientras se detenía en el estacionamiento, su teléfono le avisó de un nuevo mensaje y sonrió ante el nombre de su novio brillando en la pantalla.

_C es por tu cabello rizado que tanto amo._

**?** — escribió en respuesta.

_¿Qué?_

**Ese mensaje.**

_¿Qué mensaje?_

**El mensaje extraño acerca de mi cabello.**

_Estoy en la escuela._

**Sigues siendo extraño.**

_Y tú sigues siendo hermoso. Te veo más tarde. xoxo_

Riendo con sigo mismo, Blaine guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y asistió a su reunión, misma que resultó ser completamente exitosa, y que lo dejó con una sonrisa boba en su cara mientras se apresuraba a manejar hacia McKinley. Kurt salió corriendo, y aunque Blaine alzó una ceja hacia Finn que venía detrás, estaba muy emocionado como para decir algo.

— ¿Tuviste un buen día? —le preguntó depositando un beso en los labios de Kurt.

— Extraño, —respondió, entonces se percató de la expresión en el rostro de Blaine.— Así que tienes noticias, ¿no es así?

— Así es, —dijo, saltando sobre las puntas de sus pies con excitación. —Me pidieron que escribiera la música para los comerciales de Kendalls... lo que incluye un enorme cheque y el hecho de ya no tener que respaldarme con sesiones de trabajo adicionales.

— ¿Y eso significa?

— Significa que ya no voy a tener que viajar nunca mas... Bueno, al menos por seis meses, que es el tiempo que durará la campaña, y entonces espero que ellos me contraten de manera permanente. Y además puedo seguir trabajando desde casa.

— ¡Es increíble! —gritó Kurt mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.— Tenemos que ir a celebrar.

— Quiero celebrar, —dijo Blaine sobre su hombro, después bajó el volumen de su voz para susurrarle al oído,— pero estaba pensando que podríamos celebrarlo quedándonos... a solas.

— Um... ¿ves que te dije que mi día había sido extraño?

— Kurt... ellos no te...

— No. No. Tu mamá me llamó.

— ¿Qué?

— Nos invitó a ti, a Finn y a mi a cenar.

— Oh, por favor dime que no aceptaste... Aceptaste, ¿no es así? —le preguntó a Kurt, que parecía culpable.

— ¿Qué podía decir? No paraba de decirme lo preocupada que estaba de que Finn y yo nos hubiéramos quedado solos...

— Ugh. —Blaine se golpeó la frente en señal de frustración.

— ¿Estás enojado?

— No, —dijo con un suspiro, enredando sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de Kurt.— No estoy enojado. Sólo... frustrado. Necesito estar contigo, —enfatizó en voz baja mientras Finn miraba a su alrededor, tratando de ser discreto.— Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

— Pronto, te lo prometo. —Dijo Kurt, llevando una mano hacia arriba para acunar la mejilla de Blaine.

Y así fue como Blaine se encontró gimiendo desenfrenadamente mientras Kurt lo besaba firmemente al siguiente día. Había trabajado duro todo el día para poder tener su tarde libre para Kurt, y el castaño no lo decepcionó cuando tiró de él a través de la puerta e inmediatamente se presionó contra su cuerpo.

— Jesús, Kurt... —consiguió decir entre besos.— Te extrañé... tanto... pero tanto.

— Menos plática y más acción, —murmuró Kurt en su cuello mientras lo jalaba a la sala y lo empujaba en el sofá.

— ¿Aquí?

— ¿Por qué no? No hay nadie en casa.

— Pero yo...

— Me aseguraré de tragarme hasta la última gota, —dijo Kurt en su oído antes de moverse hacia abajo.

— Mierda.

Los pantalones de Blaine rápidamente encontraron su camino hacia el suelo mientras Kurt se arrodillaba entre sus piernas, mirándolo pecaminosamente en lo que frotaba su creciente erección a través de sus calzoncillos.— ¿Quieres que te lo chupe?

— Sí, —exhaló Blaine,— pero ven aquí un segundo.

— ¿Sí? —Kurt se colgó de Blaine y lo miró a los ojos.

— Es que... espera. —se sentó, sosteniendo fuertemente a Kurt y removiendo las camisetas de ambos antes de caer en el sofá y tirar de Kurt contra él.— Es que de verdad quería abrazarte, —susurró en su cabello.— Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos así. Todos han sido momentos robados y mamadas frenéticas... y yo... te amo.

Kurt lo besó profundamente, después se separó un poco para recorrer su barbilla con un dedo.— Yo también te amo, —le sonrió.— Y me encanta que sólo quieras esto de mi.

— No nada mas quiero abrazarte, —admitió Blaine con honestidad.— Estarás de rodillas muy pronto.

Kurt se rió de la broma, jugando inconscientemente con el vello en el pecho de Blaine mientras este le acariciaba suavemente los brazos.— Sólo dame un minuto.

— ¿Estás sentimental? —preguntó Blaine.

— Sí, —dijo Kurt sorbiendo la nariz ligeramente.— Eres lindo. Sé que vas a decir que eres demasiado viejo para ser lindo, pero lo eres. ¿O debería decir adorable?

— No sé cuál de las dos prefiero... —Blaine reflexionó por un segundo y después besó la punta de su nariz.— ¿Sexy? ¿Puedo ser sexy?

— Kurt se rió y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él, mirándolo mientras pasaba nuevamente sus manos a lo largo de todo el pecho de Blaine.— Hmm, si estuvieras yendo por el lado sexy, yo no estaría acariciándote suavemente. —bromeó Kurt.

— ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? —Blaine bromeó de vuelta, con ojos brillando de risa.

— Hacer buen uso de esto, —dijo Kurt, frotando su trasero contra el miembro de Blaine.

— Oh Dios. Yo... Yo puedo hacerlo. —Blaine empujó su ingle hacia arriba, su miembro endureciéndose nuevamente cuando Kurt se encontró con él.— ¿Podrías... podrías bajarte los pantalones?

— Lo hemos hecho antes.

— Entonces hazlo, —dijo Blaine, su voz haciéndose más profunda con lujuria.— Ahora.

— ... Porque te lo estoy avisando, Finn Hudson, si alguna vez quieres ir más allá de la primera base, estás... ¡OH DIOS MÍO! —El grito inconfundible de Rachel Berry hizo eco fuertemente en la sala de estar cuando vio lo que estaba sucediendo delante de ella.

Blaine recostado sobre su espalda, vestido únicamente con calzoncillos mientras que Kurt -desnudo de la cintura para arriba- estaba sentado encima de él, con las manos detenidas sobre la hebilla de su cinturón. Finn arrastrándose desalentadamente tras ella, abriendo los ojos como platos cuando levantó la mirada para ver a la pareja.

— ¡Amigos!

— ¿Qué? —Kurt lo atacó.

Blaine habría esperado a un indignado y molesto Kurt, no a este arrogante hombre que aún estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él, con una ceja levantada de manera inquisitiva.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Rachel? —le preguntó Kurt mientras ella cerraba fuertemente la boca y miraba hacia el suelo.

— Uh... tenemos visitas, —murmuró Finn apartando la mirada.— Justo ahora. Lo siento... de verdad.

— ¡No me jodas! —gruñó Kurt mientras que de mala gana se bajaba de su novio, quien se subió los pantalones tan rápido como pudo.

— Lo siento, —murmuró -más avergonzado que nunca- aunque Kurt parecía seguir en su actitud indiferente y despreocupada.

— ¿Podríamos... hacer de cuenta que esto nunca pasó? —susurró Rachel, claramente mortificada.

— Creo que me agrada esa idea. —Blaine estuvo de acuerdo.

— Nunca ocurrió, —estalló Kurt mientras se acomodaba la playera.— Nos interrumpieron. Iremos a mi habitación. Vamos, Blaine.

— Alto ahí, guapo. —dijo Santana cuando entró a la casa. Blaine se detuvo, de la mano de Kurt, quien estaba tratando de llevarlo escaleras arriba.— Deja a tu chico para después. Quiero hablar contigo.

Pasaron la tarde juntos, pero separados -Blaine acorralado por Santana quien le pedía interminables consejos sobre Brittany, mientras que Kurt estaba encerrado en una conversación con Mercedes y Rachel relacionada con Finn y Sam. No era que no les preocupara dar consejos o escuchar a sus amigos, pero en el momento en que Blaine se encontró en la puerta para despedirse, los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Me gustaría que pudieras quedarte, —le dijo suavemente.

— Lo sé. Pero se lo prometí a tu padre. ¿Te quedarás todo el fin de semana conmigo?

— Por supuesto, —sonrió Kurt. —Trata de detenerme.

— ¿Quieres que te llame cuando esté en la cama? —le preguntó Blaine en su cuello, haciendo a Kurt estremecerse de placer.

— Creo que me voy a reservar para el fin de semana, —respondió con un beso en sus labios.

Pero sin embargo, el móvil de Blaine se encendió con un mensaje cuando se acomodó bajo las sábanas esa noche, y leyó varias veces antes de responder.

_H es por tus hermosas manos, a las que siempre les encanta acariciarme._

**¿Qué? He estado tratando de pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa, pero en serio, ¿qué?**

_Buenas noches, viejito. Te amo. xoxoxo_

**Demente. Pero también te amo. xoxoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción utilizada en este capítulo es 'Beneath your beautiful' (Bajo tu belleza) de Labrinth ft. Emeli Sandé.

_I es por Incondicionalmente te amo, nada más y nada menos._

**N es por No me jodas, estaba dormido.**

_¡Ha! Sal de la cama y anímate, dormilón. Yo ya llevo una hora en la escuela._

**¿Qué son todos esos mensajes?**

_Me gusta enviarte mensajes._

**No respondiste a mi pregunta.**

_Tengo clases. xoxox_

Blaine se rió, salió de la cama, se duchó y se dirigió al estudio de grabación. No vio a Kurt ese día, sin embargo hablaron por teléfono, y el Jueves despertó con otro mensaje.

_C es por tus caricias y besos, que son los mejores._

**Ya ni siquiera sé qué responder. Estás demente.**

_¿Nos vemos mañana?_

**¿Qué? ¿Hoy no?**

_Es el cumpleaños de Mercedes._

**Ugh. Lo olvidé. Okay. Bueno, diviértete. Supongo que te veré mañana después de clases. Necesito besarte de verdad.**

_¡Blaine! Siempre me besas de verdad, ¿o no?_

**No se suponía que se leería de esa manera y lo sabes.**

_"Necesito besarte, de verdad" Los signos de puntuación recorren un largo camino en los textos._

**Mi mano recorre un largo camino hacia tu trasero.**

_Ahora has cambiado la conversación hacia algo completamente diferente_.

**~ * ~**

— ¿No es increíble? —suspiró Kurt soñadoramente mientras Santana y Rachel ponían los ojos en blanco.

— Luce mejor con la ropa puesta. —recalcó Rachel secamente.

— Tendría que estar en desacuerdo, —dijo Kurt con el codo apoyado en la mesa.— Pero se la quitaré de cualquier manera.

— Apuesto a que lo harás. —murmuró Santana.

Blaine terminó su canción como siempre, buscando a Kurt con la mirada entre la multitud. Ambos habían estado mareados de excitación desde que Blaine recogió a Kurt en la escuela. Habían ido a comer pizza con Wes y Sebastian antes de llegar al Lima Bean, y aunque la frustración sexual era palpable, Blaine sabía que valía la pena esperar a que estuvieran a salvo de vuelta en casa para pasar la noche. Le ofreció a Kurt un guiño antes de volver al piano y dirigirse a la audiencia.

— Y uh... gracias, como siempre, por asistir. He estado tocando aquí por un largo tiempo, y algunos de ustedes habrán notado a un guapísimo joven que ha estado viniendo a verme en cada actuación.— Se detuvo y sonrió tímidamente cuando la audiencia emitió un coro de "Ahh's." Luego miró a Kurt directamente a los ojos.— Y... bueno... no nada más es increíblemente hermoso, también tiene la voz más impresionante que jamás he escuchado. Además de que me hizo el hombre más feliz de la faz de la tierra el día que me dijo "Te amo."

— ¡Demasiado cursi, Anderson! —gritó Sebastian y Santana agregó un fuerte "de acuerdo" cuando el público rió.

— Como sea, —Blaine les enseñó la lengua a ambos brevemente antes de volver a Kurt.— Él se me ha estado resistiendo... —sonrojándose cuando la multitud silbó, añadió rápidamente— con el canto, quiero decir. ¡El canto! Una voz como la tuya, necesita ser escuchada, Kurt.

— Oh Dios... —murmuró Kurt mientras trataba de ocultarse en el cabello de Rachel.

— Entonces... me preguntaba si me harías el honor de venir aquí y cantar conmigo.

Blaine esperaba lleno de nervios, por lo que le pareció una eternidad. El pánico se apoderó de él mientras miraba a Kurt conversando apresuradamente con las dos chicas, y se preguntó si lo había presionado demasiado. Fue Wes quien gentilmente lo animó, Santana fue quien lo obligó a levantarse de su asiento, y Rachel quien lo llevó a la fuerza hasta el escenario, donde fue a dar nerviosamente al lado de Blaine y murmuró;— Te haré pagar por esto. ¿Qué vamos a cantar?

— ¿Recuerdas la última vez que cantamos juntos en mi casa?

— Blaine...

— ¿Por favor? —Sus ojos eran tan sinceros, tan llenos de amor y esperanza y fijos sólo en Kurt, que no pudo evitar ahogarse en ellos, y de pronto era como si estuvieran de vuelta en el salón de música de Blaine, juntos, sólo ellos dos mientras le indicaba a Blaine con un movimiento de cabeza que iniciara la música. No cantó hacia a el público, en vez de eso, se apoyó sobre el piano y miró hacia Blaine con una tierna sonrisa cuando este [comenzó a cantar](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bqIxCtEveG8).

  
_"You tell all the boys 'No'_   
_Makes you feel good, yeah._   
_I know you're out of my league_   
_But that won't scare me away oh, no_   


("Le dices a todos los chicos 'No'  
Te hace sentir bien, sí  
Sé que estás fuera de mi alcance  
Pero eso no me asustará de ninguna manera, no)

_._

  
_You've carried on so long,_   
_You couldn't stop if you tried it._   
_You've built your wall so high_   
_That no one could climb it,_   
_But I'm gonna try._   


(Has seguido haciéndolo por tanto tiempo,  
No podrías parar si lo intentaras.  
Has construido un muro tan alto  
Que nadie podría escalarlo,  
Pero yo lo voy a intentar.)

.

  
_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_   
_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_   
_Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy_   
_I wanna see inside_   
_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?"_   


(¿Me dejarías ver debajo de tu belleza?  
¿Me dejarías ver debajo de tu perfección?  
Quítatelo ahora, niño, quítatelo ahora, niño  
Quiero ver tu interior  
¿Me dejarías ver debajo de tu belleza esta noche?")

Abrió sus ojos para encontrar a Blaine sonriéndole, y exhaló un enorme suspiro de alivio mientras su novio se hacía cargo.

  
_"You let all the boys go_   
_Makes you feel good, don't it?_   
_Behind your Broadway show_   
_I heard a voice say 'please, don't hurt me'_   


("Dejas ir a todos los chicos  
Te hace sentir bien, ¿no es así?  
Detrás de tu espectáculo de Broadway  
Escuché una voz que decía 'por favor, no me lastimes')

_._

  
_You've carried on so long,_   
_You couldn't stop if you tried it._   
_You've built your wall so high_   
_That no one could climb it,_   
_But I'm gonna try._   


(Has seguido haciéndolo por tanto tiempo,  
No podrías parar si lo intentaras.  
Has construido un muro tan alto  
Que nadie podría escalarlo,  
Pero yo lo voy a intentar.)

_._

  
_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_  
 _Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_  
 _Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy_  
 _I wanna see inside_  
 _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?  
O_ _h, tonight..."_  


(¿Me dejarías ver debajo de tu belleza?  
¿Me dejarías ver debajo de tu perfección?  
Quítatelo ahora, niño, quítatelo ahora, niño  
Quiero ver tu interior  
¿Me dejarías ver debajo de tu belleza esta noche?  
Oh, esta noche...")

Y entonces lo hicieron juntos, la mano de Kurt descansando sobre el hombro de Blaine, todavía totalmente absorto en su hipnótica mirada, y la pasión fluyendo a través de él mientras cantaban.

  
_"I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower_   
_I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out_   
_We'll be falling, falling but that's OK_   
_'Cause I'll be right here._   
_I just wanna know_   


("Voy a escalar hasta la cima de tu torre de marfil  
Voy a tomar tu mano y luego saltaremos al vacío  
Estaremos cayendo y cayendo, pero está bien  
Porque estaré justo aquí.  
Yo sólo quiero saber)

_._

  
_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_  
 _Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_  
 _Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy_  
 _'Cause I wanna see inside_  
 _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_  
 _Oh, tonight..._  
See beneath your beautiful tonight.  
 _We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no._  
 _Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?"_  


(¿Me dejarías ver debajo de tu belleza?  
¿Me dejarías ver debajo de tu perfección?  
Quítatelo ahora, niño, quítatelo ahora, niño  
Porque quiero ver tu interior  
¿Me dejarías ver debajo de tu belleza esta noche?  
Oh, esta noche...  
Ver debajo tu belleza esta noche.  
No somos perfectos, no somos perfectos, no.  
¿Me dejarías ver debajo de tu belleza esta noche?")

Puede que haya habido aplausos, -Blaine pensó que los hubo- pero ninguno de los dos los escuchó cuando Blaine se puso de pie y besó a Kurt tentadoramente lento en los labios.

— Vamos a casa, —le susurró y Kurt asintió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Blaine mientras caminaban juntos a través del Lima Bean. Kurt creyó seguir escuchando los aplausos, y estaba bastante seguro de que escuchó a alguien gritando 'tengan sexo,' pero si había sido Sebastian, Santana o incluso Wes (poco probable), él no podía saberlo. Cuando el aire nocturno los golpeó, empujó a Blaine suavemente contra el auto para otro profundo peso.

— Te amo tanto.

No hubo palabras de camino a casa, no había necesidad de ellas mientras Kurt se apretaba tan fuerte como le era posible al costado de Blaine, quien colocó un brazo alrededor de él, dándole un beso en el cabello. Los dedos de Kurt mantuvieron un recorrido interminable sobre el muslo de Blaine hasta que llegaron a casa y, de mala gana, tuvo que moverse para que Blaine pudiera estacionar el auto. Entrando a la casa en silencio, ninguno de los dos se molestó en encender la luz, caminando de la mano escaleras arriba y hacia la habitación, donde Blaine finalmente encendió una pequeña lámpara.

— Yo también te amo, —finalmente respondió, después tomó a Kurt en sus brazos una vez más, buscando esos labios que tanto amaba. Se quitaron la ropa lentamente, Kurt tratando de tentar a Blaine lo más que podía, pero al final terminó cediendo, probándolo, acariciándolo y tomándolo mientras Blaine lo atraía más hacia él.

— Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, —gimió Kurt, presionando su cuerpo lo más cerca posible del cuerpo de Blaine.— Te necesito.

— Lo sé.

Las palabras dieron paso a suaves suspiros, a sonidos de labios y lenguas en la piel, y a temblorosas manos y piernas cuando Blaine cuidadosamente recostó a Kurt sobre la cama y trazó círculos con un dedo alrededor de su entrada.— S-si quieres parar...

— No quiero parar.

Blaine asintió, depositando suaves besos en sus rodillas, pasando una suave mano por su muslo cuando empujó un dedo en su interior. El rostro de Kurt se contrajo en una mueca, pero entonces Blaine lo observó relajarse visiblemente y estirarse hasta atraerlo en un beso.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí... —Kurt respiró mientras Blaine lo abría lentamente.— Se siente bien. —Moviéndose hasta recostarse a su lado, Blaine siguió besando a Kurt profundamente, distrayéndolo mientras introducía un segundo y luego un tercer dedo hasta que Kurt no pudo aguantarlo más y rompió el beso para echar su cabeza hacia atrás y gemir audiblemente.— Oh Dios, Blaine... No sabía que se sentiría tan bien... No se si voy a poder...

— Vas a poder, —susurró Blaine animándolo.— Sólo... no te acaricies, —le dijo cuando la mano de Kurt dejó su cabello para dirigirse hacia abajo.— Yo lo haré, en un momento.

— Por favor... sólo... por favor.

— Lo sé. Lo sé.

Sus manos temblaban casi incontrolablemente cuando se arrodilló entre las piernas de Kurt y se hacía un lío con el paquetito del condón, y Kurt encontró sus nervios extrañamente tranquilizadores mientras Blaine maldecía por lo bajo.

— ¿Blaine?

— Lo siento, —resopló de frustración y agachó la cabeza.— Quiero que todo sea perfecto, pero estoy condenadamente aterrado. —ofreciéndole a Kurt una sonrisa, se sorprendió cuando el niño se sentaba y enredaba sus piernas alrededor de él, buscando con las manos los suaves rizos de su nuca.

— ¿Por qué?

— No quiero lastimarte, o decepcionarte.

— No podrías. No lo harías, —lo tranquilizó Kurt mientras besaba sus mejillas.— Um... ¿alguna vez has tenido relaciones sexuales sin condón?

— No, —Blaine frunció el ceño ligeramente.— Nunca...

— Bien. Problema resuelto, —dijo Kurt decisivamente mientras tomaba el paquetito de aluminio y lo arrojaba al otro lado de la habitación.— Aquí.

Agarró el lubricante y lo escurrió sobre su mano, embarrándolo sobre el miembro de Blaine y raspando con los dientes a lo largo de su cuello. Blaine jadeaba y gemía, empujándose en el puño de Kurt hasta que de pronto se había ido. Abrió los ojos para encontrar a Kurt recostado contra la almohada, esperándolo.

Y esta vez su sonrisa fue radiante cuando miró a Kurt a los ojos y sintió su conexión más fuerte que nunca. Se empujó dentro de él lo más cuidadosamente posible, cerniéndose sobre Kurt con brazos temblorosos y dándole tiempo para adaptarse. Finalmente, después de lo que a Blaine le pareció el tiempo más largo, pudo empujarse un poquito más y se quedó quieto, inclinándose para besar la frente de Kurt, donde podía ver ya algunas gotitas de sudor.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Um... sí, —susurró, tragándose sus nervios mientras le ofrecía una deslumbrante sonrisa.— De hecho, lo estoy.— La sensación abrumadora de sentirse lleno era extraña pero no desagradable, e inclinó su rostro hacia la suave caricia de la mano de Blaine sobre su mejilla. Y entonces Blaine empezó a moverse. Kurt siempre se había preguntado cómo se sentiría, pero nunca esperó que se sintiera así de bien y tan rápido mientras Blaine, cuidadosamente, salía de él casi por completo para luego empujarse de vuelta una vez más. Todo en Kurt se estremeció, palpitó y vibró en la más deliciosa manera posible mientras Blaine lo llenaba una y otra vez, y sus sentidos estaban abrumados por el hombre al que más amaba.

— Blaine... —gimió suavemente.— Blaine, es... oh... es tan bueno.

— Pon tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.— lo instó mientras agarraba un poco el ritmo y Kurt gritaba fuertemente ante la nueva posición.

— ¡Dios! ¿Es-es esto...?

— Sí.

— No pares.

— No planeaba hacerlo, —respondió Blaine con una pequeña risa. Se inclinó y le robó un beso más, y después sus embestidas se hicieron más profundas y más duras mientras Kurt se deshacía debajo de él.— Kurt, eres tan hermoso, —exhaló. Era un momento tan tierno y precioso, que sintió que hablar -incluso entre suspiros- sería un sacrilegio. Tomando el miembro de Kurt en su mano, empezó a acariciarlo al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas, lo que hizo que Kurt apretara más fuerte las piernas alrededor de su cintura y se alzara de la cama ligeramente para clavar sus uñas en la espalda de Blaine.

— Blaine... Blaine...

— Está bien, —le susurró, hundiendo su rostro en el húmedo cabello de Kurt.— Déjalo ir, niño precioso.

Y lo hizo, viniéndose intensamente en la mano de Blaine mientras su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás en un grito silencioso de placer. Blaine lo siguió, sosteniendo a Kurt fuertemente mientras vibraba dentro de él, depositando erráticos y húmedos besos en donde podía, antes de caer encima de él, donde trató de recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Blaine...?

— ¿Mmmm? —vino la respuesta amortiguada.

— Me estás aplastando.

Retirándose, Blaine rió y besó a Kurt en la mejilla cálidamente antes de salir de su interior lo más cuidadoso posible. Haciendo una mueca ante la pérdida, Kurt se desplazó ligeramente en la cama y luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

— Oh.

— ¿Hmmm?

— Um...

— Sí, —rió Blaine.— Fuiste tú el que se deshizo del condón.

— No quiero que haya nada de eso entre nosotros, —dijo Kurt simplemente.— Nunca.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Blaine lo acercó más a su cuerpo, ignorando por ahora la desagradable pegajosidad a favor de los mimos.

— ¡Me encantó!, —sonrió Kurt mientras Blaine reía a carcajadas.— Te amo.

— Bien, —dijo, con adorables y centelleantes ojos.— Tal vez podamos hacerlo de nuevo en algún momento.

— Hmm, tal vez, —dijo Kurt con un largo beso en sus labios.— Pero justo ahora, me gustaría mucho un baño.

Limpios y saciados, se deslizaron bajo las frescas sábanas llenos de felicidad. Blaine se inclinó sobre Kurt para revisar la hora en su móvil, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio un nuevo mensaje de texto.

— ¿En qué momento me mandaste un mensaje? —le preguntó, mirándolo con confusión.

— Cuando estaba en el baño en el Lima Bean, —sonrió adormilado.

_A es por avanzada edad... pero no puedes evitar ser tan viejo._

Blaine se rió, regresando su teléfono a la mesita de noche y acomodándose de cucharita con Kurt.

— Sin embargo, todavía lo hago bien, —le dijo contra su cuello.

— Sí, lo haces.

— ¿A qué estás jugando?

— Muy pronto lo sabrás.

**~ * ~**

_G es por tu glorioso trasero, por el que estoy bastante entusiasmado._

— Déjame en paz, —dijo Blaine mientras rodaba hasta quedar boca abajo y ponía una almohada sobre su cabeza, depositando el teléfono en el suelo.

Kurt se rió en respuesta.— Estaba bastante orgulloso de ese. Vamos, levántate.

— No.

— Vamos, —dijo Kurt con un beso en su hombro.— Preparé el desayuno.

Blaine se dio la vuelta y se sentó, sonriéndole apreciativamente a los dos platos de huevos con tocino y tazas de café. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando notó que Kurt se quitaba la bata y se acomodaba bajo las sábanas, vistiendo únicamente un par de bóxers de Blaine.

— Podría acostumbrarme a esto, —le dijo con un beso en sus labios.— ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy un poco adolorido, —admitió Kurt tímidamente.

— ¿Podría hacerte sentir mejor con un beso?

Golpeándolo juguetonamente en el brazo, Kurt le entregó su plato.— ¿Ya sabes lo que dicen no? eso de que la mejor cura para la resaca es mas alcohol. Bueno pues, creo que sé como podemos hacerle para que me sienta mejor, —le sonrió, inclinándose y robando un trozo de tocino del plato de Blaine.

— ¡Hey!

— ¡Sigo creciendo! —protestó Kurt con la boca llena, lo que hizo que Blaine arqueara las cejas sugestivamente. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Kurt tragó.— Vas a pasar todo el día convirtiendo todo en insinuaciones, ¿no es así?

— Mas o menos, —dijo Blaine con una sonrisa traviesa.— Y ni siquiera lo lamento.

— Oh cariño, no puedes ser tan ordinario.

— Gracias. Entonces... hablemos de tu mensaje

— ¿Sí?

— Por favor dime qué está pasando. Llevamos una semana así.

— Nop.

— Una pista.

— Difícilmente encuentras comida en esta casa, —dijo Kurt, bebiendo un sorbo de café y colocando la charola en el suelo.

— Ahora me estás cambiando de tema.

— Es sólo una observación. Me iba a ofrecer a preparar la cena esta noche.

— ¿Quieres ser realmente mundano e ir conmigo a hacer las compras? —preguntó Blaine.

Todo dentro de Kurt se disparó ante la perspectiva de hacer algo tan... doméstico juntos, y trató desesperadamente de actuar indiferente cuando respondió— claro.

— Genial, —dijo Blaine de manera despreocupada, secretamente emocionado ante la idea de ir a comprar comestibles con su novio.— Tengo algunas cosas que hacer más tarde, así que se me ocurrió que podrías ponerte al corriente con tu tarea.

— ¿No puedo ir contigo?

— No, porque a menos que esté completamente equivocado, mañana es el cumpleaños de cierto jovencito, y no quiero que sepas lo que estoy haciendo.

**~ * ~**

— Quiero montarte, —gimió Kurt esa noche mientras los dedos de Blaine lo estiraban

Levantando su cabeza de donde había estado chupando ávidamente el miembro de Kurt, una lenta sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Blaine mientras se dejaba caer sobre su espalda.— Soy todo tuyo.

Agarrando fuertemente las caderas de Kurt, lo guió gentilmente hasta que se sentó apretadamente contra él y Blaine gimió ante la sensación de ser enterrado tan profundamente. Kurt permaneció inmóvil por un momento, pasando sus manos a lo largo del pecho de Blaine hasta que se levantó en busca de un beso.

— ¡Por Dios! —chilló, olvidándose del beso mientras chispas de aguda excitación se disparaban por todo su cuerpo.— Oh Dios. Blaine...

— Entonces móntame, —dijo con una arrogante sonrisa, después sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando Kurt procedió a balancearse sobre él muy lentamente.— Oh Dios.

— ¿No es bueno? —preguntó Kurt con pánico.

— Demasiado bueno, —gruñó Blaine entre dientes mientras elevaba sus manos hasta sostenerse fuertemente de la cabecera.— Joder... es simplemente... perfecto.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Hmmm, —sonrió Blaine, con ojos oscuros y llenos de placer mientras impulsaba sus caderas una y otra vez para encontrarse con el trasero de Kurt.

— ¿Te monto bien?

— Joder, sí. Me tomas tan bien. Tan condenadamente hermoso. — Moviendo sus manos de vuelta a las caderas de Kurt, se empujó hacia arriba más duro, y Kurt echó la cabeza hacia atrás lleno de placer cuando sintió el miembro de Blaine rozando su próstata.

— Te amo tanto, —gimió fuertemente.— Amo sentirte dentro de mi.

— Móntame más duro, Kurt, —Demandó Blaine.— Tómame.

Y así lo hizo. Subiendo y bajando, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos estuvieran respirando pesadamente mientras Blaine tomaba el miembro de Kurt en su mano y llegaban juntos al límite. Kurt cayó hacia adelante para besar los labios de Blaine tiernamente antes de acurrucarse encima de él con Blaine todavía enterrado en él.

— ¿Es aceptable pasar mi cumpleaños número diecisiete dormido en ti? —murmuró débilmente en el cuello de Blaine.

— Por muy tentador que sea, no. —rió Blaine.— Te perderás los regalos y otras cosas divertidas.

— ¿Lo que significa...?

— Significa espera y verás, niño precioso. Espera y verás.


	26. Chapter 26

— Feliz cumpleaños a ti... —cantó Blaine suavemente mientras se acomodaba de cucharita detrás de Kurt, que todavía dormía.

— ¿Ya es hoy? —preguntó adormilado.

— Sí, —se rió. — Baja cuando estés listo.

Su calor se desvaneció cuando Kurt se arrastró a regañadientes fuera de la cama y hacia el baño antes de bajar para encontrar la mesa de la cocina llena de regalos y comida.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?

— Tu papá y Carole dejaron algunos regalos conmigo -aunque traerán más cuando regresen. Además de que hay un regalo de Cooper por algún lado, y los demás son de mi parte, —dijo Blaine orgulloso, tomando a Kurt entre sus brazos.

— No tenías que darme nada, —murmuró Kurt, avergonzado.— No después de que...

— Hey, sshhh. Sabes que eso ya está olvidado **.** —Besando sus labios firmemente, lo llevó a la mesa donde tomó asiento en una silla y tiró de Kurt en su regazo.— ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que te sostuve así? —le preguntó mientras Kurt se acurrucaba contra él.

— Sí, lo recuerdo.

— Estabas tan perdido, tan asustado.

— No me lo recuerdes.

— Quiero que lo recuerdes, porque quiero que te des cuenta de lo lejos que has llegado -lo lejos que hemos llegado- desde entonces. Estoy tan orgulloso de estar contigo.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Por supuesto! —dijo Blaine indignado.— ¿Si no por qué lo diría?

— No lo sé. Es sólo que... algunas veces todavía me cuesta creer que todo esto es real, que estamos juntos y que soy amado.

— Bueno pues créelo, porque es real y no me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Ahora, ¿qué quieres primero, la comida o los regalos?

Kurt se alegraba considerablemente con cada regalo que abría, y de hecho chilló cuando se dirigió al regalo de Blaine y lo desenvolvió para encontrar un abrigo Burberry.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, Blaine! Esto es... esto es... ¡Esto es de la temporada actual! ¡Nunca antes había tenido algo de la temporada actual! ¡Oh Dios mío! —poniéndose de pie, se puso el abrigo inmediatamente, girando alegremente mientras Blaine reía.— Esto ha de haberte costado una fortuna, —susurró de pronto, mirándolo con grandes ojos.— No tenías que hacerlo...

— Kurt. Esa maldita revista tuya estuvo abierta en la misma página por semanas. Cada que pasaba junto a tu escritorio, ahí estaba. Y me puse a pensar que era el abrigo o el modelo a lo que te referías cuando circulaste la fotografía y escribiste 'lo quiero desesperadamente' en ella, y dibujaste corazones por todas partes. Sólo espero que haya sido el abrigo.

— Era el abrigo, —rió lleno de felicidad.— Es casimir, —dijo con total conocimiento de causa.

— Lo sé.

— El nombre completo de la colección es 'abrigo de casimir de longitud media en pálido gris melange,' —continuó feliz.

— Okay.

— Y se vende en...

— Sé dónde se vende, —dijo Blaine, sonriendo felizmente mientras iba hacia él.— Y también se que luces enloquecedoramente ardiente con él, aún sobre tu pijama.

Kurt lo besó lleno de felicidad, alejándose un poco, sin aliento y con las mejillas rosadas de emoción.— Gracias, —le dijo contra sus labios. Cerrando los ojos, pasó sus dedos alegremente sobre las solapas, riendo cuando Blaine tiró de él hacia sus brazos una vez más.

— Tienes más regalos, —le dijo suavemente.

Kurt no se quitó el abrigo, pero se acomodó de vuelta en el regazo de Blaine mientras le entregaba el último regalo.

— Uh... y este es... sí.

— Tiene perfecto sentido, Blaine, gracias.

— No quiero decir que es... um... ya sabes. Si no te gusta podemos cambiarlo.

Kurt quitó la tapa con cuidado, dejándola a un lado y jadeando mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Sostuvo el brazalete de plata con sumo cuidado, pasando sus dedos por los eslabones antes de examinar los dijes.

— Es uh...

— ¿Por qué estos? —preguntó Kurt en un susurro.

— Um... —Kurt lo miró mientras Blaine hacía una pausa y notaba que luchaba para hablar. Se ruborizó mientras se aclaraba la garganta y lo intentaba de nuevo.— Um... la nota musical es porque así fue como nos conocimos, y porque es algo que significa mucho para los dos- El uh... el micrófono es para recordarte lo mucho que amo tu voz, y tiene insertados cristales azules y ámbar porque son los colores que más se asemejan al color de nuestros ojos, —hizo una pausa para reír suavemente -todavía tímido- luego tomó el brazalete en sus propias manos.— Y el corazón... por el amor que nos tenemos, obviamente. Para recordarte que siempre tendrás mi corazón, y...

— Para tener valor, —dijo Kurt suavemente, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas mientras trazaba un dedo delicadamente sobre la palabra grabada en un lado.

— Y-y tengo un diamante guardado, —dijo Blaine nervioso.— Porque un día, espero -más que a nada- poder poner un anillo en tu dedo. —Se mordió el labio inferior, preocupado de haber dicho demasiado, pero entonces Kurt lo sorprendió.

— No, si yo lo hago primero, —dijo, limpiando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.— No sé qué hice para merecerte, o todo esto, —dijo, señalando hacia la mesa.— Pero te amo tanto, tanto.— le dijo con ojos llenos de sinceridad y amor.

Intercambiaron dulces besos, luego se acomodaron nuevamente en la silla, contentos de sentirse en brazos del otro y simplemente dejando que el tiempo pasara sobre ellos, hasta que Blaine, de mala gana se movió.

— Tienes que ponerte en marcha, —dijo a regañadientes.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde voy?

— Al centro comercial. Vas a encontrarte con Rachel, Tina, Mercedes y Quinn. Rachel tiene mi tarjeta de crédito junto con las instrucciones precisas de comprarte toda la ropa que quieras y el almuerzo para todos.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

— Nop, —sonrió Blaine.— Puedes llevarte mi auto, pero tienes que regresar a las tres, mis padres quieren pasar a desearte feliz cumpleaños.

— ¿Por qué no vienes?

— Porque son tus amigas y quieren verte por tu cumpleaños. Tenemos el resto del fin de semana para estar juntos... es decir, empezando por esta noche.

— ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? —dijo Kurt, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine.

— Así es.

— Bésame, —suspiró.— Bésame fuerte, como si nunca fueras a tener suficiente.

— Nunca puedo tener suficiente, —dijo Blaine acunando el rostro de Kurt en sus manos.— Quiero ahogarme en tus besos.

A Kurt se le hizo tarde para encontrarse con sus amigas, aunque apenas se sorprendieron. Sin embargo sintió un pequeño atisbo de felicidad silenciando el gemido de Rachel con un— Siento llegar tarde, estaba recibiendo mi mamada de cumpleaños. —Entonces recordó que Santana no estaba presente para reírse, y las otras lo miraron horrorizadas, a excepción de Quinn, quien sonrió.— ¡Okay! —dijo él radiante de felicidad.— Vamos de compras.

Regresó a casa triunfante, contándole ansiosamente a Blaine que muchas tiendas tenían rebajas, y felizmente le mostró sus nuevas adquisiciones antes de devolverle su tarjeta de crédito.

— Y-yo no iba a usarla... —comenzó.

— Ya lo sabía, es por eso que le di a Rachel instrucciones exactas de pararse junto a ti y entregar la tarjeta antes de que intentaras sacar la cartera. ¿Confío en que así fue?

— Es Rachel, —remarcó Kurt secamente,— Ella tiene que ganar.

El timbre sonó y Kurt respondió, dejando a Blaine con una sensación extraña ante la emoción de tener a Kurt sintiéndose como en casa.

— ¡Kurt, cariño! —Sara lo abrazó cálidamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Estoy tan contenta de que sea tu cumpleaños, —parloteó mientras entraba a la casa con Mike siguiéndola detrás.— Diecisiete suena mejor que dieciséis. Diecisiete es casi la mayoría de edad. No es que fuera un problema, pero la Señora Edgemont arqueó las cejas ligeramente cuando se lo dije. Por supuesto, ella no es quién para criticar a nadie. Es once años más grande que su esposo, para empezar, así que de verdad no...

— Mamá, —la interrumpió Blaine.

— Hola, mi amor.

— Por favor deja de hablar.

— Muy bien, mi amor, —sonrió feliz.— Trajimos pastel. Iré a entretenerme con eso.

Mike se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano y suspiró con alivio antes de dirigirse a Kurt.— Feliz cumpleaños, hijo,— le dijo -ignorando la forma en que la boca de Kurt se abrió con sorpresa y continuó.— ¿Has hablado con tu padre?

— Um... esta mañana, —respondió dócilmente, todavía en shock ante el hecho de que este hombre le hubiera llamado hijo.

— Perfecto. ¿Lo están pasando bien?

— Sí. Um... sí. Mi papá sigue quejándose de que hace mucho calor, pero independientemente de eso, lo están disfrutando completamente.

— Veo que te gustó el brazalete, comentó Mike cuando alcanzó a verlo alrededor de la muñeca de Kurt.

— Oh, —comenzó Kurt con sorpresa y confusion.— Sí. Yo um...

— ¿Puedo verlo? No lo había visto. Blaine me pidió que lo aconsejara y que le dijera si pensaba que un brazalete era demasiado femenino o no. Le dije que no. Yo uso uno. Cooper también, no uno de dijes pero, aún así es un brazalete.

Como siempre con los padres de Blaine, Kurt se encontró relajándose ante su presencia, lo suficiente como para compartir una rebanada de pastel con Blaine y tomando turnos para darse de comer en la boca mutuamente. Sara les dijo 'lindos' y les pidió que la dejaran tomarles una foto, Blaine se sintió avergonzado y Kurt se rió de él, aún más cuando Mike volvió a contar una historia de Blaine de cuando tenía cuatro años de edad, destruyendo su pastel para no tener que compartirlo.

— Se vuelve protector con su comida, —rió Sara con él, mientras Blaine ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos.

— Me di cuenta, —coincidió Kurt.— Tuve que pelear con él por un pastel de queso. He encontrado mi némesis.

— Recuerdo cuando Blaine tenía seis... —comenzó Mike, pero Blaine se puso de pie.

— Okay, okay. Suficiente. Váyanse ahora, —se rió.— Ya han dicho demasiado.

— Estaba jugando en el jardín con la hija de los vecinos, Jessie...

— Papá... —se quejó Blaine.— De verdad tienen que irse. Tengo planes. Planes que no los involucra a ustedes, y esa es la razón.

— Fui a echarles un ojo, —continuó Mike imperturbable,— sólo para encontrarlos desnudos a ambos bajo el árbol de manzanas. Bueno...

— Oh Dios mío. Por favor. Mamá. Ayúdame, —suplicó Blaine mientras empujaba a su parlanchín padre por el pasillo.

— Creo que es seguro decir que ella es la única mujer que ha estado desnuda con él alguna vez...

— ¡Adiós! —chilló Blaine, abriendo la puerta y empujando a su padre hacia afuera.— Mamá, gracias por el pastel y yo...

— Aparentemente todo había sido su idea. ¡Y Blaine se había sentido decepcionado cuando ella se negó a ir a buscar a su hermano! **—** rió Mike de buena gana, mientras Kurt se limpiaba las lágrimas y Blaine lucía mortificado y trataba de esconderse en el hombro de Kurt.

— ¿Terminaste? **—** preguntó con voz débil.

— Sí. —dijo su padre cuando abrazó a Blaine y luego a Kurt.— Prometo irme y no regresar hasta que tenga más historias, —dijo sonriendo.

— Esperaré con ansias, —sonrió Kurt de vuelta y después besó a Sara en la mejilla.— Gracias por todo, —le dijo sinceramente.— No tenían que hacer todo esto.

— Queríamos hacerlo, —le respondió ella cálidamente mientras le sostenía fuertemente su mano.— Nos encanta que Blaine esté tan feliz y tan establecido, y te lo debemos a ti. Además de que nos encanta tenerte en nuestras vidas, cariño. Eres un jovencito maravilloso. Se que tu padre está orgulloso de ti, y con razón. Disfruten la velada, —le dijo mientras subía al auto.

Kurt y Blaine se quedaron en la entrada de la casa, del brazo y despidiéndose de ellos con un movimiento de la mano -la imagen de la domesticidad- mientras Kurt lo besaba en la mejilla todavía caliente de Blaine.

— Parezco un niño cuando estoy avergonzado, y mis padres son mortificantes, —comentó Blaine, después hizo a Kurt gritar cuando lo alzó sobre su hombro.

— ¡Blaine! ¿A dónde vamos?

— A alistarnos, —respondió.

Se negó a dar más detalles, sólo le dijo a Kurt que se vistiera casual cuando se dio cuenta de que su enojo empezaba a hervir a fuego lento ante no saber qué ponerse.

— Okay. No vamos a ir a ningún lado, le dijo cuando se arrodilló entre sus piernas.— ¿Por qué no te pones tus vaqueros, y esa camisa que compraste hoy? También la bufanda que te dieron mis padres. —le dijo cuando se dio cuenta del enorme chupetón que estaba formándose a consecuencia de la acción en la ducha.

— Sí, me pregunto por qué tus padres me regalarían una bufanda, —bromeó Kurt cuando se vio en el espejo.— Tal vez es porque ya no puedo dejar de usarlas desde que estoy contigo.

— Lo siento.

— Nunca digas que lo sientes por amarme, —le dijo Kurt cuando se volvió y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

— Sí... es tu culpa por ser tan condenadamente adorable.

— Hey... ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kurt mientras levantaba la barbilla de Blaine suavemente.

— Es sólo que... quiero que estés feliz con los planes de esta noche, —le dijo lleno de nervios.

— ¿Esos planes te involucran?

— Por supuesto.

— Entonces estaré feliz.

Blaine abrió la puerta de la sala de música y encendió las luces cuando el fuerte grito de 'sorpresa' explotó, seguido de una conmovedora interpretación de Feliz Cumpleaños al más puro estilo del club Glee. Kurt luchó por disfrutar de todas las caras sonrientes, pero vio lo suficiente para darse cuenta que todos sus amigos estaban ahí -incluido el Sr. Schue. Wes, Sebastian, Nick y Jeff estaban alineados en la pared del fondo y Santana se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

— ¿Qué demo...? —comenzó.

— ¿Te gusta? —le dijo la chica señalando todas las decoraciones.— No podía ir contigo al centro comercial porque estaba ayudando a Blaine y a Wes a acomodar todo. De hecho, fue porque no puedo estar junto a Berry por más de cinco minutos, pero esta parecía ser la excusa perfecta.

— Pero... ¿Cómo entraron todos? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a un sonriente Blaine.

— Wes tiene una llave, —le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.— Tal vez por eso te entretuve en el baño más tiempo del estrictamente necesario. —le susurró al oído.

— ¿En serio? Y yo que pensé que te querías asegurar de que ciertas partes de mi cuerpo estuvieran completamente limpias, —bromeó, quedándose sordo ante el grito de indignación de Rachel.

— ¡Kurt! ¿No fue suficiente lo de esta mañana?

— Nunca es suficiente cuando se trata de mi novio, —dijo con aire de suficiencia mietras ella se sonrojaba.— ¿Trajiste cerveza? —le preguntó a Blaine cuando Puck y Finn se acercaron de inmediato a la mesa.

— Uh... sí. —Blaine se encogió de hombros.— No sé... no supe que hacer. No estoy muy a gusto con eso, pero soy tu novio, no tu papá, así que...

— Gracias. No sólo por la cerveza, —añadió rápidamente.— Sino por hacer todo esto. Por convencer a todos de que vinieran.

— No tuve que convencer a nadie, —dijo Blaine mientras sostenía su mano.— Ellos están aquí porque quieren celebrar tu cumpleaños contigo -incluso mis amigos. Eres agradable, Kurt. Eres amado.

Entonces lo besó, profunda y apasionadamente frente a todo el mundo. Kurt ignoró los silbidos, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y besándolo de vuelta con toda la emoción hasta que se separaron, sin aliento, con sus pupilas dilatadas de deseo.

— Que empiece la fiesta. —susurró Blaine.— Porque espero con ansias que llegue ya la hora de dormir.

**~ * ~**

— ¡Verdad o reto! — gritó Brittany más que eufórica en el mismo segundo en el que Will y Emma se despudieron educadamente.

— ¿En serio? —dijo Sebastian sarcásticamente.— ¿Qué somos, chiquillos de dieciséis?

— Um... la mayoría de los aquí presentes tienen diecisiete, o casi. —dijo Wes dándole una amistosa palmada en el hombro.— Puede que no sea lo tuyo, pero es la fiesta de Kurt, y él parece más que gustoso de jugar.— Hizo un gesto en dirección a Kurt, que estaba reuniendo a todos apresuradamente. Blaine se detuvo con Wes, observándolo. Las mejillas de Kurt estaban adorablemente sonrosadas después de dos cervezas, y tal vez estaba más risueño de lo normal, pero no parecía ser algo malo. Calladamente se felicito a sí mismo de haber comprado la cantidad precisa de alcohol, y de haber escondido el resto de su licor en la cajuela del auto, ya que Puck estaba tratando de encontrarlo.

— Esto va a ser angustiante, —se quejó Blaine mientras se acomodaba detrás de Kurt, quien felizmente se recargó contra su pecho.

— Será divertido, —respondió con entusiasmo.— Sólo no escojas reto.

Las primeras rondas fueron bastante tranquilas, todos pusieron los ojos en blanco cuando Finn retó a Rachel a besar a Quinn, después parecía como si todas sus Navidades hubieran llegado de una sola vez cuando las chicas lo complacieron. Brittany respondió una pregunta vulgar por parte de Puck que dejó a toda la habitacion sabiendo más acerca de ella y de Santana de lo que querían, y luego fue el turno de Kurt.

— Verdad, —dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

— ¿Qué es lo más sucio que tú y tu amate ha hecho? —preguntó Santana con una sonrisa.

Kurt se ruborizó demasiado, tragó repetidamente antes de responder.— Yo... uh... no quiero responder eso, —dijo en voz baja.

— Okay. Sigamos.— dijo Wes para salvarlo de una vergüenza aún mayor.

— ¡Esperen! — dijo Quinn.— Si Kurt no quiere responder, entonces tiene que tomar un reto.

— Yo tengo uno, —dijo Sebastian ansiosamente.— Kurt. Te reto a besar a...

— No. —respondió Blaine fuerte y claro mientras lo abrazaba protectoramente.

— ¡No iba a decir que a mi!

— No importa, —gruñó.— Kurt no va a besar a nadie. Sólo a mi. Ahora continúen.

— Gracias, —susurró Kurt y Blaine se relajó cuando sintió que la tensión se iba del cuerpo de Kurt.

— Blaine, —dijo Tina con una sonrisa.— ¿Qué tan lejos has llegado con Sebastian?

— Ew. Dénme algo de crédito, por favor.— dijo Blaine frunciendo la nariz en señal de disgusto.— Lo he besado tres veces. Una cuando estuvimos jugando botella en la escuela, cuando cumplí veintiún años y en sus veintiuno también, cuando ambos estábamos completamente borrachos. Eso es todo. Nada más.

— ¿Sebastian? —Lo miró Rachel cuando asintió.

— Está diciendo la verdad. Y no es por falta de ganas de mi parte, te lo puedo asegurar.

— ¿Dónde jugaron botella? —preguntó Quinn en confusión.— ¿No iban en una escuela de puros varones?

Todos los amigos de Blaine voltearon a otra parte, evitando los rostros interrogantes, y Blaine se rió en el hueco del cuello de Kurt mientras trataba de explicar.— Estábamos simplemente...

— Creo que eso explica por qué todos ustedes son tan buenos amigos, —comentó Santana.— Nunca te imaginé así, Wesley.

— ¡Yo solo besé a Blaine! —gritó indignado mientras todos reían a carcajadas.

La fiesta terminó poco después, y Blaine tomó en sus brazos a un cansado Kurt cuando finalmente cerraron la puerta.— Es tarde. Vamos a la cama, limpiaré todo mañana en la mañana cuando te haya llevado a la escuela.

— No, vamos a hacerlo ahora, —dijo Kurt mientras trataba de contener un bostezo.— Después no tendremos de que preocuparnos. Además no está tan mal.

— En serio Kurt...

— Blaine. No discutas conmigo. No lo vamos a dejar para mañana.

Una hora después, Blaine sacó la última bolsa de basura. Entrando a la cocina buscó a su alrededor para darse cuenta que Kurt había desaparecido, y su teléfono inmediatamente le informó de un nuevo mensaje de texto.

_O... Ocurrirá sobre el piano._

Corrió, deshaciéndose de la camisa, pasándola sobre su cabeza mientras irrumpía en la sala de música, ahora inmaculadamente limpia después de la fiesta.

— ¡Por todos los cielos!

— No podía dejar de pensar en esto, —dijo Kurt mientras dejaba su teléfono a un lado con una sonrisa y agarraba el lubricante en su lugar.— Cuando estábamos jugando verdad o reto, en lo único en lo que realmente podía pensar era en lo que se sentiría ser tomado por ti encima del piano. —Completamente desnudo y sentado en la suave cubierta del piano, Kurt desvergonzadamente se inclinó hacia atrás y abrió las piernas ampliamente -y Blaine luchó por respirar cuando se dio cuenta de que Kurt ya se había estirado él mismo.

— ¿Cuándo...? No puedo creerlo... Dios... ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? —preguntó asombrado.

— A cada rato, en el transcurso de la tarde. —respondió a la ligera.—Estuve saliendo a urtadillas al baño y estirándome un poco más cada vez... Imaginando que eras tú y tus dedos los que me lo hacían.

— ¡No me jodas!

— Porque así te gusta, ¿verdad, Blaine?

— Sí. —jadeó, incapaz de responder algo más.

— Porque soy tuyo.

— Oh Dios. Eres tan caliente, —murmuró mientras pasaba una mano sobre la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

— Quítate el resto de la ropa, Blaine. —ordenó Kurt suavemente, tragándose sus nervios que hacían a sus palmas sudar y a su corazón latir alocadamente.— Y lueo sube aquí y cógeme. Tómame. Demuéstrame que soy tuyo y de nadie más.

Blaine ya estaba desnudo antes de que Kurt terminara de hablar, y no dudó en subirse al piano donde Kurt estaba recostado elegantemente. Tomando el lubricante, rápidamente se pasó la mano sobre sí mismo antes de empujarse con rapidez dentro de Kurt, gimiendo más fuerte que nunca mientras se enterraba profundamente dentro de él.

— Jooooder, —gruñó cuando agarró a Kurt, clavando las uñas fuertemente en sus hombros.— Muy bueno.

— Todo tuyo, —murmuró Kurt en respuesta mientras besaba desde el hombro de Blaine hasta su cuello, encontrando finalmente sus labios.

— Mío. —dijo Blaine simplemente, besándolo duro y sucio mientras conducía a Kurt en un ritmo imparable. La habitación estaba en silencio aparte de sus respiraciones entrecortadas y el sonido de piel chocando contra piel. Blaine apretaba a Kurt tan fuertemente, que la fricción de sus cuerpos era suficiente para que gimiera desenfrenadamente debajo de él.

— Más... necesito... más. Más duro.

Retirándose, Blaine saltó al piso y jaló a Kurt con él, girándolo para que pusiera sus brazos sobre la tapa del piano. Apartando el banco de una patada, Blaine agarró las caderas de Kurt fuertemente mientras se inclinaba sobre él y se lo cogía duro, embistiéndolo una y otra vez, mientras Kurt se frotaba su endurecido miembro.

— Blaine no puedo... me voy... ¡Oh, Dios! —se vino duro, nublándosele la vista mientras su orgasmo lo desgarraba completamente. Blaine continuó, demasiado ido como para detenerse, viniéndose con un poderoso grito mientras se golbeaba más duro que nunca dentro de Kurt, quien agarró los bordes del piano para sostenerse. Se dejó caer sobre su espalda un momento antes de retirarse y caer al suelo, alentando a Kurt a acomodarse sobre su regazo donde lo besó suavemente.

— Hemos ensuciado mi piano, —sonrió Blaine contra la boca de Kurt.— o mas bien, tú.

Mirando hacia arriba, Kurt jadeó cuando vió las manchas blancas que escurrían lentamente por la tapa.— ¡Oh Dios mío, Blaine! Lo siento mucho.

— No te preocupes por eso, —dijo con facilidad.— Simplemente pensaré en ti cada vez que toque. Joder Kurt. Fue increíble. ¿Estás bien? Fui bastante rudo.

— Fue increíble, —Kurt coincidió mientras enrollaba los suaves rizos en sus dedos.— Y estoy bien. Aunque podría estar cojeando durante algunos días.

Blaine se rió suavemente contra su piel.— Creo que tienes que ayudar a este anciano a llegar a la cama, —dijo en voz baja.— Y dejarme acurrucarme en tus brazos toda la noche.

— No podría detenerte aunque lo intentara. —dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie y tirando de Blaine hasta ponerlo de pie.— Gracias por el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, Blaine.

Le sonrió suavemente, acariciando con sus manos la mejilla de Kurt y mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

— Cualquier cosa por ti.


	27. Chapter 27

— ¡Chicago! —gritó Blaine de pronto, sentándose muy erguido.

— ¡Ha! —Kurt se frotó suavemente los ojos mientras se recargaba en las almohadas.— ¿Apenas lo adivinaste?

— S **ó** lo he estado pensando en eso, —dijo Blaine mientras se estiraba.— Pensé que te habías vuelto ligeramente loco, eso es todo.

— Pues ahí lo tienes.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Chicago con todo esto?

— Oh, vamos, —dijo Kurt saltando de la cama y evitando las manos curiosas de Blaine.— Tenemos que empacar.

— ¿Empacar qué? ¿Por qué?

— Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Blaine. —Besándolo delicadamente en los labios, continuó.— Nos vamos a ir por unos días.

— Tienes escuela.

— ¿Y? —Kurt hizo una pausa en el acto de jalar algunas de las viejas playeras de Blaine.— Voy a ausentarme por algunos días, —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Oh, no, no, no, —dijo Blaine mientras se apresuraba a ponerse de pie.— No puedes hacer eso.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque te van a atrapar.

— ¿En Chicago?

— Nos meteremos en problemas, ¿Qué tal si tu papá...?

— Blaine, está bien. He estado planeando esto desde aquel día en el jardin de tus padres. Finn, Rachel y Santana saben -y ellos no dirán una sóla palabra. Finn me va a cubrir en la escuela, y mi papá me llama al celular si me necesita, de todos modos.

— No podemos hacer esto, —le dijo Blaine lleno de pánico.— Nunca he faltado a la escuela sin permiso.

— Yo tampoco, pero no eres tú quien lo va a hacer. Estaremos en casa el Miércoles por la noche, regresaré a la escuela el Jueves.

— Tu papá va a matarme, —susurró.

— No lo hará. —Kurt enredó los brazos alrededor de su cintura de manera seductora.— Vive un poco, Blaine. Anda. Es bueno dejarse llevar de vez en cuando. Para hacer algo... atrevido.

— Si estás tratando de seducirme, no está funcionando, —gruñó.— Para empezar, estoy exhausto -la cantidad de orgasmos que he tenido en los últimos tres días ha sido equiparable a toda una vida, y en segundo lugar... nunca he hecho algo como esto anteriormente.

— ¡Pero tú no vas a faltar a la escuela sin permiso! —gritó Kurt con exasperación mientras se alejaba para irse a sentar a la cama.

— No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a... salir de vacaciones. Con un novio. Solos.

— ¿Nunca? —preguntó Kurt con sorpresa.

— No.

— Oh.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto por mi?

— Te dije que te lo compensaría... y pensé que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. Te amo, Blaine, y no puedo deshacer el pasado, pero puedo tratar de enmendarlo.

— No tienes que hacerlo, —le dijo en voz baja cuando se puso de pie con las manos en los bolsillos.

— Por favor. Sólo... déjame hacerlo.

— A la mierda, —rió, empujando a Kurt de vuelta a la cama.— Sí.

— ¿Sí?

— Sí. Vamos. Siento mucho si no mostré mucha emoción antes, es que...

— Eres un nerd, y eres un anciano, —terminó Kurt por él.

— Pagarás por eso, —rió Blaine antes de besarlo firmemente.

Se pusieron en marcha después del almuerzo, Blaine se ofreció a manejar, sabiendo que Kurt no había manejado en una ciudad antes -una oferta que Kurt encontró conmovedoramente dulce. Una vez en la autopista, la conversación giró en torno a las Regionales, que se celebrarían en Columbus después de Navidad.

— ¿Irás? —preguntó Kurt.

— Depende de ti, —respondió Blaine cuidadosamente.— No quiero que sientas que te estoy forzando, y sé que la gente se preguntará qué estás haciendo conmigo...

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Sí?

— No me importa lo que la gente piense. Me encantaría que fueras.

— Oh. Entonces iré, —le respondió en lo que esperó que fuera una voz casual, aunque en realidad, en su interior estaba dando volteretas de felicidad.

— Schue me ofreció un solo para las Seccionales, —le dijo Kurt en un susurro.

— Lo sé. Santana me lo dijo. Supuse que me lo dirías cuando estuvieras listo, —respondió Blaine con un apretón en su mano y una amable sonrisa.

— Lo rechacé... no estaba listo. Pero seguí pensando en lo que dijiste... meses atrás cuando fuimos a ese restaurante a desayunar -que necesitaba hacer más solos.

— ¿Y?

— Y le voy a decir que quiero un solo para las Regionales, —le dijo con decisión.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí. Esperaba que quisieras ayudarme a ensayar...

— Sabes que me encantaría, —dijo Blaine orgulloso.— Será un honor.

— Creo... creo que me merezco cosas buenas, y tengo que trabajar para que sucedan. Los de NYADA no van a darme una audición si no puedo demostrar lo que valgo con mis logros anteriores.

— ¿Sigues teniendo tus expectativas puestas en ir ahí?

— Así es, —confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.— Sigo pensando que será el mejor lugar para mi. ¿Qué opinas?

Tragándose el pánico y el temor que estaba formándose en su interior, Blaine tomó su mano y se enfocó en el camino.— Creo... creo que esto no se trata de mi, —sonrió.— La universidad es tu aventura, y deberás inscribirte a donde tú quieras, y estudiar lo que tú quieras. No importa qué, siempre estaré ahí.

Satisfecho, Kurt besó la punta de sus dedos y se acomodó en su asiento, contento de dejar la mano de Blaine entrelazada con la suya mientras tarareaba al compás de la radio.

— ¿Crees que viviremos juntos algún día?

Blaine rió y miró a través de él, apretando con más firmeza su mano.— Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que realmente no quiero estar con nadie más... sí. Eso espero.

— Me encantaría, —dijo Kurt, mirando a través de la ventana.— ¿En tu casa? ¿O en un lugar diferente?

— No lo sé, —meditó Blaine.— Supongo que hay que ver a dónde nos lleva la vida.

— Me gusta tu casa.

— Me alegro, —dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.— Pero es la gente que vive en un lugar, lo que lo hace un hogar. La construcción no importa.

— Me gusta la idea de viajar.

— Podríamos hacerlo.

— Y luego comprar una casa juntos.

Blaine le ofreció una sonrisa que envió chispas a través de Kurt como nunca antes. La simple idea de planear un futuro juntos era más de lo que había podido esperar, y se encontró adorando cada segundo de su conversación.

— Me gustaría vivir contigo, —continuó Kurt.— Haciendo el sexo a un lado y todo lo demás, eres absolutamente mi persona favorita con quien compartir mi tiempo.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Blaine se extendió por todo su rostro, y Kurt sonrió de vuelta cuando se percató de que todo el cuerpo de Blaine se estremecía de placer ante sus palabras.

— Creo que es la cosa más dulce que nadie me ha dicho jamás, —Blaine se sintió abrumado.— Y estas lágrimas son de felicidad, te lo puedo asegurar, —dijo señalando a sus ojos llorosos.— Te amo muchísimo. Y también eres absolutamente mi persona favorita. —Tratando de mantener sus ojos en el camino, se inclinó y se las arregló para depositar un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios de Kurt.— La pasamos muy bien juntos. Recuerdo a Wes diciéndome que sentía envidia de nuestras citas interminables, porque le dimos a nuestra relación la oportunidad de evolucionar de manera natural. Y tuvo razón. Nos hicimos amigos antes de que nos volviéramos amantes.

— A pesar de que nunca quise ser tu amigo, —señaló Kurt con una tímida mirada hacia él.

— Sólo te estabas haciendo del rogar, —Blaine le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Yo? Fuiste tú quien me hizo pasar meses con 'Me gustas pero no puedo salir contigo.' —Riendo, ambos dejaron que sus ojos se dirigieran de nuevo a la autopista por un momento, felices y satisfechos.

— ¿Si vivimos juntos podemos tener un gato? —preguntó Kurt.

— Sólo si lo nombramos Martin.

— ¿Martin? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

— Uno súper genial.

— Bueno, si quieres sobrellevar tu crisis de mediana edad con un gato, será mejor que te detenga, —bromeó Kurt.

— Martin está ofendido.

— Martin probablemente no ha nacido todavía, —rió Kurt.— Tener un gato va a ser algo bastante lejano si estamos hablando de que estaré en la universidad y luego yéndonos de viaje juntos.

— Cierto.

Guardaron silencio una vez más, pero Blaine podía decir que Kurt estaba pensando y tratando de armarse de valor para decir algo. Trató de ocultar su sonrisa mientras lo miraba de reojo. Abriendo la boca varias veces, Kurt se olvidó de los nervios en el último minuto, acomodándose nuevamente en su lugar, y Blaine se enfocó en el camino una vez más.

— ¿Alguna vez has utilizado juguetes durante el sexo? —soltó de repente, y Blaine se desvió de manera alarmante mientras reía de incredulidad.

— ¿Qué? —chilló.— ¡Oh Dios mío, Kurt! ¿Cómo fue que pasamos de hablar acerca de gatos a hablar de sexo?

— Sólo me lo preguntaba, —dijo a la ligera.

— Yo uh... Yo... —Blaine balbuceó con el rostro enrojecido.

— ¿Te da pena?

— No... —mintió, y Kurt comenzó a reír.— Sólo estoy tratando de averiguar en qué momento cambiamos de papeles y te convertiste en el experto sexual.

— Cuando me cogiste sobre el piano y logré montarte, —respondió Kurt sin rodeos.

— Oh Dios mío.

— Entonces responde mi pregunta. ¿Alguna vez has usado juguetes?

— Um... He usado bufandas y cosas... antifaces, esposas, pero nada... más.

— ¿Consoladores?

— No.

— ¿Te gustaría usarlos?

— No lo sé, —dijo Blaine encogiéndose de hombros, su rostro se enfrió cuando la conversación se volvió extrañamente fácil de sobrellevar.— En realidad, nunca había pensado en ello. ¿Y a ti?

— Um... en vista de que sólo te he tenido dentro de mi tres veces, estoy bien así por ahora, —sonrió Kurt.— Pero el otro día... cuando estaba a punto de darte una mamada...

— ¿Antes de que Rachel nos interrumpiera?

— Sí, —comentó, recordando brevemente el incómodo encuentro con la chica.— Como sea. Antes de... eso, estaba pensando en lo hermoso que te verías si te estuviera chupando mientras tuvieras un consolador dentro de ti, eso es todo.

— No me jodas.

— No estoy diciendo que ahorita, —continuó Kurt alegremente,— es algo que me gustaría intentar algún día, si tú estuvieras dispuesto.

— Estoy dispuesto a un montón de cosas, —dijo Blaine entrelazando sus dedos fuertemente con los de Kurt.— Pero creo que tenemos un largo camino por recorrer antes de llegar a ese punto. No hay prisa. —dijo tranquilamente.

— Quiero sentirte dentro de mi otra vez, —dijo Kurt bajando la voz mientras liberaba la mano de Blaine para acariciar su muslo con los dedos.— Cuando te estabas viniendo... fue la cosa más caliente que he experimentado. —Sus dedos lo apretaron más fuerte cuando se dio cuenta que Blaine tragaba duro.— Dime cómo me deseas.

Blaine dejó escapar un grave silbido cuando esquivó un camión, después colocó la mano de Kurt firmemente de vuelta en su regazo.— Vivo, preferiblemente. Te forzaré todo lo que quieras cuando lleguemos al hotel, pero de verdad no quiero tener que explicarle a tu papá por qué nos vimos envueltos en un choque masivo, y qué estábamos haciendo en la I-75 en primer lugar.

— ¿Me vas a forzar? —preguntó Kurt, sus ojos recorriendo el cuerpo de Blaine.

— Lo haré.

**~ * ~**

— ¡Kurt, esto es increíble! —gritó Blaine cuando entraron en la habitación, y Kurt tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Había rogado, suplicado y engatusado a la empleada cuando hizo la reservación, y al final ella se había apiadado de él dándoles la habitación con la mejor vista de Chicago. Caminando hacia los grandes ventanales, Blaine casi salta de felicidad mientras le señalaba a Kurt varios edificios de interés.

— ... y esa es la Rueda de la Fortuna en el Navy Pier ***** , —parloteó Blaine.— ¿Podemos ir, Kurt? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia él con ojos brillantes de excitación.— ¿Por favor? Siempre he querido ir, pero nunca había tenido a nadie que quisiera acompañarme.

— Suenas como si tuvieras seis, —dijo Kurt cariñosamente.— Por supuesto que podemos ir. Hoy si tú quieres. ¿De verdad nunca has ido?

— Nope. Siempre estoy trabajando cuando vengo. Sólo visito el hotel y el estudio. Eso es todo. Algunas veces almuerzo afuera.

— Aw, —dijo Kurt mientras jugaba con su cabello.— Pobre Blaine. Bueno, este viaje es para hacer todo lo que tú quieras, —sonrió.— Aunque tengo algunas cosas preparadas.

— Estoy emocionado, —dijo Blaine sorprendido.

— ¡Bien! —rió Kurt mientras se recargaba en su costado, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

— Gracias, —dijo Blaine con tota sinceridad.— Siento mucho estar un poco angustiado acerca de todo esto, —continuó.— No era porque estuviera tratando de ser un adulto responsable o algo así, es sólo que... Siempre había tratado de ser un buen niño. Nunca se me ocurrió faltar a la escuela sin permiso o algo así...

— ¿Pero?

— Pero escaparse... se siente condenadamente fantástico, —rió, haciendo reír también a Kurt.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije. Es bueno dejarse llevar de vez en cuando. Y nunca le diremos a nadie de esto... aparte de los tres que saben que estamos aquí. Entonces cada recuerdo será nuestro, y de nadie más.

— ¿Cómo pagaste todo esto? —preguntó Blaine, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.— Digo, este hotel no puede ser económico.

— Ahorré el dinero que gané trabajando en el taller durante el verano, —dijo tímidamente.— Estaba ahorrando para tu cumpleaños de cualquier manera, aunque no sabía qué regalarte. Y también tuve que usar un poco de mi fondo de ahorro para la universidad. —agregó en voz baja.

— Kurt...

— Quise hacerlo, ¿okay? Te amo con todo mi corazón, Blaine, pero algunas veces quiero la oportunidad de corresponder un poco a todo lo que tú me das.

— Lo haces, —lo tranquilizó, pasando suavemente sus manos sobre los brazos de Kurt.— Me das tu amor inquebrantable y todo tu apoyo. Haces que me sienta seguro, a salvo, deseado y amado. No podría pedir nada más.

— Gracias, —dijo Kurt con un beso tierno en su mejilla.— Pero, por favor, déjame hacer esto por ti. Déjame celebrar el ser como eres, porque te lo mereces.

— ¿Puedo pagar la cena?

— Definitivamente no, —dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.— Pero puedes pagar la rueda de la fortuna.

— No voy a ganar, ¿verdad?

— Nunca, —le dijo con un firme beso en sus labios.— Ahora, creo que me hicieron una promesa. Algo acerca de ser forzado.

— Hmm. —Cerrando los ojos, Blaine acarició con la nariz bajo la barbilla de Kurt, depositando un suave beso mientras deslizaba los brazos alrededor de su cintura.— Con mucho gusto.

Tomando total ventaja de la enorme cama, Blaine recostó a Kurt cuidadosamente, y muy despacio empezó a incitarlo -dejando un reguero de besos sobre su rostro, a lo largo de su mandíbula y en su cuello, apartándose cuando Kurt trataba de buscar sus labios. Pasando la lengua sobre su garganta, Blaine fue atrapado con la guardia baja cuando Kurt los volteó, cayendo sobre su espalda con un jadeo antes de que la boca de Kurt estuviera sobre la suya, su lengua profundizando en la boca de Blaine mientras sus dedos se enredaban frenéticamente en el cabello de Kurt. El beso se hizo más profundo, duro y largo -Kurt apartándose sin aliento y sonriendo hacia Blaine.

— ¿Así es como me fuerzas? — dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Blaine pasó sus manos por los brazos de Kurt, todavía sin aliento y estimulado mientras sus labios temblaban por más.— Te estás haciendo más grande, —comentó.

— Todavía no, Blaine. No hemos hecho más que empezar.

— Más fuerte, quiero decir. Masculino. Viril.

Kurt miró hacia la longitud de sus cuerpos, sus ingles completamente pegadas, y luego sus cuerpos se separaban mientras Kurt se sostenía sobre sus brazos.— Supongo, —se encogió de hombros -avergonzado como siempre que hablaban de sus atributos físicos.— ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta?

— Oh sí, me gusta, —dijo Blaine, lamiéndose los labios.— De verdad me gusta, mucho. Me da todo tipo de ideas.

— ¿Cómo cuales?

— Tú inmovilizándome, cogiéndome duro, o sosteniéndome contra una pared...

— Oh Dios mío, Blaine, —susurró Kurt, sus ojos volviéndose más oscuros mientras empujaba su creciente erección contra la de Blaine.

— Inclinándome, sosteniendo mis manos por encima de mi cabeza y sólo... tomándome.

— Sí... sí...

— ¿Podemos ir ahora a la rueda de la fortuna?

— ¡Blaine! —cayó encima de él, riendo dentro de la suave calidez de su cuello antes de apartarse para besarlo ligeramente.— Eres un provocador increíble.

— Ah, pero piensa en lo bueno que va a ser esta noche, —Le susurró al oído, disfrutando de la forma en que Kurt se estremecía.

— Vas a estar incitándome todo el día, ¿no es así?

— Esa es más o menos la idea, sí. —dijo Blaine.

— Pensé que habías dicho que eras un niño bueno.

— Lo soy, —sonrió Blaine con aire de suficiencia.— Es sólo que tú me haces ser pervertido.

— Los niños pervertidos tienen que ser castigados, —dijo Kurt sombríamente, y Blaine estuvo a punto de deshacerse ante el tono de su voz.

— Estaba esperando que dijeras eso, —susurró desesperadamente.

— Más tarde.

— ¿Ahora quién es el provocador? —chilló Blaine mientras Kurt salía de la cama. Rodando sobre su estómago, vio a Kurt de manera desanimada mientras se movía por toda la habitación, metiéndose al baño y luego regresando a recoger su mochila.

— ¿Listo para irnos? —preguntó dulcemente, tendiéndole la mano.

— No quiero montarme en la rueda de la fortuna, —se quejó Blaine mientras se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo.— Quiero montarte a ti en su lugar.

— Estoy seguro que eso puede arreglarse, —rió Kurt.

— Más tarde, —agregaron juntos.

* * *

 ***Navy Pier:** Una de las principales y más antiguas atracciones de la ciudad de Chicago, con más de 8 millones de visitantes cada año. Actualmente el Navy Pier es un centro de esparcimiento con restaurantes, comercios y diversos entretenimientos que lo destacan como un conglomerado único en la ciudad de Chicago.

 


	28. Chapter 28

— ¿Por qué me hiciste venir si le tienes tanto miedo a las alturas? —preguntó Kurt, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa cuando Blaine se escondió profundamente en su cuello.

— Porque creí que sería valiente, —se quejó Blaine.— Pero de verdad hay mucho viento aquí arriba.

— Es la Ciudad de los Vientos, —dijo Kurt, y esta vez no pudo evitar reírse de su novio en todo su adorable terror.

— Me quiero bajar.

— No puedes. Todavía ni siquiera llegamos hasta arriba.

— ¿Qué? —su grito desesperado sólo hizo que Kurt se riera más fuerte mientras tiraba de él fuertemente hasta su costado.

— Abre los ojos.

— ¡No!

— Anda. La vista es increíble.

— No.

— Blaine. Abre los ojos.

Lo hizo a regañadientes, pero no había nada que ver más que un penetrante azul profundo cuando los ojos de Kurt se fijaron en los suyos antes de besarlo lentamente, sintiendo como Blaine se relajaba bajo su toque.

— Hmm, —Kurt vio la sonrisa de Blaine en sus ojos mientras cambiaban de ámbar a dorado, y los pliegues familiares aparecían alrededor de ellos.— Tienes razón, —continuó Blaine.— La vista es increíble.

— Mira hacia allá, —dijo Kurt, girándose para señalar un barco en el Lago Míchigan.

— ¡Kurt! ¡No te muevas! —gritó Blaine, enterrando su rostro en la parte posterior del abrigo del castaño.— Estaba bien cuando te estaba mirando.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

— Y deja de reírte.

— No puedo evitarlo,—dijo Kurt, riendo más fuerte y limpiando sus ojos llorosos.— Eres tan gracioso. Cuando viajemos, me tienes que prometer que podremos subir a la Torre Eiffel.

— ¿Para que puedas reírte de mi desgracia? —murmuró Blaine en el cuello de Kurt.

— Sí.

— Voy a estornudar en tu flamante y nuevo abrigo de casimir de longitud media en pálido gris melange, —bromeó Blaine.

— No te atrevas, o te soltaré.

— Lo siento. Nada de estornudos, —dijo Blaine ofreciéndole una débil sonrisa.— Uff. Estamos bajando.

— Sin embargo volveremos a subir, —dijo Kurt feliz.

— ¿Qué? No. Estás tomándome el pelo, ¿verdad?

— Es una rueda de la fortuna, Blaine.

— Mátame ahora.

— Pero entonces te perderás la demás diversión.

— No me importa.

— Y nunca sabrías qué se siente tenerme dentro de ti, —le susurró Kurt al oído. Enredó sus brazos a su alrededor nuevamente, empujando su rostro con la nariz hasta que Blaine levantó la cabeza, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y dejándose besar profundamente. Una vez más Kurt sintió el momento en que Blaine se relajó, más que nada porque la fuerte presión que hacía en su brazo se aflojó, enredando los dedos en su cabello castaño en su lugar.

— Realmente quiero sentir eso, —murmuró contra los labios de Kurt.

— ¿Abrirás los ojos?

— Cuando sienta el suelo bajo mis pies. —le dijo.

— Okay. —Kurt lo besó una vez más, y siguió besándolo hasta que el movimiento de la rueda de la fortuna se alentó y saltó de la canastilla para tenderle la mano a Blaine.— Ven. Ya se detuvo.

— No puedo, —susurró.

— Tú puedes, —lo animó Kurt.— Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

— No... no puedo, —dijo Blaine con los dientes apretados, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada confusa del encargado.— De verdad no puedo.

— Señor, necesito que baje de la canastilla. Es eso o que vuelva a subir para que los demás puedan bajar.

— ¡Oh Dios, no! —gritó Blaine mientras corría con la cara roja hasta los brazos de Kurt, quien se rió y lo besó suavemente.

— ¿Un poco paralizado por el miedo?

— No... —Tirando de él más cerca por las solapas de su abrigo, lo besó brevemente en los labios.— Tenía otros problemas. —Se empujó firmemente contra Kurt, cuyos ojos se abrieron como platos cuando sintió la dureza de Blaine.

— Oh. Lo siento. Estaba tratando de distraerte.

— Y funcionó.

— Um... ¿Vamos al carrusel? —preguntó Kurt con voz aguda.

— Claro.

Dieron tres vueltas en el carrusel, durante las cuales se comportaron como locos enfermos de amor -tomándose de las manos a pesar de que sus caballitos subían y bajaban a destiempo. inclinándose en busca de dulces besos robados que dejaron a un grupo de chicas adolescentes gritando de encanto, y simplemente tocándose lo más que podían. De la mano bajaron del carrusel y Kurt hizo un gesto hacia las sillas voladoras.

— ¿Quieres probar?

— Um... —Blaine tragó saliva.— ¿Qué tan alto es?

— Oh, no lo sé, —dijo Kurt despreocupadamente,— cuarenta metros mas o menos.

— ¿P-podemos no hacerlo? Se ve peor que la rueda de la fortuna.

— Blaine, se ve aterrador. Estaba bromeando. No hay manera de que me suba a eso, —le sonrió y besó su frente.— ¿Podríamos ir al mini golf en su lugar?

— ¡Sí! ¡Hagámoslo!

**~ * ~**

— Creo que te amo más que nunca, si eso es posible, —dijo Kurt contra la mejilla de Blaine cuando regresaron al hotel.

— ¿A pesar de que te pateé el trasero en el mini golf?

— A pesar de eso.

Girándose, Blaine lo atrapó del abrigo nuevamente y tiró de él, hundiendo al instante la nariz en su cuello.— Estás tan sexy en este abrigo, no tienes idea de cuanto. —Aspirando el aroma de Kurt profundamente, pasó su lengua sobre el chupetón que le había dejado las noche anterior, disfrutando del gemido de Kurt ante su toque.— Además de que mantiene tu cuello caliente, lo que significa que puedo esconder mi cara cuando el viento sea frío.

— Pero aquí no hay viento, —dijo Kurt con voz entrecortada cuando sintió los dientes contra su delicada piel.

— Lo sé, pero he estado esperando todo el día para hacer esto.

— Te-tenemos reservaciones para la cena...

— Tenemos tiempo.

Moviendo sus manos hacia los botones, rió cuando Kurt apartó sus manos para desabotonarse él mismo, colgando el abrigo cuidadosamente antes de regresar a sus brazos una vez mas.

— Blaine, tengo muchísimas ganas de estar desnudo contigo... pero tampoco quiero que se pierdan las reservaciones.

— Está bien, —dijo Blaine ligeramente, aunque sus manos se abrían camino entre las capas de la ropa de Kurt, en busca de su suave piel.— Podemos esperar. Un ejercicio de autocontrol. Además de que todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora ha sido completamente perfecto. ¿Por qué querría perderme una cena?

— Sólo soy consciente de que no tendremos todo esto la próxima semana, —dijo Kurt con tristeza. —Volveremos a las citas, a los toqueteos rápidos y desesperados con un pie puesto contra la puerta de mi habitación.

— Lo sé... pero también me gusta eso de nosotros. Hace que el tiempo que pasamos a solas sea todavía más especial. Y ya sabes que algún día sólo nos preocuparemos de Martin interrumpiéndonos.

— Hmm, —dijo Kurt mientras caminaba hacia el baño,— Tal vez un gato no sea una buena idea después de todo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A ducharme, y a alistarme para la cena, —le respondió.— ¿Has visto el baño? ¡Es enorme!

— ¿Hay espacio para mi? —preguntó Blaine esperanzado.

— Por supuesto.

Se desnudó en segundos, y corrió al cuarto de baño antes de sumergirse bajo el chorro de agua caliente y presionar a Kurt contra la pared donde lo besó salvajemente, pasando las manos por cada parte de piel que tenía a su alcance.

— Blaine... —Kurt trató de sonar imponente pero en realidad, cuando tu novio está frotando su pene contra el tuyo y acariciando tus pezones con un dedo al mismo tiempo, ¿qué se supone que puedes hacer?

— Por favor... —rogó Blaine entrecortadamente.— Por favor. Necesito tocarte, saborearte.

— Pero esta noche...

— Será mucho mejor porque seremos capaces de durar, —volvió a intentar, y Kurt suspiró con intenso deseo.

— No, —dijo él con un poco más de autoridad.— Quiero que esperemos. Me encanta la incitación, el coqueteo, las manos entrelazadas.

— Puedo hacer todo eso.

— Por favor, Blaine.

— Okay, —accedió, aunque de mala gana.— ¿Estarías totalmente en contra de una ardiente sesión de besos?

— En absoluto.

****~ * ~** **

— ¡Vamos, Kurt! —le llamó Blaine mientras rebotaba impaciente a un costado de la cama.— ¿Qué te está tomando tanto tiempo?

— Mis labios se ven como si llevara el labial rojo más profundo, —vino el gemido de detrás de la puerta del baño.

— ¿Y? Los míos se ven como si hubieran sido picados por abejas. Sal ya. Estoy hambriento.

— Estabas excitado hace cinco minutos.

— Y todavía lo estoy. Pero la... ¡Oh por Dios! —La puerta se abrió y Kurt apareció -el cabello perfectamente moldeado y vestido con un inmaculado traje azul marino y corbata rojo oscuro.

Blaine se puso de pie -llevando un traje gris claro con corbatín oscuro- y caminó hacia la puerta del baño donde tomó su mano.— Eres tan increíblemente hermoso, —susurró con ojos brillantes.— Wow. Simplemente... Wow.

— Gracias, —murmuró Kurt mientras se ruborizaba en la más dulce sombra de rosa.— Tú también luces muy apuesto. Verdaderamente como un distinguido caballero.

— ¿Qué he hecho para merecer a alguien tan maravilloso como tú? —Blaine se maravilló cuando pasó delicadamente un dedo a lo largo de la mandíbula de Kurt.— Me siento tan afortunado de ser tu acompañante esta noche.

— Esta y todas las noches, espero, —bromeó ligeramente.

— Siempre.

— Te amo, Blaine.

— Yo también te amo, Kurt.

— ¿Me permites? —ofreciéndole su brazo, los ojos de Kurt se encontraron con los de Blaine mientras le regalaba una deslumbrante sonrisa, y juntos salieron a cenar.

Cenaron en Rivera -un restaurante de mariscos a las orillas del Lago Míchigan, donde compartieron Langosta y champagne, aunque Kurt sólo bebió una copa antes de declararse oficialmente mareado.

— No creo que el alcohol sea lo mío, —dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa hacia Blaine.

— Probablemente algo bueno, —le devolvió la sonrisa con adoración mientras recargaba su barbilla en la palma de su mano,— Tal vez cambies de opinión cuando entres a la universidad.

— No lo creo, —respondió Kurt.— No creo que te guste si yo...

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Blaine, un breve momento de incomodidad haciéndose notar en la boca de su estómago.

— No importa, —Kurt negó con la cabeza con decisión, luego continuó brillantemente.— Ya no bebes tanto como antes.

— Nope. Otra vez, probablemente algo bueno. Mi abuelo era alcohólico.

— No lo sabía.

— Sí. El papá de mi mamá. Ella no bebe para nada debido a eso, y Cooper y mi papá no beben demasiado. Creo que yo heredé su habilidad para usar el alcohol como confort. Cuando me deprimo bebo. Especialmente cuando Luke murió.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Y ahora te tengo a ti, —sonrió radiante.— Y tus brazos son la mejor fuente de consuelo que hay.

— Y el pastel de queso, —dijo Kurt mientras leía el menú de postres.

— Por supuesto, el pastel de queso también, —sonrió Blaine.— Me presiono demasiado para elegir entre los dos.

Se tomaron su tiempo para caminar de vuelta al hotel -a pesar de la fría brisa que informaba que el invierno estaba cerca. De la mano, envueltos en bufandas y abrigos, se detuvieron en una banca para mirar por encima del agua mientras Kurt descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine.

— En el restaurante, cuando dije algo acerca de no beber en la universidad...

— Sí, ¿qué ibas a decir? —preguntó Blaine -el pánico y la inquietud volvieron.

— Iba a decir que no te gustaría si llegara a casa borracho a las cuatro de la mañana.

— ¿Por qué me marcarías borracho? Te perdonaría.

— No... porque estaba esperando que tu estuvieras ahí también.

Un silencio se apoderó de ellos, durante el cual Blaine dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras miraba las luces de la ciudad danzando sobre el agua. Podía sentir los ojos de Kurt en él, mirándolo desde donde estaba y esperando a que finalmente respondiera.

— Tú sabes, Kurt... hay un largo camino por recorrer de aquí a la universidad. Sigues siendo un estudiante de penúltimo año. Yo... sugiero que por ahora... dejemos esta conversación a un lado y volvamos a ella a su debido tiempo.

— Entonces... No.

— No es un no... —contrarrestó Blaine mientras se sentaba derecho y lo miraba a los ojos.— Tú sabes que sueño con un futuro juntos. Lo hemos discutido antes. Por favor no te preocupes, Kurt. No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Lo prometo.

Satisfecho, Kurt se dejó besar y se mantuvo firme al lado de Blaine mientras paseaban de vuelta al hotel, donde Blaine trató de desabotonar el abrigo de Kurt sólo para lograr que sus manos fueran apartadas del camino otra vez.

— No toques el abrigo, Anderson, —dijo Kurt altivamente.

— ¿Puedo tocarte a ti en su lugar? —dijo sonriendo.

— Sí, puedes hacerlo.

— Por fin, —suspiró mientras sus manos se perdían inmediatamente en el nudo de la corbata de Kurt.— Luces tan endemoniadamente bien en este traje pero...

— Luciré mejor sin él... ¿cierto?

— ¿Soy tan predecible?

— Sí.

Riendo suavemente, Blaine capturó su boca en un beso, tierno al principio pero pronto inclinó la cabeza cuando la boca de Kurt se abrió ampliamente bajo su toque, sus lenguas se encontraron mientras la camisa de Kurt caía al suelo. Blaine le bajó los pantalones también, dejando a Kurt en un par de bóxers ridículamente ajustados que enfatizaban la silueta de su endurecido miembro.

—Estoy percibiendo un desequilibrio, —dijo Kurt, deslizando los ojos sobre Blaine que seguía completamente vestido, hasta los zapatos.

— Eres gracioso.

— Blaine, —Kurt se paró con una mano en la cadera, mirándolo fijamente.— Cuando tu novio está de pie frente a ti y está casi desnudo, no es ni el momento ni el lugar para llamarlo 'gracioso.'

Blaine simplemente rió más fuerte.

— Bueno, si quieres que esté igual, será mejor que me desvistas, —lo incitó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.— Los zapatos primero.

— ¿Me deseas? —le preguntó mientras se arrodillaba entre los pies de Blaine y le quitaba los zapatos y calcetines.

— Sabes que sí, —respondió -su voz grave de deseo mientras los dedos de Kurt se arrastraban sobre sus tobillos.

— Lo digo en serio, ¿realmente me deseas?

Kurt se paró entre sus piernas, mirándolo fijamente mientras deslizaba su corbata alrededor de su cuello y la dejaba caer al suelo.

— Joder, sí.

Angustiosamente lento, Kurt se quitó la ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su duro y palpitante miembro centímetro a centímetro mientras los ojos de Blaine se agrandaban con intenso deseo.

— ¿Quieres sentirme dentro de ti?

Hizo a un lado la camisa de Blaine mientras unos dedos ágiles recorrían suavemente toda su clavícula, abajo hacia su esternón y luego de vuelta a hasta sus pezones.

— Sí, —respondió Blaine en un susurro.— Más que a nada.

Kurt lo empujó suavemente con su cuerpo hacia la cama, desabrochándole el pantalón y quitándoselo rápidamente junto con su ropa interior antes de besarlo en los muslos. Se detuvo de pronto, mirando hacia la suave y delicada piel de la cara interna de sus muslos donde se unen con la ingle. Agachándose, Kurt rozó su rostro ahí por un momento -satisfecho con el aroma de Blaine, para recorrer su lengua sobre la piel, dentro del pliegue y escuchando alegremente los suaves gemidos que Blaine hacía mientras su miembro se endurecía. Sin advertencia, Kurt mordió.

— Santa... ¡Mierda! —gritó Blaine, sus dedos volando al cabello de Kurt en sorpresa.— Oh Dios, eso es bueno, —luego suspiró mientras Kurt se ocupaba de la piel entre sus dientes, mordiendo, chupando y jalando hasta quedar satisfecho con la marca de color púrpura oscuro que había creado.

Ignorando resueltamente su miembro, Kurt depositó dulces y suaves besos sobre el estómago de Blaine, sonriendo contra la piel mientras los músculos se tensaban bajo sus labios.

— Hazlo otra vez... —gimió Blaine.— Márcame otra vez.

Kurt miró hacia arriba, con ojos oscuros, y sonrió antes de morder a lo largo de su línea del tesoro ***** , dejando un reguero de marcas que dejaron a Blaine hecho una masa temblorosa mientras se retorcía en la cama.

— ¡Mierda, Kurt! Mierda, mierda, mierda.

— Tan elocuente y encantador, —bromeó mientras se deslizaba a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Creó marcas por todas partes. En el estómago, en el pecho, en el cuello y en los hombros, ninguna parte de su cuerpo fue olvidada mientras Kurt chupaba, mordía, tomaba y saboreaba hasta que Blaine finalmente se apoderó de él por el cabello y se estrelló en sus labios, forzando su lengua directo en la boca de Kurt, quien la recibió ávidamente.

— Tómame, —Blaine se las arregló para decir entre besos calientes.— Sólo tómame.

Permaneciendo inmóvil sobre él, Kurt tragó con nerviosismo y asintió.— Okay. Estoy un poco... nervioso.

— No lo estés.— Lo tranquilizó Blaine.— Eres increíble y te lo digo en serio, lo único que quiero en este momento eres tú; llenándome completamente y haciéndome gritar tu nombre. Te amo. Hazme gritar y rogar por más, Kurt. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

— Oh Dios, eso es... es realmente caliente.

Los nervios se desvanecieron en favor de la excitación mientras tomaba el lubricante de la mano extendida de Blaine y derramaba un poco en su palma. Pasó su mano experimentalmente sobre el perineo de Blaine, después frunció el ceño ligeramente.

— ¿Podrías... podrías um... tal vez... arrodillarte? Es para poder ver lo que estoy haciendo.

— Bebé, haré lo que tú quieras que haga. —gruñó cuando lo besó antes de caer ansiosamente en cuatro patas.— Me quieres abierto para ti, ¿huh?

— Sí, —exhaló Kurt mientras sus dedos danzaban sobre el apretado agujero de Blaine. — ¡Oh, Dios, sí!

— ¿Quieres ver tus dedos dándome duro?

— Mierda... sí.

— Hazlo, Kurt.

— Oh Dios, —Respirando profundamente, Kurt empujó un tembloroso dedo dentro de él y fue recompensado con el sonido más sucio que alguna vez escuchó a Blaine hacer.

— ¡Santa mierda! —gritó mientras alzaba la cabeza antes de dejarla caer nuevamente contra la cama.— Mierda... mierda. Okay. Espera, Kurt. Sólo... sólo... espera un segundo.

— ¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó Kurt, entrando en pánico.

— No... no, para nada. —Levantándose nuevamente, encontró la mano libre de Kurt y la apretó.— Sólo estoy tratando desesperadamente de no venirme justo ahora.

— Oh. —Esperó, con un dedo enterrado dentro de la calidez de Blaine hasta que sintió que se relajaba y vio un pequeño e imperceptible asentimiento. Sacó su dedo casi por completo, maravillándose ante la resistencia de las paredes de Blaine a su alrededor, entonces empujó nuevamente. Blaine era un desastre, balbuceando incoherentemente mientras Kurt lo estiraba y Blaine trataba de empujarse hacia atras, tratando de cogerse él mismo en la mano de Kurt tan duro como podía.— ¿Podrías decirme... cuando estés listo?

La respiración de Blaine era entrecortada, sus manos empuñando las almohadas y la cabeza inclinada mientras luchaba contra el abrumador impulso de agarrar su miembro y terminar de una vez por todas. Al principio no escuchó a Kurt -demasiado abrumado de placer... y de Kurt, incitándolo a volver a preguntar, mordiendo su trasero por si acaso.

— ¡Ah! —gritó, de pronto consciente de las uñas de Kurt arañando su espalda y de su otra mano estirándolo más.— Por favor no muerdas mi culo, Kurt... por favor. Digo, hazlo... por favor hazlo... pero no ahora. Te quiero dentro de mi y no hay forma de que vaya a durar si...

— ¿Me quieres dentro de ti ahora?

— Sí, —gimió.— Sí Kurt... ¡Oh Dios, sí!

Caliente.

Apretado.

Perfecto.

Esas tres palabras pasaron por la mente de Kurt mientras se empujaba dentro de Blaine por primera vez. Fue despacio, abrumado de lo apretado que se sentía alrededor de su miembro, pero con el tiempo se detuvo, sus bolas empujando duro contra la deliciosa curva del trasero de Blaine mientras se inclinaba para besar la base de su espina dorsal.

— ¿Todo bien allá atrás? —preguntó Blaine por encima del hombro.

— Se siente como... se siente como si estuviera volviendo a casa, —fue la mejor manera que encontró para explicarse, pero Blaine entendió y sonrió.

— Tengo muchas ganas de besarte justo ahora.

— Yo también, —sonrió Kurt.— ¿Crees que...? tal vez... ¿crees que puedas recostarte sobre tu espalda?

— Por supuesto.

Retirándose completamente, Kurt esperó a que Blaine se diera la vuelta antes de acomodarse entre sus piernas, donde se inclinó y lo besó tiernamente.

— Mucho mejor, —sonrió Blaine.

— Totalmente. Y ahora puedo empujarme dentro de ti otra vez.

— Hmmm. —La sonrisa de Blaine era radiante y Kurt pensó que nunca lo había visto más hermoso mientras entraba en él una vez más. La cabeza echada hacia atrás, la boca ligeramente abierta, la gloriosa garganta y el cuello deliciosamente expuesto, Blaine gimiendo suavemente mientras Kurt observaba otro rizo liberándose del gel, volviéndose más y más desaliñado. Sus ojos brillaban mientras Kurt se movía lentamente, acostumbrándose a la sensación de estar dentro de él y preguntándose si había en el mundo algo mejor que esto. Sus embestidas eran poco profundas, lo que le ayudó a Blaine inmensamente, sintiendo disminuir ligeramente la urgencia de su situación, poniéndose a observar el exquisito rostro de Kurt.

El ceño fruncido en concentración, un rubor extendiéndose por el cuello y mejillas de Kurt cuando empezó a moverse más duro y más profundo, hasta que abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Blaine.

— Me estás mirando, —jadeó.

— No puedo evitarlo. Eres hermoso.

— Mis brazos están temblorosos. —Una pequeña, casi tímida risa brotó de sus labios cuando detuvo sus movimientos por un segundo.

— Pon mis piernas sobre tus hombros, —sugirió Blaine.— Entonces te puedes poner de rodillas.

En el segundo en que se reacomodó, Kurt se sintió mejor y se movió rápidamente.— Mierda, Blaine... Oh si... sí.

Blaine gritó fuertemente cuando sintió a Kurt rozando su próstata, levantándolo de la cama mientras Kurt empujaba sus piernas más cerca de su cara y lo cogía duro.

— Se siente tan bien... —gimió Kurt, pero Blaine era incapaz de contestar mientras envolvía una mano alrededor de su miembro. Dos embestidas más fue todo lo que necesitó antes de que se derramara por todo el estómago, respirando con dificultad y dejándose caer contra las almohadas con un gemido.

Kurt lo vio mientras el climax lo golpeó, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y todo su cuerpo convulsionando. Se quedó mirando cómo los chorros de semen se disparaban de su pene y luego se escurrían entre sus dedos haciendo un charco en su piel. Doblándose hacia adelante, se empujó más profundo que nunca mientras se las arreglaba para atrapar los labios de Blaine, y luego meter la lengua en su boca mientras se venía con un profundo gemido, su miembro palpitando hasta que se derrumbó y las piernas de Blaine cayeron sobre la cama.

— Me siento como de cien, —gimió Blaine mientras envolvia los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt.

— Tienes como cien, —vino la respuesta apagada ante la que Blaine se rió.— Pero te amo de todas maneras.

— ¿Estuvo bien?

— ¿Es en serio? —Kurt se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.— ¿Estoy completamente deshecho y cansado y me estás preguntando si estuvo bien? ¡Estuvo fantástico!

— ¿Te gusta estar arriba?

— Ambas tienen beneficios... —reflexionó, —pero hacerte llegar y verte así por mi causa, se siente increíble. Justo ahora tengo que salirme de ti y en serio no quiero.

— Ah, pero luego puedes empujarte de nuevo, —sonrió Blaine.— No precisamente ahora, —agregó rápidamente.

— Claro que no, —rió Kurt.

Se limpiaron rápidamente, demasiado agotados como para preocuparse por una ducha mientras se arrastraban debajo de las sábanas. Blaine apoyó la cabeza en el lugar ya familiar del pecho de Kurt y besó los dedos de la mano que descansaba suavemente en su mejilla.

— Hoy ha sido perfecto, —susurró, mirando cómo Kurt sonreía con los ojos cerrados.— Gracias.

— Cualquier cosa por ti, —murmuró Kurt antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

* **Línea del tesoro:** Línea de vello en el vientre de un hombre, entre el ombligo y la parte superior del pubis.


	29. Chapter 29

— Luces muy contento contigo mismo, —Un perezoso Blaine señaló cuando abrió un ojo. Kurt estaba recostado junto a él, apoyado en un codo con una sonrisa delirante en el rostro mientras se inclinaba por un beso.

— Todavía no puedo creer lo que pasó anoche, —le dijo con una pequeña risa en su voz.

— Mi trasero sí, —respondió Blaine con voz adormilada.— Ven aquí.— Poniendo a Kurt encima de él, lo besó en el cabello mientras Kurt se acurrucaba en su cuello.

— Oh vamos, —dijo Kurt a la ligera.— Estoy muy consciente de mi falta de experiencia. No es como si te hubiera clavado al colchón.

— Sin embargo apuesto a que podrás, —reflexionó Blaine mientras pasaba sus dedos suavemente arriba y abajo en la espalda de Kurt.— Apuesto a que te volverás muy pervertido.

Una risa de sorpresa escapó de Kurt cuando salió de su escondite para mirar hacia Blaine con las mejillas ardiendo.— ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!

— Eres un enigma, Kurt Hummel. Otra cosa que amo de ti. Ayer casi me haces estrellar el maldito auto porque dijiste -y cito textualmente- que me vería hermoso con un consolador en el trasero. Después me desnudaste, me incitaste sin piedad, me mordiste, me marcaste, me diste el mejor sexo de mi vida y hoy estás en shock cuando sugiero que puedes tener cualidades ocultas. Juegas muy bien al chico ingenuo e inocente. —Le acomodó un mechón de cabello mientras Kurt parpadeaba y lo miraba lleno de sorpresa.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— ¿Qué?

— Que yo... um... el mejor sexo... —Su voz se fue apagando, se ruborizó una vez más y mordió su labio inferior con temor -preocupado de que Blaine lo hubiera dicho de forma casual, pero él rápidamente lo tranquilizó.

— Por supuesto. No, no me clavaste al colchón. Me amaste. Adoraste mi cuerpo y me hiciste sentir que nadie más existía en ese momento, sólo tú y yo. Tuvo que pasar muchísimo tiempo para que confiara lo suficiente como para dejar que alguien me hiciera el amor de esa manera.

— ¿Por qué? —lo interrumpió Kurt con curiosidad.

— Porque... es como una vez me dijiste -es entregarte completamente a alguien. Estás abierto, expuesto, vulnerable. Física y emocionalmente. Me gusta la intimidad, pero no me entrego fácilmente. Contigo puedo hacerlo. Puedo rendirme ante todo y simplemente... estar contigo. ¿Estoy teniendo sentido?

— Estás haciendo que mi corazón estalle de orgullo, eso es lo que estás haciendo, —resondió Kurt. Su rubor se desvaneció hasta dejar dos manchas rosadas en lo alto de sus mejillas mientras se retorcía para descansar su barbilla en el pecho de Blaine. Satisfechos, se miraron a los ojos, los dedos de Blaine recorriendo su espina dorsal mientras depositaba un ligero beso en la punta de su nariz.

— Nuestro niño va a ser hermoso, —reflexionó, después sus ojos se agrandaron.— ¡Lo siento! Lo siento mucho. Sé que es demasiado. Lo sé.

— ¡Blaine! —Kurt lo interrumpió bruscamente.— Basta. Ambos sabemos que esto es para siempre. Tú sabes que yo también lo veo. Discutimos nuestro futuro ayer.

— Lo sé, pero tú lo iniciaste. Y los hijos... eso es algo muy grande.

— Blaine, nunca sientas que no puedes hablar de cosas conmigo. Yo mencioné antes algo acerca de una hija... y sí... —se calló un momento, con la mirada fija en la distancia antes de encontrarse con la mirada de Blaine una vez más y pensar en voz alta.— Realmente es todo lo que quiero. Un día, de cualquier manera.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Tú, yo, una casa, niños. Sólo me preocupa que no quieras esperar.

— Kurt, nunca he querido todo eso con nadie más. Siempre tuve la esperanza, pero nunca conocí a nadie con quien pudiera verme haciendo todo eso. Sé que nos estamos adelantando en nuestra plática. Y esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. El hecho de saber que los dos queremos lo mismo, es suficiente.

— Quiero una nena, —dijo Kurt con una sonrisa tímida.— Siempre la he querido. Cuando era muy pequeño, solía pensar que tendría que casarme con una niña para tener hijos, y siempre pensé que me casaría con Lacy -la niña del jardín de niños- porque tenía un hermoso cabello y enormes ojos marrones. Después tendríamos a una nena y Lacy se quedaría en casa a hornear pasteles mientras yo la llevaba a pasear con Thomas, con quien también me iba a casar.

— Yo no apruebo la bigamia, —sonrió Blaine.— Y no me importa qué tengamos mientras tenga ojos azules, una sonrisa preciosa y una voz increíble. Básicamente una versión en miniatura de ti.

— ¿Y qué tal si yo quiero un mini tú?

— Entonces tendremos más, —dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Después del desayuno caminaron la corta distancia hacia el Instituto de Arte donde pasaron la mañana maravillándose de la creativdad en exhibición, después caminaron de la mano a las orillas del Lago Míchigan otra vez antes de detenerse a almorzar. Estaban tan dichosamente satisfechos en la compañía del otro, que ambos se sobresaltaron cuando el teléfono de Kurt sonó.

— Papá, —le dijo a Blaine con un gemido antes de contestar. Ellos sabían que esto pasaría, por supuesto, pero ambos entraron en pánico cuando Kurt dijo un tentativo 'hola'.

— Finn dijo que estás enfermo, —Burt lo interrumpio a la carrera.

— Un poco, sí, —mintió Kurt, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y odiando la forma en que le temblaba la voz.— Um... gastroenteritis o algo así.

— ¿Necesitas que vaya a casa? —La voz de Burt estaba llena de preocupación y eso hizo sentir a Kurt peor, si es que eso era posible.

— Uh... no. No, estoy bien. Estoy en casa de Blaine. Me está cuidando bien.

— ¿Alguna vez trabaja? Él afirma que sí, pero necesito alguna evidencia, —refunfuñó.

— Trabaja desde casa, papá. Ya lo sabes, —suspiró Kurt con exasperación.

— ¿Estás en la calle?

— Yo um... sí. Salí a tomar un poco de aire. Me estoy sintiendo mejor. Regresaré a la escuela el jueves.

— ¿Está Blaine contigo?

— Sí, está a mi lado, —respondió Kurt mientras le daba a Blaine un apretón en la mano.

— Pásamelo.

— Papá...

— Pásamelo. Sólo quiero comprobar que estás bien.

— Ya te dije que estoy bien. No tienes que preguntarle a Blaine.

— Está bien, —dijo Blaine, adivinando de lo que estaban hablando.— No hay problema.— Kurt agitó una mano para calmarlo, pero Burt ya había escuchado y a regañadientes, Kurt le pasó el teléfono.

— Hey Burt.

— Te dije que nada de dormir fuera de casa.

— No... —respondió Blaine con aire de suficiencia. — Usted me dijo que no me quedara a dormir en su casa. Kurt enfermó y lo llevé a mi casa para poder cuidar de él.

Hubo un tenso silencio del otro lado de la línea y luego Burt refunfuñó algo que Blaine no alcanzó a comprender.— Supongo que no hay mucho que pueda decir, excepto gracias. Aunque eso duele.

— De nada, —respondió Blaine educadamente, sintiéndose de pronto el imbécil más grande del mundo.— Yo lo amo, Burt.

— Sé que es así, hijo. Y me alegra que te tenga. Sé también que hiciste de su cumpleaños algo realmente especial.

— Disfruten del resto de su luna de miel. Kurt y yo los recogeremos el sábado.

Los dos se despidieron y Kurt colgó, sentándose pesadamente en una banca cercana con lágrimas en los ojos.— Me siento mal.

— Lo sé. Pero... aunque no necesariamente apruebe la mentira, creo que te esforzaste demasiado para hacer algo icreíble para mi, algo que nunca volveremos a tener. Habrá otros viajes, pero este es nuestro primer viaje juntos, e hiciste lo necesario para que fuera perfecto. ¿Por qué preocuparse por detalles insignificantes? Eres un adolescente -es de esperarse que rompas reglas y empujes tus límites. Te saltaste tres días de escuela y mentiste sobre dónde estabas. No has fallado en tu SAT ***** , ni has abandonado o dejado a alguien embarazada.

Kurt arqueó una ceja.— ¿Eso es lo que te has estado diciendo a tí mismo para justificarlo?

— Más o menos. —le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa.

— Si, tienes razón, —suspiró, acariciando el muslo de Blaine antes de levantarse y tenderle la mano.— ¿Quieres ir al acuario?

— Claro.

— ¿O podríamos ir a la rueda de la fortuna otra vez? —le preguntó, después gritó cuando Blaine empezó a perseguirlo por toda la acera.

Regresaron al hotel por la tarde ante la insistencia de Kurt, quien se negó a explicar por qué, pero simplemente lo llevó al baño con instrucciones de que se duchara y se vistiera de traje nuevamente. En el segundo en que Kurt estuvo listo, Blaine trató de desvestirlo nuevamente, pero Kurt estaba firme y resuelto -ordenándole que saliera y luego que entrara al taxi.

— ¿Hiciste que me vistiera de traje para comer hamburguesas? —preguntó Blaine una vez que estuvieron en McDonalds.

— No... —Buscando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó dos boletos que colocó boca abajo sobre la mesa.— Teníamos que comer temprano. Feliz cumpleaños.

— ¿Qué? Este viaje fue por mi cumpleaños.

— Y este es tu regalo de verdad, —le aclaró Kurt.

Blaine paradeó dos veces hacia los boletos, pero cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, la escritura seguía siendo la misma.— ¿La Orquesta Sinfónica de Chicago? —dijo con incredulidad.— Kurt... esto es demasiado.

— Tengo otro verano antes de que vaya a la Universidad. También puedo trabajar más los fines de semana si quiero.

— Pero...

— No sabía si te gustaba Tchaikovsky, —Kurt divagó nervioso.— Pero sé que te gusta la música de orquesta y...

Se detuvo cuando Blaine se inclinó sore la mesa y lo besó fieramente, notando cuando se sentó nuevamente que tenía lágrimas inundando sus ojos.— Kurt... este es el mejor regalo que alguien me ha dado. Tocar con ellos ha sido mi sueño desde que era un niño pequeño. Solo los he visto una sola vez, cuando tenía diez años y mi papá me trajo. Pero Tchaikovsky es mi compositor favorito. Esto es... Kurt, esto es mágico para mi. Gracias.

— De nada, y estoy feliz de que te haya gustado. No son los mejores asientos pero...

— Nos sentaremos juntos... ¿cierto?

— Por supuesto.

— Entonces son los mejores asientos.

**~ * ~**

— Basta, —murmuró Kurt adormilado contra el pecho de Blaine esa noche.

— ¿Qué?

— Estás tamborileando sobre mi espalda el ritmo de la última pieza que escuchamos.

— Oh. Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo. Fue asombroso. ¿Lo disfrutaste?

— Sí. La música fue increíble, pero lo mejor para mi fue ver tu rostro.

— No fui el único que lloró.

— Lo sé, —sonrió en la oscuridad,— Pero no fue sólo eso. Fue verte tan embelesado. Esto simplemente... me mostró más claramente todas y cada una de las razones por las que te amo.

— El mejor viaje de mi vida, —dijo Blaine besándolo en la cabeza.

— El mejor viaje de mi vida, —coincidió Kurt.

**~ * ~**

Blaine despertó para enontrar a Kurt acomodado de cucharita alrededor de él, presionando su duro miembro en el surco entre sus nalgas y sonriendo adormilado. Kurt pasó una mano hasta su pecho y la dejó ahí mientras se empujaba más duro.— ¿Recuerdas cuando me hiciste esto a mi?

— Así es, —confirmó.— Sin embargo teníamos ropa. De la cintura para abajo al menos.

— Me masturbaste sobre el pantalón de mi pijama.

— El pantalón de MI pijama, —lo corrigió Blaine.— Y fue súper caliente. Adoro tocarte, masturbarte. Y amo esto, —suspiró feliz mientras Kurt se embadurnaba con lubricante y se deslizaba contra él.

— Siento como si pudiera simplemente deslizarme dentro de ti, —suspiró ardientemente contra la oreja de Blaine. Mordió el lóbulo y luego cerró los ojos cuando Blaine giró la cabeza en busca de un beso.

— Hazlo.

Y entonces lo hizo. Blaine levantó su pierna mientras Kurt lo estiraba rápidamente pero todavía nervioso hasta que Blaine le aseguró que no se rompería, y luego, tan pronto como pudo, deslizó su miembro dentro de Blaine, gimiendo ante la sensación y la extraña posición. No hubo palabras cuando Blaine se inclinó y besó los dedos de la mano que estaba extendida sobre su pecho y lentamente Kurt empezó a moverse -suaves balanceos en lugar de profundas y duras embestidas, pero era lo que ambos querían y necesitaban mientras gemían y jadeaban calladamente entre sí. Gradualmente, tomó el ritmo, permitiendo que su mano cayera al miembro de Blaine quien se estiraba hacia atrás y se agarraba del cuello de Kurt gimiendo de placer, sintiendo sus besos a lo largo del hombro. Blaine se vino primero, temblando a través de su orgasmo mientras Kurt seguía empujándose dentro de él hasta volverse casi insoportable, y entonces se vino, mordiendo el hombro de Blaine, luego meciéndose lentamente, descendiendo desde las alturas.

— Y muy buenos días para ti, —bromeó Kurt cuando una risa resonó a través de Blaine.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué te amo?

— ¿Por mi enorme pene?

Blaine se rió otra vez, luego se volvió para poder besar sus labios tiernamente.— Eso por supuesto... Pero me haces reír. Nunca he reído tanto como lo hago contigo.

— Mientras sea conmigo y no de mi, —sonrió Kurt, pero después frunció el rostro en una mueca.— No me quiero ir a casa. Adoro dormir contigo.

— Entonces no vayas, —dijo Blaine a la ligera.— Ven a mi casa hasta que tu papá regrese. Sé que te tendrás que levantar súper temprano para la escuela pero...

— ¿No te estorbaré?

— Para nada. Te quiero ahí, te necesito ahí. Estos días han sido asombrosos. No estoy listo para dejarte ir. Si tu papá pregunta, le diremos que fue una medida de precaución en caso de que te volvieras a sentir mal.

— Se dará cuenta.

— Por supuesto que sí, pero estoy seguro que refunfuñará y se quejará pero luego lo superará.

— Okay, —sonrió Kurt ampliamente.— Si insistes completamente.

* * *

 ***SAT:** Examen estandarizado que se usa en admisiones a universidades en los Estados Unidos. La prueba está destinada a evaluar cuán preparado está un estudiante para la universidad.


	30. Chapter 30

El otoño se convirtió en invierno. Cooper y su familia los visitaron para el día de Acción de Gracias y aprovechó para comentarle a Blaine lo asombrado que estaba de la fuerza de su relación con Kurt. La escuela iba bien para Kurt. Karofsky se mantuvo alejado, lo que significaba que los otros también, y su amistad con Rachel, Santana y Finn iba viento en popa. Blaine estaba saturado de trabajo con la campaña publicitaria de Kendall's, pero a pesar de ello, se daba el tiempo para salir con Kurt tres veces por semana. Sus ropas iban y venían, más veces que Rachel y Finn mientras aprovechaban cada precioso momento que tenían juntos. Para cuando llegó Navidad, Burt se dio por vencido y le dijo a Blaine que podía quedarse con ellos a pasar las fiestas -aunque ambos tenían demasiado miedo como para hacer algo más que mamadas frenéticas con Burt durmiendo al otro lado del pasillo.

Blaine fue el anfitrión de otra fiesta en la víspera de Año Nuevo, y si la feliz pareja desapareció justo después de las 12... bueno... a nadie pareció importarle.

— ¿Cómo es que ha pasado tanto tiempo? —un borracho Blaine jadeó mientras Kurt lo clavaba contra la pared y lo besaba bruscamente.

— Te la mamé ayer, —señaló antes de empinarse la botella de champagne y hacer una mueca ante el sabor. En serio, debió haberse detenido después de la segunda copa -especialmente cuando no le gustaba esta cosa para nada- pero entonces Blaine lo había besado con la boca llena de burbujas y de pronto le pareció una buena idea que se terminaran la botella juntos.

— Lo sé... —Haciendo una pausa en el camino, empujó a Kurt contra la pared y pasó sus dientes sobre su cuello mientras con una mano acariciaba su creciente erección.— Pero necesito sentirte.

— Mierda... sí. —Enganchando una pierna alrededor de la cintura de Blaine, rió cuando su novio se tambaleó ligeramente y luego gimió mientras sus miembros se rozaban entre sí.— Dime. Dime cómo lo quieres.

— Quiero montarte. Quiero sentirte cogiéndome y lo quiero duro. —dijo Blaine.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —gritó Wes cuando salió del baño.— ¡DEMASIADA INFORMACIÓN, BLAINE! Kurt, llévalo a su habitación y cierren la puerta.

Por un segundo los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron, después ambos rieron histéricamente y cayeron en la cama juntos donde se deshicieron de sus ropas lo más rápido que pudieron.— Voy a hacerte gritar, —dijo Kurt con voz profunda antes de ponerlo de rodillas.— Pero primero voy a cogerme tu cara.

Blaine no podía hacer nada estando ridículamente excitado y caliente mientras ansiosamente tomaba el pene de Kurt profundamente en su garganta, murmurando apreciativamente cuando su cabello fue jalado con fuerza.— Toma, —Dijo Kurt arrastrando las palabras, y Blaine abrió los ojos para ver que le había derramado lubricante en una mano.— Mantén tu linda boca abierta y dedéate por mi. —Respondiendo con entusiasmo, Blaine agarró el muslo de Kurt con fuerza mientras empujaba un dedo directo en su apretado agujero, desgarrándose y disfrutando la forma en que la embriaguez adormecía el dolor. Kurt esperó hasta que se metió dos dedos con facilidad antes de empujarse profundamente en su boca -tal vez demasiado profundo cuando la asfixia de Blaine fue evidente.

— ¡Lo siento! —Lloró, después rió incontrolablemente cuando Blaine balbuceó.— Oh Dios, lo siento. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, —su voz decía lo contrario, pero Blaine sonrió valientemente y tomó un enorme trago de champán antes de deslizarse el miembro de Kurt entre sus labios.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —gritó Kurt. La sensación del champán burbujeando y estallando alrededor de él mientras entraba y salía de la boca de Blaine era inmensa. No sabía qué hacer primero, si cogerse la cara de Blaine más duro, mirar fijamente la forma en que su increíblemente sexy y depravado novio se cogía él mismo con cuatro dedos, o tirar de su cabello.— Blaine... eres tan caliente... ardiente... Yo... es todo burbujas. Todo es... burbujas.

Pasándose el champagne a su alrededor. Blaine se lo sacó y lo miró directamente a los ojos.— Vente en mi cara, —gimió -tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía.— acaríciate sobre mi y después lámeme y limpia mi cara con tu lengua.

En su confusión mental, Kurt sentía que tal vez debía ruborizarse, pero en realidad, las instrucciones de Blaine eran condenadamente ardientes y cuando le alzó la cara y esos ojos dorados brillaron con deseo, se vino. Se vino en sus párpados y en sus labios, y en un acto de completa lascivia, lo embarró por toda la cara de Blaine con su miembro antes de caer de rodillas, besándolo y lamiéndolo ansiosamente.

— ¡Joder... Kurt! Oh mierda... sólo... mierda... joder... —Blaine gritó cada vez más fuerte mientras seguía cogiéndose con su propia mano y Kurt se agachaba para frotar su dolorido miembro.— Sí... sí... me voy a venir, bebé. Me quiero venir en tu garganta. —Entonces Kurt se hundió más, tragando cada gota ahora con soltura y facilidad antes de dejarse caer al suelo de madera, donde se le unió un extasiado Blaine.

— Mantente abierto para mi, —dijo Kurt cansadamente.

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero cogerte en un minuto.

— ¿En un minuto?

— Sí.

— Yo no creo poder hacerlo en un minuto.

— Entonces en un minuto y medio.

— Okay. —Blaine se sentó, haciendo una ligera mueca ante el dolor de su retaguardia, y decidió que la única manera de curarlo era con más champagne.

— Dame un poco, —dijo Kurt con un golpecito en la pierna.

— Entonces siéntate.

— Nah.

— La voy a derramar.

— No si eres realmente cuidadoso, —sonrió con malicia.

Tomando otro sorbo de la botella, Blaine se inclinó y unió su boca con la de Kurt, quien tragó el champagne e hizo a Blaine reír con otra mueca.

— ¿Por qué estás bebiendo si no te gusta?

— No lo sé. Me hace sentir bien. Todo es burbujas, burbujas borrosas en mi lengua, —divagó Kurt. Blaine se giró para recostarse con su barbilla apoyada en el pecho de Kurt mientras lo estudiaba.

— ¿Estás borracho?

— ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta?

— Estoy borracho, —le dijo Blaine orgullosamente.

— Lo sé. Le dijiste a Rachel que debe tener sexo con Finn y sacarlo de su miseria.

— ¿Lo hice? Oh... Pues debería, —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.— ¿Dónde están ahora?

— No lo sé. Probablemente ensuciando tu piano.

— Más les vale que no, —chilló Blaine en protesta.— Sólo nos podemos hacerlo.

— No creo que esa frase sea gramaticalmente correcta, —señaló Kurt.

— Toma un poco más de champagne.

— Esta botella parece haberse acabado para siempre.

— Es la segunda.

— Oh.

Y de pronto esto se volvió la cosa más divertida cuando ambos reían a carcajadas, con lágrimas rodando por sus caras mientras permanecían en el suelo y luchaban por recuperar el aliento. Cuando las carcajadas disminuyeron y se volvieron risitas ocasionales, Kurt pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Blaine.

—¿Blaine, bebé?

— ¿Mmmm?

— Quiero cogerte ahora.

— Adelante.

— Tienes que moverte.

Kurt se movió hasta sentarse con la espalda recargada a la cama mientras empezaba a acariciarse para ponerse duro otra vez.— Ven aquí, déjame verte mientras te estiras otra vez.

Blaine extendió sus piernas, de espaldas a él, dándole todo un espectáculo, gimiendo largo y fuerte mientras se retorcía en su mano hasta que Kurt lo jaló hacia abajo por sus caderas donde se hundió fácilmente alrededor de su miembro.

— Ooh. Nunca lo había hecho de esta manera, —señaló Blaine mientras se mecía lentamente hacia atrás y adelante.— Mira Kurt, todavía podemos beber. —Agarrando la botella, se la pasó a Kurt, quien intentó beber pero falló y terminó derramando el líquido sobre los hombros y espalda de Blaine, de donde entonces lamió ansiosamente.

— Estoy bebiendo champán y me estoy tirando a mi novio, —Blaine cantó alegremente mientras rebotaba arriba y abajo sobre el pene de Kurt.

— Estás muy lejos de estar animado para mi gusto, —refunfuñó Kurt cariñosamente.

— ¿Cómo me quieres entonces?

— Gimiendo como una puta y rogándome que te lo haga más duro, más profundo.

— Entonces hazlo más duro, y te diré si me gusta.

Un tirón salvaje de las caderas de Kurt hizo que Blaine cayera ligeramente hacia adelante, entonces Kurt se sentó más recto y lo jaló hacia su pecho mientras lo cogía más duro. Y Blaine sí gimió y rogó por más, encontrando cada una de las estocadas de Kurt mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba de deseo. El champagne en la mesita de noche se quedó en el olvido.

— Tómalo, Blaine, —gimió Kurt, su respiración agitada y pesada a causa del esfuerzo excesivo.— Te ves tan hermoso con mi verga en tu culo.

— Sí... sí... háblame, Kurt. Dame más.

— Quiero coger tu precioso culo tan duro que no podrás sentarte en una semana, —dijo entre dientes.— Tu verga es perfecta, bebé. Jodidamente perfecta. —Tomando a Blaine en su mano, lo acarició salvajemente, erráticamente pero a Blaine pareció no importarle cuando echó su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Kurt y se movía más duro, lleno de placer.— ¿Te gusta? ¿Huh? ¿Te gusta que te la acaricie mientras te cojo? ¿Te gusta así de duro?

— ¡Sí... sí... sí!

— ¿Eres una puta para mi verga, Blaine?

— ¡Oh mierda, Kurt, sí! —Blaine gritaba casi delirante del placer que lo recorría.— Tu puta... sólo para ti. Todo para ti. Hecho para tu verga y la de nadie más.

— Vente para mi entonces, mi pequeña puta. Vente sobre mi mientras lleno tu culo.

— ¡Joder! —Blaine gritó mientras se venía en el puño de Kurt.— Kurt, Kurt, Kurt... ¡Oh mierda, Kurt! —Los gritos de Kurt se mezclaron con los de Blaine mietras se venía con tanta fuerza que vio manchas delante de sus ojos y luego se desplomó con fuerza contra la espalda de Blaine que se había dejado caer hacia adelante, sosteniéndose de las rodillas de Kurt en el intento de recuperar el control de su respiración.

— Ves, te lo dije, —dijo Blaine con orgullo cuando se volteó en busca de un beso,— Tienes cualidades ocultas.

**~ * ~**

Todo en Kurt dolía cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente. Su pecho se sentía pesado, y abrió apenas un ojo para darse cuenta que seguía en el suelo, con Blaine encima de él con la espalda contra su pecho. Kurt tenía el vago recuerdo de haberse salido de él y de Blaine cayendo hacia atrás en sus brazos -y claramente no se habían movido. Rodó sobre Baine, quien gruñó cuando cayó al suelo pero siguió durmiendo. Agarrándose la cabeza con cautela, Kurt se las arregló para ponerse de pie y con piernas temblorosas se dirigió al baño donde procedió a vomitar violentamente.

— Feliz Año Nuevo, —vino la voz ronca de Blaine desde la puerta.

— Vete, —murmuró Kurt antes de vomitar en el inodoro una vez más.— No quieres verme así.

— Te amo, —dijo Blaine a manera de explicación, y se arrodilló en el suelo junto a él y colocó un paño frío en su nuca.— Ven, déjame llevarte de vueta a la cama. Te conseguiré un advil y agua, y cuando despiertes te sentirás mejor. —Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, manteniéndolo derecho mientras se cepillaba los dientes, luego lo arropó bajo las cobijas, regresado unos minutos después con un gran vaso con agua.— Hay una gran cantidad de adolescentes dormidos por toda mi casa, —le dijo a Kurt.— Y lo que parece ser Sebastian vistiendo una boa de plumas y una tanga, durmiendo sobre el regazo de Puck.

— Oh Dios mío, ¿qué nos perdimos? —rió Kurt débilmente.

— No lo sé, pero lo que haya sido, valió la pena. —dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

— Me siento como una mierda, pero anoche fue tan divertido, —dijo Kurt mientras abría los brazos para que Blaine se acurrucara en ellos.

— Mi trasero arde. Pero de verdad arde. —dijo Blaine y ambos rieron.— Me llamaste puta.

— Lo sé.

— El alcohol te convirtió en una especie de maniaco sexual.

— No, —lo corrigió Kurt.— El alcohol me hace perder mis inhibiciones. En el fondo siempre he sido un maniaco sexual, es sólo que me da pena.

— Por favor, que no te de pena, —dijo Blaine mientras le besaba el pecho dulcemente.— Somos tú y yo. Eres tan ardiente, Kurt. Sólo... déjate llevar. Pierde tus inhibicones y símplemente déjate llevar conmigo. Hazme lo que quieras, dime lo que quieras. Nunca voy a juzgarte.

— Tienes razón. Y lo voy a intentar. Pero justo ahora en serio necesito dormir.

**~ * ~**

Cuando despertaron, ambos se sintieron mucho mejor, y el olor a comida flotando por las escaleras los obligó a darse una ducha antes de que Blaine entrara en la cocina para encontrar a Santana frente a la estufa, y a Wes y a Sebastian sentados en la mesa, con sus cabezas sobre sus respectivas manos.

— Huevos, —declaró Santana cuando colocó un plato justo frente a Kurt quien le sonrió agradecido. Blaine la besó en la mejilla a su paso y luego esquivó el golpe que iba dirigido hacia él mientras se servía una taza de café.

— Tú me amas, —le dijo a la chica lanzándole un beso.— ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

— Finn y Rachel están todavía dormidos por alguna parte. Creo que ella siguió el consejo que le diste estando borracho, —dijo ella enfáticamente y Baine se ruborizó y miró hacia el suelo.— Todo el mundo se ha ido.

— ¿Incluso Brittany?

— Incluso Brittany, —respondió con frialdad, después se puso aún más tensa cuando Blaine se acercó a ella furtivamente y envolvía su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

— ¿Quieres hablar?

— No tiene mucho sentido, —dijo con una sonrisa triste, y mietras colocaba los huevos en el plato de Blaine, él se dio cuenta que había lágrimas en sus ojos. Tomándola de la mano, la llevó a la sala de música, que lucía completamente inmaculada y no como había estado un par de horas antes.— Limpié, —dijo ella cuando notó la cara de asombro de Baine.

— Van a estar bien.—le dijo sin soltarla de la mano, pero ella miraba hacia el suelo y negaba con la cabeza.

— No, no lo creo, —respondió suavemente.— Brittany y yo... queremos cosas diferentes. Ella no me ama de la manera en que yo la amo, y aunque duele demasiado, es algo que se me pasará con el tiempo.

— Encontrarás a la indicada, —declaró Blaine.

— Tal vez. Pero no todos podemos ser tan afortunados como Kurt y tú supongo.

— Me tienes, —le dijo Blaine.— Sé que es una amistad y no la profunda historia de amor que tal vez deseas, pero yo te amo, Santana. Y Kurt y yo siempre estaremos aquí para ti.

— Lo sé. Es sólo que siento que he perdido todo justo ahora.

— Tu Abuela, ¿has hablado con ella?

— No. Aparentemente estoy muerta para ella, —dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa ahogada ante esto, todavía incapaz de creer este giro de los acontecimientos.— Y siento que he destruido esa relación... ¿Y por quién? ¿Por alguien que no me ama de vuelta?

Blaine la mantuvo en sus brazos y la dejó llorar, frotando su espalda mientras la tranquilizaba.— Ella te ama. Es sólo que... es Brittany. Pero te habría sucedido tarde o temprano, cariño.

— No me digas así, —murmuró contra su camisa.

— Los padres de Kurt y los míos vendrán a cenar más tarde. ¿Te quieres quedar?

— ¿Es una broma? —le preguntó cuando se separó de él.— Todos ustedes son como la condenada familia Patridge. No gracias, iré a la casa de Quinn para tirar odio contra Project Runway, —dijo alegremente, aunque Blaine la conocía bastante bien para saber que estaba agradecida.— Vamos. Se enfriarán tus huevos.

Regresaron a la cocina para encontrar un caluroso debate entre los tres hombres acerca de cuál de los tres filmes de Star Wars era el mejor, y Blaine arrastró una silla para unirse a ellos. Tan pronto como se sentó, se levantó de golpe otra vez, ignorando la sonrisa de Kurt y recargándose sobre la encimera para comer sus huevos en su lugar.

— Siéntate, — ordenó Santana.

— Yo... um... no puedo, —susurró con la cara roja.

— Sí, bueno. No me sorprende. —dijo ella tomando el lugar de Blaine en la mesa.— _¡Oh mierda, Kurt! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!_ —se burló ella con una sonrisa diabólica mientras Sebastian se giraba en su asiento para mirar a Blaine.

— _¿Eres mi puta, Blaine? ¿Eres una puta para mi verga?_ —bromeó Sebastian mientras Kurt se hundía en su asiento tanto como le era posible.

— Oh Dios mío, por favor basta, —se quejó Wes.— Blaine es como mi hermano. Por favor.

— Deben haber estado escuchando, —resopló Blaine con fastidio.

— ¡Era bastante difícil no escucharlos cuando estaban haciéndolo en el piso de tu habitación! —comentó Santana.— Toda la casa pudo haberlos escuchado. ¡Incluso sobre la música!

Las bromas y las burlas cesaron y eventualmente todos se fueron a casa -unos enfermizos y empalagosos Rachel y Finn rieron cuando finalmente emergieron de donde estaban, y Rachel en voz baja le informó a Blaine que había cambiado las sábanas, lo que hizo a Blaine atragantarse ante ese pensamiento. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, Kurt se recargó contra ella y mantuvo sus brazos abiertos para que Blaine cayera en su abrazo agradecido, descansando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Kurt.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Bésame y después te diré.

Tomando suavemente su rostro entre las manos, Blaine rozó sus labios dulcemente sobre los labios rojos de Kurt, todavía disfrutando de las chispas que corrían a través de él con cada toque. Lo besó nuevamente, un poco más firme esta vez y abrió su boca para incitar a Kurt con su lengua.

— Mejor, —susurró Kurt mientras se apartaba con una tímida sonrisa.

— Feliz Año Nuevo, —susurró Blaine de vuelta mientras juntaba su frente con la de Kurt.

— Eso espero.

— Créeme cuando te lo digo, —dijo Blaine con un beso en la punta de su nariz,— este será nuestro año, Kurt Hummel. Nuestro año.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Seis meses después.** _

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Burt mientras veía la bolsa de donas con sospecha.

— ¿Por qué necesariamente el que venga con comida tiene qué significar algo? —le preguntó Blaine tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en el ya familiar banco.

— Porque cada viernes de los últimos seis meses, te presentas aquí con un café, merodeando por aquí toda una hora tratando inútilmente de reparar cosas para luego salir a encontrar a Kurt en la escuela. Sólo traes productos horneados si quieres algo, porque no quieres hacer enojar a Kurt trayéndome muffins o donas a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

— La próxima semana es el final del semestre.

— Estoy consciente de eso.

— Y me estaba preguntando...

— ¿Ves? Quieres algo, —resopló Burt mientras se volteaba hacia el motor en el que había estado trabajando.

— Quiero llevar a Kurt de vacaciones.

— No.

— Siempre dice que no.

— Lo sé.

— Y luego se queja un poco antes de cambiar de parecer.

— Eso también lo sé, —dijo de espaldas a Blaine.

— Entonces... ¿Puedo llevarlo de viaje?

— Si realmente sientes que debes hacerlo, —dijo Burt con un profundo suspiro, pero había un brillo en sus ojos cuando se volteó a verlo.— ¿A dónde?

— Um... bueno... iremos a LA...

— Con tus padres, a visitar a Cooper otra vez. Lo sé.

— Y luego pensé que podríamos ir a Hawaii por una semana.

— Sin tus padres, supongo.

— Sí. Sólo nosotros.

— Okay.

— Gracias, —dijo Blaine, maravillándose ante la simplicidad de la conversación.— Usted es un buen padre, ¿lo sabe?

— Gracias, —dijo Burt con una nota de orgullo. **—** Ha sido un buen año para Kurt.

— Realmente lo ha sido, —sonrió Blaine.— Y sus calificaciones han sido excepcionales.

— Sí... Estoy muy orgulloso de él, —dijo Burt con una sonrisa.— De ti también.

— ¿De mi? No he hecho nada.

— Por supuesto que sí. Cada vez que esos malditos comerciales salen en la TV, le digo a todo el que esté al alcance del oído que tú los escribiste.

Blaine rió en voz baja, frotando su nuca -un tímido hábito que no había podido dejar desde la niñez.— Sí... Son bastante molestos. Pero seguí el guión, así que...

— E hiciste a mi niño tan feliz.

— Bueno... él es mi todo... así que... sí... Me encanta hacerlo feliz porque él me hace feliz a mi.

— Lo sé. Son un par de locos enfermos de amor. ¿Alguna vez discuten?

— En realidad no. No hay mucho qué discutir, —meditó Blaine mientras arrugaba su nariz pensando.— El verano pasado fue bastante difícil supongo... pero no hemos discutido desde entonces. Oh, excepto cuando fue el cumpleaños de Sebastian y el stripper se subió a mi regazo.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¡Oh! um... ¿es una broma? —ofreció Blaine débilmente y Burt resopló y regresó al trabajo.

Blaine decidió guardar el secreto de las vacaciones y continuaron con su familiar rutina de encontrarse en el estacionamiento de la escuela antes de ir a la casa de Kurt para la cena de los viernes y luego al Lima Bean para el concierto de Blaine.

Una vez que Blaine estuvo tocando, Kurt se volteó hacia Wes abriendo la boca algunas veces antes de finalmente conseguir reunir el coraje de hablar.

— Este... ¿Irías al baile de graduación si... alguien te invitara?

Wes ignoró la manera en que Sebastian se atragantaba con su bebida y Nick y Jeff ocultaron sus sonrisas, eligiendo llevarse a Kurt del brazo hacia la parte trasera de la cafetería donde podrían hablar en relativa calma.

— Bueno... Seré uno de los responsables del baile de graduación de Dalton este año, así que tendría que decir que no.

— Oh. —Kurt se sonrojó en un furioso tono escarlata y dejó que sus ojos encontraran a Blaine tocando al piano.

— Pero de nuevo, yo no estoy locamente enamorado de ti, —dijo Wes con un codazo juguetón en su costado.— Pregúntale.

— No, no. Tienes razón. La gente pensará que él es un chaperón o algo así. Será incómodo.

— Kurt, ¿cuántas veces él te ha dicho _"cualquier cosa por ti"_? Él de verdad haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz.

— Sí... pero no quiero hacerlo sentir infeliz.

— No creo que lo hagas.

Kurt suspiró y presionó el puente de su nariz, apreciando el fuerte brazo de Wes sobre sus hombros.— Es que... la mayor parte del tiempo... esos quince años no significan nada. Pero luego de repente, ahí están, mirándome crudamente a la cara. Este es mi baile de graduación. Blaine no debería pasar por esto sólo para complacerme. Ya pasó por ello hace años, y su experiencia no fue la más grata.

— No, no lo fue. Y él nunca fue a ningún baile en Dalton. ¿Qué vas a hacer si no le preguntas? ¿Irás de todas maneras o...?

— No lo creo. Todo el mundo tiene pareja y no tengo deseos de sobresalir más de lo que ya lo hago. Yo sólo... creo que siempre quise ir acompañado a mi baile de graduación por un gallardo caballero que me llevara del brazo y me hiciera sentir como un príncipe. Algo para molestar a todos los que me odian, —Kurt sonrió en voz baja.

— Yo creo también que eso es lo que Blaine quería. Sebastian se ofreció a ser su cita en su último año, y sé que la mayoría de las chicas del St. Mary hubieran dado todo por ir con él, pero yo creo que él sólo quería ir con alguien que lo amara por lo que él era. Seb lo ama ahora como amigo, pero en esa época trató a Blaine como un pedazo de carne. —Ambos miraron hacia la multitud mientras Blaine seguía cantando, ahora acompañado de la guitarra. Atrapó la mirada de Kurt y le regaló un guiño haciendo a Kurt sonrojar y Blaine rió en la siguiente línea de su canción.— Velo de esta otra manera, —comentó Wes.— ¿Cómo se va a sentir si no le dices nada y él se entera -probablemente por Rachel- de que querías ir pero que no le preguntaste?

— ¿Se burlarán de él? —preguntó Kurt mientras miraba hacia los amigos de Blaine.

— Sin piedad. Pero siempre lo hacen. Ellos te aman, Kurt, así como yo. Puede que sólo tengas diecisiete pero es divertido tenerte cerca, y Blaine y tú se desafían como un viejo duo cómico. Si no nos agradaras pasaríamos el rato con Blaine cuando tú no estuvieras. Te incluimos porque queremos, no porque tengamos que hacerlo. Blaine ha sido objeto de sus burlas por su cabello, por su sentido de la moda, por sus gustos musicales... o lo que sea. Es simplemente lo que ellos hacen. No te preocupes por lo que ellos piensen.

— Le preguntaré, —afirmó Kurt con decisión, haciendo una mueca cuando Wes lo besó en la mejilla.

— ¡Adelante!

Cuando Blaine se detuvo en la casa de Kurt esa noche, se volteó hacia él en espera de su usual beso de las buenas noches, pero en su lugar Kurt retorció sus manos nerviosamente.

— ¿Podríamos... podríamos tal vez manejar hacia cualquier lado? Quiero hablar contigo, y no quiero que sea aquí, —le dijo a Blaine señalando hacia su casa donde podía ver a Finn y a Sam sentados en el porche.

— Claro. —Blaine estaba completamente nervioso mientras manejaba hacia las afueras de Lima. Kurt había estado distante desde su conversación con Wes -quien se negó a decirle de qué hablaron y sólo le dijo que le correspondía a Kurt decírselo cuando estuviera listo. Estirándose, cubrió la mano de Kurt con dedos temblorosos, regalándole una débil sonrisa que Kurt correspondió nerviosamente antes de mirar a través de la ventana hacia la oscura noche. Se detuvieron en el borde de un campo abierto con las luces lejanas de la ciudad frente a ellos. Blaine apagó el motor y se volvió para encararlo.

— Esto es todo, ¿no es así?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Kurt lleno de confusión.

— Soy demasiado viejo, esto no está funcionando... todo eso. Ya no me quieres más. —Mirando fijamente hacia las manos cruzadas en su regazo, Blaine tragó y trató de contener las lágrimas que nublaban su visión.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó Kurt con incredulidad.— ¿Desde cuándo piensas eso?

— Te perdiste la mayoría de mis canciones esta noche por estar hablando con Wes. Él no me dijo por qué, pero lucías muy preocupado. Después vi a Sebastian abrazándote cuando nos fuimos. No soy estúpido.

— No. Estúpido no, —dijo Kurt lentamente,— pero completamente lleno de conclusiones equivocadas. Los últimos quince meses contigo han sido los mejores de toda mi vida. Estaba hablando con Wes porque quería su opinión respecto a algo.

— ¿Ah si?

— Sí. Respecto a si debía pedirte que me acompañaras al baile de graduación.

— Oh.

— No quería que te sintieras incómodo. Sé que no te agradan los bailes desde... Bueno. Y no quería que sintieras como si sólo estuvieras complaciendo una fantasía infantil mía. Me confundí un poco cuando Wes me dijo que sería uno de los responsables en el baile de graduación de Dalton, digo -él tiene la misma edad que tú. Pero... Él piensa que debo preguntarte.

— ¿Y cuál es tu conclusión? —preguntó Blaine en voz baja.

— ¿Quieresiralbailedegraduaciónconmigo? —dijo a la carrera, e incluso en la oscuridad, Blaine pudo sentir su rubor.

— Por supuesto.

— ¿En serio?

— Siempre y cuando no te de pena que te vean conmigo.

— ¿Por qué me daría pena?

— No lo sé, —suspiró Blaine.— Es sólo que... algunas veces me siento demasiado viejo, —se rió.— Comparado contigo. Lo que no quiere decir que seas inmaduro, —continuó rápidamente,— Siento que la gente nos mira. Preguntándose qué ves en mi, o pensando que me estoy aprovechando de ti.

— ¿Desde cuando nos importa una mierda, Blaine? Y si la gente nos mira es sólo porque somos increíbles juntos, —bromeó.— Tú y yo... nos enamoramos. No es asunto de nadie más, sólo tuyo y mío. Somos afortunados de contar con el asombroso apoyo de nuestras familias y amigos, pero aún si no lo tuviéramos, te amaría igual. Le dije a Wes que quería que fueras mi acompañante para el baile porque siempre quise ir del brazo de un verdadero caballero, y ese eres tú. Eres mi príncipe azul, quien me ha vuelto loco, de quien me he enamorado completamente y que me ha dado mi final feliz. Si la gente elige cuestionarse eso, o hacer juicios precipitados basados en apariencias o edades, entonces déjalos. Sólo están celosos de que nunca tendrán a nadie tan maravilloso como tú. —Hizo una pausa, buscando con la mirada a Blaine donde la luna daba su reflejo.— Ahora puedes besarme, —sonrió Kurt.

— Podría besarte para siempre y nunca sería suficiente, —dijo amorosamente mientras se inclinaba para besar sus labios.— Y seré tu acompañante para tu baile de graduación y para el baile de graduación de tu último año y para cualquier otro baile de graduación que puedas imaginar de aquí a la eternidad, siempre y cuando me ames.

— Lo haré. Siempre.

— ¿Incluso cuando tenga momentos como éste?

— Incluso entonces. Blaine, está bien tener momentos así. Yo tuve el mío mas temprano. Sabemos que hay una gran diferencia de edad aquí. Pero creo que lidiamos con ello bastante bien. Es sólo que hay momentos en los que lo notamos más. Pero fundamentalmente, lo que tenemos que recordar es que ninguno de los dos queremos estar con nadie más.

— Yo también tengo algo que preguntarte, —dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.— Iba a esperar... pero... ahora parece ser un buen momento.

— Um...

— ¡No estoy pidiendo tu mano! —declaró rápidamente, y Kurt dejó escapar una risa de alivio.

— Okay. Wow. Porque debo decirte que tengo grandes esperanzas para una petición de mano que estar sentado en un Prius a media noche.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, desconcertado.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Kurt.

— No estás preocupado acerca del hecho de que pude haber pedido tu mano, estás preocupado por el hecho de que no hubiera sido lo suficientemente romántico.

Kurt se encogió de hombros.— Eres mi príncipe azul, —dijo él como si eso lo explicara todo.— Ahora pregúntame lo que sea.

— Okay, —Blaine lo miró de reojo, todavía sorprendido, pero decidió pensar en ello más tarde.— Hablé con tu padre hoy.

— Es viernes. Siempre pasas los viernes por la tarde en el taller.

— ¿Puedes dejarme hablar? —preguntó con un dulce golpecito en su nariz.— Como sea. Me estaba preguntando si -después de estar en LA- te gustaría ir de vacaciones conmigo.

— Sí, —dijo Kurt sonriendo.— Oh, pero no tengo dinero.

— No te preocupes por el dinero. Sólo ven conmigo. Y trae el lubricante contigo.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —se rió Kurt y cayó sobre el regazo de Blaine lo mejor que pudo con el volante en el camino.— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— ¿A Hawaii? ¿Por una semana?

— ¿De verdad? ¡Sí! ¡Voy contigo! —rebotó con excitación hasta que Blaine lo detuvo agarrándolo de las caderas.

— Si vas a hacer eso, ¿podríamos al menos movernos al asiento de atrás?

— Mi toque de queda fue hace media hora, —señaló Kurt, pero incluso mientras lo decía, pasó por encima de los asientos jalando a Blaine con él.

— ¿Quieres ir a casa?

— ¿Tú qué crees? —le preguntó con una ceja levantada. Su mano encontró la nuca de Blaine y tiró de él para un profundo beso, sus lenguas enrollándose en el mismo instante en que Blaine lo empujaba hacia abajo sobre el asiento.— ¡Hawaii! —chilló mientras Blaine lo besaba a lo largo de su mandíbula.— ¡Vacaciones con mi novio!

La risa de Blaine resonó a través de él mientras acariciaba con la nariz debajo de la oreja de Kurt.— Vacaciones y sexo, —bromeó en voz baja antes de recorrer con su lengua toda la longitud del cuello de Kurt.— Montones y montones de sexo en vacaciones.

Las manos tiraron de la ropa, las playeras fueron rápidamente desfajadas cuando las hebillas de los cinturones se aflojaron y las braguetas fueron bajadas. El lubricante fue localizado en la guantera y Blaine preparó a Kurt lo más rápido que pudo, dando golpecitos con la lengua en sus pezones mientras susurraba contra su piel.— Quiero hacer muchas cosas para ti... Intentar muchas cosas contigo...

— Lo sé, lo sé, —gemía Kurt mientras arqueaba su espalda de placer.— Pero no hay tiempo ni espacio ahora. Sin embargo en Hawaii... —sonrió ante la mención de ello,— cuando estemos en nuestras vacaciones...

— Puede que no consigamos broncearnos, —sonrió Blaine mientras maniobraba a Kurt para que se pusiera a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

— Ah... a quién le importa, —le dijo mientras se deslizaba sobre el miembro de Blaine y suspiraba profundamente.— De cualquier manera el bronceado está sobrevalorado.

Para el momento en que Kurt regresó a casa, estaba tan reacio a dejar ir a Blaine que le rogó y le suplicó que se quedara.

— No puedo. Ya lo sabes. Además, mañana tienes trabajo.

— Entonces levántate temprano y sal a hurtadillas, —susurró Kurt.— Por favor. Sólo quiero abrazarte.

— No digas cosas como esa, —rogó Blaine mientras acariciaba el cuello de Kurt con sus labios.— Sabes que es mi favorito.

— Han pasado tres semanas desde que tuvimos una noche juntos, —señaló Kurt.

— Kuuuurt, —se quejó Blaine.

— ¿Por favor?

Y Blaine supo que estaba perdido en el momento en que los enormes -y nada inocentes- ojos de Kurt se fijaron en los suyos y acarició su mandíbula con los dedos. Suspiró pesadamente.

— ¿A qué hora despierta tu papá?

— A las seis.

— Ugh. Vamos pues, —le dijo cediendo. Abrió su puerta y caminó hacia el otro lado para escoltar a Kurt desde el auto como siempre lo hacía.— Si nos atrapan te culparé completamente, —susurró mientras subían por la escalera.

— Por supuesto que no, —rió Kurt tan callado como pudo.— Si nos atrapan le diré a mi papá que te colaste mientras dormía y que no tenía idea.

Estaban tan cansados como para hacer otra cosa más que ponerse los pantalones del pijama y caer en la cama, donde Blaine finalmente se relajó una vez que su cabeza estuvo en el pecho de Kurt y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Kurt lo abrazó cuidadosamente, como si fuera a romperse si no lo protegía adecuadamente, y lo besó amorosamente en el cabello.

— Gracias.

— Haría cualquier cosa por ti, —murmuró Blaine adormilado,— pero necesitaba esto tanto como tú, niño precioso.

**~ * ~**

— Kurt... —El golpe en la puerta sobresaltó a Blaine quien se enderezó y trató de encontrar su teléfono para ver la hora.

— Kurt... —susurró Blaine.— Kurt... tu papá está afuera.

— ¡Whoa! —Se sentó rápidamente, frotándose los ojos y luciendo tan adorablemente despeinado que Blaine no pudo evitar besar su mejilla rápidamente.

— ¡Kurt! —la voz de su papá vino otra vez, y Kurt no se atrevió a responder. Lo escucharon suspirar a través de la puerta y luego intentar otra vez.— ¿Blaine? ¿Kurt todavía está dormido?

— Um... —La voz de Blaine salió fuerte y temblorosa mientras Kurt se escondía bajo las cobijas para amortiguar sus risitas.— ¿Cómo... cómo supo que estaba aquí?

— Tu auto está afuera, idiota, —rió Burt.— Los espera un café cuando estén listos. Dile a Kurt que nos vamos a las ocho treinta.

— Uh... okay. —Blaine contestó, después encontró a Kurt enredado entre las sábanas mientras escuchaba a Burt bajar las escaleras.— ¿De verdad, esto acaba de pasar? —le preguntó con incredulidad.

— Creo que sí. ¡Mierda! —dijo Kurt con sorpresa.— ¿Crees que es una trampa? ¿Estará tratando de atraernos escaleras abajo donde me encerrará hasta que vaya a la universidad?

— No lo sé, —respondió Blaine con honestidad.— Toma una ducha y vístete. Iré abajo a hablar con él.

— No tienes que hacerlo.

— Lo sé, —sonrió mientras se ponía la ropa y besaba a Kurt en la frente.— Por cierto... cuando despiertas... luces más hermoso que nunca.

— Basta, —dijo Kurt mirándolo tímidamente por debajo de sus pestañas.

— Lo digo en serio. No puedo esperar a despertar junto a tu precioso rostro todos los días. —Se fue con un guiño que hizo que el interior de Kurt se retorciera antes de alcanzar su laptop e inmediatamente abrir una nueva ventana de chat.

_¿Adivinen quién va a ir a Hawaii, con su novio? ¡SOLOS! ¡Por una SEMANA COMPLETA!_

Corrió a la ducha y esperó las respuestas.

— Buenos días, —dijo Blaine con aprensión mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

— Buenos días. Sírvete, —dijo Burt señalando hacia el café y a la alta pila de tostadas.— ¿Kurt aún no baja?

— Uh no. Está tomando una ducha, —dijo Blaine tratando de no ruborizarse mientras se servía café en una taza.— Mire, Burt. Sé que no le preguntamos si podía quedarme a dormir. Es sólo que... llegamos tarde y estaba muy cansado así que...

— Sé que llegaron tarde, —comentó.— Los escuché entrar. Kurt es más ruidoso que Finn en esas escaleras. Y los escuché a ambos susurrando.

— Lo siento.

— Me hubiera gustado que pidieras permiso, —dijo Burt con honestidad.— Pero en realidad... Kurt tiene casi dieciocho. Han estado en una relación amorosa estable por más de un año. Estoy intentando... —dijo él, haciendo una pausa para aclararse la garganta.— Estoy intentando dejarlo ir, —su voz se quebró cuando miró hacia la mesa,— Está creciendo y estoy tan orgulloso de él. Tan condenadamente orgulloso, pero no puedo escapar al hecho de que por estas mismas fechas el año que viene, se estará preparando para irse de casa -y eso duele como el infierno. Se siente como si los últimos dieciocho años se hubieran escurrido por entre los dedos de alguna manera y ahora mi pequeño no está jugando a las fiestas de té y usando perlas -se está convirtiendo en todo un hombre. Así que supongo... lo que estoy tratando de decir es que... si quieres quedarte a dormir los fines de semana o lo que sea, puedes hacerlo. Entra y sal cuando quieras. De cualquier manera, eres prácticamente parte del mobiliario de esta casa.

Burt se sorprendió ante el abrazo de Blaine pero se lo devolvió cálidamente, sólo separándose para limpiar sus ojos y sonreír a Kurt cuando entró a la cocina -quien lucía como un conejito asustado.

— ¿No estoy castigado?

— No. Blaine puede quedarse a dormir cada vez que quiera. Ya eres lo suficientemente grande como para que te esté imponiendo condiciones como esas. Tampoco quiere decir que Blaine y tú tienen que apresurar las cosas.

El teléfono de Blaine vibró y leyó un mensaje de texto -frunciendo el ceño ligeramente cuando se lo leyó a Kurt.— Dice Santana que hay toda una conversación de chat que te estás perdiendo. Conéctate ahora antes de que te persiga y te capture. Esas fueron sus palabras, no mías.

Kurt sonrió y corrió escaleras arriba hacia su laptop.

_Santana: ¿De vacaciones? ¿Por qué se están molestando en desaparecer? Podrían ahorrar el dinero y encerrarse en su casa._

_Mike: Impresionante. Me alegro mucho por ti._

_Tina: ¡Exijo fotos!_

_Sam: Ew_.

_Tina: No ESA clase de fotos :O_

_Quinn: ¿Lo sabe Rach? Va a explotar._

_Puck: Bueno, ella seguramente no haría nada con Hudson._

_Finn: Despierto y me encuentro con que a mi hermano se le permite ir de vacaciones sin nuestros padres y que se está discutiendo mi vida sexual._

_Sam: La falta de..._

_Finn: Y de hecho... ella y yo ya lo hicimos._

_Santana: ¿Dónde demonios está Hummel? No puede postear esto y desaparecer._

_Finn: Está allá abajo, creo. Puedo escuchar a Burt hablando con alguien._

_Artie: ¡Arriba las mini vacaciones! ¡Sexo entre chicos!_

_Mercedes: OMG Kurt. ¡Estoy ENLOQUECIENDO! Esto es enorme._

_Finn: En realidad, creo que está en la ducha. ¿Entonces quien está hablando con Burt?_

_Puck: Amigo, es tu casa. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a saberlo?_

_Santana: Estoy mandándole un mensaje a Blaine. Él le puede decir que mueva el trasero y se conecte._

_Kurt: ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Y estoy hiperventilando DEMASIADO EN ESTE MOMENTO!_

_Sam: Amigo, son como las ocho de la mañana. ¿Por qué te llamó a esta hora para decírtelo?_

_Kurt: No me llamó, me lo dijo anoche pero..._

_Finn: ¡KURT! ¿Por qué está Blaine en la cocina?_

_Santana: Wanky._

_Kurt: Um sí, se quedó a dormir._

_Finn: ¿Y ambos siguen vivos?_

_Kurt: Mi papá dijo que puede quedarse a dormir los fines de semana si quiere :)_

_Puck: Burt Hummel para el Padre del Año._

_Santana: ¿Hiciste cochinadas estando tu padre al otro lado del pasillo?_

_Kurt: Nope. De hecho las hicimos en su auto. Sólo quería abrazarlo._

_Artie: ¿En su coche? ¡No inventes!_

_Sam: Otra vez, Ew._

_Tina: ¡Ustedes dos son tan adorables!_

_Quinn_ : _Rachel va a ponerse taaaaan mal respecto a esto._

_Finn: Esto es muy injusto._

_Puck: Debiste haberte conseguido a una mujer de 40._

_Kurt: 32, Noah. Blaine tiene 32._

_Santana: No va a haber manera en que puedan ser capaces de caminar cuando regresen a casa -y cuando estén sentados durante el vuelo..._

_Rachel: ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!_

_Finn está desconectado_  
 _Sam está desconectado_  
 _Artie está desconectado_  
 _Puck está desconectado_  
 _Quinn está desconectada_  
 _Mike está desconectado_  
 _Tina está desconectada  
_ _Mercedes está desconectada_

_Brittany está conectada_

_Brittany está desconectada_

_Santana: Estoy todavía aquí. Esto se va a poner bueno._

El sonido de un carraspeo hizo que Kurt cerrara su laptop de un golpe. Se giró con las mejillas sonrosadas para mirar a Blaine con culpabilidad.

— Sé lo que estás haciendo, —le dijo, apoyándose en la puerta, con una sonrisa jugando en la comisura de sus labios.— Está bien, tuve el látigo sobre mi también. —sonrió mientras se arrastraba a través de la cama hacia él.

— Yo... yo... estaba simplemente...

— Me tengo que ir, —le dijo con un beso en la mejilla.— Aparentemente almorzaré con Santana, sin embargo iremos en su coche, ya que por alguna inexplicable razón se niega a entrar en el mío.— Kurt pensó que la mirada que Blaine le dio pudo haber sido intencionada, pero como no estaba seguro, sólo le sonrió débilmente.

— ¿Te veré mas tarde?

— Claro. ¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar?

— Okay. Pero no muy tarde. Tengo un montón que estudiar para los exámenes finales de la próxima semana.

— Puedo quedarme a dormir, —le dijo Blaine mientras apretaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Kurt entre sus dientes.— ¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar?

— Me gusta cómo suena eso. Pienso que puedo necesitar estudiar tu cuerpo muy pero muy... duro, —susurró, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra ardientemente.

— Cielos. Me tengo que ir, o de lo contrario estarás desnudo con las piernas envueltas alrededor de tu cuello. Tu papá quiere irse también. Te amo, —le dijo con un ligero beso en los labios.

Kurt lo observó irse, después regresó rápidamente a su laptop donde la guerra hacía estragos entre Rachel y Santana.

_Kurt: Me tengo que ir, pero para tu información, Rachel: Este no es un favoritismo descarado, es acerca de Blaine y yo estando en una relación estable, madura y comprometida por casi dieciocho meses, y de haber demostrado que se puede confiar en nosotros. Y Santana: Blaine y yo nos turnamos._

_Rachel: ¡NO TE ATREVAS A SALIR DE ESTO, KURT HUMMEL! ¡NO TE ATREVAS!_

_Santana: ¿En serio? Wow. Nunca me imaginé que serías activo. No me lo esperaba._

_Kurt está desconectado._


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción de este capítulo es "Close your eyes" de Michael Bublé.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Me permites este baile? —Blaine se puso de pie tendiéndole una mano ligeramente temblorosa a Kurt, sonriéndole dulce, cálida y tranquilizadoramente. Tragando sus nervios, Kurt tomó su mano y juntos empezaron a balancearse.

— Sigue sonriendo, niño precioso, —murmuró Blaine, manteniendo sus labios muy quietos.— Sólo sigue sonriendo.

— Blaine...

— Shh, te tengo. Estás a salvo.

— Blaine... Gracias, —dijo Kurt simplemente, y fue suficiente.

La noche había empezado bien. Blaine había recogido a un sobreexcitado Kurt, luciendo más apuesto que nunca en su smoking cuando puso el ramillete en el saco de Kurt.

— Así que dime... —le dijo de camino a la escuela,— ¿Eres un verdadero escocés bajo esa falda?

— ¿Tú qué crees? —Kurt le tomó el pelo, cruzando las piernas y tratando de lucir recatado.

— Creo que me gustaría averiguarlo. —Blaine se permitió deslizar una mano por el muslo de Kurt, dejando escapar un gemido de decepción cuando sus dedos encontraron unos shorts ajustados.

— Tal vez más tarde, si juegas bien tus cartas, —respondió Kurt con un guiño.

— Habían bailado juntos y con sus amigos, tratando de ignorar la creciente rabia entre Rachel y Quinn, y sonriendo ante la manera en que Finn se las arreglaba para lucir despistado en medio de todo. A nadie parecía importarle que Blaine estuviera ahí -de hecho se las arregló para tener su primer conversación civilizada con Will Schuester. Le había explicado educadamente lo molesto que había estado Kurt en las Regionales -que cuando finalmente había reunido el valor suficiente para pedirle un solo, él lo había rechazado- y Will en realidad escuchó y estuvo de acuerdo en que para la próxima vez sería conveniente llevar a cabo audiciones. Seguían hablando cuando el Director Figgins había tomado el escenario para anunciar al Rey y Reina del baile -y Kurt encontró su camino al lado de Blaine mientras Quinn les daba un codazo para poder pasar al frente.

— Esto va a ser un completo desastre, —Kurt había murmurado con una sonrisa irónica, y Blaine le había apretado los dedos en respuesta.

Cuando Karofsky fue coronado Rey, hubo un pequeño murmullo de desacuerdo, principalmente por parte de las chicas -incluida Quinn- mientras que Finn lucía aliviado. Y luego Kurt fue nombrado Reina del baile y todo el infierno se desató. Pero Blaine lo había sacado de ahí hacia los pasillos desiertos hasta detenerse frente a una fila de casilleros. Fue Kurt quien tomó la decisión de regresar -diciéndole firmemente a Blaine:

— Ellos no pueden tocarnos, o lo que tenemos.

Y Blaine nunca se había sentido más orgulloso que en ese momento. Sin embargo podía ver en la forma de caminar de Kurt, lo aterrado que estaba. Aún así, mantuvo la cabeza en alto -caminando con un aire de confianza que desmentía el interior agrietado que sólo Blaine podía ver. Quedándose solo en la pista de baile, casi sin poder respirar y congelado por el miedo, Kurt estuvo a segundos de echarse a correr nuevamente cuando Blaine apareció. Blaine. Su caballero de brillante armadura, su Príncipe Azul y su amor. Blaine, quien le pidió que bailaran frente a toda la escuela y lo abrazaba fuertemente, mostrándole a todo el mundo lo mucho que lo amaba. Blaine, quien ahora estaba hablándole, preguntándole si estaba listo para ir a casa, y tan pronto como Kurt asintió, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al auto.

— ¿Podemos ir a tu casa? —preguntó Kurt tímidamente, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado joven e inseguro.

— Claro. Le mandaré a tu papá un mensaje, —dijo Blaine en voz baja.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo, únicamente con el sonido suave de la radio. Kurt recargó la cabeza contra la ventanilla y cerró los ojos -tratando de entender los eventos ocurridos en las últimas horas y dispuesto a que su miedo y odio hacia él mismo no se llevara lo mejor de él. Blaine esperó de pie nervioso en el pasillo, retorciendo sus manos, inseguro de si debía tocar a Kurt o no. Él quería hacerlo; quería apretarlo fuertemente contra su pecho y tranquilizarlo una y otra vez diciéndole que esto había sido sólo una travesura infantil de la que había salido triunfante, y recordarle lo lejos que había llegado. Pero él también tenía miedo. Podía recordar con total claridad estos mismos días pero del año pasado, cuando sintió como si todo el mundo se hubiera derrumbado frente a sus propios ojos mientras Kurt luchaba contra sus propios demonios, y los pocos meses de infierno que sufrió después del beso.

— No sé qué hacer, —susurró, decidiendo que en este momento, la honestidad era su mejor opción.— No sé cómo te estás sintiendo o qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor... Sólo sé que no quiero que sea como la última vez.

— No lo será, —dijo Kurt inmediatamente.— Porque esta vez sé, y puedo reconocer que te necesito. Necesito que... simplemente... me ames. Ámame como siempre lo haces, porque eso es suficiente.

— Okay, —asintió Blaine.— ¿Quieres...? um... no sé. No sé lo que estoy tratando de decir, —rió nervioso.

— ¿Tocarías para mi?

— Sí. —Otro rápido asentimiento y lo llevó en silencio a la sala de música, dando palmaditas en el banco y sintiéndose aliviado cuando Kurt se sentó junto a él y descansó su cabeza en su hombro.

— Odio esto, —dijo Kurt. Su voz estaba llena de lágrimas.— Odio que sempre eres tú el que me salva. Siempre eres tú el que me levanta, nunca es al revés.

— Kurt... déjame tocar algo para ti. Tal vez no pueda curarlo todo, pero tal vez te explique lo que siento mejor de lo que yo puedo hacerlo en este momento.

_"[Close your eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LoEWmc60wJY),_   
_Let me tell you all the reasons why_   
_I think you're one of a kind._   
_Here's to you,_   
_The one that always pulls us through,_   
_Always do what you got to do,_   
_You're one of a kind._   
_Thank god you're mine._

(Cierra los ojos,  
Déjame decirte todas las razones del por qué  
Creo que no tienes comparación.  
Aquí estás,  
El único que siempre nos saca adelante,  
Siempre haces lo que tienes que hacer,  
No tienes comparación.  
Gracias a Dios eres mío.)

.

_You're an angel dressed in armor,_   
_You're the fair in every fight,_   
_You're my life and my safe harbor,_   
_Where the sun sets every night,_   
_And if my love is blind_   
_I don't want to see the light._

(Eres un ángel vestido con armadura,  
Eres lo justo en cada batalla,  
Eres mi vida y mi puerto seguro,  
Donde el sol se pone cada noche,  
Y si mi amor es ciego  
No quiero ver la luz)

.

_It's your beauty that betrays you,_   
_Your smile gives you away,_   
_Cause you're made of strength and mercy,_   
_And my soul is yours to save,_   
_I know this much is true._   
_When my world was dark and blue,_   
_I know the only one who rescued me was you._

(Es tu belleza la que te traiciona,  
Tu sonrisa te delata,  
Porque estás hecho de fuerza y misericordia,  
Y mi alma es tuya para que la guardes,  
Sé que esto es verdad.  
Cuando mi mundo estaba oscuro y triste,  
Sé que el único que me rescató fuiste tú.)

.

_Close your eyes,_   
_Let me tell you all the reasons why_   
_You're never going to have to cry,_   
_Because you're one of a kind._   
_Yeah, here's to you,_   
_The one that always pulls us through,_   
_You always do what you got to do, baby,_   
_Because you're one of a kind.  
_

(Cierra los ojos,  
Déjame decirte todas las razones del por qué  
Nunca vas a tener que llorar,  
Porque no tienes comparación.  
Sí, aquí estás,  
El único que siempre nos saca adelante,  
Siempre haces lo que tienes que hacer, bebé,  
Porque no tienes comparación.)

.

_When your love pours down on me_   
_I know I'm finally free,_   
_So I tell you gratefully_   
_Every single beat in my heart is yours to keep_

(Cuando tu amor se vierte sobre mi  
Sé que finalmente soy libre,  
Así que te digo agradecido  
Que cada latido de mi corazón es tuyo para siempre.)

.

_So close your eyes,_   
_Let me tell you all the reasons why_   
_You're never going to have to cry, baby,_   
_Because you're one of a kind._   
_Yeah, here's to you,_   
_You're the one that always pulls us through,_   
_You always do what you got to do, babe,_   
_'Cause you're one of a kind._

(Entonces cierra los ojos,  
Déjame decirte todas las razones del por qué  
Nunca vas a tener que llorar, bebé,  
Porque no tienes comparación.  
Sí, aquí estás,  
El único que siempre nos saca adelante,  
Siempre haces lo que tienes que hacer, bebé,  
Porque no tienes comparación.)

.

_You're the reason why I'm breathing,_   
_With a little look my way._   
_You're the reason that I'm feeling_   
_It's finally safe to stay."_

(Eres la razón por la que respiro,  
Con una pequeña mirada en mi camino.  
Eres la razón por la que siento  
Que finalmente es seguro quedarse.)

Cuando la cancióon llegó a su fin, Blaine mantuvo los ojos cerrados en el silencio que siguió, hasta que la curiosidad sacó lo mejor de él y miró a Kurt, cuyos ojos brillaban como el cielo en un cálido día de verano.

— ¿Tú lo escribiste? —preguntó en voz baja, y Blaine asintió.

— ¿Para mi?

— Sí.

— ¿Todo lo que dices en esa canción es cierto?

— Cada palabra, —dijo Blaine solemnemente.— Me salvaste el día que entraste en mi vida, —susurró.— Y un millón de veces desde entonces. No sé dónde estaría sin ti. Estoy feliz de levantarte cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, pero por favor no vuelvas a menospreciarte pensando que no haces lo mismo por mi.

Kurt no respondió -no podía. Simplemente tomó la cara de Blaine entre sus manos y lo besó savemente, reverentemente y con el más profundo amor y afecto que Blaine jamás sintió. Esa noche hicieron el amor dulce y tiernamente, y cuando estuvieron entrelazados en la cama -mirándose profundamente a los ojos- Blaine se empujó lentamente dentro de Kurt y se movieron juntos como uno solo. No se movieron después, contentos de estar juntos, compartiendo suaves sonrisas y caricias delicadas hasta que Kurt estuvo a la deriva en el sueño más profundo y satisfecho que había conocido. Blaine apagó la luz y se unió a él.

El teléfono de Blaine lo despertó, trayéndolo de vuelta a la cruda realidad de que era Sábado muy temprano como para levantarse de la cama, pero se frotó los ojos y los entrecerró para leer el mensaje.

_Kurt dejó su teléfono en el bolso de Rachel anoche. Dile que lo cubriré en el taller hoy, supongo que podrían aprovechar este tiempo para estar juntos. Finn_.

Blaine sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras pensaba acerca de lo lejos que había llegado este jovencito en un año, y en que ahora sí se veía completamente como el hermano de Kurt.

**Gracias. Estamos bien, pero sí -creo que a Kurt no le vendría nada mal un poco de tiempo. Les llevaremos a ti y a Burt el almuerzo más tarde.**

_Genial. Sin embargo, como mucho. Y dile a Kurt que lo amo._

— Finn te ama, —Blaine le dijo a Kurt tan pronto como empezó a moverse.

— ¿Qué? Ugh. ¿Él... qué?

— Él te ama.

— Sí. Lo sé. —respondió Kurt, despertando un poco más ahora que se sentaba y se estiraba.— Me lo dice todo el tiempo. Eso, o me suplica que le preste mis apuntes de Inglés. Yo también lo amo, —dijo con una sonrisa mientras se movía hacia el regazo de Blaine y se acurrucaba contra él.— Pero no de la misma manera en que te amo a ti.

— Eso me alegra, —dijo Blaine con una sonrisa y un beso en sus labios.— Y me alegra que estés desnudo también, —continuó mientras deslizaba las manos suavemente por la espalda de Kurt, rozando con los dedos la parte superior de su trasero.

— ¿Cuando estemos en Hawaii la ropa será estrictamente necesaria? —preguntó Kurt, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle el acceso a la ansiosa lengua de Blaine en su garganta.

— Hmmm, los otros huéspedes del hotel podrían tener algo que decir, —sonrió contra su piel.— Pero creo que deberíamos tener una "regla de estar desnudos en todo momento" cuando estemos dentro de nuestro apartamento.

****~ * ~** **

Esta vez, cuando llegaron a LA, Maddie y Taylor volaron hacia los brazos abiertos de Kurt, dejando a Blaine quejándose acerca de la falta de atención hasta que los tres lo taclearon y lo cubrieron de besos.

— Papá dice que vas a llevar al tío Kurt a Hawaii, —dijo Taylor emocionado mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre el estómago de Blaine.— ¿Hay lugar para dos más? ¿O sólo uno? Maddie no tiene que venir -puede ser un viaje sólo para chicos.

— Estoy aquí, ya sabes. —Maddie resopló.— Y no hay manera de que el tío Blaine nos deje ir también.

— Nope, —se rió.— Este viaje de hecho sí es sólo para chicos, pero sólo nosotros dos.

— ¿Tío Kurt? —Kurt se sentó en el pasto mirando embarazosamente a Cooper quien le sonrió.

— ¿Eso está bien? Imaginamos que no vas a ir a ningún lado, y los chicos te adoran.

— Está... uh... sí, está bien. —sonrió.— Gracias.

— Ahora ya eres parte de la familia, cariño, —dijo Claire, la esposa de Cooper mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.— Y con ese título de Tío, vienen las responsabilidades, —agregó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.— Algo así como... ¿hacerla de niñero esta noche?

— Seguro.

— ¿En serio?

— Claro, ¿por qué no?

— ¡Oh, gracias, gracias! He estado tratando de salir con Cooper para celebrar su cumpleaños desde hace tres semanas, pero nunca podemos conseguir a una niñera. Los niños no necesitan que los estén vigilando demasiado, sólo asegurarse de que ellos...

— Está bien, —la interrumpió Kurt.— Les daremos comida chatarra y los dejaremos ver películas hasta más tarde de su hora habitual de dormir. Como tú dijiste -con el título viene la responsabilidad. Eso es lo que los Tíos hacen, ¿no? —bromeó y Claire le regresó la sonrisa.

— Esperen y verán. Cuando ustedes dos tengan hijos, voy a darle rienda suelta a Cooper.

— No, —se quejó Blaine mientras caminaba detrás de ellos y envolvía a Kurt en sus brazos.— Por favor, no.

La atmósfera ligera continuó por el resto del día, y luego Blaine y Kurt despidieron a los otros cuatro adultos y se volvieron a enfrentar sus responsabilidades.

— Okay, ¿qué hacemos primero? —preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa. ¿Vemos una película?

— ¡Guerra de almohadas! —gritó Maddie mientras recogía el cojín más cercano y se lo lanzaba a Blaine.

**~ * ~**

— ¡Mierda! Estoy exhausto, —se quejó Blaine cuando se dejó caer en la cama al lado de Kurt.

— No recuerdo haber sido así de monstruoso, —meditó Kurt.— Tal vez lo fui cuando Rachel estaba conmigo. El resto del tiempo era bastante tranquilo.

— Quería sexo... —se quejó Blaine adormilado.— Ahora estoy muy cansado...

— Siempre tenemos la mañana, —dijo Kurt con cariño mientras tiraba de Blaine hacia sus brazos.

Para el momento en que finalmente salieron de la casa de la piscina al siguiente día, los padres de Blaine estaban tomando el sol y les informaron que los gemelos se habían ido a su práctica de Softball con su padre.

— Blaine, mi amor. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —le preguntó Sara lo más natural posible.

— Claro, —respondió sentándose junto a ella.

— Uh... No. En realidad, creo que será mejor que venga de tu padre. ¡Mike! —gritó hacia donde él estaba iniciando un juego de ajedrez con Kurt.— ¿Puedes hablar con Blaine?

— Uh-uh. De ninguna manera.

— Oh.

— ¿De qué se trata ma'? Sólo dímelo, —le pidió Blaine, empezando a preocuparse.

— Bueno mi amor, es sólo que... ya sabes...

— No... no lo sé.

— Mi amor, los amamos a ti y a Kurt muchísimo, de verdad que sí. Y estamos muy felices de que sean felices. Pero es que... algunas veces... son bastante ruidosos.

— Oh Dios, —gimió Blaine con la cara completamente roja.

— Me alegra que estén disfrutándose... —comenzó ella, igual de avergonzada y sin saber realmente qué estaba tratando de decir.— Pero me preguntaba si tal vez podrían ser un poco más silenciosos. Eso es todo.

— Oh por Dios, —susurró Blaine nuevamente.— Por favor, basta. Te juro que nunca voy a tener sexo otra vez si eso es lo que quieres, sólo por favor no sigas.

— Oh no mi amor, no es eso lo que quiero en absoluto. Estoy completamente a favor del sexo. Tu padre y yo...

— No, —la interrumpió abruptamente.— Simplemente no. Siento mucho que nos hayan escuchado...

— En realidad no escuchamos a Kurt, para ser honestos, sólo unos pocos gemidos. Eras más tú...

— Te lo suplico. Cállate. —imploró Blaine.— Los amo enormemente, pero de verdad no quiero tener esta conversación contigo o con papá. Te prometo que no me volverás a escuchar nuevamente. Y por favor, nunca le digas a Kurt acerca de esto. No conseguiría nunca que bajara del techo.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —le preguntó Kurt mientras iba a preparar unas bebidas con Blaine.

— ¿Te acuerdas que dijiste que te gustaría experimentar con juguetes...? —comenzó Blaine mientras llenaba cuatro vasos de agua.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tipo de conversación acabas de tener? —le preguntó Kurt con confusión.

— ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a las mordazas?


	33. Chapter 33

Su última noche en LA los encontró de la misma manera que el año pasado -Kurt sentado en la playa con Maddie y Taylor mientras que Blaine y Cooper estaban sentados en la pequeña cerca juntos y observando las olas.

— Ellos de verdad van a extrañarlo, —comentó Cooper cuando Taylor descansó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt y su brazo instintivamente lo rodeó.

— Nosotros también los vamos a extrañar. Desearía que estuviéramos más cerca.

— Lo he considerado, —admitió Cooper.— Pero no sé en dónde terminarán Kurt y tú.

— Juntos, —dijo Blaine simplemente.

— Eso lo sé. ¿Pero en qué parte del mundo? Kurt habla de Nueva York y de viajar...

— Sé que lo hace.

— ¿Y tú? Las inscripciones para las universidades están a la vuelta de la esquina.

Blaine suspiró pesadamente.— Sigo con la idea de que él tiene que ir a la universidad por su cuenta. No es necesariamente lo que quiero -me iría a vivir con él mañana mismo si pudiera. Pero es quince años más joven. Quiero que tenga las mismas experiencias que la mayoría de sus amigos. Sé que somos el uno para el otro -sólo tengo que ser paciente.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ¿pero cuál es el sentir de Kurt?

— Quiere que vaya con él.

— ¿Entonces ya no está pensando en Nueva York? —preguntó Cooper con confusión, abriendo los ojos enormemente cuando cayó a la cuenta.— ¡No se lo has dicho! ¡Blaine, eres un idiota!

— No puedo, —chilló Blaine.— ¿Por dónde empiezo?

— Empieza por decirle que no quieres ir a Nueva York de nuevo.

— Pero es todo lo que él quiere, —dijo Blaine con tristeza.— Sólo habla de eso. Cada vez que el tema de la universidad es tocado por sus padres, es como si fuera un hecho que va a ir a Nueva York. Eso es todo en lo que siempre ha soñado. Desearía que fuera más como su hermano -quien no tiene idea de a dónde ir. Entonces al menos él estaría abierto a la persuasión. Pero si hay algo que tiene Kurt, es que es terco como el infierno. Si su decisión está tomada, no hay manera de que pueda cambiarla.

— Entonces... si él considerara Boston, por ejemplo... o UCLA... ¿qué? ¿Estás diciéndome que te irías con él?

— Seguiría tratando de persuadirlo para que fuera solo, pero sé que podría respaldarlo prometiéndole que lo visitaría. Y si él todavía quisiera que me fuera con él, entonces sí. Lo haría.

— Entonces tienes dos opciones, —dijo Cooper con firmeza.— O le dices todo esto a Kurt y que él decida si todavía quiere ir a Nueva York y buscar otras opciones... O enfrentas tus demonios y vuelves a esa ciudad.

— No puedo, —susurró Blaine.— Simplemente no puedo. A dondequiera que mire, a dondequiera que vaya habrá malos recuerdos y su rostro acechándome. Esos fueron los días más oscuros de mi vida.

— Sí, y ahora estás en los más brillantes, —señaló Cooper.— Ya sabes, has estado con Kurt casi el mismo tiempo que estuviste con Luke. Y aún así, se siente como si fuera mucho más. Él es parte de nuestra familia y tú eres parte de la suya. Han discutido su futuro en común, nunca dejan de decirse lo mucho que se aman y siempre están riendo. Sabes que nunca tuviste eso con Luke. Sólo lo conocí por accidente cuando me encontré con él al salir de tu casa. Kurt todavía vive en su casa con sus padres y aún así han compartido más tiempo de calidad -solos- de lo que compartiste con Luke. Blaine... necesitas decirle todo esto a Kurt y trabajar en una forma de avanzar juntos. Porque ¿honestamente? creo que si no lo haces, terminarás perdiéndolo para siempre.

— Lo sé, —dijo Blaine, haciendo una pausa para tragar su miedo.— Tienes razón. Pero... no ahora, ¿okay?

— No Blaine. No está bien. Deja de tratar de aplazar las cosas y enfréntate a ello como un adulto. Tienes una semana de vacaciones con él. Ponte las pilas ahora, antes de que Kurt tenga que iniciar con el proceso de inscripción.

— Vas a llamarle a Wes y decirle sobre todo esto, ¿no es así? —preguntó Blaine.

— Cada maldita palabra. Y si no mueves el trasero y hablas con Kurt, le pediré a Wes que le diga también a esa chica latina aterradora. Te estaremos observando, Blaine. Ninguno de nosotros queremos que se repitan esos días negros, y ninguno de nosotros queremos que pierdas al amor de tu vida.

**~ * ~**

— Kurt, tengo que hablar contigo, —dijo Blaine esa noche mientras se acurrucaban.

— Eso no suena bien, —Kurt se zafó de su abrazo, poniéndose inmediatamente frío y a la defensiva mientras se sentaba y se abrazaba a sí mismo.— Blaine, ¿por qué no suena bien?

— No es... Bueno... No es nada tan terrible. Sólo necesito discutir algo contigo, y quiero que sea ahora, para que podamos disfrutar de cada segundo de nuestras vacaciones.

— O-Kay, —dijo Kurt con cautela.

— Es acerca de la universidad, —Kurt esperó expectante mientras Blaine miraba a las sábanas antes de finalmente mirarlo a los ojos.— Sé que dijiste algo... acerca de mi yendo contigo.

— Y te negaste.

— ¡No me negué! Sólo... lo que pasa, Kurt... es que para mi... tengo que tener en cuenta que mi tiempo de hacer todo eso ya pasó. Si tuviéramos la misma edad entonces sí, empacaría mis cosas y me iría feliz de la vida a donde tú quisieras ir. Pero no creo que sea justo para ninguno de los dos hacer eso.

— Entonces... sigue siendo un no.

— Quiero que vivas esta aventura por ti mismo. Y no quiero estar despierto en la noche preocupándome por no saber a dónde estás y si llegarás a tu dormitorio a salvo. Y no quiero peleas molestas porque duermes hasta el medio día y vas a bares mientras yo estoy trabajando para ahorrar para nuestro futuro. Quiero recogerte en el aeropuerto cuando vengas a casa de visita y llevarte a mi cama donde podemos estar juntos, totalmente inmersos el uno en el otro y escuchar todo acerca de tus hazañas y reír contigo. Quiero que esta relación sea de igual a igual. No quiero que nos separemos por no haberte dado tu espacio para crecer. Pero que esto quede bien claro para ti, Kurt. De ninguna manera estoy terminando las cosas. Quiero estar contigo para siempre.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

— ¿Quieres una propuesta de matrimonio? Porque lo haré, —sonrió y jaló su labio inferior con los dientes, haciendo que el corazón de Kurt palpitara alocadamente mientras volvía a su abrazo una vez más.

— Sí quiero una propuesta de matrimonio en algún momento, pero no en una cama en la casa de la piscina de tu hermano.

— No en el auto, no en la casa de la piscina... Muy exigente. —Blaine lanzó sus manos al aire en señal de derrota.— ¿Pero todavía me amas? —le preguntó poniéndose serio nuevamente.

— Por supuesto, —dijo Kurt.— Y entiendo lo que estás diciendo, de verdad que sí. Pero... no te estaría pidiendo que vinieras conmigo si no te quisiera ahí. Tal vez ya tuviste todas esas experiencias en la universidad, pero eso no significa que yo quiera lo mismo. No vivo como un holgazán, no duermo hasta el medio día y no bebo... A menos que me obligues a beber champagne, —se rió mientras Blaine hacía una mueca de sorpresa.— Creo que lo que debemos recordar es que queremos estar juntos sin importar qué. Nuestro futuro es estar juntos.

— Exactamente.

— Y creo saber exactamente cómo celebrarlo.

— No.

— ¿Todavía no? Todos están dormidos en la casa.

— Lo sé, pero... Me haces gritar cosas. No puedo evitarlo. Tú sólo... me provocas cosas. Sólo tienes que besar mi maldito cuello y me haces perder la razón.

— Déjame darte una mamada.

— Nooooo. —Blaine trataba de ser firme pero se escuchaba más como un maullido estrangulado cuando Kurt mordió su cuello, dejando que su mano viajara hacia los bóxers de Blaine al mismo tiempo.

— Okay... ¿Qué te parece si nos la mamamos? Al mismo tiempo.

— Oh Dios, —la cabeza de Blaine volvió a caer con un ruido sordo contra la cabecera cuando se dio cuenta que estaba arruinado.

— Vamos, —lo engatusó Kurt.— Pensé que estas vacaciones serían para experimentar.

— Las vacaciones como tal no han empezado todavía, —Blaine intentó débilmente -e incluso mientras protestaba, levantó sus caderas para que Kurt se deshiciera de su ropa.

— Considéralo entonces como práctica, —sonrió Kurt, antes de que ambos se callaran por completo.

Abordaron su vuelo al siguiente día, despidiéndose de Cooper, Claire, Maddie y Taylor con lágrimas en los ojos, pero también muy emocionados. La mamá de Blaine lo hizo sonrojar diciéndole que podía ser tan escandaloso como quisiera, y arrastró a Kurt ansiosamente para encontrar su salida. Una vez que estuvieron en su camino, Blaine tuvo la oportunidad de pensar en su conversación de la noche anterior.

Debió haber dicho más, Blaine lo sabía. Debió haber sido honesto, y explicarle su miedo a Nueva York. Si alguien lo iba a entender, iba a ser quien lo conocía mejor que nadie. Pero no pudo. No podía hacerle esto a él, porque Blaine sabía que si le decía a Kurt, entonces no habría manera de que siquiera considerara NYADA como una opción -¿y quién era Blaine para hacerle eso a Kurt? Así que tomaría lo que pudiera obtener de la conversación, se decía a sí mismo mientras miraba a Kurt dormir. De lo que estaba orgulloso era del nivel de madurez mostrado por ambos, una disposición al compromiso y la certeza de un futuro juntos que lo dejaba tambaleando de felicidad cada que pensaba en ello. Las discusiones complicadas podían venir después. Por ahora, era suficiente.

**~ * ~**

— ¡Es una cabaña! —gritó Kurt directo en el rostro de Blaine, lleno de entusiasmo mientras saltaba a lo largo del camino.— ¡Es como un hotel de cabañas!

— No es una cabaña, —sonrió Blaine.— Al menos, espero que no lo sea. Puede que luzca como una cabaña, —dijo, haciendo una pausa para mirar al techo de paja,— pero el sitio web decía que eran discretos apartamentos privados... o algo así. —Abrió la puerta y fue inmediatamente apartado del camino por Kurt quien corría a través del enorme espacio abierto.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío!, —chilló y Blaine no pudo dejar de reír mientras observaba la habitación. La enorme cama estaba al centro, con una magnífica vista de la playa y del océano. Había una pequeña barra para desayunar, una nevera y más allá, Blaine pudo escuchar a un exuberante Kurt ensalzando las virtudes del cuarto de baño.— ¡Blaine! ¡Puedes meterte a la bañera y admirar el océano! —gritó lleno de felicidad.

— Sip. O puedo meterme en la bañera y admirarte a ti, —sonrió cariñosamente cuando Kurt salió una vez más y corrió hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Blaine! ¡Blaine! ¡Mira! —Esperando hasta que estuvo seguro de la completa atención de su novio, Kurt se paró en el quicio de la puerta.— En la cabaña, —dijo con una sonrisa.— En la playa, —dijo cuando dio un paso hacia afuera.— Cabaña, playa, cabaña, playa, —continuó feliz dando un paso adentro y otro afuera.— Cabaña, pla... ¿Estoy siendo increíblemente inmaduro? —preguntó, mordiéndose el labio con preocupación cuando se dio cuenta que Blaine lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa de lado.

— Estás siendo tú, —dijo Blaine dulcemente.— Tú, a quien amo demasiado. —Se unió a él en el quicio de la puerta, con un pie en la arena y el otro en el interior.— Cabaña y playa al mismo tiempo, —susurró orgulloso contra sus labios.— No somos nada mas que increíblemente maduros. ¿Carreritas hasta el mar?

Se quitó la camisa y corrió a un ritmo excelente, pero había subestimado a Kurt -quien pasó junto a él dejando caer su playera en la arena y yendo directo al agua. Blaine finalmente lo atrapó, respirando con dificultad y enredando sus brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura para impedir que fuera más lejos.

— Esto es perfecto, —sonrió Kurt, entrecerrando los ojos mientras el agua caía por su rostro.

— Lo es. —Sonriendo, Blaine retiró dulcemente el cabello de la frente de Kurt y besó sus labios suavemente.— No creo haber sido más feliz de lo que soy ahora.

— Es una cabaña, —dijo Kurt con una suave sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Blaine más fuerte.

— Nuestra cabaña. Al menos por una semana.

— Podemos bañarnos desnudos.

— Hay otras personas aquí, ¿sabes? —Blaine señaló hacia la playa.— Familias.

— Lo sé. —respondió Kurt a la ligera,— pero tienen que dormir en algún momento.

— Eres un niño pervertido, —dijo Blaine ignorando al resto de la gente y lamiendo el agua salada del cuello de Kurt.

— Eso también lo sé. Anda, nada conmigo.

Pasaron un largo rato en el mar antes de ducharse, vestirse y caminar hasta el complejo principal del hotel para una suntuosa cena. Decidieron regresar a la playa, caminando de la mano a lo largo de la costa iluminada por la luna y sonriendo de manera educada a los otros paseantes. Kurt trataba de suprimir sus sonrisitas sobreexcitadas pero Blaine no pudo evitar darse cuenta.

— ¿De qué se trata? —le preguntó, jalándolo para que se sentara junto a él en la arena.

— Te vas a reír.

— No lo haré, —dijo Blaine arrugando la nariz, pensando.— Bueno... puede ser. De hecho, probablemente lo haré, pero sólo porque eres totalmente adorable.

— Es que... cuando pasamos junto a aquellas otras parejas y esa familia... ¿Te diste cuenta? Simplemente nos saludaron como si fuéramos otra pareja más dando un paseo -igual que ellos.

— Lo somos.

— Lo sé... pero no lo somos. Para empezar, somos dos hombres, y además... no lo sé, creo que me sentí como un adulto. Un igual.

Tomando a Kurt en sus brazos, Blaine levantó su cabeza dulcemente. Hipnotizado por la forma en que el agua brillante se reflejaba en los ojos de su amante, Blaine se olvidó de hablar por un momento, y Kurt tuvo que aclararse la garganta para que continuara.

— Lo siento. Yo uh... he perdido todo pensamiento coherente. Um... Adulto. Gay. Sí. ¡Sí! Okay. Hawaii es infinitamente más tolerante que Lima, para empezar. Y esa gente parecía ser agradable. Están de vacaciones como nosotros -están probablemente tan relajados que no se percataron de la pareja que somos. Pero también... eres un igual, Kurt. Tienes casi dieciocho -has cambiado mucho desde el chico inocente y tímido de quince años que conocí por primera vez.

— ¿Para bien?

— Por supuesto que sí. De la mejor manera. Has perdido muchas de tus inhibiciones, pero sigues manteniendo lo que te hace ser tú. Todavía eres tímido y dulce. Sé exactamente cómo hacerte sonrojar... pero tú también sabes exactamente cómo deshacerme. Te has vuelto más grande, más maduro. Tanto física como emocionalmente. Y tan ridículamente sexy que es irreal, —dijo suspirando ardientemente en la oreja de Kurt.— ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuiste a ese club? ¿Y que llevabas delineador de ojos?

— Sí, —suspiró Kurt, moviéndose ante las caricias de Blaine en su cuello.

— Quería besarte. Esa fue la primera vez que mi lujuria por ti se hizo evidente para mi. Antes de eso, ya me había dado cuenta que quería estar junto a ti -como si me sintiera completo contigo a mi lado- pero cuando te vi vestido así, con tu cabello perfectamente moldeado, y esos ojos... mierda, esos ojos... yo... simplemente me di cuenta que eras un dios del sexo en pleno proceso. Y no me equivoqué.

— Blaine, por favor, —Kurt no sabía por qué estaba suplicando, si estaba tratando de rechazar el cumplido de Blaine, o pidiendo por más, o si era de hecho una súplica desesperada, sintiéndose más y más excitado.

— Todo lo que dije es cierto, —dijo Blaine mientras lo empujaba contra la arena.— Quiero empujarte contra la pared más cercana y besarte hasta que no pueda respirar.

— Oh Dios... sí... hazlo, —gritó Kurt mientras Blaine empujaba su nariz contra la garganta de Kurt, haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido.

— Creo que deberíamos encargarnos de esto allá adentro, —susurró antes de dejar caer un suave e incitante beso en el hueco de su garganta.— Antes de que tengamos arena en lugares donde de verdad no queremos.

— No... yo... no lo sé, —lloriqueó Kurt mientras trataba de jalar a Blaine encima de él.— Sólo presiónate contra mi o algo...

— No, —Blaine se rió suavemente mientras ayudaba a Kurt a ponerse de pie.— Ven, mi pequeño maniaco sexual. La noche es joven y nuestra para explorar.

— ¿Explorarnos mutuamente?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Con la lengua?

— Siempre.


	34. Chapter 34

— Toma, —Kurt se volteó en la oscuridad para encontrar a Blaine sosteniendo una flor de color rosa brillante para él.

— ¿Es un hibisco? —le preguntó, tomándola con una amplia sonrisa.

— Eso creo.

— ¿Se supone que puedes cortarlas?

— No lo sé, no me importa. Es hermosa como tú, y quiero que la tengas, —dijo Blaine mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

— Déjalas abiertas, —dijo Kurt mientras apartaba las manos de Blaine de la puerta.— Podemos recostarnos en la cama y mirar el océano.

— Pero cualquiera puede pasar, —protestó Blaine.

— Estamos al final de la fila. No estamos propensos a eso, —Se quitó la playera y se dejó caer en la cama.— Ven, acuéstate conmigo.

Se recostaron boca abajo uno al lado del otro, mirando hacia el océano. Kurt giró el hibisco distraídamente en sus dedos y Blaine enterró sus pies bajo las almohadas detrás de ellos mientras se volteaba para estudiar el perfil de Kurt. Tomando la flor de sus manos, la arrastró suavemente sobre la espalda de Kurt, disfrutando la manera en que lo hacía estremecerse.

— ¿Cómo te amo? —le dijo, apenas con un susurro.— Déjame contar las maneras...

Kurt sonrió, pero no dijo nada cuando Blaine se giró hacia un lado, apoyándose sobre un codo. Besó la mejilla de Kurt brevemente y luego continuó pasando la flor sobre la piel de Kurt, rozándola sobre sus hombros y abajo hacia sus brazos.

— Amo tus ojos. La forma en que destellan cuando ríes, y amo que puedo mirar dentro de ellos y saber exactamente qué estás pensando. Amo tu rostro. Me encanta que voy a poder admirarlo cada día del resto de mi vida... La manera en que tu nariz se arruga cuando ríes, algo que yo pienso que es muy lindo y que tu piensas que es tonto... Tus labios, ya sean rosados o de color cereza profundo, la forma en que se unen a los míos tan perfectamente, o sintiéndose tan bien contra mi piel. La manera en que se curvan en la más suave de las sonrisas o en la más franca de las risas. La forma en que se estiran alrededor de mi pene... —respiró, riendo ante el pequeño gemido que Kurt emitió.— Tus hoyuelos... ¡Dios! ¡Cómo amo tus hoyuelos! Tu hermosa piel, tan suave, tan perfecta... Tu cuello, —hizo una pausa para besar bajo la mandíbula de Kurt, arrastrando brevemente la lengua para probar su piel y hacerlo perder el aliento.

— Tu cuello es mi debilidad. Me encanta que has crecido tanto, tu postura es tan fuerte -y mi cabeza encaja perfectamente en el hueco de tu cuello, como si hubiera sido planeado así desde hace mucho tiempo. La curva de tu cuello, la manera en que los tendones y músculos se mueven bajo tu piel cuando volteas. La manera en que algunas veces llevas marcas como recordatorio de que eres mío -que te amo y que nos entregamos el uno al otro. —Se alejó riendo cuando Kurt trató de besarlo, y en su lugar se sentó a horcajadas sobre su espalda.

— Tu cabello, —dijo él pasando sus dedos a través de su cabello y sonriendo cuando Kurt gimió y dejó caer su cabeza hacia el frente.— Está creciendo cada día, y adoro que lo luzcas con tanto orgullo... pero me gusta muchísimo más cuando está mojado y cae sobre tus ojos, o desordenado después de dormir, levantado en mil direcciones diferentes.

Se inclinó hacia abajo y besó la parte superior de su espina dorsal, justo entre sus omóplatos mientras el propio Kurt se recostaba completamente sobre la cama, con la cabeza volteada hacia un lado mientras se relajaba bajo las cálidas caricias.— Tu cuerpo, —continuó Blaine. Su voz empezaba a volverse seductora mientras rozaba sus manos casi reverentemente sobre la espalda de Kurt.— ¿Por dónde empiezo con tu cuerpo? La perfección personificada supongo, y ni siquiera empiezo a hacerle justicia. Mmmm. —Lo besó a lo largo de sus hombros y en la parte superior de sus brazos, todas las palabras de Blaine eran reforzadas con el suave sonido de sus labios contra la cálida piel mientras se movía sobre él.

— Tus brazos... que por cierto, todavía tienen que sostenerme contra una pared. — Hizo una pausa cuando Kurt sonrió debajo de él.— Tus brazos son gloriosos. Tus hombros y tu pecho tan fuerte y masculino pero a la vez tan delicado y refinado. Es una mezcla embriagadora de la que nunca seré capaz de tener suficiente. Recuerdo la primera vez que me dejaste quitarte la playera. Casi me vengo en los pantalones ahí mismo.

— Te veniste en los pantalones, —señaló Kurt.

— Sí, pero primero me las arreglé para rozarme contra ti un poco. En fin... Cállate y déjame seducirte, —se rió dando más besos en su espina dorsal.— ¿En dónde estábamos? Ah, sí. Pecho, espalda, hombros... y esta cintura ridículamente perfecta... Estas caderas que sobresalen maravillosamente para sostenerme, para morder y dejar marcas, y que crean las más gloriosas líneas del tesoro para que mi lengua ahonde en ellas.

— Blaine... —su nombre en los labios de Kurt salió como un gemido ahogado y Blaine sintió una oleada de placer cuando se dio cuenta que Kurt se estaba frotando contra las sábanas.— Estoy tan ridículamente excitado en este momento.

— ¡Pies! —dijo Blaine, moviéndose hacia ellos y esquivando hábilmente la patada que Kurt accidentalmente envió hacia él.

— Provocador, —refunfuñó.

— Dedos.

— No. La última vez que intentaste chuparme los dedos de los pies, casi te dejo un ojo morado.

— Cierto. Tobillos entonces, —dijo Blaine con voz nuevamente grave que se volvía espesa de deseo mientras besaba cada uno de sus tobillos.— Pantorrillas... Esta parte cosquilluda de detrás de tus rodillas, —rió cuando lo besó ahí y Kurt se retorció sin poder hacer nada.— Muslos... tus muslos... —Metió sus manos bajo el cuerpo de Kurt hasta alcanzar el botón frontal de sus shorts. Se los desabrochó y se los bajó, sonriendo cuando descubrió que no llevaba ropa interior.— Oh, eres un niño malo, Kurt Hummel. Un niño muy, muy malo.— Besando ligeramente cada nalga, pasó la flor sobre sus muslos y trasero, resistiendo la abrumadora urgencia de enterrarse en su amante y clavarlo contra la cama y simplemente ver cómo lo tomaba, queriendo atormentarlo el mayor tiempo posible.— Adoro tus muslos. Y los adoro más todavía cuando están envueltos alrededor de mi cintura, por supuesto... cuando estás abierto debajo de mi... mientras me muevo dentro de ti.

— Oh Dios mío, Blaine... por favor tócame, por favor...

— Lo que me lleva a esto, —dijo cuando pasó la flor lentamente sobre el surco entre las nalgas de Kurt, mirando cómo se alzaba ligeramente de la cama para tratar de frotarse contra él.— Tan listo, tan perfecto... esperando por mi.

— Mierda... Blaine... sí. Sí.

— Tu culo se siente tan bien en mis manos, Kurt, —gruñó Blaine. Se arrodilló entre las piernas de Kurt, quitándose rápidamente su ropa y mordiéndose los labios fuertemente para evitar tocarse a sí mismo mientras la flor caía al suelo para ser olvidada.

— ¿Estás desnudo?

— Hmm, sí. Pero tú también, y es en lo que realmente quiero concentrarme en estos momentos.— Se agachó para rozar su cara contra el trasero de Kurt, besándolo donde la parte superior de sus piernas se unían con las mejillas perfectamente redondeadas, sorprendido pero a la vez complacido cuando Kurt atrajo sus rodillas bajo él mismo -abriendo su culo de manera efectiva para la boca de Blaine.— ¿Sí?

— Sí. Por favor, Blaine. Por favor, —la voz de Kurt estaba casi rota de deseo y dejó escapar un gemido gutural cuando sintió la lengua de Blaine moviéndose por su grieta.— ¡Oh Dios, sí! —sujetando las sábanas con fuerza, alzó un poco más su trasero para estar mas cerca de la cara de Blaine, quien rió gravemente, sosteniéndolo en su lugar.

— Paciencia, —susurró Blaine antes de pasar la lengua nuevamente sobre él. Lentamente, tentadoramente, trabajó su lengua en la entrada de Kurt, haciendo que sus rodillas temblaran mientras suaves gemidos y quejidos salían de sus labios... Y entonces la empujó dentro.

— ¡Jesús, mierda! —gritó Kurt, luego se volvió consciente de la puerta abierta y trató de ahogar sus sonidos enterrando su cara en el edredón mientras la lengua de Blaine lo abría lo más posible antes de deslizar uno de sus dedos al mismo tiempo que su lengua. Se enterró en Kurt, el sabor, el toque, el olor de su novio envolviendo todos sus sentidos mientras agarraba fuertemente su trasero en un esfuerzo para evitar tocarse a sí msimo. Muy pronto tuvo a Kurt retorciéndose con dos dedos y su lengua, gimiendo sin motivo y pidiendo más. Se alejó, dejando a Kurt caer de plano sobre la cama por un momento mientras tomaba el lubricante de la mesita de noche.

— Oh Dios, —gimió Blaine mientras se cubría de lubricante, después cubrió la espalda de Kurt con su cuerpo.— Sólo... álzate un poco, pero no completamente en cuatro. Eso es, —dijo él mientras Kurt alzaba su trasero ligeramente. Blaine se deslizó dentro de él con facilidad, apoyado sobre sus brazos a cada lado de la espalda de Kurt, quedándose los dos inmóviles por un momento.

— Amo estar dentro de ti... —consiguió decir Blaine mientras empezaba a moverse.— Amo sentirte dentro de mi... Amo la manera en que... joder... nos movemos juntos... Adoro sentirte alrededor de mi.— Estirando un brazo hacia el pecho de Kurt, lo sostuvo firmemente contra él, moviéndolos a ambos ligeramente hacia un lado mientras se empujaba tan profundo como podía.— Eres todo tú... todo es... simplemente... tan jodidamente perfecto, Kurt... oh Dios. —Hizo una pausa para depositar besos por toda la espalda de Kurt antes de doblar sus piernas justo así, y Kurt se volvió un lío de balbuceos incoherentes.

— ¡Blaine, Blaine! Mierda... sí... sí... sólo... ohDiosmío... ahí... sí, ¡mierda!

— Amo tu miembro, —dijo Blaine en su cuello ahora húmedo y sudoroso. Tomándolo en su mano, lo acarició al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas mientras hablaba.— Es perfecto... Hecho para mi... hecho para mi mano, para mi boca... hecho a la medida de mi culo. Vente para mi, Kurt... Oh joder. Vente para mi.

Alcanzaron su clímax al mismo tiempo, agarrándose el uno al otro lo mejor que podían, sus cuerpos fusionándose mientras gemían fuertemente para después quedar jadeando, demasiado dichosos como para siquiera pensar en moverse en lo que descendían de las alturas.

— Eso no es todo, —dijo Blaine después de un buen rato.

— ¿Hmm?

— Se salió con cuidado de él, dejando a Kurt rodar sobre su espalda para poder colocarse en ciernes sobre él y poder darle un largo beso que Kurt felizmente correspondió.

— Me encanta besarte, —sonrió Blaine mientras lo miraba cariñosamente.— Solamente tú podrías hacerme deshacer sólo con tus besos. Me besas suavemente, me besas tiernamente. Me besas con amor y cariño o me empujas contra una pared y me besas áspero, duro, profundo y largo. Siempre sabes qué beso necesito. Tus labios responden a los míos perfectamente, y cada beso es más hermoso que el último.— Se besaron nuevamente, sus lenguas uniéndose felizmente mientras Kurt pasaba sus dedos entre la maraña de rizos sudorosos, finalmente tirando de él hacia su abrazo.

— Y esos son sólo tus atributos físicos, —dijo Blaine en el silencio mientras se acurrucaba cariñosamente en el cuello de Kurt.

— ¿Alguna vez vas a dejar de hablar?

— Nope, —sonrió contra su piel, haciendo a Kurt reír al momento de sentirlo.— Eres divertido, inteligente, amable, cariñoso.  
Me haces reír más que nadie que haya conocido -nuestro sentido del humor encaja a la perfección. Eres muy perspicaz, tu mente es tan aguda. Adoro tu descaro, tu chispa -que se compensa tan maravillosamente con tu inocencia. La manera en que te preocupas por los demás, la manera en que volteas los ojos hacia Finn y luego tu cara se suaviza y puedo ver lo mucho que lo quieres. La forma en que Rachel y Santana pelean por ti como dos niñas de primer grado discutiendo por una muñeca, y entonces haces lo que te da la gana de cualquier manera. El amor y el afecto que tienes por tu papá y por Carole. Las ambiciones, los sueños, las esperanzas y aspiraciones que posees. La manera en que te levantas una y otra vez y mantienes tu cabeza muy en alto. Pero lo que más amo de ti. —le dijo, moviéndose para descansar sus brazos en el pecho de Kurt y así poder mirarlo a los ojos,— por sobre todas las cosas... es la manera en que me amas.

— Amo tu enorme pene, —dijo Kurt, haciendo a Blaine rugir con la risa mientras Kurt le daba la vuelta para caer encima de él.— Blaine... me haces tan feliz. Gracias. No solo por el maravilloso sexo, —le dijo, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Blaine mientras trataba de hablar.— Pero gracias por todo lo que dijiste. Y por amarme de la manera en que lo haces. Tienes que saber que siempre será suficiente para mi. Siempre y cuando tenga tu amor, sé que estaré bien. Y ahora quiero dormir.

— Puedo hacer eso, —dijo Blaine mientras lo acomodaba hacia el lado correcto de la cama. Saltó para cerrar la puerta antes de regresar de vuelta a los brazos de Kurt.— Kurt...

— ¿Hmm? —respondió adormilado.

— Cuando estábamos haciendo el amor... ¿pasó alguien? No puedo decir que estaba mirando. Mi visión estuvo un tanto eclipsada por largo rato.

Kurt se rió.— No lo sé. Estaba distraído. Creo que lo sabremos si recibimos algunas miradas extrañas en el desayuno.

— Nos pedirán que nos marchemos.

— Estoy arruinándote, —dijo Kurt lleno de orgullo.

— Sí. Totalmente tu culpa.

— ¡Mi flor! —chilló Kurt mientras la buscaba en el suelo. La recogió con ternura, yendo hacia el baño donde la puso en un vaso con agua.— Ya está. Ahora cada vez que hagas pis, será un recordatorio de que me hiciste rimming.

— Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar con esa declaración, —rió Blaine.— Estoy demasiado cansado. Pero basta decir que nunca lo olvidaré.

— ¿El rimming? ¿O hacer pis? Porque si olvidas hacer pis...

— ¿Kurt?

— ¿Sí?

— A dormir.

— Viejito gruñón, —Kurt bromeó ligeramente mientras pasaba sus dedos por la espalda de Blaine.— Buenas noches.

**~*~**

— Te pondrás dorado con el sol, —observó Blaine mientras reposaban en la playa al siguiente día.— Ni rojo, ni bronceado, pero sí dorado. Sólo Kurt Hummel puede lograr eso, —sonrió.

Kurt se bajó los lentes de sol para mirar hacia su pecho.— El sol de Hawaii debe ser mi aliado, —meditó.— Usualmente me quemo.

— Creo que es el mismo sol.

— ¿En serio, Blaine? Me sorprendes.

Pasaron el tiempo de esa manera hasta la tarde, tomando el sol uno al lado del otro y compartiendo bromas ocasionales que los hacía sonreír. Finalmente Kurt se estiró, colocó su libro en otro lado y jaló a Blaine hacia el océano con la intención de nadar, pero en realidad, tan pronto como Blaine emergió, salpicando agua de sus rizos que luego formaron seductores senderos a lo largo de su pecho, Kurt estuvo sobre él.

— Necesito besarte, —le dijo a modo de explicación mientras sus brazos descansaban ligeramente sobre los hombros de Blaine.

— No me estoy quejando, —sonrió, aceptando animadamente la boca de Kurt sobre la suya.

— ¿Cómo es que eres real? —murmuró Kurt con felicidad cuando Blaine lo besó en el hueco de su garganta.— ¿Cómo es que te deseo todo el tiempo?

— Porque eres un adolescente caliente, —declaró Blaine.

— No se trata sólo de sexo... —Empezando a distraerse por un momento porque Blaine se estaba frotando contra él bajo el agua, Kurt suspiró satisfecho antes de recordar lo que estaba diciendo.— ¡No lo es! Es más que eso. Es esta necesidad de tocarte si estás a mi alcance. De escuchar tu voz, ver tu sonrisa o sentir tus labios sobre los míos. Eres tú. Te deseo. ¿Estoy teniendo sentido? No soy tan elocuente como tú.

— Claro que sí, —aseguró Blaine.— Y eres hermosamente elocuente. Excepto cuando estoy haciéndote rimming, y luego tu elegancia habitual parece ser reemplazada por maldiciones y el uso repetido de la palabra  _sí_.

— Pagarás por esto, —rió Kurt mientras luchaba con él en el agua.

— Ni siquiera lo intentes, —rió Blaine de vuelta mientras Kurt trataba de mojarlo.— No ganarás. Puedo ser pequeño pero soy fuerte.

— No eres pequeño, —Kurt bromeó con un guiño y Blaine vio su oportunidad. Zambulléndose en el agua, jaló las piernas de Kurt y escuchó un satisfactorio chapoteo. Ambos salieron a la superficie, con el cabello pegado a la cabeza y riendo cuando Kurt se giró y señaló hacia su espalda.

— Súbete.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Blaine subiéndose a su espalda.— ¿A dónde me llevas?

— De vuelta a mi guarida, —respondió Kurt y se encaminó a la cabaña.

— ¡Disculpen! —una voz los llamó y Kurt se giró con Blaine todavía en su espalda, para ver a un hombre aproximándose, sosteniendo a una pequeña niña de la mano.

— Bájame, —dijo Blaine en el oído de Kurt.

— No. Estoy enfermo y cansado de tratar de esconder las cosas para que los demás no se den cuenta de mi, —dijo Kurt mientras afianzaba su agarre en los muslos de Blaine.— Estamos de vacaciones. No hemos hecho nada mal y tenemos el mismo derecho que ellos para disfrutar de nuestro tiempo aquí.

— Hola, —el hombre los había alcanzado ya, y protegió sus ojos con la mano para poder mirar a Blaine y a Kurt.— Perdonen que los moleste, —dijo con un fresco acento británico.— Mi nombre es Jonathan y ella es mi hija Alice. Mi esposa, —dijo señalando hacia la playa,—... me dijo que debía dejarlos en paz, pero resulta que soy fotógrafo. He estado observándolos en el agua, y se ven tan bien juntos... Me estaba preguntando si podría posiblemente tomarles un par de fotos rápidamente. No es para nada dudoso, —agregó rápidamente.— Estoy tratando de ampliar mi portfolio, y creo que ustedes dos, chicos, serán una genial adición.

— ¿Qué tipo de fotografías tenías en mente? —preguntó Blaine con cautela.

— Específicamente algo como esto, —respondió, enmarcándolos con sus manos.— Pero algunas otras más. Se ven tan felices.

— Lo somos, —dijo Blaine con orgullo.

— No lo seremos si no te bajas de mi espalda en los próximos diez segundos, —gruñó Kurt,— Mis piernas están a punto de ceder.

Blaine se bajó de un salto y se presentó adecuadamente, e hizo lo mismo con Kurt.

— Mi cámara está en mi habitación, —dijo el hombre, señalando hacia la cabaña junto a la de ellos.— Será muy rápido.

— ¿Esa es tu habitación? Estamos justamente al lado, —sonrió Kurt.

— ¡Oh! ¡Entonces eran ustedes! —exclamó el fotógrafo.— No se preocupen. Alice tiene el sueño muy profundo.

Se dirigió hacia la playa, balanceando a la pequeña niña en su cadera mientras Kurt y Blaine se miraban uno al otro con asombro antes de disolverse en risas.— Las puertas cerradas esta noche.— dijo Blaine mientras presionaba su cara contra la mejilla de Kurt.

— Definitivamente. Y él no es un idiota intolerante, así que no tiene sentido molestarlo, supongo.

— ¡Excelente!

Ambos se sobresaltaron ante el sonido de la voz de Jonathan y el del obturador de una cámara, pero pronto urgió a Blaine a que volviera al lado de Kurt.

— ¡Y ahora podrías volver a subirte a la espalda de Kurt?

— Uh... yo en realidad... no quiero... um... fotos de mi con mi pecho expuesto de esa manera, —dijo Kurt tímidamente.— Es que... yo no... luzco como él, —dijo señalando a Blaine.

— Pero eres hermoso, —susurró Blaine mientras acunaba su rostro tiernamente.— ¿Qué tal si tomamos turnos? Somos buenos en eso. Su guiño hizo reír a Kurt, y con la garantia de Jonathan de que borraría cualquier foto que a Kurt no le gustara, dejó que Blaine subiera a su espalda una vez más mientras la cámara hacía click en la distancia. Jonathan hizo unas cuantas tomas más de ellos en el agua, jugando como lo habían hecho la primera vez que los vio, y algunas más bajo la sombra de unas palmeras. Finalmente anunció que había terminado y estrechó la mano de ambos.

— De verdad no tengo cómo agradecerles lo suficiente, —les dijo lleno de felicidad.— Déjenos al menos invitarlos a cenar esta noche.

— No podemos esta noche, —dijo Kurt, interrumpiendo antes de que Blaine aceptara.— Tenemos planes, pero ¿podría ser mañana?

— Claro, —sonrió Jonathan.— Escuché que mañana es la noche del hula en el bar, así que podríamos ir a hacer el ridículo después de cenar si así lo quieren.

— A Blaine le encantaría, yo seré el epítome de la elegancia como siempre, —bromeó Kurt al momento de despedirse y caminar la corta distancia hacia sus respectivas cabañas.

— ¿Tenemos planes para esta noche? ¿Bailaré el hula mañana? ¿Quién es este monstruo descarado y qué has hecho con mi Kurt?

Kurt abrió la puerta y arrastró a Blaine al interior jalándolo de la cinturilla de sus pantalones.— Amas mi descaro, tu Kurt siempre está listo y esperándote, beberás demasiados cócteles mañana y creerás que el hula es una buena idea, y sí... Tenemos planes.

— ¿Qué planes? —preguntó Blaine mientras se empujaba contra Kurt para hacerle notar su creciente erección.

— Ellos cenarán fuera... —dijo Kurt mientras hurgaba en el cajón de la mesita de noche.— Así que pensé que sería el momento perfecto para un poco de diversión. Nos traje un regalo, —le dijo con un brillo diabólico mientras le entregaba una bolsa a Blaine, quien echó un vistazo en su interior.

— ¡No me jodas!


	35. Chapter 35

— ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto! —chilló Blaine mientras vaciaba el contenido de la bolsa sobre la cama. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando tomó las esposas, el antifaz, el anillo para pene, el tapón anal y dos vibradores diferentes.— ¡Mierda! ¿Estás tratando de matarme?

— No tenemos que usarlo todo al mismo tiempo, —dijo Kurt calmadamente mientras se sentaba en la cama.

— Bien. Porque ciertamente, no iba a sobrevivir. ¿Esto es... es un tapón anal?

— Sí, —dijo Kurt, y lució un poco avergonzado mientras observaba a Blaine checando el tamaño en la palma de su mano,— Pensé que... tal vez te lo podrías poner para mi en algún momento.

— Tiene una joya, —dijo Blaine mientras lo examinaba más de cerca.

— No es... um... no es el fin ponerlo dentro de ti, —dijo Kurt con risa nerviosa.

— ¿Te entregaron todo esto en tu casa? —preguntó Blaine lleno de incredulidad.

— Um, no. No quería que mi papá preguntara qué era ese paquete. No, Hice que se lo enviaran a Wes.

— A Wes.

— Sí.

— Wes... ¿mi mejor amigo, Wes?

— Sí.

— Tanto tú como él están dementes. ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste que estuviera de acuerdo en esto? ¿Y por qué no Santana?

— Porque puede que ella no tenga niguna moral, pero aún vive con su mamá. Wes es la única persona, aparte de ti que vive solo. O Sebastian -pero él probablemente los iba a usar.

— ¿No se sintió avergonzado Wes?

— Insoportablemente, pero yo también. Toda la conversación fue muy incómoda. No quería explicarle lo que estaba pidiendo, él pensó que era algo ilegal, así que tuve que decirle. Creo que para ese momento, se sintió tan aliviado que accedió sin decir nada.

— Nunca superaré esto, —murmuró Blaine mientras pasaba distraídamente la mano sobre el consolador azul.— ¡Ohh! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hice? —chilló al momento de soltar el ahora vibrante juguete sobre la cama.

— Lo encendiste, —rió Kurt mientras buscaba el dial.— Blaine... ¿Estás bien con todo esto? —le preguntó con seriedad mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas.

— Sí, —asintió firmemente.— De verdad lo estoy. Es sólo que... tú me conoces.

— Te preocupas por cosas de las que realmente no deberías.

— Si. Pero... la verdad sí quiero probar.

— ¿Qué quieres probar? —le preguntó Kurt, moviendo una mano para apretar firmemente el muslo de Blaine.

— Lo que dijiste aquella vez, —dijo rápidamente, poniéndose rojo.— A-acerca de chuparme.

— ¿Con esto dentro de ti? —preguntó Kurt, agarrando el consolador azul.

— Um... supongo. Sí, —respondió Blaine, los shorts de pronto le apretaban cada vez más ante ese pensamiento.

— Yo controlo ambos, —dijo Kurt con decisión.— Este y el vibrador de bala. Ese trae un control remoto, así que si yo quiero... —dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos a lo largo de la cintura de Blaine, —Podría ponerlo dentro de ti, sentarme y observar.

— Dios, —exhaló Blaine. Empujó a Kurt a la cama,— Esperemos que sea una larga cena.— Besándolo con hambre, los despojó a ambos de sus shorts y suspiró con satisfacción cuando sus miembros se presionaron juntos y Kurt instintivamente envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para atraerlo más cerca.

— Tómame, Kurt, —Blaine se quejó en su boca, y Kurt se encontró más excitado que nunca cuando se dio cuenta que Blaine le estaba dando el control total.

— Sí, —Una simple palabra, una confirmación fue todo lo que se necesitó para que la atmósfera cambiara y se volviera más pesada, llena de lujuria y deseo mientras Kurt arrastraba a Blaine hasta estar de pie.— Quédate ahí, —dijo firmemente antes de traer el consolador y el lubricante.

— Déjame tocarte, —intentó Blaine, tratando de alcanzar sus caderas, pero Kurt estaba decidido y resuelto.

— No. Quiero volverte loco. Llevarte hasta el límite y luego traerte de vuelta otra vez hasta que estés suplicándome, y entonces te voy a coger. Duro.

— No tomará mucho tiempo, —rió Blaine ligeramente mientras veía a Kurt embarrar calmadamente lubricante por toda la barra metálica.

— Va a tomar el tiempo que yo diga, Blaine. —Kurt levantó la cabeza para mirarlo arqueando una ceja, haciendo a Blaine tragar y asentir ansiosamente.— Esto es bastante delgado... —meditó Kurt mientras lo pasaba por toda la grieta de Blaine, besando su hombro al mismo tiempo.— Así que debería...

— ¡Santo puto infierno! —gritó Blaine fuertemente, cayendo hacia adelante mientras Kurt empujaba el juguete directamente en su interior. Agarrando el respaldo de un sillón como apoyo, Blaine respiró pesadamente mientras su cuerpo trataba de ajustarse al ardor repentino.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó Kurt mientras frotaba círculos tranquilizadores en su espalda baja.

— Sí, yo... n-no... no lo enciendas todavía, hagas lo que hagas.

— Dime cuando estés listo.

— Trata de moverlo un poco, —sugirió Blaine, y mientras el juguete empezaba a entrar y salir de su aprertado trasero gimió fuertemente lleno de placer.— Sí... se siente bien.

— Okay... lo voy a encender ahora, —le advirtió Kurt.

— Oh mierda, Dios, —gimió Blaine,— Mierda... es...

— ¿Bueno?

— Sí.

Kurt movió el vibrador dentro y fuera, lento al principio, maravillándose ante la forma en que el agujero de Blaine se estiraba alrededor de él y la forma en que su cuerpo entero tembló de placer cuando Kurt encendió el vibrador. Fue muy tentador para Kurt pasar la lengua alrededor de su entrada lo mejor que pudo, y a juzgar por la reacción de Blaine, fue una detalle bienvenido.

— Oh, mierda, Kurt, sí. ¡Sí! Sólo... cómeme, tómame, ¡mierda! —chilló cosas incoherentes y balbuceos sin sentido. Moviendo su mano hasta su propio pene, gimió cuando Kurt le apartó los dedos de un manotazo, deteniéndose para decirle que no se tocara antes de regresar su lengua al culo de Blaine.

— Me quiero venir, —se quejó Blaine.

— No.

— ¿Por favor?

— No. —La voz de Kurt era apagada pero firme.— Pon tus manos de nuevo en la silla.— Y Blaine siguió la orden hasta que estuvo temblando tan fuerte de desesperación que Kurt se alejó.

— ¿Suficiente? —le preguntó Kurt con un beso en cada una de sus nalgas.

— No es la palabra que usaría, —jadeó Blaine mientras Kurt empujaba el juguete dentro de él más duro y más rápido.— _Terriblemente excitado y desesperado porque estrelles tu pene dentro de mi_ , sería una frase más precisa.

— Todavía no, —se rió Kurt.— Te voy a chupar.

— Mierda, sí, —dijo Blaine mientras Kurt se volvía hacia él. Se besaron apasionadamente, sus lenguas y dientes chocando mientras ellos competían por el dominio, ganando Kurt.— ¿Puedo venirme en tu cara? —dejó escapar Blaine.

— Te podrás venir hasta que yo diga, —respondió Kurt mientras caía de rodillas y pasaba la lengua lentamente por la cabeza del miembro de Blaine. Sosteniendo el vibrador en su lugar, chupó suavemente en la cabeza mientras la mente revuelta de Blaine trataba de decidir entre empujarse hacia adelante a la boca de Kurt o hacia atrás en el juguete.

— Oh Dios Kurt... Yo... ¡Esto es tan bueno! Mierda. Me la chupas tan bien.

— Hmm, te ves tan hermoso, Blaine, —murmuró Kurt amorosamente mientras empujaba su cara contra la base del pene de Blaine.— Te lo dije. Tan hermoso con el consolador cogiendo tu apretado culo mientras te chupo la verga. —Fue de nuevo hacia ello, tomándolo más profundo como nunca antes había hecho mientras las rodillas de Blaine amenazaban con no aguantarlo más, dejándose caer de espaldas contra la pared con un ruido sordo. Kurt empujó el consolador más profundo dentro de Blaine y giró el dial hacia arriba, sonriendo alrededor del miembro de Blaine cuando gritó. Se mantuvo con un ritmo implacable, chupando a Blaine profundo en el calor de su boca y pasando su lengua sobre todo su eje cuando Blaine agarró su cabello con fuerza.

— Oh Dios, Kurt, por favor... —suplicó Blaine desesperadamente.— Por favor déjame venirme, por favor.

— Kurt se retiró, sus labios hinchados descansando cerca de la punta del miembro de Blaine mientras lo miraba.— Vente, —ordenó y fue todo lo que se necesitó para que Blaine se corriera sobre sus mejillas y labios, jadeando, agitado e inclinado mientras se apoyaba en los hombros de Kurt.

— Joder, Kurt... sólo... mierda... yo... el vibrador... apágalo. —gimoteó Blaine, Kurt sacó el juguete de su interior y dejó que Blaine cayera al suelo en una bola sin huesos donde lo besó tiernamente y Blaine a su vez lo besó sobre las mejillas salpicadas.

— Mi hombre, —lo arrulló Kurt.— Tan bueno para mi. Lo tomaste tan bien. ¿Quieres tomar mi pene?

— ¿Ahora? —preguntó Blaine con incredulidad.

— Justo ahora. Levántate para mi.

— No puedo.

— Sí puedes, —respondió Kurt firmemente mientras lo jalaba hasta ponerlo de pie.— Creo que alguien expresó su deseo de ser cogido contra la pared.

Blaine dejó escapar un gemido estranglado, desgarrado entre el deseo de pedir misericordia, o el de realmente querer que Kurt lo tomara tan duro como pudiera -lo que por supuesto ganó al final. Se dejó caer de espaldas contra la pared mietras Kurt se inclinaba, estrujándose contra él, colocando sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Blaine. Besándolo rudo y duro, Blaine sintió una urgencia primitiva en su toque que lo volvió a la vida una vez más, agarrando el trasero de Kurt y tirando de él más cerca antes de raspar su espalda con las uñas. Mordió en la suave carne de la base del cuello de Kurt, ganándose un gemido profundo mientras Kurt se frotaba contra él. Cayendo de rodillas, Blaine chupó el miembro de Kurt, tomándolo profundamente e instándolo a que usara su cabello como palanca.

— Hmm, te encanta que te coja la cara, ¿no es así? —dijo Kurt maliciosamente mientras sus dedos se enredaban en los oscuros rizos.— Te encanta que te tire del cabello, que use tu boca.

No hubo respuesta más que los jadeos y murmullos de satisfacción de Blaine, que casi enviaban a Kurt completamente al límite. Se retiró, obligando a Blaine a ponerse de pie una vez más y urgiéndolo a poner su pierna alrededor de su cintura.

— Veamos como nos va, —dijo en el cuello de Blaine, que estaba húmedo y sudoroso y que hizo a Kurt casi delirar de deseo mientras se conducía profundamente dentro de él.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Santo infierno, Kurt! ¡Lubricante, hombre, lubricante!

— Nah, estamos bien.

— No, —chilló Blaine cuando todo su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de estallar.— Eres mucho más grande que el vibrador.

— Bien, —sonrió Kurt antes de besarlo tiernamente.— Relájate y tómalo, Blaine. Está apretado... tan apretado.

— Pero...

— Se siente tan bien alrededor de mi, Blaine, —gimió Kurt mientras lentamente empezaba a moverse.

— Mierda... —Siseó Blaine mientras sus dedos se clavaban fuertemente en la espalda de Kurt.

— ¿Quieres parar? —preguntó Kurt dulcemente.— Podemos hacerlo.

— No... es... duele pero está bien. Tan condenadamente bien.

Arqueó su cuello para permitirle a Kurt acceso a su garganta mientras sentía su miembro ponerse duro otra vez, frotándose apretadamente entre ellos al mismo tiempo que Kurt se impulsaba dentro de él. Un brazo agarraba fuertemente la cintura de Blaine, el otro los sostenía a ambos contra la pared mientras Kurt llevaba el ritmo, el sudor resbalando por sus pechos, proporcionando la cantidad justa de humedad para permitir que sus cuerpos se deslizaran fácilmente uno contra el otro.

— Blaine... Yo... mierda... Estás tan apretado y tan perfecto. Tan hermoso. Te amo.

— Yo... tambiém... te... amo, —Blaine se las arregló para decir con voz entrecortada, aullando ligeramente mientras Kurt levantaba su otra pierna para sostener ambas y cogerlo contra la pared.— ¡Oh Dios mío! —Blaine no pudo evitar la risa de sorpresa que escapó de sus labios, y Kurt sonrió también mientras trataba de cogérselo lo mejor que podía.

— Vente para mi, Blaine. Déjame sentir cómo te vienes alrededor de mi pene.

— ¡Kurt! —Se vino gritando el nombre de su amante, respirando con dificultad mientras cabalgaba a través del orgasmo más largo que había conocido -prolongado por Kurt empujándose tan profundo como podía mientras su miembro pulsaba repetidamente. Mordió en su cuello, ahogando su grito de placer, salpicando suaves besos hasta que finalmente sus rodillas cedieron y se hundió en el suelo, con Blaine cayendo débilmente junto a él.

— Mierda, —exhaló Blaine.

— Sí.

Tirando de él en un torpe y flojo beso, Kurt acunó la cabeza de Blaine tiernamente contra su pecho mientras ambos descendían de las alturas antes de dejar que Blaine se moviera hacia el baño -aunque muy a su pesar.

— Estoy tan hambriento, —le dijo Kurt cuando regresó. Trepándose a la cama, revisó el menú del servicio a la habitación y trató de no reír ante la manera en que Blaine cojeaba por toda la habitación.

— Yo también. Aunque lo que vayas a ordenar, necesitará poder ser comido mientras estoy recostado sobre mi estómago. No podré sentarme por una semana.

— Vas a bailar el hula mañana, no lo olvides. —rió Kurt cuando Blaine se recostó a su lado.

— En ese caso, estarás bailando conmigo. Dios, Kurt. Eres un bastardo pervertido.

— ¿Fue demasiado? ¿Te hice daño? —Dejando el menú a un lado, se acercó más, empujando su cara contra la mejilla de Blaine mientras jugaba con su cabello.

— No. Deja de preocuparte. Me encantó. Nunca había sido tomado de esa manera... Poseído... Y... sí. Eres endiabladamente bueno en eso.

— ¿Y el vibrador?

— Se sintió jodidamente fantástico. No puedo esperar a usarlo en ti.

— ¿Y qué tal el resto?

— Creo que prácticamente estamos dispuestos a cualquier cosa, ¿no?

— Excepto a compartirnos

— Oh Dios, no. Nada de compartir. Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. Y no nos hacen falta los mirones. Eres demasiado caliente. Te desearán y entonces me pondré celoso...

— Blaine celoso, —meditó Kurt.— Hmmm. Podría vivir con eso, —se rio cuando Blaine trató de hacerle cosquillas.— Quiero intentar lo del tapón anal, —le susurró al oído.

— ¿Ahora? No creo que...

— No ahora, idiota, —dijo Kurt cariñosamente.— A tu edad, no creo que puedas manejar tanta emoción. Pero pronto.

— Y tampoco para el baile del hula, —declaró Blaine.

— Oh, Blaine, —rió Kurt lleno de felicidad.— No debiste haber puesto esa idea en mi cabeza.


	36. Chapter 36

— Porque él se ve mejor que yo con un lei ***** , corazón, —respondió Kurt a la pequeña Alice mientras se sentaba feliz sobre sus rodillas.

— Él baila gracioso, —dijo la pequeña niña, arrugando la nariz mientras miraba a Blaine tratando de bailar el hula junto con varios clientes más.

— Eso es porque tu papi sigue dándole cócteles, —dijo Kurt con conocimiento.— Creo que va por el cuarto. Puede no parecer mucho, pero es mortal.

— ¿Qué es "mortal"?

— La forma en que está bailando tu papi justo ahora. —Kurt se volteó para encontrar a Teresa, la esposa de Jonathan, sonriendo junto a ellos.— ¿Lo estás pasando bien? —preguntó ella cortésmente.

— De lo mejor, —sonrió Kurt feliz.— Todas estas vacaciones... estar aquí... conocerlos a ustedes... ha sido increíble. Sé que no voy a querer irme.

— Oh, lo sé. Es regresar al lúgubre Hampshire para nosotros. De hecho no es lúgubre en absoluto, es sólo que... no es Hawaii. ¿Cómo es Lima?

— No es como Hawaii, —sonrió Kurt con tristeza.— Conservadores, intolerantes, mezquinos, despectivos... y podría seguir...

— Wow.

— Tengo amigos, —agregó Kurt mientras hacía girar el popote en su vaso.— Amigos muy queridos, y Blaine también. Pero es que... En realidad no es un lugar totalmente acogedor para una pareja gay.

— ¿Entonces por qué siguen ahí? —le preguntó ella mientras acercaba su silla.— ¿Por qué no ponen manos a la obra y se mudan a California, o a Nueva York? A un lugar más tolerante.

— Lo haremos, el próximo año. Espero que a Nueva York- quiero ir a NYADA a estudiar teatro musical.

— ¿Por qué hasta el próximo año? ¿Por qué no ahora?

— Porque mi papá me mataría si no me gradúo de la preparatoria, —se rió Kurt.

— ¿Perdón?

— Um... Todavía estoy en la escuela. Tengo diecisiete -a punto de entrar a mi último año.

— Oh Dios mío, ahora me siento vieja, —Teresa rió.— No tenía idea. Simplemente asumí que eras un graduado de la universidad. Entonces... ¿Cómo encaja Blaine en todo esto?

— ¡Ja! ¿De verdad quieres saber? Te puedes sorprender.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Soy inglesa. Has visto a la familia real. Nada puede sorprenderme.

Kurt rió, poniendo a Alice de pie, quien corrió animadamente hacia Jonathan y Blaine, que ahora bailaban en una línea de conga.— Okay... Nos conocimos cuando yo tenía quince.

— ¡Qué lindo! —aplaudió Teresa llena de emoción.

— Sí. Nos... no lo sé. Nos atrajimos mutuamente, supongo. Simplemente... lo supimos. Supimos que había algo entre nosotros en el segundo en que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Pero entonces Blaine se rehusó a salir conmigo por mi edad, y pasamos meses rondándonos mutuamente, Blaine dejando que su conciencia fuera su guía, y yo siendo un malhumorado y hosco adolescente. Entonces mi padre tuvo un ataque masivo al corazón. Sobrevivió, —agregó rápidamente.— Pero fue complicado. Blaine fue mi ancla. Llegamos a conocernos mejor, sin todos los juegos tontos y pretensiones porque yo estaba en mi momento más vulnerable y Blaine... Blaine estaba justo ahí. Con las palabras adecuadas, la sonrisa correcta, el abrazo perfecto... y luego él hizo la cosa más linda. Fue con mi padre para pedirle permiso de salir conmigo. —Kurt sonrió complacido y le lanzó un beso a Blaine, quien a cambio, alzó su vaso de agua hacia él.

— Eso es lindo. Blaine es todo un caballero.

— De verdad que sí. Ha tenido que esperar demasiado, —se aclaró la garganta torpemente antes de continuar.— Pero un año. Un año más y podremos escapar.

— Debes tener unos padres muy comprensivos, para dejarte ir de vacaciones con tu novio.

— Así es. Mi papá y mi madrastra adoran a Blaine. Él tiene una relación muy divertida y extraña con mi papá.

— ¿Y qué pasa con sus padres?

— Son adorables. Su mamá le dice a todo el mundo "querido", ya sea a uno o a cien. Habla sin cesar y usualmente se las arregla para avergonzar a Blaine de alguna manera sin querer. —Kurt sonrió con cariño ante el recuerdo de los Anderson y de lo mucho que habían llegado a significar para él.

— Y los apoyan, ¿no es así?

— Oh sí. Completamente.

— ¿Y qué va a estudiar Blaine?

— ¿Estudiar?

— En la universidad, —aclaró Teresa.

— ¡Oh!... Debí haberme saltado algo acerca de Blaine y yo. Él tiene treinta y dos.

— Oh, ya veo, —Teresa asintió.— Es una gran diferencia de edades. Me alegro de que hayan hecho que funcionara. Bueno, para que conste, yo tengo treinta y cuatro y Jonathan treinta y siete. Alice tiene cinco. Ahora que ya sabemos nuestras edades, creo que podemos continuar con el resto de nuestra velada, ¿no lo crees?

— Gracias, —susurró Kurt con gratitud.

— Vamos, —Teresa lo puso de pie y besó su mejilla.— Si no puedes vencerlos, únete a ellos, supongo.

— Heyyyy, nene sexy, —Blaine canturreó cuando colocó un lei en el cuello de Kurt y lo acercaba más hacia él.

— Alguien está borracho, —señaló secamente.

— No estoy tan mal. Sólo un poquito mareado. ¿Tú estás bien?

— Perfectamente. De hecho podría unirme a ti con un coctel.

— Estoy bebiendo agua, —dijo Blaine con una pizca de orgullo.— No quiero perder la compostura. Sin embargo te traeré uno, —dijo mientras lo llevaba hasta el bar.

Una hora después seguían bailando, aunque su hula se había transformado en un balanceo suave con sus cuerpos presionados juntos al compás de la música mientras la pista de baile se iba vaciando poco a poco. Jonathan llegó con Alice dormida en sus brazos y les agradeció por una muy agradable velada.

— Fue muy divertido, —dijo Teresa por su parte.— Mañana iremos a un viaje en yate, ¿quieren unirse a nosotros?

— Claro. —ambos accedieron rápidamente y luego se dieron las buenas noches.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta a su cabaña más tarde, Kurt le iba relatando su conversación a Blaine, sonriendo cuando Blaine se rió.

— ¿Qué es gracioso?

— Que Jonathan me dijo lo mismo. Yo estaba algo avergonzado. Hablamos de su trabajo y del mío, después él me preguntó que cómo te ganabas la vida, así que le dije que seguías en la escuela y que eres quince años menor que yo. Me felicitó, —se rió lleno de orgullo.— Luego me dijo que no tenía importancia, que les agradamos a ambos y que podían ver que estábamos compenetrados.

— Me agradan mucho.

— A mi también. Y Alice es linda.

— Son nuestra primer pareja de amigos, —dijo Kurt emocionado.

— Así es. —Abriendo la puerta, Blaine hizo pasar a Kurt a la habitación donde la conversación se detuvo abruptamente cuando cayeron uno en brazos del otro.— Dios, extrañé esto, —gimió Blaine mientras acariciaba suavemente los brazos de Kurt.— Abrazarte cuando nadie está mirándonos es mucho mejor que abrazarte en una habitación llena de gente.

Se besaron sin prisas, sin presiones, cayendo abrazados sobre la cama. Kurt disfrutando de pasar sus manos en el cabello de Blaine mientras dejaba que su lengua explorara su boca antes de separarse con un jadeo.

— Oh Dios. Besarte es tan excitante, —sonrió Kurt, recorriendo con un dedo su fuerte mandíbula.— Eres tan increíblemente sexy, ¿lo sabes? Sin embargo me gustaría que me dejaras intentar lo del tapón anal, —bromeó.

— ¿Cuántos cócteles bebiste?

— Uno, —rió Kurt mientras lo atraía hacia él.— Sólo estoy tomándote el pelo. Pero amo sentir tu boca en la mía. Es increíble. Tú eres increíble.

Compartieron besos hasta que cayeron en un profundo y encantador sueño. Su viaje en yate al siguiente día fue idílico. Pasaron el tiempo buceando en el mar profundo, sosteniendo a Alice cuando jugaba contenta en el agua y los abrazaba a ambos mientras miraban al pez que nadaba entre sus piernas. Para el momento en que regresaron a la isla, una sólida amistad se había establecido entre los cuatro, con promesas de mantenerse en contacto. Blaine abrió la boca para decir que los verían en la cena, pero Kurt lo interrumpió, diciéndole que ya tenían planes -lo que hizo que los ojos de Blaine se abrieran como platos mientras Teresa se reía a carcajadas.

— ¿Qué planes? Me acabo de recuperar, —dijo Blaine mientras caminaban hacia su habitación, pero había una chispa de excitación que se disparaba a través de él cuando puso su barbilla sobre el hombro de Kurt en lo que buscaba la llave.

— Planes para cenar, —dijo Kurt simplemente.— No entres en pánico.

— No lo hice, —sonrió mientras se dirigía al baño y llamaba a Kurt con un dedo.— Todavía no es hora de la cena.

— ¡Blaine! —Kurt fingió una inocente sorpresa, sonriendo cuando escuchó la risa de Blaine desde el baño.

— Oh, mira Kurt, podemos estar en la bañera y mirar el océano, —le dijo, luego abrió los grifos y esperó. Como era de suponerse, segundos después, un desnudo Kurt llegó, cayendo ansiosamente en sus brazos y besándolo amorosamente.

— Hmm, me parece recordar que querías estar en la bañera y mirarme en lugar del océano, —comentó mientras pasaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Blaine.

— Me gustaría estar en la bañera y ver cómo te tocas, sí, —los ojos de Blaine recorrieron el cuerpo de Kurt con adoración mientras la bañera se llenaba, notando la manera adorablemente sexy en que el rubor se extendía por todo el pecho y cuello de Kurt antes de alcanzar sus mejillas y la punta de sus orejas.

— Okay.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? —le preguntó Blaine mientras se sentaba en el borde de la bañera en shock.— En serio, ¿qué?

— Dije que sí. Entra a la bañera y te daré un espectáculo.

— ¿Estás bromeando? —Kurt sonrió ante la forma en que las manos de Blaine se agarraron al borde de la bañera tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, sus ojos se agrandaron y prácticamente salivó mientras esperaba la respuesta de Kurt.

— Es en serio. Entra. Regresaré en un momento.

— ¡Es como una maldita Navidad! —chilló Blaine feliz mientras entraba a la enorme bañera circular.

Kurt regresó con el lubricante en una mano y se sentó del lado opuesto a Blaine, bloqueándole la vista del océano mientras metía los pies en el agua.— Entonces... Dime qué quieres que haga, —dijo Kurt, y Blaine notó el nerviosismo en su voz que desmentía su confiado exterior.

— Nada, —dijo Blaine con una suave sonrisa.— Entra en la tina conmigo y déjame abrazarte.

— ¿Qué? No. Tú querías...

— Lo sé. Y tengo que admitir que es una de mis fantasías... ver como te das placer. Pero no estás seguro. Lo veo en tus ojos.

— Pero yo...

— Kurt. Entra.

Deslizándose bajo el agua, se recostó contra el pecho de Blaine, jugando distraídamente con los gruesos vellos antes de besar sus labios suavemente.

— Gracias.

Blaine lo besó de vuelta, la acción transmitiéndole algo más que palabras mientras le retiraba suavemente un mechón de cabello de los ojos.

— Todavía estás duro, —notó Kurt con una mirada de sorpresa en su cara.

— Kurt. Estás desnudo contra mi. ¿Qué esperabas?

— En ese caso... —Kurt se acomodó en el lado opuesto de la bañera con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios mientras miraba fijamente a Blaine.— Tal vez podríamos hacer esto juntos.

— Oh, mierda...

— Dime por qué es tu fantasía, Blaine.

Blaine siguió mirándolo por un momento, asegurándose de que Kurt luciera cómodo, pero parecía que se sentía mucho más contento estando en el agua con Blaine, menos vulnerable y expuesto. Pasó su pie a lo largo de la parte interior de la pierna de Blaine, deteniéndose provocativamente en la parte superior de su muslo antes de retroceder lentamente.

— Porque eres caliente, —dijo Blaine, excitándose claramente a cada segundo.— Y... quiero verte dándote placer a ti mismo. Y de verdad, quiero ver tu cara mientras te vienes, eso es lo mejor.

— Entonces tiene sentido que hagamos esto juntos, —delcaró Kurt.— Porque en caso de que no lo sepas, también creo que eres caliente, increíblemente sexy y el mejor amante que podría existir. —Ladeo su cabeza y sonrió dulcemente,— y cuando te vengas, quiero escuchar mi nombre en tus labios.

— Incómodo mi culo, —se quejó Blaine mientras acariciaba los pies de Kurt bajo el agua.

— Será más tarde, —bromeó de vuelta.

— Te lo dije una vez, eres un enigma. Dios, te amo tanto.

— Dime, Blaine. Dime qué hacer.

— Oh Dios. Excítate, Kurt. Pero no te apresures. Ve despacio. Quiero ver todos esos pequeños suspiros escapando de tus labios. Amo la forma en que te muerdes el labio inferior, como lo jalas entre tus dientes y cómo tu respiración se vuelve entrecortada mientras juego con tus pezones. Haz eso, Kurt.

Kurt lo complació, pasando un mojado dedo provocativamente sobre sus pezones, mirando a Blaine en todo momento, haciéndolo estremecerse de placer mientras su mirada se oscurecía.

— Mierda, Kurt, eres un provocador. Quiero ver cómo te acaricias el pene... ¡Joder! —dijo rápidamente mientras Kurt se tocaba con un gemido.— Esto es mucho mejor que Navidad.

— ¿Te gusta, Blaine?

— Sí, —suspiró feliz.— Es como si nuestras llamadas telefónicas hubieran cobrado vida.

Sonriendo mientras seguía frotando su miembro lentamente, Kurt asintió en dirección a Blaine.— Tu turno.

Blaine gimió dirigiendo su mano hacia abajo, impulsándose hacia adelante ligeramente para envolver sus pies alrededor de la cintura de Kurt.— Oh Dios, Kurt... esto es tan caliente... mirarte.

Un silencio cayó, ambos tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos contra el inminente placer de ver al otro, el sonido del agua chapoteando en la bañera haciendo eco en toda la habitación. Todo se volvió demasiado para Kurt, que se acercó rápidamente hacia Blaine, acunando su rostro con su mano libre y besándolo desesperadamente.— No está bien... sin besarte... no está bien. Blaine, te amo.

— Yo también te amo... mierda... esto es tan caliente. No puedo. Necesito tocarte.— Envolvió su mano alrededor de la de Kurt, olvidando su propio placer por un momento mientras ambos perseguían el orgasmo de Kurt, los dos gimiendo mientras se venía. Su rostro era un cuadro de exquisita belleza para Blaine, quien jadeó mientras Kurt lo tomaba en su mano y se venía casi inmediatamente con el nombre de su novio en los labios. Cayendo hacia adelante, Kurt descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine.

— Se volvió mejor de lo que esperaba, —murmuró débilmente contra su cuello.

— Hemos arruinado el agua de la bañera, —rió Blaine.— Vamos. —Saliendo de la bañera, sacó dos suaves toallas de la estantería y envolvió a Kurt en una, besando la punta de su nariz ligeramente.

— Lo siento... no pude...

— Kurt, no importa. Dijimos que este viaje era para experimentar, hemos experimentado y encontrado la forma en que nos viene bien a los dos.

— Lo haré un día, ya sabes.

— No tengo duda de eso, —dijo Blaine con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.— Para cuando cumplas veintiuno, no creo que haya nada que nos quede por probar.

— Tienes grandes esperanzas, Sr. Anderson, —dijo Kurt juguetonamente.— Esperanzas que con mucho gusto disfrutaré.

Se vistieron rápidamente y Kurt se vio muy tentado a desgarrar la camisa blanca de Blaine y quitársela en el segundo en que se la puso. Acentuaba su piel bronceada a la perfección, y toda su cara parecía brillar de felicidad mientras esperaba por Kurt.

— Me encantas en azul claro, —dijo Blaine, pasando sus dedos alrededor del cuello de su camisa.— Acentúa tus ojos.

— Y tú me encantas en blanco, —sonrió.— Vámonos.

— Puerta equivocada, —dijo Blaine mientras Kurt se dirigía hacia la puerta que daba a la playa.

— No necesitarás tus zapatos, —fue la única respuesta de Kurt cuando caminó hacia afuera y un curioso Blaine lo siguió.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —A la orilla del agua había una mesa para dos, pequeñas luces nocturnas centelleaban en frascos de vidrio. Los lugares ya estaban establecidos.

— Es para nosotros, —entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, llevó a Blaine -aún desconcertado- hacia la mesa, retirando la silla para él antes de sentarse y servir dos vasos de agua.— ¿Debí haber conseguido vino? —Kurt se preocupó en voz alta.— Debí haber traído vino. Tal vez...

— Kurt. No necesito vino para mejorar mi tiempo contigo. Mírame. —Kurt lo miró tímidamente bajo sus pestañas, acelerando el corazón de Blaine. Fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del mesero, que pareció surgir de la nada y colocó la cena -atún a la plancha- para desaparecer casi en silencio.— Kurt... ¿cuándo planeaste todo esto? ¿Por qué planeaste todo esto? —agregó con una media sonrisa.

— Has estado durmiendo como tronco desde que llegamos, —comentó Kurt con una sonrisa indulgente en su dirección.

— Porque me has dejado exhausto cada noche, niño descarado.

— Bueno, como sea, viejito. Fui al edificio principal esta mañana y arreglé todo, regresé, me metí a la cama junto a ti, y tu ni cuenta te diste que me había ido.

— Lo siento.

— No lo sientas, —sonrió Kurt.— ¿Y en cuanto al por qué?... Te amo. Me has hecho tan feliz y es que... tal vez no lo demuestro... No soy tan bueno con las palabras como tú, pero eso no significa que no piense esas cosas. Quería una cena romántica y privada para celebrar el ser como eres, y a nosotros siendo como somos.

Sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, Blaine miró hacia su plato y se aclaró la garganta.— No tenías que hacerlo.

— No. No tenía que hacerlo, pero quise hacerlo. Dos cosas diferentes. Pero justo ahora, necesitamos comer.

Mucho tiempo después de haber terminado de cenar, Blaine descansaba feliz entre las piernas de Kurt en la arena -sus manos descansando en sus rodillas, su cuerpo de espaldas contra el pecho de Kurt. Tarareando de satisfacción mientras los dedos de Kurt se sumergían en el cuello abierto de su camisa.

— No puedo esperar por nuestro futuro, —dijo Kurt contra el aire tibio.

— Este es nuestro futuro, —dijo Blaine, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para besar la mejilla de Kurt.— Justo ahora. Cada segundo de cada día.

— Cierto. Pero esta semana contigo me está haciendo vislumbrarnos en cinco años. Y me encanta.

— No siempre será así, —señaló Blaine.— Aunque me gustaría que pudiera serlo.

— Oh, lo sé,—dijo Kurt a la ligera.— Sé que habrá malos momentos. Sé que habrá argumentos tontos sobre de quién es el turno de sacar la basura, o quién se comió la última de las galletas... Que serás tú, por supuesto, —se rió ante el golpe juguetón en su pierna,— Sé que habrá momentos en el que no podremos soportar la mirada del otro, o momentos en los que querremos encerrarnos lejos del resto del mundo. Pero sé que a final de cuentas -para mi- es todo acerca de ti. Y no puedo esperar para amarte, para acariciarte y cuidarte día tras día por el resto de nuestras vidas. Te prometo, Blaine, que siempre voy a estar agradecido por ti, y por la forma en que me amas tan completamente. Nunca te daré por sentado a ti o a nuestro amor, porque es todo lo que pude haber esperado y más.

— ¿No me habías dicho que no eras bueno con las palabras? —Girando en sus brazos, la voz de Blaine se volvió ronca de emoción mientras se recostaba encima de Kurt y lo besaba amorosamente.— Todo lo que acabas de decir, son el tipo de cosas con las que había estado soñando desde que era un niño pequeño. Un final feliz con el hombre de mis sueños. Y puedo verlo también, porque está pasando justo ahora. Esto es para nosotros, para los dos. Y es un pensamiento bastante embriagador para hacerle frente, por no hablar de ti. Pero el hecho de que puedas, de que quieras esto tanto como yo, y con sólo diecisiete... simplemente me reitera que somos el uno para el otro. Seamos honestos, no tenemos un camino fácil por delante. Muy pronto regresaremos al trabajo y a la escuela -y tu último año será condenadamente duro para ambos- momentos apresurados para compartir cuando tengamos la oportunidad. Pero entonces, cuando te vea graduarte, será el momento de mayor orgullo de toda mi vida. Espero que el próximo año, por estas mismas fechas, nos encontremos descansando en alguna playa antes de que te vayas a la universidad.

Kurt no dijo nada, confiando en su capacidad de hacer a Blaine cambiar de parecer el próximo año. Se besaron perezosamente por un largo tiempo, hasta que el sonido de unas voces se hizo más fuerte y se separaron a regañadientes.

— Aww, miren a los tortolitos, —dijo Jonathan desde la playa.— Iremos adentro, ¡no se detengan por nosotros!

Blaine levantó una mano a manera de saludo, después miró a Kurt con una suave sonrisa.— Tal vez debamos ir adentro también, —le susurró.— Creo que esta noche ha sido completamente perfecta y quiero que me hagas el amor antes de dormirme en tus brazos.

* * *

***Lei:** Palabra hawaiana que designa a una guirnalda o corona. La noción más popular de un _lei_ en la cultura hawaiana se refiere a una corona de flores que adornan el cuello y que se obsequia al llegar o marchar como símbolo de afecto.


	37. Chapter 37

— Anda, será divertido, —lo instó Blaine mientras jalaba a un reacio Kurt hacia la playa iluminada por la luna.

— ¡Blaine! Sólo estaba bromeando cuando lo sugerí. La luna está demasiado brillante esta noche, si alguien nos atrapa, verán todo.

— Pero es nuestra última noche, —lo engatusó, quitándose la playera y dejándola caer en el piso.— ¿Qué importa si la gente llega a ver el trasero más glorioso conocido por la humanidad?

— Qué mejor que sea a mi a quien estás describiendo, —respondió Kurt con arrogancia, de pronto su expresión cambió a una de diablura pura.— Una carrera.

Blaine se deshizo de su ropa primero, pero Kurt fue más rápido al correr hacia la playa, la luz de la luna brillaba en su cuerpo desnudo antes de hundirse en las olas. Blaine se unió a él, riendo cuando Kurt salpicó agua en su cara hasta que lo tomó por la cintura y lo empujó hacia el agua profunda.

— Ugh, mañana va a ser doloroso, —gimió Kurt mientras serpenteaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine.— La realidad es un asco.

— La realidad significa que obtendrás tu diploma y que tendrás un brillante futuro, —dijo Blaine amablemente.— Y creo que podemos decir con toda seguridad que hemos maximizado cada segundo de estas vacaciones. —Acurrucándose contra su cuello mientras el agua corría por sus hombros, Blaine levantó las piernas de Kurt y las colocó alrededor de su cintura bajo el agua.— Va a doler, —admitió finalmente.— Pero sé que cada que estemos separados -cuando estés en la escuela o yo esté trabajando- estaré pensando en ti.

— ¿Pensando en qué posición te gustaría tenerme la próxima vez?

— ¡Hey! —rió Blaine con fingida indignación.— Tenemos permitido tener un montón de sexo. Eres joven y viril, y yo... bueno... lo estoy haciendo bien mientras todavía puedo.

— No eres tan viejo, —sonrio Kurt.— De todos modos estás haciendo un buen trabajo siguiéndome el ritmo.

— Sólo porque me excitas como ningún otro, —dijo Blaine mientras se frotaba contra él ligeramente.— Voy a la cama pensando en ti, despierto pensando en ti, y cuando estás ahí es aún peor porque... porque estás justo ahí. —Enfatizó Blaine con una embestida.— Ahí para tocarte, para probarte... y ahora estoy ridículamente excitado.

— Anda, regresemos a la cabaña, —Kurt trató de desenredar sus piernas, pero Blaine lo mantuvo apretado contra su cintura y arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué? Nadie puede vernos frotándonos un poco bajo el agua.

— Se darán cuenta por nuestras expresiones faciales, —señaló Kurt, pero no pudo evitar usar sus talones para atraer a Blaine un poco más hacia él y frotar sus miembros entre sí.

— Entonces mantendremos una conversación cortés en todo momento, —sonrió Blaine.— Dime, —hizo una pausa y se frotó duro contra él, sintiéndose satisfecho cuando Kurt mordió su labio para no gritar.— ¿Qué libros estarás estudiando este año?

— ¿Qué? Estás loco.

— Dime. —La voz de Blaine se hizo ronca y demandante, yendo directamente al miembro de Kurt mientras gemía y se empujaba contra él.

— Uh... uh... El R-retrato de Dorian Gray... um... oh Dios... El Cazador O- ¡oh! Oculto...

— ¿Algún otro? —preguntó Blaine, actuando completamente inocente, y no como si se estuviera frotando deliciosamente contra el dolorido miembro de su novio debajo de la superficie.

— Shakespeare... Blaine, de verdad pagarás por esto, —le dijo entre dientes mientras se detenían momentáneamente para sonreírle a una pareja que paseaba por la orilla.— La Fierecilla Domada y Mucho... Ru-ruido... y Pocas Nueces... ¡No me metas el dedo! —estalló de pronto mientras Blaine sonreía maliciosamente.— ¡Mierda! no te vas a detener, ¿verdad?, —le dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza momentáneamente sobre el hombro de Blaine.— ¡Oh Dios! Son todos...

— Entonces... Dime, —Blaine se estaba meciendo implacablemente contra él cuando empujó dos dedos dentro de Kurt y lo besó ligeramente en los labios.— Mucho Ruido... Creo que ese es tu favorito, ¿no es así?

— ¡Sí! —la respuesta de Kurt fue tal vez un grito bastante alto como para ser considerado normal en una conversación, pero coincidió con los dedos de Blaine rozando su próstata y tuvo que morder fuertemente su hombro para no gritar.

— ¿Tus personajes favoritos?

— Beatrice y Benedict, —gimió Kurt.

— ¿Por qué?

— Blaine... me voy a...

— Dime por qué son tus favoritos.

— Porque su relación es tan divertida. Siempre están enfrentándose... mierda... mutuamente y ellos... Ellos... Ellos... siempre se las arreglan para... cógeme Blaine, ¡sí! Se las arreglan para hacer parecer que ellos... Justo ahí, ¡oh mierda! ¡sí! ¡justo ahí! Se odian cuando en realidad aman... ¡coge...! —Kurt gimió tan bajo como pudo al momento de venirse, sus manos extendidas contra la fuerte espalda de Blaine mientras se estremecía ligeramente en sus brazos, compartiendo un perezoso y amoroso beso mientras el mar ahuyentaba la evidencia.

— ¿Ellos aman coger? ¿En serio, Kurt? No tenía idea que Shakespeare fuera tan avanzado.

— Bufón, —rió Kurt, manteniendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine sin prisa por salir del agua.— Ellos realmente se aman el uno al otro. Como nosotros.

— Nos amamos, sí, —dijo Blaine sonriendo con aire de suficiencia.— Okay... Es momento de poner en práctica tus habilidades actorales, —dijo entre dientes para luego saludar en voz alta a Jonathan y a Teresa.— ¡Hola!

— ¡Están desnudos! —les dijo Teresa de vuelta.

— ¡Ignoren a mi esposa! —gritó Jonathan mientras regresaba de dejar a Alice dormida en su haabitacion.— Está ebria.

— ¡No estoy tan borracha! —objetó ella.

— ¿Qué te hace decir eso? —preguntó Blaine mientras atraía a Kurt más hacia él.

— Bueno, los dos pares de shorts en la arena son un claro indicio, —dijo ella mientras los agarraba.— Además de que el agua es completamente clara. Kurt tiene sus piernas alrededor de tu cintura. Puedo verlo.

— Oh mierda, —murmuró Kurt avergonzado.

— ¡No se preocupen por eso, chicos! —dijo Jonathan estoicamente.— Vamos para adentro.

— ¡Y tengo sus shorts! —gritó Teresa alegremente.

— ¡No! —gritaron Kurt y Blaine, pero ella se los llevó gritando por toda la playa.

— Ve tras ella, —dijo Kurt empujando a Blaine hacia la orilla.

— ¿Estás de broma? Estoy desnudo, por si no lo habías notado.

— Tiene mis shorts Brooks Brothers, —se quejó Kurt.— Son mis favoritos.

Al final fueron salvados por Jonathan que les llevó dos toallas hasta la orilla antes de atrapar a su esposa y arrastrarla hasta la habitación a manera de disculpa. Salieron disparados del agua y regresaron a su cabaña donde se bañaron rápidamente antes de caer en la cama, donde Kurt envolvió a Blaine en sus brazos, lo que se había vuelto algo habitual.

— ¿Blaine?

— ¿Hmm? —respondió adormilado.

— ¿Podemos regresar en nuestra luna de miel?

— Sí.

**~ * ~**

Burt los recibió en el aeropuerto, feliz de tener a sus dos chicos de vuelta donde pudiera verlos -como se los dijo en repetidas ocasiones. Acomodó sus maletas en la cajuela del auto y luego se volvió hacia ellos.

— Entonces... ¿a qué casa me dirijo?

— Uh... —Blaine miró a Kurt, de pronto incómodo mientras trataba de pensar por qué no habían tenido esta conversación durante el vuelo.

— Um... —Kurt no estaba ayudando mirándolo a los ojos con impaciencia.

— Oh por el amor de Dios... ¿Por qué no vienen a la casa esta noche, Blaine? Te librarás de tener que preparar comida o de pedir algo por teléfono, y luego mañana podrás llevarte a Kurt de vuelta contigo.

— Sí, —Sonrió Blaine aliviado.— Gracias.

Estaban tan cansados como para hacer algo más que cenar y acurrucarse juntos en la cama, donde durmieron hasta cerca del medio día. Kurt se levantó primero y encontró a Finn en la cocina.

— ¿Quieres uno de mis sándwiches? —le ofreció.

— Uh... no, gracias. Necesito café. Y un poco para Blaine.

— ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? ¿Estuvieron buenas?

— Fueron las mejores, —sonrió mientras se sentaba en la encimera y lo miraba.— ¿Me perdí de mucho?

— Llegué a tercera base con Rachel en el cine, —dijo Finn alegremente como si no pasara nada.— Santana y Brittany parece que se están dando otra oportunidad, pero luego Britt me dijo que también está saliendo con Sam, así que no estoy seguro. Oh... y Karofsky se cambiará de escuela.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí. Se corrió la voz de que... bueno... de que él es como tú, sólo que no tan bien parecido.

— Finn, eso es terrible, —dijo Kurt en un susurro.

— Amigo, si yo luciera como tú, pasaría todo el tiempo frente al espejo.

— No, no me refiero a eso...

— Sé a lo que te refieres, —dijo Finn levantándose y poniendo su plato en el fregadero.— Y me siento mal por Dave, de que la gente se enterara de la manera en que lo hicieron. Pero no puedo perdonarlo por lo que te hizo pasar. Los dos han tenido que pasar por las mismas cosas, y sin embargo tú no te volviste un acosador.

— No, —comenzó Kurt lentamente mientras se bajaba de un salto de la encimera.— Pero recuerda cuando conocí a Blaine. Piensa en dónde estaba en ese momeno. Arrogante, inmaduro, mordaz. En algunas ocasiones no era nada grato tenerme cerca. Blaine tuvo que aguantar toda esa mierda por mi. He sido tan afortunado de estar rodeado de gente que me ama, que está dispuesta a esperar por mi para crecer y descubrir quién soy y en dónde encajo... Dave no ha tenido nada de eso.

— Bueno, esperemos que ese nuevo lugar sea mejor para él, —dijo Finn con una sonrisa tensa.— Escuché que está fuera de la ciudad, donde nadie lo conoce. Pero va a tener que enfrentar esos demonios tarde o temprano. De cualquier manera, a ti te da una oportunidad clara en tu último año.

— Sí. Estudiantes de último año. ¿Puedes creerlo?

— En realidad no. Todavía no sé qué voy a hacer. Tú vas a ir a Nueva York con Rachel y Santana, Puck irá a LA... y yo seguiré aquí esperando en Lima a que todos ustedes regresen para las vacaciones.

— Voy a ir a Nueva York con Blaine, —lo corrigió Kurt.

— ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

— Bueno, en sentido figurado, él aún no ha aceptado. Piensa que necesito ir y tener esta gran aventura por mi cuenta... Pero no puedo vivir sin él. Simplemente no puedo.

— Espero que funcione bien para ambos, —dijo Finn con cautela.

— Así será, —dijo Kurt lleno de confianza.— Y en cuanto a ti, ¿por qué no vienes a Nueva York?

— Nah... no es lo mío, hombre. No encajaría ahí. Ya pensaré en algo. Pero, ¿Kurt?

— ¿Sí?

— No obligues a Blaine. Ya sabes, la razón por la que no iré con Rachel es porque ella es más grande que yo, más brillante que yo. Ella necesita convertirse en estrella por su cuenta y no necesita arrastrarme con ella. Blaine... Él ha tenido su momento y ahora quiere dejar que tú tengas el tuyo. No lo obligues a dejar todo atrás, a hacer un cambio tan grande como este. Podrían terminar resentidos el uno con el otro.

— Me resentiré con él si no viene conmigo, —señaló Kurt.— Yo no soy como Rachel. Yo no quiero ser el centro de atención. Quiero estar con Blaine más que cualquier otra cosa. Él es mi todo.

— ¿Quién? ¿Yo? —preguntó Blaine mientras entraba a la cocina. —Será mejor que sea yo, —sonrió mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de Kurt por detrás y se acurrucaba contra él.— Buenos días, Finn.

— Buenos días, —murmuró un avergonzado Finn. —Yo uh... será mejor que me vaya. Le prometí a Puck que lo ayudaría a pasar sus notas de Historia antes de empezar el semestre.

— ¿Noah quiere estudiar? —preguntó Kurt incrédulo.

— Todos nosotros queremos graduarnos, —sonrió Finn.— Nos vemos mas tarde, ¿y Kurt? Piénsalo, ¿si?

— Lo haré, —le prometió.

— ¿Pensar acerca de qué?

— El futuro. —Kurt suspiró pesadamente y se recargó en el cálido abrazo de Blaine.— Algunas veces desearía poder regresar a primer grado, donde lo único que me preocupaba era si Lacy estaba preparada para compartirme con Thomas.

Blaine rió suavemente en el hueco de su cuello, después lo cargó y lo subió a la encimera para poder colocarse entre sus piernas.— ¿De qué tienes miedo? —le preguntó, pasando amorosamente sus manos sobre los muslos de Kurt.

— De perderte, —respondió Kurt con honestidad.

— No me perderás. Ya te lo dije.

— Lo sé, y sé que las cosas no terminarán con un capricho, pero este asunto de la universidad... ¿Qué tal si no podemos soportarlo, Blaine? ¿Qué tal si no somos tan fuertes?

— Tenemos que serlo, —imploró Blaine mientras afianzaba su agarre en las piernas de Kurt.— No veo otra opción. Tenemos que encontrar la manera, un compromiso que signifique que ambos estaremos felices con el resultado.

— ¿Qué resultado quieres?

— Quiero que seas feliz, —respondió Blaine simplemente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas contenidas.

— ¿Y para tí?

— Eso es lo que quiero para mi. Quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que tengas espacio para crecer y quiero que te diviertas. Y cuando termines la universidad, quiero hacerte mi esposo.

— Entonces estamos en la misma página. —Sonrió Kurt cálidamente.— Porque también quiero felicidad para ti, y después de la universidad... sí... Matrimonio sin lugar a dudas. Así que creo que debemos tener eso como el centro de todo.

— Lo hacemos. Y lo haremos, estoy seguro. Falta casi un año, Kurt. Vamos a disfrutar el estar juntos por ahora.

La conversación se encaminó hacia otras cosas -específicamente al cambio de escuela de Karofsky- y Blaine sonrió cuando vio la tensión desaparecer del cuerpo de Kurt. Más tarde, se dirigieron a la casa de Blaine y se dedicaron a lidiar con la lavandería y otras cuestiones domésticas. Pasar la aspiradora por toda la casa de Blaine como si fuera suya fue algo que emocionó mucho a Kurt, y se encontró soñando con el futuro una vez más. De lo único de lo que estaba completamente seguro, se dio cuenta con una sonrisa, era que su futuro estaba en los brazos de Blaine Anderson.

— ¿Estaría bien si Wes viene más tarde? —le preguntó Blaine mientras limpiaba la mesa del café.

— Claro.

— Podríamos invitar a otros también, si tú quieres. ¿Algunos de tus amigos? No los has visto en todo el verano.

— He sido secuestrado por ti, por eso, —sonrió Kurt.— No es que me queje. Le diré a Santana, a Rachel y a Finn.

— Ooh, vaya combinación.

— ¿Entonces terminamos ya con la limpieza?

— Eso creo, ¿por qué? —preguntó Blaine.

— Hay algo que quiero intentar.

**~ * ~**

— No puedo hacer esto, —gimió Blaine cuando sonó el timbre.

— Tú puedes. Por mi.

— No puedo. cada vez que me siento se mueve dentro de mi. Me mantiene abierto y me pone condenadamente caliente y excitado.

— Pero sólo es un tapón anal, —susurró Kurt maliciosamente mientras lo llevaba por el pasillo.— Piensa en lo que hará mi miembro más tarde.

— No voy a ser capaz de concentrarme durante toda la tarde.

— Estarás bien, —dijo Kurt con un aire de autoridad antes de abrir la puerta y recibir cálidamente a sus invitados.

Casi a la mitad de la película, Blaine luchaba por concentrarse. Su frente estaba cubierta de sudor mientras trataba de sentirse cómodo una y otra vez. Kurt se habia quedado del otro lado de la habitación, con la cabeza descansando sobre el hombro de Rachel mientras juntos articulaban los diálogos de Moulin Rouge. De vez en cuando, dirigía su mirada a Blaine y le regalaba un guiño, o una mirada que le decía a Blaine exactamente lo que tendría más tarde si podía permanecer quieto. Con Santana y Wes sentados a cada lado de él, el último de los cuales lo mantenía jadeando cada vez que se movía, se dio por vencido y se dirigió a la cocina, agarrándose del marco de la puerta cuando el tapón anal se movió deliciosamente haciéndolo reprimir un gemido.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Wes cuando lo siguió.— Pareces realmente distraído esta noche.

— ¡Pizza! —dijo Blaine en voz alta.— Voy a pedir pizza.

— O-kay, —dijo Wes mirándolo con cautela.

— De hecho, ¿podrías pedirla tú? —le pidió Blaine, alcanzándole el telefono. —Yo no... no creo poder mantener... una conversación coherente con nadie.

— Blaine, en serio, ¿qué está pasando? —Wes colocó el teléfono en la encimera y se volvió a encarar a su amigo; la preocupación se dibujaba en su rostro.

— N-nada.

— Parece como si fueras a llorar o a desmayarte. No estoy muy seguro de cuál de las dos.

— Ninguna de las dos.

— Suéltalo.

— No puedo, —Blaine susurró apenado.

— ¿Tiene qué ver con Kurt?

— Sí, pero no es... —se detuvo abruptamente cuando se movió y el tapón se deslizó nuevamente.

— ¡Oh por DIOS! —Los ojos de Wes se abrieron como platos cuando cayó a la cuenta.— Él es... Estás... Esa cosa... Esa cosa que ordenó. Me estaba preguntando para qué sería...

— ¿Por qué lo viste? —siseó mientras agarraba la encimera con fuerza.

— Porque no nada más estaba esperando ese paquete, también esperaba algo para mi. Lo abrí esperando que fueran los libros de matemáticas que había ordenado. Y no fueron.

— Me está matando, Wes, —dijo Blaine lastimeramente.— Se siente...

— Uh-uh. No. Te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amigo, pero hay cosas acerca de ti que no necesito saber. Iré por Kurt.

Fue hacia la sala de estar y se arrodilló para susurrarle algo a Kurt.— Voy a pedir pizza, ve a encargarte de tu novio.

— ¿Ahora? —murmuro Kurt.

— Ahora.

— ¡Kurt! —chilló Rachel indignada.

— Sí, gracias orejotas, —estalló Kurt poniéndose rojo.— Mantente en compañía de tu novio. Volveré en un momento.

Kurt entró a la cocina y encontró a Blaine inclinado, casi doblado completamente. No dijo nada, sólo lo arrastró de la mano y lo llevó al baño escaleras abajo, donde cerró la puerta con seguro antes de empujarlo contra la pared y besarlo con avidez.

— Gracias, oh Dios, gracias... —dijo Blaine antes de que los labios de Kurt estuvieran sobre él nuevamente, su lengua ahondando en la cálida boca mietras sus manos trabajaban expertamente en los pantalones de Blaine para abrirlos y bajárselos. Le siguio la ropa interior antes de girar a Blaine y clavar sus brazos contra la pared.

Blaine gimió profundamente cuando escuchó a Kurt bajarse los pantalones, casi viniéndose cuando Kurt giró el tapón.— ¡Mierda! ¡Oh Kurt!

— Blaine, te ves tan bien. Santo Dios, estás tan listo y en espera de mi pene.

— Por favor, —la voz de Blaine se escuchaba desesperada de deseo mientras suplicaba una y otra vez.— Kurt, por favor, sólo tómame. Duro. Cógeme, úsame.

— Mierda, Blaine... no hay lubricante aquí.

— La vaselina está bajo el lavabo, —dijo con voz entrecortada.— Kurt, apúrate.

— Eso hago, —jaló el tapón anal sin advertencia alguna, y agachándose pasó su lengua dentro del agujero abierto de Blaine, estirado y rojo, esperando a ser llenado nuevamente.— Oh mi bebé, —lo arrulló, haciendo una pausa por un segundo para descansar su cara ahí y respirar en su interior.— Tan hermoso.

— ¡Kuuuurt! —lloriqueó Blaine, y luego casi sollozó de alivio mientras Kurt se introducía en él y lo cogía duro.— Oh Dios, Kurt, sí... duro. Tan duro como puedas... ¡Dios!

— Deja tus manos en la puerta, —ordenó Kurt mientras agarraba las caderas de Blaine con fuerza.— No te toques. Quiero que te vengas sólo por mi. Sólo por mi.— Empuñó el cabello de Blaine en una mano, manteniendo la otra encajándose duramente en su cadera mientras se estrellaba repetidamente contra Blaine, quien no podía hacer otra cosa más que gemir ante el ritmo frenético que llevaba Kurt. Su orgasmo lo golpeó sin previo aviso mientras jadeaba y se derramaba en el suelo con las rodillas temblándole por la fuerza del orgasmo. Kurt lo siguió cogiendo a través del éxtasis hasta que tiró de sus rizos aún más fuerte y se vino duro en el culo de Blaine, empujando sus bolas contra él mientras se contraía repetidamente.— ¡Oh Dios! ¡oh, joder, Blaine! —lloró antes de caer contra la espalda de Blaine, respirando con dificultad.

— Gracias, —susurró Blaine.— Estaba tan desesperado.

— Hmm, —sonrió Kurt con suficiencia mientras se abrochaba los panalones.— Creo que me gustas desesperado, —Vio el tapón anal con admiración antes de enjuagarlo en el chorro del agua y dejarlo sobre la encimera.

— ¡Llegó la pizza! —gritó Finn, y Blaine se apresuró a vestirse nuevamente y regresaron a la sala de estar tratando de parecer indiferentes. Decidieron que la siguiente película sería Blues Brothers, pero lo siguiente que supo Blaine fue que estaba siendo maltratado por Santana.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? —murmuró.

— Has estado durmiendo sobre mis pechos por casi una hora, —le dijo ella con total naturalidad.

— Oh, bueno, están suaves. —Blaine se encogió de hombros.

— Dormiría sobre ellos si pudiera, —coincidió Santana.— Pero ahora necesito ir al baño.

Blaine bostezó y se estiró antes de caer en el otro sofá en brazos de Kurt donde lo besó tiernamente.— Te amo.

— ¿Aunque no tenga senos? —bromeó ligeramente.

— Porque no tienes senos, —sonrió.

Santana regresó a la habitación con una mano a la cadera y sosteniendo el tapón anal dorado en la otra.— Anderson, —dijo ella, tratando de reprimir una risita mientras Blaine trataba de esconderse en el cuello de Kurt.— ¿Quieres explicarte?


	38. Chapter 38

— Aunque si no entro a NYADA quedaré devastado, —rió Kurt tratando -pero sin lograrlo- de sonar despreocupado y no como un manojo de nervios.— Pero aún así, NYU es una buena universidad, y el Estudio de Actores es muy prestigiado -pero está muy enfocado en actuar en oposición directa al Teatro Musical. —Hizo una pausa, mirando a Blaine que trataba de decidir entre dos tipos diferentes de queso.— Así que apliqué para todas, y para AAD también -a pesar de que no me gustó mucho el contenido del curso. Además de que... ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó de pronto.

— ¿Hmm? Sí, sí, —dijo Blaine distraídamente.

— Porque ya he empujado este carrito cuatro veces por este mismo pasillo, y todavía no has elegido el queso que vamos a comprar.

— Kurt yo... —hizo una pausa y miró a Kurt, quien esperaba expectante.— Este, —dijo Blaine, lanzando un paquete al carrito y tragando el dolor alojado en su garganta.— No te gustó el queso gruyere la vez pasada.

— ¿Blaine?

Deteniéndose en medio del pasillo y agarrando con fuerza el carrito, Kurt miró los hombros de Blaine desplomarse mientras se tomaba un minuto para sí mismo antes de voltear a verlo.

— ¿Sí?

— Te amo.

— Y yo también te amo. Estoy muy complacido de que hayas aplicado a otros lugares. Obviamente espero que logres entrar a NYADA, pero al menos estás abierto a otras opciones -aún si todas son en Nueva York.

— Por supuesto que están en Nueva York, tonto.— Kurt arrugó su nariz y el interior de Blaine se contrajo de dolor.— No hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar.

— Eso pensé.— Blaine fijó una sonrisa en su rostro y le tendió una mano a Kurt.— Vamos. Necesitamos pollo.

Kurt fue a casa esa noche para estudiar. Habían caído en una rutina de verse algunas tardes y todos los fines de semana -y una gran parte del guardarropa de Kurt estaba en el armario de Blaine y viceversa. Pero Kurt tenía muchos exámenes en puerta, lo que significaba que no tenía opción más que estudiar duro. Aún así, se besaron amorosamente como siempre cuando se despidieron, y Blaine cerró su puerta calladamente antes de hundirse en el suelo y sollozar. Se quedó ahí por mucho tiempo antes de buscar a tientas su teléfono y marcar.

— Ya aplicó, —se soltó a llorar antes de que Wes pudiera siquiera saludar.

— Oh Blaine, —su amigo suspiró pesadamente.— Estoy en camino.

No había nada que Wes pudiera hacer o decir mas que abrazar a su amigo en el suelo de su corredor y dejarlo llorar hasta que ya no pudo más, hasta que sus ojos se pusieron rojos e hinchados y finalmente fue capaz de hablar otra vez.

— Gracias, —susurró con voz ronca y llena de lágrimas.

Wes pasó sus manos por la espalda de Blaine cuando habló.— Cuando quieras, Blaine... Debiste haberlo sabido, —sonrió con tristeza.— Tengo que decir que estoy sorprendido de que no estés a medio camino de una botella de whiskey.

— A Kurt no le gusta cuando bebo demasiado, —murmuró antes de volver a soltarse a llorar.— Todas están en Nueva York, Wes. —sollozó.— Cada lugar al que aplicó. Todas ellas. Se irá a Nueva York el próximo verano y será el final para nosotros.

— Hey, ven acá. No lo sabes a ciencia cierta. Pueden hacer que funcione. Me has dicho muchas veces que son el uno para el otro.

— Lo sé, y nunca lo dejaría, pero él quiere que lo acompañe... y cuando le diga que no...

— Pensé que ya se lo habías dicho.

— Lo hice, o al menos lo intenté. Pero sé que está convencido de que me hará cambiar de opinión. Hemos estado juntos todos los fines de semana de los últimos meses. Lo hacemos bien viviendo juntos. Hacemos las compras juntos, preparamos la cena juntos, tiene una llave y va y viene a su voluntad. Sería tan fácil... tan condenadamente fácil hacer esa transición.

— ¿Entonces por qué no lo hacen? —le preguntó Wes mientras tomaba la mano de Blaine y lo obligaba a hacer contacto visual.— Blaine, ¿por qué estás aquí en Lima? Regresamos porque necesitabas el apoyo de tus padres y el mío, y ultimadamente regresamos por mi trabajo. Pero tú puedes trabajar donde quieras.

— Pero... Nueva York...

— Nueva York es una gran ciudad, con muchos lugares diferentes y con muchas oportunidades para ti y para que construyas nuevos recuerdos con Kurt. Él es el amor de tu vida, Blaine. Luke no lo era. Sé que será difícil, pero sé honesto conmigo. ¿Cuántas veces has pensado en él en el último año? ¿Sabes que el aniversario de su fallecimiento fue hace dos semanas?

— ¿Ya fue? —Blaine se frotó las sienes y trató de recordar.— Sí... creo que sí.

— ¿Ves? Eso no te hace una mala persona, Blaine. Sólo significa que encontraste tu lugar en los brazos de Kurt. Te has movido de ese oscuro lugar. ¿Y sabes qué? Amas esa ciudad. Central Park, Times Square, El zoológico de Bronx... ¿No quieres estar junto a Kurt cuando experimente todo eso por primera vez? ¿No quieres compartir un algodón de azúcar en Coney Island? ¿O tratar de frenar sus gastos en Saks? Dos años atrás estaba aquí diciéndote que intentaras conocer a Kurt como a un amigo. Ahora te estoy diciendo que no pierdas a tu amante.

— Necesito tiempo para lidiar con esto, —gruñó Blaine mientras se recostaba con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Wes.— No estoy seguro.

— Claro que sí, —le dijo amablemente.— Aunque si necesitas acurrucarte será mejor que nos movamos al sofá, —se rió mientras daba palmaditas en su hombro.— No estoy esperando que tomes una decisión apresurada, Blaine. Pero sí quiero que hables con Kurt respecto a esto. Tienes que decirle por qué estás tan rehacio. Yo puedo ayudarte mucho, pero es con él con quien tienes que pasar por esto.

— No esta noche, él tiene mucho que estudiar y además tiene las Seccionales el sábado. No puedo arruinarle todo eso.

— Pero pronto, ¿si?

— Sí.

Pero las Seccionales llegaron y pasaron, Kurt envió sus documentos y Blaine no dijo nada. A decir verdad, le fue fácil embotellar sus sentimientos, ponerlos en lo más alto de una repisa y olvidarlos. Era más fácil que la confrontación, eso era seguro. Y sólo quería disfrutar el estar con Kurt. Cada segundo que estaban juntos era mejor que el último, y así fue como se encontró a sí mismo caminando cansinamente a través de la puerta después de un arduo día de trabajo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Kurt?

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —apareció en el pasillo, con un delantal atado a la cintura y una adorable mancha de chocolate en su mejilla.— Escondí mi auto en la cochera.

— Sé que eso hiciste, —sonrió Blaine mientras aventaba sus llaves en la mesa del recibidor.— porque no pude poner mi auto ahí.

— Oh. No pensé en eso, —sonrió tímidamente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Blaine tarareaba alguna canción sin sentido mientras se acercaba furtivamente a él.

— Oh no, no señor. Es una sorpresa. Ahora ve a lavarte.

— ¿No tendré ni siquiera un beso? —dijo con un puchero.

— Bueno... — puso un largo beso en los labios fruncidos de Blaine.— Listo. Ahora ve. Cena en cinco.

Cuando Blaine bajó unos minutos después, se encontró con la puerta de la cocina bloqueada y escuchó a Kurt ordenándole que fuera al comedor. Jadeó cuando entró y encontró toda la habitación iluminada con velas, un enorme ramo de flores y la mesa puesta para dos con una botella de vino colocada en una elegante hielera.

— ¿Todo esto para un Jueves? —le preguntó cuando escuchó que Kurt entraba a la habitación detrás de él.— Usualmente no te veo los jueves.

— Todo esto es por tu cumpleaños, —lo corrigió Kurt, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del Blaine.

— Mi cumpleaños es el Sábado.

— Blaine créeme, nunca voy a olvidar la fecha de tu cumpleaños, —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.— Pero la celebración empieza ahora. Tenemos planes para mañana y para el fin de semana también.

— Una tarjeta hubiera sido suficiente.

— Desde luego que no, —dijo Kurt, golpeando su trasero juguetonamente.— Ahora toma asiento. La cena está servida.

**~ * ~**

— Okay. Vas a tener que dejar de hacer esos ruidos, —le dijo Kurt mientras tiraba la servilleta a manera de derrota.— O estarás desnudo pronto.

— Demasiado bueno, —comentó Blaine con la boca llena de pollo.— OhDiosMío, ¿cómo hemos pasado todo este tiempo sin saber que podías cocinar así? Cuando nos casemos voy a necesitar esto al menos una vez a la semana, ¿okay?

— ¿Todavía piensas que eso va a pasar? —le preguntó Kurt apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano y mirándolo amorosamente.

— Eso espero, —respondió Blaine con ojos brillantes.— Es lo que quiero más que nada.

— Yo también.

— Junto con el pastel de queso.

— Sí, yo también, —rió Kurt mientras reunía los platos. Regresó un momento después con un plato en su mano mientras le hacía señas a Blaine de que lo dejara sentarse en su regazo.— Así que... hice esto, —dijo un tanto orgulloso,— Me llevó casi toda la mañana así que espero que esté bueno. Pastel de queso y chocolate para el niño del cumpleaños... bueno... para el hombre, —sonrió cuando le ofreció un bocado con el tenedor.

— Estoy en el cielo, —dijo Blaine cuando pasó el bocado.— Kurt esto es... no mejor que el sexo, pero está muy, pero muy cerca. Más, —exigió, abriendo mucho la boca y gimiendo mientras Kurt lo alimentaba una y otra vez.

— ¿Podré probar un poco, o vas a acabarte toda la rebanada? —bromeó Kurt.

— Toma. —Blaine tomó un trozo de pastel en sus dedos y se lo ofreció, sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando Kurt chupó sus dedos sugestivamente.— Bueno, supongo que sabemos a dónde se dirige esta tarde, —dijo Blaine, arqueando una ceja mientras su voz se hacía más grave de deseo. Le ofreció su dedo nuevamente.— Dime que te quedarás.

— Me quedaré, —confirmo Kurt.— Y tú y yo vamos a estar desnudos por mucho, pero mucho tiempo, —exhaló mientras deslizaba suavemente sus labios, apenas tocando los de Blaine.— Después de que terminemos el pastel de queso.

— O antes, —le respondió con un guiño.

Una hora después el pastel de queso estaba por todas partes. Blaine no podía evitar reírse cuando Kurt dejó de chuparle el miembro y lo miró con una barba de chocolate. Estaba embarrado en su pecho y estómago, en el cabello de Blaine, sobre sus muslos y finalmente sobre sus caderas en el momento en que Kurt lo inclinó sobre la mesa del comedor y lo tomó. Las únicas partes de sus anatomías que estaban libres de pastel, eran sus miembros, habiendo tenido el enorme placer de chupárselos el uno al otro, limpiándolos en el proceso. Para el momento en que su mutuo orgasmo los golpeó por segunda ocasión, ambos estaban agotados y se tambalearon débilmente a la ducha donde Blaine declaró que se encargaría de los trastes al siguiente día.

— Ese pastel de queso... —comenzó a decir una vez que estuvieron en la cama y él pasaba un dedo arriba y abajo en el pecho de Kurt.

— ¿Hmm?

— Prométeme que nunca lo vas a servir en niguna cena que lleguemos a tener. No voy a sobrevivir.

Kurt se rió a carcajadas y lo giró, fijándolo a la cama y besándolo tiernamente.— Blaine... Te amo tanto. Eres completamente dramático...

— ¿Yo? —chilló de manera incrédula.— ¡¿Yo?!

— Sí. Tú. Yo estoy siempre tranquilo y sereno.— Los ojos de Kurt brillaron con alegría y continuó.— Te asustas si hay una mancha en la ventana de la cocina y sin embargo comes pastel de queso de mi pene como si no hubieras tenido una comida decente en semanas.

— No había chupado tu pene en cinco días, —señaló Blaine.— Es lo mismo.

— Blaine... —Kurt hizo una pausa para atraer toda su atención.— Vamos a estar bien, —le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y mirada sincera pero luego sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación cuando Blaine se desmoronó por completo.— Hey... Oh Blaine. Shh. —Lo acunó tiernamente en sus brazos mientras los sollozos hacían eco en toda la habitación y abrazó al amor de su vida tan fuerte como le fue posible.— Blaine... mi amor... mi viejito adorado. Por favor no llores. Por favor. Así va a ser, lo digo en serio. Vamos a estar bien.

— Gr-gracias, —sollozó violentamente, todo su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente.— No tienes idea de cuánto tiemo he esperado a que dijeras eso.

— ¿Qué? Pensé que sabías...

— Sí... lo sé, —haciendo una pausa, se frotó los ojos como un niño pequeño y Kurt se encontró de golpe con la vulnerabilidad y el miedo con el que este hombre estaba lidiando. Enroscó todo su cuerpo en torno a él de manera protectora mientras escuchaba la angustia de Blaine.— Yo sólo... es que siempre eres tú pidiéndomelo. Y yo... estoy cansado de tratar de ser fuerte. Ya no puedo ser fuerte porque estoy condenadamente aterrado... paralizado del miedo.

— Oh Dios mio, perdóname, —lloró Kurt desesperadamente.—Blaine...

— No, no hay nada que perdonar, porque necesitas esa tranquilidad tanto como yo, y estoy feliz de ser yo quien te la de. Pero es que... necesitaba tanto escuchar que tú también piensas eso. ¿Tiene sentido?

— Sí. —asintió Kurt seriamente.— Y por favor, no tengas miedo. No hay necesidad. Sabemos como terminan los cuentos de hadas... y este es el nuestro.

— Nunca voy a dejar de luchar por ti.

— Lo sé. —Kurt lo besó por todos lados, volviéndose frenético y desesperado mientras trataba, pero sin conseguirlo, de reprimir sus propias lágrimas. Blaine encontró sus labios y los capturó en un ferviente beso lleno de necesidad hasta que ambos empezaron a relajarse en los brazos del otro.— Vamos a estar bien, —murmuró Kurt contra sus labios.— Vamos a estar bien.— Sus besos poco a poco dieron paso a roces ocasionales de labios, sus lágrimas se secaron en saladas líneas en la piel de ambos, y Kurt repitió ese mantra una y otra vez hasta que Blaine finalmente se quedó dormido.


	39. Chapter 39

— No voy a ir a la escuela hoy, —anunció Kurt mientras Blaine se estiraba y bostezaba junto a él.

— No, tienes que ir. Es tu último año.

— Blaine, la última vez que falté a la escuela fue cuando fuimos a Chicago. Un día no va a doler.

Blaine lo miró con desaprobación, pero Kurt podía decir que ya se estaba ablandando.— No tienes examen, ¿o si? ¿No estás haciendo esto para tratar de evitar algo?

— No. Lo prometo. Es que... no me quiero apartar de ti justo ahora.

— Kurt, de verdad lo aprecio, —dijo Blaine mientras lo tomaba de la mano.— pero no puede ser así cada día. Desearía que se pudiera, pero la realidad es otra.

— Lo sé, —asintió Kurt con los ojos ya llenos de lágrimas.— Pero es que pensé que si no trabajabas y yo no iba a la escuela, tendríamos tres días completos para simplemente... estar. Para reordenarnos y volver al camino. Estamos en un estado muy depresivo justo ahora y lo odio, porque no es como somos realmente, y no es como quiero que sea mi último año. Tuvimos una increíble velada anoche y luego terminamos llorando y quedándonos dormidos.

— Fue mi culpa, lo siento.

— No, no lo fue, —dijo Kurt firmemente mientras besaba su nariz.— Simplemente nos dejamos atrapar por este espiral descendente de desesperación -ambos- y ¿por qué? Porque ambos estamos de acuerdo en que esto es para siempre, ninguno de los dos queremos a nadie más y pase lo que pase en los próximos tres años, vamos a salir adelante luchando, todavía juntos y listos para empezar nuestra vida como una adecuada pareja adulta. Ni siquiera sabemos si me van a aceptar en alguna de esas universidades. ¿Podemos simplemente adoptar una actitud de esperar y ver?

— Claro que sí... —comenzó Blaine con inquietud,— pero también soy consciente de que en algún momento vamos a tener que lidiar con la pregunta de qué pasará después, y no veo qué se va a lograr posponiéndolo por más tiempo, aunque... tengo que admitir por mucho, que es la opción más fácil.

— Sí, y tendremos que lidiar con esto varias veces durante el resto de nuestra vida, Blaine, —dijo Kurt con sinceridad.— ¿Queremos hijos? ¿Cuántos? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y cómo? Y eso es sólo el principio. ¿Quieres tener todas esas discusiones ahora, sólo para evitarlas más adelante? Porque podemos discutir sobre la universidad tanto como queramos ahora, pero hasta que no sepamos a dónde voy a ir, no tiene mucho sentido.

— No voy a ir contigo, Kurt. —dijo Blaine lo más amable que pudo.

Un silencio cayó. Kurt no soltó la mano de Blaine, pero dejó que la otra fuera hasta la sábana, tratando de encontrar un hilo suelto. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia abajo y Blaine notó que tragaba repetidamente antes de mirarlo finalmente con una sonrisa brillante que no llegaba a sus ojos.

— Así que sigues con eso, —dijo Kurt.— Pero pueden pasar muchas cosas en ocho meses. Respecto a hoy, no voy a ir a la escuela y es mi última palabra. Iré a preparar el desayuno mientras te duchas.

Salió de la cama y fue escaleras abajo, dejando a Blaine caer de nuevo en la cama agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación. Con Santana y Wes ambos en la escuela, decidió poner una tapa a sus pensamientos y sentimientos una vez más, y unirse a su novio en feliz negación. Se las arreglaron para reír juntos mientras desaparecían los restos del pastel de queso de la noche anterior, aunque Kurt estaba dispuesto a dejar sus huellas en la mesa del comedor. Pasaron el rato viendo viejas películas, besándose perezosamente cuando el estádo de ánimo los llevó a eso, lo que eventualmente los llevó a pasar toda la tarde haciendo el amor en el sofá. Fue con gran renuencia que se dieron una ducha y se vistieron para dirigirse a la casa de Kurt para la cena de los viernes.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —dijo Burt Hummel, con las manos en la cintura mirando a su hijo con ojos fulminantes.

— Sí, gracias. —dijo Kurt fríamente mientras trataba de pasar por delante de él hacia la cocina.— Tenía una especie de bicho en el estómago o algo así.

— Oh, —Burt asintió comprendiendo mientras un afligido Blaine se agarraba fuertemente del brazo de Kurt.— Un bicho en el estómago... Ya veo... Como el que tuviste el año pasado cuando desapareciste a Chicago por dos días, ¿no?

— Oh mierda, —murmuró Blaine.

— ¡Finn! —gritó Kurt.— ¡Finn! ¡Ven acá! ¡Tú y yo teníamos un trato!

— Oh, cállate, —se rió Burt.— Lo supe en el momento en que me mentiste. Y Finn le dirá todo a todo el mundo por veinte dólares.

— ¿No estás enojado? —dijo Kurt con cautela.

— Ya es un poco tarde para estar enojado, hijo. —se rió alborotando su cabello.— Hice cosas mucho peores cuando tenía tu edad. Y espero que Blaine también.

— ¡Claro que no! —chilló Blaine indignado.— Nunca falté a la escuela por nada.

— Nerd. —dijo Burt con afecto.— Vamos. Es hora de cenar. Diles a Finn y a Rachel que vengan acá.

Esa tarde, Kurt y Blaine fueron al Lima Bean como lo habían hecho en viernes pasados, donde se encontraron con los mismos amigos que ahora estaban tan familiarizados con ellos. Cuando el concierto de Blaine terminó, Kurt lo sorprendió anunciándole que iban a regresar a su casa.

— Siempre vamos a la mía los fines de semana, —se quejó Blaine mientras se metían al auto.— Siempre.

— Lo sé. Pero esta noche vamos a hacer algo diferente.

— Dormir en una cama diferente, wow qué emocionante.

— ¿Cambiarás tu estado de ánimo? —rió Kurt.— Vamos a salir y tengo que alistarme. Este ambiente va a elevarse aunque me muera. Después iremos a tu casa.

— ¿Salir? ¿Salir a dónde? Es tarde.

— A Scandals.

— Oh no, no, no, y nuevamente no. No tienes ni siquiera dieciocho.

— Tenía quince cuando fui por primera vez, —señaló Kurt.— Vamos de fiesta con tus amigos por tu cumpleaños.

— No fuimos juntos, —gruñó Blaine.— Entraste a la fuerza para buscarme.

— Como sea, —Kurt lo rechazó con una sonrisa.— Anda. Será divertido.

El ánimo de Blaine se relajó ligeramente mientras esperaba a que Kurt saliera de su dormitorio, y sonrió para sí cuando pensó en cómo siempre parecía terminar esperándolo. Finalmente escuchó sus pasos.

— Te tomaste tu tiempo, —le habló desde la sala de estar.— ¿Qué estuviste haciendo ahí? Sólo necesitabas... ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Pude haber muerto! —La boca de Blaine se abrió cuando Kurt entró a la habitación con su cabello artísticamente despeinado, la ropa más entallada que nunca y delineador enfatizando sus brillantes ojos azules.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Kurt con una ceja arqueada.

— Sí, —exhaló.— Mejor que bien. Mierda. ¿Debería quitarme el corbatín? —le preguntó, señalando su propia ropa.— Me veo como tu abuelo o algo así.

— Te ves como mi guapo y perfecto novio. —lo corrigió Kurt mientras enrollaba los brazos seductoramente alrededor de su cuello.

— Tus ojos, Kurt... Tus ojos.

— Estarán sobre ti toda la noche, —le susurró seductoramente contra su mejilla.— Vayamos a divertirnos.

Una hora después, Wes tomó firme control de las llaves del auto de Blaine mientras el cumpleañero tomaba otro body-shot ***** de su núbil y joven amante.

— ¡Blaine se ha vuelto salvaje! —dijo Sebastian alegremente mientras bailaba alrededor de ellos.— Anda Wes, déjame beber tragos de tu cuerpo, —le rogó.

— ¡Definitivamente no! —dijo Wes recatadamente.— Sin embargo estoy seguro que Nick te prestará a Jeff cuando haya terminado, —remarcó con un gesto hacia su dirección.

— ¿Qué tal Kurt? ¿Puedo pedir prestado a Kurt? Quiero pedir prestado a Kurt. —dijo con mala cara.

— Vete a la mierda, Smythe, —dijo Blaine borracho y arrastrando las palabras.— Es mío. Por siempre y para siempre mío.

Recogiendo un trago para él mismo, Kurt se sentó en la barra y se lo bebió, tirando de Blaine para un beso indecente.— Tuyo, —sonrió de nuevo.— Vamos a bailar.

— Él ha cambiado, —señaló Jeff amablemente mientras Kurt se mecía contra Blaine en la pista de baile, obviamente disfrutando de convertir a su novio en una pila de baba.

—Es dos años mayor, —comentó Wes.

— Y más alto, —agregó Nick.

— Nicky ni siquiera sabía que era gay a los dieciséis, —dijo Sebastian,— Para los dieciocho, Jeff lo había arruinado, así como Blaine ha hecho con Kurt.

— No lo ha arruinado, —objetó Jeff.— Kurt es increíble. Son perfectos el uno para el otro. Blaine le ha permitido crecer, y por Dios que lo ha hecho.

— Exactamente, —gimió Sebastian.— Y no me lo tomen a mal, pero el niño es caliente como el infierno. Pero recuerdo cuando era un tímido virgen y ahora está haciendo que Blaine use tapones anales y se lo coge cada que tiene un segundo libre.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó Wes.

— Santana. No te dirá qué habló con Blaine, pero te dirá cualquier cosa y todo lo relacionado con su vida sexual. Aparentemente, en el tercer cajón de la cómoda de Blaine...

— ¡Suficiente! —Wes tomó su mano para callarlo. —Vamos a bailar.

 

— Me voy a ahogar en tus ojos, —gimió Blaine alegremente contra los labios de Kurt.— Ahogarme por siempre y para siempre y...

— Ya no bebas más, —rió Kurt.— O al menos dame la oportunidad de emparejarme. Baila con Nick por un momento; voy al bar.

— ¡Nickyyyyyy! —Blaine lo llamó alegremente mientras tropezaba en los brazos de su amigo.— Nicky, te quiero.

— Lo sé, Blainers, —se rió cuando lo atrapó y lo ayudó a balancearse con la música.

— ¿Nick?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Crees que debo ir con Kurt?

— ¿Al bar?

— A la universidad.

— Oh. Bueno... —sus ojos vagaron por encima del hombro de Blaine, donde Sebastian y Wes estaban asintiendo fervientemente y miró a su amigo directamente a los ojos.— Sí. Creo que Kurt tiene tu corazón y tienes que seguirlo. Blaine... siempre has sido un hombre práctico, no un niño absurdo; y extremadamente sensible. No tanto como Wes, pero bastante bien portado comparado con el resto de nosotros. Kurt quita un poco eso de ti, y al mismo tiempo tu lo frenas.

— ¡Claro que no!

— Sabes a lo que me refiero, tonto borracho. Hazlo, Blaine. Sigue a tu corazón.

— ¡Ooh! ¡Me encanta esta canción! —chilló Blaine, cambiando de tema tan pronto como la música empezó.— ¡Goldie!

— ¡Blondie! —los otros repicaron a su alrededor, pero Blaine estaba demasiado lejos como para prestar atención.

 

— Dos tragos de tequila por favor, —Kurt le pidió al barman.

— Que sean tres.

El interior de Kurt se volvió frío cuando se volteó a enfrentar la muy familiar voz.— David. —Su tono era frío, indiferente y se apoderó de sus bebidas rápidamente, agradeciendo mientras Karofsky pagaba.

— ¿No es ese tu novio? —Karofsky miró en dirección a Blaine que ahora estaba firmemente encerrado entre Sebastian y Jeff, y aparentemente, teniendo el mejor momento de su vida.

— Sí, —dijo Kurt con una risa.— Es su cumpleaños.

— ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal la escuela? —Dave parecía nervioso, torciendo sus manos mientras sus ojos iban de aquí para allá.

— Muy bien, —respondió Kurt.— Sí... ¿y tú? ¿Cómo es el nuevo lugar?

— Sí, está bien, —dijo Dave torpemente.— Estoy lo suficientemente feliz. Más feliz que en McKinley.

— Bien. —Kurt le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.— Y no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que te he visto.

— Lo siento, Kurt, —Exclamó Dave de repente.— Hice de tu vida un infierno y lo siento muchísimo. No espero que me perdones, pero necesito que sepas que mi comportamiento... no era yo. No soy una mala persona. Y ese día cuando te besé... yo... necesitaba saber. Demostrarme algo a mí mismo. No debí haberlo hecho de esa manera, lo sé.

— Teniendo en cuenta que estás en un bar gay, podría decirse que sí te demostraste algo a ti mismo, aunque pudo no haber sido lo que esperabas.

Ambos se sonrieron débilmente a manera de recompensa, y Kurt se encontró cubriendo la mano de Karofsky con la suya, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

— Te perdono, Dave, —le sonrió.— Ya está en el pasado. Blaine me dijo en ese momento que un día esto sería sólo un recuerdo desagradable, y tiene razón. Todos hemos crecido y evolucionado desde entonces. Me alegro de que estés... si no completamente feliz, al menos más feliz de lo que eras antes. Y espero que algún día encuentres a alguien que te ame por lo que eres.

— ¿De la manera en que él te ama? —le preguntó Dave mirando nuevamente hacia Blaine, que ahora estaba haciéndole señas a Kurt para que se uniera a él.

— Sí. De la forma en que él me ama, —respondió Kurt con una sonrisa antes de beber sus dos tragos y unirse con su amante.

— ¿Qué quería? —le preguntó Blaine tan pronto como Kurt estuvo al alcance del oído.— Iba a acercarme pero parecía que podías manejar la situación.

— Pude hacerlo, oh mi valiente caballero, —Respondió Kurt un poco mareado, y con una sonrisa lo atrajo hacia sí.— pero gracias por estar listo para hacerte cargo. Sólo estábamos hablando. Se disculpó.

— Bien.

— Sí, —Kurt sintió el alivio correr a través de su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta que por fin había encontrado el cierre de uno de los capítulos más oscuros de su vida. Mirando por encima del hombro de Blaine, sonrió cuando Karofsky alzó su botella de cerveza a modo de saludo, Kurt rozó su cara contra la mejilla de Blaine.— Te amo muchísimo, mi niño del cumpleaños.

— Tus ojos, Kurt, —sonrió Blaine alegremente mientras lo miraba.— Tus ojos me vuelven loco. Así como muuuy caliente. Locamente caliente.

— Caliente, ¿eh? —Kurt sonrió seductoramente mientras envolvía sus brazos un poco más fuerte alrededor del cuello de Blaine y presionaba su cuerpo todavía más.

— Kuuuurt. Me pones duro.

— Bésame.

Blaine no necesitaba que se lo preguntaran dos veces y Kurt se tambaleó hacia atrás con la fuerza de la boca de Blaine sobre la suya. El tequila lo estaba mareando, y junto con el deseo evidente de Blaine corriendo a través de él, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Kurt empujara a Blaine contra la pared, separándole las piernas con su rodilla y devolviéndole el beso toscamente, frotándose contra él en buena medida.

— ¡Sí! —Sebastian buscó a alguien alrededor con quien chocar el puño, pero Nick y Jeff estaban bailando uno en brazos del otro, y sólo tenía a Wes a su lado.— ¿Wes?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Alguna vez has considerado volverte gay?

— No para ti, Smythe. No. Y hasta donde yo sé, no es algo que decides intentar un día nada más al despertar.

— Son tan calientes, —murmuró Sebastian cuando vio la mano de Blaine desfajando la camisa de Kurt.— Oh Dios mío, Kurt se lo está comiendo.

— ¿Qué? —chilló Wes.

— Su cuello, Wes. Sólo su cuello. Incluso en ese estado Blaine es apuesto... o tal vez no, —comentó Sebastian, arqueando sus cejas completamente cuando Kurt cayó de rodillas.

— Bien, eso es todo. Los llevaré a casa, —refunfuñó Wes.

— Pervertido.

— Deja de ser un idiota y ayúdame a llevarlos al auto.

Al final, Sebastian se comprometió a acompañar a Wes todo el camino, sólo para escuchar los insanamente candentes sonidos que Kurt y Blaine estaban haciendo en el asiento de atrás.

— ¡Si cae una sola gota de semen en este auto, Blaine Anderson, me compras uno nuevo! —gritó Wes mientras trataba de ahogar los gemidos de su amigo.

— Wes... mi novio es tan caliente.

— Uh-huh. Sigue diciéndolo.

— Me encanta el delineador de ojos.

— Uh-huh. Sigue diciento eso también.

— Deja de hablar y pon a trabajar esa boca en algo mejor, —murmuró Kurt contra su cuello.

— Oh, Dios mío, Blaine. ¿Se la vas a mamar a Kurt en el auto? —preguntó Sebastian volteando para tratar de echar un vistazo.

— Nope, —le sonrió con una mirada.— No nos compartimos y no dejamos que la gente nos vea. Son nuestras reglas. Es sólo para nosotros. Somos el uno para el otro.

— Y ya están en casa, —dijo Wes con alivio cuando se detuvo en la calle de Blaine.— Vayan. Adiós. Te llamaré mañana para burlarme de tu avanzada edad. Los quiero a los dos.

Bajaron del auto a trompicones, riéndo mientras se conducían por el sendero principal y por el pasillo, donde Kurt sostuvo a Blaine contra la pared nuevamente en busca de más besos urgentes. Ve para arriba, —le ordenó.— Desvístete y espérame en la cama.

Blaine cumplió con entusiasmo, dándole a Kurt tiempo suficiente de ir a la cocina para traer dos vasos con agua y un paquete de Advil.

— Okay, —le dijo cuando entró a la habitación.— Tómate dos de estas antes de que empiecen los momentos sexys. Y bébete toda el agua.— Hizo lo mismo antes de quitarse su ropa lentamente, mirando a Blaine con ojos oscurecidos mientras su pene se endurecía nuevamente y Blaine comenzaba a frotarse él mismo. Caminó hacia el tercer cajon de la cómoda, asegurándose de inclinarse de manera correcta para darle a Blaine una imagen completa. Recogiendo lo que iba a necesitar, se volvió de nuevo hacia Blaine y avanzó lentamente.

— ¿Momentos sexys? —rió Blaine.— ¿Estamos tan borrachos?

— Tomamos mucho, supongo, pero nos detuvimos hace un rato. —Kurt se encogió de hombros.— Borrachos el uno con el otro más que nada.

— La pasé muy bien esta noche, —sonrió Blaine.

— Y todavía no termina. —Kurt presionó su cuerpo encima del de Blaine mientras se besaban profundamente, y Blaine voluntariamente permitió que Kurt sostuviera sus muñecas por arriba de su cabeza, aunque expresó sorpresa cuando Kurt lo esposó a la cabecera de la cama.

— ¿Qué demon...?

— ¿Está bien?

— ¿Quieres que llegue a los treinta y tres?

Kurt se rió mientras esposaba su otra mano a la cama, dejando que Blaine tirara de sus ataduras con un gemido. Acomodándose al final de la cama, Kurt se frotó el miembro mientras miraba a Blaine morderse el labio inferior.

— Entoooonces, para tu cumpleaños...

— No me jodas.

— Bueno, sí. Pero, había pensado que podríamos ir a ver un show... Y luego pensé, ¿qué pasaría si yo fuera el show?

— Habré muerto he ido al cielo, —gimió Blaine alegremente.

De detrás de su espalda, Kurt sacó ambos vibradores, cubriendo de lubricante el largo de color azul de manera tan casual como si estuviera glaseando una paleta.— Y luego pensé, ¿y qué tal si yo mismo me cojo con este consolador mientras me masturbo para ti?

— ¡Maldición...! ¡Mierda sí! Oh bebé eso es tan condenadamente caliente. Pero, ¿lo deseas? Porque...

— Sí, Blaine. De verdad que sí. Y quiero que me veas. Y mientras estás mirando, quiero que tengas esto dentro de ti, —dijo Kurt mientras untaba lubricante alrededor del consolador de bala.— Abre las piernas.

El ruido que emitió Blaine fue algo entre un gemido y un grito de éxtasis cuando Kurt presionó la yema de su pulgar sobre su agujero. Sus piernas se abrieron ansiosamente y alzó sus rodillas, exponiéndose feliz a su amante que empujó su mañoso pulgar en su interior, manteniéndolo inmóvil por un momento antes de girarlo mientras lo sacaba. Repitió este procedimiento una y otra vez, viendo cómo Blaine se retorcía en su mano cuando agregó dos dedos.

— Oh Dios, Kurt. —gimió Blaine.— No puedo... No voy a durar. Es que...

— Te vendrás pronto, —admitió Kurt fríamente.— Has estado duro la mayor parte de la noche, y lo que hicimos en el auto fue muy intenso. Así que te vendrás, roto, desesperado y rogando por más... Y luego te correrás otra vez. — Retiró su mano y arrastró la bala alrededor de la entrada de Blaine, agachando la cabeza para pasar su lengua alrededor de la punta del miembro de Blaine.

— Maldito provocador, —lloriqueó mientras tiraba con fuerza de sus ataduras.— Kurt... chúpamelo, por favor. Déjame venirme.

— Todavía no, —respondió mientras deslizaba con facilidad la bala en su interior.— El show apenas va a comenzar.— Se acomodó nuevamente al final de la cama y recogiendo el control remoto, puso el vibrador de bala en su nivel más bajo. Estaba silencioso, pero Kurt podía decir que estaba funcionando por la manera en que las caderas de Blaine embestían violentamente en el aire y se retorcía de placer.— ¿Bueno?

— Es... Mi... sí, —se las arregló para decir entre jadeos.

— Abre tus ojos, Blaine. —La voz de Kurt era firme y demandante, y Blaine lo complació inmediatamente. Kurt estaba en cuatro y arrastrando el vibrador azul a lo largo de su grieta, su cuerpo en un ángulo de modo que Blaine pudiera verlo claramente, pero que le permitiera a Kurt ver también a Blaine al mismo tiempo.

— Kurt... Oh por Dios. Mierda. —La espalda de Blaine se arqueó, alzándose de la cama mientras se volvía más desesperado por tocar, por ser el que estuviera provocando a Kurt con el juguete.— Tómalo, Kurt. Deja que tu culo se coma el vibrador para mi.

Sus nervios e inhibiciones se redujeron a sumisión por el alcohol, Kurt gimió indecentemente mientras empujaba el juguete más allá de su ano. Era lo suficientemente delgado, pero aún más ancho que los dedos, y luchó por un momento contra el ardor antes de que Blaine pudiera ver su cuerpo relajarse, y luego su culo tomó el resto de la longitud con relativa facilidad, la cara de Kurt contrayéndose de placer mientras Blaine se arqueaba otra vez.

— Muy bonito, bebé, —murmuró Blaine. El sudor se le formaba en la frente por la fuerza de su deseo.— Tan jodidamente perfecto. Sé una puta para mi, Kurt. Cógete con el juguete.

Kurt lo complacía alegremente, volteándose para que Blaine sólo pudiera ver el juguete entrando y saliendo de su culo tan rápido como podía. Sus gemidos se volvieron aún más fuertes mientras empuñaba las sábanas con su otra mano, entonces se detuvo, aplazando su placer inminente y volteándose nuevamente para encarar a Blaine.

— Por favor... por favor, Kurt. ¡Oh mierda! —gritó Blaine desesperadamente.

— ¿Por favor, qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Quiero... —hizo una pausa. Blaine quería venirse. Necesitaba venirse. Pero la idea de ver a Kurt frotándose hasta el orgasmo y al mismo tiempo cogiéndose con el vibrador, era muy tentadora.— Enciéndelo, —le suplicó entrecortadamente.

— Lo voy a encender y le voy a subir al tuyo, —sonrió maliciosamente al hacer click en el control remoto dos veces más mientras Blaine gritaba.

— Oh, joder. ¡Kurt! ¡Mierda!

No hubo respuesta de Kurt cuando encendió su propio vibrador, simplemente inclinó la cabeza tomándose un momento para adecuarse a la sensación antes de arrodillarse en la cama. La posición era incómoda, pero parecía no importarle cuando usó su mano izquierda para mantener el juguete en su lugar y su mano derecha para atender su ya chorreante miembro. Blaine sólo lo miraba fijamente, tratando de cogerse en el vibrador de bala lo mejor que podía mientras Kurt se provocaba su propio orgasmo justo frente a él.

— Ven aquí, —ordenó Blaine toscamente.— Vente en mi boca.

Kurt se colocó a horcajadas casi a la altura de su garganta mientras bombeaba su miembro frenéticamente frente de la cara de Blaine.— Oh, mierda... Blaine...

— Sí Kurt... súbele de nivel.

Poniendo el vibrador en su nivel más alto, Kurt sólo vió blanco, gritando en una serie de jadeos y gemidos mientras se venía duro e la cara de Blaine, quien abrió la boca con avidez y atrapó la mayor parte. Dejando que el juguete aún vibrando cayera sobre el pecho de Blaine, se inclinó y se agarró de la cabecera mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

— Joder, —gimió débilmente.

— ¿Kurt? —la voz de Blaine se oía desesperada.

— ¿Sí? —susurró con voz ronca mientras descansaba su cara contra la fría madera y cerraba los ojos.

— De verdad tengo que venirme.

— ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Bebé, lo siento! —chilló Kurt mientras se arrastraba hasta descansar entre las piernas de Blaine.— ¿Cómo está trabajando para ti esa bala?

— Muy bien, pero verte a ti fue lo mejor. Por favor, déjame tocarte.

— Todavía no, —sonrió Kurt mientras encontraba el control remoto. Empujando el juguete todavía más dentro de Blaine, supuso que había dado en su próstata cuando gritó y se arqueó de placer.

— ¡Kurt! Por favor, por favor... sólo...

— Lo sé, —lo tranquilizó.— Lo sé. —tomó a Blaine profundamente en su boca y en el segundo en que lo hizo, Blaine se estaba viniendo violentamente, sacudiendo las caderas salvajemente mientras la bala vibraba contra su próstata y trataba de no gritar con toda la fuerza de su desesperación. Kurt se quitó, asfixiándose con la fuerza de sus espasmos y limpiando el semen que escurría por su barbilla.— ¡Dios, Blaine! ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó cuando apagó el vibrador y se lo retiró cuidadosamente.

Blaine estaba cerca del delirio, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose mientras yacía ahí con sus brazos extendidos.— Mas, —gimió.— Necesito más.

— ¿Justo ahora?

— Sí. No te detengas, Kurt. Cógeme más.

— No sé si pueda, —rió débilmente.

— Sí puedes, —rogó Blaine,— Por favor bebé. Eres tan condenadamente sexy... Desnudo a excepción del delineador, —le sonrió.— ¡Mierda! ¡Por favor!

Para su incredulidad, Kurt podía sentir que se endurecía nuevamente ante el sonido de la voz de Blaine, rasposa por el deseo.— Sigue hablándome, —le dijo gravemente.

— Desátame para que pueda abrazarte, —suplicó, y Kurt se arrastró por las llaves.— ¡Joder, sí! —chilló, flexionando sus muñecas brevemente antes de poner a Kurt encima de él y pasar sus manos sobre su cuerpo.— Kurt... tu culo. Tu culo cuando estabas cogiéndote con ese juguete, —dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba el vibrador de bala y lo arrastraba por la entrada de Kurt.— Ohhhh, y sigues abierto, —gimió cuando Kurt enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Blaine y mordió brutalmente.

— Oh Dios, Blaine. Métemelo, —gimió Kurt.— Cógeme con el mismo juguete que te estaba cogiendo a ti. Es tan ardiente.

— Tómame al mismo tiempo, —susurró Blaine en su oreja mientras cubría de lubricante el tenso miembro de Kurt.— Sólo que esta vez yo tengo el control remoto.

Kurt entró precipitadamente en él mientras Blaine clavaba los dedos fuertemente en su espalda y le gritó.— Te voy... a coger... tan duro, —jadeó Kurt mientras se estampaba dentro de él una y otra vez.

Blaine tomó el juguete, recubriéndolo con lubricante temblorosamente mientras Kurt se lo cogía duro, y lo empujó tan profundo en el culo de Kurt como se atrevió. Sosteniendo el control remoto en una mano, Blaine se tomó un segundo para reacomodarse con las piernas sobre los hombros de Kurt.— ¿Listo?

— Estoy listo desde hace cinco minutos, —gruñó Kurt mientras se inclinaba para besar sus labios.— Dame todo lo que tienes.

Blaine gruñó en apreciación y encendió la bala lentamente, dándole a Kurt tiempo de adecuarse antes de dar click rápidamente hasta que ya no se podía.— Eso es todo lo que tengo, —dijo orgulloso mientras Kurt se sacudía y se estremecía encima de él.

— Eso... eso... sí. Es bueno, —lloriqueó antes de agarrar el ritmo una vez más.— Blaine... Mierda. Estás simplemente... estás tan apretado y perfecto a mi alrededor.

— Hecho sólo para ti, por eso, —gimió Blaine mientras agarraba el cabello de Kurt y tiraba de él en un húmedo beso.— Cójeme bebé. Lléname mientras el juguete te llena.

— ¡Sí!... ¡Sí!

— ¡Oh mierda, Kurt! —Blaine se vino sin un sólo toque en su miembro, apretándose fuertemente alrededor de su novio quien gritaba mientras se venía, después se derrumbó con fuerza sobre el pecho de Blaine.

— Estoy muerto, —gimió Kurt.— Nunca me volveré a mover... por favor, saca esa cosa de mi trasero, —se quejó.

— Lo siento, —se rió Blaine cuando sacó el vibrador.

— No son tan divertidos después de haber tenido un orgasmo, —rió Kurt.

— No, —rió Blaine con él.— Sin embargo fue divertido.

— ¡Oh sí! ¿Puedo dormir así encima de ti? —preguntó Kurt mientras dejaba que las piernas de Blaine cayeran de nuevo en la cama.

— Si quieres, —sonrió Blaine mientras estrechaba a Kurt en un abrazo.— De hecho, nada me haría más feliz.

* * *

 ***Body shot:** Es una forma sexual de beber tragos de tequila directamente del cuerpo de otra persona, generalmente de sus zonas erógenas.


	40. Chapter 40

Blaine despertó con la música. Música muy familiar. Se estiró, haciendo una mueca ante el dolor punzante a través de su cuerpo pero entonces sonrió, se puso un par de bóxers y corrió escaleras abajo.

— Buenos días, —Kurt sonrió dejándose caer en los brazos de su novio.— Y muy Feliz Cumpleaños.

— Gracias, —respondió Blaine con un beso.— ¿Y por qué estás aquí en mi cocina y cantándome al mismo tiempo?

— Como dije, Feliz Cumpleaños, —le sonrió mientras el Kurt que provenía de los altavoces alcanzaba el crescendo de "Wake Me Up Inside."

— ¿Lo grabaste para mi? —preguntó Blaine sorprendido.

— Sí. Bueno, en realidad, es posible que desees darle las gracias al Sr. Schue cuando lo veas porque fue él quien me grabó, pero recuerdo que me habías dicho que querías una grabación de esa canción y...

— Así era. ¡Así es! —se corrigió rápidamente, riendo.— Gracias, Kurt. ¡Es preciosa!

— Hay otras canciones, pero puedes escucharlas más tarde, —le sonrió al momento de apagar los amplificadores.— Ahora, tenemos regalos, —le dijo de forma triunfante al empujar una pila de regalos hacia él.

Blaine sonrió como un niño pequeño cuando abrió los paquetes, se rió cuando vio el chocolate corporal, el antifaz y el lubricante.

— ¿Y cuando mis padres me pregunten qué me regalaste? —le preguntó con una sonrisa descarada.

— No serás capaz de responder porque estarás atado, amordazado y cubierto de chocolate, —rió Kurt mientras se dejaba caer en su regazo.— Pero este es tu regalo de verdad. Yo uh... Yo estoy quebrado, —murmuró avergonzado mientras le entregaba un paquete pequeño.— Entonces, no es tanto como me hubiera gustado pero...

— Kurt, no tenías que darme nada, —le dijo Blaine lleno de sinceridad.— Sólo tú... y el chocolate corporal hubieran sido suficiente.

— Quise hacerlo.

Blaine abrió la pequeña caja, sonriendo suavemente mientras sacaba el par de gemelos.— ¡Kurt! —sus ojos captaron las pequeñas incrustaciones de cristal en cada nota musical, una azul y una ámbar.— Tú... esto...

— Hacen juego, —sonrió Kurt mientras alzaba su muñeca para mostrar su brazalete.— Pensé que sería más probable que usaras gemelos que... —Kurt fue interrumpido con un profundo beso, y luego varios más que cayeron sobre sus párpados, mejillas y nariz.

— Los amo. Te amo y nos amo, —sonrió Blaine lleno de felicidad.— Gracias. No sólo por los gemelos, sino por todo este fin de semana. Necesitábamos volver a la normalidad y lo hemos hecho, Estoy tan feliz.

— Bien, —sonrió Kurt.— Voy a preparar el desayuno y luego tal vez podríamos relajarnos en la bañera. Estamos un poco...

— Sí, —rió Blaine.— Un baño suena bien.

Más tarde, Wes y Santana llegaron, la última de las cuales iba manejando el auto de Blaine, muy a su pesar. Blaine se sorprendió un poco cuando Kurt anunció que se iba, Blaine se arrastró por el pasillo con desaliento observándolo mientras se ponía los zapatos.

— Pensé que pasaríamos el día juntos, eso es todo, —le dijo tratando de no hacer pucheros.

— Ve a mi casa más tarde, ¿okay?

— Pero...

— Blaine. ¿Por favor?

— Okay, —asintió a regañadientes,— ¿Pero estamos bien? ¿No ha pasado nada malo?

— No ha pasado nada malo en absoluto. Sal a almorzar con tus amigos, después ve hacia mi. Estaré listo y esperando por ti. Te amo.

Kurt se fue y Blaine se dejó caer en el sofá con un suspiro.— Se ha ido.

— Bueno, tengo muchas ganas de verte cuando se vaya a la universidad, —dijo Wes con sarcasmo.— Si te pones así cuando él desaparece por un par de horas, ¿cómo te pondrás cuando sea por un par de meses?

— Blaine, —comenzó Santana moviéndose hacia el mismo sofá.— Sé que sigues diciendo que no, pero de verdad pienso que...

— De verdad pienso que deberíamos ir a almorzar tal como sugirió Kurt, —dijo Blaine con un forzado brillo repentino mientras se ponía de pie.— Vamos. Yo pago.

— Blaine...

— Santana, por favor, —imploró mirando a Santana y a Wes.— Va para los dos. Kurt y yo hemos hablado y decidimos esperar hasta que sus planes estén un poco más concretos antes de discutir algo más. No puedo lidiar con ocho meses de angustia. Pensé que podríamos usar este fin de semana para volver a donde estábamos, y hasta ahora va muy bien. Sé que ambos sólo están tratando de ayudarme, pero en serio, Kurt y yo queremos disfrutar el tiempo que nos queda juntos en Ohio y no queremos preocuparnos por lo que va a suceder después.

— Okay, —Santana besó su mejilla cálidamente, riendo cuando Wes hizo lo mismo.

— Sólo quiero que sepas que estamos aquí para ti, —dijo Wes con total seriedad.— Y no hay forma de que pagues el almuerzo en tu cumpleaños. Nos toca a nosotros.

— ¿A nosotros? —preguntó Santana fríamente.,

— A nosotros.

Blaine llegó a la casa de Kurt por la tarde, sonriendo ampliamente cuando vio el auto de sus padres estacionado en la entrada de los Hummel, y preguntándose por qué se había asustado por la mañana cuando debió haber sabido que Kurt estaba tramando algo. Se limitó a subir los escalones del porche listo para tocar, pero fue sorprendido por Finn cuando le abrió la puerta y lo abrazó cálidamente.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! —lo saludó, después se hizo a un lado para que Rachel pudiera besar su mejilla.

— Por aquí, señor, —dijo ella alegremente mientras tomaba su mano y Finn le tapaba los ojos. Lo llevaron hasta el comedor, donde Rachel lo ayudó a sentarse en una silla y juguetonamete amarró una servilleta alrededor de su cuello.— Espero que no hayas almorzado mucho, —le dijo al oído.

— Uh... no. Sólo comí un sándwich. Quería papas fritas también, pero Santana no me dejó.

— Hmmm, así que ella puede hacer algo bien, —murmuró Rachel.

— ¿Podría Finn quitar sus manos? Prometo que mantendré mis ojos cerrados, —suplicó Blaine mientras se hacía consciente de los sonidos de pasos por toda la habitación.

— Todavía no, —rió Finn. De pronto Blaine sintió unos dedos levantando su barbilla antes de que un par de labios completamente familiares descansaran sobre los suyos.

— Feliz Cumpleaños, —susurró Kurt cuando Blaine sonrió.— Abre los ojos.

Blaine rió cuando vió lo que había frente a él. Su mamá y su papá de pie al final de la mesa con Burt y Carole, y Kurt de pie a su lado, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente. Pero fue la comida lo que atrajo su atención. Toda la mesa estaba cubierta con sus platillos favoritos. La lasagna y el tibio pastel de manzana de su mamá, el pan francés y los panqueques de Carole, café y muffins de la cafetería favorita de él y Burt, los sándwiches que estaban completamente llenos y que sólo Finn podía preparar... y luego las ofrendas de Kurt. Pizza -igual a la que prepararon juntos la primera vez que durmieron juntos- pollo a la parmesana, pan casero aún caliente del horno y lo mejor de todo, dos pasteles que queso. Uno normal y otro con chocolate... una réplica exacta del de la otra noche, sólo que esta vez tenía velas en la parte superior. Blaine se ruborizó en un rojo profundo cuando lo vio y miró a Kurt quien se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa jugando en la comisura de sus labios.

— ¿Hicieron todo esto para mi? —preguntó como si no creyera que la gente pudiera hacer ese esfuerzo por él.

— Fue idea de Kurt, mi amor, —dijo su madre mientras lo abrazaba cálidamente.— Y tengo que decir que pienso que es maravilloso. Todos nosotros sabemos que te encanta la comida. Y a nosotros nos encanta estar juntos, así que fue una idea perfecta. Wesley se nos unirá pronto, con el resto de tus amigos.

— Bien, —rió Blaine.— Porque no estoy muy seguro de que pueda comer todo esto. Y tú, —dijo poniéndose de pie y tirando de Kurt en sus brazos.— Tú eres simplemente el mejor. Pensé que vendrías a casa a estudiar o algo así.

— Nope, —sonrió.— Ahora tienes un regalo más, —le sonrió al momento de entregarle un gran paquete.

Blaine rasgó la envoltura, y no pudo evitar las lágrimas floreciendo en sus ojos cuando vio la enorme foto enmarcada.

— Jonathan me envió las pruebas, —dijo Kurt mientras se acomodaba al lado de Blaine.— Esta me gustó más, así que la amplié y la enmarqué. Las otras están aquí, —le explicó mientras le daba un libro de recuerdos.

— Gracias a Dios que lo terminó, —dijo Carole riendo.— No se nos permitió entrar a su recámara por una semana, había cosas por doquier.

— Quería que fuera perfecto, —dijo Kurt avergonzado.

— Lo es. —Blaine lo besó suavemente en la mejilla, mirándolo con adoración.— Es increíble.

— Esa foto es hermosa, —comentó Rachel desde su otro lado.

— De verdad que sí lo es, mi amor, —dijo su madre mientras ambos estudiaban el retrato enmarcado. Kurt lo sostenía en su espalda con ojos entrecerrados a causa de la risa mientras Blaine le sonreía tiernamente. El sol poniéndose en el agua detrás de ellos, proyectando un resplandor dorado perfecto sobre la pareja. Los granos de arena adheridos al pecho de Kurt y a los hombros de Blaine, capturando a la perfección la esencia de la diversión y su mutuo amor.

La fiesta siguió hasta tarde. Kurt y Finn se colocaron frente al Xbox donde Sebastian y Wes se les unieron. Nick y Jeff comían principalmente, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para hablar con Burt acerca de autos. Santana y Rachel, por primera vez, se llevaban bien y pasaron un largo rato platicando entre ellas y comiendo pastel de queso. Blaine sabía que Santana nunca lo admitiría, pero podía ver que se cuidaban unos a otros entrañablemente. Él pasó momentos sumamente gratos, yendo de aquí para allá y teniendo la oportunidad de conversar con todos y con nadie mientras comía casi de manera continua. Burt y Carole le ordenaron a él y a Kurt que fueran a la cama una vez que todos los invitados se marcharon, insistiendo en que podían encargarse de lavar los platos ellos mismos, y Blaine y Kurt agradecieron efusivamente antes de cerrar la puerta alegremente.

— Necesito tu boca en la mía, ahora, —exigió Blaine mientras empujaba a Kurt a la cama y lo besaba con avidez.— Me haces tan feliz.

— Me alegro, —sonrió Kurt.— Te merecías algo especial.

— Lo tengo. Te tengo.

— Es cierto, —se rió.— Ahora bésame otra vez.

Para cuando el fin de semana terminó, Kurt y Blaine estaban felices otra vez. La nube oscura se había levantado sólo para ser reemplazada por un sol deslumbrante y brillante que les impedía ver cualquier cosa a excepción de ellos mismos. El cumpleaños de Kurt llegó y pasó con Blaine derrochando tiempo, atención y regalos sobre él, seguido del Día de Acción de Gracias que pasaron con los padres de ambos. Kurt estaba enterrado en el estudio en los días previos a la Navidad, y Blaine estaba ocupado con el trabajo, incluso viajando fuera del estado otra vez para tocar como músico de sesión ante la insistencia de Kurt.

**~ * ~**

— Soy un niño grande, —bromeó Kurt una tarde de domingo. Estaba recostado en la alfombra de la sala de estar, recargado sobre sus codos mientras intentaba leer un capítulo de su libro de historia, listo para su examen del día siguiente.— Además de que faltan dos semanas para Navidad y todavía no tengo idea de qué te voy a regalar. Puedo asaltar el centro comercial con Santana y Rachel.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí, estoy seguro, —suspiró Kurt con exasperación.— La escuela está bien, mi casa está bien, todo está bien.

— Sólo serán tres noches, y estaré en Nashville otra vez. Puedo volver fácilmente si me necesitas...

— Blaine, no voy a romper contigo, —cerró su libro de un golpe y se sentó.— ¿Te preocupa dejarme y sin embargo no te vas a mudar conmigo a Nueva York? Estoy teniendo un mal rato tratando de imaginármelo. —Se salió de la habitación rápidamente, dejando a Blaine estupefacto tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y dándole a Kurt tiempo de enfriarse. Lo encontró diez minutos después, sentado en el porche trasero y temblando sin abrigo. Tirando de él hacia el interior y sin decir nada, sirvió un poco de leche en una cacerola y la puso a calentar en la estufa antes de envolver a Kurt en sus brazos, metiendo la cabeza en su hombro por si acaso lo anterior no había sido suficiente.

— Yo tampoco puedo imaginármelo, —le dijo después de un largo rato.—Me gustaría poder ofrecerte una explicación.

— No tienes que hacerlo. Siento mucho haber explotado.

— ¿Chocolate caliente?

— ¿Con malvaviscos?

— Sólo si puedes decirme todo acerca de la guerra de Crimea, —sonrió Blaine besándole la frente, y todo estaba... no olvidado, pero enterrado bajo la superficie una vez más.

Cuando regresó al final de la semana, Blaine estaba a punto de estallar de emoción mientras esperaba a Kurt en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Se lanzaron uno a los brazos del otro como si hubieran estado separados por semanas -y no sólo por unos cuantos días- y compartieron frenéticos besos y pequeñas risas sin otra razón mas que la felicidad de estar juntos otra vez.

— Tengo algo qué preguntarte, —sonrió Blaine, su aliento resoplando en pequeñas nubes mientras envolvía a Kurt en una bufanda color burdeos.

— Okay Blaine, —Kurt púso sus ojos en blanco cariñosamente.— Ya hemos pasado por esto. No quiero una petición de mano en el auto, tampoco el la casa de tu hermano y definitivamente no en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

— No... —se rió.

— ¿Y de dónde sacaste esta hermosa bufanda? —preguntó Kurt mientras enterraba la cara en ella.— Va muy bien con mi...

— Abrigo de casimir de longitud media en pálido gris melange, —Blaine terminó por él.— Tenía la esperanza de que así sería.

— ¿Todavía te acuerdas del nombre completo? —rió Kurt.

— Por supuesto que sí. Nunca lo voy a olvidar. Sólo que ahora tienes el bolso cruzado de piel escocesa ahumada que le hace juego, —bromeó Blaine mientras lo jalaba ligeramente de la correa del regalo de cumpleaños que le había dado a Kurt.

— Te superas a ti mismo cuando se trata de regalos, —dijo Kurt con una suave sonrisa.

— Eso es lo que quiero preguntarte.

— ¿Ah sí?

— ¿Ya tienes mi regalo de Navidad?

— No, —se ruborizó.— Fui al centro comercial pero yo...

— Ven a Chicago conmigo para Año Nuevo, —sonrió Blaine.— Puede ser nuestro regalo. Sé lo obstinado que eres, así que podemos pagar el hotel entre los dos si así lo prefieres... Pero también te traje esto, —le dijo mientras sacudía un boleto frente a él.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Kurt mientras estudiaba el boleto.— ¿La Orquesta otra vez? Está genial, me gustó. Pero, ¿por qué hay sólo uno?

— ¡Porque me pidieron que tocara con ellos! —gritó Blaine cuando cargó a Kurt y lo hizo girar en el aire.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ellos...? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¡Wow, Blaine! —El entusiasmo de Kurt coincidió con el de Blaine mientras se ponían a dar saltos con sonrisas de oreja a oreja en sus rostros antes de que Kurt lo besara fuertemente.— ¡Cuéntame! ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

— Okay. En el auto porque está helando aquí afuera. —Una vez que estuvieron conduciendo con la calefaccion encendida, Blaine agarró fuertemente la mano de Kurt.— Básicamente, el Director de Orquesta me llamó y me dijo que había dado mi nombre como un posible reemplazo. Aparentemente el segundo violinista va a ir a Colorado para las vacaciones y no regresará para el concierto que es el Día de Año Nuevo. Él quería que fuera a audicionar, pero cuando le expliqué dónde estaba, me permitió hacerlo todo por Skype, y ahora... Aquí me tienes, —rió, aún incapaz de creer los eventos ocurridos en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Vamos a Chicago en la víspera de Año Nuevo?

— En realidad esperaba que fuera antes, —dijo Blaine tímidamente.— Mira, pasa lo siguiente... Puedo conseguir entradas para mi mamá y mi papá ... y yo...

— Sí, Blaine. Ni siquiera tienes qué preguntar, —sonrió cálidamente.— Sabes que van a explotar de orgullo. Es totalmente justo que ellos vayan también. Podemos tener algunos días en Chicago sólo para nosotros, y luego celebrar el Año Nuevo con ellos. Oh, y sólo para advertirte, mi papá va a llorar cuando le digas.

— Puedo conseguir entradas para ellos también.

Y así fue como Kurt y Blaine se encontraron pasando el Año Nuevo no sólo con los padres de ambos, sino también con Cooper y su familia, quienes habían hecho el viaje especialmente para ver a Blaine cumplir su ambición de toda la vida. Hicieron una presencia fuerte en el restaurante del hotel, pero Kurt y Blaine se mantuvieron tranquilos, dándose suaves empujones con incitantes recuerdos de esta época pero del año pasado y también conscientes de lo que estaba por venir. Su forma de hacer el amor fue tierna y cariñosa esa noche, caricias suaves que a su vez provocaban largos y desenfrenados gemidos. Kurt mantenía su cuerpo pegado al de Blaine lo más que podía mientras suavemente se entregaban al orgasmo que lo dejó con lágrimas en sus mejillas -lágrimas que rápidamente borró antes de que Blaine pudiera notarlas.

**~ * ~**

— Deja de ir y venir, —dijo desde la cama al siguiente día mientras Blaine se paseaba en pijama alrededor de su habitación.

— Nervios. —Su explicación no era necesaria, Kurt sabía muy bien que había estado inquieto la noche entera.

— Faltan nueve horas para que empiece, Blaine. Necesitas ocuparte en algo hasta entonces. Vamos a dar un paseo y luego podemos regresar a almorzar con los demás.

**~ * ~**

— ¿Y qué tal si lo arruino? —preguntó Blaine lleno de miedo mientras caminaban a la orilla del lago.

— No lo harás, —lo tranquilizó Kurt.— Has estado practicando firmemente desde que te lo pidieron. Sólo recuerda que ahí estoy. Metafóricamente tomando tu mano y besando tu cuello justo como te gusta.

— No estoy muy seguro de que eso vaya a ayudarme —se rió Blaine.

— Te distraerá, —le ofreció Kurt. Se detuvo y jaló a Blaine hacia él. Ambos estaban voluminosos, envueltos en pesados abrigos, bufandas y gorros, pero envolvió los brazos alrededor de él lo mejor que pudo.— Estoy increíblemente orgulloso de ti, —le dijo con una radiante sonrisa.— Esta noche será la mejor noche de toda tu vida. Te mereces esto más que nadie que conozca. Esta ciudad es un lugar mágico para nosotros, y estoy tan feliz de que hayamos regresado por una razón tan maravillosa. Te amo, viejito.

— Gracias, —dijo Blaine con voz ahogada mientras asentía.— Quiero que estés orgulloso de mi más que nada, así que...

— Lo estoy. Y siempre lo estaré.

El concierto sería un éxito. Pero hicieron falta las palabras de ánimo por parte del padre de Blaine, y los constantes besos y abrazos de parte de Kurt para que Blaine consiguiera llegar a la sede en primer lugar, pero caminó a grandes zancadas lleno de confianza con el resto de la orquesta para tomar su posición, regalándole a Kurt una radiante sonrisa una vez que la primer pieza hubo terminado. Los padres de ambos lloraron, Burt ni siquiera trató de ocultarlo cuando se limpió los ojos y le decía a todo el que pudiera escucharlo que el segundo violinista era su próximo yerno. Cooper y Claire se sentaron con los gemelos, quienes fueron silenciados al ver a su tío tocar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y Kurt... bueno, Kurt todo el tiempo permaneció orgulloso. Erguido, con los ojos fijos en su novio, con el corazón estallando de orgullo y a la vez latiéndole aceleradamente con temor. Se puso de pie al final, y sabía que Blaine lo había visto por la forma en que se le iluminaron los ojos. Permanecieron en el vestíbulo después del concierto hasta que Blaine salió platicando alegremente con otros dos miembros de la orquesta. Pero cuando vio a su familia, se despidió inmediatamente y corrió hacia ellos, atrapando a los gemelos que ahora estaban casi de la misma estatura que él antes de ser capturado por todos los demás.

— Mi amor, yo... ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! —su madre lloraba de felicidad.— ¡Tan orgullosa! Estuviste maravilloso. Carole y yo nos apretábamos las manos mientras tocabas, y por supuesto, tu padre lloró.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —gritó su padre mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Blaine.— Venimos aquí cuando tenías siete años, Blaine, y recuerdo que me dijiste que querías tocar con ellos algún día. Y veintisiete años después lograste tu deseo.

— Me encantó, —dijo Burt cuando fue su turno de abrazarlo.— Te veías tan feliz ahí arriba. Digo, la musica de orquesta no suele ser lo mío, pero verte a ti haciéndolo lo mejora muchísimo... y creo que hay un chico que está esperando pacientemente para poder ponerte las manos encima, —le susurró mientras Blaine se volvía para alcanzar a ver a Kurt. Estaba apartado del resto, sosteniendo un enorme ramo de rosas amarillas y rojas, sonriendo con indulgencia hacia él. Blaine abrió los brazos y fue toda la invitación que necesitó Kurt. Las flores cayeron al suelo en el olvido mientras corría y saltaba a los brazos de su novio y lo besaba fieramente.

— Puede que seas un anciano, pero todavía logras hacer que mi corazón lata alocadamente cuando estás usando un smoking, —bromeó Kurt ligeramente mientras tiraba de su pajarita.— Y me encantan tus gemelos, —sonrió cuando vio las notas musicales brillando bajo la luz.— Blaine, quiero que sepas que estuviste increíble. Estoy rebosante de orgullo en este momento, —le dijo con un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Creo que hay que pedir champagne! —gritó Cooper, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de Blaine y Kurt mientras caminaban hacia el hotel.— Kurt... tendrás que sentarte en la esquina de los niños con Taylor y Maddie, —bromeó, riendo ante el doloroso puñetazo que Kurt le dió en el estómago.— Pero el resto de nosotros nos beberemos una copa extra en tu nombre.

**~ * ~**

— Tenías razón, ¿sabes? —meditó Blaine esa noche mientras yacían saciados uno en brazos del otro después de hacer el amor.

— ¿Respecto a qué? —preguntó Kurt adormilado contra su pecho.

— Esta ciudad es mágica. Pero te equivocaste en una cosa.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Esta noche no ha sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida. Nada se le podrá comparar a nuestro primer beso, o a la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Muchas noches han sido las mejores de mi vida... Y todas esas noches las he pasado a tu lado.

— Ha sido un buen año, —sonrió Kurt contra su piel.

— Así es.

— ¿Crees que este que viene también será nuestro año?

— Eso espero, Kurt. Realmente lo espero.


	41. Chapter 41

— ¡Tengo una audición! —gritó Kurt alegremente por teléfono a Blaine dos semanas después.— ¡Oh Dios mío, Blaine! ¡NYADA quiere que audicione! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Qué voy a cantar? Oh Dios. ¿Tendré que bailar? Tal vez le pueda pedir a Mike que me ayude. ¿Y qué voy a vestir? Digo...

— ¡Kurt! —el tono de Blaine fue firme cuando lo interrumpió.— Felicidades, —le dijo finalmente, tratando de no dejar que su creciente pánico se diera a conocer.— Te invitaré a salir esta noche para celebrar.

— ¡Gracias! —Kurt chilló de felicidad.— Oh, podemos hablar de mis opciones de canciones. Me estaba preguntando...

Blaine se desconectó, dejando que su mente divagara mientras le daba paso a su inquietud, permitiéndose llorar en silencio, descansando su frente contra la fría madera oscura del piano, tratando de ocultar sus sollozos. Él lo sabía, por supuesto que sí, él sabía que al menos uno de los cursos iba a querer audicionar a un joven tan lleno de talento, pero su feliz negación -que había durado por tres maravillosos meses- se había hecho añicos de repente, exponiéndolos nuevamente a la cruda realidad.

— ¿Blaine? —la voz de Kurt lo trajo a la realidad.— ¿Me estás escuchando?

— ¿Huh? Oh, sí. Sí, aquí estoy. Um... ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

— Te estaba diciendo que esto es, Blaine. Este es el principio de nuestro futuro.

El miedo y el pavor que amenazaba con tragarse a Blaine entero sólo se hizo más fuerte las siguientes semanas mientras Kurt se obsesionaba cada vez más con el perfeccionamiento de cada aspecto de su audición. Pasaba numerosas horas en la sala de música de Blaine con él sentado al piano mientras intentaba una gran variedad de distintas canciones. Blaine hacía su mayor esfuerzo, reconfortándolo, tranquilizándolo y diciéndole qué funcionaba y qué no, pero Kurt era exigente, diciéndole a Blaine con exasperación una y otra vez que necesitaba encontrar la canción perfecta.

— Lo sabré cuando la encuentre, —decía mientras hojeaba ociosamente aún más partituras.

— ¿Por qué no sólo vamos a la cama? —le preguntó Blaine en voz baja.— Son casi las tres.

— ¡Music of the night! —dijo Kurt triunfalmente mientras ignoraba por completo a Blaine.— Vamos a intentarlo. Desde el principio, maestro, por favor.

— Sé exactamente qué debes cantar, —dijo Blaine con cansancio después de que Kurt se hubiera declarado inapropiado para los requerimientos de NYADA.— ...si quieres mi opinión.

— Aceptaré lo que sea a estas alturas, —gimió Kurt mientras sostenía su cabeza con las manos.— Adelante.

— Wake Me Up Inside, —dijo Blaine, conteniendo las lágrimas ante los poderosos recuerdos que esa canción le producían.— Es hermosa, suenas increíble, conoces la letra y muestra tus habilidades vocales a la perfección. Es tu canción.

— Blaine... —Kurt lo miró mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su cara.— Eres un genio.

**~ * ~**

— Vamos, —Santana guió a Blaine a través de las puertas sosteniendo su mano fuertemente. Se dirigieron hasta la última fila del auditorio y esperaron a que empezaran las audiciones. Finn y el Sr. Schue entraron en grupo, asintiendo a manera de saludo e instalándose un par de filas más adelante.— Ya sabes... supongo que siempre puedes esperar que fracase. —dijo Santana despreocupadamente.

— ¿Qué? —gritó Blaine.— Santana, eso es horrible. ¿Por qué querría eso para él? Quiero que de todo de sí, para que pueda mantener la frente en alto y decir 'Hice mi mayor esfuerzo,' cualquiera que sea el resultado.

— Pensé que no querías que se fuera.

— Eso no es cierto, —estalló.— No quiero separarme de él, no. Pero quiero que logre sus sueños. Lo amo. Yo... oh mierda. Estoy destrozado, —dijo desesperadamente mientras se volteaba a enfrentarla.— Quiero que le vaya bien por él... ¿pero por mi?... no lo sé.

— ¿Por qué le sugeriste esa canción? —le preguntó.

— Porque sabía que esa canción le daría todas las posibilidades.

— Sabes que sellaste tu propio destino, ¿no es así?

— Lo sé. —Blaine asintió y suspiró, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Santana.— ¿Pero quién soy yo para detenerlo?

Rachel fue primero, y Blaine se encontró sonriendo con orgullo mientras ella alcanzaba cada nota, daba cada paso de baile a la perfección y recitaba su monólogo expertamente. Kurt subió al escenario con nerviosismo, dándole un tímido saludo a la Sra. Tibiedaux antes de echar una rápida mirada hacia arriba, hacia el lugar donde él sabía que Blaine estaría sentado.

— Ho-hola, —dijo nervioso.— Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel y voy a audicionar para el papel de estudiante de NYADA.

— Voy a vomitar, —susurró Blaine mientras Kurt empezaba con Shakespeare.

— No lo harás, —le susurró Santana de vuelta.— Vas a quedarte aquí conmigo, mirando a tu novio ser aceptado en la más prestigiosa universidad de artes escénicas de América y entonces después, tú y yo vamos a resolver cómo demonios se supone que vamos a enfrentar nuestro futuro solos.

— No quiero estar solo, —le susurró horrorizado.— No tengo intención de romper con Kurt.

— Como sea. Lo estarás cuando él se de cuenta que no te vas a mudar a Nueva York.

— Él lo sabe. Se lo he dicho varias veces.

— Para ser un hombre adulto de treinta y tres, eres un maldito imbécil algunas veces, —le dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.— Kurt es un soñador. No se da por vencido. Sólo está esperando que cambies de parecer.

Blaine se quedó afligido mientras miraba al que era su novio por casi dos años ya, bailando con todo el corazón por todo el escenario.— Le voy a romper el corazón, —murmuró.

— Bastante.

— Definitivamente voy a vomitar, —dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta.

— ¡Lo hiciste! —gritó Blaine, fijando su mejor sonrisa y tomando a Kurt en sus brazos.— Kurt, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, mi niño precioso. Te estarán rogando por que te inscribas, simplemente lo sé.

— Eso espero, —rió Kurt, por fin liberando toda la adrenalina acumulada.— Oh Dios, Blaine, ¡estuvo bastante bien! ¡Bastante bien! ¿Qué tal si dicen que no?

— Claro que no. No podrían.

— Ahora a esperar, supongo, —suspiró Kurt.

— Está bien, —Blaine sonrió dándole un beso en la punta de su nariz.— Tienes mucho en qué mantenerte ocupado. Las Regionales, después esperemos que las Nacionales, luego está el pequeño asunto de la graduación...

— Y tú, —señaló Kurt.

— ¿Yo?

— Puedes mantenerme ocupado, estoy seguro, —lo incitó pasando los dedos sobre los botones de su camisa.

— No en este momento, Kurt, ¿okay? —dijo Blaine mientras le apartaba las manos.

— ¿Estás bien? —el rostro de Kurt se contrajo con una mueca cuando Blaine se recargó contra la pared y miró hacia el corredor.

— Sí. Sólo que... voy a salir. Voy a dejar que celebres con tus amigos. Te llamaré más tarde. Hiciste un gran trabajo hoy, —le dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Sin darle oportunidad a Kurt de discutir, caminó rápidamente por el pasillo sin detenerse hasta que estuvo afuera donde dio grandes bocanadas de aire y trató de mantener sus emociones bajo control hasta llegar a su auto.

— ¿Qué pasa con Blaine? —preguntó Rachel cuando se unió a Kurt mirando a Blaine después de su extraña retirada.

— Creo que no voy a hacerlo cambiar de parecer, —susurró asustado.

— Oh Kurt, —suspiró Rachel mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura.— Necesitas hablar con él.

— No. Lo acordamos... discutiremos esto cuando lo sepamos a ciencia cierta.

— Pero tú lo sabes a ciencia cierta, —dijo Santana cuando se paró a su otro lado.— Tú sabes que vas a entrar por lo menos en una de esas universidades. Ustedes dos necesitan sentarse y hablarlo.

— Pero no creo... ¿Y qué tal si no se muda? ¿Qué voy a hacer entonces?

— Entonces ten un plan B listo y esperando, —dijo Rachel con decisión.

— Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo. —sonrió Santana.

**~ * ~**

Blaine se sobresaltó cuando alguien dio un golpecito en su ventana, y se sorprendió todavía más cuando Will Schuester abrió la puerta del pasajero.

— ¿Puedo entrar? —le preguntó nervioso.

— Supongo, —Blaine se encogió de hombros.

— Entonces... No quieres ir a Nueva York.

— No.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Blaine suspiró, pasando una mano sobre su cabello normalmente inmaculado.— Tuve... Yo... Algunas cosas realmente malas pasaron ahí cuando era más joven, y no tengo ningún deseo de mudarme ahí y recordarlo cada día.

— ¿Entonces no es por Kurt?

— ¡No! —hizo una pausa tratando de pensar cómo expresar sus sentimientos.— Cuando él lo mencionó por primera vez, debo admitir que pensé que sería mejor para él irse solo. Y todavía estoy alimentando esa idea, —sonrió con tristeza.— Pero hemos estado juntos por dos años y queremos estar juntos. Tiene mucho sentido que yo vaya con él. Es sólo que... no puedo.

— ¿Por qué estás diciéndole que se vaya solo si puedes ver que tiene sentido que vayas con él? —preguntó Will con confusión.

— Porque es Nueva York.

— ¿Y?... ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

— Mi ex novio se suicidó, —dijo Blaine con un pesado suspiro.— Y entonces dejó una nota diciéndome que no me culpara a mi mismo.

— Wow. Eso es duro. —Un largo silencio llenó el auto mientras ambos veían a los estudiantes cambiar de clase. Finalmente Will lo volvió a mirar.— Entiendo por qué es difícil, —comenzó lentamente.— Pero... creo que tienes que hacer de tripas corazón.

— Esa fue una muy mala elección de palabras, —dijo Blaine mientras lo miraba fijamente.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Sabes lo que se siente que te dejen una nota como esa? —Blaine le dijo bruscamente.— Es como si... como si alguien te dijera 'no mires hacia abajo,' ¿qué es lo primero que harás? Me culpé a mi mismo entonces, me culpo a mi mismo ahora y siempre lo haré.

— ¿Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez él quería que tomaras esa nota en sentido literal? —le preguntó Will.— ¿Que tal vez, en un momento de perfecta claridad, pudo ver que quería terminar con su vida pero que no quería que nadie se sintiera culpable o con remordimiento? ¿Qué tal vez él no quería que te sintieras culpable porque él mismo no te estaba culpando? No estás viendo claro, mi amigo, —le dijo con una palmada en el hombro.— Estás mirando hacia atrás. Por encima de tu hombro todo el tiempo, cuando deberías estar mirando hacia adelante.

Will dejó el auto en silencio, y Blaine se quedó ahí en compañía de sus pensamientos.

**~ * ~**

— ¿Quieres decirme de qué se trató todo eso? —le preguntó Kurt cuando entró a la casa de Blaine esa tarde.

— Yo... yo sólo quiero que me abraces, —sollozó una vez y luego se soltó a llorar cuando Kurt se precipitó hacia él, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pudo, guiándolo hasta el sofá, aliviando con sus besos la corriente interminable de lágrimas.— No se qué voy a hacer, —chilló Blaine dentro del cuello de Kurt.— Qué vamos a hacer.

— Yo tampoco, —admitió suavemente, dejando caer sus propias lágrimas. Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así meciéndose en los brazos del otro y llorando juntos, pero mucho después, cuando los dedos de Kurt acariciaban ociosamente la espalda de Blaine, y los sollozos habían dado paso a sorbidos ocasionales, Kurt le preguntó.— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

— No, —dijo Blaine con decisión.— Quiero llevar a mi hermoso novio a la cama y celebrar el hecho de que puede pronunciar un monólogo de Shakespeare como todo un profesional, cantar como un ángel y bailar como el demonio, —sonrió aún a pesar de que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados a causa de las lágrimas.— Estaba tan orgulloso de ti, Kurt. De verdad. Pase lo que pase, tienes que saber que estoy orgulloso de ti.

— Gracias, igualmente, —dijo Kurt, acunando su rostro tiernamente.— Soy todo tuyo.

**~ * ~**

Para el momento en que New Directions avanzó a las Nacionales, Kurt y Blaine se habían vuelto expertos en enterrar sus temores y recelos, escondiéndolos detrás de felices y alegres fachadas. Estaban felices, por supuesto, felices el uno con el otro y seguros de su amor pero nunca profundizaban, pasando por alto continuamente cualquier cosa relacionada a la universidad con las mismas viejas lineas de no decidir nada hasta que fuera algo firme.

Kurt no pdía esconder su ansiedad al no escuchar noticias de NYADA. Había pensado que la oferta vendría rápido. El Estudio de Actores le había dado un rotundo no, y él mismo había rechazado la oferta de hacer una audición para ADD. NYU lo había colocado en una posible lista de espera, lo que significaba que Kurt ahora tenía todos sus huevos en una sola canasta, metafóricamente hablando.

Blaine no sabía qué sentir. Quería desesperadamente, ver la mirada de deleite en el rostro de Kurt cuando abriera su carta de aceptación... Pero por otra parte, si se trataba de una de rechazo... Apenas podía mantener sus pensamientos contenidos, queriendo desesperadamente aconsejar a Kurt que aplicara para la Universidad de Artes Escénicas de Chicago en su lugar. Pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, se encontró ayudándole a Will Schuester con los arreglos de los números elegidos para las Nacionales -y por una inexplicable razón, se encontró asesorando a Rachel y a Santana en su dueto.

— Nunca dejan de discutir, —se quejó con Kurt esa noche cenando sushi.— Quién tiene las mejores líneas, quién está cantando más en las armonías... No me pidas que tengamos gemelas, porque es algo que no va a pasar.

— Estoy totalmente seguro que no se puede elegir, —rió Kurt, empujándose contra él cariñosamente.— Además, nuestros hijos van a ser perfectos. Amo a Rachel profundamente pero puede ser irritante, y Santana... Bueno, es simplemente Santana.

— De acuerdo.

— Les deseo buena suerte a las dos en Nueva York, —sonrió Kurt.— Ellas parecen pensar que podrán vivir juntas.

— Oh, yo creo que sí pueden, —meditó Blaine, luego abruptamente cambió de conversación a las Nacionales una vez más.— Así que Shchue anunciará quién tendrá el solo mañana.

— Sí, pero no creo tener muchas posibilidades, —suspiró Kurt.— Digo, aprecio que Schue haga audiciones, pero perdí contra Tina en las Regionales. Tina nunca canta un solo.

— Es por eso que es más justo de esta manera, —señaló Blaine.— Ella tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algo que de otro modo no haría. Lo mismo para ti. Espero. Además, si me preguntas, tú obrendrás el solo y ganarán las Nacionales.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Porque son en Chicago. Nuestra ciudad mágica.

Blaine tuvo razón en ambas cosas. Kurt consiguió el solo y New Directions triunfó con Kurt al frente cantando Wake Me Up Inside. Blaine se puso de pie entre el público, aplaudiéndole orgulloso a su precioso novio al final de la canción, y Kurt lo encontró entre la multitud para decirle 'para ti,' lo que hizo que se le inundaran los ojos de lágrimas hasta que Burt le ofreció un pañuelo. Regresaron a Lima esa noche y después de celebrar en Breadstix subieron a trompicones las escaleras hacia la puerta de la casa de Kurt, riendo y sintiéndose mareados por el éxito de Kurt.

— Te amo muchísimo, —susurró Blaine urgentemente contra los labios de Kurt.— Te deseo.

— Yo también te deseo, —Kurt se detuvo en el acto de abrir la puerta para besarlo profundamente.— Arriba. Ahora. —Pero cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron cara a cara con Burt, Carole, Rachel y Finn, todos esperando por él.— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mientras su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza.

— Llegaron nuestras cartas, —le explicó Rachel mientras le entregaba un sobre.

— No, —susurró temeroso.— No estoy listo, —miró las caras de su familia con pánico, y luego a Blaine quien lo jaló hacia su lado y lo abrazó fuertemente.

— Estás listo, —le aseguró,— Has estado esperando este momento.

— Hazlo tú, —le dijo poniendo la carta en manos de Blaine.— Yo no puedo.

Miró a Rachel, quien asintió y empezó a abrir su sobre, y con manos temblorosas, Blaine rasgó el papel y desdobló la carta.

— Entré, —dijo Rachel en voz baja para después caer en brazos de Finn con franco alivio.

Kurt mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, agarrando la mano de su padre lo más fuerte que podía hasta que sintió a Blaine apretándole el hombro.— Kurt. Kurt. Abre los ojos. Lo conseguiste. Vas a ir a NYADA.


	42. Chapter 42

— Yo... yo... —Kurt se desvaneció, incapaz de formular la frase que estaba buscado, pero Blaine estaba ahí, sonriendo y asintiendo como si todos sus sueños se hubieran hecho realidad también para él.

— Lo hiciste, mi niño precioso. Lo hiciste.

— ¡Lo hice! —dijo Kurt con voz firme esta vez.— Papá, lo hice.

— Sabía que podrías, hijo, —dijo animadamente.— Nunca lo dudé. — Abrazando a su hijo fuertemente, no pudo evitar mirar a Blaine sobre su hombro, de pie con la cabeza inclinada y sosteniendo el pedazo de papel tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Carole y Finn estaban ocupados con Rachel, y Burt se volvió vagamente consciente de Finn mencionando algo acerca de la Universidad de Lima, pero Blaine estaba de pie todavía como una estatua, a un lado, completamente solo. Sin embargo, en el segundo en que Kurt estuvo fuera de los brazos de su padre, Burt se dio cuenta de la forma en que Blaine se obligaba a volver a la realidad una vez más, fijando una enorme sonrisa en su cara, abrazando a Kurt fuertemente, cerrando los ojos en un intento de bloquear el mundo que los rodeaba.

Se hizo más tarde, Finn y Rachel se dirigieron a la casa de ella, pero Kurt y Blaine se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina con Carole y Burt. Kurt estaba imparable, y con razón. Volando alto en la ola de su éxito, divagó felizmente en su curso, las materias que iba a estudiar, la gente que esperaba conocer y sus sueños para el futuro.

— ... Porque para entonces, espero que Blaine y yo estemos casados, —dijo dando un codazo juguetón en el costado de Blaine.— Y de cualquier manera, la vida en los suburbios sería un lugar mucho mejor para críar a nuestros hijos.

— Nunca te había escuchado hablar así, cariño, —dijo Carole cálidamente.— Estoy tan feliz por ambos. Es maravilloso escuchar que ya tienen su futuro perfectamente planeado, pero vamos a extrañarlos mucho.

— Oh, volveremos, —sonrió Kurt mientras Burt miraba a través de la mesa una vez más a Blaine que miraba fijamente sus manos cruzadas en su regazo.— Vacaciones, Día de Acción de Gracias... Estarán hartos de nuestras visitas, —bromeó.

— Kurt, creo que deberían ir a la cama ahora, —dijo Burt abruptamente, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo las tazas.— Es tarde, y Blaine se ve exhausto.

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué? No, no. Estoy bien, —murmuró Blaine mientras sus mejillas ardían.

— Aw, Blaine, —bromeó Kurt.— Ya no puedes desvelarte a tu edad, —sonrió, poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole su mano.— Vamos.

— Te veré en la mañana, Blaine, —dijo Burt detrás de él, y si se trataba de una amenaza o una promesa, Blaine no lo sabía.

**~ * ~**

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kurt con verdadera preocupación mientras se bajaba de encima de Blaine para acomodarse a su lado.

— Sí... sólo estoy muy cansado, —rió Blaine pero estaba lleno de nervios mientras jugaba con el cordón del pantalón de su pijama.

— Porque hemos estado besándonos y así por más de una hora y... —hizo una seña hacia la entrepierna de Blaine,— no está sucediendo mucho.

— Como dije, estoy cansado.— murmuró mientras se sonrojaba sevéramente.

— Pero estabas súper excitado cuando llegamos a casa.— Kurt intentó mantener un tono ligero y natural pero no pudo evitar sentir el parpadeo de dolor que atravesaba sus facciones cuando Blaine suspiró y le dio la espalda.

— Eso fue hace dos horas, —estalló.— Y además ya es bastante tarde. Son casi las dos de la mañana ahora, sólo quiero dormir.

— La hora nunca te había detenido antes, —meditó Kurt.

— ¿Podrías simplemente dejarlo? —Se encendió Blaine mientras se daba la vuelta para enfrentarlo.— No estoy de humor para sexo, ¿okay?

— Okay, —dijo Kurt en voz baja.— Lo siento.

— Está bien, —dijo Blaine.— Siento haber estallado. Estaré mejor cuando haya dormido. Ven aquí.— Él sostuvo su brazo abierto para Kurt, quien se acurrucó en su costado, aunque Blaine podía sentir que todavía estaba tenso y en guardia.— Estoy muy feliz por ti, —susurró en el suave cabello de Kurt mientras apagaba la luz.— New York no sabe lo que le espera.

— Blaine, yo...

— Ahora no, Kurt, —le rogó con lágrimas jugando en su voz.— Por favor, ahora no.

— ¿Pero cuándo? —le preguntó, levantanto su cabeza para mirarlo en la oscuridad.

— Pronto... supongo. Pero... no en este momento.

**~ * ~**

Burt Hummel conocía bastante bien a Blaine ahora. Sabía que siempre era el primero en levantarse cuando se quedaba a dormir, aunque Kurt siempre bromeara con que él era flojo y gruñón en las mañanas en su propia casa. También sabía dónde encontrarlo, en el viejo y desgastado sofá del estudio sosteniendo una taza de café y leyendo el periódico. Se sirvió su propio café y entró al estudio, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Blaine limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas mientras el periódico permanecía en la mesita del café, olvidado.

— ¿Quieres decirme qué está pasando? —le preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a él.

— No pude dormir, —explicó Blaine con voz rasposa.— Es mi segunda taza del día, —dijo señalando su café.— Estoy sentado aquí desde las cinco.

— Me refiero a lo que está pasando por esa cabeza tuya, —aclaró Burt, aunque sabía que Blaine lo había entendido perfectamente la primera vez.

— No me voy a mudar a Nueva York, —susurró como si decirlo en voz alta ocasionara que el cielo lo atacara.

— Ya veo.

— Y no sé cómo decírselo a Kurt.

— Pensé que ya lo habían discutido tiempo atrás, —dijo Burt.— Falta un mes para la graduación. Él se irá unas pocas semanas después de eso.

— ¿Cree que no lo sé? —estalló, y luego rápidamente se disculpó.— Lo siento. Es que... voy a romper su corazón y creo que será el final para nosotros.

— Si no quieres ir, entonces no tienes que ir, —razonó Burt.

— Pero no me quiero alejar de él. Digo... quiero darle espacio para que crezca, para que se vuelva un hombre y todo eso pero...

— Pero él todavía puede hacer todo eso a tu lado.

— Sí.

— ¿Tiene él idea de que no vas a ir?

— Se lo he dicho de manera intermitente durante el año pasado, pero creo que todavía alberga la esperanza de que cambiaré de parecer.

— ¿Y no lo vas a hacer?

— No.

— Entonces díselo. Díselo ahora -hoy- para que ambos busquen la mejor manera de arreglarlo todo antes de que se vaya. De otra manera, se separarán de una fea manera, y será difícil que vuelvan con seis mil millas entre ustedes.

— No creo poder, —susurró nuevamente y empezó a llorar.

— Nunca me has dado motivo para estar decepcionado de ti, Blaine. —dijo Burt mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.— Pero si la cagas, lo estaré, —continuó.— No sólo por Kurt. Sino porque los amo a los dos y sé que son el uno para el otro. ¿Por qué poner en peligro lo mejor que les ha pasado a los dos sólo porque estaban demasiado temerosos de hablar uno con el otro?

— ¿Y qué tal si lo pierdo?— Blaine sollozó más fuerte mientras enterraba su cara entre sus manos.

— Al menos sabrás que luchaste por mantenerlo, —le ofreció Burt.— Después se puso de pie, agarrando firmemente el hombro de Blaine.— Vamos. Ve a vestirte. Kurt dormirá por horas. Puedes ir a la tienda conmigo.

— N-no, gracias, —sonrió débilmente entre lágrimas.— Me voy a casa.

— No era una oferta, era una orden. —declaró Burt mientras tiraba de Blaine en un abrazo.— Y tú vas a comprar los muffins.

**~ * ~**

Durante las siguientes semanas, Kurt y Blaine empezaron una danza táctil de evitación. Sin mayor discusión, se aseguraron de no quedarse solos casi nunca, compartiendo cenas con sus familias y amigos, yendo a citas al cine donde la conversación era poco necesaria o poniéndose excusas el uno al otro sobre por qué no podían verse. Finalmente, a sólo una semana antes de su graduación, Kurt decidió que era suficiente.

— Iré esta noche, —le dijo a Blaine en el teléfono.— Cocinaremos la cena juntos, hablaremos de las cosas y pase lo que pase, tendremos sexo.

Blaine se rió, aún cuando su corazón latía alocadamente ante esa idea.— ¿En serio?

— En serio.

— Dios, te he extrañado, —suspiró de alivio.— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Por qué nos estamos haciendo esto?

— No lo sé, —Kurt parpadeó conteniendo sus lágrimas mientras caminaba hacia su casillero y tomaba sus libros listo para la siguiente clase.— Me saltaré las últimas clases y estaré contigo tan pronto como pueda.

Blaine estaba listo y esperando, vestido únicamente con sus pants cuando abrió la puerta y jaló a Kurt hacia sí, encontrando sus labios y reclamándolos en un profundo beso abrasador que los dejó a ambos sin aliento.

— Dios... Necesito esto, —gimió Kurt, roto y necesitado mientras frotaba su cuerpo contra el de Blaine, quien cerró la puerta de una patada y lo arrastró escaleras arriba, besándolo en todo momento.

— Sí... Sí... —Blaine gimió cuando las manos de Kurt encontraron el camino hacia sus pantalones y lo apretaron rudamente.— Kurt... Te amo tanto.

— Yo también, —cayó en la cama y dejó que Blaine le quitara su ropa rápidamente, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, inconscientemente rogando que Blaine lo tocara. Gimió fuertemente cuando Blaine presionó todo su peso sobre él e inmediatamente se frotó contra él.— La plática puede venir después, —dijo ardientemente mientras mordía en cuello de Blaine.— Sé que debemos trabajar sobre ciertas cosas pero... —rodó sobre Blaine y le hizo frente a su bragueta con facilidad,— justo ahora nosotros... oh. —Miró hacia Blaine quien se mordió el labio y volteó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando hacia la mesita de noche mientras Kurt trataba de averiguar qué hacer.— Um... pensé que tú...

— Sí. Yo... —dijo Blaine, con la cara ardiéndole de vergüenza.— Es sólo que... discúlpame.

— No tienes qué disculparte, —dijo Kurt suavemente.— Tal vez si yo... no lo sé. Podría... —se calló cuando pasó la mano sobre el blando bulto en los calzoncillos de Blaine, que había estado duro como una roca sólo unos momentos antes, pero se detuvo cuando Blaine se estremeció bajo su toque.— Yo podría... ¿Podrías mirarme por un momento? —ofreció, pero Blaine negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

— Yo um... Déjame tocarte, —suplicó, aliviado cuando Kurt asintió y se recostó contra las almohadas. Cayó entre las piernas de Kurt ansiosamente, bajándole sus shorts y rápidamente acariciando su dureza total. Hundió su boca alrededor del miembro de Kurt, quien gritó mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Blaine.

— ¡Mierda! Oh sí, Blaine. ¡Sí! —Kurt estaba desesperado, jalando con fuerza el cabello de Blaine, que normalmente lo tendría acariciándose frenéticamente, pero sus manos permanecían en las caderas de Kurt y no hacía sonido alguno mientras lo escuchaba desmoronarse. Metió dos dedos en la boca de Kurt y luego los arrastro hasta su agujero, sonriendo alrededor del miembro mientras Kurt emitía un gemido obsceno. Incitándolo y chupándolo, dedeó a Kurt frenéticamente y fue recompensado con la sensación del vibrante orgasmo de su novio a través de él, manifestándose en su boca. Se apartó un poco y tragó, luego caminó sin decir nada hacia el baño, regresando momentos después con una toallita húmeda con la que procedió a limpiar a Kurt gentilmente antes de tirarla en el cesto y acurrucarse en la cama junto a él.

— Aquí... déjame, —ofreció Kurt mientras movía su mano a los pantalones aún abiertos de Blaine.

— No... está bien. Yo um... estoy bien, —respondió Blaine nerviosamente.— De hecho, probablemente debería ir a cambiarme los pantalones... sí, —resopló una risa temblorosa antes de correr a su armario para agarrar el primer par de pantalones que pudiera encontrar antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Después de diez minutos, Kurt lo llamó tentativamente.— ¿Blaine? ¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien?

Dentro del baño, Blaine yacía en el suelo, hecho un ovillo mientras unos sollozos silenciosos hacían temblar a todo su cuerpo. Mordió fuertemente sus nudillos hasta que pudo confiar en su voz, pero aún así, habló vacilante.— Voy a bañarme.

Kurt recargó su frente contra la puerta, tratando de calmar el pánico en su interior. Blaine estaba llorando, pero si era por el desastre en la cama o por lo que estaba por venir, él no lo sabía.— Blaine, ¿quieres dejarme entrar? ¿Por favor? Creo... creo que me necesitas justo ahora.

— No.

— ¿Blaine? Por favor. Podemos hablar acerca de esto.

— ¡No, no podemos! —gritó abriendo la puerta.— ¡Esa es la cosa! ¡No podemos hablar de nada porque no sé ni siquiera por dónde empezar! Y pensé que estaríamos bien. Te deseaba. —chilló desesperadamente.— Te deseaba demasiado y pensé que tal vez... después de reconectarnos... así, —dijo él señalando hacia la cama,— estaríamos en una mejor posición para entendernos. ¡Pero estoy tan jodidamente viejo, y roto, y cansado que ni siquiera puedo mantenerme duro para mi niño hermoso!

— Blaine, —Kurt se lamentó mientras tentativamente daba un paso hacia él.— Oh Blaine... Nada de eso importa. Y tú puedes. Nunca hemos tenido este problema antes porque nunca habíamos tenido problemas. Pero justo ahora, los tenemos. Y tenemos qué resolver esto aquí y ahora.

— No, —tragó Blaine y pasó frente a su nariz. Recogiendo los pantalones, la playera y los zapatos de Kurt, entregándoselos, volteándolo y apurándolo hacia la puerta de la recámara.— Ahora no. Sólo... creo que es mejor que te vayas. Podemos hablar en otro momento.

— No, Blaine, —Kurt permaneció desafiante.— No voy a ir a ningún lado, y esto no se postergará por más tiempo.

— Puede esperar.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo, Blaine? —gritó Kurt, finalmente perdiendo la calma mientras se ponía su ropa.— ¿Por cuánto maldito tiempo más? Porque han pasado semanas, ¡meses! Y ahora depende de nosotros, nuestro futuro está aquí ¡y no tenemos ni idea de lo que se supone que estamos haciendo!

— Sólo vete, Kurt. Por favor, —le imploró Blaine.— No quiero esta discusión mientras estamos enojados. Por favor. Te lo suplico.

— Bien, —estalló, tratando de esconder su cara para no dejar que Blaine viera las lágrimas de dolor que amenazaban por salir.— Me voy a ir. Hablamos cuando estés listo, pero no esperes que ande por aquí demasiado tiempo.

Kurt no se fue a casa. Condujo sin rumbo hasta que pasó mucho tiempo después de la hora de la cena y permaneció en un estacionamiento vacío, tratando de entender a dónde debía ir o con quién debía hablar. Tomó su decisión y puso el auto en marcha, deteniéndolo veinte minutos después afuera del elegante condominio.

— Te preguntaría cómo supiste dónde vivía, pero ya recordé ese fiasco, —sonrió Wes. Su rostro se apagó cuando se percató del aspecto desaliñado de Kurt. Su rostro estaba hinchado, su playera desfajada y arrugada y su cabello estaba para todas direcciones.

— Oh mierda. Tuvieron la charla, —Wes mantuvo la puerta abierta e hizo pasar a Kurt a la sala de estar.

— No, —Kurt dejó salir una respiración entrecortada mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.— No la tuvimos. Ese es el problema.

— Ustedes dos...

— Wes, necesito hablarte de algo.

— Lo que sea, Kurt. Lo sabes.

— Es... No sé por dónde empezar. Es un tanto embarazoso.

— Kurt, tienes una caja llena de juguetes sexuales que llegaron a mi casa. Creo que ya hemos pasado por esa fase incómoda. —rió Wes fuertemente, pero se detuvo repentinamente cuando vio a Kurt romperse y empezar a llorar.— Ven aquí, —suspiró.— Ven a los brazos de Wes y dime qué pasó.

Kurt cayó agradecidamente en sus brazos y simplemente lo dejó salir. No sabía por cuánto tiempo había llorado, pero sí sabía que ya se estaba oscureciendo para el momento en que se sintió capaz de hablar, y Wes finalmente se safó del agarre desesperado de Kurt para encender las luces y prepararle al pobre niño un sándwich.

— Entonces.

— Él no quiere hablar conmigo, —dijo Kurt mientras agarraba el pan.— Traté de hacerlo y me echó.

— Blaine no tiene remedio. Es genial con las cosas buenas, pero no puede hacerle frente a cualquier tipo de angustia.

— Él... nosotros, —Kurt exhaló e inhaló nuevamente, sacando el aire rápidamente mientras se apresuraba con las palabras.— No hemos tenido sexo en casi dos meses.

— Um... okay, —dijo Wes lentamente.— ¿Y tú crees que es porque...?

— Porque no puede... oh mierda. Me va a matar por habértelo dicho. No puede... um...

— ¿Levantarlo?

— Sí. O, más bien, algunas veces puede pero... mantenerlo es el problema.

— Voy a necesitar un poco más para seguir adelante, —dijo Wes amablemente, consciente de lo incómodo que era para Kurt hablar de esto.— Y no sientas que estás traicionando a Blaine. Nunca diré una sola palabra de esta conversación a nadie, lo juro.

— Bueno, empezó no mucho después de mi audición para NYADA. Mi culpa, probablemente. Siempre habíamos tenido... Um...

— ¿Un montón de sexo? Pude darme cuenta.

— ¡No! Ese es el detalle. No a diario o algo parecido, porque no vivo con él y salimos y cosas así, pero siempre lo hacíamos la mayor parte del tiempo que teníamos. Como en los fines de semana, por ejemplo, es... bastante. Pero después de mi audición tuve mucho que estudiar, me había quedado atrás un poco porque estuve dedicado a la audición. Así que no teníamos mucho tiempo, y luego vinieron las Nacionales y lo único que hicimos en dos semanas fueron mamadas rápidas en mi habitación mientras Carole cocinaba la cena, y cada vez él me lo hacía a mi pero nunca al revés, él sólo apartaba mis manos y me decía que no había tiempo.

— Oh.

Kurt se ruborizó de un escarlata brillante mientras luchaba por continuar.— Así que... luego llegó mi carta de aceptación. Y esa noche... Bueno, él no pudo. Estuvimos en la cama, besándonos por una hora. Pero su corazón no estaba ahí, podría decírtelo. Sus besos fueron... distraídos supongo. Como si su mente estuviera en otra parte.

— Lo que probablemente así fue, —señaló Wes.

— Lo sé, pero aún así. Él tiene... algo... se excita cuando le jalas el cabello. Entonces yo estaba ahí, besándolo, solo con mis pantalones de la pijama, frotándome descaradamente contra él, pero... nada. Desde ahí él ha estado evitándome como si fuera la peste hasta que le dije en términos muy claros que iba a ir a su casa y que íbamos a tener sexo y que íbamos a hablar de todo.

— ¿No le interesó?

— Le interesó muchísimo, es por eso que no lo entiendo. Él estaba medio vestido y... um... duro. Como, muy desesperado. Todo estaba yendo muy bien y de pronto lo toqué y me di cuenta que no estaba... alerta, para decirlo de alguna manera. Pero él quiso seguir... Oh demonios... Se dirigió hacia mi y trató de hacerme creer que... ya sabes. Trató de hacerme creer que ya había tenido un orgasmo, lo que obviamente no fue cierto. Sólo me mintió para evitar que lo tocara.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —preguntó Wes pensativo.— Justo antes de que tu mano fuera... allá. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

— Um... él estaba besando mi cuello y luego rodé sobre él

— ¿Y Blaine respondía como siempre?

— Sí. Y yo también. Le dije que sabía que necesitábamos hablar pero que ambos necesitábamos esto primero.

— Espera. ¿Cuándo se lo dijiste?

— Cuando él estaba besando mi cuello.

— Kurt. Déjame explicarte una cosa. Tienes dieciocho. Tu sangre corre hacia el sur casi a cada hora. Y cuando tú quieres, vas y lo consigues y nada te persuade de lo contrario. Para cuando alcances tus treinta esa prisa habrá pasado. Tú lo vas a querer, y lo vas a conseguir pero... espera. ¿Te acordaste de sacar la basura? ¿De alimentar al gato? ¿Hay suficiente dinero en el banco este mes? y ¡bam! Te has olvidado de lo que querías con exactitud. Y esas son sólo cosas sin importancia. Esto es grande. Ustedes dos tienen grandes decisiones que tomar, las preguntas tienen que ser formuladas y contestadas. Blaine no va a ser capaz de actuar con ese peso en su mente. No es tu culpa, —lo tranquilizó.— Así que no te culpes a ti mismo, pero debieron haber hablado antes de ir corriendo escaleras arriba.

— Supongo. Oh mierda, Wes... de verdad no quiero tener esa conversación.

— Pero sabes que no hay de otra.

— Estoy aterrado.

— Creo que ya sabes lo que él te va a decir, ¿no es así? —le preguntó mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt.

— Lo sé, pero sólo necesito escucharlo de sus labios. Entonces podré buscar la manera de hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

— Kurt...

— Ya sé. Pero tengo que saber que al menos lo intenté.

— Entonces ve a hablar con tu hombre, —dijo Wes con una sonrisa.

— ¿No puedo quedarme aquí?

— Puedes quedarte, —Wes se encogió de hombros.— Siempre eres bienvenido. Pero creo que sabes que no dormirías mucho. Ve con él, Kurt. Los dos se necesitan en este momento.

Kurt abrazó a Wes cálidamente en la puerta, agradeciéndole por su tiempo y sus consejos.— Cuando quieras. Lo digo en serio, Kurt. Soy amigo de los dos, ¿okay?

— Gracias.

— Déjame saber cómo te fue.

La casa estaba a oscuras cuando regresó, y Kurt estaba abatido después de haberse reprendido él mismo en todo el camino. Asumiendo que Blaine estaba en la cama, se arrastró hasta las escaleras, saltando con un grito ahogado cuando una voz vino desde la sala de estar.

— Aquí estoy.

— Me asustaste, —Kurt lo amonestó mientras entraba a la habitación.

— Lo siento.

— En más de una forma.

— Lo siento también por eso.

— ¿Puedo encender una luz? —Kurt entendió el encogimiento de hombros de Blaine y encendió la lámpara, moviéndose hasta arrodillarse en el suelo entre las piernas de su novio. Blaine no se veía bien. De hecho se veía realmente enfermo de preocupación y Kurt se encontró besándole la frente suavemente antes de tomar y apretar sus manos.

— Blaine, te amo tanto, pero tanto, —comenzó amablemente.— Pero hemos estado dándole vueltas a este tema desde hace meses, y sabemos que ha sido en parte debido a mi insistencia. Sin embargo, tengo que preguntártelo ya, porque necesito saberlo con certeza... ¿Irás a Nueva York conmigo?

Kurt sentía como si estuviera esperando eternamente, pero finalmente Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado y tembloroso, y se obligó a mirar a Kurt directamente a los ojos.

— No.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción utilizada en este capítulo es "Run" originalmente de Snow Patrol, pero la versión con la que me imagino a Kurt cantando es la de Leona Lewis.

— ¿No? —repitió Kurt. La palabra estaba suspendida entre ellos, parecía hacer eco por toda la habitación y romper su frágil paz cuando Blaine agarró fuertemente la mano de Kurt.

— No puedo. Lo siento, Kurt. Tienes que hacer esto por ti mismo.

— Pero yo...

— Hay mucho ahí, esperando a que lo descubras, —le sonrió, aunque su corazón estuviera hecho añicos.— Cafés, bares, parques, museos... simplemente esperándote. Y ya sabes, Santana y Rachel estarán justo ahí contigo. Quinn estará a un tren de distancia...

— Pero podríamos hacer todo eso juntos, Blaine. No entiendo...

— Aquí estaré, esperándorte. No voy a terminar contigo, pero te estoy dejando libre, —le dijo con el corazón encogido.— Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, con quien tú quieras.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que puedo dormir con todo el mundo con tu permiso?

— Si eso es lo que quieres, —asintió Blaine sin mirarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa con no compartirnos?

— No te quiero compartir, —lloró.— Esa es la última cosa que quiero. ¡Pero tampoco quiero que conozcas a gente a la que te puedes sentir atraído de alguna manera, y que quieras experimentar y que no lo hagas porque te sientes atado a este miserable hombre en la mitad de sus treinta en Ohio!

— ¿Así es que de eso se trata? ¿De tu edad? —Kurt bramó.— Era mi edad al principio y ahora es la tuya. Bueno, ¿pues adivina qué? No me importa una mierda qué número seas, lo que me importa es que puedes amarme de la forma en que necesito ser amado por ti. ¿Me estás dando tu 'permiso' para experimentar? —se burló.— Blaine, no me conoces en absoluto si piensas que me gustaría hacerlo. Todo eso. De verdad me haces daño con eso.

— Lo siento, no quise hacerlo. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño en nada de esto...

— ¿En serio? Pues lo estás haciendo y muy bien.

— Kurt, escúchame. Es en serio lo que dije. Siempre voy a estar aquí. Siempre te voy a amar, y todavía quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo...

— Excepto por los próximos tres años, evidentemente, —explotó Kurt.

— Todavía nos vamos a ver.

— ¿Me visitarás?

— Están las vacaciones, los fines de semana, —divagó Blaine.— ¡El verano! Es mucho. Podemos ir a LA, a Hawaii otra vez si queremos, o...

— Blaine, ¿me visitarás en New York? —preguntó Kurt con voz grave.

— El tiempo se pasará rápido y antes de que te des cuenta, te estarás graduando. Y el día que lo hagas, te prometo que estaré listo y esperando a viajar si aún lo deseas...

— ¡Responde mi maldita pregunta! —gritó Kurt a viva voz.— ¿Me visitarás en Nueva York?

Blaine miró fijamente hacia el suelo por segunda vez en esa noche, destrozó el corazón de Kurt negando con la cabeza.

— Entonces no creo que tengamos nada más que decirnos.

— ¡No, no digas eso! —imploró Blaine, corriendo a sus pies mientras Kurt se levantaba.— Por favor, Kurt, por favor. ¡Podemos arreglar esto!

— No sé si podamos, —le dijo tristemente.— Quiero intentarlo, —le ofreció mientras miraba hacia sus zapatos.— Pero no estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo en este momento. Yo... me voy a ir.

— ¿T-te puedo llamar? —le preguntó Blaine mientras las lágrimas corrían por todo su rostro.

— No. Déjame contactarte cuando esté listo, ¿okay?

— Kurt... Te amo.

— Y yo también te amo. —La voz de Kurt se quebró y sorbió mientras trataba de recuperar el control.— Sólo espero que sea suficiente.

**~ * ~**

— ¡Hey Hummel! —lo llamó Santana mientras caminaba por el pasillo el lunes por la mañana.— ¿Me quieres explicar por qué pasé todo el fin de semana con la cabeza de tu novio en mi pecho?

— Santana, por favor. —susurró Kurt cuando la gente dejó de hurgar en sus casilleros para voltear a verlos.— Aquí no.

— Aquí entonces, —le respondió ella arrastrándolo por la fuerza al salón de clases más cercano.— Kurt, él está hecho un desastre.

— ¿Y crees que yo no? —estalló, señalando a su hinchada y triste cara.— Esta es mi última semana en la escuela. La graduación es el Viernes. ¿Crees que así es como me la había imaginado? Él me está matando.

— Kurt... lo sé, —dijo Santana, su tono era suave mientras pasaba una mano de forma tranquilizadora a lo largo del brazo de Kurt.— Tienes que hablarle. Por favor. No creo que haya dormido, y nunca había visto a un hombre consumir tanto whiskey como él.

— Oh Dios.

— ¿Estás bien?

— No, — sorbió mientras derramaba más lágrimas y se preguntó si alguna vez iba a dejar de llorar.— He pasado todo el fin de semana con mi cabeza en el pecho de Rachel.

— Debió ser profundamente incómodo.

Kurt se las arregló para reír débilmente ante ese comentario, entonces de pronto Santana lo envolvió fuertemente en un abrazo.— Todos los amamos, lo sabes. A los dos. Naturalmente, tendré que matarte si le cuentas a alguien lo que acabo de decir. Pero hablé ayer con Rachel y estamos seguras de que ustedes dos podrán arreglar las cosas, sólo necesitas hablar con él.

— ¿Hablaste de buena gana con Rachel?

— Hablamos más seguido de lo que te imaginas, —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.— Pero si le cuentas a alguien...

— Sí, ajá, —sonrió a través de las lágrimas.

— ¿Entonces lo llamarás?

— No. Voy a ir a su casa en este momento. Cúbreme.

Entró con su llave, caminando a través de la casa hasta que encontró a Blaine desplomado sobre la mesa de la cocina profundamente dormido. Agarrando el libro de recuerdos de Kurt contra su pecho, con su otra mano descansando sobre la mesa, sosteniendo con poca precisión un vaso vacío. Su cabello salvajemente enredado, una barba de tres días cubriendo su rostro y Kurt pudo ver oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos cerrados. Suspirando pesadamente, Kurt tomó la botella de whiskey y vertió el resto del líquido por el desagüe.

— ¿Qué demo...? —Blaine se sobresaltó ante el ruido y se enderezó, agarrándose la cabeza cuando un dolor agudo le perforó el cerebro.— ¿Kurt?

— Beber no va a solucionar nada, —le dijo con total naturalidad.— No eres un perdedor o un vago. Eres un hombre inteligente, con un novio que te ama y una familia y amigos que están muy preocupados. Has traído todo esto por tu propia cuenta, no hay necesidad de revolcarse en la autocompasión. Levántate, báñate mientras te preparo algo de comer, y por el amor de Dios, cepilla tus dientes.

— Pero yo...

— Ahora.

Blaine no discutió más, sólo se dirigió escaleras arriba. Una vez que Kurt pudo escuchar el agua correr, se dejó caer contra la encimera, tallándose los ojos antes de parpadear rápidamente y ponerse a limpiar la cocina. Para el momento en que Blaine regresó, Kurt había arreglado, lavado y pulido. Tanto el comedor como la cocina estaban relucientes otra vez, todo el alcohol estaba fuera de la vista y en la mesa había café, agua, Advil y panqueques.

— Se supone que debes estar en la escuela, —dijo Blaine con voz grave y áspera.

— ¿En serio, Blaine? ¿Quieres empezar con eso?

— Todavía estás enojado conmigo.

— Estoy enojado con la manera en que te comportas. Estoy enojado porque tuve que enterarme por Santana que pasaste todo el fin de semana en una especie de letargo.

— ¡Me dijiste que no te llamara!

— Lo sé, pero...

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Me dejaste deshecho, —estalló Blaine, su ira empezando a construirse.

— ¡Fue tu maldita decisión! —gritó Kurt.— Sólo... ¡Oh, sólo come tu maldito desayuno! Podremos hablar cuando ambos estemos calmados.

Se movió por toda la casa, ordenándola y cambiando las sábanas antes de poner la ropa en la lavadora. No se cuestionó por qué estaba haciendo esto, sólo sabía que esto le daba algo en qué enfocarse mientras ambos se tranquilizaban. Blaine lo encontró en el comedor, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de consuelo que no llegó a sus ojos.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Un poco, —Kurt se encogió de hombros.— ¿Y tú?

— Sí. Gracias por el desayuno.

— De nada, —respondió Kurt de manera automática.— ¿Listo para hablar sin gritar?

— Eso creo, —dijo Blaine mientras daba un paso hacia él.— ¿Puedo...? Yo sólo quiero abrazarte.

— En este momento no, — Kurt negó con la cabeza firmemete.— Yo también lo deseo, pero entonces caeremos en el mismo comportamiento de siempre.

— Okay, —Blaine se acomodó en el sofá en su lugar, sintiendo un leve alivio cuando Kurt se sentó junto a él.

— Dime por qué.

— Kurt, —suspiró Blaine.— Pienso... Siempre he pensado... que no está bien seguirte. He intentado, una y otra vez, explicarte eso, pero debí haberte obligado a escucharme. Siento no haberlo hecho. Estábamos tan atrapados en nuestra burbuja de felicidad de estar el uno con el otro, y de pronto todo se vino de golpe. Sabía que esto iba a pasar... Y entonces simplemente seguí postergándolo.

— Como ya dije, fuimos los dos, —ofreció Kurt.— Te escuché. Te escuché en Chicago, te escuché en LA. Te escuché en tu comedor, en tu recámara, en tu cama. Te escuché, pero yo sólo elegí ignorarlo. O mejor dicho, opté por esperar fervientemente a que cambiaras de opinión. Pero no lo vas a hacer, ¿verdad?

— No.

— No puedo obligarte a mudarte, —dijo Kurt calmadamente.— Pero debo admitir que me sentí devastado cuando me dijiste que ni siquiera me visitarás. Creo que, hasta ese momento, pensé que podía manejarlo. Pero no sé cómo superar eso.

— Tienes que hacer esto por ti mismo. Estoy dispuesto a mudarme... después de que termines la Universidad. Podemos viajar y luego decidir en dónde nos gustaría establecernos. Quiero darte mi vida entera. Y en cuanto a no visitarte... es-es-es... —Blaine se desvanecia, incapaz de decir lo que de verdad quería decir.— Será tu lugar. No me querrás siendo un obstáculo. Como te dije, tendremos tiempo para estar juntos. Pagaré tus vuelos a casa cada vez que quieras.

— Sï... Y cuando estemos aquí, tendré a mi papá, a Carole, a Finn y a tus padres esperando a verme también. Si vas a visitarme, sólo seremos tú y yo.

— Y Rachel y Santana, —señaló Blaine.— Mira, Kurt, podemos estarle dando vueltas y vueltas a todo esto, pero lo que de verdad tenemos que decidir es si vamos a poder sobrellevar esta distancia por tres años o no.

— No creo que tengamos otra opción, —Kurt se encogió de hombros.— Con toda honestidad, siento que me estoy acomodando... pero no puedo salir de esto. Desearía más que nada que te mudaras también, o que al menos me visitaras una vez al mes o algo pero... Como sea, no puedo dejarte ir. Tenemos que darle a esto una oportunidad.

— He roto tu corazón, ¿no es así? —un afligido Blaine preguntó mientras llevaba su mano hasta cubrir la boca de Kurt.

— No, —lo tranquilizó Kurt.— Sólo lo has maltratado un poco, eso es todo.

— ¿Vamos a estar bien?

— Con el tiempo.

— ¿Puedo ir todavía a tu graduación?

— Más te vale, —sonrió Kurt.— Te amo, maldito idiota.

— Por favor déjame abrazarte, —le rogó suavemente, después comenzó a llorar mientras Kurt caía en sus brazos.— Pensé que te había perdido, —sollozó mientras el familiar calor del cuerpo de Kurt se apoderaba de él y se amoldó contra su cuerpo.

— No, —le aseguró Kurt mientras se aferraba a él.— Tendrás que hacer algo muy drástico para perderme.

— ¿Me das un beso?

Y Kurt esbozó su primer sonrisa real en días mientras tiernamente acunaba las mejillas de Blaine y rozaba sus labios con los suyos. Sus ojos se cerraron ante el suave contacto, y dejaron escapar suaves suspiros cuando se sintieron completos de nuevo. Kurt lo besó una vez más, con firmeza mientras su mano se movía hacia los suaves rizos en la nuca de Blaine, lo que más le gustaba. Y permanecieron ahí. Compartiendo delicadas caricias y besos super ligeros que no profundizaban, que no llegaban a más. Ambos satisfechos de estar en los brazos del otro de nueva cuenta mientras Blaine se recostaba en el sofá jalando a Kurt encima de él. Se quedaron dormidos en algún momento, y Kurt despertó horas después con los dedos de Blaine acariciando su espalda. Sonriendo contra su playera, Kurt tomó los dedos de su otra mano y los besó uno a uno.

— ¿Quieres almorzar? —le ofreció Blaine, pero Kurt negó con la cabeza.

— En este momento no, —le dijo, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Blaine.— Esto se siente tan perfecto.

Blaine se acercó y levanto la barbilla de Kurt, sonriendo mientras se inclinaba para besarlo. Esta vez fue poco a poco, y Kurt no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió la lengua de Blaine profundizar en su boca. Respondió ansiosamente, moviéndose hasta estar completamente sobre él mientras los dedos ágiles de Blaine encontraban el camino hacia su piel. Sentándose, Kurt rápidamente se quitó el chaleco y la camisa, por primera vez sin imprtarle lanzarlo a través de la habitación. Jaló con impaciencia la playera de Blaine, entrecerrando los ojos cuando notó la vacilación que provenía de su amante.

— ¿No?

— Sí, es solo que... estoy increíblemente nervioso, —se ruborizó.— Te he dejado decepcionado dos veces y...

— Relájate, —le dijo Kurt mientras se inclinaba y besaba su mejilla.— Vamos a ver qué pasa, ¿okay? Y no me decepcionaste.

— Te amo, —sonrió Blaine.— No se qué hice para merecerte.

— Hmm, debiste haberte ganado el premio mayor en alguna vida anterior o algo, —dijo Kurt mientras besaba la barbilla de Blaine.— ¿te vas a quitar esa playera, o lo hago yo? Realmente quiero sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío.

Blaine se rió en voz baja y se levantó para quitarse la playera antes de caer encima de Kurt una vez más.— Oh Cristo, esto es bueno, —gruñó Blaine y Kurt gimió en respuesta.— Te lo digo en serio, no hay ninguna sensación mejor en el mundo que esta.— le dijo mientras pasaba sus manos sobre la espalda desnuda de Kurt.

— ¿Ninguna?

— Bueno...

Sus besos se volvieron cada vez más apasionados, y Blaine se sintió endurecer en sus pantalones, sacudiéndose bajo las caricias de Kurt mientras pasaba una mano por su erección.— ¿Está bien? —le preguntó Kurt dulcemente.

— Sí, — jadeó.— Muy bien. Quiero esto.

— Okay, —Kurt sonrió un poco ante la desesperación de Blaine mientras se quitaba los pantalones.— Me encantas en calzoncillos, —comentó Kurt mientras pasaba su mano sobre él una vez más.— Digo, me encantas como sea pero... sí. Eres realmente sexy en un par de calzoncillos ajustados. Eso... me prende.

— A partir de ahora los usaré todo el tiempo, —Blaine sonrió mientras observaba a Kurt levantarse y quitarse los jeans.— Y tú... no estás usando nada. —Sus ojos se ampliaron enormemente cuando Kurt se levantó sobre él completamente desnudo, su miembro erecto y duro rogando por ser tocado, probado y -Blaine esperaba- montado.

— Mis jeans son muy ajustados, —dijo Kurt a manera de explicación.— Entonces...

— Entonces...

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— ¿Qué quieres hacer _tú_? —preguntó Blaine, de pronto lleno de nervios cuando sintió que empezaba a ablandarse.

— Quiero que me montes, —dijo Kurt con una suave caricia en el rostro de Blaine.— Pero sólo si te sientes cómodo con eso...

— Sí. Eso es lo que quiero también, —asintio Blaine mientras se sentaba derecho en el sofá.— Pero justo ahora... um...

— Súbete a mi recgazo y bésame más, —dijo Kurt mientras acariciaba sus muslos.— Tus besos son los mejores, y si no llegamos a más hoy, no me preocupa, —dijo amablemente. Pasando sus manos sobre el trasero de Blaine, lo apretó suavemente mientras seguían besándose. No pasó mucho tiempo, sin embargo, para que Blaine estuviera hambriento de nuevo, agarrando fuertemente el cabello de Kurt mientras se mecía en su regazo, unos gemidos silenciosos salían de sus labios, mismos que se convirtieron en gemidos de placer cuando Kurt le hizo un chupetón en el pecho.

— ¡Oh por favor!, —lloriqueó, echando su cabeza hacia atrás lleno de deleite.— ¡Por favor, Kurt! —se apresuró a levantarse para quitarse su ropa interior antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre Kurt una vez más, besándolo aquí y allá, raspando su piel con los dientes, jugando con sus pezones hasta hacerlos endurecer antes de caer de rodillas entre las piernas de Kurt. No perdió tiempo, sino que lo tomó profunda e inmediatamente para luego retirarse para jugar con su lengua alrededor de la cabeza del miembro de Kurt.

— Blaine... se siente tan bien, —gimió Kurt, enredando automáticamente sus dedos en los espesos rizos de Blaine y tirando duro de ellos.

— Sí... tira de mi cabello... por favor.

— Siempre, —rió Kurt.— Te encanta.

— A ti te encantan mis calzoncillos, así que cállate, —sonrió Blaine antes de tomarlo en su boca una vez más. Cuando empezó a acariciarse él mismo, Kurt se retiró y Blaine se arrastró hasta el cajón de la mesita del café por el lubricante, poniéndolo en la mano de Kurt cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.— Kurt... te deseo mucho, —lloriqueó cuando sintió un resbaladizo dedo a lo largo de toda su grieta.— Te necesito.

— Lo sé, —murmuró Kurt contra su pecho mientras lo acercaba más hacia sí y lentamente empujó su dedo en su interior.— Lo sé. — siguió trabajando en abrir a Blaine, besándolo en todo momento y esperando que los sentidos de Blaine estuvieran lo suficientemente consumidos por él para evitar que se distrajera. Para el momento en que Blaine se hundió alrededor de su pene, Kurt estaba desesperado, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Blaine e inclinando la cabeza sobre su hombro.— Perfecto, —susurró,— Absolutamente perfecto.

— No sé si vaya a durar, —admitió Blaine suavemente.— De un extremo a otro supongo.— Se rió aunque su rostro ardía de vergüenza.

— No te preocupes por eso, —respondió Kurt mientras Blaine empezaba a montarlo.— No hay forma de que yo consiga durar también.

Blaine entrelazó sus manos detrás del cuello de Kurt, inclinándose y besándolo mientras sentía que Kurt se empujaba para encontrarse con su culo una y otra vez.— Mierda... —gruñó.— Muy bueno.

Las manos de Kurt masajearon el trasero de Blaine mientras ambos incrementaban la velocidad, después dejó una mano alrededor de su cintura para tomar con la otra el miembro de Blaine, quien gritó fuertemente de placer mientras se venía incontrolablemente sobre la mano de su amante. Kurt se las arregló para embestirlo unas cuantas veces más antes de alcanzar su orgasmo estremecedor, que lo dejó apretando a Blaine más cerca mietras ambos jadeaban en sintonía.

— Oh Dios... Oh mierda, —exhaló Kurt contra el cuello húmedo de Blaine.

— Tuvimos sexo completo, —sonrió Blaine feliz.

— Lo hicimos, —rió Kurt.— ¿puedo suponer que te sientes mejor?

— Pensé que estaba roto, —admitió Blaine.— Creo que mi mente estaba en otra parte y yo simplemente no podía concentrarme.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Y ahora me siento mejor de que hayamos tenido "la plática" —Blaine hizo comillas en el aire,— y creo que no está del todo resuelto, pero al menos hemos puesto nuestas cartas sobre la mesa. Prométeme algo, —continuó mientras Kurt se acomodaba en sus brazos.

— ¿Sí?

— Concéntrate en tu graduación ahora, y en tus últimos días en la escuela. Por ahora cualquier otra cosa puede esperar.

— Okay, —estuvo de acuerdo con cierta reticencia.— Pero me iré en unas tres semanas.

— Lo sé, y hablaremos mucho antes de eso, te lo prometo.

Satisfechos, permanecieron juntos sin ninguna prisa de limpiarse o moverse. Se quedaron dormidos, por lo que no escucharon la puerta.

— La niñera Wesley está aquí, —llamó Wes.— Si estás bebiendo otra vez te juro por Dios que... ¡Argh!

Un desnudo Blaine se movió rápidamente para lanzarse sobre Kurt mientras Wes se ponía de espaldas y miraba al techo.

— Lo hicieron, —declaró Wes.

— Sí, —Blaine se atragantó.— Wes, lo siento mucho.

— No, no, —dijo con la mayor ligereza que pudo reunir.— Creo que sabiendo que los dos han arreglado las cosas, casi compensa la sacrílega vista de ambos desnudos. Simplemente... me iré.

— No, no te vayas, —le dijo Kurt, incapaz de moverse para detener a Wes.— Quédate. Cena con nosotros o algo. Has hecho tanto por nosotros. Por favor.

— No quiero ser un obstáculo.

— No lo eres, —Blaine lo tranquilizó.— Aunque tendrás que ir a la cocina para que podamos ir allá arriba a tomar una ducha.

— Oh si. Muy bien. Eso haré, —asintió Wes.— Y gracias.

**~ * ~**

— ¿Kurt? ¿Estás listo para irte, amigo?

— Sí, —dijo Kurt, abriendo la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa entrecortada.

— Oh Dios. No estaba preparado para esto. —La visión de su hijo en su toga de graduación dejó a Burt limpiándose los ojos inmediatamente con un pañuelo, después jaló a Kurt en un abrazo que dejó al niño sin aliento.

— Papá, —dijo con voz ahogada.— Tuviste dieciocho años.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Pero siempre serás mi bebé.

— Papá, —sonrió Kurt apenado.

— Siempre lo serás. Aún cuando esté sosteniendo a tus bebés, o viéndote en escena como Figaro...

— Fiyero.

— Como sea. Siempre serás ese bodoque envuelto en una mantita blanca con un sombrero azul, o el pequeño niño tambaleándose por el camino en su bicicleta mientras las ruedas de entrenamiento se posaban sobre mis pies. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

— Lo hemos hecho bien, ¿no es así? ¿Tú y yo?

— Lo hemos hecho más que bien, —sonrió Burt.— Hemos ganado.

— ¿Papá?

— ¿Sí?

— Cuida a Blaine por mi. Prométeme que verás por él. La vida no está siendo fácil para él en este momento y yo sólo...

— Lo haré, —le prometió Burt fielmente.— Dios sabe que lo amo casi tanto como te amo a ti. Espero que él lo sepa.

— Creo que sí.

— Mi meta para los siguientes tres años es que los dos sigan juntos, sin importar qué. —Sonrió Burt.— Junto con Finn y Rachel, es todo lo que Carole y yo queremos -felicidad para ustedes cuatro. Ahora vámonos. Finn ya está allá abajo y quiero un montón de esas incómodas fotos familiares.

**~ * ~**

Blaine esperaba ansioso en los escalones de McKinley, su rostro exclamó una enorme sonrisa cuando vio a Kurt dando saltos hacia él.— ¡Oh Dios mío, mírate! —rió mientras lo abrazaba y le daba vueltas en el aire.— ¡Wow!

— Lo sé, —sonrió Kurt.— Estoy muy emocionado en este momento.

— Debes estarlo. Te mereces esto. Ahora dame tu muñeca.

— ¿Mi... qué? —preguntó Kurt desconcertado mientras Blaine jalaba la manga de su toga.

— Para ti. —Blaine colgó un pequeño dije en el brazalete de Kurt, sonriendo tímidamente cuando Kurt miró hacia abajo y sus dedos rozaron el birrete de plata.

— Tú...

— Lo sé, lo sé. No tenía qué hacerlo. ¿Pero adivina qué? Quise hacerlo, —dijo sonriendo mientras besaba los labios de Kurt ligeramente.— Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y quise que tuvieras algo que te recordara este día.

— Gracias, —dijo Kurt sinceramente.— Es hermoso. Así como tú. —le sonrió suavemente, ambos tímidos una vez más cuando Kurt pasó su pulgar sobre la parte posterior de la mano de Blaine.— ¿Ya llegaron tus padres?

— Todavía no, tenían que recoger algo. Pero estarán aquí pronto, —le dijo con otro beso rápido.

Blaine se acercó a zancadas a saludar a Finn y a Rachel, presentándose él mismo con los papás de ella antes de seguir a Will Schuester para darle las gracias.

— No te preocupes, —sonrió Will amistosamente.— Espero que todo vaya bien para los dos, de verdad que sí. Seguiré en contacto con Kurt, tal vez podamos quedar para cuando regrese para las vacaciones.

— Suena bien, —sonrió Blaine, luego rió cuando escuchó un muy fuerte "¡Kurt, cariño!" detrás de él.

— Será mejor que me vaya, mis padres están aquí.

— ¿Cooper? —Kurt se quedó mirando con incredulidad mientras el hermano de Blaine se dirigía hacia él y lo abrazaba cálidamente.

— El primero y el único. Sólo yo, me temo. Claire tuvo que trabajar y Maddie y Taylor están todavía en la escuela.

— ¿Volaste toda esta distancia sólo para mi graduación?

— ¡Por supuesto! No iba a perderme la graduación de mi hermanito, ¿o sí? —rió cuando se abrazaron cálidamente otra vez.

— Blaine, mi amor, Párate junto a Kurt para que pueda tomarles una foto, —su mamá decía con entusiasmo.— Maravilloso. ¿Burt? ¿Carole? ¿Podrían venir de prisa? Excelente. Ahora Finn y Rachel también. Oh, y Cooper. Mike, será mejor que también vengas, pero no pongan caras bobas. Qué grande familia, —se emocionó.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Y tú? —la llamó Blaine.

— Oh, también yo, —dijo ella dándole su cámara a Will con instrucciones para que tomara la foto.

— No creo haber sido más feliz, —dijo Kurt mientras sonreía.

— Ni siquiera te has graduado todavía, —rió Blaine apretando su cintura.

— No estoy muy seguro de querer graduarme. —cuando terminaron con las fotos, el grupo se separó mientras los padres comenzaban a dirigirse al interior.— Aquí es cuando realmente empieza el trabajo pesado.

— NYADA será cosa fácil, —lo tranquilizó Blaine.

— No estaba hablando de eso.

— Kurt... te amo. Vamos a estar bien, ¿recuerdas? Vamos a estar bien.

Juntaron sus frentes, haciendo una mueca cuando escucharon la voz familiar.

— ¡Anderson! Por aquí, —lo llamó Santana.— Mi mamá quiere una foto de nosotros. Probablemente para que pueda decirle a todo el mundo que eres mi novio, pero como sea. Kurt, tú también.

Posaron para más fotografías y luego Blaine la abrazó fuertemente.— Te ves preciosa.

— Estoy vistiendo una toga roja y un birrete, —observó con ironía.

— Aún así hermosa. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

— Cállate abuelo.

— Cuida a Kurt por mi.

Santana abrió la boca otra vez para una réplica ingeniosa, pero al no encontrar ninguna, besó su mejilla en su lugar.— Lo haré absolutamente.

**~ * ~**

Esa noche el Lima Bean estaba atiborrado de gente. Graduados, padres y amigos se peleaban por conseguir asientos y escuchar a Blaine. Wes, Nick, Jeff y Sebastian habían tenido la precaución de llegar temprano para apartar el mayor número de mesas posibles, y todos saludaron a Kurt con una ovación cuando llegó, haciéndolo sonrojar furiosamente. Todos los de New Directions estaban ahí, hablando en voz alta unos a otros y dejando a sus padres en la parte de atrás para beber sus cafés en silencio.

— ¡Okay, okay! —Blaine habló a través del micrófono cuando tomó el escenario.— Antes de comenzar, sólo quiero decir cuán orgulloso estoy de mi hermoso novio que finalmente se graduó de la preparatoria hoy. —hizo una pausa cuando todo el mundo vitoreó.— También mis maravillosos amigos Rachel, Finn, y sobre todo Santana, a quien amo con locura, pero por favor, nunca le digan a nadie que dije eso. —bromeó con un guiño en su dirección.— Mi enormemente talentoso novio se va a la Gran Manzana para perseguir sus sueños, y yo sólo quiero desearle toda la suerte del mundo. Kurt, te amo, y esta canción es para ti. —Se sentó ante el piano y empezó a tocar 'New York' de Alicia Keys, que tuvo a todos alrededor de Kurt estirándose por sus pañuelos desechables, pero Kurt sólo miraba fijamente a Blaine y se preguntó hasta cuánto tiempo más tendría que pasar para que el dolor de su corazón pasara a un nivel aceptable de dolor.

— Va a estar bien, —dijo Sebastian a su lado, y en un sorpresivo gesto, se estiró y cubrió la mano de Kurt con la suya.— Vamos a ver por él. Y te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacer que mueva su trasero hasta Nueva York. —Kurt asintió, incapaz de hablar, pero le regaló una sonrisa trémula que Sebastian devolvió. Permaneció completamente inmóvil, con los ojos fijos mientras su corazón se rompía en silencio, preguntándose cómo decir lo que estaba en su mente.

Blaine terminó su conjunto de canciones con un caluroso aplauso, bajando del escenario y empezando a guardar su guitarra cuando escuchó una garganta aclararse nerviosamente ante el micrófono.— Blaine, —comenzó Kurt lleno de nervios.— Uh... yo sólo... esta canción... bueno, yo... no sé cómo expresar lo que siento, pero quiero cantar esto para ti. —Asintió hacia Brad en el piano y Finn en la batería cuando comenzó a cantar con voz suave, grave y más profunda de lo que Blaine había escuchado alguna vez mientras lo miraba fijamente lleno de asombro.

 _"[I'll sing it one last time for you](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqpAgMxhx30)_  
 _Then we really have to go_  
 _You've been the only thing that's right  
_ _In all I've done._

(Lo cantaré por última vez para ti  
Después nos tendremos que ir  
Tú has sido lo único bueno  
En todo lo que he hecho.)

_._

_And I can barely look at you_  
 _But every single time I do_  
 _I know we'll make it anywhere  
_ _Away from here."_

(Y apenas puedo mirarte  
Pero cada vez que lo hago  
Sé que lo haremos en cualquier lugar  
Lejos de aquí.)

Cuando Finn comenzó en la batería detrás de él, Kurt agarró el pedestal del micrófono fuertemente mientras le permitía a su voz volar alto, y sus ojos se centraron en Blaine que había encontrado su camino hacia al frente del escenario.

 _"Light up, light up_  
 _As if you have a choice_  
 _Even if you cannot hear my voice  
_ _I'll be right beside you dear._

(Brilla, brilla  
Como si tuvieras opción  
Aunque no puedas escuchar mi voz  
Estaré justo a tu lado, mi amor.)

_._

_Louder louder_  
 _And we'll run for our lives_  
 _I can hardly speak I understand  
_ _Why you can't raise your voice to say._

(Más alto, más alto  
Correremos por nuestras vidas  
Apenas puedo hablar, pero entiendo  
Por qué no puedes alzar tu voz para decirlo.)

_._

_To think I might not see those eyes_  
 _Makes it so hard not to cry_  
 _And as we say our long goodbye  
_ _I nearly do.)_

(Pensar que podría no volver a ver aquellos ojos  
Hace que sea tan difícil no llorar  
Y mientras nos decimos nuestro largo adiós  
Casi lo hago.)

_._

_Light up, light up_  
 _As if you have a choice_  
 _Even if you cannot hear my voice  
_ _I'll be right beside you dear._

(Brilla, brilla  
Como si tuvieras opción  
Aunque no puedas escuchar mi voz  
Estaré justo a tu lado, mi amor.)

_._

_Louder louder_  
 _And we'll run for our lives_  
 _I can hardly speak I understand  
_ _Why you can't raise your voice to say."_

(Más alto, más alto  
Correremos por nuestras vidas  
Apenas puedo hablar, pero entiendo  
Por qué no puedes alzar tu voz para decirlo.)

Kurt cerró los ojos, incapaz de mirar a Blaine afligido con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Sin embargo no hacía intento alguno por limpiarlas, sólo lo miraba y lo miraba mientras sentía que su mundo se hacía añicos a su alrededor.

 _"Light up, light up_  
 _As if you have a choice_  
 _Even if you cannot hear my voice  
_ _I'll be right beside you dear._

(Brilla, brilla  
Como si tuvieras opción  
Aunque no puedas escuchar mi voz  
Estaré justo a tu lado, mi amor.)

.

 _Louder louder_  
 _And we'll run for our lives_  
 _I can hardly speak I understand  
_ _Why you can't raise your voice to say."_

(Más alto, más alto  
Correremos por nuestras vidas  
Apenas puedo hablar, pero entiendo  
Por qué no puedes alzar tu voz para decirlo.)

Al final de la canción hubo un momento de silencio en toda la cafetería, e incluso su familia y amigos más cercanos sentían como si se hubieran inmiscuido en un momento muy privado y personal entre la pareja. Luego Cooper comenzó a aplaudir cuando Kurt se hundió en el suelo y se rompió. Blaine se movió entonces, saltando hacia el escenario y tomándolo en sus brazos.

— Mi niño, mi niño precioso, —lloró, incapaz de contener sus propias lágrimas.— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cantaste eso aquí?

— Tenía que hacerlo, —Kurt jadeó entre sollozos.— Yo... yo sólo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí si me necesitas. Aquí, —dijo él, poniendo su mano en el corazón de Blaine. El bullicio general a su alrededor continuó, aunque los padres y amigos de la pareja permanecían inmóviles, llenos de nervios, sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo mientras Kurt y Blaine se mecían suavemente uno en brazos del otro.

— Por favor, Blaine. —sollozó Kurt, roto y desesperado.— Por favor ven conmigo. No puedo hacerlo solo. _No quiero_ hacerlo solo.

— Kurt, yo... —negó con la cabeza tristemente mientras miraba dentro de esos ojos inundados de lágrimas, dolor y miedo.— No puedo.

Fue Cooper quien atrapó a Kurt mientras partía de la cafetería hacia el oscuro estacionamiento, empujándolo por la cintura sobre un trozo de hierba donde lo abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraba, consolándolo lo mejor que podía.

— No lo hará, —lloró Kurt.— ¡Se lo pregunté otra vez y no lo hará!

— Pero tú sabes por qué. —dijo Cooper con dulzura.

— Porque necesito tener esta aventura por mi cuenta, —imitó Kurt amargamente.— Pero no lo quiero hacer por mi cuenta. Lo quiero ahí conmigo, ¡a mi lado!

— Pero no va a ser mientras estés en Nueva York, Kurt. Lo sabes.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Cooper se le quedó mirando aturdido a través de la oscuridad.— No te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad?

— ¿Decirme qué?


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción de este capítulo es "Goodbye my lover" de James Blunt

— Oh mierda, —exhaló Cooper mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.— Kurt... esto es muy difícil para mi, pero creo que tienes que saberlo. Voy en contra de los deseos de mi hermano, pero de todos modos, ahora tú también eres como un hermano para mi, así que... —respiró profundamente y exclamó,— Blaine nunca tuvo intención de mudarse contigo a Nueva York. El día en que se alejó de ahí, juró que nunca regresaría, y él nunca va a retractarse de esa promesa.

— ¿Qué? —Kurt lo miró fijamente, sin habla y tratando de procesar esa noticia.— ¿Por qué?

— La primera vez que fuiste a visitarnos, tenías dieciséis y tú y yo estábamos viendo a Maddie y a Taylor jugar softball, ¿lo recuerdas?

— Sí.

— Tú estabas sentado ahí diciéndome que querías ir a NYADA, trabajar en Broadway... todo eso. Hablé con Blaine sobre esto, le dije que debía decírtelo, pero se rehusó. Siempre ha sostenido que tienes que seguir tus sueños. Puedo ver su punto. A sus treinta y tres años, siente que ya ha tenido esas oportunidades, esas experiencias y quiere lo mismo para ti antes de que te establezcas.

— Pero lo quiero a mi lado, —sollozó Kurt.— No entiendo por qué pensaría que esto es lo mejor para mi.

— Porque es Nueva York, —le explicó Cooper.— ¿Alguna vez te dijo cómo fue para él después de la muerte de Luke?

— Dijo que no podía establecerse ahí, es por eso que él y Wes se mudaron.

— Fue peor que eso, Kurt. Fue horrible. Solía tener pesadillas insoportables que lo dejaban jalándose el cabello a mechones o rasguñando su cara hasta estar sangrando. Terminaba durmiendo en la cama de Wes casi todas las noches. No podía dejar de ver a Luke, entonces descubrió que si bebía suficiente whiskey podía sobrellevarlo y dejar de soñar. Entonces empezó. Wes me llamó totalmente desesperado y volé hacia allá. No serías capaz de conciliar el Blaine que ves hoy en día con el Blaine que yo vi en ese entonces. Estaba en el límite, Kurt. Tenía ataques de pánico cada que salía a la calle, así que se volvió un recluso virtual. Era grosero e hiriente con Wes, quien trabajaba todo el día con muy pocas horas de sueño, y luego Blaine se gastaba todo su dinero en bebida. Todo se volvió peor cuando no tuvieron dinero para la renta. Wes terminó golpeándolo. Al final llamé a mamá y a papá y les dije todo. Ha sido la única vez que he visto a mamá gritarle, pero de verdad gritarle. Papá se enteró de un trabajo en Dalton y Wes decidió que regresarían. Y así se hizo. Blaine no tuvo otra opción. Le debe a Wes toda su maldita vida, te lo digo en serio. Pero esa nube se disipó el día en que llegó a casa. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Digo, no estaba arreglado o algo -todo lo contrario, pero podía respirar otra vez. Y justo en ese momento dijo que no volvería a poner un pie en esa ciudad nunca más.

— No tenía idea, —Kurt sollozó mientras se limpiaba los ojos.—Pero.. él me dijo que nunca lo amó.

— No lo hizo. No como te ama a ti. Eres el primero y el único que se ha robado su corazón. Pero has visto como es con sus amigos, incluso con Sebastian. Los ama entrañablemente y haría cualquier cosa por ellos. Era igual con Luke. Creo que por encima de todo, tenían una amistad más que una relación amorosa, y dormían juntos ocasionalmente. Es mas o menos como era. Pero lo destruyó el no poder ser él quien lo salvara. Que no pudo ayudarlo, y en última instancia, que lo perdió porque estaba siendo terco. No es como yo lo veo, pero es lo que él piensa. Blaine lo da todo por las personas a las que quiere, Kurt. Lo sabes. Nunca había conocido a nadie -exceptuando a sus amigos- que lo correspondiera de la misma manera. Pero tú lo haces, y eso ha sido lo mejor para todos nosotros cuando los vemos juntos -que ha encontrado a alguien que lo ama con la misma intensidad.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Simplemente no lo entiendo, —meditó Kurt sombríamente mientras jugaba con el pasto a sus pies.— No tenía que ir a NYADA, podía haber ido a cualquier lugar.

— Porque no iba a querer sentir que te estaba deteniendo, —suspiró Cooper.— Él quiere hacer lo correcto contigo de la forma en que siente que no lo hizo con Luke... Sólo que no se da cuenta de lo que tú quieres y necesitas. Sólo puede ver ese camino predeterminado que él piensa que es el correcto. No quiere ser el que hizo que todo vaya mal para ti.

— ¡Estoy endemoniadamente enojado! —explotó Kurt súbitamente.— Lo ha echado todo a perder, nos ha echado a perder. He estado con él por dos años y en ningún momento me dijo que no quería regresar a Nueva York. Incluso la semana pasada, cuando por fin me dijo directamente que no iba a ir conmigo, nunca me dijo la verdadera razón. Sólo me tiró esa mierda de que hay mucho para descubrir y cómo no quiere arrastrarme. ¡Me ha engañado por dos jodidos años!

— Kurt...

— Lo ha arruinado todo, Cooper. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en él cuando sé que me engañó tan de buena gana?

— No, Kurt. No puedes verlo así, —imploró Cooper.— No te mintió por un capricho...

— ¡Lo que es aún peor! —gritó Kurt mientras se ponía de pie.— Él deliberadamente me hizo trabajar bajo la idea errónea de que estaba tratando de ser desinteresado, dejándome abrir mis alas y tomarme mi tiempo para ser joven y sin preocupaciones, cuando todo el tiempo era porque él estaba siendo condenadamente débil para decírmelo a la cara. Estoy harto, —Kurt buscó en su bolsillo las llaves de su auto y se encaminó hacia él a través del estacionamiento.— Estoy harto de él y estoy harto de nosotros. Voy a su casa a recoger mis cosas y luego me alejaré de todo esto.

— Kurt... escúchame, —rogó Cooper.— Blaine y tú... son más fuertes que esto. Tómate tu tiempo, todo el tiempo que necesites pero no le des la espalda lleno de ira, porque de otra manera, va a ser muy difícil regresar. Ve a casa -a tu casa- llama a Blaine la próxima semana y... no sé, encuéntrense para tomar café o algo, en un terreno neutral donde puedan hablar de forma civilizada. Por favor, te lo suplico. No termines con él. Vas a...

— ¿Voy a qué? —explotó Kurt mientras abría la puerta del auto.— ¿Voy a romperle el corazón? ya sabes, apenas el lunes él me preguntó si había roto el mío. Le aseguré que todavía estaba intacto. Pero ahora... ahora... lo ha roto en mil pedazos y no creo que pueda llegar a sanar.

Corrió a toda prisa a través de la noche, dejando a Cooper regresar abatido al interior de la cafetería e impartir la noticia de la ausencia de Kurt. Blaine estaba sentado, llorando en voz baja con el brazo de su padre alrededor de su hombro mientras Burt lo miraba. Carole y Sara estaban abrazadas, hablando en voz baja, y todo el lugar parecía haber adoptado la atmósfera de un mausoleo.

— Tenemos un grave problema, —murmuró Cooper a Wes y a Santana.

— Le dijiste a Kurt, ¿no es así? —preguntó Wes, suspirando cuando Cooper asintió.

— ¿Decirle a Kurt qué cosa? —preguntó Santana.

— Que Blaine no iría a la universidad con él porque nunca regresaría a Nueva York, —le dijo Wes.

— ¿Lo que significa?

— Que si hubiera ido a cualquier otro lugar, Blaine habría empacado sus cosas dispuesto a seguirlo.

— Oh mierda.

— Exactamente.

— ¿Dónde está Kurt? —preguntó Santana con preocupación.

— Fue a la casa de Blaine a recoger sus cosas, —dijo Cooper débilmente.— No sé qué hacer.

— Bien. —Poniéndose de pie, se alisó la falda y caminó hacia la mesa de Blaine donde inmediatamente le dio un golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

— ¡Ow!

— Tú maldito imbécil, —le gritó.— Tu novio está en tu casa justo ahora recogiendo todas sus pertenencias y preparándose para salir de tu vida para siempre. Mueve tu maldito trasero ahora y ve a arreglar todo este lío, Anderson. ¿Qué demonios te hizo pensar que era una buena idea no decirle que no irías a Nueva York?

— ¡Sí se lo dije! —objetó mientras se masajeaba la cabeza.

— Bueno, no le mencionaste que si se hubiera ido a cualquier otro lugar, te habrías mudado con él. Y ahora ya se enteró.

— Mierda.

— Bastante, —dijo ella con sarcasmo.— Ahora, ve. Tienes una oportunidad de arreglar esto.

Blaine condujo tan rápido como pudo con manos que temblaban incontrolablemente en el volante. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta cuando vio que el auto de kurt todavía estaba en la entrada y corrió al interior de la casa y subió las escaleras.

Una de las maletas de Blaine yacía abierta sobre la cama, con ropa, artículos de tocador, libros y DVD's arrojados desordenadamente en ella, otra pila estaba junto a la maleta, y Blaine de pronto se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de cosas de Kurt que habían ido a parar a su casa a lo largo de dos añor. Kurt estaba sentado al final de la cama, mirando fijamente hacia la TV apagada, luciendo pálido y demacrado.

— Nunca tuviste la intención de venir conmigo, ¿verdad? —le dijo sin voltear a verlo.

— No, —susurró Blaine con voz llena de pena y remordimiento.

— Si hubiera ido a cualquier otro lugar -no sé... Oregon, Maine... cualquier lugar... ¿habrías venido conmigo?

— Probablemente, —admitió Blaine en voz baja.— De hecho, sí.

— Decidiste por mi.

— Por nosotros, Kurt. Decidí por los dos.

— ¿Y quién te dio ese derecho? —estalló Kurt poniéndose de pie y girando para encararlo.— ¿Qué te da derecho a decidir algo así para los dos sin haber hablado primero conmigo? ¿Sabes que habría cambiado mis planes?

— Sí, lo sé, y es por eso que no dije nada.

— No vas a venir, —dijo Kurt con su voz repentinamente pequeña.

— No puedo. Lo siento, Kurt... es demasiado claustrofóbico para mi. Demasiados malos recuerdos a donde quiera que voltee. Yo... no puedo ser la persona que quiero ser si vivo ahí. Siento que esa ciudad me carcome, me arrastra, me agobia y me recuerda a la persona que fui -la persona que él fue, y yo... no puedo hacer eso.

— Pero... no entiendo... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

— Porque no podría ser capaz de vivir sabiendo que no seguiste tu sueño por mi culpa.

— Pero _tú_ eres mi sueño, Blaine. ¿No lo entiendes?

— No... Por favor no.

— No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. No puedo creer que estemos terminando por esto. —La mano de Kurt cubrió su boca mientras trataba de ahogar el gemido de angustia que podía sentir creciendo en su interior.

— No estamos terminando, Kurt. Por favor no digas eso. No hay forma en que te deje ir.

— ¿Qué más podemos hacer? —gritó, lanzando sus manos al aire en desesperación.— Se trata de los siguientes tres años de mi vida, Blaine. No sé cómo lo voy a hacer. No sé cómo voy a sobrevivir tres años sin ti. Estaré constantemente preguntándome si estás siendo honesto en las cosas que me dices por teléfono, siempre preocupado de que no me hayas dicho la verdad.

— Lo haré, te lo prometo, —suplicó Blaine.— Lo siento, Kurt. Siento muchísimo no haber sido honesto contigo pero habías puesto tu corazón en NYADA y...

— ¡Había puesto mi corazón en ti, Blaine! ¡En estar contigo!

— Todavía hay días feriados, —intentó Blaine.— El Día de Acción de Gracias, las vacaciones navideñas. Puedes visitarme los fines de semana. Y todavía tendremos nuestros veranos...

— ¡Pero todo se trata de mi! —lloró Kurt.— ¿No te das cuenta? Cada cosa que dijiste se trata de mi yendo hacia ti. Me estás diciendo que ni siquiera me visitarás.

— No puedo, —susurró con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

— Pensé que yo significaba más que todo eso, Blaine. Pensé que seríamos lo suficientemente fuertes juntos para vencer tus demonios. Obviamente me equivoqué.

— Kurt... Tú significas todo para mi.

— ¿Entonces por qué me estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué nos haces esto? —dijo Kurt desesperado mientras su voz se quebraba.

— ¡Porque necesitas esto! Necesitas darle una oportunidad a tus sueños, Kurt. Te lo mereces más que cualquier otra persona que conozca. Necesitas tener esas oportunidades.

— ¡Pura mierda! —gritó más enojado que nunca mientras sus manos se cerraban en un puño.— Estás haciendo esto porque eres un cobarde y porque eres débil. Has estado aquí dos años diciéndome lo mismo una y otra vez, alimentando la misma idea, mintiéndome y engañándome deliberadamente.

— No estaba mintiendo...

— ¿Entonces qué estuviste haciendo? ¿Eh? —comenzó a meter más cosas en la maleta mientras negaba con la cabeza con desesperación.— Dios sabe cuanto te amo, Blaine, y te dije el otro día que esperaba que fuera suficiente. Bueno, pues no lo es. No cuando uno de nosotros es un maestro en el arte del engaño.

— ¡No lo soy! —lloró Blaine desesperado.— Te amo más que a nada, más que nadie. Eres lo único que necesito. Puedo sobrevivir sin cualquier cosa pero no sin ti, nunca sin ti. No lo hice para engañarte, no decidí que era divertido mentirte. Simplemente no podía soportar la idea de hacerte pasar tres años en una universidad donde no fueras del todo feliz. No deberías conformarte con una segunda opción sólo por mis miedos e inseguridades.

— Sin embargo no habría sido asi, —sollozó Kurt, su aliento atorado en la garganta mientras luchaba por hablar.— Habría sido perfecto, incluso si hubiera sido en la maldita Universidad de Alaska, porque nos tendríamos a nosotros.

— Oh Dios, Kurt, —se lamentó Blaine.— Lo siento tanto.

— No es suficiente, Blaine, —Kurt se limpió los ojos, cerró la maleta y la colocó a sus pies.— ¿Sabes lo mucho que has perdido?

— No, —susurró Blaine horrorizado.— No, por favor, Kurt. No hagas esto. Te lo suplico.

— Lo siento, Blaine, pero no creo que podamos superar esto. ¿Puedes... puedes empacar el resto de mis cosas por favor? —dijo ahogadamente.— Dáselas a Wes y yo pasaré por ellas antes de irme.

— Kurt, por favor...

— No, Blaine. —Lo empujó al pasar rápidamente hacia las escaleras, arrastrando la maleta detrás de él. Blaine corrió detrás, hacia la oscuridad donde trató desesperadamente de no dejar que Kurt abriera la puerta del auto.

— No puedes... no podemos... eres mi alma gemela, Kurt. Por favor.

— Blaine, por favor quítate. De verdad no quiero tener que empujarte.

— Déjame abrazarte, mi niño precioso. Sólo déjame abrazarte.

Negando con la cabeza, Kurt alcanzó la manija de la puerta y un angustiado Blaine no ofreció resistencia.

— Te amo, Kurt. Te amo demasiado.

— Yo también te amo, viejito. Y por si sirve de algo, siempre te amaré.

**~ * ~**

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron en una confusión mental para Blaine. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo acurrucado en el lado de la cama de Kurt, mirando hacia la distancia. Cooper se quedó por unos días, durmiendo junto a él, listo para despertar y abrazarlo en cuanto se daba cuenta que estaba llorando. Lo obligó a comer, a ducharse y a cambiarse de ropa, pero el resto del tiempo Blaine no respondía.

— ¿Crees que deba llamar a Kurt? —Cooper le preguntó a su madre mientras ella estaba de pie en la estufa de Blaine preparando la cena.

— No, —negó con la cabeza.— hablé con Carole esta mañana y Kurt está igual. La única persona que tiene permitido entrar a su habitación es Fnn, él no deja ni siquiera que Rachel entre porque le recuerda a Nueva York y todo lo que ha perdido por mudarse allá. —suspiró pesadamente mientras revolvía la salsa para la pasta, conteniendo las lágrimas.— Nunca pensé que iban a romper, —dijo ella en voz baja.— Simplemente... creí en ellos desde el primer momento en que conocí a Kurt. Tu padre y yo hablamos esa noche. Discutimos la diferencia de edades, que en ese momento era más que evidente, digo, era un niño. Pero los dos sabíamos de alguna manera que eso no iba a importar. Y ahora...

— Yo creo que con el tiempo van a buscar la manera de regresar, —dijo Cooper mientras preparaba una bandeja para llevarla a la habitación de Blaine.

— Eso espero, mi amor, —dijo su madre llena de tristeza.— De verdad lo espero.

**~ * ~**

— ¿Kurt? —la voz de su papá era incierta cuando tocó a la puerta.— Kurt, Santana está aquí. Le voy a decir que pase, ¿okay?

— No, no está bien, —le dijo de vuelta.

— Kurt, está preocupada por ti. Ha llamado cinco veces por cada día.

— Estará aquí por órdenes de él, —dijo Kurt lleno de coraje a través de la puerta.— Y no quiero escuchar nada de lo que él tenga que decir.

— Ella no ha visto a Blaine, —le aseguró Burt.— Él no ha visto o hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con Wes.

Burt tomó su silencio como una afirmación y la hizo subir por las escaleras cargada con bebidas y aperitivos de parte de Carole, quien cada vez estaba más preocupada por la falta de apetito de Kurt.

— Hey, —dijo ella tan brillante como pudo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le gritó.

— Se agradable. —Puso la comida en el escritorio, dándole una lata de coca y una rebanada de pastel a Kurt, quien prontamente los colocó en la mesita de noche con disgusto.— Te preguntaría como estás, pero te ves como una mierda así que tomaré eso como respuesta.— dijo ella sin preámbulos.— Debes ducharte.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque en diez días se supone que seré tu nueva compañera de cuarto, y tanto Rachel como yo te preferimos aseado.

— Déjame en paz.

— No.

— Bien. Entonces siéntate ahí y habla contigo misma, no te voy a escuchar.

— Sin embargo lo harás.— dijo coloquialmente.— Ya sabes, tuve que decirle adiós a Britt también.

— No es lo mismo.

— Tienes razón, no lo es. La amo profundamente, pero no estoy enamorada de ella. Duele, terminar las cosas así e iniciar un nuevo capítulo en mi vida, pero lo voy a superar. No me puedo imaginar lo que debe ser para ti en este momento. Sólo espero ser lo suficientemente afortunada para algún día poder experimentar un amor como el tuyo y el de Blaine. Sólo que yo nunca lo dejaría ir.

— Él me lastimó más que nadie.

— Así es el amor, —argumentó mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a él y jugaba distraídamente con su cabello.— Tienes el corazón de esa persona en tus manos. Tienes el poder de hacer a esa persona más feliz de lo que nunca conoció, y también el poder de romper su corazón. Lo que cuenta es cómo eligas ejercer ese poder. Blaine nunca te habría hecho daño voluntariamente, lo sabes bien. Él fue un completo idiota, alguien que se equivocó, y alguien que de verdad pensaba que estaba actuando por tu propio bien. No te estoy pidiendo que caigas en sus brazos y lo perdones instantáneamente, pero te estoy pidiendo que pienses largo y tendido si realmente lo quieres fuera de tu vida para siempre o si algún día vas a querer dar un paso hacia la reconciliacion. Porque si así va a ser... es mejor que se lo hagas saber antes de que te vayas y así darle una pequeña chispa de esperanza a la que aferrarse. Ambos están en una agonía incalculable justo ahora, y si ambos saben que un día...

— No. Se acabó.

— Kurt, deberías...

— ¿Debería qué? —atacó Kurt.— ¿Debería pensar en ello? ¿Qué demonios crees que he estado haciendo estos cinco días y cinco noches? ¿Eh?

— Okay, —suspiro derrotada.— Si eso es lo que quieres... Me tengo que ir, —le dijo al momento de besarlo amablemente en la mejilla.— Voy a visitar a Blaine el fin de semana para despedirme.

— No me importa.

**~ * ~**

Cooper de mala gana regresó a LA al siguiente día, tratando -pero sin conseguirlo- de convencer a Blaine de que fuera con él.— Él podría venir, —explicó Blaine mientras miraba hacia la ventana por enésima vez ese día.— Y si no estoy aquí, nunca lo sabré.

Pero Kurt no fue. Wes llegó en su lugar, maleta en mano e ignorando los gemidos de protesta de Baine mientras se instalaba en la habitación para invitados. El fin de semana trajo a Santana, ofreciendo una débil sonrisa cuando se sentó incómoda en su mismo sillón y Blaine no dijo nada. Wes iba y venía alrededor, preparando bebidas y tratando de hacer conversación, pero Blaine seguía sin responder.

— Okay, —Santana resopló finalmente, lanzando sus manos al aire en desesperación.— Lo voy a decir. Blaine, vine a visitarte para poder despedirnos. Estás siendo realmente muy grosero. Sé que no te sientes bien, sé que estás enloqueciendo, pero Wes y yo estamos aquí porque nos preocupas. ¡Habla, maldita sea! ¡Llora, grita, tira cosas, ruega por información sobre Kurt, no sé, pero haz algo!

— ¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntó Blaine en un tono monótono.

— Mañana, —respondió en voz baja.— Rachel y yo conduciremos, Kurt volará cuando esté listo.

— ¿Él está bien?

— No, —dijo Santana con honestidad.— Y tú tampoco.

— Lo amo, —fue lo único que Blaine pudo decir antes de soltarse a llorar una vez más. Santana fue hacia él, acariciando su cabello mientras lloraba.— Lo siento. Lo siento mucho por ustedes, porque he lastimado a su amigo y nunca quise...

— Blaine, tú también eres nuestro amigo. Estoy aquí por ambos, de igual manera Wes, Sebastian, Finn... todo el mundo. Bueno, excepto Rachel. Ella está un poco enojada contigo.

— Yo estoy más que enojado conmigo, —sollozó Blaine,— Me odio tanto.

— Okay, Wes, no sé lo que pienses, pero ¿Blaine? Mi consejo es que trates de sobrellevarlo. Has sido un idiota, Kurt necesita tiempo para procesarlo e ir a esa ciudad y luego pensar en el perdón. Él no ha dicho nada, pero mi conjetura es que esto no ha terminado. Dale todo el tiempo que necesite, y con el tiempo, él vendrá de nuevo a ti.

— Lo que yo pienso exactamente, —dijo Wes cuando se unió a ellos en el sofá.— Se lo he estado diciendo.

— Y lo que sea que hagas, la respuesta no está en el fondo de una botella de whiskey, así que no te molestes en mirar hacia allá.

— No he tomado nada, —dijo Blaine aturdido.— Aunque he querido. Estoy tan asustado de que Kurt venga, me mire y se vuelva a ir. Voy a esperar, ¿saben?— dijo mirándolos a ambos.— Esperaré eternamente si es necesario, pero nunca lo voy a dejar de amar, y nunca dejaré de tener fe.

— Bueno, eso suena infinitamente más esperanzador que lo que hiciste hace días, —dijo Wes golpeando su pierna.— Lo conseguirás, amigo. Ambos lo harán.

— Okay, será mejor que me vaya, —dijo Santana cuando se puso de pie.— Yo um... te veré pronto, supongo.— Miró hacia el suelo y tragó duro.— Tal vez no sea un buen momento, pero has sido un gran amigo para mi, Blaine. Por favor no me olvides.

— No lo haré, —le respondió, poniendose de pie para abrazarla.— Te amo muchísimo. Siempre serás mi mejor chica.

**~ * ~**

Para cuando el Viernes llegó, Blaine estaba nuevamente hundido en la miseria y la desesperación cuando se dio cuenta que Kurt debió haberse ido ya a Nueva York. Wes muy de mala gana viajó a Cincinnati para las bodas de oro de sus padres, completamente incapaz de mover a Blaine que se había instalado en su cama una vez más. Dormía irregularmente, tomando siestas de manera intermitente y mirando hacia el techo entretanto. Los libros, la TV -incluso la música- no despertaban nigún interés en él mientras se preguntaba si Santana estaría bien, si Kurt con el tiempo regresaría con él, y si sí, cuánto tiempo le tomaría. Se perdió en el sueño nuevamente, despertando con un sobresalto cuando alguien cayó en la cama junto a él.

— Levántate, —le ordenó Sebastian mientras lo arrastraba a la fuerza fuera de la cama.

— Vete a la mierda.

— No soy Wes, —continuó mientras lo jalaba de los brazos hacia el baño y abría el grifo de la ducha.— No estoy preparado para disfrutar de tu miseria. Nick está allá abajo preparando comida, Jeff está en camino. Báñate y vístete.

— No.

— Haz lo que quieras, pero vas a lucir realmente descuidado tocando en el Lima Bean en pijama.

— ¿Eh?

— Es viernes, Blaine. Tienes un concierto. Faltaste al de la semana pasada, no puedes volver a hacerlo. ¿Entonces te vas a desvestir sólo o voy a tener que ayudarte?

— No puedo cantar.

— Sí puedes y lo vas a hacer.

— No puedo hacerlo, —repitió Blaine a Jeff cuando lo obligó a entrar al auto.

— Sí, sí puedes. Vamos, Blaine. Sé que apesta, pero sólo tienes que intentar y empezar a vivir de nuevo.

— Eres malo, —puso mala cara cuando Jeff le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

— Ajá. También dijiste eso cuando Luke murió. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

— Que era un niño.

— Correcto. Iré contigo.

— ¿Podrías manejar entonces?

— Nope, tienes que enfocar tu mente en otra cosa, para variar, incluso si es sólo el camino. Ahora en marcha.

Su juego de canciones fue corto, taciturno, pero afortunadamente el Lima Bean estaba bastante tranquilo, y Blaine se dio cuenta que podía perderse en la música, cerrando los ojos y dejando que su alma se llenara de pensamientos de Kurt.— Y bueno... esta es mi última canción de la noche, —dijo en el micrófono.— Um... y es para Kurt -como la mayoría de mis canciones lo son. Pero no... no es... bueno. —hizo una pausa para aspirar una bocanada de aire.— Es una canción que yo esperaba nunca tener que cantar, pero empezamos con James Blunt, dos años y medio atrás- y parece apropiado que debamos... debamos terminar de la misma manera, aún cuando él no esté aquí para escucharme.

— Qué agradable velada está resultando, —murmuró Sebastian sarcásticamente cuando [Blaine empezó a cantar.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVyggTKDcOE#aid=P-bqmz-oj4k)

_"Did I disappoint you or let you down?_   
_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_   
_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_   
_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._   
_So I took what's mine by eternal right._   
_Took your soul out into the night._   
_It may be over but it won't stop there,_   
_I am here for you if you'd only care._   
_You touched my heart you touched my soul._   
_You changed my life and all my goals._   
_And love is blind and that I knew when,_   
_My heart was blinded by you._   
_I've kissed your lips and held your hand._   
_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._   
_I know you well, I know your smell._   
_I've been addicted to you._

(¿Te decepcioné o te fallé?  
¿Debo sentirme culpable o debo dejar que me culpen?  
Porque vi el final antes de empezar,  
Porque vi que estabas cegado y supe que había ganado.  
Así que tomé lo que es mío por derecho eterno.  
Tomé tu alma al anochecer.  
Tal vez haya acabado pero esto no termina aquí,  
Estoy aquí para ti si tan sólo te importara.  
Tocaste mi corazón, tocaste mi alma,  
Cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas.  
Y el amor es ciego y eso lo supe  
cuando mi corazón fue cegado por ti.  
He besado tus labios y sostenido tu mano.  
Compartí tus sueños, compartí tu cama.  
Te conozco bien, conozco tu olor.  
He sido adicto a ti.)

_._

_Goodbye my lover._   
_Goodbye my friend._   
_You have been the one,_   
_You have been the one for me._   
_Goodbye my lover._   
_Goodbye my friend._   
_You have been the one,_   
_You have been the one for me._

(Adiós mi amor.  
Adiós mi amigo.  
Has sido el único,  
Has sido el único para mi.  
Adiós mi amor.  
Adiós mi amigo.  
Has sido el único,  
Has sido el único para mi.)

_._

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,_   
_You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take._   
_And as you move on, remember me,_   
_Remember us and all we used to be_   
_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._   
_I've watched you sleeping for a while._   
_I'd be the father of your child._   
_I'd spend a lifetime with you._   
_I know your fears and you know mine._   
_We've had our doubts but now we're fine,_   
_And I love you, I swear that's true._   
_I cannot live without you._

(Soy un soñador pero cuando despierto,  
No puedes romper mi espíritu - son mis sueños los que te llevas.  
Y mientras avances, recuérdame,  
recuérdanos y todo lo que solíamos ser.  
Te he visto llorar, te he visto sonreir.  
Te he visto dormir durante un tiempo.  
Yo sería el padre de tus hijos.  
Pasaría toda una vida contigo.  
Conozco tus miedos y conoces los míos.  
Hemos tenido nuestras dudas, pero ahora estamos bien,  
Y te amo, te juro que es verdad.  
No puedo vivir sin ti.)

_._

_Goodbye my lover._   
_Goodbye my friend._   
_You have been the one,_   
_You have been the one for me._   
_Goodbye my lover._   
_Goodbye my friend._   
_You have been the one,_   
_You have been the one for me._

(Adiós mi amor.  
Adiós mi amigo.  
Has sido el único,  
Has sido el único para mi.  
Adiós mi amor.  
Adiós mi amigo.  
Has sido el único,  
Has sido el único para mi.)

_._

_And I still hold your hand in mine,_   
_In mine when I'm asleep._   
_And I will bare my soul in time_   
_When I'm kneeling at your feet._

(Y aún sostengo tu mano en la mía,  
En la mía cuando duermo.  
Y voy a desnudar mi alma en el momento  
En que me arrodille a tus pies.)

_._

_Goodbye my lover._   
_Goodbye my friend._   
_You have been the one._   
_You have been the one for me."_

(Adiós mi amor.  
Adiós mi amigo.  
Has sido el único,  
Has sido el único para mi.)

Terminó la canción y miró hacia arriba con lágrimas en los ojos. Su mandíbula cayó cuando vió la inconfundible figura de Kurt de pie en la parte trasera de la cafetería, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente mientras lágrimas silenciosas se abrían paso por su rostro.

— Esa canción fue... —Nick comenzó mientras caminaba hacia él, pero Blaine lo hizo a un lado y se movió rápidamente entre las mesas, esos ojos azules lo atraían cada vez más hasta que finalmente estuvo de pie frente a él.

— Supuse que te habías ido, —dijo Blaine, su voz era apenas un susurro como si tuviera miedo de asustarlo y alejarlo.

— Mi vuelo sale mañana en la mañana, a las siete, —respondió Kurt con un tono igual de inestable e inseguro mientras giraba las llaves del auto en sus manos una y otra vez.

— Bien, —Blaine asintió una vez y luego lo miró fijamente, sin saber por dónde empezar.

— Llévame a casa, Blaine. Llévame a la cama y hazme el amor.

— No creo que...

— Por favor. —Era una petición, no una pregunta y Blaine asintió otra vez alcanzando las llaves de su auto.

— Sígueme.

No hubo una sóla palabra entre ambos mientras permanecían en la penumbra de la habitación de Blaine, aunque se encontró en slilencio ofreciendo una oración de agradecimiento de que Nick hubiera cambiado las sábanas en la mañana. Kurt estaba congelado, con el rostro solemne mientras miraba a Blaine directamente a los ojos.

— Te amo tanto, —susurró Kurt, y Blaine estampó sus labios con los de él desesperadamente, sosteniendo el rostro de Kurt en sus manos mientras lo devoraba. Se aferraban el uno al otro frenéticamente, su necesidad por el otro era evidente en la forma en que sus manos tiraban de la ropa y de las cremalleras. Fue sólo hasta que ambos estuvieron en ropa interior que se separaron, jadeantes, mientras el tacto de Blaine se volvía una caricia amorosa en la mejilla de Kurt.

— Yo también te amo. Te amo, —repetía, acariciando bajo la barbilla de Kurt y besándolo suavemente.— Te amo, te amo, siempre.— Recostó a Kurt cuidadosamente en la cama, conduciendo a su más preciado amor con el máximo de los cuidados mientras se cernía sobre él, sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas contenidas y contemplándolo con asombro.— Eternamente hermoso, —exhaló suavemente, besando la punta de su nariz.— El niño más hermoso que alguna vez existió.

— Mi viejito, —dijo Kurt en respuesta, una pequeña y frágil sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando sostuvo la parte posterior del cuello de Blaine.— Mío.

— ¿Para siempre?

— Para siempre.

La chispa de la excitación se encendió nuevamente para ambos ante esas palabras, pero fue romántico, entregado y lleno de amor. Sus besos eran lentos, llenos de pasión y deseo, pero también había nerviosismo y esperanza cuando Blaine se movió a besar el cuello de Kurt, quien enredó sus dedos en los oscuros rizos que pensó que nunca volvería a sentir.

Se turnaron para adorar cada centímetro del otro. Lenguas y dedos trazando familiares senderos que siempre eran nuevos, y cuando Blaine finalmente empujó dentro del apretado calor de Kurt, fue con una sonrisa de amor tan ardiente y pura que Kurt no pudo evitar parpadear y permitir que dos lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

— Blaine... Yo...

— Ahora no, —susurró.— Sólo está conmigo. Necesito que estés conmigo.

Kurt asintió de acuerdo, levantándose para guiar los labios de Blaine con los suyos mientras se movían juntos. Blaine se presionó tanto como pudo contra Kurt, gimiendo en voz baja contra su garganta cuando Kurt envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine. Alcanzaron su clímax juntos, con suaves suspiros y gemidos mientras se aferraban el uno al otro. Ninguno de los dos se movió por un tiempo, pero al final, Blaine de mala gana se retiró y jaló a Kurt hasta tenerlo junto a él.

— Kurt, necesito que sepas cuánto lo siento, —dijo, ahogándose con sus propias lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

— Lo sé, —respondió Kurt mientras jugaba con el vello en el pecho de Blaine.— De verdad que lo sé.

— Y yo...

— Duerme, Blaine. —dijo Kurt amablemente mientras rodaba sobre su espalda para que Blaine pudiera encontrar su lugar favorito, acurrucado bajo la barbilla de Kurt, con la cabeza en su pecho y con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.— Deja que te abrace, por favor.

— Te amo, —dijo Blaine mientras se acurrucaba más y suspiraba satisfecho.

— Yo también te amo, —La voz de Kurt se fue apagando mientras sus ojos se volvían pesados con el sueño que se le había escapado por las últimas dos semanas.

— ¿Vas a estar todavía aquí cuando despierte? —susurró Blaine, pero no recibió respuesta.

Y al amanecer Blaine despertó en una fría cama vacía y con un adolorido y roto corazón.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción de este capítulo es "When you say you love me" de Josh Groban

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Burt Hummel miró por encima del auto en el que estaba trabajando para encontrar a Blaine de pie completamente nervioso en el umbral de la puerta, llevando café y donas en su mano. Se veía más pequeño que nunca, encogido y acurrucado como si tratara de protegerse a sí mismo de cualquier daño o dolor.

— Claro, —Burt sonrió cálidamente, limpiando sus manos en una franela mientras caminaba hacia él. Blaine entró al taller, poniendo la comida y las bebidas en el banco junto a las herramientas -la mayoría de las cuales podía nombrar, se dio cuenta con una sonrisa irónica.

— Te he echado de menos en estas últimas semanas, —dijo Burt mientras lo veía moverse.— Estaba empezando a renunciar a ti, pensé que tal vez habías conseguido un trabajo de verdad o algo.

— No, —se rió Blaine entrecortadamente cuando notó el brillo de placer en los ojos de Burt.— Es que no estaba seguro de si sería completamente bienvenido, —respondió con honestidad cuando Burt se encogió de hombros.

— Oh, yo diría que ya te has castigado lo suficiente con tu propio odio como para agregarte lo mío, —respondió metiendo las manos a los bolsillos.— ¿Entonces puedo recibir un abrazo o qué?

— Voy a llorar, —admitió Blaine en voz baja.

— Somos los mismos y somos iguales, —sonrió Burt— Ven aquí para que podamos llorar juntos.

Lo abrazó fuertemente, este hombre roto y asustado al que Burt había llegado a querer como a su propio hijo. Lo abrazaba mientras Blaine empuñaba el overol en sus manos y gritó, dejando salir el dolor y la angustia que se había estado construyendo en su interior desde que Kurt había dejado su cama por última vez. Cuando ya no pudo llorar más, y Burt lo había forzado a sentarse en un banco para beber su café, Blaine se talló fuertemente los ojos antes de brindarle una pequeña sonrisa.

— Pensé que había terminado conmigo.

— Nunca, —dijo Burt simplemente.— Pase lo que pase, Blaine, nunca pienses que no eres bienvenido aquí.

— Gracias.

— Iba a ir a visitarte, pero tu papá me dijo que no has estado en el mejor de los momentos, así que...

— No, —miró fijamente hacia sus zapatos y se ruborizó.— Yo um... Sé que fui el que arruinó las cosas pero... sí, ha sido bastante duro.

— Puede que lo hayas estropeado, pero no estoy orgulloso de Kurt por irse de tu lado de esa manera. No te lo merecías.

— ¿Usted lo sabe?

— Sí. Adiviné a dónde iba esa noche. No le dijo a nadie, sólo bajó las escaleras y salió sin decir una palabra, pero yo lo supe. Y luego horas después lo encontré sentado en el sillón en medio de la oscuridad. Pensé que se quedaría contigo. Tuvimos unas palabras.

— ¿Sabe por qué hizo eso? —preguntó Blaine desesperadamente.— He estado tratando de averiguarlo. Él me dijo... me dijo que me amaba. Antes y... y después. Pero ahora me pregunto si lo hizo sólo para lastimarme como yo lo lastimé a él.

— No, —Burt dijo firmemente.— Ese no fue el caso. No creo que Kurt haya estado querido a hacerte daño premeditadamente, así como no creo que tú lo hayas lastimado de buena gana. Creo que él simplemente... no lo sé. Creo que tal vez en ese momento sintió que estaba bien estar contigo y luego después él... ¿entró en pánico, supongo? Tiene dieciocho años, Blaine. No creo que haya podido darle sentido a sus pensamientos en ese momento, pero me aseguré de decirle que no estaba orgulloso de sus acciones.

— Lo deseaba tanto como él, —comentó Blaine, —o al menos eso parecía. Usted sabe, he tenido sexo casual antes. Es decir, con ex parejas. No es que esté diciendo que Kurt es mi ex, pero usted sabe a lo que me refiero. Pero esto fue diferente. No fue ira o lujuria. Fue amor. Todavía nos amamos. Y es por eso que no puedo decírselo a nadie. Estoy tan avergonzado.

— No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, —le dijo Burt, aclarando su garganta, sin duda incómodo con el tema pero sabiendo que Blaine necesitaba hablar de ello.— Ambos son adultos conscientes y como tú mismo dijiste, los dos estuvieron de acuerdo.

— Pero lo usé.

— ¿O tal vez te permitiste ser usado? —le ofreció Burt.— Escucha Blaine, puedes estar sobre lo mismo un millon de veces pero todo el tiempo que pasas analizando esto, podrías estarlo pasando tratando de hablar con Kurt.

— ¿Cree que querrá escucharme? —le preguntó, y Burt se estremeció por la forma en que toda su cara se iluminó con esperanza.

— No lo sé, —vino la respuesta honesta.— Casi no habla con nadie en este momento.

— ¿Le está yendo bien?

— No, Blaine. No le está yendo bien. No puede establecerse. Rachel y Santana están en el límite de su paciencia, creo. No se mueve de su cama o del sofá. Muestra muy poco interés en explorar la ciudad o en conocer gente. Sus clases empiezan el lunes -clases a las que Rachel lo inscribió, rezando por haber hecho las elecciones correctas cuando él se rehusó a dejar el apartamento. Aparentemente llora casi toda la noche, y me está destrozando el corazón que no va a renunciar para volver a casa en este momento. Sigo tratando de explicarle que podría iniciar correctamente el próximo semestre, pero simplemente no escucha. —Burt se limpió los ojos cuando se sentó en el banco opuesto.— Me está matando. Sólo quería que todos mis chicos fueran felices, y en serio pensé que ese iba a ser el caso. Estaba preocupado por Finn, pero él es el unico que de hecho es feliz. Ustedes dos son tan miserables el uno sin el otro, Blaine.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó, esperando a que Burt tuviera la mágica respuesta pero negó con la cabeza completamente triste.

— No lo sé. No te mudarás a Nueva York, el no regresará a casa... No veo cuándo o incluso cómo es que se va a resolver esto.

**~ * ~**

— Hablé con Blaine hoy, —Santana le dijo a Rachel mientras la veía preparar la cena.— Ha estado visitando a Burt.

— Realmente no me importa, —replicó Rachel, sacudiendo el cabello sobre su hombro mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador.

— Cállate, Berry. Entiendo que fue un idiota...

— No, —estalló Rachel señalándola con la espátula de forma amenazadora.— No lo entiendes. Porque si lo hicieras, dejaría de ser tu mejor amigo. ¿Sabes lo mucho que está herido Kurt en este momento? —siseó, agitando vagamente el utensilio hacia la delgada pared detrás de la cual se encontraba Kurt, mirando hacia el techo y escuchando el rugido del tráfico abajo.

— ¡Con un demonio, claro que lo entiendo! —Santana contraatacó.— Y también sé que en su última noche en Lima, Kurt se apareció en la cafetería y le rogó a Blaine que lo llevara a la cama. —Sonrió con aire de suficiencia ante la expresión de horror en la cara de Rachel.

— ¿É-él qué?

— Y eso no es todo. Huyó de él en medio de la noche y desde entonces no lo ha vuelto a llamar. Blaine sabe que es un idiota, ¿pero crees que se lo merecía?

— Pero, pero, —dijo Rachel confundida,— pero si estaba tan preocupado, ¿por qué no lo ha estado llamado constantemente, rogando por hablar? ¿Eh?

— Rach, él habla al teléfono de Kurt alrededor de veinte veces al día. No nos ha llamado a nosotras porque cree que no sería justo ponernos en esa situación. Pero créeme, él también está herido.

**~ * ~**

— Te traje algo de cenar, —dijo Rachel treinta minutos después mientras entraba en la habitación de Kurt.

— No tengo hambre.

— Creo que estoy cansada de escucharte y de preocuparme. —le dijo mientras se subía a la cama y ponía un plato en su regazo.

— Dos semanas viviendo con Santana y ya eres una perra.

— No, una semana viviendo contigo y estoy jodidamente harta de tu comportamiento, —lo corrigió.— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te acostaste con Blaine otra vez?

— Oh Dios, —gimió Kurt mientras enredaba el espagueti en el tenedor.— Déjame adivinar, él ha estado fanfarroneando con Santana.

— Blaine nunca haría eso, —dijo Rachel, sorprendiendose a sí misma por la forma tan vehemente en que lo defendía.— Él se lo dijo a Santana muy a su pesar porque habló con tu padre hoy.

— Genial, —murmuró Kurt con la boca llena.

— Él está tratando de darle sentido y entenderlo, como todos nosotros, —le dijo.— ¿Por qué huiste de él, Kurt? ¿De verdad pensaste que durmiendo con él te ibas a sentir mejor? ¿Cómo si hubieras conseguido algún tipo de venganza?

— ¡No! —lloró Kurt.— Dios, no. Esa nunca fue mi intención en absoluto. —Presionó las manos en sus ojos mientras trataba de enfocar sus pensamientos.— Todo esto está tan mal, Rach. Ni siquiera sé qué me hizo ir a ese lugar en primer lugar, pero ahí estaba, vertiendo su corazón en la canción más conmovedora y triste, sólo para mi y... Y estaba todavía ahí. La chispa, la atracción, la conexión. Lo siguiente que supe fue que le estaba pidiendo que me llevara a casa.

— Una rápida cogi... bueno, tú sabes... un encuentro casual, nunca va a resolver nada.

— Sin embargo no lo fue. Le pedí que me hiciera el amor y lo hizo. Fue... fue hermoso. Estuvimos juntos. Las dos mitades de un todo una vez mas.

— ¿Entonces?

— Nos quedamos dormidos y cuando desperté una hora después más o menos, lo miré ahí y pensé lo fácil que sería arreglarlo todo... Excepto que no lo será. Porque no seré capaz de dejar de pedirle que venga a visitarme o que se mue aquí. Él no será capaz de acceder y... no lo sé. No estaba pensando claramente, supongo, y sólo hui.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Y ahora sólo soy tan miserable como nunca antes lo fui...— dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.— Y me pregunto constantemente si debo llamarlo, o si debo ir a casa como mi papá sigue diciéndome.

— ¿Quieres saber qué opino?

— En realidad no, pero me lo dirás de cualquier manera, —le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Creo que primero que nada, sin darte cuenta, te has comido toda tu cena, —sonrió cuando Kurt miró hacia su plato con asombro.— También creo que en este momento todavía es muy pronto. Date una semana o así. Empieza tus clases, sal un poco y conoce a algunos de los de tu curso. Ve como se siente la vida en general. Si ese agujero sigue ahí, entonces sabrás que él es el único que puede llenarlo.

**~ * ~**

— ¡A la mierda! —gritó Blaine unos días después.

Wes saltó de su asiento cuando Blaine estampó sus manos en la mesa.

— Voy a llamar a Rachel.

— ¿Qué? —Sebastian rió con incredulidad.— ¿A esa loca chica?

— Sí. Kurt no responde mis llamadas, Santana apenas sabe algo porque él está preocupado de que ella me lo cuente todo... Pero Rachel sí. Y ya he tenido suficiente. Esto se ha alargado por... por... —hizo una pausa tratando de averiguar exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado.

— Demasiado, —declaró Wes.

— ¡Sí! —dijo Blaine acaloradamente.— Demasiado tiempo. Lo amo, y no voy a perderlo. Ya basta de estar deprimido, es hora de actuar.

— Todo ese discurso hubiera sido mucho mejor si no estuvieras vistiendo pijama con salsa marinara en el frente, —señaló Sebastian.

— Púdrete. —Pero había una sonrisa jugando en el rostro de Blaine mientras alcanzaba su teléfono.

**~ * ~**

— Por favor, Rachel, déjame hablar con él.

— No.

— Por favor. Sé que no te agrado mucho en este momento...

— No me agradas para nada.

— Okay. Pero es que de verdad necesito hablar con Kurt.

— No. Lo digo en serio, Blaine. Déjalo en paz.

— ¡No puedo! —explotó.— ¡No puedo! Lo necesito. Él me necesita. Tenemos que solucionar esto.

— ¿Solucionar qué? Está bastante claro para mi. Lo dejaste y le rompiste el corazón.

— ¡Nunca lo dejé! —gritó Blaine incrédulo y lleno de rabia.

— Lo enviaste a Nueva York por su PROPIA CUENTA Blaine. Te rogó y te suplicó, pero tú simplemente lo abandonaste. Entiendo que la ciudad no era fácil para ti, en serio que sí. Pero por tu culpa y tus acciones egoístas, él es tan miserable. Debería estar disfrutando el inicio de la Universidad, haciendo nuevos amigos, conociendo Nueva York, pero en vez de eso, se está emborrachando y llorando y entonces tengo que esconder su teléfono para que no te llame.

— Bueno, ¡pues no escondas su teléono! ¡Quiero hablar con él, maldita sea! ¿Y él está bebiendo? Kurt nunca bebe.

— Exactamente, —suspiró pesadamente.— Mira, tengo que irme. Voy a llevar a Kurt a un piano bar esta noche. Lo siento Blaine, pero de verdad creo que deberías dejarnos en paz.

— No puedo hacer eso, Rachel. Lo amo demasiado como para dejarlo ir.

— No te entiendo, Blaine. Pasaste dos años y medio diciéndole a todo el que quería escucharte que él era el amor de tu vida. Entonces tan pronto como Kurt quiere algo de compromiso de tu parte, simplemente rompes con él.

— Yo no... nosotros no... No se trata de compromiso, —resopló finalmente.— Kurt sabe que estoy completamente dedicado a él. Pero en serio... ¿Dónde encajaría, Rachel? Puedo verlo ahora, yo ahí solo en algún sombrío apartamento tratando de lidiar con todas las emociones que me trae estar de vuelta en esa ciudad, mientras él está en busca de bares contigo y tus compañeros de clase...

— ¡Te pidió que vivieras con él, idiota! —gritó.

— No, claro que no. Preguntó si consideraría mudarme a Nueva York.

— Con él.

— Sí, pero él no quiso decir... —Su estómago se desplomó un millón de kilómetros cuando la realidad lo golpeó y se dio cuenta exactamente de lo que Kurt había querido todo este tiempo.— Oh mierda.

— Se suponía que yo viviría con Santana. Kurt vino a nosotras, tan molesto y nos rogó que le permitiéramos vivir aquí. Siempre fue su plan, —le dijo con voz más suave.— Solía decirnos todo el tiempo que te iba a convencer de mudarte a Nueva York, y cómo tendrían un pequeño apartamento y que sería muy reducido por todas tus cosas de música, pero que no importaría porque sería su primer hogar juntos.

— Rachel... —vino el gemido de angustia.

— Eso ya no hace ninguna diferencia, Blaine. Sólo déjalo ser. Fuiste muy firme al decirle que tuviera su propia aventura, bueno, ahora déjalo vivirla. No lo vuelvas a llamar.

**~ * ~**

— Hey, —dijo Rachel con forzada alegría cuando Kurt entró a la habitación. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos como siempre en estos últimos días, y su piel cetrina y pálida.

— ¿Con quién hablabas?

— Oh... um... con alguien de mi clase de baile, —le dijo agitando su teléfono sin entusiasmo.— Entonces... ¿todo listo?

— Supongo.

— ¿Qué vas a cantar esta noche? —le preguntó, entrelazando su brazo con el de él mientras dejaban el apartamento.

— Oh, algo amargo y retorcido sobre el amor no correspondido y de rupturas dolorosas probablemente.

— ¿Pensé que habías dicho que no habían terminado?

Kurt se encogió de hombros.— No he sabido de él en dos semanas. Ha dejado de luchar por mi. Diría que eso constituye una ruptura. —Sonrió, aunque sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas.— Andando. Vayamos a lanzar mi miseria sobre otros.

**~ * ~**

Pasaron dos semanas más, y con cada día el dolor y daño de Kurt se hacía más profundo. Blaine dejó de llamar, pero empezó a bombardearlo con mensajes de texto, mismos que Kurt leía pero nunca respondía. De cualquier manera, no estaba seguro cuánto tiempo más le iba a tomar darle una respuesta honesta a '¿Estás bien?'. Era viernes nuevamente, y Kurt lloraba mientras se vestía para ir al bar, pensando en Blaine de nuevo en Westerville, y en todas las veces en que se inclinaba sobre su hombro para anudar la pajarita de Blaine por él, ambos sonriéndose en el espejo. Aún así, esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kurt sintio una sensación de paz y calma interior que había sido incapaz de capturar por mucho tiempo. Sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo, sabiendo que con el tiempo, en algún momento en el futuro, esa sonrisa sería genuina.

Dando un paso hacia el micrófono, echó un vistazo a través de las luces tratando de ver a Santana y a Rachel, pero era demasiado brillante y sólo podía ver sombras. [La música comenzó](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9MLe4DDNWE) y vertió su desgarrado, herido y doliente corazón, alcanzando cada nota, dándole significado a cada palabra mientras su camino se extendía delante de él.

_"Like the sound of silence calling,_   
_I hear your voice and suddenly_   
_I'm falling, lost in a dream._   
_Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,_   
_You say those words and my heart stops beating._   
_I wonder what it means._   
_What could it be that comes over me?_   
_At times I can't move._   
_At times I can hardly breathe._

(Como el sonido del silencio llamando,  
Escucho tu voz y de pronto  
Estoy cayendo, perdido en un sueño.  
Como los ecos de nuestras almas encontrándose,  
Tú dices esas palabras y mi corazón deja de latir.  
Me pregunto qué significa.  
¿Qué podrá ser lo que cae sobre mi?  
Por momentos no me puedo mover.  
Por momentos apenas puedo respirar.)

_._

_When you say you love me_   
_The world goes still, so still inside and_   
_When you say you love me_   
_For a moment, there's no one else alive._

(Cuando dices que me amas  
El mundo se detiene, tan quieto en mi interior y  
Cuando dices que me amas  
Por un momento, no hay nadie más con vida.)

_._

_You're the one I've always thought of._   
_I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love._   
_You're where I belong._   
_And when you're with me if I close my eyes,_   
_There are times I swear I feel like I can fly_   
_For a moment in time._   
_Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth ,_   
_And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words._

(Eres el único en quien siempre he pensado.  
No sé cómo, pero me siento cobijado en tu amor.  
Tú eres donde pertenezco.  
Y cuando estás conmigo, si cierro los ojos,  
Hay veces, lo juro, que siento que puedo volar  
Por un momento en el tiempo.  
En algún lugar entre el Cielo y la Tierra,  
Y congelado en el tiempo, Oh cuando dices esas palabras.)

_._

_When you say you love me_   
_The world goes still, so still inside and_   
_When you say you love me_   
_For a moment, there's no one else alive._

(Cuando dices que me amas  
El mundo se detiene, tan quieto en mi interior y  
Cuando dices que me amas  
Por un momento, no hay nadie más con vida.)

_._

_And this journey that we're on._   
_How far we've come and I celebrate every moment._   
_And when you say you love me,_   
_That's all you have to say._   
_I'll always feel this way._

(Y este viaje en el que estamos.  
Cuán lejos hemos llegado y yo celebro cada momento.  
Y cuando dices que me amas,  
Es todo lo que tienes que decir.  
Siempre me sentiré así.)

_._

_When you say you love me_   
_The world goes still, so still inside and_   
_When you say you love me_   
_In that moment, I know why I'm alive._

_(_ Cuando dices que me amas  
El mundo se detiene, tan quieto en mi interior y  
Cuando dices que me amas  
En ese momento, sé que estoy vivo.)

_._

_When you say you love me.  
Do you know how I love you?"_

(Cuando dices que me amas  
¿Sabes tú cuánto te amo?)

Cuando la música terminó se tambaleó, cegado por las lágrimas hacia Santana y Rachel, pero unos fuertes brazos lo atraparon cuando tropezó quedándose boquiabierto cuando esos familiares ojos dorados se fijaron en los suyos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó con voz cargada de emoción.

— Luchando por ti, —respondió Blaine simplemente. Sorbió y se limpió los ojos.— Tu voz me toca cada vez y esa canción... esa canción...

— Fue para ti, —dijo Kurt mientras su corazón dolía con anhelo.

El siguiente acto empezó, Kurt hizo una mueca de dolor ante la interrupción, y como no quería alzar su voz para continuar con la conversación, guió a Blaine al exterior.

— Pero no lo entiendo, —dijo sin rodeos con los brazos cruzados y a la defensiva.— No entiendo por qué estás aquí.

Blaine se quedó mirando hacia la acera por un momento, como si estuviera reuniendo el coraje que necesitaba para poder hablar, pero finalmente lo miró.

— Mi casa está en renta, mi auto está repleto de cosas y el resto está en almacenaje. Cometí un grave error, Kurt, y lo siento tanto. Pero te amo, mi niño precioso, y me estaba preguntando lo siguiente: ¿Quieres tal vez dejar todo atrás y empezar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos yendo a buscar apartamento mañana?

— Estás luchando por mi otra vez, —dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Nunca dejé de hacerlo. Pero estaba mal. Te pedí que te fueras pensando que estaba haciéndote un bien, sin escuchar lo que tú querías, o lo que en verdad estabas preguntando. Debí haberte pedido ayuda para superar todos mis temores, pero no lo hice, y dejé que esos temores me rigieran, a nosotros, a nuestro futuro. Dejé que me definieran. Recuerdo que me dijiste que sólo querías ser definido por nuestro amor y, bueno, en mi caso es lo mismo. Sólo espero que puedas perdonarme.

— ¿Quieres que vivamos juntos?

— Sí. Diablos, me habría mudado contigo cuando tenías dieciséis años si tu padre no me hubiera comido vivo. —Ambos rieron entre lágrimas ante esto, y luego Kurt estaba en sus brazos, donde pertenecía, donde siempre había pertenecido.

— Yo también te amo viejito.

— ¿Puedo dormir en tu casa esta noche?

— Será mejor que ni siquiera pienses en ir a ningún otro lado, —dijo Kurt, luego capturó su boca en un beso tan apasionado que los dejó a ambos sin aliento cuando se separaron.— Vamos.

— Consigue las bebidas, Berry, —dijo Santana mirando a través de la ventana mientras se alejaban.— Nos espera un largo rato.

Caminaron del brazo de vuelta al apartamento de Kurt, en silencio y lo suficientemente felices para lanzarse miradas tímidas el uno al otro. Una vez dentro, sin embargo, Kurt se volvió hacia Blaine mientras se sentaban en el sofá.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? Ya te habías decidido. Todas esas veces que te supliqué y te rogué que reconsideraras no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué ahora?

— Por ti, —respondió Blaine sencillamente.— No fue una sola cosa. Fue un conjunto de cosas que la gente me dijo, supongo; y esta sensación constante de malestar que no se iba -que yo sabía que iba a desaparecer tan pronto estuviéramos juntos. Es que no puedo vivir sin ti, Kurt. Es eso. Y de pronto me di cuenta de lo idiota que estaba siendo. Hablé con Wes... meses atrás, cuando apenas habías aplicado. Él me mencionó que había sido el aniversario de Luke, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Eso estuvo rondando mucho por mi mente. Al principio me sentí culpable por no recordarlo, por no pensar en él tan seguido como yo pensé que debía hacerlo. Pero entonces... Ya sabes, si vuelvo a pensar en cómo era él... antes de toda esa mierda... él hubiera querido que fuera feliz. Y no hubiera querido que desperdiciara mi vida con sentimientos de culpa que él no quería que tuviera. Siempre me voy a sentir triste acerca de lo que pasó, pero eso no puede regir mi vida. Te amo. Eres el primer hombre que he amado, y serás el último. Si no puedo superar los sentimientos que tengo por un lugar sólo para estar en tus brazos, entonces no te merezco. Así que aquí estoy. Y aquí me voy a quedar, por todo el tiempo que quieras que esté aquí. Pero tienes que saber esto, Kurt. Estoy aquí tanto por ti como por mi, ¿okay? No he venido sólo para calmar tu terquedad, estoy aquí porque creo firmemente que tenemos un futuro juntos. No vayas a lamentarte por todo lo que dije.

— Lo sé, Blaine, y tú sabes que quiero estar contigo por el resto de nuestras vidas. Pero...

— No, —el tono de Blaine era firme, resuelto a medida que caminaba de un lado a otro en excitación.— Sé que es Nueva York y todo eso, pero lo voy a superar. De verdad que sí. Encontraremos un lindo apartamento y lo haremos nuestro hogar. Nosotros...

— Blaine...

— No, Kurt, escúchame. Yo...

— ¡BLAINE! —sonrió Kurt cuando Blaine se detuvo y lo miró con sorpresa.— Gracias, —dijo en un tono bajo.— Encontraremos un lindo apartamento y lo haremos nuestro hogar... Pero aquí no. —Respirando profundamente miró a Blaine a los ojos.— Hoy me transferí a la Universidad de Artes Escénicas de Chicago.

Blaine lo miró muy fijamente por largo rato mientras Kurt permanecía retorciendo sus manos lleno de nervios y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Tú- tú... ¿Por qué?

— No eres el único que puede luchar por nosotros, —dijo Kurt con un leve encogimiento de hombros.— Es nuestra ciudad mágica.

— Pero Nueva York, tus sueños...

— Te lo dije antes. Mi sueño eres tú. —dijo Kurt suavemente.— Blaine... estoy abrumado de que estés dispuesto a hacer esto por nosotros. Y si no lo sabía ya, esto me muestra lo mucho que me amas y lo mucho que quieres que funcione, así que gracias. Pero no estoy feliz aquí. Y además tampoco voy a ser feliz si estás aquí. Esto no está bien para nosotros. No quiero estar preguntándome constantemente si de verdad estás bien aquí, o si te está carcomiendo por dentro. Y no quiero que termines resentido conmigo porque nos mudamos para acá. Tú me dijiste que el edificio no es lo importante, es la gente que vive en él lo que lo vuelve un hogar, ¿cierto? Bueno, pues es lo mismo con las ciudades. Me importa un bledo de qué universidad me gradúe siempre y cuando estés conmigo. Hay otros cursos, otras universidades, otras ciudades, pero nunca habrá otro Blaine. No puedo estar sin ti, simplemente no es una opción. Pero Chicago... Siempre ha sido tan perfecta para nosotros. Nos han pasado cosas buenas ahí, los dos amamos ese lugar y nos sentimos felices ahí, y no veo una razón por la que no deba continuar.

— Voy a llorar, —susurró Blaine mientras se sentaba firmemente en una silla de la cocina.

— Siempre lloras, —dijo Kurt con indulgencia cuando se arrodilló entre sus piernas.— Entonces... La pregunta es, Blaine Anderson, ¿te mudarás a Chicago conmigo?

— ¿Estás completamente seguro que eso es lo que quieres?

— Sí, —Kurt asintió firmemente.

— ¿Podrás ser feliz ahí? ¿Feliz con el curso?

— Es prácticamente idéntico.

— ¿No te importa que no sea Nueva York?

— Ya sabes, la mayoría de la gente sólo responde sí o no, Blaine. —Kurt bromeó ligeramente.— Pero no, no me importa para nada. Chicago es impresionante.

— Entonces... Con la promesa de que de hoy en adelante siempre hablaremos de nuestras preocupaciones el uno con el otro... Sí.

— ¿Sí? —chilló Kurt emocionado.

— Sí. —rió Blaine mientras ponía a Kurt de pie y le daba vueltas en el aire antes de besarlo profundamente.

— Y no lo echaremos a perder de nuevo, ¿verdad? —dijo Kurt mientras rozaban sus rostros entre sí.

— Ni en sueños. Esto es, Kurt. Este es nuestro futuro.

— Te amo, mi adorado viejito, —Kurt sonrió, sintiéndose delirantemente feliz.

— Y yo también te amo, mi niño precioso. Tienes mi corazón Kurt. Te lo prometo. Por el resto de mi vida, soy todo para ti.

**... FIN ...**


End file.
